


X-Men: Evolution: Mystery of the Keyblade Season 1

by Spiderfan626



Series: X-Men: Mystery of the Keyblade [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Post-Order 66, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 203,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: When a strange boy, suddenly appears in the school for gifted youngsters with no memory of his past. The X-Men allow him to stay with them. His life couldn't get any better. He was beginning freshmen of high school. He has the best of friends looking after him. And he mets the most beautiful girl at school. However, that all changes when Sora is chosen by the Keyblade...





	1. Prologue: Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own X-Men Evloution or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Okay, this idea just came to me. And I wanted to see if anyone was intrested in this story idea as well...updates will be slow due to College, my other stories, and life in general. But I'll do my best on this. So...enjoy the prologue...**

* * *

Prologue: Who am I?

A young boy groaned as he picked himself from the ground, "Ooohhh...my head..." He took a look around, he was in some small town, "Where...am I?" The boy crossed his arms as he thought, "Who...am I?" The boy gave it few minutes before saying, "Sora...my name is...Sora..." He took a few steps before looking into a puddle. He thought maybe...if he saw his reflection maybe...he might remember... He stared to the water below him. He saw he had brown spiky hair, bright blue eyes and that he looked like he was barely eleven years old. He stared at his reflection for a minute...nothing...he couldn't remember anything.

Just then he felt like he wasn't alone he turned to see a boy dressed in red and black, also gasping for air, "Free...finally free..."

"Who are you?" Sora asked the masked boy. The boy turned to Sora, "So...your who that weakling, Ventus, choose...Another weak child...But there's something else..." Sora was confused, "What are you talking about?" The Masked Boy grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air, "You find out soon enough..."

He then released Sora letting him fall to the ground... Sora groaned as he got back on his feet. He looked up to see the masked boy was gone. Sora couldn't help but wonder, "What was that about?" He then turned to explore the environment. He continued walking around the town and it was dark out. It must have been late in the evening.

Sora continued to explore the town until he noticed some mansion the read, "The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." Sora crossed his arms, "Xavier...why does that name sound so...familiar..." Sora felt like a strong eager to enter this strange school...

Scott Summers, a young mutant the ability to fire optic blasts from his eyes non-stop, studied with his best friend, and long time crush, Jean Grey, for their upcoming math homework. Jean was both a telepathic like the professor as well as telekinesis. As they worked on the latest assignment before Mr. Logan, better known as Wolverine, took them to another Danger Room Simulation. Just then, then heard the door open and young boy entered the room.

Jean looked to Scott, "That boy...do you think he's lost?" Scott stood up, "I'll go talk to him." Scott made his way down the stares to greet the boy. He put on a kind smile, "I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"Sora..." The boy replied. Scott sighed in relief, "Whew. You speak English." For some reason, he was worried he spoke in Japanese. He looked on the top of the stairs, "Jean, c'mere!" The young teenage girl smiled as she put her math book down as she went to join Scott and Sora. She smiled at the boy, "Hi, I'm Jean."

"...Scott...Jean..." Sora nodded. Scott began asking, "Are you new in town?"

"Are you lost?" Jean added. Scott continued, "Where are your parents?"

"Do you need any help?" Jean asked. Sora wanted to answer the questions but he couldn't. He tried to think back but the hard he tried the more pain in brought him. It eventually got so bad, he screamed in pain. Scott and Jean were concerned for the boy, "Whoa! What's the matter?"

"Are you okay?" Jean asked just as he passed out. Just then Professor Xavier rolled in the room on his wheelchair with Logan and Storm to his side. "We heard screaming. What happened?"

"Professor, this boy just came here all confused. When we tried to ask him what was wrong, he started screaming in pain." Scott explained. Logan went to check on Sora, "Chuck. I know you don't like using your powers with out permission. But we need to find out what's wrong with the kid."

"I'm afraid your right, Logan." Charles nodded. He turned to his two young students, "Did he tell you his name?" Jean nodded, "He said his name is Sora." The Professor nodded, "Alright then, Sora. Let's see what's wrong with you..." Professor began to use his powers to scan Sora's mind but he couldn't find anything earlier than 15 minutes ago. Jean asked, "Professor, what's wrong with him?"

The Charles frowned, "Sora cannot tell us anything... because he can't remember anything." Everyone was shocked by this, Ororo gasped, "The poor child..." Logan frowned too, he knew what it was like no knowing your past. He turned to the Professor, "Isn't there anything you can do to restore his memories?"

"I'm afraid not. Logan. Just like yours it's a mess but if I tried any further I could risk killing him." He explained, he then began giving orders, "Jean get him to the infirmary, Storm call Hank, we might need his assistants, Logan see if you can find any clues on the boys origin." Everyone quickly nodded, and quickly did as they were told. Jean lifted Sora with her telekinesis and began taking him to the infirmary, as Ororo went to find a phone and Logan followed the scent to where Sora came from...

3 days later...

Sora was still sleeping from their first encountering him. Hank examined the boy, Chales smiled at his old friend, "Thank you for coming so quickly Hank." Dr. McCoy smiled, "It's no problem, Professor. I came as quickly as I could, when Ororo explained the situation to me."

Logan walked into the room, Hank asked him, "You sure you weren't able to find anything about his origins?" Logan shook his head, "Nothing...It's like he just appeared on the face on the earth." Charles asked, "And he was alone when he appeared?"

"Chuck, If there was a Masked Boy there, I couldn't smell him...and that's what really concerns me..." Wolverine eyes narrowed. Whoever, this boy was, if he knew what happened to the kid, he would have three words for him. Storm frowned, "And there's no way we can get his memories back?"

"I'm not positive. And at the same time, we don't know what caused Sora to loss his memories in the first place." Charles frowned. Storm added, "And there are no reports of any missing children with Sora's description." Professor signed and nodded. If Sora did have a family, it would not be so easily to reunite them. Just then Jean and Scott enter the room, Jean asked, "Has there been any change?"

"No, but thankfully Sora is still sleeping peacefully..." The Professor explained to his students when he was interrupted by Dr. McCoy, "Oh, my stars and garters..." Scott asked, "What is it?"

"I just went to check on Sora's heart...when I noticed something..." He gestured to the screen to screen, "I'm not quite sure how...but Sora has not one but two hearts...the one explanation I can think of that he is a..." Charles nodded, "Mutant. But I'm sensing your think otherwise, Hank."

"Yes, all Mutants are born with the X-gene. Sora does not appear to have that gene..." Hank told him. Charles smiled, "Even so...I believe Sora came here for a reason. And since he has no other place to go... he'll be more than welcomed here." Jean frowned, "Now, if only he'll wake up...he's slept for three days straight. Are you sure there's nothing else wrong with him."

"Other than having amnesia, no, Sora's a very healthy boy." Hank replied. Logan told her, "Just give it time, Red. It's not like the kid is going to wake up any second now." Just as he said that, Sora began to moan as he got up. Logan gave a small smile, "Well, bub, I stand corrected."

"Sora, your awake! Oh, it's a miracle!" Jean beamed. Scott joined her, "Man, you really gave us as scare." Sora replied, "I did...s...sorry..." Charles rolled up to him, "The important thing is that your alright. Allow me to introduced myself, I'm Professor Charles Xavier... Welcome to my school...for gifted youngsters."

"Thanks...one question...what's a school?" Sora asked. Charles chuckled, looks like they had a lot of teaching to do.

3 years later...

Sora laid on his bed...it had been three years since Sora had join the school. As the years went by it seemed he didn't have any unique powers of any kind. At least...not yet anyways... He had made very good friends to both Jean and Scott. He may have not any powers but Logan would make sure he could handle himself in a fight. Sora was except skilled with a sword but until Sora had powers, he wasn't allowed to train in the danger room.

As the years, went by Sora dreamt of becoming an X-Man like Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm. And even a hero, sometime after. He also wished to go to high school with Jean and Scott and after years of asking, the Professor finally said yes. He started tomorrow. Scott and Jean was planning to take him to the football game this evening. Jean was able to convince her boyfriend Duncan to get her an extra ticket for the game. They thought Sora could try to see what it's like before he started high school tomorrow. Sora was so excited he could hardly sleep the other day, sure he still wondered what his life was like before joining the school for mutants. He then he thought he saw something out the window, he took another look when he beamed, "A Meteor Shower!"

Sora quickly ran out of his room and ran past Storm, "Hi, Miss Ororo. Going to see the Meteor Shower. Bye!" Ororo smiled, "Just be ready to go when Scott and Jean come to pick you up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora replied as he ran out side. Once he found a good spot to watch the Meteor Shower, he lied on the the grass. He wondered, "Why does this feel so familiar?" After several minutes of watching, he dazed off and fell asleep. An half an hour later, Sora opened his eyes. He sat up for a few moments, he had a big yawn. The he went to lay back down when he saw a young woman with long red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"

Sora turned to Jean giggle at him, "Gimme a break, Jean." She told him, "Sora, you hopeless sleepy head. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." She didn't have to be a telepath to know Sora would be here to watch the meteor shower and fall asleep while enjoying it, so she decided to check up on him, like an older sister would look after her young brother. Sora wondered, "But - Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I been there before...looking up at the stars..."

He dreamt looking at stars of some sort of island. It was really peaceful but was it real? Jean just rubbed his head and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah...I know." He said. Jean then sat by him. Sora wondered "Hey Jean."

"Hm?" She wondered what his question was. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light come from?" he asked. He always told that stars were big balls of gas miles and miles away, but felt like that was always off. "Hmmm… Well they say…" She began.

"…that ever star up there is another world." Scott finished. The two friends turned to see him there. "'Bout time, you caught up, slim." Said Jean.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Scott explained. Sora was confused by this answer, "What? I don't get it." Scott just smirked and said, "In other words, they're just like you, Sora."

"What does THAT mean?" he asked. He was still confused. "You'll find out someday, I'm sure." The X-Man responded.

"I wanna know now." Said Sora. "Your too young to know now." Said Scott.

"Quit treating me like a kid. I'm only a few years younger than you two." Said Sora. He just turned 14 and the still treat him like he's still 11. Jean couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Scott.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said Jean as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her. After what felt like hours, they continued to enjoy the stars. Scott smiled, "So, you guys ready to go."

"I was born ready! To the Cyclops mobile!" Sora ran to Scott's car. Jean and Scott laughed as they exclaimed, "Other way, Sora!" Sora nodded, "Thanks! Best Night Ever!"

"Do you think him having two hearts gives him extra energy?" Scott wondered. Jean smiled, "It's just another mystery of the little brother we never had." Scott smiled. The moment Sora came into their lives, they vowed nothing horrible would ever happen to him as long as they were around. Little did they know, that tonight was the last night of Sora ever having a chance at a normal life.

* * *

**Next Time: Strategy X(Key)**

**As Sora attends his first day of school when two more mutants appear in Bayville as Sora powers finally activate. He discovers a dark forces coming for them. Can he warn his friends in time? Can the X-Men deal with the return of the Unversed? Will Sora finally join the X-Men? Stay tune and find out...**

**Okay, so this will be taking place during the first season of X-Men: Evolution. So, except Sora to be apart of that and more as the X-Men explore the outside worlds...which ones are soon to be revealed. I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Be sure to leave a review. Also be sure to follow and fav this story as well. See you next time!d**


	2. Chapter 1: Strategy X (Key)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. And here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strategy X (Key)

The Bayville cheerleaders cheered for the home team as they as well as everyone else from the high school exclaimed, "Touchdown! Touchdown!" Sora beamed, "Man, this games getting good!" Scott smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying."

Meanwhile, back in the game. Duncan Mathews exclaimed to his teammates, "Blue 22! Blue 22! Hut! Hut!" Then the play went into action the other Bayville football players defended Mathews as he try to make a pass. However, seeing that, none were available he dodged an visitor football player and ran at the goal. He kept running towards it until someone brought him down but he already made to the goal. "TOUCHDOWN BAYVILLE!"

Jean then took a few photos with here camera of the result. Duncan smiled, "Hey, Jean. Is that one for the yearbook." Jean giggled no this ones for my personal collection. Thank so my for providing a addition ticket for my friend."

"Hey, anything for you." Duncan smiled, but then thought, "As long as it isn't Summers..." Meanwhile, two young girls sat and watched the game. A young girl with long brunette hair cheered, "What a play! Riku did pretty good too, didn't he, Kairi?" The girl with short red hair smiled, "I'm sure Riku did fine, Shelphie."

"I still can't believe you two broke up, Kairi. If I was dating that man, I'd never let go." Shelphie replied. Kairi pointed out, "You'd say that to about of the football players out here." Shelphie nodded, "Fair point, we did you two break up?"

"Shelphie it was just one date. And we'd both agreed were better off as just friends than boyfriend and girlfriend." Kairi answered. Selphie frowned, "I guess that makes sense. So, which football player are you interested in?"

"None. I'm done with the mayor's girl falls in love with the football player story. I'll find someone else some day." Kairi smiled. Scott fiddled around with his quarter as Scott's eyes narrowed at Duncan. Sora whispered, "Hey, Scott. You have that jealous look again." Scott snapped out of it, "Huh, sorry, Sora."

"It's alright. I know you've been crushing on Jean since forever." Sora answered. Paul, Scott's normal best friend smiled, "Wow...you told him...aren't like the three of you close. I would think that he would tell Jean about everything."

Scott smiled, he introduced Sora to Paul and they became fast friends. Although, this wasn't a surprise to him. Sora wanted to be everyone's friend. "Sora's not the kind of person who goes around telling other people's secrets." Sora replied, "But I still think you should let Jean how you feel."

"Hey, Sora, why don't you get us some all popcorn?" Scott told him. Sora beamed, "Popcorn!" With that, he rushed off. Scott called out, "And make sure you don't run anyone over!"

"He's done that before?" Paul asked. Scott nodded, "Only when he's excited, which is most of the time." Paul laughed, "He never grew up has he?"

"No, no, he hasn't." He replied. Back with Kairi, she stood up, "I'm off to get a Soda, can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Selphie replied. Kairi nodded as she went to a the school's concession stand. She was about to get in line when someone slammed into her. Sora stopped to realize he ran over someone...again, "Oh, man! Sorry! I didn't look at where I was..." He offered help her up when he got a good look at her...she was beautiful... Kairi smiled, "It's okay. You didn't mean it."

As Sora pulled her up, he started babbling, "Are you hurt...cause, I can take you to the school nurse...if I knew where she was...because I'm new here...Well, I will be...tomorrow...but if there's anything..." Kairi stopped him, "I'm fine. Really."

"Oh...good." Sora said nervously. Kairi smiled, "So, you're going to be a new student here, tomorrow, huh?" Sora couldn't speak he was so shy nodded. Kairi giggled at his shyness, he was kinda cute, "Well, then I welcome you to our school. I'm Kairi."

"S...Sora..." He nodded. He didn't know how, but he believed this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...meanwhile as Duncan walked out of the field with Jean on of his teammates pointed out, "Hey, check it out." Duncan turned to where he was pointing at to see a teenager going under the bleachers, "Tolansky's at it again."

Todd Tolansky was known to pit pocket of people's wallets. Todd had just stolen another wallet, took all the money out and tossed the wallet aside. Duncan smirked, looks like he found another punching bag. He turned to their coach, "Hey, coach? Can we be excused for a second?"

Their coach checked the scoreboard before nodding, "Sure, just hurry back." Duncan nodded as he and two of his friends went off to go after Todd. Little did they know, that their shadows came off of them. They rose up for a second to look at Sora, who was still talking to Kairi. Their red eyes narrowed as they went back to the ground and headed in his direction. Jean turned her head for a second, she had thought she sensed something...but there was nothing there.

Scott continued to fiddle with his quarter, when he dropped it, "Hey!" But it was too late, the coin had fallen under the bleachers. Scott groaned, "Aw man! My cash!" He had already given the rest of it to Sora so he could get some snacks. He then noticed a hand coming out of the bleachers and stole someone's wallet. "Would you look at that? Looks like someone's making a collection."

"Should we call the cops?" Paul asked. Scott stood up, "Let's put that option on hold. When Sora comes back, keep an eye on him until Jean or I get back." Paul nodded as Scott went to handle the mystery thief.

* * *

Back with Sora and Kairi, they had just gotten both the popcorn and soda. Sora asked, "So, what's school like for you?" Kairi replied, "Honestly? It's has it's ups and downs. However, as long as you keep up with your homework and have plenty of friends. You should be able make it by. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Scott and Jean actually agreed to make sure I don't get lost on my first day." Sora replied. Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "Scott Summers and Jean Grey? The two who live at that other school?"

"Yeah, their my two best friends. You see, when I was eleven I showed up, I showed up at Professor Xavier's school with no memory of who I am or where I came from. He offered me a place in his home and the Professor as well as Scott and Jean have looking out for me ever since." Sora explained to her as he offered her some popcorn. Kairi frowned, "I'm fine, thanks. I actually know what's it's like. When I was little I also showed up in Bayville with no memory of where I came from."

"Really? Do you think we knew each other?" Sora wondered. Kairi shrugged, "It's a small world. So...I was wondering..." But before Kairi could answer her question. Something swiped her purse, "Hey! My purse!" Sora dropped the popcorn and turned to see where the shadow went to and chased after it. "Hey, that doesn't belong to you!"

"Sora, wait..." But he was already gone. Kairi tried to go for her phone to call the cops to help out her new friend but she left it in her purse, "Dang it!" Kairi paused to think; Sora said his friends were Jean and Scott. She had to tell them what had happened...

* * *

Back with Todd, he pulled out the money out of another wallet as the rest of the purses and wallets. Todd smirked to himself, "Got another one." But then someone grabbed in from behind and threw him in the mud. Duncan and his teammates stood towering over him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Toddy Tolansky picking up some spare change."

Todd laughed nervously, "Uh...hi, Duncan...I can explain..." However, Duncan wouldn't hear it, "Shut up, frog face!" He then picked Todd back up and slammed him into the wall. One of the football players smirked, "Let's crush him, Dunk."

"Let's not, Dunk." Everyone turned to attention to Scott Summers, "Let's just all chill. The wallets are still here. How about we have him give him back the cash. No harm done." Todd seemed to like that idea, "Yeah, yeah... See here's the money." Todd showed Duncan that he still had it on him. Duncan just glared at Scott, "Why do you care about this slime ball so much, Summers?"

"Not much, but I'm not crazy about three against one either so, how about we settle this peacefully?" Scott offered. Duncan replied, "I think me and my buddies are going to squash this slime ball, so you and your sun glasses at night can just mind your own business." He then turned his attention back to Todd and threw him into the mud once more. Scott was tempted to use his optic blast on him but he knew he had to keep his powers a secret for everyone's own good. Duncan was about to step on Toad when Scott grabbed him from behind, "I said knock it off!"

"Hey!" Duncan exclaimed tried to get himself free but Scott threw him to the other football players, knocking them all down. Todd use this as an opportunity to run or in this case hope away like a frog or toad. As the football players tried to get back up, they realized this as well, "He's getting away!"

They dropped Duncan to go after him. Duncan's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Big mistake, Summers!" Scott raised his fists ready for a fight. As Duncan and Scott engaged each other, Jean just happened to follow where the two when to, "Scott?" Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening, "Scott! No!"

Scott paused to look at Jean however this provided Duncan with a distraction to lay a hit on him, knocking his glasses off. Jean exclaimed, "Scott!" He tried to close his eyes as quickly as he could but he was already too late. The optic blast fired knocking Duncan to the ground and causing a hit a propane tank causing it to explode. The explosion destroyed and abandoned garage as well as disturbed the football game causing a small panic. Jean had no idea what to say or do...

An half an hour later, the fire department arrived and quickly put out the fires and a mysterious limo came driving by. On the passenger seat was the Professor witnessing the current events. Duncan wasn't too badly hurt but the balance came to check up on him. With no ordinary humans nearby Jean went to help Scott. See saw his special glasses was under some burning debris. "Hmmm...too hot to touch." She thought, "At least with the hands."

She then used her telekinesis to remove the burring debris and retrieve Scott's glasses. She turned to Scott curled up against the wall with his eyes tight shut. Jean walked up to him, "You okay?" She place his glasses back on him, with realizing his unique glasses was back on he opened his eyes, "Jean...oh...wow...I..."

She shushed him, "I know..." They turned to see through the bleachers the ambulance removing Duncan's helmet. She told him, "Look you better find Sora and split..."

"You okay, son?" Asked the doctor. Duncan groaned, "Oh, my head...can't remember..." The doctor shined a light into his left eye, "Looks like a concussion..." He told the fire fighter chief...the chief looked to where the explosion originated. He tried to think how it all started, "Looks to me like..."

Before he could say his response, Professor Xavier put a completely different thought in his head making him change his answer, "Uh...o-of course, there must've been a leak in the propane tank."

"Excuse me!" They turned to see the mayor's daughter running to them, "Are Jean Grey and Scott Summers?" Scott nodded, "Uh...Kairi? Right?" She nodded, "If your looking for Sora he's not here. Before all this happened, someone swiped my purse and Sora went after the thief!"

"What?! But Tolansky was just...that must have been someone else." Scott assumed. Kairi asked, "I haven't heard from him since... I hope nothing horrible happened to him." Scott place a hand on her shoulder, "Go home, Kairi. Sora will be fine." Kairi nodded, hoping that they were right.

"Jean..." Scott began. She nodded, "I'm on it!" She used her telepathic powers to locate Sora. After a few minutes, she found him still chasing the thief. "He's alright. He still is chasing the purse snatcher."

"Seriously, how can he have so much energy yet sleeps for at any opportunity he gets? Send me his last known location I'll go after him, you check on Duncan to see if he remembers anything out of the ordinary." Scott told her. She nodded, "Be sure you both come back in one piece."

Scott nodded and they went their separate ways. Jean walked up to Duncan, "Duncan? Are you alright?" He smiled, "Hey, Jean. Yeah. You know me, skull like concrete." He gives a light tap on his head, causing him to wince in pain, "Ow..." Jean just smiled, "Aw...you poor baby..."

As much as he hated see Duncan and Jean together, Sora needed him more. Before he left he ran into Todd, the pit pocket said to him, "Uh...Thanks. I mean it yo." Scott only response was, "Yeah..." He then ran to his car, and started up, "You better be in one piece when I find you."

As Scott drove off, he failed to notice that caught and at a fly with his tongue and hopped away. Professor Xavier told his driver, Strom, "Things seem to be under control, for now. Now, we have to hurry. We have a train to catch." With that, Storm and Charles drove away from the football field...

* * *

Sora didn't know how long it's been but he had finally cornered the thief, "It's over...huh?" He took a good look at the creature...it put the purse down as it's eyes narrowed at him. It the spoke inside his head, "We have come for you, my liege." Sora was confused, "What? Are...are you supposed to be a mutant? And why did you call me, your Liege?" Just then he noticed the monster wasn't alone. There were allot more of them and they surrounded Sora. Three of them pounced on him, but Sora doges roll out of the way.

Sora looked around and found a nearby baseball bat nearby, he picked it up so we can depend himself from these creatures. He did his best to fight them off but the bat had no effect on these creatures. When was about to sneak up behind him when a red beam blasted it away. Sora turned to see Scott put back his glasses, "Looked like you could use some help."

"Thanks, you have any ideas what these things are? I thought they were mutants at first but I'm beginning to think otherwise." Sora asked as he blocked another attack. Cyclops replied, "No clue but whatever they are, they aren't friendly to tell you that."

One of the larger ones try to smash, Scott but he removed his glasses blasting the monster away. Unfortunately, it's just got back up and went back for more. "Ugh, the just keep on coming!" Sora and Scott were starting to get overwhelmed, when all of a sudden the bat Sora had been using began to shine and glow with light, "Wha..."

Then when the light show was over, the bat was replaced with a giant key, "Um...Scott? What's happening?" He replied, "You're powers...they must now be activating." Sora saw three of the creatures try to pounce at him again. He swung his new weapon which cut threw the creatures causing them to fade away. Sora stared at this weapon...it didn't look like much but these creatures were vulnerable to this weapon. Sora's eyes narrowed, as he charged at the creatures cutting each and everyone of them down. Scott realized they were turning the tide with Sora's new found power so he provided cover for Sora, as he finished the battle.

With the battle over the weapon Sora had disappeared. Sora beamed, "We won! Yeah! We're the X-Men!" Scott cleared his throat, Sora turned to him and frowned, "Am I in trouble?" Scott signed, "No...let's drop off Kairi's purse then return home. I think I might be in trouble with the Professor."

"Huh? What happened?" Sora asked as he picked up the stolen purse. Scott replied, "Get in the car and I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

In the subway, the train had finally made a halt and people started to come off as soon as the doors opened. Ororo looked around for the new student. She saw boy stare at them, "Kurt?"

"That's not Kurt." Charles told her, he then gestured to the other side of the train, "This is." Just as he said that, a cloaked figure with suitcases came out of the train and turn to the Professor and Ororo.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other part of the world, Logan rode his motorcycle through the rode until he stopped at an nearby store. He parked his bike, went inside and removed where he noticed a newspaper title. 'EXPLOSION AT HIGH SCHOOL: STUDENTS ESCAPE SERIOUS INJURIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT.' Logan thought to himself, "Hmmmm...trouble at home."

"You want the paper?" Asked the elderly employee. Logan picked up the paper, "That's why I'm holding it, Bub. Bottle of water too. Cold." Logan began reading the article as the employee went to get the water for him, "Warm weather for this time of year."

When he placed the water down Logan gave him the money and then snatched the water. Then when the employee wasn't look Logan popped out a claw and sliced the bottle open. He drank the whole thing in on sip. The old man's eyes widened at the cut opened bottle as Logan left, "Recycle that, will ya."

Logan realized it was time to go home. He packed up the paper and started to drive back, unknowingly being spied on by his archenemy, Sabertooth...

* * *

The next day, Scott and Sora had to tell Jean what had happened. The told her everything for the creatures to Sora's new founded power and how it was the creatures' only weakness. They returned the purse to Kairi, she hugged Sora happy to see he was alright. Both Jean and Scott teased him about, how he hasn't even been to school for one day and girls are already interested in him. This caused Sora to blush. They agreed to tell the Professor about this when he was available. Sora and Scott were already dressed and ready; they stood by the door waiting for Jean. Sora was catching a few more z's while waiting while Scott knocked on the door, "Give it up Jean, it's hopeless. Sora actually fell asleep again waiting for you."

"I'll be done in a second." Jean replied as she brushed her hair. Scott continued, "C'mon, we're going to be late. We don't want Sora to get detention on his first day." Jean just continued to finish up, "Almost done."

"Look, do you want me to blow this door..." Scott threatened as Jean finally opened the door, "...down?" Jean just smiled, "So, are we going or what?" She closed Scott's mouth and shook Sora, "C'mon, sleepyhead. Time for school." Sora's eyes opened as he woke up and exclaimed, "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Sora began running towards the home entrance. Jean and Scott followed the younger teen. Scott called out, "We heading out, Professor."

"Just a moment you three." Charles replied causing the three to stop, "Come here. I want you to introduce you to someone." Sora beamed, "A new student? Sweet! That means a new friend!" Scott and Jean smiled at his child instincts. They entered the room with Charles and a cloaked figure.

"This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived here late last night." Charles introduced him. Sora offer to shake his hand, "Hey, Kurt. This is Jean and Scott. And I'm Sora. How are you doing?" Kurt was hesitant at first but the Professor reassured him, "It's alright, Kurt. You're among friends here." This seemed to satisfy Kurt and shook Sora's hand with his three fingers, "Hello."

This seemed to shock both Scott and Jean but Sora, if he was shocked he didn't show it, just smiled, "So...what can you do? Where are from? Is it nice there?" Jean smiled, "Sora, Kurt just got here, don't freak him out."

"Sorry." Sora frowned. Charles smiled, " I was just telling Kurt to how I made this institute for students that gifts aren't always an asset. Right, Scott." Scott replied, "So...you...heard about last night."

"Difficult not to." Charles raised his voice a little, "It was on all the news channels." Scott explained, "It was a bad situation and it was an accident. I'm sorry." Professor Xavier nodded, "I know. Thankfully, no one was badly hurt and the true cause wasn't discovered but you need to be more careful, Scott."

"C'mon, Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind the eye ball! What do you want from me?!" Scott asked. Charles replied, "Control Scott. That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." He then turned back to Kurt, " Scott eyes emit a optic blast beam."

"Cool." Kurt smiled as he removed his hood and revealed his blue furry face. Jean asked, "What about you, Kurt? Do you have a special gift that brought you here?" He replied by teleporting from one end of a room to another, "Maybe." This impressed the three other students, "Whoa!"

"Ya, and to answer your other questions. I come from Germany and it's quite nice there." Kurt replied to Sora's previous questions. Sora beamed, "Awesome!" Kurt nodded, "Dank, so what can you do?" Sora shrugged, "Well, I'm not exactly a hundred percent sure but..."

"Sora's a rather… an unique case most mutants are born through the X-gene but he never had that gene. When he devolved two hearts, I couldn't detect him on Cerebro..." Scott added, "And his powers just activated the other night too." Charles turned to Scott in shock, "Explain."

"After the whole incident. Sora got separated from us to case a purse thief but the thief and his friends were all these strange creatures. They weren't friendly either." Scott began. Jean continued, "From what they told me, they tried to fight them off but they were barely doing any damage even with Scott's powers but the tied turn when Sora's power activated."

"I summoned a strange giant key that seemed to weaken the creatures like Superman with Kryptonite." Sora explained, "We were able to defeat them then." Charles replied, "That is interesting. Can you show us this power?"

"I'll try. It's been on and off for me." Sora replied. He closed his eyes and raised his hand. It didn't work at first but after a few minutes with a flash of light, the giant key returned. Jean and Kurt's eyes widend, "Whoa!" Charles smiled, "Impressive. However, what you can truly do with this key is still a mystery."

"So...does this mean I can be an X-Man now?" Sora asked eagerly. Charles smiled, "We'll see. We'll talk more about this tonight. You three may go to school now."

* * *

An hour later, Principal Darkhölme looked at Sora's papers, "Another one from the Xavier school?" Sora beamed, "That's me!" The Principle looked at his papers, "I don't see anything other than a first name..." Sora smiled sheepishly, "Well, that's because I can't remember who I was before eleven...is that going to be a problem?"

Principle just glared at Sora, who just stared at her, "You don't seem happy right now? Have you tried smiling or think of something funny. That always makes me happy." Raven continued to glare at the boy before handing him his schedule, "Here's your schedule. I expect you to follow it to the letter!"

"No problem, Miss Darkhölme!" Sora saluted her as he received the paper. He left the room as he passed Todd, he said to him, "She seems nice." He then left for class as Principal Darkhölme called, "Tolansky."

Todd hopped on a chair as the principal got a good smell on him, "Ugh! Excuse me a moment, while I open a window." She went off to do so before the smell got too strong, "There." She then turned her attention back on him, "Now, Todd, let's talk about your new friend, Scott Summers."

"What about him? He's cool. Heck, if it wasn't for him those jocks would have squashed my skull flat." Todd explained while he picked his ear. Darkhölme just smirked, "Yes, well...You may have noticed Scott has special powers. There are others like him. Like that boy that just passed you. We need to know more. Much more."

"Look, man, I don't wanna..." Todd began when Darkhölme transform into some kind of demon, "Silence! You will do as your told! Understand?!" Todd was so scared he didn't even move a muscle...

* * *

"Whoa! This bedroom...is mine?" Kurt was amazed by how big it was. The professor chuckled at Kurt's reaction, "Yes, Kurt. It's why your parents sent you to us. They knew you would be happy here." Storm joined them with a box in her hands. Kurt frowned, "Happy? How can I be happy when I look like this? I scare people."

"After knowing Sora for years, I'm quite certain he will find a way. However, I have a surprise for you." Charles told him. He the pull out a watch, "Put this on." Kurt did as he was told, and when he did it activated. The blue fur, three fingers and tail was gone. This shocked Kurt, "I don't believe it!" He looked at his reflection, "I'm...I'm normal!"

"Of course you're normal Kurt but not because of that machine." Ororo told him. Professor Xaviar continued, "Strom's right, Kurt. Normal is who you truly are. Never think otherwise." He turned off the hologram, "This is just a disguise so, you don't get persecuted by those who don't understand your gifts."

"I understand, Professor, but none the less..." Kurt said as he turned back on the disguise, "...you rule!" The professor and Storm smiled. They left Kurt's room, when he checked the box. He was shocked but smiled to see his new X-Men uniform inside.

* * *

Just then in the class bell rang, informing everyone it was time for the next class. Sora and Kairi shared the same class for the next one so Kairi offered to show Sora were it is. Sora smiled, "Thanks for doing this Kairi."

"No problem. It's the least that I can do for getting my purse back. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Kairi smiled. Sora smiled and came up with a quick lie, "It was...no problem...it was just a puppy that wanted to play."

"That's cute." She smiled. Just then a boy with silver hair came walking in, "So, your the hero Kairi told me so much today. You have my thanks as well. Name's Riku." Sora smiled, "Nice to meet you, Riku. I'm..."

"Sora. I know. Kairi told me none stop." Riku smiled. Sora frowned, "So, are you two are...?" Kairi quickly exclaimed, "No!...I-I mean, we're not now. We agreed we're better off just friends." Riku smiled, "In other words, she's available."

Kairi blushed, "Riku..." Sora blushed, "I was just wondering..." Riku nodded, "So...how big of a fan are your of sports." Sora beamed, "I like all kinds or sports and games."

"Okay on the count of three name your favorite ice cream. Don't think about it just name it." Sora nodded, "Okay." Riku counted, "One, two, three..."

"Sea-Salt Ice cream!" They all exclaimed. Much to everyone's' shock, Sora asked, "Favorite Superhero?"

"Captain America!" Everyone exclaimed. Kairi decided on more question, "Favorite Hollywood actor?"

"Robin Williams!" They exclaimed once more. Riku was shocked, "What?!" Sora beamed, "Did we all just become best friends?"

"Yep!" Riku nodded. Kairi looked at the clock, "Did we forget our class is in five minutes."

"Yep!" Riku nodded. They then all headed to the next class together as friends.

* * *

An hour later, Scott was getting his lunch from his locker; Sora seemed to be doing pretty well. So far he hasn't slept through any classes and he's already made a good friend, but Jean and himself agreed to check up on him during lunch..."Yo, Summers." He turned to see Todd next pulling some unusual human moves before jumping on top of the lockers. This shocked Scott, after taking a quick look around and confirming it was just the two of them, he replied, "That's quite a jump."

"Surprised? I'm surprised can see it through your still smokes of yours. Here let me help." He then used his tongue to remove Scott's glasses. Thankfully, he closed his eyes from just in time, "Hey!" Todd just waved his glasses, "What's the matter, Summers? Afraid to open your eyes?"

"Obviously, we both know what will happen if I do open my eyes." Scott replied, as he raised his hand to where believe Todd was, "Now, hand me back my shades before I go nuclear on you." Todd nodded, "You got it." He tossed the shades a bit too far, so he used his tongue to catch the placed them back into Scott's hands. He was a bit grossed out by it. He place the glasses back on as he wiped the smile off. Todd continued, "As you can see, you and me have allot in common."

"Yeah. Now we're both slimed." Scott joked. Todd shook his head, "Nope. I mean we aren't like at other people." Scott crossed his arms, "Your point?" Todd just shrugged, "I just want to talk. Get to know each other better. You know..." Todd used his tongue to eat Scott's lunch, bag and all, "...do lunch sometime."

"I'll think about it." He replied as he realized that he needed to make a phone all now. Todd nodded as he went back to the floor, "Yeah, you do that, Summers. I got other stuff to do."

As Todd hopped out the window, Scott went to the school's phone and dialed the Professor. The professor picked up, "Hello, Scott."

"Um...Professor? You know it weirds me out when you do that." Scott replied. Charles apologized, "Sorry. What are you call about?" Scott answered, "One of the students here, he's kinda of like us."

"Yes. Todd Tolansky." Charles confirmed. Scott raised an eyebrow, "You know him?" The Professor explained, "Cerebro just detected him. He must be using his powers openly now."

"Yeah, he's not like the guy I want to room with, he has the personal hygiene of a dead pig." Scott explained. Charles replied, "You know, we can't turn our backs on anyone." Scott nodded, "I know. So, do you want me to bring him in?"

"No need. Talk to you later." The Professor hung up the phone and Scott went to join his friends. Scott spotted, Jean and Sora sitting next to the mayor's daughter and a young football player. Scott knew that he wasn't part of the group the wanted to squash Todd, but he felt uneasy of him. Nonetheless, Scott gave a smile to them, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Not much. Meet my new friends Riku and Kairi." Sora beamed. Riku smiled, "Sora's told us allot about you. It's really nice to meet you." Scott hesitated at first but he remembered Sora was a good judge of character so he shook it, "Same."

"Hey, what happened to your lunch?" Sora wondered. Scott signed, "Long story...we have a new student coming to our school..." Sora smiled, "Really? Wow! Two in a row!" Kairi smiled, "You seem easily impressed."

"Oh, Sora get's impressed by anything he sees." Jean smiled. Scott smiled, "Yeah, like the time he first saw bubbles." Riku smirked as Kairi giggled, "Really?"

"He chased one bubble through the house until he hit a wall." Jean laughed. Sora blushed in embarrassment, "Jean!" Everyone began laughing but eventually Sora joined in the laughter.

* * *

Later that evening, now in his new uniform his new boss gave him hoped to the Xavier School. Toad looked at the fence and smirked, "Ha, cake!" He easily leaped over it and headed to the mansion. Above him, Storm flew above him. Professor Xavier wanted to test this new mutant and she was going to give him one. She then began to summon a thunderstorm, as the rain fell Toad observed, "Whoa, now that is freaky."

She cast lightning down on him causing to jump out of the way. He quickly hopped his way to the school.

Meanwhile, Kurt, now in is X-Man uniform. Explored the school, when he saw there was a thunderstorm outside, he was wondering what was going on. Just then, the front doors busted open and Toad was sent flying inside, screaming like a little girl. He bumped in to Kurt causing both to fall down. They quickly got back on the feet and went into their battle stances. Toad was the first to speak, "Whoa! What are you? Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

"The name's Nightcrawler. And at least I don't smell like unwashed underwear." Said the newest X-Man. Toad's eyes narrowed, "Why you fur freak!" Toad tried pouncing on him but Nightcrawler teleported out of the way, confusing Toad. Kurt taunted on the ceiling, "As you Americans would say, 'neener, neener, neener!'"

"That ain't gonna help you, boy!" Toad said as he hopped after him. But Kurt jumped out of the way before Toad could reach him, "You're so slow." Kurt chuckled to himself from the other wall. As Kurt crawled deeper into the mansion, Toad followed as Kurt mocked, "You couldn't catch flies on the windshield."

"Get back here and fight like a man." Toad exclaimed. Just as they left, Storm came inside. Charles nodded, "Yes, it would seem indeed Todd is gifted. He could be one of us." Storm replied, "Sometimes, I think you're good heart, blinds even you."

Just then, they heard a commotion between Kurt and Todd through the hallway. Their fight was destroying stuff in the school as they made their way back to the main entrance with Charles and Ororo. Toad tried catching him with his tongue but Nightcrawler dodged it causing it to destroy several windows instead. The Professor finally spoke up, "That enough! The test is over. Todd Tolansky does have the special X-gene. He is welcomed to join us if he so much desires."

"The only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head!" Toad snapped as he went to attack Kurt once more. This time he was able to catch the unaware X-Man to get close enough to him. Their struggle cause the two of them to fall, thankfully Nightcrawler mangle to teleport them away before they could hit the floor. However, they haven't reappeared in the same room.

* * *

Cyclops and Jean now currently in the X-Men uniforms as Sora cam out in his own uniform. Jean smiled and asked, "How does it fit?" Sora replied, "Honestly? It's a bit tight."

"That's okay. Once we have a better understanding with your powers, we should be able to make it more comfortable for you." Scott reassured him. Sora smiled, "Cool. But could we make the gloves, finger less gloves. I feel like I'll have a better grip on my giant key."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Jean replied. Scott ruffled Sora's when they got a message telepathically from the Professor, "Scott! Jean! Sora! Nightcraller and Toad had teleported in to the danger room!"

"Aw, man! The danger room has automated defensives!" Scott recalled. Jean added, "It'll attack them with everything it's got." Sora added, "Guess, I'm just going to have to learn on the job."

"Seems to look that way." Cyclops smiled. They ran towards the danger room when the creatures from before popped out of the ground. Sora groaned, "Not these guys again!"

"Aren't those the creatures that you guys fought the other night." Jean asked. Scott nodded, "Yeah! Jean, can you take them out with your telepathy?" Jean closed her eyes and focused on the telepathy against the creatures..."Ugh, I can't reach to them, it's like trying to use telepathy on wild animals! Maybe the Professor..."

"I've already tried but I've only reached the same results, Jean. We're not going to be these creatures out this way. I've reached Logan, he's on his way but he might not get here in time." Charles told them. Sora summoned his key, "Guess we're going to have to do this the old fashion way."

Sora cut through the first wave with a single strike, Jean used her telepathy the lift the second wave in the air as Scott blasted them away. They continued to fight there way into the danger room. Meanwhile, in the danger room there was a three way battle between Nightcrawler and Toad against the danger room verses the monsters. Kurt groan, "I can't just catch a break today!"

Just then, the three X-Men enter the room after dealing another wave of monsters. Scott began giving the orders, "I got the canons! Sora, you take care of the monsters! Jean, keep them clear of the tentacles!" Sora and Jean nodded and went to do as they were told, "We're on it!"

Scott fired his optic blast destroying one of the cannons as Kurt took cover. Sora used his new weapon to cut down many on the mystery red eye creatures. A cannon fired upon Sora, with no time to think Sora raised his Keyblade in defense and deflected the laser back in to the cannon destroying. Sora muttered, "Can't believed that worked."

Kurt tried to climb up a wall to avoid the lasers but then an electric tentacle came right at him. However, Jean used her telekinetic powers to move Kurt out of the way. Kurt smiled in appreciation, "You are an angel." Jean joked, "On occasion. How about you? Are you a demon?"

Toad continued to hop out of the way of the attacks from the danger room and the monsters. However, enclosing walls soon trapped Toad and he couldn't hop over them. Right before it could crush him. Scott destroyed one of the walls with his optic beam, "Tolansky! Over here!"

Sora cut down another monster, "Go! We got you covered!" Todd didn't need to be told twice. Scott fired another beam destroying another cannon. The Professor and Storm went to the control room, the least the could do was shut down the danger room so they could deal with the monsters and get Nightcrawler and Toad out of there, "Security Protocol Override! Priority X! Voice Print! Charles Xavier!"

The computer to checked out his voice, "CONFRIRMED. SHUT DOWN IN FIVE SECONDS." Sora and Scott were back to back as they destroyed tentacles, cannons, and monsters. Kurt then realized what this place was, "Ah, now I get it. It's a training area. Watch..."

Nightcrawler teleported behind a nearby cannon, "...I just pull the plug and..." But as he did that, things did not go as planned as the cannon start firing randomly, one was heading straight towards Sora, Cyclops, and Toad, but Sora quickly reflect the blast as he exclaimed, "Kurt! Teleport now!"

Kurt did as he was told as the laser came directly back at the wild cannon, destroying it. Sora grinned, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." The Danger room finally shut down, however Toad was not happy at what he experienced, "Forget this, man! I've seen enough I am out of here!"

Toad began hoping away but Jean tried to stop him, but then the entire mansion began to rumble. Nightcrawler's eyes widened, "What's happening?! An earthquake?!" Sora looked up, "Guys, I don't think we done fighting just yet."

Just then three monsters came in and forged together as one really big one. It looked down at the X-Men. Storm didn't hesitate to join the fight casting down lighting upon it. The monster raised his left arm in defense as Cyclops blasted it with his optic beam. It raised his right arm in defense. Scott eye's narrowed, "Let's see if we can take this thing apart. Kurt, while we got it distracted teleported the arms away! Jean make sure the arms don't go back to the body as long as you can! Sora once Jean gets hold of that things arms..."

"I do my thing!" Sora smirked. Kurt nodded, as he teleported to where the monster was and did was he was told. With the arms away Jean took hold of them. Jean struggled, "Hurry! I...don't know...how much longer...I can...hold this!" Sora nodded. He began whacking at the arms until they was destroyed. As Scott and Storm continued to fire at the monster, Scott exclaimed, "Now go for the Legs! Keep it off balanced!"

Like before, Nightcrawler teleported the legs away, Jean managed to take hold of them as Sora destroyed them. The monster finally had it as it fired lasers all over the place causing everyone to take cover of block the incoming fire. Professor was worried if this was more than the X-Men could handle coinciding this was a threat no one had seen before...but the tide turned when Logan joined the fight. He popped out his claws and cut through the window. Wolverine ordered, "Spikey! Red! Fastball special! Now!"

Sora nodded to Jean as she used her telekinetic powers to throw Sora directly at the monster. Sora and Logan then slashed their blades at the monster. Once landing on their feet, they turned to see the result. The monster fell apart and faded into Darkness. Logan turned to Sora and smirked, "So, first time using your powers in combat, huh? Not too shabby, Bub."

"Logan! Your back!" Sora beamed as he hugged Logan much to his annoyance, "What did I tell you 'bout hugging me Spikey?" Sora let go and frowned, "To not to..."

"Better." Logan crossed his arms. Jean ruffled Sora's hair to cheer him up as Logan turned to Nightcrawler, "So, is elf here the new rookie?" Nightcrawler frowned, "No, I blew it tonight. I nearly got Sora and Scott killed. I'm sorry, Professor. You all been wonderful...but...I guess...I don't belong here."

Nightcrawler then teleported away, the professor exclaimed, "Nightcrawler wait!" Scott then spoke up, "No sweat, Professor. Sora and I got this. C'mon." Sora smiled and nodded. Hopefully, they convinced Kurt to come back. Wolverine turned to Sora as they left for Kurt, Storm walked up to Logan, "What is it?"

"Sora's new powers. I know what it is. And the monsters that attacked us." Logan replied causing Storm and Jean's eyes to widen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt had teleported to another part of the mansion. Kurt gasped to see an real cool aircraft he had never seen before, "Whoa! What is this?" The automatic doors opened allowing Sora and Scott to enter the room as Scott answered, "The SR-77-Blackbird." Sora added, "I just call it the Blackbird."

"Faster than the SR-71, plus three times the range and fire power. It's nice, right?" Scott concluded. Kurt nodded, "Yes...is this yours? Please, tell me you get to fly it." Scott replied, "It's ours. Stick around and we'll show you how to fly this bad boy. What do you say? Want to be apart of our team?"

"Please say yes! I like having more friends to hang out with!" Sora beamed. Kurt frowned, "Me? I almost got the two you killed a few minutes ago." Scott smirked, "Yeah...don't do that again..."

Sora placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, we all make mistakes...Believe me. I made a ton when I first came here..."

* * *

_Sora was sent fly back to the ground. Scott smirked, "Giving up all ready? C'mon Sora. I thought you were stronger than that!" Jean cheered Sora on, "Sora, you almost had him!"_

_"What? Now you're teaming up on me?" Scott joked. The even year old nodded as he picked up his wooden sword and went to engage Scott once more...later that day. Sora frowned because he kept feeling like he blew it. Over and over again, Jean placed an hand on his shoulder, "Sora. You see all those dents and nicks you got?" Sora looked to the damaged toy sword, "Each one is proof your learning."_

_"You're trying to much to move your body. Instead, you should let your body move you." Scott suggested, placed an arm on his shoulder as well, "One day, what's going to make you truly an X-Men is by learning from you mistakes and never give up. Then you'll probably be the best of all of us. Powers or no powers." Sora smiled at his new friends..._

* * *

"...the point is that we're here to learn from our mistakes. It's why we're all here." Sora finished. Kurt replied, "So, you two don't mind the way I look?" Scott replied, "Dude, just don't hassle me about my shades and will call it even." Sora grinned, "Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts. Also, if it weren't for you, we'd have allot harder time taking that monster out." Kurt grins, "Then we have a deal!"

"Welcome to the team!" Sora grinned. Scott offered, "C'mon, we'll show you were they hide the sodas." They were just about to head up when the professor called them, _"In a moment you three. Logan has some information on tonight's attackers and Sora's new powers..."_

* * *

"The creatures that attack, they'd showed up on Earth and disappear almost 10 years again. S.H.E.I.L.D. called them the Unversed." Logan began, "Fledgling emotions that have taken form, the sole purpose is to feed on negativity."

"So, like when Duncan wanting the beat the daylights out of Toad?" Scott recalled. Kurt added, "Ya, and Toad's anger towards me?"

"That's the general idea." Logan nodded, "S.H.E.I.L.D. managed to keep the situation quiet but were unable to destroy them. When the stopped showing they thought the danger was over...until now." Sora wondered, "So, if they feed on negativity, then why go through all that trouble to steal Kairi's purse or attack the school?"

"If I had to guess, to get to you." Shocking everyone. Logan explained, "Before they disappeared, S.H.E.I.L.D. did find one theory of a powerful weapon they believed that can eliminate this creatures along with any other monsters of the dark. They called it the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Sora wondered. Wolverine explained, "It was only a rumor at the time so Fury never looked too much into it. But from what I do know is that it granted the wielder with incredible powers and they the Keyblade chooses it's master and for the first time in a manila, it choose you, spikey."

"Well, at least we have an idea what we're dealing with. Congratulations Sora. Both you and Kurt are the newest members of the X-Men." Professor Xaviar told and Kurt were shock by this before beaming, "All right!" They gave each other a high five. Jean turned to the Professor, "So soon?"

"Don't worry, Jean. We'll help Sora out every step of the way. And he proved himself ready when he went into the danger room today. He'll mange." Charles smiled. Making Jean sign in relief before smiling as well. Meanwhile out side the mansion, the boy in the mask grinned under his mask, "Phase 1 complete..." He then summoned more Unversed and sent them out all over, "Time for phase 2..."

* * *

"I can't believe this! You were actually inside and you ran away!" Printable Darkhölme exclaimed. Toad winced, "Hey, I freaked! So sue me, I did what I could!" Her eyes just narrowed at him, "And no doubt the good professor wiped your mind so you can't remember anything!"

Toad shook his head in response. "GET OUT!" She exclaimed. Toad hoped away and once he was out, the principle slammed the door shut and roared as she went back to her true blue form, Mystique. Just then metal rooms in the room floated around her, "You mustn't be so hard on the boy, Mystique. We don't want to thin our ranks now, do we?"

She backed away in fear, "Uh...No, sir. I'll try to more careful." Magento told her, "See that you do. After all these years we found the Keyblader to only learn he's in Charles hands. However, it's only a minor setback. It's only the beginning."

* * *

**Next time: The X-Impulse**

**Charles takes Sora and Jean to recruit some new mutants. However, they learn the Lance has a bad attitude and is trying to corrupt the young Kitty Pryde. Can Sora convince her join the X-Men or will they both be new players in Magento's game. Find out next time.**

**So, to begin why use the Unversed instead of Heartless and Nobodies? Because Vantias is the big baddy other than Magento for this season we'll see more Heartless and Nobodies in the upcoming seasons. And forgive me, I only speak English so just pretend that I wrote Kurt speaking in a German accent. Not entirely sure, how to write that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, don't forget to follow and fav if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter 2: The X-Impulse

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Marvel, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. And here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The X-Impulse

Young teenage girl, Kitty Pryde, slept on her bed after staying up late studying. She had dreamt that she was somehow flying over New York City. When the laws of gravity decided to finally kick in. She screamed as she fell to the streets below...when she woke...in the basement. Her parents heard her crying and came down to her. As her mother went to hug her as her father asked, "What happened? Were you sleep walking?"

"N-no... I-I fell...I fell straight through the ceiling!" Kitty cried. Kitty's mother hugged her tight, "Dear...shhh...you were just having a nightmare." Kitty's father looked up with his eyes widened, "I...don't think so." His wife looked up, to see what he was talking about and they saw part of Kitty's blankets and pillows stuck between the ceiling. All Kitty could say is, "What am I? What's happening to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Xavier detected the young mutant's powers active on Cerebro. Sora walked in, "Hey, Professor." Charles looked to Sora, "I thought you were heading to bed, Sora."

"I was actually on my way to my room. Did Cerbro detect another mutant?" Sora wondered. Charles nodded, "Two actually. Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers."

"Cool. Your going to try to recruit them tomorrow?" Sora wondered. Charles smiled, "Yes, we are." Sora raised an eyebrow, "We? Wait, you want me to come with? Should this be for a more experience member like Scott or Jean?"

"Well, Jean is coming with me tomorrow but I thought she could use a little help. They might be scared of the mutant abilities so I thought best to bring someone who can make them calm and perhaps happy. And you do have a trenchancy to make people happy."

"Hey...I do my best." Sora smiled. Charles frowned, "But that's not the only reason I need you there..." Sora raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Charles flipped a switch on Cerebro, "Recently, I asked Hank to make a few modifications to Cerebro. Before it could find all the humans and mutants in the world...now it can detect something else."

Just then among the blue and red dots. Purple dots appeared all over the city, Sora's eyes widened, "Are those..."

"The Unversed. Yes, since the Keyblade is the only thing that weakens them. I'm going to need you to be out bodyguard for tomorrow." Charles told him. Sora smiled, "Don't worry, sir, by the end of the day. We'll have two new recruits and they'll be completely safe with me around. Hopefully, it won't end up being the same with Todd Tolansky."

"I pray for that too, Sora. Now get some sleep we have a long journey ahead." Professor told the Keyblade's chosen one.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was running late for school. He still was finishing up his breakfast as he ran towards the school as fast as he could, Kurt look at his watch to see how much time he had, "Ugh, late again!" Kurt swallowed his food and check to see if he was alone. Once, he confirmed it, he teleported closer to the school entrance. He tip towed to the entrance doors when he saw the face of his school's Principle, "Ah! Miss. Darkhölme!"

She observed his watch before saying, "Hmm...watch isn't slow, must be you. One more tardy Mr. Wagner and I'll put you in my after school group." Kurt's eyes widened, fortunately Scott came out, "Hey, light a fire under it, kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you." Scott turned to their Principal, "Miss. Darkhölme."

"Sunk off for another breakfast burger gutbomb, didn't you?" Scott presumed as he took him to his class. Kurt raised his hands in defense, "What can I say it's an addiction." Darkhölme continued to stared at Kurt, she somehow knew him before...

Just then a dark portal appeared behind Principle Darkhölme, and the boy in the mask walked out of it, "Seems like your having a rough day with Xavier's team of mutants." The Principle turned around to see the boy, "What is this?! If this is some sort of prank, I'll send you to my..."

"You mean that weakling Toad? The only recruitment so far...what if I can introduce you more of our kind...Mystique." The boy told her. Principle Darkhölme eyes widened at first but then ship shaped into her true blue form. Mystique glared at the boy, "Did Magento sent you?"

"Actually, I want to join your Brotherhood of Mutants and meet your big bad boss. So, here's the deal, I provide good word on new mutants for you to recruit and you provide a good word for me." The boy offers. Mystique replied, "I'll consider it. The new mutants...where can I find them."

"Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers...both in Northbrook, Illinois. Xavier is already on his way to recruit them so you may want to hurry. I can get you there no problem but only if you agree to our terms. I'll keep them busy and take you after school hours but you have till then to agree to my offer." The boy told her. He then opened another dark portal and prepared to leave when Mystique stopped him, "Wait..."

The masked boy smirked under his mask, "What do I call you?" He replied, "Call me Vanitas."

* * *

Meanwhile at Northbrook, Illinois, Kitty tiptoed through her own home carrying her backpack. She was trying to leave for school when she ran into her mother, "Honey? I thought we agreed you were staying home today?"

"Yeah, what's like the point, you know? You guys don't want to talk about it and I will like go crazy if I sit around here all day." Kitty replied. Her mother asked her, "But should you really be at school?"

"Kitty! Honey! Where are you?!" Her father called out upstairs. Kitty pleaded to her mother, "Please, mom. Dad will make me stay." She gave it a second to sink in but smiled and nodded, "All right, go on." Kitty beamed and blew a kiss to her mother. Her mother waved goodbye as her daughter left for school. She hoped she made the right choice for her only daughter.

"Why just Sora and I? Why not all of us?" Jean asked as Professor Xavier piloted the Blackbird. He replied, "Because you're the one who can connect with this girl and Sora...well, you know him, he can make anyone feel better about themselves..." Just as he said that Sora looked down, "Hey! I can see the school from here! Do you think I'll eventually get the powers to fly! That would be awesome!"

"I hope we'll be able too. At least with Sora our chances will be better. But what about that other kid? The one from the foster home?" Jean asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, what about...what's his name again...Lance?"

"Correct, Sora. Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that, you two just focus on Kitty's parents." The Professor told them, "Remember, Jean, you are a model at what we are offering them. No pressure." Jean laughed nervously, "And to think we missed a nice relaxing midterm from this."

"Yeah...by the way...what did we tell Kairi where we're going?" Sora wondered. Jean raised, "Don't you mean the whole school?" Sora looked to Jean, "Yeah, isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said Kairi. Well...to answer your question, Professor Xavair jus called us in sick but why so interested in the mayor's...?" Jean stopped as she put two and two together, "Oh...I get it..." Sora raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You like her..." She smirked. Sora smiled, "Of coarse...I like all my friends. I like you. I like the Professor. I like Scott. I like Kurt. I like Mr. Logan. I like Miss. Ororo. I like Riku..."

"That's not what I meant, Sora..." Jean shook her head in amusement. Sora wondered, "Really? Then what do you mean?" Charles smiled, "Your discussion about Sora's relationship with Kairi later, we're here."

* * *

"What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?" Asked Mrs. Pryde. The Professor, Jean, and Sora stood outside on the porch of the Pryde home. Jean said to them, "Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need..."

"Excuse me, Miss, but you can talk to us out here." Mr. Pryde cut her off. Sora nodded and smiled, "He's right, Jean. It is a beautiful day after all." Kitty's parents gave Sora and odd look they weren't sure if Sora was joking or being serious. Charles just smiled, "Very well. I think you both know Kitty's going through a transition. We simply want to help her though it. Why don't you tell us about last night."

Kitty's parent eyes widened. How could they possibly know... Mr. Pryde eyes narrowed at Xaviar, "Last night is none of your business. Now, please just leave us alone." With that that went back into their house and slammed the door shut. Sora crossed his arms, "Hmmmm...now that I think about it, showing up at Kitty's house and asking them about last night after Kitty's powers activate does seem a bit suspicious."

"Next time, let's just call and get hung up. Less hassle." Jean replied sarcastically. Sora was confused, "But I don't think that would help at all..." Jean place a hand on her forehead, Sora eyes widened, "Was that sarcasm?"

Jean nodded. Sora frowned, "Oh..." Jean just smiled, "It's okay. You're still learning." The professor nodded, "You need to get in contact with Kitty directly at her school. Remember, there are still the Unversed out there so be on your guard." Sora replied, "Don't worry, Professor. Nothing will keep us distracted from recruit Lance and Kitty and stopping the Unversed! Nothing!" Just then, an ice cream truck drove pass Kitty's home. Sora beamed, "ICE CREAM!"

Sora began chasing it. Jean tried to stop him but he way already out of reach, "Sora! Wait!" She signed, "You can't take him anywhere without him getting distracted." Charles smiled, "What else can you expect from him? For now, just help him remember why we are here and he'll go right back on track." Jean nodded as she ran after the boy...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Institute, Logan was washing the windows to the institute while everyone else was either busy or away. Just then he caught on to a familiar scent and it was coming closer. Logan looked to the distance and growled at the name, "Sabertooth..."

At the same time, Sabertooth was on the trail of his arch foe as he road on his motorcycle, he growled, "Wolverine..." As Sabertooth drove closer to the mansion, Logan quickly put on his uniform and got on his own bike to engage his enemy. As Scott and Kurt returned from school, they watched Wolverine drive away in a hurry. Kurt wondered, "What's up with Logan?"

"Whoa! That man is packing some serious attitude." Scott commented. Kurt looked to him, "Want to follow him?" Scott grinned; they could use a little action now. "Let's go!" He told Kurt. The two X-Men made their way to the garage and opened it up to see many parked cars. Kurt asked, "Should we take the X-Van?"

"Uh...a lower profile, I think." Scott replied as he hopped in his own car, "and cooler besides." As Scott started up the car, he asked Kurt, "You coming?" Kurt quickly teleported in the car and replied, "Hit it." With that they drove after Logan, hoping where ever he went to, a little action wouldn't be too far behind...

* * *

Back at Sora, he continued to follow the ice cream truck, "Wait! Ice Cream!" Just then Sora heard the school bell ring. Sora stopped, "Oh...I guess it's time for school...oh, well maybe next time..." Sora then made his way to the sorce of the bell, "Huh? The school looks different...I wonder if there remodeling? I hope my friends aren't worried about me."

Little did he know that this wasn't actually his school. This was really the school of Kitty Pryde. Lunch was over and Kitty was getting her gym bag for her next class. As two girls stood behind her, and smirk mischievously, "Riley, check the Kitty pity party."

"Dreading P.E. no doubt, probably the only class she's not acing." Riley replied. Her friend smirked, "Let's, uh, give her some time off." Silently agreeing with each other, they snuck behind Kitty and pushed her inside her locker. With that Riley locked her in as her friend mocked, "World closing in on ya, Kitty?"

They laughed as they ran away as Kitty tried to call for help, "Hey, let me out your jerks! Open up! Let me go!" Just as Kitty keep banging on the inside of the locker hoping someone would hear her, Sora had entered the building. Sora looked around, "Wow...even the inside of the school looks different...I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"I-is someone out there? Can you hear me?!" Kitty called out as Sora nearly past her. Turned his head, "Huh?" He ran to the banging locker, "I hear you. How'd you get stuck in there?"

"I was pushed in and some jerks locked me in! Let me out!" Kitty exclaimed. Sora tried to calm her down, "Hey, hey, hey, easy... Panicking won't solve anything. It's going to be okay...now I need you to calm down and tell me the combination to your locker so I can get you out."

After a few seconds, Kitty stopped banging and started to calm down, "O-okay..." She then told him the combination, Sora tried turned the the locked but something went wrong, "Dang it! It's jammed!"

"What?!" Kitty exclaimed. Sora reassured, "Don't panic. I...I think I have an idea...but I'm going to need you to trust me." Kitty replied, "Trust you?! I don't even know you!"

"Well, then let's fix that...hi, I'm Sora. What's your name?" Sora asked. Kitty gave a little smile, whoever was out there seemed to be kind and gentle, "Sora, huh? Interesting name...my name is Kitty." Sora silently slapped himself on the forehead, "That's right. We're here to recuit two new mutants. Kitty was one of them."

"Nice to meet you, Kitty. I wished our introduction was more face to face..." Sora smiled. Kitty giggled. Sora continued, "Kitty this idea only just came to me and I'm not sure how I exactly where I got this idea from but I'm I think...no...it will work. Do you trust me?"

"Hmmmm..." Kitty thought before smiling, "Yeah, I trust you." Sora nodded, Sora summoned his Keyblade, "If you look like a key, I sure hope you work like one." He then pointed the Keyblade at the locker, just then light swirled around the blade and shoots a beam of light, which hit the locker making a unlocking click sound. Sora beamed, "It worked!"

"Alright!" Kitty beamed as she leaned on the locker. Sora prepared to open the locker, "On the count of three, I'm going to open the locker, please don't run me over..." Kitty nodded, "Okay."

"One...two..." Right before Sora could open the locker, Kitty phased through the locker and accidentally knocked Sora over. Sora groaned, "Three...ow..." Kitty's eyes widened it happened again, Sora told her, "Kitty, I haven't even opened the locker yet." They open turned to see the locker creped opened. Sora smiled to her, "Okay, it's open. You're okay."

"Uh...sorry..." Kitty laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone, "Please, don't like anyone." Sora raised his hand, "I promise." Kitty signed in relief until they heard some one gasp. They turned to see a teenage boy staring at them and dropped the spray paint in his hands. He hand been spray painting the lockers as a prank when he witnessed what had happened and smirked, "Hey, did you two see what you just did?"

"Uhhhh...I heard her calling for help and unlocked the door..." Sora began as Kitty nodded, "And I-I like just fell out!" Lance continued to smirk, "Yeah, man, right through the door. Right after, your brother used his giant key to unlock it." Sora quickly played dumb, "Uhhh...what giant key?"

 _"Where are the Professor or Jean when you need them?"_ Sora thought to himself. Lance looked at him oddly, "Dude, your literally holding it in your hand." Sora and Kitty looked at his Keyblade. She silently gasped, was that how he got her out? Sora quickly made it disappeared, "There's no giant key in my hand. You're seeing things." Kitty may not have known this boy for long but he did get her out of her locker and he was denying this teenage boy any knowledge of her...'unique abilities.' Kitty lied, "Uh... yeah... I... just like told him my lock and opened it. Just like that."

"That is so cool!" Said the teenager not buying what they were saying. Sora was beginning to worry, if this guy start telling everybody what he saw, the secret of mutants was over, _"Professor! Jean! Where are you?! We have a huge problem!"_

"You're crazy! C'mon, Sora, let's get out of here!" She told the Keyblade wielder. As they were about to leave, Lance grabbed her by the hand, "No, no, no, I'm the one guy who gets the beauty of it cause you're both just like me. Really!" Both Sora and Kitty was confused, Sora thought, _"Wait, there was another mutant here. Is this Lance?"_

"Alright then. Check this!" Lance said after a quick look around. He then closed his eyes and everything began to shake and began to open all the lockers causing some stuff to fall out of each of them. Sora stated, "I-I must o-of h-had to m-much s-sugar again..." Kitty couldn't say anything, "What is going on?"

Soon it was over and after a few deep breaths Lance turned to them, "Get the picture." Kitty couldn't say anything for a few seconds before replying, "No...your just like some freak! Leave me alone!" She began running for it. Sora then realized she forgot her gym bag, picked it up for her. He turned to Lance, "She's going through a phase, right now. Could we talk later?"

"Hey, no problem, man." Lance nodded. Sora then ran after her while Lance smirked, "You can run but you can't hide because I'm going to rock your world." Kitty quickly hide around the corner, see took a few deep breaths, before checking to see if she was being followed. No one was there, she signed in relief..."Hey...Kitty?"

She screamed as she punched the guy right next to her...which happened to be Sora. He winced at the pain before giving a slight smile, "Nice hit...ow..." Kitty gasped, "Sora! Oh...sorry...again..." Sora shook it off, "It's alright. Sorry for scaring you...anyways you forgot your bag."

"Thanks...wow, your like so nice and I'm totally hurting you for it." Kitty frowned as she took her bad. Sora replied, "It's no problem...really. It was just an ancient. You're just really freaked out, right now."

"Can you blame me? One minute, I'm like an totally average girl and now a going through things like a ghost. I'm a total freak" Kitty cried. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey...it's not so bad. Try waking up with no memory of who your are and learning you have one extra heart. The whole Keyblade thing didn't came till recently..."

Kitty looked up to him, "So, I guess you're like kinda used to it, huh?" Sora joked, "To be fair, I've also had spikey hair and shoes that look like they were made for clowns as long as I can remember too." Kitty smiled a little, "So, I haven't seen you around the school. Are you new here?"

"Yeah...long story short...I was taking a vaction with a friend of mine and then I saw an ice cream truck and chased for a while. Then heard your school's bell rang and thought it was my school and went back for class..." Sora explained. As Kitty began giggling, Sora smiled, "It's okay... laugh... I deserve it."

Kitty bursted out laughing, "Oh, you goof... I'm so... Sorry..." After a few moments, she calmed down, "Hey...if it's all possible could you stay until your friend finds you... I really need the company today." Sora nodded, "Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you. Again. That's three I'll own you." Kitty replied as she led him to her next class. Sora shrugged, "Who's counting?"

 _"Sora! Sora! Where are you?!"_ Jean called out. Sora replied in his thoughts, _"I hear you, Jean. I'm okay!"_

 _"Thank God. I finally found you. You can't just run off like that. We might not be able to find you next time."_ Jean replied. Sora replied, _"Sorry Jean. I'll try better next time...Oh! And I found our possible recruits! I'm with Kitty now."_

 _"Really? Wow, what are the odds? Just stay with her, okay? I join you soon."_ She told him.

* * *

And he did...as soon as she finished changing she waited for her by the sidelines as she went to her gym class. Meanwhile, the girls who put her in the first place were stretching out when Reilly pointed out, "Hey, Amy. Check who got out." Kitty looked a little nervous but Sora smiled, "You'll be fine. If you need anything, I'll be right here."

Kitty smiled and nodded as she joined her classmates. The coach whistled her in, "Pryde. Your late." Kitty apologized, "Sorry, coach. I was having...a little trouble with my locker..." Giving a glare to Reilly and Amy, "...and my… little brother got lost coming home so I thought he could stay until our parents come pick him up."

She took a look at Sora, who just smiled a waved, "Fine...as long as he behaves himself." The coach then called out to Kitty, Amy, and Reilly, "Alright, you three, to the long jump. And since your tarty, family problems or not, you're going first." Kitty frowned and nodded.

Meanwhile, from the rooftops of the school building Lance and two other teenage boys climbed to the rooftops and examined the roof emergency exit. "Shut up with the clotting around." One of them glared. The Lance's other friend replied, "Shut it, Grif. Can you bust it or not."

"Not. It's wired into the alarm systems." Grif frowned. The two looked to Lance as he kept watch, "Now what, Alvers? There's no way to get in to the stinking office and midterms start in the morning." Grif added, "Yeah, and your prime price for exam answers aren't going to fit after the test. Can't you just make a door?"

"Sure, and let them know we were in." Lance answered sarcastically, "They'll change the tests!" He told the two of them, "I got a sweeter idea. I just need one of them." Gesturing to Kitty and Sora below. Grif raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you going to have them long jump through the wall? C'mon, get serious."

Lance grabbed him by the arm, "You riding me, Grif? Are you?" Things began to shake for a bit causing him to shiver in fear, "Sorry, man. I-I was just..."

Lances other friend calmed him down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's cool Lance." Lance released them and said, "You two just lined up as customers. I'll snatch the answers." Back on the Kitty, she prepared to make her long jump, Sora cheered her on, "You can do, Kitty! I believe in you!"

"Hey, are you lost? You past weirdville miles away." Reilly mocked him. Sora smiled, "Oh, I'm not lost. I brought my compass!" He pulled out a compass causing both Amy and Reilly to just stare at them, was he mocking them? Coach tried hard not to laugh, "Quiet, everyone. Pryde, go."

Kitty smiled, for once in her life she felt complete confidence that she could do this. She began her running start...when she tripped. Sora winced and ran up to her, "You okay?" Kitty smiled and nodded. "Hmph! Amateur!" Amy shook her head. Reilly walked up, "Take note, Pryde siblings. This is how athletes do this."

Kitty just glared at them. Sora took note, "Are those the jerks that locked you inside your own locker?" Kitty didn't reply, Sora had got his answer. Sora glared at them, before smirking just as Reilly was about to jump, Sora muttered, "Is that Justin Beaver?" This cause Reilly to lose focus on her jump, "Where?!"

She then crashed land headfirst. Kitty turned to Sora, who just shrugged, "What?" Coach replied, "Seriously, kid. Next disturbance and I'll have to call your parents." Sora nodded as Kitty whispered, "Thanks for that." Amy just glared at them and prepared to show off when a small earthquake made the sand push Amy the opposite direction covering her in sand. Kitty turned to Sora, who shrugged, "Don't look at me, I just use a giant key, I can't control the earth... As far as I know anyways."

Then both Kitty and Sora had a general idea where it came from the both turned to see Lance on the rooftops waving at them. Kitty just slowly back away and ran back to the school where she ran into Jean before running off. "Kitty wait!" Sora stopped to see Jean, "Oh, Jean! Am I glad to see you. Kitty's having a rough day."

"I've noticed. Have you mentioned her at all about the school." Jean asked. Sora answered, "Not yet, I was planning to help her get through the day and tell her about it on the way home. I fear I'm not doing a good enough job." She smiled at Sora, "You're doing fine actually... I've saw a glimpse into her mind and learned you're actually the first friend she made here... She's already seeing you as her little bro...uh-no!"

"What is it?" Sora worried. Jean replied, "The Unversed! They're here and they're attacking Kitty!" Sora gasped and the two ran inside after her.

* * *

Kitty whimpered as she tried to back away from the Unversed. The monsters tiptoed to her, stalking her. Right when they were about to strike Sora jumped in and strikes them down with his Keyblade. Sora got into his battle stance to combat the monsters. He told Kitty, "Get to safety! I'll handle them!"

"But what about...?" Kitty asked. Sora smiled, "I'll be fine. I got this. I'll find you later. I promise." Kitty nodded as she ran away as Sora engaged the monsters. Kitty ran into the school stage area for class meetings and plays. Once she knew she was safe from the monsters, she kicked a chair out of anger. How could she be so helpless? Sora was out there fighting some type of monsters while she hid in here. She should be looking after him of all things. She learned on the table thinking of what to do. The table then flipped over causing her to lose balance. She quickly regained it to tried to catch the plastic bowl of plastic fruit but it went right through her.

She gasped and knelt down and tapped it. It was solid after staring at her hand for a few moments she closed her eyes and reached for the bowl. This time she planned it to go through. And it did much to her surprise. "Kitty!" She quickly pulled it back out as a red head entered the room, "Kitty. Are you okay?"

Kitty backed away at first but then decided to play it cool and hoped shed leave, "Are Reilly and Amy friends of yours? Because I had nothing to do what happened on that field." Kitty decided to look at one of the school masks for some odd reason. Jean told her, "I know and I'm not either of their friends."

"Well, you look like you'd be her friend." She replied as she hid behind the mask. Jean signed, "Kitty...there's no need for masks. I know what's going on." Kitty pulled the mask away and glared at her, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NEITHER DOES THAT CREEPY GUY OUT THERE!"

"Well...maybe Sora but he's different..." Kitty muttered. Jean replied, "Who? Lance? Forget about him, this is about you. You and your wonderful new gift." Kitty didn't drop her glare, "I don't have any gifts... just a curse..."

"Only if you let it be. I want help you understand you gift if you just..." Jean began when Kitty cut her off, "LOOK! I don't want any of this, it's hard enough being normal, you know!" Jean signed, Sora made it look so easy, "Kitty. I want to watch you something for a second. Please?"

Slowly but surly Kitty looked at Jean. Using her account kinesis, Jean used powers to put the mask that was in Kitty's hands back on the wall where it originated. Kitty gasped, "H-how did you do that?" Jean replied, "Just like how you have the ability to phase through walls. One day, I woke up and found that I have this power, trust me I hated it too."

"I... I don't believe you." Kitty said as she pushed her hand away, "This is a trick!" Jean shook her head, "No...no you do believe me. I know because of my other ability... I can read your thoughts." Kitty gasped and tried to shut her out, "No! Stay out of my head! No!"

Kitty ran away form her crying. Jean exclaimed, "Kitty! Wait, you should also know..." Kitty slammed the door to try to find another place to hide until Sora could find her. Jean signed, "... Sora's my friend, too." Just then she felt a hand was place on her should...and not in the friendly way. She turned to see Lance behind her, "Listen to my advice, Red. I'm the only friend those two are going to need and I'll be teaching them what's what. So, you just back yourself off."

Lance just pushed her aside to go after her. Jean signed, if she was going to get Kitty to join them, she need to get Sora. He seems to be the only guy she seems to trust. Sora ran up, "Jean, I got rid of the Unversed... where's Kitty?"

"Well..." Jean replied sheepishly. Sora signed, "You had to tell her your a telepath, didn't you?" Jean nodded, "In fairness, you took it very well when you found out."

"I'd like to point out when you did. I was still trying to relearn what some of the vocabulary ment and...well...it's me. I'll get impressed by anything. And Kitty's not me. You should have waited untill she was more comfortable of the fact she's a mutant before telling you could read her thoughts. Things never seem to end well when we do it early."

"Good point. Any ideas?" Jean asked. Sora was shocked by this, "Me?" She nodded, "You really seem to know what your doing. I'll let you take lead." Sora crossed his arms, "Well...I'm not sure about Lance...but while I try to find Kitty again. I want you to join the professor and convince Kitty's parents that she needs our help. Cause what I've observed that she really needs to talk with her parents. Then with her mom and dad on board we just might be able to convince her. I'll still here and do what I can."

"Alright...I trust you, Sora..." Jean replied. As Sora went to search the school, Jean smiled, "Sora's actually doing okay so far." As, she left the room behind Sora, they were currently being watched by Vanitas from a distance.

* * *

Back with Kitty, she was picking out the books for her next class from her still unlocked locker. She then was giving a small tap on the shoulder, she hoped the it was Sora checking in on her. However, she saw it was the creep from before and she dropped all her books to punch him. He quickly raised his arms in defense, "Easy, I won't shake things up. I promise." He went down to pick up her books, as he handed them back to her, he said her, "I'm a...my name's Lance. We should really talk."

"Why can't anyone just leave me alone?!" Kitty exclaimed as she snatched her books back. She slammed the locker shut causing Lance to wince, as Kitty walked away, "You feel sick inside every time you think about it, don't you? You want it to go away but it won't. Your afraid at what will happen and your parents are clueless. Probably ashamed. Being alone doesn't help. So, it's why you allowed your little brother figure in so you won't fell alone."

Kitty paused...that was exactly what she felt. But how did he know? Unless... She turned around and snapped, "What are you reading my mind too?" Lance shook his head, "No way! It's... Just I've been going through it myself. You know, trying to figure it out. Your lucky you even have that kid with you. I never had anyone like that. But I learned how to control it. Meet me outside the old office in an hour. And you can bring your friend too if you want to. I can show you both how."

Kitty remained silent, she wanted to but... she wasn't sure... She prayed nothing bad happened to that boy and went to look for him. He always seemed to know what to do.

Xavier rolled out of the apartment they were staying in. He called Jean through his iPhone, "Sounds like Lance could be trouble. Sora's right. If he bounds with Kitty, we might not be able to reach her."

"Your right. He is reaching her but thankfully so is Sora. Much like the way he bounded with us after the first week." Jean told him. Charles smiled, "He truly is gifted in this. Has he had any luck finding her?"

"No. I offered to use my powers to help him but he said he was better off looking. He doesn't want to risk freaking her out more than she already is." Jean answered. The Professor reminded her, "He has to find her, Jean. I don't want to lose her. Remember, whatever obstacles get in the way, they can be overcome. We'll go with Sora's plan. Meet me at the Prydes' house. Xavier out." He hung up the phone and looked at the stairs down to the street and told himself, "Well...some obstacles are more irritating than others."

* * *

Back with Scott and Kurt, they continued to follow Wolverine until, they lost him. Kurt looked around to be sure but slammed his hand on the car in annoyance, "Ugh! I lost him!" Scott reacted, "Hey, hey, watch the door panel! It's smudge resistance not sent resistance!" Kurt's eyes widend as he found Logan at the parking lot above, "There!"

Wolverine stood there, waiting for the arrival of his arch-foe. He then heard another motorcycle coming closer...he knew exactly who it was. Sabertooth rode on the roofs above, hoping to catch Wolverine off guard. However, he did noticed and jumped out of the way. Sabertooth went around and stopped as he ready up for another attack, "Unfinished business, runt!"

"Bring it on, pops! Bring it on!" Wolverine growled as he popped out his claws. With that, Sabertooth charged in once more on his motorcycle. Wolverine waited for the right moment to chop off the head wheel. Causing him to crash off the parking lot and began to fall to the streets below. Sabertooth managed to catch on to a ledge before that happened. His destroyed bike on the other hand was about to fall on top of Scott and Kurt. Quickly thinking, Nightcrawler teleported them out of the way.

However, Scott's car was destroyed, "Ugh! My car!" Back on the rooftops, Wolverine knew the battle wasn't over yet. Sabertooth began throwing cars threw the parking lot roofs above him causing Wolverine to loss his balance. Eventually, Logan fell through a hole to the same level Sabertooth was.

He didn't allow Wolverine an chance to get back up as he used his strength to throw a car on top of the X-Man. Wolverine struggled to get free as Sabertooth recited, "'One shall fall by the others hand.' Our destiny...we can't change it!"

"I didn't know you went for that philosophy mumble jumble." Wolverine replied as he tried to get free. Just then Cyclops and Nightcrawler joined the fight, "Hey, hairball! I got your destiny right here!" Cyclops fired an optic blast at Sabertooth sending him flying and cashed into another car. Wolverine used the opportunity to get himself free. Nightcrawler quickly teleported to pounce on Sabertooth but he just stood there like Kurt was nothing sending him on the hard ground.

"Typical..." Kurt groaned. Sabertooth growled as he tried to finish off his intervener but was stopped by Wolverine, who tackled him to the elevator. He popped out his claws to finish the fight but Sabertooth kicked Logan off him. The Elevator closed cutting eachother off, Wolverine tried to get threw but the Elevator was already going down as Wolverine finally cut threw though the door only to hear Sabertooth say, "A taste of things to come, Wolverine!"

Wolveine growled. Sabertooth had escaped again. Nightcrawler beamed claiming it as a victory, "Ha! We showed him! We're the X-Men!" Wolverine just glared at the two, "I don't fight your battles, so don't fight mine." Wolverine walked away from them. Kurt just joked, "Ah...he loves us."

"Oh, yeah. Big time." Cyclops replied sarcastically. He hoped Jean and Sora were having a better time than they were...

* * *

Lance waited for the two of them. He then noticed Kitty coming, "There you are... So where's your friend?" Kitty frowned, "Don't know. He like doesn't go to our school so he might be lost. I shouldn't have left him alone." Lance just shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine. We'll meet up with him later."

"H-how do you take control of it?" Kitty asked. Lance replied, "By admitting, no one wants to cope up to, that we are outsiders. That there is something wrong with us." Causing Kitty to frown even more, but he lifted up her chin, "Hey, don't fret it, embrace it. The way I see it, fate left us winning cards, if we plan together."

"Well, nothing is making any sense." Kitty continued to frown. Lance replied, "That's why I'm here, to light your path and the first steps leads right into that office." Lance gestured to the nearby wall for here to try her power, Kitty was hesitated at first but then she concentrated and use her power to get to the wall. Kitty looked around, she did it! She actually did it! She leaped for joy as she looked for the building entrance. She unlocked the door and let Lance in, "Did you see me? Did you?"

"Yeah. Wow, Kitty. How did it feel?" Lance asked as he shut and locked the door so no one would follow them. Kitty replied, "It was like...totally unbelievable!" She went to hug Lance. He smirked, "Your making it yours, Kitty. Once you own it, nothing can haunt you." Kitty began to smile.

Kitty's parents ran up to me Professor Xavier, Jean, and Sora. Kitty's father asked, "Where is she?" Sora explained, "I managed to find her but she managed to break into the old office with Lance." Kitty mother was shocked, "She's never do anything like this before!"

"I'm thinking we have Lance to thank for that." Jean told them. Sora replied, "I can still reach her. But I need your help. Your daughter needs your help." Both parents nodded to the strange boy. Charles added, "Go with them, Jean. I'll catch up!" The four of them run ahead but they were cut off. Mr. Pryde exclaimed, "What are these things?!"

"Unversed! I got this!" Sora stated as he charged through cutting threw the monsters. Jean used to telekinesis to push some of them out of town because Kitty needed them now. Once, they reached the old office. Mrs. Pryde tried to open it, "It's locked!"

"There has to be another way in!" Jean exclaimed. Sora replied, "No time! I'll unlock the door!" The three just stared at Sora, "Just trust me! Jean keep me covered." They nodded and moved out of the way. Jean created a telekinetic shield around them. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the door and like before lights swirled round the key. Then a beam of light eight came out and unlocked the door. Sora smiled, "That should do it! Let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Lance was typing on the computer and after a moment the disk came out causing him to smirk, "Ha, ha, tests answers present and accounted for." Kitty was shocked, "That what it's about? Cheating?!"

"Hey, this crummy school uses these kind of test to keep us down, Kitty! No more! We take control!" Lance smirked, "Now, let's modify some grades. Pryde. P. R..." Kitty was horrified, she didn't want this, "No!" She tried to stop him, but he caught her hands, "Look, there's no victim here. We're just evening the score."

"This doesn't feel right! I-I changed my mind! I wanna go!" Kitty told him, she turned to leave but Lance stopped her, "Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing? C'mon, Kitty!" Just then, the door was unlocked and opening, "I don't think she wants to go with you, liar!" They turned to see Sora, Kitty exclaimed, "Sora?! Your alive!"

"I promised I would find you! And I also found your parents." Sora smiled. Kitty's parents came in along with Jean, Mr. Pryde exclaimed, "Let go of my daughter!" He ran up to stop, Lance. The teenage boy glared, "Far enough, old man!" Lance began a small quake to cause the bookshelf to fall right on top of him. Kitty was terrified, "No! Stop!"

"They are just going to confuse you, Kitty! We're out of here!" Lance then used his powers to make a hole in the wall. Sora spoke up, "Kitty! Are you really going to believe him? Especially, since he both lied and used you for his own selfish gain?! Your scared, I know! But no matter what happens your parents will still love you! Just listen to them!"

"He's right! Kitty We can get through this together!" Her mother pleaded. Kitty struggled to get free of Lance's grip, "Let go of me!" It was working. Lance tried to pull her back, "We're in control! We make our own way!" As Jean moved the bookshelf off of Mr. Pryde, he said to his daughter, "Kitty, I pushed you to this, I know! I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I'm not prefect. I'm learning. Just like you are."

Tears fell down Kitty's checks, "Daddy?" Sora joined in, "You can decide whatever future you want, Kitty. And your parents can be there every step of the way but let's get you to safety! I promise I will protect you!" Lance told her, "Forget them, I'm bringing this place down!"

Lance went do so, but Jean held the roof preventing it from collapsing on them. Sora used his Keyblade to cut through the debris to reach the teenage girl. Sora added, "Jean told me you call your gift a curse, you go with him I guarantee it will be!" Her mother pleaded, "Please! Listen to him!"

"Sweet heart! We love you!" He father told her. Once Sora was close enough he offered her hand, "See, Kitty! Wanna go home? I'll take you there!" Lance exclaimed, "Forget them! Your with me now!" Kitty's eyes narrowed, "No! I'm not!" She phased out of his hand and ran to her family. She whispered to Sora, "Kick this jerk's butt!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora nodded as he charged at Lance. Lance tried to concentrate harder by Jean kept mostly be together. However, a few debris did fall but Sora was able cut through it. Pounce and kicked Lance through the hole, also making him dropped his answer disks. Sora knew they had to go, so he pointed his Keyblade at the disk, "Fire!"

And flame ball came out and hit the disk causing it to melt. Lance was shocked, "No!" Lance tried to run back in but Sora kicked him out once more, this time he stayed down. Sora rushed his way back to Jean, but that's when she began to lose it. Part of the building began to collapse on him. Kitty noticed, "Sora! Look out!" She rushed in to pull the closet person she had to a brother out of there but the debris fell on both of them. Professor Xavier rolled in as the Unversed retreated, _"Jean! Your powers! Use your powers!"_

 _"I'm trying! It's to much!"_ Jean replied in her thoughts. Charles replied, _"I'll help you! Keep your mind clear!"_ Jean worried, _"But Kitty and Sora..."_

 _"Keep your mind clear!"_ Charles told her. Kitty's parents began crying, they're daughter was gone. Along with the boy who tried to help her. If they'd only had helped her from the start... But just then Kitty phased out of the debris with Sora, "Whoa! That's awesome! Thanks, Kitty."

"You're welcome! You like totally helped me so much today! It's the least I can do!" Kitty replied. Kitty's parents looked up to see their daughter alive. They beamed as Kitty went to hug her parents. Sora then spoke up, "I hate to break up the reunion but we should probably get out of here."

"Yeah, everyone hold on to me. I'm going to get us out of here." Kitty nodded. Everyone did as they were told as she phased them all to safety, as the building finally came down. The Professor smiled, "Yes, Kitty. It is a gift and up you used it well."

Kitty went to hug her parents once more, "Mom? I'm so sorry. And daddy? These people, they like want to help me. I trust them." Mr. Pryde replied, "I know Kitty and so do I." Sora smiled for the family. A tear went down his check as he secretly wished he could find his own parents. Jean placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find them and your past. Someday. Sora... I promise."

"I know..." Sora nodded. The Pryde family turned to them as Mr. Pryde spoke up, "Professor, I believe there are things we need to discuss." Xaviar smiled, "Yes, we do!"

Kitty ran up to Sora, "Sora! You rock! You totally owned that jerk! And the thing with the fire! Awesome!" Sora smiled, "Thanks, but it's not as cool as saving us from a crumbling building. I didn't even know if it was going to work."

"Neither did I! So, if you just started school then maybe I can like help you out with any problems your stuck on!" Kitty replied. Sora smiled, "Thanks, Kitty! And we all should be able to help you out get better in gym."

"Sounds like a plan!" Kitty nodded. Sora crossed is arms, "Except… you can come to school looking like that." Kitty frowned, "What's wrong with my cloths? They're like totally in style."

"Not your cloths, your face." Sora smiled. Kitty was confused, "Huh?"

"No frowning, no sad faces. You gotta be happy…" Sora explained as he pulled Jean in, "…like us. This school runs on happy faces." Kitty frowned, "Happy? Sora, I was like barely even smiling in school unless I got to see my good grades. How am I supposed be do that?"

"Like this." Sora answered as he pulled on a ridiculous face with his hands. Kitty couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard tears started rolling down her face. Jean joined in not long after as well as the adults. Kitty's parents smiled, they had a good feeling that they're daughter was in good hands. Kitty finally calmed down. Kitty smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Don't mention it." He replied. Then Sora wondered, "Kitty...before we arrived here... Jean asked me if I like this girl in school and she told me it was a different kind of like. What did she mean by that?" Kitty smirked, "Oh... There's a girl..." Kitty turned to Jean, ""One he totally like like?" Jean nodded.

"Like like? You're not making any sense." Sora stated completely oblivious. Kitty putted simple, "C'mon. She means the like from those love stories." Sora blushed, "What?! I don't like her that way!"

"The blush says otherwise." Jean teased. Kitty asked, "So, who is this girl anyways?" Jean replied, "Kairi's our mayor's daughter!" Kitty smirked at Sora, "Wow! You don't aim low!"

"Now what does that mean?" Sora asked. Jean and Kitty just laughed, and she knew she was going to like her life as an X-Man.

* * *

Lance finally got up. His eyes narrowed, his answers! That little brat took them from him. He was going to make Sora pay one day. He was about to leave before the cops showed up, when a corridor of darkness opened up, and Principle Darkhölme walked out, "I'd say you blew your chances at this high school."

"And you are?" Lance asked. Darkhölme smirked, "Your new advisor. I made an opening for you at Bayville High." This shocked Lance as Vantias walked in to join her, as she concluded as she revealed her true form, "We have much to teach you, my young Avalanche."

* * *

**Next time: The Galactic Heroes**

**Sora discovers his true purpose when his Keyblade takes him to another world. There he must stop a powerful Kree warrior by teaming up with a scavenger, a daughter of a Titan, a destoryer, a talking raccoon, and a living tree who can only say, "I am Groot." Can Sora gather these misfits together to form the Guardians of the Galaxy? Will Sora make ever home in time? Find out next time!**

**Okay, another finished chapter! Yes the next Chapter Sora will visit the Guardians of the Galaxy along with other worlds eventually. The first time will be on his own but I will have him teamed up with other members of the X-Men as the story goes through. It's about them too. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. Please leave a review on your thoughts. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Galactic Heroes

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, Cartoon Network, and Marvel. And here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Galactic Heroes

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Kairi asked Sora. They had hung out to see the new Independence Day sequel and it was getting late. Riku nodded, "Yeah, I take drop both you and Kairi home. No problem." Sora raised his hand, "It's alright. I'll feel like walking this evening."

"We heard you gotta new student in your school and she's also coming to our school tomorrow. Is it true?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, Kitty. She's nice. I think you guys would like her." Kairi nervously asked, "So...your not interested her...in any way, are you?"

"Interested? What do you mean?" Sora wondered. Riku exclaimed, "She means if you want to date Kitty and not...!" Kairi quickly covered his mouth before he could say her name. Kairi quickly filled in, "And not anyone out your home school like... say...a girl at our school?"

"Oh..." Sora realized, "No, I only see Kitty as a friend besides it really wouldn't work. With her living right next to me she most like end up like my sister if anything... And that would be... Awkward." Kairi signed, "Oh, what a relief..."

"Huh?" Sora was confused. Riku removed Kairi's hand and whispered, "Just skip to the part, where you give him your phone number." Kairi blushed, "Uh...hey, Sora? I know you've only been here for a few weeks and if you have any questions about school... just give me a call..."

"Um...okay...but I don't know..." Sora pointed out but Kairi cut him off and asked, "Can I borrow your arm for a second?" Sora raised an eyebrow, "Uh...sure." He raised his arm as she took out a pen and wrote her phone number on it. Kairi smiled, "Be sure to write that down somewhere before you wash."

"Okay..." Sora replied staring at the phone number. Kairi smiled, "We'll see you next week." Riku smiled, "Take care, man."

"Yeah...you too..." Sora nodded. As Riku and Kairi went inside Riku's jeep. He smirked at Kairi, "You like him..." Kairi's eyes narrowed as she blushed, "Shut up and drive..." With that, the drove home as Sora waved goodbye to them. He went back to stare at the number... "I wonder if she's aware we all carry iphones now..."

He reached down in his pocket to pull out his phone except..."Ugh! I left it at home..." Sora groaned, just the Sora's Keyblade appeared. His eyes widened, "Huh?" He didn't summon it, he looked around. Thankfully, no one was around. Sora tried to put it away but it refused, "C'mon..."

After a third attempt light swirled around his Keyblade until the light was so bright it blinded him. After huge flash of light, he disappeared. Just as a man in a brown cloak watched the whole event...

* * *

After the light show, Sora's eyes opened and observed around the area him. He saw many mutants...or at least he thought the were mutants in orange jumpsuits, "I don't think I'm in Bayville anymore..." His eyes widened as a few of them started at them, "Um...hi... I'm just going to take a guess here... And I'm going to assume that this is a prison of some short..."

They nodded to him. Sora continued, "...and from the looks you giving me, you most likely use me as a hostage to try to get out of here." They began each grinning. Sora gulped, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

They each began slowly walking to him. Sora then realized something and grinned, "...and coinciding there are no humans around means I don't have hide my powers." Sora re-summoned his Keyblade as the criminals charge him. He swiped his Keyblade at one causing him to trip. He then slammed the handle on his Keyblade to knock one out as he punched out another. He then cast a fireball to send one flying. Thankfully, with his training with Wolverine and his battles with the unversed he was used to dealing with groups of villains. One tried to get the drop on him but he was saved by a green woman who took out the last guy. Sora turned to her, "Um...thanks?"

"Come with me if you want to live, Keyblade Master." She told him. Sora raised his eyebrow, "How do I know you won't take me hostage as well?" She replied, "You don't... But I'm the best chance you've got and I need your help. And if I fail to do that I was here for, billions of lives will be lost."

She then walked off... Sora wasn't sure if she was beginning honest with him... But she was his best chance to figure out how he got here and get home. And if what she said was true... He had to help. Sora groaned, "Dang it, conscious!" Sora quickly followed her, and he asked her, "So, how'd you know who I am?"

"Like the gaint key wasn't obvious." She replied sarcastically. Sora nodded, "Good point." She turned to him, "Though to be honest, I thought the Keyblade Master would be older, stronger, and wise. Why it picked you, boy, I'll never know." Sora frowned at that as she continued, "But beggars can't be choosers. You'll have to do."

"So, what's the situation? Why do you need me anyways? Who are you?" Sora asked before she could reply another group of thugs and seemed less intrested with Sora and more with the green woman, "Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy."

"Huh? What's going on?" Sora was confused. What exactly did she do? Just as another prisoner came with anger in his eyes, "You dare? You know who I am, yes?" The inmates slowly backed away the woman, now known as Gamora, and the one who held the knife her throat replied, "You're Drax...the Destroyer!"

"You want to know why they call me this?" He asked. The same Immate replied, "You slated dozens of Ronan's minions."

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood...and he laughed!" Drax said. Sora's eyes widened, he felt bad for this guy. Drax continued as he walked, "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family and I shall take one of his in return."

The prisoner backed away and handed him the knife, "Of course Drax. Here I…" But before anyone could do anything Gamora took two of the prisoners' knives and killed two of them with it, causing Sora to wince, she pointed the knifes to Drax and another prisoner that threatened her life earlier. She told them, "I am no family to Ronan or Thanos..." She the put the knives down showing she meant no harm to either of them, "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax wouldn't hear it and grabbed her by the throat, "Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Sora quickly stepped in before he could kill her, "You know if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose I don't think this is the best way to go about it."

Drax turned to Sora as someone else spoke up, "He's right!" Sora turned to see another human who looked about a little older than Kitty and Kurt. Drax turned to him as well and asked, "Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?"

"Well I mean she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." The teenager chuckled. He lifted his shirt to show a few scars on his chest, "Look, this sis from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed my with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." He showed another by his neck, "I got right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then…" he stopped to see Sora and Drax just staring at them when he realized, "You don't care but there's the point." He guested at Gamora. "She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you..." He finger out and slid it across his throat. This only confused the two even more, Sora wondered, "Why would he put his finger on his throat?"

"I have no idea." Drax agreed. The only other human explained, "What? Oh, no. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat." Sora then understood, "Oh...that make senses! I get it!"

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off." Drax replied. Sora looked at him sounds like he and Wolverine would get along... just fine. The teenage contenuied to explain, "It's a general expression for you killing somebody."

"You've heard of this? You've seen this right? You know what that is?" He asked the other prisoner. He quickly nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

"Everyone knows." Drax explained. Sora replied, "I didn't until now." Peter just stared at Sora for a few seconds before turning back to Drax, "What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Sora nodded, "Besides who would your rather go after, someone who used to work for this Ronan guy, or the man who murdered your family himself."

Drax took their words to consideration before releasing her, he looked at the knife, "I like your knife. I'm keeping it." He then walked away as the prisoner frowned, "That was my favorite knife."

Sora then offered to help Gamora up but she replied, "I'm fine. Just come with me." She got up as he followed her as well as the other human. He spoke up, "Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die." Gamora turned to him, "Then why stop the big guy?"

"Simple. You know where to sell my Orb." He answered. Sora just replied, "Excuss me!" They turned to Sora, "Hi, I'm Sora! Just a few moments ago I was on Earth..." Peter cut him off, "Whoa! Wait, your from Earth too?"

"Yes." Sora nodded. Peter did the finger to throat symbol again, "Then how do you not understand what this means?" Sora answered, "Hey, I lost my memories, three years okay. I'm still trying understand even the simple things in life." Peter then nodded as Sora continued, "...anyways, now I'm here in this alien prison, I believe. And I haven't the slightest idea why? Can someone explain this to me?"

"You're the Keyblade Master..." Gamora pointed to him, "You get summoned if the worlds are in grave peril or some outside your world needs your help. This qualifies."

"Okay, then why am I in prison? I'm pretty sure it's not just to get Drax to spare your life." Sora asked. Gamora replied, "I'll explain it to you later..."

"Hold on, lady!" Everyone turned to see a talking raccoon walking up to them, "Your saying this, kids, a Keyblade Master? The so called legendary warriors long to believed to be extinct as Jedi are and your saying this kid's the one was supposed to protect the universe." Gamora nodded, the raccoon exclaimed, "The universe is doomed!"

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed clearly not hearing what he said about him, "You're a talking raccoon!" The raccoon just stared at him, "You too?! What the heck is a raccoon?!" Sora wasn't really sure what to say, "uh...it's what...you are?"

"Kid, like I told, Peter Quill, there ain't no thing like me, except me." The raccoon stated. Gamora pointed out, "Besides the point. How are we going to sell it when we and it are still here?"

"My friend, Rocket, here has escaped 22 prisons." He replied. Rocket grinned, "Oh, we're getting out. And then we're heading straight to Youndu to retrieve your bounty." Peter asked, "How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" Gamora hesitated at first before replying, "Four billion units."

"WHAT?!" Rocket exclaimed. Peter eyes widened, "Holy shit!" Sora nodded, "That's allot of units." Rocket nodded, "Yeah, way more than Quill's bounty!"

"That Orb is my only opportunity to get away from Ronan and the Organization." She explained. Sora wondered, "Who's the Organization?"

"Geez, kid, you must of hit your head pretty hard to forget about them. No really knows what they are and were they came from but...what we do know of them is they were able to kill her father, Thanos." Rocket explained. Sora turned to Gamora, "I am so sorry..."

"Don't be... I would have killed myself given the chance." She told him. Sora was shocked, what did her father do to make her want to kill him so badly. She continued, "As it turns out, they are just as bad as him and they want the Orb, too."

"And let me guess, it would be very bad if it fell into their hands." Sora assumed. Gamora nodded, "Correct." She turned to Peter, "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly, and I'll split the profit between the three of us."

"I am Groot." They turned to see and huge talking tree nearby in a cell. Sora was amazed, "Wow..." Rocket added, "Four of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usually." Groot just groaned as Gamora turns to Sora, "...and I'll show you how to get home once this is over."

"Sounds fair." Sora nodded...

* * *

"You have been betrayed Ronan." The a man in a cloak stated. Ronan replied, "We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the orb."

"As if! Our sources within the Kyln say Gamora has her own plans for the orb! Look, your partnership with us is at risk. Xemnas wants at little chat with you." The clocked man opened a corridor of darkness, "Best not keep him waiting."

Ronan glared at the man before going through the portal himself. Soon, he found himself at the World that Never Was. The Organization's number II appeared in his chair. Ronan look to the highest seat and knee that this was their leader, he explained to them, "With all due respect Xemnas, Thanos's daughter and made this mess and yet you summon me. First, she lost a battle with some primitives. Then she was apprehended by the Nova Corps. Your sources say that Gamora meant to betray us the whole time!"

"Mind your tone, Accuser." Said number VII, "We assigned Gamora and her sister Nebula under your authority and your responsibility..." Xemnas raised his hand and number VII remained quiet. He nodded letting him continue, "I only ask that you take this matter seriously."

"The only matter we do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me! Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And apparently you alienated Thanos's favorite daughter, Gamora. And now sources say that she has made contact with a wielder of the Keyblade."

"Impossible! The Keybladers are long extinct before the Jedi were." Ronan replied. Number VIII spoke up, "Actually, like the Jedi a handful manger to survive and a new one was chosen very recently, got it memorized?"

"No! Then we must destroy him or he'll do whatever it takes stopping us retrieving the Orb and succeeding in destroying Xandar." Ronan eyes narrowed. Xemnas replied, "I would actually prefer. He will be needed to further us in our plans. I shall honor our partnership, Kree. If you bring me the Orb and the boy." Ronan nodded as Xemnas finished, "Should you fail us... then you serve us forever as Dusk and a Shadow. Now... go..."

Xemnas opened a corridor of darkness to return home.

* * *

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sora asked. Everyone met up with Rocket at the cafeteria. Rocket explained, "Okay, guys. If we're gonna get out of here we need to get into that watchtower."

He guested to the watchtower in the center of the cafeteria. "And to do that I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."

"Leave it to me." Gamora nodded. Rocket guested inmate with a robotic leg. "That dude there?I need his prosthetic leg."

"His leg?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Rocket nodded, "Yeah, by the looks of him, he's completely useless. I don't need the rest of him." Sora looked offended, "Dude, why do you even need it?"

"You want to go home or not, kid?" Rocket asked. Sora signed, "I still feel wrong about taking his leg." Peter pointed out, "You do realize he was put in here for a reason, right?"

"So, were you." Sora pointed. Peter nodded, "Fair point. I'll get the leg, and I'll even pay him for it, if makes you feel better." Sora signed, "I can live with that."

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you guys see it?" Rocket asked. Everyone nodded, "Yeah."

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower I definitely need it." Rocket explained. Sora raised an eyebrow, "What about my Keyblade? Won't that work instead?"

"You don't know how to fully use it, kid. Trust me, if you were older and had more experience, I'd definitely go for you?" Rocket answered. Sora groaned, he hated when he was treated like a kid. Gamora asked, "In that case, how are we supposed to do that, Rocket?"

"Well I suppose these bald-bodies of yours find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out a trade with the guards." Rocket answered. Gamora looked offended, "You must be joking."

"No, I really heard they find you attractive." Rocket replied. Sora signed, as he thought to himself, _"I wish my friends were here to explain their talking about to me."_

"Look, the panel is 20 feet in the air and it's in the most heavily guarded part of the prison." Peter pointed out, "With all the security around the watchtower it's impossible to get up there without being seen."

Little did they know, Groot had already walked his way to the black panel, grew himself extra feet high and reached for the panel. Rocket told everyone. "I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery. So figure it out!"

Groot ripped the cover of the panel out and it fell on an inmates head knocking him out. Sora turned to Groot, "Uh...Rocket? What happens if say we do get the battery?

"I was just about to get to that. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Rocket replied. Sora's eyes widened as Groot tried to pull it out, "Not yet, Groot!"

Groot yanked the plug out. Then the lights dimmed for a bit which got everyone's attention and then the alarm started to blare. Everyone turned to Groot as Rocket shrugged, "Or we could just get the battery first and improvise."

"I'll get the armband." Gamora stated. Peter also stated, "I got the leg."

"I'll...help Groot." Sora shrugged as he summoned his Keyblade. The guards outside the tower were about to open fire on them. "Prisoner, drop the device. Return to your cell or we will open fire." Groot just glared at the drones and guards, "I... AM... GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Fire!" The opened fired on Groot, Sora deflected the laser fire back to the drones and force the guards to take cover, he didn't want to hurt them for doing their job. The watchtower commanded ordered the prisoners, "All prisoners return to your sleeping areas."

Rocket dogded all the bullets to reach to Groot, once he got to Groot and climbed on him and complained, "You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?!"

As a drone fired on Groot, he used his branches as a shield before knocking it away to Sora who cut it in half

Two guards with guns appeared and pointed their guns on Sora, Rocket, and Groot, One of the guards ordered, "The animal is in control. Fire on my command!"

However, Drax was nearby and ran to the guards and shoved one out of his way before disarming the other. He threw the weapon at another guard before throwing the guard he held away. He then took out another guard before taking out on two other guards. One guard was able to hit Drax but he shrugged it off and head butted him back before slamming another guard to the ground. Drax turned to Rocket, "Creepy little beast!"

He tossed one of the guards fallen guns to Rocket. The talking raccoon caught and loaded it up, "Oh... yeah!" Rocket then began firing on the other drones as Sora and Groot covering him. Meanwhile, Peter was talking with the alien with the robotic leg. The guy wasn't sure he heard him right, "You need my what?"

At the same time, Gamora was fighting her way to a guard with an armband. She dodged a rocket and used her incredible reflexes to take out two of the guards. She dodged a gunfire and fought off a guard with a laser gun and a riot shield.

She restrained a guard with an armband with her legs. "I'll need this." The guard smirked, "Good luck. It's internally wired."

"I'll figure something out." Gamora replied before knocking him out painfully. Peter ran his way to rejoin the others when he was stopped by a guard, ""Drop the... leg?...and move back to your cell!" Peter then used the leg to knock out the guard and took his gun. He then opened fired on the drone destroying it.

Rocket continued to open at the drones but he eventually ran out of ammo so, he tossed the gun aside. Gamora called to him, "Rocket!" She threw then the arm band to Rocket.

He caught the armband and ordered, "Move to the watchtower!" Everyone ran straight for the tower. Gamora was able to get there first. Groot lift Sora and Rocket to the tower as Peter climbed on Groot to get up there. One of the drones was about to shop Peter but was ripped in half by Drax. He looked to Peter, "You! Teenage boy who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Quill groaned, ""It was one time, man."

He continued to climb Groot followed by Drax. As they reached command tower and unlocked to door when they heard, "We need all available guards in full combat gear…" He turned to see everyone glaring at him. Groot threw him out and the locked themselves inside as Rocket went to worked on his escape plan. Gamora was surprised to see Drax there. Drax glared at her, "Spare me your foul case woman!"

"Why is this one here?" She asked in annoyance. Peter replied,

"I promised Drax he would stay by your side until he kills your boss and I always keep my promises when they're to muscle bound whack-jobs who would kill me if I don't." Peter answered. He placed down the leg, "Here you go.""

"Oh, yeah, I was just kidding about the leg. I just needed these two things." Rocket explains she as Sora and Peter's jaw dropped. "What!?" Rocket grinned, "No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? No wait, what did he look like hopping around."

"You mean to tell me that we got that leg for nothing?! I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter pointed exclaimed as Sora added, "How can you honestly think that's funny?!"

Rocket just chucked to himself as Drones opened fired on them but thankfully the room offered them protection. Drax asked, "How are we going to leave?"

"Well, He has a plan." Peter replied, "Do you? Or is that another thing you made up?" Rocket reassured everyone, "I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket exclaimed working as quickly as he could. Drax told him, "Cease your yammering and relive us from this irkstone confinement."

"Yeah, I have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter agreed causing Drax to glared at him, ""Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"What's with Drax and metaphors?" Sora wondered, even he knew what that last metaphor meant. Rocket replied as he worked, "His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax replied. Gamora complained, "I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy."

Suddenly, guards with heavy weapons showed up. Sora's eyes widened at the size of the weapons, "That doesn't look good." Peter agreed, "Those are some big guns."

"On my command! Number one!" The commander shouted and a trooper fired a rocket at the tower and the tower shook on impact. Gamora explained, "We are ready for your plan rodent!"

"Hold on!" Rocket shouted back working faster.

"Number two!" The commander shouted and the trooper fired a rocket at the tower. Drax remembered. "I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."

Rocket turned around and glared,"Not helping!"

"Number three!" The commander shouted as a third rocket was fired on the tower and the impact cracked the window. Sora quickly started praying, he take being grounded than this any day. "All fire on my command! Three! Two! One!" Sora closed his eyes and awaited for impact when Rocket plugged wires in and everyone outside the tower was floating. Everyone was shocked by this, Sora wondered, "What... just happened?"

"He turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but in here." Gamora explained. Rocket then hacked around a few more things and the room itself began to float. Groot smiled, he never doubted his friend. Rocket the took the control of the remaining drones and they help the room move through the prison. Rocket smirked, "I told you I had a plan."

Soon they head to the prison hanger doors and they left through there. Room hit the walls a few times but they manged to get through. Once They landed, Rocket shut the hanger doors behind them. Peter had to admit, "That was a pretty good plan." Rocket nodded. Sora then used his Keyblade to knockout the broken window so they could get out. As the others went to get their stuff Peter looked out the window before saying, "Yeah! There it is! Get my ship! It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

Sora looked to the ship, and nodded, "Got it!" Rocket complained, "They crumpled up my pants into a ball! That's rude! They folded yours." Peter went to get his things, he checked to see if everything was there. Gamora observed him, "The Orb's there. Let's go."

"Wait, wait, wait." Peter panicked. Sora wondered, "What is it?" Peter replied, "That bastard didn't put it back." It only made Sora wondered, "Put what back?"

He just gave Gamora just gave him the bag with the Orb, "Here. Get them to the ship. I will be right back." Gamora asked, "How are you gonna possibly..."

"Just keep the Milano close by. Go. Go!" Peter told her as he ran off. Gamora just signed as she did as she was told. Once everyone was changed into their normal attire. They got on the Milano and Rocket flew it away from the prison but still keeped in range to wait for Peter, "Well, how's he gonna get to us?"

"He declined to share that information with us." Gamora replied. Rocket complained, "Well, screw this, then. I ain't around for some humie with a death wish." Sora replied, "We will, because I was taught never to leave any teammates behind..." Sora signed, "...even one with a criminal record. Dear God, I hope this doesn't backfire on me."

"That's life for you, kid." Rocket stated. Sora complained, "I have a name, you know!"

"You got the Orb, right?" Rocket ignored Sora. Gamora nodded, "Yes." She went to check on it but it wasn't there. Sora replied, "Guess he took it so, we wouldn't leave with out him." Gamora groaned in annoyance. So, they had no choice but to wait. However, Rocket was starting to become impatient really fast, "If we don't leave now. We will be blown to bits."

"No! We are not leaving without the orb." Gamora said. Everyone then looked waiting for Peter as he flew towards them. Drax stated, "Behold." Sora smirked as he looked to where Drax was looking, "He's back, guys."

"This one's got spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion what weare you retrieving?" Drax asked as he and Sora helped Peter back on the ship. He ejected his cassette from his player. Sora and Drax examined it, "Whao...retro tech."

He remembered Kitty mentioning it to him as processor technology before CD's and iphones. Drax just looked at Quill, "You're an imbecile." With that, they flew away from the prison. Sora observed what was outside the window, and he was amazed, "Guess, I really am in space."

"Whoa! Whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing?! You can't take my ship apart without asking me!" Sora heard Peter demanded. Sora turned to see Rocket was working on something. Peter asked, "See, what it this?"

"Don't touch that!" Rocket told him, "It's a bomb." Sora's eyes widend, "A bomb?!" Rocket nodded, "Yup."

"And you leave it lying around?! Isn't that dangerous?!" Sora exclaimed. Rocket replied, "Relax, kid. I was gonna put it in a box." Peter asked, "What's a box gonna do?!" Rocket just picked up what Sora thought looked like a Birthday present, "How about this one?"

"No! Whoa! Hey! Leave it alone! " Peter got defense about the present as he put it away from Rocket. Rocket only asked "Why What is it?"

"Shut up!" Peter complained. Rocket only shrugged, "Hey." Peter then asked what Rocket was working, "What's that?"

"That's for if things get hardcore." Rocket replied, "Or you just wanna blow up moons."

"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora stated. Rocket complained , "You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Peter then looked at the map, "Listen, I need your buyer's coordinates."

"We're heading in the right direction. For now." She replied. Sora smiled, "You know, if we're all gonna work together, we might wanna try trusting each other a little bit."

"And how much do you trust me?" Gamora asked the boy. Peter walked up to her, "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this thing was. Because from what you told us, I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."

"If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." Drax stated as he picked up the Orb. Gamora told him, "Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all."

"Or just you, murderess!" Drax argued. Gamora glared at him, "I let you live once, princess!" Drax exclaimed, "I am not a princess!"

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on the ship!" Sora got everyone's attention. Peter nodded, "He's right. We're stuck together until we get the money." Drax tossed Peter back the Orb, "I have no interest in money." Sora raised his hand, "Neither do I."

"Great. That means since Sora and Drax don't want the money, more for the three of us." Peter stated. Groot huffed getting everyone's attention, "Mmm?"

"For the four of us. Partners." Peter corrected. Gamora replied, "We have an agreement, but I'll never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy." Gamora walked off, Peter smirked, "Oh she have no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." Sora had no idea what that meant but it couldn't be good, "Yeah, when I get home, I'm showing... Twice."

"You got issues, Quill." Rocket stated...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Nebula and Ronan were interrogating one of the guards as the Unversed searched the prison, "I swear! I don't know where they went I swear!" Nebula signed, "If he knew where they were headed, he would have told us. "Ronan, the Nova Corps sent a fleet to defend the prison."

"Well then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant." Ronan ordered, "Find the Orb. Any means, any price."

"And this place?" Nebula asked. Ronan answered, "The Nova cannot know what we're after. Cleanse it." With that the Unversed started killing everyone...

* * *

"Heads up, guys. We're inbound." Rocket said to everyone on the ship approached the place. Peter and Sora were amazed by the head shaped world, "Whoa."

What is it?" Drax wondered. Gamora answered, "It's called, 'Knowhere.' The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary rodent heading in. There are no laws or regulations whatsoever here."

As Rocket tried to find a place to land, Gamora continued to explain, "Hundreds of years ago, a group of people called 'the Tivan' sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. They are all rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable for any outlaws."

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Including Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." Peter smiled. Drax stated, "Sounds like a place which I would like to visit."

"Yeah, you should." Peter smirked. Sora replied, "Just be careful about it were trying to keep mutants a secret. I not sure how everyone's going to react to aliens." Peter raised an eyebrow, "Mutants?"

"Some say it's the next step of human evolution where people developed powers or look not normal for humans. I live in a school full of them." Sora explained. Peter grinned, "That's awesome."

While they were walking they saw homeless and hungry children. They asked, "Excuse me. Can you spare any units?"

"Get out of here." Peter said as they walked away, he warned the others, "Watch your wallets." Sora frowned, "Sorry, I don't have anything on me but I'll pray for you guys." Groot smiled and offered a little girl a flower he made. She took it as Groot walked off to join the others. Rocket asked, "Your buyer is in there?"

"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora told everyone. Sora stated, as he witnessed a man getting kicked out, "I'll just wait out here. I'll let you know if anyone comes after us."

"And if it is Ronan?" Drax asked. Sora smiled, "You'll be the first to know. I promise." Drax smiled, "Thank you, spikey haired kid." Sora smiled, "You're welcome, Drax."

* * *

Sora, waited for the others to finish the deal. He felt like he had been waiting for hours. He saw Drax past him, said he needed to take car of something. He continued to wait for the rest his allies, until heard some one shout, "I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR SLAVE!"

It was followed by an explosion, causing Sora to gasp, "What happened?!" Sora then witnessed a dog in an astronaut shut walk out followed by Peter and Gamora. She complained, "How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?!"

"What the heck happened, guys?! And where's Rocket and Groot?!" Sora asked. Rocket and Groot came running to them. Sora smiled, "Oh, there you are."

"What do you still have it for?!" Rocket demanded. Peter asked, "What are we going to do, leave it in there?!" Rocket pointed at the Orb, "I can't believe you had that thing in your purse!"

"You mean the whole explosion was caused by what's in there?!" Sora asked in shock. Peter glared at Rocket, "It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Sora turned to Gamora, "Okay, what's plan B? If your buyer can't protect it's power. What should we do with it?"

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora replied. Sora smiled, "If their like the Police, then that sounds good to me." However, Rocket wasn't so thrilled with that idea, "We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!"

"Are you outta your mind?! That's the last thing we want to do!" Sora argued. Peter agreed, "If we give to him, he'll destroy the galaxy." Rocket argued, "What are you, some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?!

"Because we live in it! And I actually have friends back home, who I would prefer alive!" Sora argued. Gamora told him, "Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

"Right, right, okay. I think your right." Peter nodded, "Or we could just give it to somebody who's to going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." Gamora pulls the Orb away from him, "I think it's a really good balance between your points of view."

"You're despicable. Dishonorable. Faithless!" Gamora glared at him. Sora's nodded, "She's right. Now's not the time to become greedy!" Gamora told Sora, "Come, Sora. You maybe young but your the only sensible guy in this group." Sora nodded and followed her when they stopped as everyone's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

"Oh...that's what Drax meant by unfinished business he needed to take care of." Sora realized. Drax grinned as he held his knifes, "At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him!"

"You called Ronan?!" Peter asked in disbelief. One of the ships landed. To make things worse Ronan wasn't they only one after them. A blue man and a group of thugs surrounded them, "Quill! Don't you move, boy! Don't you move! Get out of the way!"

"Is that Ronan?" Sora wondered. Quill shock his head, "No that's my boss. Who I might have stolen the Orb without his consent." Sora frowned, "What next? I find out the Unversed are her as well?"

Right on que, the monsters appeared to glare at Sora. He signed, "I had to ask." Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Gamora! Go! I'll cover you!"

"Good luck!" She told him as everyone made a run for it. Sora engaged the Unversed as Ronan walked up to Drax, "Ronan the Accuser!"

"You are the one who transmitted the message?!" Ronan asked. Drax replied, "You killed my wife! You killed my daughter!" Nebula noticed a ship leaving, "It is Gamora. She is escaping with the Orb."

She ordered the Unversed to go after Gamora and the flying Unversed went after her. Ronan turned to leave much to Drax's anger. He charged at Ronan but Ronan dodged his attack and ordered, "Nebula, retrieve the Orb." He blocked Drax's next attack and punched him down.

Drax got back up to fight but the battle was one sided. Ronan wasn't even seeing him as a threat. Considering he was owning Drax even without his universal weapon. Sora continued to fight the Unversed. One tried to attack him from behind but it was grabbed and slammed to the ground by Groot. Sora smiled, "Thanks Groot. Could you help me take down the rest?"

"I am Groot!" Groot nodded as helped him finish off the remaining Unversed. Ronan threw Drak to the ground by the throat, " I don't recall killing your family. I doubt I'll remember killing you, either." Ronan dragged his body and threw him yellow water to leave him to die. He turned to see Sora in his battle stance with Groot.

"A boy? Years of destruction, I have caused and the Keyblade choose a boy to fight me?!" Ronan glared, "I was mistaken. You are no threat to me." Just then a ship flew next to him, "Ronan. It is done."

"Your choice, boy. Fight me, or save your friend." Drax turned to leave. Sora didn't hesitate to run where Drax was. As, Ronan left with the Orb, Sora asked Groot, "Can you help me get him out of there?"

"I am Groot." He nodded. He then extended his arm to get him out of the water. Once he was out, Groot extended a finger and pushed to pump out the colored water so he could breath. Drax coughed, Sora smiled, "Nice work, Groot."

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!" Everyone turned to see Rocket come out of his borrowed ship. Sora wondered, "Quill just got himself captured and Ronan has the stone!" He then pointed an accusing finger at Drax, "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

"You're right." Drax agreed, he felt regret of his actions, " I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss." Rocket mocked, "Oh boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" Groot and Sora gasped, "Rocket!"

"I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" Rocket told Drax. He then turned, "Come on, Groot. Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

"You can't just leave Peter and Gamora! And how can you just turn away on billions of lives?!" Sora exclaimed. Rocket replied, "Like this!" He turned to leave, Sora wanted to say something but Groot stopped him. Sora turned to Groot. The living tree gave Sora a look that said, 'I got this.' Sora nodded as Groot turned to Rocket, "I am Groot."

"Save them? But how?" Rocket asked as he turned around. Groot replied as he put his foot down, "I am Groot."

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them and there's only two of us!" Rocket pointed out. Drax stood up with a determined look, "Three."

"Make that four." Sora grinned. Rocket growled as he began to kick the ground, "YOUR! MAKING! ME! BEAT! UP! GRASS!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, Ronan was speaking to Xemnas through transmission. Ronan replied, "The orb is in my possession, as I promised." Korath, his second in command, showed the organization the orb in his hands.

"Bring it to me." Xemnas replied, "And all you have left to retrieve is the Keyblader.

"Yes. That was our agreement." Ronan said as he walked to Korath. "Bring you the orb and the Keyblade's chosen and you will destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know it contains and Infinity Stone and the Keyblader is only a weak boy, I wonder what use I have for you?" Ronan took the orb for himself. Xemnas warned him, " Boy! I would reconsider your current course!"

Ronan ripped the orb open revealing the Infinity Stone. Korath's eyes widened, "Master! You cannot! The Organization are the most powerful group in the universe."

"Not anymore." Ronan said before grabbing the Infinity Stone. The Stone's power surged through Ronan's body making him scream in pain. However, he reached for his weapon and Korath handed it to him. Ronan placed the infinity stone on his weapon increasing it's power. Ronan glared at Xemnas "YOU CALL ME 'BOY'! I will unfurl 1000 years of Kree justice on Xandar, AND BURN IT TO IT'S CORE! Then Xemnas… I'm coming for you and your Organization."

"We shall see." He replied as the message ended. Nebula turned to him, "After Xandar, you're going to kill the group who liberated me from my father?"

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan asked. Nebula replied, "They are no better than he is. If you kill them, I will help you destroy a thousand worlds."

* * *

"You betray me? Steal my money?" Yondu glared as Peter groaned from the last hit. Gamora exclaimed, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you. They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!" Yondu scolded. Peter had enough of hearing that, "Oh, will you shut up about that? God! Ten years, you been throwing that in my face like it is some great thing, not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else!"

"Much less, that person having to be grateful for it!" Yondu pointed out. Peter argued, "You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family. You don't give a damn about your Terra!"

"You're scared because you're soft in here. Here, right here!" Yondu tapped on his heard. Gamora tried to reason with him, "Yondu listen to me! Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone."

"I know what he's got, girl." Yondu told her. Gamora replied, "Then you know we must get it back! He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar. We have to warn them. Billions of people will perish."

"Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment?" Yondu asked as the whole crew laughed, one even exclaimed, "Eating away your brain like maggots!" Hindu silenced his crew as he whistled caused his weapon to float and point at Peter, "Sorry, boy. But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those to those what cross him. Captain's gotta teach stuff."

"If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you ever made." Peter warned him. "The Stone?" Yondu assumed, "I hope you got something better than that, cause ain't nobody stealing from Ronan."

"We got a ringer." Peter smirked. Yondu was curious by this, "Is that right?"

"She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army. He's vulnerable." He explained as he guested to Gamora, "Hey what do you say Yondu, huh? Me and you taking down a mark side-by-side like the old days?" Yondu gave it a few seconds, before calling his weapon back. He laughed and soon everyone else joined him. "Let him go!" He ordered as he went to hug him, "You always did have a scrote boy! That's why I kept you as a young'un."

Just then the ship shook causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Outside, the Milao fired again at the huge ship doing very little damage. Everyone rushed to the deck, one of the pilots told Yondu, "Captian, the shot was non-damaging." Everyone looked outside at the Milao. Rocket's voice came through, _"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of the craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer."_

Peter could barely see Drax holding said weapon, _"It's a weapon of my own design."_ Yondu could only say, "What the hell?"

 _"If you don't hand over or companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"_ Rocket threatened. Sora voice added, _"For the record, I thought this was a horrible plan too."_

 _"Leave the negotiations to the professionals, kid. I'm giving you till the count of five. 5...4...3..."_ Rocket counted. Peter quickly went for the intercom, "No! Wait, hold on! Rocket, it's me, for God's sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"

 _"_ _Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"_ Rocket greeted him...

* * *

"You called that 'figured it out?!' We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless!" Rocket exclaimed. Peter argued, "Oh, you wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

"That's what I told them." Sora agreed. Rocket replied, "We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!"

"Well, how on earth are they going to turn us over when you gave them a count of five?!" Peter exclaimed. Rocket replied, "Well sorry. We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan and it was better than the kid's idea! He wanted walk up and ask nicely!"

"At least, my bad idea had a better chance of Peter and Gamora making out alive." Sora replied. Rocket groaned, "This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot." Groot said. Rocket nodded, "They are ungrateful."

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Gamora told them. Rocket pointed out, "So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?"

"We'll come to that road when we come across it. Right now, we need to stop Ronan and the Unversed." Sora replied. Rocket asked, "How?"

"I have a plan." Peter answered. Rocket looked to Peter, "You've got a plan?" Peter nodded, "Yes."

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said that I had a plan." Rocket replied. Sora shook his head, "No, he'snot. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket completely ignoring Sora. Peter replied, "I have... part of a plan!"

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked. Gamora glared at him, "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Drax glared back, "I just saved Quill!"

"We already established that destroying the ship I'm was on isn't saving me." Peter replied

"When did we establish that?" Drax asked not recalling this. Peter exclaimed, "Like three seconds ago!" Drax admitted, "I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." Gamora groaned as Sora replied, "It's okay, Drax. It happens to me too."

"She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket agreed before turning back to Peter, "What percentage?" He shrugged, "I don't know. Twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket repeated before bursting out laughing. Peter commented, "That's a fake laugh."

"It's real!" Rocket exclaimed. Peter denied it, "Totally fake." Peter said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket argued. Gamora nodded, "It's barely a concept."

"You're taking their side?" Peter asked in surprise. Sora defended him, "It's a better plan I can come up with. I usually leave the planning to Scott." Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

"So what if it's better than eleven percent. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket continued to complain. Peter was at least glad the Groot and Sora was on his side of all of this, "Thank you, Sora and Groot. Thank you. See Sora and Groot's the only ones of you who has a clue."

Right as he said that Groot grew a leaf from himself and ate it making Peter groan, "Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects us to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I… Look around us. You know what I see? Losers."

"Losers? I have you know I never lost a game outdoor or indoors in my life!" Sora argued. Peter Corrected "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff."

"Oh...that makes a lot more sense. Please continue." Sora stated. Peter did so, "And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives, memories, and, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It had given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax wondered. Peter answered, "To give a shit. For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket stated. Peter paused before signing, "Yeah, I guess I am." Peter couldn't look at their faces until Gamora spoke up, "Quill." Peter turned to her. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies."

"I will be grateful to die among my friends." She said as she stood up. Drax then stood up as well, "You're an honorable man Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again."

"You know I'm with you, Peter. I was always taught to dl what's right no matter what. And besides, I'm an X-Man. This is what we do. Fight for what we believe in." Sora smiled as he stood up. Groot joined him, "I am Groot."

Everyone turned to Rocket, Sora asked, "So, Rocket? What'd you say?" Rocket shrugged as he stood up too, "Ah, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan anyway."

"Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses standing in a circle." Rocket stated. Peter played music as they prepared for battle. Gamora explained the plan to the Ravagers, "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap! All plants, animals, Nova Corps…" Peter explained. Gamora concluded, "Everything will die."

"So, Ronan does not make the surface." Peter told them, "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hole. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of those monsters inside? No of our weapons seemed to have an effect on them." Asked one of the Ravagers. Peter nodded, "That where Sora comes in. His Keyblade is the only thing that can destroy them and give the strength to anyone near him so Rocket had made a device to explained that power so we have a better chance against them."

Sora showed them the tiny device attached to the Keyblade. This put them in relief. One even lightly punched Drax, who glared at the one who did so causing him to frown. Gamora continued, "Once they know we're in board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck, which I can disable by dismantling the power source."

"We'll make it to the flight deck and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Peter explained followed by Gamora, "Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you."

The Ravagers nodded. None of them want to kill because they touched the stone. Peter added, "I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully they'll believe we're there to help."

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." Rocket told everyone. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought we got everything?"

"No, it's the most important part of the plan. That guy's eye." Rocket guested to an alien with a robot eye. Sora groaned, "Really? This again?"

"No! No, we don't! No, we don't need that guy's eye!" Peter exclaimed. Rocket chuckled, "No, seriously I need it! It's important to me."

Once everyone was suited up and prepared...the went to their ships and they all agreed on one thing... This would be the biggest battle of their lives...

* * *

"Nova Prime. I received a transmission from one of the Ravagers." Nova officer Dey told his boss, "He says Ronan's in possession of something called an 'Infinity Stone' and he's heading towards Xandar."

Nova Prime was horrified by this new information, "Good God." However, one of the Nova officers didn't believe this, "It's a trick, he's a criminal."

"Did he say why we should believe him?" Nova Prime asked. Officer Dey nodded, "He said his crew we arrested escaped from prison, so he had no other reason to risk coming to Xandar to help. He also added they had a Keyblade Master with him."

"The Keyblade has returned?" She gasped, "Did he say anything else?" The Officer was hesitant at first but he replied, "He says that he's an… 'A-hole.' But he's not and I'm quoting him here, '100% a dick.'"

"Do you believe him?" Nova Prime asked. He answered, "I don't know that I believe anyone is 100% a dick, ma'am."

"I mean, do you believe that he is here to help?" She signed. Dye replied after a few seconds of thinking, "Yeah."

* * *

Above the world's atmosphere, the Dark Aster approached the planet. Ronan sat in his chair grinning. At last, he would have his revenge. However, his smirked didn't last when Nebula ran up to him, "A fleet approaches. There appear to be Ravagers."

The Ravager fleet was flying towards the enemy ship. Sora whistled, "Guess that must be Ronan's ship." Yondu gave the ordered, "Fire!" The warships fired two balls of energy at Ronan's ship. The balls exploded and formed a large energy cover in front of the ship which blinded the whole ship, "Cover it down! Submerge!"

As the fighters went under Ronan's, Sora smirked, "I feel like I'm in one of those Independence Day movies." Peter exclaimed, "Movies?! They made a sequel?!"

"Yeah, just recently!" Sora replied. Peter grinned, "If we live through this, remind me to return to Earth to see it! Alright Rocket! Your move!" Rocket's team began firing at part of the warship, trying to make an hole for Peter and Yondu to enter.

Just the cover disappeared and Nebula saw the fleet flying under the Dark Aster. "They're beneath us! Unversed, search and destroy!"

Just then monster themed ships came to attack the Ravagers. One of the Ravagers returned fire and hoped the device on Sora's Keyblade worked. When the lasers hit, the Unversed exploded. They laughed, "Target destroyed!"

"You hear that, Rocket! Your device worked!" Sora beamed. Rocket grinned, "Was there any doubt?"

Meanwhile on the city, the Nova Corps were watching the battle from below. Nova Prime gave the order, "Evacuate the city! Our priority is to get our people away from the battle." As the battle raged on Nebula had enough of this, "Forward thrusts! Now!" The engines started to work hard as the ship headed to the ground much faster. Sora began to worry, "Uh, Rocket? Your team might want to hurry!"

As Rocket's team continued to try to make an entrance, they continued to dodge lasers from Unversed and explosions but it seemed to be much more difficult.

"Come on!" One of the Ravagers exclaimed as Rocket's team continued to fire but finally they were successful. Rocket exclaimed, "Quill! Yondu! Now!"

With that they made their move, heading to Ronan's ship and destroy many of the Unversed as they could. However, one of them was able to lay a good hit on Yondu's ship.

"Ah hell!" Yondu exclaimed. "I'm going down Quill! No more games for me boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" Peter turned to his new friends, "Hang on, guys. This could turn ugly." Peter continued to fly towards Ronan's war ship however, they're were starting to be too many Unversed. Gamora exclaimed, "We'll never make it up there."

Just then an army of Nova Corps fighters joined it the battle, one of them made contact to Peter's ship, ""Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here."

"They got my 'dick' message!" Peter beamed. Saal signed, "Prove me wrong."

Peter ship boosted towards the Dark Aster thanks to the help of the Nova Corps they were able to get through. This ship was barely able to get through the hole. The ship got in and was sliding along the floor causing sparks. Everyone was holding on to their seats except Drax, who just laughed, "Yes!"

Eventually, the ship manged to stop and Drax continued to laugh, "Yes!"

Gamora looked at Peter and smiled, "We're just like Kevin Bacon."

* * *

"The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded!" Nebula exclaimed. Ronan didn't seem to care, "Continue our approach."

"But the Nova Corps have engaged." Nebula argued. Ronan explained, "None of that will matter once we reach the surface."

Nebula turned around and ordered, "Seal security doors now!" She marched her way down, she was going to deal with these intruders...personally...

* * *

Back with the heroes , they explores the Dark Aster seeing how it lived up to the name because there were no lights in the room. Dark stated, "I can barely see." Sora mentioned, "All this technology and the don't bother to add a lightswitch." Goot smiled and he grew plants that glowed in dark. He expanded it all over the place. Everyone was smiling at Goot's work. Drax wondered, "When did you learn to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'" Peter joked. Gamora lead the way, "The flight deck is 300 meters this way." As they followed, Drax told the others, "I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Peter replied. Drax continued, "You, Keyblade Master, are my friend." Sora smiled, "Thanks, Drax. You're my friend, too."

"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Drax added. Groot smiled as Drax concluded, "And this green whore, she, too…"

"Oh you must stop!" She cut him off. Just then Nebula entered the room, "Gamora. Look at what you have done!"

"Who's that?" Sora whispered. Gamora repiled, "Nebula. My sister. Let me handle this." Sora nodded as Gamora's sister continued to glare at her, "You've always been so weak. You stupid, traitorous…" She was cut off when she was blasted away. Everyone turned to the man who shot her...which was Drax. He said in response, "Nobody talks to my friend like that."

Gamora actually smiled at that, "Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Everyone nodded as they split up from Gamora. As they continued to make their way to where Ronan was they were cut off by Korath and the Unversed. Korath glared at Peter, "Star-Lord."

"Finally." He smirked. Sora whispered, "Code name?"

"Yeah, no ones every said it till, now." Peter said as they charged at the enemy. As Sora destroyed the Unversed, he muttered, "I have got to get a code name."

Peter and Korath engaged each other as Drax and Groot helped Sora out with the Unversed. They were doing pretty were, one of them managed to hit Sora causing him to wince. Groot noticed this a passed Sora a potion, "I am Groot!"

Sora injuries were heal instantly, "Thanks!"

Korath managed to knock Peter to the ground and prepared to finish him, "You thief!"

Drax and Sora saw this and Sora throw his Keyblade knocking the gun out of his as Drax went to engage the villain. As, Star-Lord got back on his feet he helped Sora and Groot defeat the remaining Unversed. Draw soon got the upper hand against Korath as he slammed him against a wall before grabbing the metal on his head, "Finger to the throat... means death!"

Drax said and ripped the metal off of him killing him. He looked to his friends as he explained, "It is a metaphor."

"Hm. Sorta." Peter laughed nervously. Just then more Unversed came rushing in. Sora groaned, "Oh, c'mon!"

Groot stretched his arm out making it go through one row of monsters before slamming it against the other Unversed as he roared at them. He continued to do so until they all faded away. He turned to the his friends and gave them a smile. Sora grinned, "Nice work, Groot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronan was starting to get annoyed. Vengeance seemed so close and yet so far. The Nova Corps used there ships as a ship to slow down his decent towards the planet. He tried ordering the Unversed to crashed into the city below hoping to call off some of the ships. However, not only did they kept their shield up but the Ravangers we're destroying the Unversed before they could reach they city. Ronan had finally had enough, "Xandar! You stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn!"

He used his weapon to fire beam of power from the infinity stone killing the Nova polits that stood in his way. Their shield couldn't withstand that kind of power. Saal's ship was begging crush him. He called up for help, "Rocket!"

"Hold on, Saal! Just…" Rocket exclaimed. However, he was too late. Saal and the other Nova Corps were dead. Nothing was stopping Ronan's ship now.

* * *

 _"Quill, you guys gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated but were getting our asses kicked out here."_ Rocket warned them. Sora eyes widened as he realized, "We're running out of time."

"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Peter exclaimed slamming his hands against the door to the room Ronan stood. Gamora made contact with them, _"We have a problem. My sister was down but not out. I managed to defeat her but she sabotage the door lock. I won't be able to unlock it... At least...not this way..."_

"You have an idea?" Sora assumed. Gamora replied, _"I do. Sora, your Keyblade. It can open any lock. This one including. Only you can open it now."_

"Okay...it looks some much different than a school door or locker but I'll try." Sora nodded. Peter looked to him, "You can do this."

"We believe in you." Drax agreed. Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

Sora nodded as he pointed his Keyblade at the door as Peter prepared the weapon. Like before, light swirled around the Keyblade before shooting a beam of light at the door. The door to the room was no unlocked and opened up for them. The group now stood in front of Ronan as he turned to face them. Peter the fired hadron enforcer and hit Ronan head on causing a massive explosion.

"You did it!" Drax exclaimed. Sora beamed, "Yeah, that was almost too easy..."

However, when the dust settled, Ronan was still standing, completely unharmed. In response, he pointed his weapon at the group as the shockwave for it hit them. Sora and Drax quickly got back on their feet, he was the first to reach Ronan. However, like before, he was no match for Ronan. He took him by the throat and told him, "I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I…"

He was cut off was Sora's Keyblade slammed into his face causing him to stumble back. His eyes widened, that actually hurt him. Sora swung again as the two managed to engage each other. Ronan was strong and powerful but Sora was trained but the best there is at what he does. Sora was able to block of Ronan attacks and struck at any openings he saw. Even with the infinity stone, Sora's Keyblade withstood the attack. Ronan glared, "I was mistaken about you too, boy. You're stronger than I thought. However, you not going to stop me... In mere moments, my ship will reach the ground and all have to do is strike and you along with the rest of the planet will fall."

"You right, I can't defeat you all by myself..." Sora groaned causing Ronan to smirk until Sora started smirking, "But we can. Now, Rocket!" Sora pushed him off him and ran. Ronan turned to see Rocket flying right at him. His ship slammed into Ronan which caused explosion. The explosion was big enough to destroy the entire ship. It was beginning to fall apart as it fell to the planet.

With Rocket and Drax wounded, Peter and Gamora to grab them to rejoin the others. Sora wondered, "Um...what's the plan for making out of here alive." Groot knew they didn't have time to escape...but they was one chance his friends could live. He grew many branches around him and the group. The branches formed a large chrysalis encasing everyone inside. Rocket's eyes widened, he knew exactly what his best friend was doing. He shook his head, "No. You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?"

Groot wiped the tear from Rocket's eye as he smiled at him, "We… Are… Groot."

Then the ship crashed on the planet's surface. After groaning Sora and the others got back on their feet. Sora frowned, they were alive but it cost Groot's life. He had sacrificed his life for theirs. Sora began praying for Groot, as tears rolled down. He had never had to watch any of his friends die before. The other heroes were also moroning Groot's death. Rocket was taking it the worst and regretted, "I called him an idiot."

The only good thing from all this is, the planet was safe, Ronan was dead, with the stone destroyed... Untill everyone's eyes widened in both anger and horror...Ronan was still alive and he still had the infinity stone. Sora exclaimed, "How are you still alive?!"

"You killed Groot!" Rocket exclaimed as he charged at Ronan, wanting to tear him apart. However, Ronan sent another shockwave that push Rocket away. He looked to the people that witnessed the whole thing, "Behold! Your 'Guardians of the Galaxy!' What fruit have they wrought?! Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar. The time has come to rejoice! And renounce your paltry gods!"

He raised his weapon in the air ready to strike Xandar with the stone's power. "Your salvation is at hand!" He then spoke in a native language and was about to destroy the planet when Peter began to sing, " _Oooh child things are gonna get easier."_

Everyone stared at Peter began to dance as he sang, " _Oooh child things will be brighter."_

"Listen to these words." Peter said as he pulled off amazing dance moves and sang, _"Oooh child, things are gonna get easier. Oooh child things will be brighter."_

"Now bring it down hard!" He exclaimed as he began to dance faster. _"Someday…_ _Pull it together…"_

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked completely confused at what was happening. Peter smiled, "Dance-off bro, me and you." He continued to dance when he gestured to Gamora, "Gamora."

He offered her a dance, who just shook her head no. "Settled! I'll take it back." Peter said dancing again. Sora eyes widened realizing what Peter was actually doing joined in. Pater grinned, "Yeah! Go, Sora!"

Now with Peter and Sora dancing only confused Ronan even more, "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"We're distracting you, you big turd blossom." Peter explained as he and Sora finished their dance. With Ronan distracted, Rocket was able to repair the weapon they planned to kill Ronan with and Drax fired at his Universal Weapon, destroying it and freed the Infinity stone. Peter and Ronan reach out for it but Peter was able to catch it first.

"NOOO!" Gamora exclaimed as he caught the stone. Star Lord whole body was starting to overflow with the stone's power and created purple tornado around the heroes. Gamora knows Peter couldn't handle that kind of power, reach her hand out to him, "Peter! Take my hand!"

However, it wasn't Gamora he saw. Instead he saw his dying mother reaching out to him in her death bed, "Take my hand, Peter."

"Mom?" His eyes widend. Gamora continued to reach out for him, "Take my hand!" Peter did something he should have done along time ago, took her hand. The power now flowed the Gamora's body causing her to scream in pain. Refusing to see any more of his die, Sora took Gamora's hand causing the power to flow through him as well.

Sora groaned in pain as well. He never felt this much pain, he knew if it wasn't for Peter and Gamora, he'd be in much worse pain. However, it lessened when Drax put his hand on Sora's shoulder and Rocket held Drax's hand.

Once the pain subsided, the all glared at Ronan, who's eyes widened in horror, "You're mortal! How?!"

"You said it yourself, bitch." Peter replied, "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Ronan charged at them with anger and rage but Star Lord released the Stones power at Ronan. With Ronan alone and nothing he could use to contain it's power, he was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Drax then took out the container and contained the stone causing the pain to go away and the storm stopped.

Everyone took breaths of relief, Sora smiled, "We did it." Yondu then walked to them with his men, "Well, well, well. Quite the light 't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora told Quill. Peter looked to Yondu, "You gotta reconsider this Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure is hell ain't one. Hand it over son." Yondu replied reaching his hand out. Peter looked to Sora and they grinned a little. They both had the same idea, they planned out earlier, before turning back to Yondu and gave the container to him. As Yondu walked away, Peter warned him, "Yondu. Do not open that Orb. You know that right? You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu laughed as he left the planet, "Yeah. Quill turned out okay."

"It's probably good we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do." Said a crew memeber. Yondu nodded, "Yeah, that guy was a jackass."

Once they were gone Peter and Sora began laughing, "I can't believe he felt for it." Peter nodded, "He's gonna be so ticked when he realizes I switched out the orb on him."

Gamora hugged Quill when she saw he still had the real Orb in his hands with the stone still inside. She told him, "You know he's going to kill you, Peter."

"Oh, I know. But he was the only family I had." Peter nodded. Sora shook his head, "No, you haven't, Peter. Look, just like I have. You managed to find your own family."

Everyone smiled for few moments, until they frowned as they realized one of them was going to be there to celebrate. Rocket frowned as he held on to one of Groot's branches. Drax sat by him and pet him for comfort. Sora looked to the branch that Rocket was holding and smiled, "We're going to need some planting tools." Rocket started at him confused until he noticed the branch was actually a very tiny Groot still breathing.

Everyone signed in relief and smiled. Groot was going to be okay...

* * *

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked as the observed his own body on the hologram screen. Officer Dey explained, "When we arrested you we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system so we had it checked out."

"I'm not Terran?" He asked in shock. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "What's Terran?"

"Human." Peter explained. Nova Prime explaned, "Your half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father well, he is something very ancient we've never seen here before."

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora assumed. Sora beamed, "That and the power of friendship."

"Your friends have arrived." She replied as Rocket, Drax, and a potted Groot joined them. Nova prime smiled, "On behalf of the Nova Corps. We'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."

"Thank you Nova Prime." Peter said and the group followed Dey. Sora was about to follow them when he was stopped by Nova Prime. She smiled, "So, your the new Keyblade Master I've been told about. Truth be told, I thought you'd be older."

"I get that allot." Sora smiled but then frowned, "Sorry about the whole prison break earlier."

"If you hadn't, Ronan would have gotten the stone much sooner and the planet would be gone by now. However, I'd advise you don't do it again." She replied. Sora nodded, "Don't worry, I'll behave. So... how will I get home? I'll probably be grounded for being gone for days but the X-Men are my family."

"In a few moments, a Keyhole will be revealed. It's leads to the very heart of our world. You were sent here because your Keyblade could sense the darkness of this world and helped you find allies to help save it. Once you've locked the Keyhole, the light will lead you back home on Terra."

"Cool except I'm not from Terra. I'm from Earth." Sora stated causing the Nova prime to laugh, "Same thing." Sora smiled to join the others. Gamora walked up to Drax, "Your wife and child shall rest well knowing you have avenged them."

"Yes. Of course Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Xemnas I need to kill." Drax told her. She signed, she had a feeling some things were never going to change. Once everyone was outside, they saw a ship that looked a lot like the Milano. Better than it was before. Nova officer Dey explained, "We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. Salvaged as much as we could."

"Wow. I…" Peter was speechless, "Thank you." Dey smiled, "I have a family. They're alive because of you."

Everyone smiled. They were glad they could help. Dey continued, "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked. Dey replied, "Well... you will be arrested."

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked. The Nova officer replied, "Still illegal."

"That doesn't follow., No I want it more, sir, you understand." Rocket as he laughed as Sora and Gamora joined him. Rocket turned to them "What are you two laughing at? What I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

Drax wondered, "What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" Deny was shocked by this, "That's… That's actually murder. One of the worst crimes of all. So… also illegal."

Drax thought to himself, "Interesting..." Peter reassured him, "They'll be fine, Dey. I'm going to keep an eye on them." Deny smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You?"

Peter gave it a moment before responding, "Yeah, me." Sora smiled, "Don't worry, Dey. I have have feeling like this is going to be the start of something great."

Sora smiled as he and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy walked off...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yondu was with the Ravagers who was celebrating their victory against Ronan. However, Yondu knew better that Quill would give him the stone that willingly. He opened it up and saw not the stone but a troll toy. Yondu smiled. He was proud of that boy.

* * *

In the Nova Headquarters, Nova Prime sealed away the containment unit with the stone inside. Hopefully, never to be seen again.

* * *

Dey returned home from work and he went hugged his wife and children.

* * *

"So, it would appear we won't be getting that Infinity Stone after all." IV frowned, "A pity. I wanted to experiment with the former Titian's stone when this was over with."

"Except that wasn't the gamble wasn't it." X stated as he organized his stack of cards, "You wanted to see how well the boy would fair against the Stone. You were rooting for the Keyblade chosen all along."

"Indeed." Xemnas stated, "And I've say he passed with flying colors."

"So, then if he is ready, then why not sent the Heartless after him already?" VII asked. II replied, "Isn't obvious. In this Organization, there supposed to be thirteen of us. We're one short."

"So... we jest sit around and wait to recruit, number XIII. Then we all jump in to make our own Kingdom Hearts. Well, that means more break time for me." IX signed. VIII replied, "You never do any of your assignments anyways."

"However, he is not wrong. Once our thirteenth member arrives, our time will come and the Keyblade Master will face the true threat to the worlds. Until then, we wait and watch our hero of the Keyblade." Xemnas stated.

* * *

Sora smiled knowing everything was going to be alright. Peter turned to Sora, "Hey, Sora? Want to join us? You helped found this team after all?"

"I appreciate the offer, Peter...but I should return home. I have my own family I need to return too. But if you guys ever in a jam, I'll be there." Sora replied. Peter grinned, "There's a girl there too? Isn't there?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora blushed. Peter smiled, "Don't pretend that written phone number isn't there."

Sora covered Kairi's phone number with his other hand as he blushed. Peter grinned, "Be a better guy than I've ever been with girls, Sora. Don't lose her."

Gamora smiled, "Take care, Sora."

"We shall aid you and your friends if you ever need help." Drax stated. Rocket replied, "Cause you're our friend, ki... I mean, Sora."

"I am Groot." Groot squeaked. Sora smiled, "Goodbye, may God be with you." Just then a Keyhole appeared. Sora summoned his Keyblade and with a beam of light it locked shut and a bright light came from it and bathed Sora in it's light. When the light disappeared, so did Sora.

Peter smiled, "We'll see him again."

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter asked. Gamora smiled, "We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord."

"Bit of both." Quill smiled.

* * *

As Sora opened his eyes, he smiled he was home. He frowned, "How long has it been since I've been gone." He don't think Mr. Logan would allow him any danger room sessions for awhile. Just then a voice stated, "Don't worry. You've only been gone for a few minutes."

"Huh?" Sora turned to see a clocked old man. He smiled at them, "Don't worry. I'm a traveler, like you."

"Okay...but I've been gone for days...How?" Sora asked. He replied, "Your Keyblade, it slows down time when you leave your home world, that way Keybladers don't miss much of their home. However, if you traveled any other way. It would have gone as long as you've be gone."

"How do you know about all this...just...who are you?" Sora asked. The old man removed his hold and knelt to his height, "Just call me Ben. I'll tell you everything for another time but for now, return home. You don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Sora nodded as he ran off. Ben smiled as he continued his own way home.

* * *

Sora entered the door to them mansion, Scott walked up to greet him, "Hey, man. How was the movie?"

"Huh? Oh, it was good." Sora replied. Jean walked up now, "Sora. You're a mess. What happened?"

"It's a long story but...short version... I was actually on another world with aliens and my new friends broke out of an alien prison and then..." Jean and Scott rolled their eyes. Sora must have dazed off after the movies and dreamt of all of this. Jean then noticed something, "Huh? Sora? Is that a phone number?"

"Huh?" Sora remembered and blushed, "N-no, it's not."

"No way! See actually gave you her phone number!" Jean smiled. Scott joined in, "Way to go, Sora!"

"What happened?" Kitty ran in. Jean explained, "He actually got Kairi's phone number!"

"Really?! All right, Sora!" Kitty beamed. Sora blushed, "C'mon, she was just want to check up on me." Kurt ported in causing Kitty to yelp. Kurt smiled, "Of coarse does...because she's into you too."

"All right everyone, let's give the boy some room. Sora needs to get add the number to his iPhone and get cleaned up because Logan's testing the upgrades to the Danger Room tonight!"

"It's today! Alright!" Sora beamed. Sora ran to get cleaned off...today couldn't be ruined now.

* * *

**Next time: Rouge Recruit**

**Xavier had detected another mutant on Cerebro. However, Mystique herself is after the girl too and she's not alone. She and Vanitas will do anything to get her out of the X-Men's hands. Plus, Sora and the X-Men confront Vanitas for the first time. Can they stop this Masked Boy and recruit the rouge mutant teenage girl. Found out next time...**

**Few things, first you must be wondering why I made Peter Quill younger in here. Well, let's just say Lance won't be the only one trying to win Kitty's heart. ;) Also, I had the Organization kill off Thanos because he's not the big villain this. Thirdly, we won't see much of the Organization until much later. Vanitas and Magento will be the main villain of this season. Finally, Ben's appearance. Care to guess which movie he's from. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts and don't forget to follow and fav if you haven't already. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rogue Recruit

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, Cartoon Network, and Marvel. And here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rogue Recruit

In Mississippi, outside of a school dance, a teenage girl, only known to everyone as Rogue, was standing on the deck outside. The teenage boys walked by a noticed her. They argued among themselves until one of them until one of them pushed the other towards Rogue. She turned to him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh...dance...I mean...with me? I mean...would you like to...together?" He asked while his friend face palmed himself. Rogue replied, "I'm really just hanging out here..." She stop to noticed the broken heart boy, she signed, "Okay...why not?"

He beamed as they headed to the dance floor, Rogue continued, "After all, what's the harm in one dance?" He gave his friend a high five as they headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the home Rogue lived, Irene Alder waited for her foster daughter to return home. When she started to have visions of the future, "No! Don't touch him!" She frowned as the vision ended, "Oh, my dear child..."

* * *

Back at the dance, Rogue and the boy, known as Cody, danced to the music. Cody's friend friend encouraged him, "Get closer! Make your move!" He pushed Cody closer to Rogue knocking both of them down. Cody was the first get back up and offered to help her back up, "Hey, I'm sorry."

He touched her by the skin and a sensation went through the two of them. For Cody, he felt like he was getting weaker and for Rogue, just the opposite. She felt like she was getting stronger and not only that but she felt like she was getting new memories. Once he released her, he feel into a coma and everyone just stared at her wondering what the heck just happened. Rogue only wonder, "All these images...in my head...What am I? What's happening to me? Who am I?"

Cody's friend tried to shake him back up, "Cody? CODY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He glared at Rogue, "What did you do to him?" Rogue said nothing began running towards the exit crying but she was cut of by Cody's friend. However, she easily pushed him aside and kept running much like a football player. He was shocked, "Whoa...and I thought only Cody had moves like that."

* * *

Back at the Xavier's school for the gifted youngsters, a man dressed in black broke into the school from the attic. He exited the vents above and landed on the floor. "Impressive. You got passed the auto defenses by using the air vents..." The man sniffed around for the woman nearby, when Storm came in, "But you won't get pass me!"

Just then, wind burst the room but he avoided it by retreating back to the air vents. As he explored his way to the vents, Storm grinned, "Test me? Hmmm? Well then, it's time you remember why you called me, Storm!" The intruder went to pounce on Strom but was sent back to cold air to froze him to the wall.

Storm then used the rain to flood the air vents and sent the intruder into the danger room. As he got on his feet, Storm smirked from the controls, "Look at little flushed, and the forecast isn't good." He pounced at Strom but was blown back where was frozen and as he broke free, he glowered, "Now, that... was cold."

"Then let's warm you up." Storm pushed a button which an cannon appeared and fired. The intruder jumped over the turret and popped out his claws, revealing to be Wolverine. He impaled the claws in the turret causing it to explode and sent him back. As he got back on his feet, he taunted, "Gotta connect first. Got any other party tricks?"

Just then, another machine revealed itself and began to spin. Wolverine ducked and struck at it's power source to shut it down. The professor ordered, "Stop, that's enough. Besides is all we can afford now, Wolverine." Logan smirked as he removed his mask, "Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo."

"Is demo for demolish or demonstration?" Scott joked, "I mean, what was the point." Storm replied, "The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you to find strategic points in sophisticated defense mechanism." Sora nodded as it wrote it down, "...sophisticated defense mechanism...Got it!"

"That's right, Bub," Logan said as he joined the others, "And I say ours need a little work." Nightcrawler eyes widened as he shove more popcorn in his mouth, "That was tight. I give it two thumbs up."

"No, Kurt. Mr. Logan is right. What if someone like Ronan shows up? He was ten times hard taking him down than what Logan faced in the danger room." Sora stated. Jean rolled her eyes still believing it was a dream, "Alright, no more alien movies for you."

"But it really happened..." Sora argued. Kitty stated, "Sora, if it was like true, then home come it's only been like on 6 minutes gone by when all that happened. It doesn't add up."

"I know...it...it just did..." Sora shrugged. Logan continued, "Anyways, the vents were pretty easily breached. Going to need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poison gas sprayers." Storm eyes narrowed, "Wolverine."

"Alright, alright. Knockout gas then." Logan crossed his arms. Everyone seemed to be alright with that, Kitty on the other hand shivered, "Isn't anyone else like freaked out by all this?" Everyone just stared at her as Sora raised his hand, "Does fighting an invasion to save a world count?"

"No, Sora that doesn't count. It was like totally a dream." Kitty signed. Sora raised his hand again as she added, "Traveling to different worlds doesn't count either." Sora put his hand down. "Oh, it's just me. Great."

"Relax, Kitty, you''ll be fine." Kurt reassured her. He then tel-ported next to her causing her to gasp as Kurt continued "We're right beside you." He tel-ported again to the other side of her, "Popcorn?" Kitty gasped as she saw him offer her it with his tail. Realizing his mistake, he laughed sheepishly, "Opps, sorry. Next time, I'll honk before I 'port."

"Whatever. Look, guys, it's getting late. If it's alright with you, I'm going to like drop out." Kitty replied as she passed through the floor. Sora looked to Logan and asked, "So...when will we get to try out the new and improved danger room?"

"Ah...she not not into the fuzzy, dude. Not that I don't blame her." Kurt frowned. Jean place a hand on his shoulder, "Aw, she just need time Kurt."

"Yeah. She'll come around." Sora nodded, then turning back to Logan, "Seriously though, when will we get a turn?" Just then Professor Xavier entered the room, "X-Men! We have an emergency!"

"The Pizza we order was eaten before it could arrived?! Christmas has been canceled?! Timmy's stuck in the well?! What is it?! Tell us already!" Sora panicked. Scott signed, "Sora...let the Professor explain the situation."

"And who's Timmy?" Jean asked. Sora gave it a moment before replying, "I have no idea..." Everyone face palmed themselves. Charles ordered, "Scott prep the Blackbird. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team."

"Yes, sir." Scott nodded, "What's the mission?" The Professor explained, "Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi." Sora raised an eyebrow, "That all? Then what's the emergency the requires the full team?"

"I can't be certain but I don't believe we'll be the only ones after her. I also sense that she is in a bad mental state. She could be a danger to herself and other. X-Men, we have a rogue." Charles explained. Sora nodded, "In that case, I'll tell Kitty to suit up." Sora ran off the find Kitty as he went down the elevator he ran to Kitty's room when he thought he spotted a masked boy. Sora's eyes widened as he turned to that direction but he was already gone. Sora shook it off to find Kitty.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mississippi, Rogue continued running confused through the middle of the streets causing cars to move out of the way and crash. Rogue was so upset, she didn't hear them complaining. Nor the Masked Boy watching the whole thing, "Another mutant. Mystique will want check this one out herself."

Vanitas teleported away, to report to Mystique...

* * *

Sora ran to Kitty's room, "Hey, Kitty! Are you awake?" He knocked as Kitty passed her head through the door, "What is it, Sora?" He explained, "The Professor has a mission the requires the full team. It's another recruit mission and we may not be the only ones after her."

"All right. I'll suit up. Oh, and by the way..." Kitty phased a box through the door, "I heard you were still trying to find a uniform that you comfortable with so, I made you this."

"Oh, thanks Kitty. You didn't need to do this..." Sora replied as he took the box. Kitty raised a hand, "It's the least, I can do. Now, let's hurry. We don't want to keep the Professor waiting." She phased back into her room, as Sora opened the box and smiled...

* * *

Sora rushed in the Blackbird with his new uniform on. The others turned to notice him and smiled. Sora looked amazing. The suit was mostly black and a short shelved hoodie as well as finger less gloves and of course and X-Men belt around his waist. (Just think the Kingdom Hearts 2 outfit but with and X-Men built added to it.) Jean complemented, "Wow, Sora, that's uniform looks amazing on you."

"It's not just a uniform just place o different belt and Sora can get away with it being causal cloths." Kitty explained. Wolverine just glowered, "Whatever, gets us to the missions faster is fine with me. Can we go now?" Soon, he Blackbird launched from the hanger and blasted off to the sky. As Kurt piloted the jet, he checked his work so far, "Stealth mood stable. Leaving out at 10,000 feet."

"Steady...now hold it right there." Scott co-piloted, "...and you've got it. Nice job, Kurt. You'll make a pilot, yet." Kurt smirked, "Thanks." He then began to fly the jet with his feet. Scott frowned, "...or maybe not." He then turned to the others, "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're cleared through to Jackson. We'll take the Van from there."

"Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott." The Professor commented. Cyclops smiled in appreciation. Kitty smiled behind Jean, "Scott seems so, like, together! So cool and he's kinda cute." Jean laughed, " _Cute_?! Stiff - maybe, exacting - definitely, but... hmm..." Then she then look at Scott again, "You know, from a certain angle..."

"What are you girls talking about?" Sora asked as he turned to them. Kitty explained, "Girl stuff, Sora. You wouldn't understand." Sora nodded as he gazed back at the window. Kurt looked at them and was kinda jealous so he decided to do something daring. He tel-ported from his seat and on the roof of the jet. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Kurt stood there however he began to loss his grip a tumbled over. Thankfully, he tel-ported back inside the jet and landed in Kitty's seat. The Professor scolded Kurt as Kitty pushed him off her, "Kurt, the Blackbird not the place to be fooling around and you'll frighten Kitty."

"Sorry, Kitty." Kurt apologized. Kitty just shivered as she decided to move to a different seat, "Just like stay way from me." She then sat in the seat ahead of Logan. He just rolled his eyes, "Kids." Just then the Blackbirds alarms went off. Professor eyes widened, "Scott, what's happening?"

"Professor, we have incoming. But this is impossible. We shouldn't be seen by anyone." Scott explained. Sora stared out the window, he's eyes widened in recognize, "Care to tell that to the Unversed?!"

Everyone looked out at saw several unversed ships flying directly towards them. Storm counted them, "I count six. And I have a feeling they won't pass us by." Logan smirked, "Finally some action. Cyclops move over I'm take over co-pilot, Sora...you know what to do."

Scott's and Jean's eye widened, "No, anyone but him, anyone!" As Sora beamed as he took over the pilots spot. Kitty turned to Jean as Scott went to sit in the passengers seat and buckle up, "Why are you so sacred of Sora's flying? Is he terrible at it?"

"Just the opposite, Sora's the best pilot we have and that was before he had powers but his air combat skills can be a bit..." Before she could finish the Backbird swerved causing everyone to lean in the opposite direction, "EXTREME!" Sora just grinned, "This is were the fun begins." As the Unversed opened fired on them Sora pulled of some extremely fancy moves that dodged all of their attacks. Sora even was able to counterattack and shot two of them down. As the assault continued everyone had different reactions.

Professor X told him, "Sora, slow down!"

Storm added, "Your scaring the other students!"

Logan grinned, "Just ignore them! Keep up the good work!

Kurt prayed, "HAIL MARY! FULL OF GRACE! THE LORD IS WITH THEE...!"

Scott felt like he was about to vomit, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Jean covered her eyes, "Tell me when it's over!"

Kitty just laughed as she raised her arms in the air, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sora told everyone, "Hold on everyone! Things are going to be an epic ride!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW THE SAYING GOES!" Everyone who wasn't enjoying the ride. The Professor turned to Storm, "Storm, see if you can knock out any of the Unversed." She nodded, "This dog fight has gone on long enough!" She then summoned lighting to strike on of the Unversed knocking it into another causing them to fall below. One of the Unversed pulled back will only one was still in pursuit. Sora smiled, "Time to end this!"

He already knew what the Unversed had be planning and already had a counter measure. Sora continued dodge the lone Unversed attacks while the other on tried to fly directly to the Blackbird but Sora turned the jet out of the way causing the two monster ships to crash into each other. After that everything calmed down. Wolverine grinned, "Not too shabby, Spike. Not a single scratch."

"Thank's Mr. Logan. And we're almost to our new friends home town." Sora smiled. Jean opened her eyes and everyone signed in relief except for Kitty who was sit laugh, "All right! That was like totally a blast! Can we do that again?"

"NO!" Everyone but Sora and Logan replied. Scott signed, "Hopefully, our new recruitment doesn't have to deal with Sora's air combat skills."

* * *

Mystique's plane landed, and she exited the plan as Princaple Darkhölme. She walked to the limo and the driver opened the door for her. She entered the vehicle and when the door shut she shift-shaped back to her true form. Irene told her, "You made good timing, Raven."

"Our organization's mysterious founder has certain...resources, Irene. What happened?! I left the girl in what I thought was in safe keeping until Vanitas told me otherwise!" Mystique demanded. Irene explained, "At the school dance, her mutant powers manifested and she accidentally made physical contact with a local boy..." Mystique nodded and finished, "...absorbing his memories and physical abilities."

"Wonderful." She said with sarcasm, "We keep her hidden away in this backwater for the better part of five years and in five minutes... it all falls apart. We cannot lose her! Especially not to Xavier! She possesses the potential for limitless power!" She then calmed down, "You can see the future, Irene. Where will she go?"

"Home...or what she thinks is home." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rogue, she walked down the street to look at a nice two floor house. She doesn't know why but she's be memories of coming home from school here. She remembers parents walking up to greet her. She open her arms to hug the father only to realize no one was there. She tried the door but it was locked. However, she remembered where they kept the spare key. She reached to the roof to retrieve it and unlock the door.

* * *

"See, I told I'd you we'd get here without anymore trouble. I still don't know why you guys get so worried when I fly." Sora stated while the others except Kitty and Logan were relieved that it was over. Now with the X-Men were checking on the boy she absorbed, Jean went inside while the others waited in the X-Van. Wolverine asked, "Is this really necessary?" The Professor nodded, "Yes, Logan, the boy, Cody, is the key to finding our rogue but he's unconscious and his mind is elusive to isolate his memory patterns. I need someone on the inside." Sora smiled, "If anyone can pull this off, it's Jean."

"You would say that about any of us in any situation." Scott pointed out. Sora nodded, "And none of you let me down before." Meanwhile, in the room with Cody, Jean walked in disguised as a nurse. Cody's friend walked up to her, "He'll be okay, right? You'll help him." Jean smiled and replied, "Yes, we will." The boy smiled in relief as Jean transmitted the information to Charles. The Professor's eyes widened in shocked at what he had learned...

* * *

Back at Cody's home, the limo pulled up to the house. Irene asked, "Now what? You won't hurt her will you? After all she's your..." Mystique cut her off, "I know, Irene, I know. She will come to us willingly, given the right incentive." She then shift-shaped look like Wolverine. Irene then asked, "What about the Chosen One, we were warned about. If he manages to reach her..."

"Trust me. Our my new informant will deal with him along with any other X-Men." She grinned as she mad her way to the house. Rogue was checking out a scrap book with Cody, "All of this is...me? Mine?" She then looked at her reflection and asked herself, "But which me am I?" She frowned as she wiped the trophies off the dresser she learned on. She then turned to she a man dressed in orange and black bust in the room. Rogue back away as he got closer, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"You, girlie, I want you." He replied and popped out his claws and attacked. Rogue dodged as he crashed through the closet. But he didn't stay down for long, "Stand still and I'll make it quick! You're dealing with the X-Men now and you ain't gotta chance! " Rogue picked up a piece of wood from the shattered closet to arm herself, "X-Men? I don't understand. I just wan't you to leave me alone!"

She whacked the piece of wood in to the man knocking down long enough for her to make a run for it. He gotta back up to chase her as he howled like a wolf. As man his way down the stares, "he" grinned, "One more turn of the screw..." Mystique went back to true form before changing into Storm, "...and you'll come running into my arms."

* * *

"So does like bite or what?" Kitty complained as Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Sora, and herself walked down a dark alley. Wolverine replied, "The Prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint so keep looking." Sora stated, "To find a confused girl with a mind of a football player, we've got to think like confused girl with a mind of a football player..."

"Great...now how exactly do we do that?" Kitty replied with sarcasm. Sora gave it a deep thought, "Hmmm...I don't know, that's one hard to think of..." He then beamed, "Hey! I know! Jean's boyfriend is a football player, I bet she's been his head loads of times! I'll ask her!"

"Sora!" Kurt spoke up, "First, Kitty was being sarcastic. Second, she's never confused. Finally, if she knew where the girl is don't you think she would have told us." Sora realized, "Oh...good point..." Logan then sniffed and caught on to a scent. Kurt asked, "What? Caught a scent?"

"Yeah...I smell fear..." Wolverine nodded.

* * *

As Rogue continued to run she noticed someone else causing her. A woman with time with long white hair, as she tried to climb over the fence. Mystique said with Storm's voice, "One well placed lighting bolt..." She pulled out a device and threw it at Rogue, "...One ex-mutant!" Rogue groaned in pain as she felt like she was struck by lightening. She looked up to see a familiar woman looking down at her, "Rogue. It's me, Irene. Try and remember."

"Who...?" But then she began to remember, "Wait, Irene... yes but I'm so confused... Strange thoughts in my head... People chasing me..." Irene replied, "Easy, easy, honey... the police are coming. The X-Men will not risk a confrontation."

"X-Men?" She questioned as Irene offered to help her up. Irene replied, "Yes, mutant hunters. Now hurry, I have a friend who can help you. I'll take you to her." Rogue took her hand as she pulled her up, "I don't know. This is all happening so fast. I don't..."

Before Rogue could finish she turned to see the claw man who attacked her before along with three others. Rogue gasped, "It's him! The one who attacked me! Run Irene!" Rogue ran so fast she didn't realized she left her glove in Irene's hand. Wolverine told the others as they chased after her, "That's gotta be her." Sora stopped to notice Irene before running up to join the others. Rogue begged as she climbed over another fence, "Please, leave me be!"

Kurt knew chasing her would only scare her even more so he teleported ahead of the others and stopped them, "Wolverine, wait! She seems to be terrified by you. Let me try." Wolverine gave it a movement of thought before nodding, "Okay, kid, just don't mess up. Capise?" Nightcrawler saluted him ,"Yes, sir!"

"I'll go find the Prof, and Kurt..." He turned to Logan as he told him, "Put on your best face." Kurt smiled and gave him two thumbs up, "No sense of freaking the kid out more than she already is." Kurt switched into his human disguise with his watch and as Kitty and Sora followed before Wolverine mention, "And keep an eye on half-pint and spikey here." Kitty turned to Logan and complained, "Hey! I like get Sora tends to daze off but why me?!"

"Simple. Your still a rookie!" Wolverine says as he runs off. Kitty growls to argue, but Sora stops her, "Don't let him get to you. You just need to prove yourself that's all. I believe in ya!" Kitty looks to Sora and smiles, "Thanks, Sora. You always know what to say."

Sora looked back to see the blind woman once more before turning to Kitty, "Say, Kitty. Could you do me a favor and continue the mission with Kurt without me for a minute?" Kitty raises an eyebrow, "Sure...but why?"

"Well, I think the woman we passed might have some connection to that girl. Maybe she knows why she's spoked by us and knows how we can help her." Sora answered. Kitty was a little unsure, "Um... Will you promise not to chase after an Ice Cream this time?"

"You never gonna let that go, are you?" Sora groaned. Kitty giggled, "Never!" Sora signed, "Okay, I promise." Kitty smiled, "Then we'll see ya soon. Wouldn't want to lose you before you get to date Kairi."

Sora blushed as Kitty ran off determined to prove herself. Sora turned to the blind woman, "Excuse me?" Irene heard to boys voice and tried to leave in the opposite direction but tripped. Sora gasped and ran over to her, "Are you you alright? Here let me help you."

"Thank you but I'm..." As Sora took her hand to help her up she began to have more visions. With giant metal robots, dark shadows, empty husks, Dark Lords, an evil Empire, Seekers of Darkness, an Apocalypse. Dark times were coming for both mutant and human kind along with the coming of many evils. It's the whole reason why see sided with Raven and agreed to look after Rogue and side with Magento. But something was different this time, this time humans and mutants from many different worlds all united to combat these threats, all connect to this boy. Born to be chosen. Raised as a both human and mutant. However, he wasn't mutant, maybe not even from their world. He was kind and true to his friends. He fights to keep the light safe. She saw as the evils tried to attack the boy would arrive Keyblade in hand to save the day. To bring back those who were believed to be long gone and set the sins of the past undone. For the first time see saw these visions see saw something she's never seen before in these visions.

She smiled and the boy, "...I'm fine...thank you." Sora smiled, "Glad to hear that. My name is..."

"Sora. I know." Irene replied. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Yeah, how do you know me?"

"I'm Irene Alder. Call me Destiny. I'm Rogue's foster mother. She's that girl you and your friends are trying to recruit." She replied, "And if your wondering how I know these things when I'm blind...well, my mutant ability to see the future."

"Really?! That's so awesome!" Sora beamed. He then shook it off remembering why he was here, "Anyways, any particular reason why your foster daughter so scared of us?" Destiny signed, "I do actually." She hoped Raven would forgive her. She gestured to the house Rogue just escaped from, "The answers you seek are in there."

"Got it." Sora prepared to jump over the fence but Destiny stopped him, "Wait, before you go, let me give you some advice..." Sora turned to listen, "There are going to be dark times ahead but if you keep your light and friendships strong. You will be able to overcome the coming darkness and finally find the answers you seek."

"...you mean...my memories and my my family?" Sora wondered. She smiled and nodded, making Sora beam, "Wow! Thanks, Destiny!" Sora jumped over the fence as she replied when he couldn't hear her, "No, thank you, Sora. For giving the future a chance at a bright future." She turned to head home, "May your heart be you guiding key."

* * *

Rogue continued to run for it, when Kurt appeared on a nearby swing and greeted her, "Guten Tag, fraulein." Rogue gasped as Kurt continue, "Please, miss, don't be frightened." Kurt teleported from the swing to a stone bird bath. She asked, "What do you want?"

"To help you." He answered, "We're the good guys, especially me. I was like you one. Alone. Unsure what I was. Afraid to show my face. Can you believe it?" Kurt then notice Kitty charging at Rogue, "Kitty! No!"

She then tackled Rogue to the ground to prove herself to Logan. However, thanks to the memories of Cody, she was able to escape her grasp. Kurt went to check on Rogue but she saw it as an attack and tried to fight back unintentionally hitting a button on Kurt's watch reverted to his true form. Rogue gasped in fear and tried to push him away from her but she used her gloveless hand and absorbed his powers and memories. Kurt fell unconscious while Rogue teleported away. Kitty gasped, "Nightcrawler?! Nightcrawler! Kurt! Kurt!"

* * *

Back with Sora, he examined the damaged to the house. Sora thought to himself, "Well, I'm no Sherlock Holmes or Batman, but I think Rogue was attacked. But who is the question?" Sora crossed his arms to think, "Hmm...she seemed terrified when she saw Mr. Logan but how could she? I mean... We all saw her at the exact same time and Mr. Logan was with us the whole time. So, maybe she saw Sabertooth and confused him with Wolverine. I better call the Professor."

Sora called out to the Professor with his mind hoping he could hear him, _"Hey, Professor. I think the girl, Rogue was attacked by Sabertooth."_

_"What makes you say that, Sora?"_

_"When we first saw the girl, she_ _seemed terrified Wolverine but or at least she thought she did. I think she might have Mr. Logan mixed up with his arch-enemy."_ Sora explained.

 _"Doubtful, I would have sensed him...but I_ _suppose it's not impossible either. I'll have Wolverine search the area, if he or anyone else came for her. Rejoin with us as soon as you can."_

 _"Can do. Copy, over and and o..."_ Sora began the professor finished, _"Sora, we're not the army. You don't need to do that."_

 _"I know. I just really wanted to say that."_ Sora concluded. He turned to leave, when he heard, "Well, well, look at how you've grown..." Sora turned to see someone he hadn't seen in years. The boy in the masked was leaning against a wall on in the same room. Sora's eyes widened, "YOU?!"

"Ah, you still rememberer me. I'm flatter, to think I was worried you've forgotten all about me when you lost your memories." The boy grinned under his mask. Sora eyes narrowed, "Did you do this?! Did you attack the girl?!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the boy. He replied, "No...and neither did Sabertooth. But I know who did and better yet... I hold the key to you past."

Sora's gasped as the boy began to walk out the window, "You want answer, catch me and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He then leaped out the window to the ground below and ran. Sora called out, "Hey, wait!" He quickly jumped out the window and chased after him.

* * *

Back with Rogue, she had teleported to a nearby cemetery. Her eyes widened, "What happened? Where am I?" She began to speak in another language much to her surprise, "I can speak german?" She then recalled, "The fuzzy one, Kurt, I'm him. Like I was Cody. I think I'm catching on now." She the looked around and wondered, "But how did I..." As soon she took her first step she teleported to a nearby roof. causing her to gasp. She then closed her eyes and teleported once more. And again. and again. She was even beginning to enjoy until she she teleported on a old bench causing to break and her to fall. She wondered, "When is this night going to end?"

* * *

Back with Kitty, she was still trying to get Kurt up, "Say something Kurt. Please. Tease me! Scare me! Anything!" He still didn't do anything. She cried, "Please, don't be dead..." She then told herself, "C'mon Kitty. What would Sora do? I mean besides goofing off and chase after an Ice Cream truck with a giant key." She then remember, "Wait, the professor can read minds right. Sora calls out to him or Jean in situations like these." Kitty closed her eyes and thought, _"Maybe he can read my thoughts..."_

* * *

"Odd, the trail has gotten all of suddenly cold, I can no longer recall his braun wave patterns." The Professor told Storm, Cyclops, and Jean. Jean spoke up, "But if he's gone..."

"Then it simple means the effect of the transference is temporary, our problem now is to find the girl." Charles told her. Scott wondered, "What about Sabertooth or whoever's after the girl? Sora mention she might have been attacked. Any sign of him?"

"No, but we should keep an eye out for trouble, just in case." The Professor stated. Wolverine jumped over the fence, "The girl is a ten gardens due west. Kurt's trying keep her from bolting."

"And Sabertooth?" Strom asked. Wolverine shook his head, "Whoever, attacked her it wasn't him. However, I did recognize a familiar scent there and is probably who spoked the girl." His eyes widened, "Don't tell me who I think it is."

"It's her." He nodded. Scott wondered, "You know who she is Professor?" He was about to reply when he heard Kitty cry out, _"Professor! Professor!"_ The Professor winced at Kitty's call as he replied, "Kitty? Kitty! Not so loud!"

 _"Slowly, please, organize your thoughts."_ He replied. Kitty replied, _"It's Kurt. She hurt him. She did something to him!"_

 _"Stay where you are. Help is on it's way."_ He told her. Charles turned to Wolverine, "Wolverine. It's Nightcrawler. Rogue has his mind and abilities." Wolverine growled and popped out his claws, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let the little squirrel in charge. What of spikey?"

After a few minutes, Charles replied, "Odd. He has joined up with Kitty and Kurt. And I can't sense him anywhere near the area." Scott groaned, "Don't tell me he got distracted again."

"But of what? There's nothing going on this late in the day. He must of saw something suspicious." Jean wondered. Wolverine's eyes widened, "Or someone. And I'm not referring to her." Charles's widened, "That mysterious Masked Boy, he's back again."

"You mean that guy, who Sora met before us!" Scott eyes widened. Jean gasped, "That means, he's probably chasing him for answers about his past." Wolverine volunteered, "I'll find them."

"No, Logan. Kurt and Kitty need you more. Go to them and help in any way you can." Charles told him. Wolverine growled but nodded and jumped over the fence, "In the meantime, I'm getting a clear reading of Kurt's brain wave patterns. She's more focus every time she uses her power." He turned to Scott, Jean, and Storm, "You three go on ahead, I'll guide you."

"What about Sora and the Masked Boy?" Jean wondered. Charles reassured her, "We'll find them. But keep an eye for either of them. Remember, we still don't know if this mysterious boy is a threat but don't underestimate him either." Everyone nodded to look for Rogue, Sora, and Vanitas. The Professor signed, and pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number, "Hello, Ben. Sora's gone missing and I can't sense him. I believe he may have gone after the Mask Boy."

 _"Don't worry. I'll find them."_ Said the mystery man.

* * *

Sora ran down the streets, for a moment he thought he lost him a few times. But then he'd always reappear to taunt him. Soon, they reached a dead end. Sora pointed his Keyblade at him, "No where left to run!"

"Who said anything about running?" Vanitas snapped his fingers as Unversed appeared surrounding Sora. Sora gasped, "Unversed!" He had ran right into a trap.

"They should eep you out of the way while we retrieve the girl." Vanitas said as he teleported away. Sora called out to him, "Wait!" However the Unversed got in his way and the boy was gone. Sora began to fight off the monster, some of them were unique and he had to defeat them in different ways. As he cut down the last Unversed, Vanitas reappeared behind him and blasted him with dark fire. The impact sent Sora flying and went he crashed into a building wall he fell unconscious. Vanitas chuckled, "Weak. Just like poor Ventus."

Just then, Mystique ran up to him. "Is it done." Vanitas nodded, "Sora shouldn't be causing any trouble from us for now." Mystique raised an eyebrow, "And his hasn't been damaged too badly." Vanitas signed, "Yes, on your boss's specific orders, I didn't hurt him too badly. Don't know why's he's so interested into him."

"Neither do I but I won't question him. Now help me deal with the other X-Men while I ruin any chances they have to recruit her." Vanitas nodded as they ran off. As they left, Sora's body was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

As Vanitas and Mystique hid behind tombstones not far from where Rogue was siting. They noticed Jean walking up to her. Mystique hid behind the tombstone and order the Mask Boy to do the same. Jean greeted Rogue, "Hi." Rogue looked up to her and asked, "D-do I know you? Ugh, these memories... I'm so confused."

"Yeah, I know. I can relate what your going through." Jean replied. Then Rogue remembered through Kurt's memories, "Jean...You're Jean Grey. YOUR LIKE THE OTHERS!" Jean raised her arms, "Relax! If you know who I am, then you know I won't hurt you."

Rogue decided to listen to wha Jean had to say, "Look, it's tough to go in solo. Hey, zero pressure." She then handed Rogue a communicator, "If you want to talk more, you can reach me anytime through this communicator." Jean then used her telekinesis to pass Rogue the device. Rogue took the device and said, "Latest fashion accessory, huh?"

"We all have one." Storm said as she and Scott walked up to join her, Rogue turned to them and gasped, "You...you...No...you won't take me." Rogue ran from them as Scott reached out, "NO! Wait!" But he fell in the mud and she was long gone. Jean wondered, "I don't get it, we were connecting and then..."

"...and then she saw me." Storm finished, "For some reason, she's afraid of me."

"Well, she looked pretty beat, she can't have gone far." Scott told the others causing Mystique to grin as she shape-shifted as Cyclops, she then gave a nod to Vanitas, "With pleasure." He then walked out of hiding and blasted dark fire at them. Scott's reaction to the blast and told his teammates, "Hit the deck."

Everyone was able to dodge the blast, everyone turned to Vanitas. Storm's eyes narrowed, "Who are you and what do you want?" The Masked Boy chuckled, "Call me Vanitas... and I've come for the girl."

"Have you been the one attacking her?!" Scott accused. Jean demanded, "And what have you done to Sora?!"

"The same thing, I'm going to do to you, X-Men!" Vanitas said as he raised his hand and summoned a Keyblade. Scott didn't hesitate to fire and optic blast at him but Vanitas simply raised his hand and blocked the blast, "Pathetic!" He then pushed the blast back with dark fire causing him to dodge the attack, with the X-Men distracted Mystique turned to scare Rogue some more.

* * *

Rogue hid in a cemetery building, when she saw the teenager with those weird glasses, she thinks his name is Scott hoping in from a hole in the roof, "Thought you could escape us, did you? The X-Men don't leave loose ends." He then pushed aside a stone vase as he made his way toward her. The second one he walkup to and pushed it towards causing her to move out of the way. As he reached out for her she began to run.

* * *

Sora groaned as he got up, "What happened?" He then heard nosies of action coming from the cemetery, "Oh-No! My friends!" He then began to run his way towards the cemetery. With someone else following him in a car.

* * *

Jean tried to get into his mind as he tried to strike at Scott with his Keyblade. Oddly enough he somehow managed to block her from entering his mind so Jean did the next best thing. She used her telekinesis and lift Vanitas away from Scott and began to slam him to the ground repeatedly. Vanitas then teleported after away from her grasp and appeared behind her, "Too slow!"

"Jean, look out!" Scott warned her. Jean gasped as she turned to Vanitas go for a killing blow when lighting stuck him, "This fight as gone on long enough! I don't know who you are or why your attacking us but I will not allow you to take anyones life this day." A thunder storm appeared and lighting came down to the Masked Boy. Vanitas using inhuman speeds deflected each strike before the could hit and teleported away. They could hear him laughing in the background. Jean growled, "A Keyblade, dark fire, and teleportation!"

"I bet my glasses he's the one who stole Sora's memories and been scaring the girl." Scott eyes narrowed. Storm spoke up, "That's not impossible. Sora has a Keyblade as well and he may be able to do those things too. He probably just hasn't learned how to yet. One thing is for certain though. Sora and the girl are in grave danger. We have to find them before Vanitas does."

"We're on it." Scott nodded as they got back on their feet, they had to reach them and fast.

* * *

When Rogue thought she lost Scott but then ran into Jean, "I _tried_..." she hissed at Rogue, "...I really _tried_! But some people just won't be helped!" Rogue whimpered as she turned to run but then ran into Sora. "Oh, sorry, I didn't she you there." Rogue turned t him, "Help! There after me?!"

"What?! Who?!" Sora asked with concern. She then pointed to the cemetery home, "Them! Mutant hunters!" Sora's eyes narrowed, the Mask Boy and the unversed were working together. Sora turned to her, "Go! Get yourself to safety!" Rogue nodded and ran Sora summoned his Keyblade, _"Professor! Jean! Do you hear me?!'_

_"Sora! Oh, thank God! We thought we lost you. Where are you?"_

_"I'm at a cemetery home! The Masked Boy is back and he's after the girl!"_ Sora replied not letting his guard down.

_"We know we ran into him not to long ago! We're on our way!"_

_"Hurry! I'll try to stall them as long as I can!"_ Sora nodded. He prepared for anything that walked out that door but when the someone stepped out of it Sora began to charge. When he saw that it was only Jean, "Wait, it's me!"

Sora stopped and rasied the eyebrow, "Jean? Wow, that was quick. Sorry for almost attacking. Where's that guy in the Mask?" She told him, "The others are engaging him, I went ahead to check up you and the girl. Where is she?"

"I told her to run because I thought you were the guy in the Mask or Sabertooth or even the Unversed." Sora told her. Jean nodded, "Well, we better let her know she's safe." Sora nodded, "Right."

As Jean walked ahead, as Sora began to follow when he felt something was off. So, he thought, _"Hey, Jean?"_

_"Yeah, Sora?"_

_"How long are you from my location?"_ Sora wondered.

 _"We should be joining you soon."_ Sora's eyes widend at that response, _"Why? Is there something wrong?!"_ Sora's eye narrowed, _"Yeah, I'm walking right next to someone who looks excatilty like you, who just told me the others were dealing with Masked Boy."_

_"What!?"_

_"Jean, change the plans, find the girl, I'll deal with your imposter!"_ Sora charged at "Jean" and talked her to the ground, the fake Jean demanded, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"QUIT THE ACT! YOUR NOT MY FRIEND! SHE JUST CONTACTED ME IN MY MIND! WHO ARE YOU?!" Sora demanded. "Jean" kicked Sora off of her before revealing her true form, "And here I thought, you weren't going to be a problem..."

"A shape-shifter! You're the one who attack Rogue! You were the one who had the guy in the mask ambush me! Why?!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade. Mystique replied, "You're Professor a fool. Humans and Mutants can't get along! A war will happen and Vanitas and I will collect the strongest mutants to prepare for that war!"

"And you go on pretending to be us to scare the girl to joining your side and think my friends and I are the enemy." Sora realizing what happening. Mystique nodded as the circled eachother, "That's right. And I would have have both Kitty and Lance for my brotherhood of mutants if you hadn't interfered!"

"Then I will make sure no one else believe in your lies!" Sora said with determination. He then threw his Keyblade at Mystique but she dodged it and charged with a kick. Sora dodged the attack as she threw a punch at him. Sora resummoned his Keyblade, and blocked the punched, "Argh!" Mystique cluched her hand in pain.

Her eyes narrowed at Sora, as she changed into him, "You will suffer for this! Vanitas! Deal with him, while I make sure he doesn't have any chance to join the X-Men." The fake Sora ran as Unversed appeared and Sora got into his battle stance, "Out of the way!"

Sora then began cutting his way through the Unversed so he could chase after the shift-shaper. Just when Vanitas appeared in front of them, "You won't be getting to her that easy." Sora eyes narrowed, "I won't let you hurt the girl or my friends."

"Don't worry, we won't..." Vanitas said as he summoned his Keyblade, "You will. FIRA!" Sora knocked his aim away from him knocking the spell to hit an electric tower. The explosion knocked Rogue to the ground, Jean ran up to her in concern, "Are you hurt?! Hold still. Don't try to move."

Rogue whimpered as she crawled away, and when Storm walk up to her and asked, "What is wrong, child? We are your friends." However, Rogue unintentionally grabbed Storm's bare skin with her her bare hand. She began to absorb her memories and powers causing Strom flying toward the destroyed tower unconisous. Scott ran up to join Jean, "Hey, what's with the light show?"

Scott turned to Rogue, seeing what had happened, "Uh-no. No!" Strom had no control of Storm's powers. Sora engaged Vanitas in battle clashing his Keyblade with Vanitas's. They both observered what had happened, "That can't be good. Out of the way. If the shift-shaping lady gets to her as me then any chance of either us reaching her will be blown. Literally, in the state she's in she get us all killed."

"Don't care. I'm just here to enjoy what's to come...oh, if only you knew the plans I have in store for you." Vanitas said as he pushed harder his Keyblade aginst Sora's, "Unfortunately for you it doesn't require that all of your friends breathing for that."

Sora's eyes narrowed as he shoved off him and began hiring the masked boy with his Keyblade. Untill he vanished and telported behind Sora, "Too slow!" He prepared to strike down at him when some caught him using telekinesis, "What?!" Sora and Vanitas turned to see Ben with his hand in the air. Sora's eyes widend, his powers were like Jean's. Ben glared at the Masked Boy, "That's enough out of you. Now, leave these young people alone."

Ben then threw Vanitas away, out of their sight. Ben turned to Sora, "That should keep him busy. Go, stop the shape-shifter before she makes things worse then they already are." Sora smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Ben."

Sora quickly ran after Mystique. Meanwhile, with the Scott and Jean the contenuied to witness Rogue going out of control with Strom's powers. Jean used a telekinetic shield around her and Scott, "I can hold it a little."

Scott observered, "Give it up. She's got Storm's power but none of her control."

They watched helplessly as lightning struck the damaged electric tower and wires were coming down. Scott eyes widened, "The power lines! If they hit the water, Strom will be fried!" Mystique in the form of Sora smirked, "That will be the least of your problems." As she prepared to throw a rock to frame Sora as well, the real Sora came in from behind and tackled her to the ground. Causing both Scott and Jean turn to see, "TWO SORAS?!"

"Guys, don't worry about me. Get Storm out of there, I deal with the shape-shifter!" He told the Scott and Jean. Scott nodded, "He's right. We'll figure out what's up with Vanitas and the shape-shifter later, we got to get Storm out of there." Jean nodded, "Right!"

Jean and Scott ran over to help Storm as Mystique kicked Sora off of her and changed into Wolverine, "You just made the biggest mistake of you life, Bub!" Sora smirked as he summoned his Keyblade, "And I doubt it'll be the last either."

"Wolverine" popped out "his claws" and charged at Sora, however he blocked each and every strike with ease. As soon as Scott and Jean were close enough, they picked up Storm and got her out of harms way. Sora fought the fake Wolverine and felt like he had new trick to try out, "Freeze!"

A blast of ice froze the shape-shifter in place, Sora smirked, "That should hold you." Sora, Scott, and Jean witness Rogue scream before teleporting away. Jean and Scott turned to Sora, "Now what this about a shape-shifter?"

"What where is he?" Scott asked. Sora replied, "First, I think he's a she. Second, I used my new power with ice to freeze her she should be right..." But as he turned around all the was there was a few blocks of ice. Sora frowned, "Aw, she got away."

"It's okay, Sora. We all had our hands full. Now, tell us what happened." Jean told him. Sora was about to begin when Charles, Wolverine carrying Kurt, and Kitty joined them. The Professor asked, "What happened?"

"Professor, I solved the case why Rogue was so afraid of us. It was a shape-shifter going around pretending to be us." Sora explained. Wolverine sniffed, "Mystique. She can change her body but not her scent."

"That's right! Apparently, she knew what you're dream is and thinks it's foolish and believe there's going to be a war between the human and mutants." Sora explained. Scott smiled, "But you stopped her before she could make things worse."

"Yeah, but she got away." Sora frowned. Kitty said, "Then we have to go after her."

"No need, she is long gone. And if we want the girl to join your school, she would have to do so on her own free will or not at all." Everyone turn to see the cloaked man. Scott wondered, "Hey, who are you?"

"It's okay, Scott. He knows about mutants and he saved my life by defeating the guy in the mask." Sora explained. That put everyone at ease, making Scott smile, "Well, in that that case we appreciate the help Mr...?"

"Kenobi. Ben Kenobi." He shook Scott's hand, "Now then let us tend to the wounded." Kitty asked with hope, "You know how to help, Kurt." He smiled, "Of course. By now you know, that the girl's power is only temporary. As well as the state there in, however, I should be able to speed up the process."

He placed hand on Kurt's hand and closed his eyes and concentrated, after a few seconds Kurt began to groan as he woke up, "Wh-what happened?" Kitty beamed, "KURT! You're alright!" She helped him stand and told him, "Esay fuzzy elf. Everything is going to be just fine."

As Ben went to tend to Strom, Scott whispered, "Fuzzy elf?" Sora shrugged, "Well, at least she getting more comfortable around Kurt." As Ben got Storm up, he smiled, "There. Just take it easy and you'll be fine."

"Are you a mutant too?" Jean wondered. Ben just smiled, "No, my kind been around longer than mutants but we started out much like you did, so that's why I like to help Professor Xavier every now and then." Scott turned to him, "You knew about Ben, Professor?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's a story for another time. Let's go home. Thank you, again for coming." Charles smiled. Ben nodded, before turning to Sora, and handed him a small Greek coin. "Here, whenever you need help, just use your power and help will come."

Sora smiled, "Thanks Ben. But why have been helping me out specifically?" Ben just smiled, "Let's just say I made a promise to an old friend." Sora nodded as everyone headed out to the Blackbird and Ben went to head home his own way.

* * *

"Welcome to Bayville High. I'm sure you be quite happy here." Principle Darkhölme greeted Rogue, "Happy and safe." Rogue just nodded, "Sure. Thank you." Rogue then left the room and went to class. Once she was gone, Vanitas appeared, Raven glared at him, "What happened? I thought said you had that boy handled?"

"Don't blame me. He won't have been a problem if his cloaked bodyguard hadn't got in the way. Or if you friend didn't tell that idiot where to look." Vanitas argued.

"ENOUGH!"

They two turned to see the paper began moving around as the image of Magneto appeared, "All that matters now is she's on our side now. Despite the boy and the Jedi's interference."

"That brings the question, why so interested with him?" Mystique asked. He just chuckled, "I have my reasons. Now, has any kindness that the X-Men shown to the girl been erased."

"We're positive." Vanitas stated. Magneto grinned, "Excellent, Vanitas. You've make a fine addition to our Organization. Now, tell me more about this Kingdom Hearts and the other worlds." Outside Rogue just stared at the communication Jean gave her, she didn't know why but she felt a strong need to keep it.

* * *

**Next Time: Mutant Crush**

**Finally finished! Sorry for the late update, I hope it was worth the wait. Anyways, so many Questions. Why is Ben watching Sora on Earth instead of Luke on Tatooine? When is Sora going to use his first summon charm? What is Magneto's connection to Sora? Why** **Magneto obsessed with other worlds and Kingdom Hearts?...You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Anyways next time... Sora returns to school and tries to connect with Rogue while Jean tries to do the same with Fred Dukes. At the same time, Sora and Fred try to understand crushes but Fred goes about it the wrong way. Can Sora convince Rogue to help him save Jean in time? Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Mutant Crush

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Okay, it's been a while since I did a chapter on this so,** **Let's get this show moving!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mutant Crush

Sora sat on the rooftops of the Xavair Institute, gazing at the stars above him. Sora enjoyed the peacefulness until he heard footsteps walking towards him. He turned to see someone he didn't except to see, "Kairi?"

"Hey, Kitty told me you'd be up here." She said as she satinet to him. Sora wondered, "What are you doing here?" Kairi smiled, " I was passing by when Kitty saw me and invited me in, she said that you wanted some company." Soon, Sora got a text... from Kitty, _"You can totally thank me later. ;D"_ Sora mentally groaned before Kairi spoke up again, "It must be nice living here."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's home." After a while, Sora spoke up, "Kairi have you ever wondered where you came from before Bayville and if you had any family there." Kairi replied, "It's happened every now and again." Sora nodded before looking out there, "Oh..."

"Sora... have you been missing your family?" Kairi asked with concern. Sora shook his head, "No..." Kairi raised an eyebrow before admitting, "I guess... I mean... I know Scott lost his family in a plane crash but I don't even remember what happened to my own...and I wondered why haven't they been looking for me... are they even alive... and if they are do they know I'm alive?"

"It's okay...I wondered the same things when I was 5." Kairi reassured him. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Since you were 5?"

"Yeah, just one day I woke up on a beach with no memory of my own family. That's when I met the man who'd adopt me as his daughter, it was before he was mayor."She explained as she turned to him, "What about you?" Sora replied, "I was about 11, I woke up in the middle of the forest along side some creep in a black mask... said something about, being free and I was chosen for something..."

"Chosen? For what?" Kairi asked. Sora replied, "Don't know, he disappeared a few seconds after and I haven't seen him since..."

 _"At least until a few nights ago."_ he thought before continuing, "Then I wondered through Bayville where I ended up here where I met everyone. They offered me a place to stay and promised they'd do they best to find out where I belong." Kairi smiled, "I'm glad you ended up here."

"Really? Why?" Sora wondered. Kairi replied, "Because then I'd never had met you." Sora blushed as he nodded, "Yeah..."

"So, where's Jean. I didn't see her here." Kairi wondered. Sora replied, "Oh, she and Mr. Logan went to Texas to recruit another possible student, I hope it works out because the last one didn't turn out so well." Kairi nodded as they both gazed at the stares until it was time for her to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Texas, a Monster Truck event was going on as the announcer told everyone, _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the main event of the evening. Let's give it up to the world's strongest teenager, Fred "The Blob" Dukes!"_ As a large teenage boy removed his cape and grabbed the chains that were connected to the Monster Trucks, _"All right Fred. Let's show them what you got."_

Fred took a deep breath as he nodded to the drivers that he was ready. He grinned as the drivers floored it, however, they didn't get far as Fred held on to the chains preventing them from going anywhere. He then jumped and pulled the trucks to him causing them to crash into each other and he land in between of the ends of the monster trucks blowing out the tires. The crowd went wild, Fred grinned with success as he did a bow but he lost balance causing him to fall causing the audience from cheering to laughing at him. Raven watched from a distance, it seemed that Vanitas was right again and what she saw he had a temper just made things better for her. Meanwhile, also Wolverine and Jean witness the event hoping they could reach out to him.

* * *

Fred nearly destroyed everything he had in his room, just then someone entered his room, "Something wrong?" Fred nodded, "Yeah, these small town hicks. They laughed at me for the last time! I'm getting out of her for good." The woman smiled, "That can be arranged, in fact I know somewhere that you're talents can be truly appreciated."

"Listen lady, if you're from the circus, then you can forget it." Fred glared at her. Just the another voice spoke up, "Oh no, we hand something far more interesting in mind." Fred turned to see a Mask Boy in his room, "Hey, where do you come from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked in response, "We're like you. There are even more like us. Care to hear more?" Blob gave it a moment before responding, "Yeah, sure, why not?" He then went to close his door, just as Wolverine and Jean went to talk to him, their eyes widened to see Vanitas there. He gave them a mock salute before the door shut.

* * *

The next day, Principle Darkhölme gave him his school schedule, "This will be your schedule for the semester. Any questions, Mr. Dukes?" Fred looked at his schedule and replied, "I don't know if I can do school again. I didn't much fit in the other ones."

"You won't have that trouble here. As the principal, I can make sure of it." Raven smirked. Soon Fred left to find were his first class is, he looked at his schedule and wondered, "First period Man, this is complicated." He grabbed the first guy he saw and asked, "Hey, you! Where am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know. How about a sideshow?" Duncan chuckled. Dukes glared at him as he threw him to the ground lifted a hole rack of lockers preparing to smash him with it, "Don't you make fun of me!" Jean was walking by when she saw what was happening, she tried to get his attention, "Hey. Hey. Whoa! Oh, hi."

Fred turned to see this beautiful girl standing before him, "You must be new here. I'm Jean Grey." Fred blushed as he calmed down, "Oh, yeah, I am. New I mean." Duncan ran off as he set the lockers down. Jean just smiled, "I figured. Welcome to Bayville. So, what do your friends call you?"

"Don't know. Never had any friends. But my name is Fred. Fred Dukes." He introduced him. They shook hands as Jean replied, "Well, Fred, I want to apologize for Duncan. He can be a real idiot sometimes. Did you need any help figuring this out?'

"Yes. Please." He nodded. Jean looked at his schedule, "Okay. Your first class is right over there." He smiled in appreciation, "Thanks." As Jean left for her own class she told him, "Don't worry. The first day's always the roughest. It gets better. I'll see you around."

"You sure will." He smiled. He felt like he was in love...

* * *

Meanwhile with Scott, his teacher explained the homework to the students, "All right, for this drama exercise, you'll each be doing a scene with a partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be pairing you up myself." He then handed out the scripts for the other students, "Taryn, you and Paul will do Laura and Jim from The Glass Menagerie." He then walk up to Scott, "And that leaves you and you."

Scott turned to see who his partner was...it was Rogue, "Great..." The teacher explained, "You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry V. I've marked it. Henry and Katherine, daughter of the French King." Paul turned to Scott, "Lots of luck, Scott. I don't think Miss Small, Dark, and Sullen has ever said two words. You'll have to play both parts yourself."

"All right, class. All right. I want you to get together with your scene partner and rehearse. You perform on Tuesday." The teacher told his students as class ended. Scott turned to Rogue, "Hey, you okay with this?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She replied. Scott replied, "I didn't say you should be." Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Just tell your weird friends to keep their distance this time." With that, she left the room. Scott signed, as Paul smirked, "Oh, yeah. She likes you. She's just playing hard to get."

"Shut up, Paul!" He told his friend...

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. Fred entered the cafeteria and licked his lips as everything looked so good. Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty sat a table together. Kitty guested to him, "Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?" Jean nodded, "Yeah, Fred. He's okay when he's not ripping lockers off the wall."

"He's the one who, like, did that? Freaky." Kitty said with shock. Jean nodded, "I just hope that Vanitas guy, didn't say anything to him that will turn him against us."

"That freak in the mask was there, too!" Kitty exclaimed. Jean shushed her. Thankfully no one heard her, "He was." Scott raised an eyebrow, "Does Sora know?"

"No... I'd appreciate that none of you told him. You know how sensitive he is about his past and he might be the key to it." Jean told everyone. Scott nodded, "It's for the best."

As people lined up for lunch, Fred shoved the guy in front of him and held out his tray, "Fill her up." The lunch lady went to get him a plate when he stopped her, "Hey, hey. Who said anything about a plate? Now load it up. Heavy." The lunch lady complied by filling his try with everything she had 15 minutes late, the tray was full and Fred thanked he as he went to find a table. The Lunch Lady groaned as she was tired, she never a student that much food before. Riku and Kairi sat together, when Kairi saw Sora looking for his friends, "Hey, Sora, over here!"

"Oh, hey Riku. Hey, Kairi." Sora sat next to them. Riku smiled, "How's it been?" Sora shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

"I've been meaning to ask. Did Jean managed to recruit that new student?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head, "No, she said she or Logan never got the chance. But somehow he's here at our school." Riku replied, "Really? Who is he?"

Sora guested to Fred. When they turned to the guy, Riku's eyes widened, "Whoa, you mean that huge blo..." Kairi elbowed and glared at Riku as he changed his words, "I mean that nice guy over there?" Sora nodded, Kairi shrugged, "Hey, maybe it's your best chance to convince him to come."

"Yeah, Jean told me that she was working on it." Sora replied. Riku nodded, "Well, good luck and be careful. The dude's strong from what I hear. He nearly tried to smash Duncan with a whole rack of lockers." Sora nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

Back with others, Kurt said, "You and the Rogue? Now that is a strange combination, yeah? Yeah." Scott signed, "I gotta play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. She's gonna have to be some kind of actress." Kurt smirked, "My friend, you have got to invite me to the rehearsals."

They laughed at that. Fred glared at them when he thought they were laughing at him. When he found an empty table, he tried to sit but crushed the table sending the food that remained at the other end of the table at Duncan and the friends that sat with him. Duncan glared at Fred, "Bad move, Blob Boy." Jean turned to Kitty, "Uh...Stay here, Kitty. This could get messy."

"Yeah. Because, like, that hasn't already happened." Kitty replied. Fred tried to get back up but slipped on the food and fell again. The other students began to laugh at him. Sora and Kairi felt bad for him. Kairi asked, "Shouldn't we do something to help?" Before anyone could answer, Fred turned red with rage, "Don't laugh at me!"

He then began throwing food at Duncan and the other students. One of the students declared, "Food Fight!" With that, a food fight commenced. Sora and Riku quickly flipped the table as a shield. Sora wondered, "How, can people be so careless about their food?" Riku replied, "Clearly, you've never been in a food fight before."

"And just got these cloths too!" Kairi complained. Sora then grabbed his tray, "Go, I'll cover you." Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Sora, it's like a war zone out there how are you going to..."

"Do you trust me?" Sora asked. Kairi gave it a moment before nodding. As Kairi ran for it, Sora used his training to deflect the food with his tray. None of food was laid on them, Riku was impressed, "Dang...well if he can do it..." Riku twirled his own tray, "...then so can I." He quickly followed the defecting the food with his tray. At the same time defect used her telekinesis. Kitty however got hit and got covered in food, "Ugh! Excuse me! I'm skipping dessert!"

With that Kitty phased through the floor while everyone was distracted. Jean deflected more food as she made her way towards Fred, "Fred. Fred, please calm down." Fred, still angry, couldn't see not hear her was he swung the table around scaring off the other students. Jean told him, "Fred, stop! " She then slipped on a peice of cake cause her to fall. She looked up about to through the table at her, "Fred... Fred!"

Hearing Jean introuble, Scott blasted the table before he could release it. This made him stop and finally calm down as he wiped the food from his face. "Put the table down, Fred." He knew that voice, "Jean?"

"You heard her, big man. But if you want to fight, try me." Scott threatened. The two mutants glared at eachother. Jean being the peace keeper told Scott, "Back off, Scott. I'll handle this. Everything's fine. Isn't it, Fred?"

"They shouldn't have laughed at me! " Fred frowned. Jean nodded, "No. No, they shouldn't." She then turned to Scott, "Scott, don't you have to get to class or something?" Scott told her, "I'll be close if you need me. Real close."

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. Scott gave one last glare at Fred before leaving the cafeteria. Rogue watch the nearby by quickly moved to her locker at Scott came in. She turn to him, "Wow. Y'all really look out for each other, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." He nodded. Rogue closed her locker when Principle Darkhölme showed up, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Rogue replied quickly. Scott explained, "We were just talking, Principal Darkhölme."

"Then you had best stop your talking and get to class. Have I made myself clear?" She told them. "Yes, ma'am." Rogue nodded as she went to do so. Scott reminded her, "Hey, don't forget. In the park after school. And bring the playbook with you." Rogue nodded, "Uh-huh."

* * *

"It's just when they laugh at me, I kind of explode inside, you know?" Fred explained. Jean nodded, "I understand, Fred. But you've gotta learn to control yourself. You can get training."

"Yeah, right. Where?" Fred asked. Jean replied, "I learned to control my 'gifts' at the institute where I live." This surprised Fred, "Gifts? You mean, you have powers too?"

"Uh-huh. Watch." She nodded as she guestered to the chair. Using her telekinesis, she sent it flying to a near by wall. Fred was easily impressed, "Wow! You can really pound people with that!"

"No, Fred. That's what we learn not to do. That's what the Xavier Institute is all about. Control. I'd love to take you sometime. I know the professor would like to meet you. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'll think about it." Fred smiled. Jean nodded, "Great. Well, I gotta run. I'll catch you later, Fred." Fred turned to see Jean forgot her backpack, "Hey, Jean."

"Yes?" Jean asked. When Fred noticed Scott was still there he said, "Nothing." She nodded as waved goodbye as she left with Scott. He saw that there was a photo of Jean in the backpack, he pulled it out to see Scott was also on it. He glared as he tore the photo in half. He kept Jean's side while with Scott's he tossed to the ground and crushed it. Just as he left the room Sora returned, he turned to his friends, "All clear."

"Wow, Sora that was amazing." Kairi said. Riku nodded, "Yeah, we're did you learn to do that?" Sora smiled sheepishly, "Uh...I watch allot of martial arts movies..." Kairi shrugged, "Still amazing none the less."

They then turned to the see the messed cafeteria, Kairi frown, "Ooooh...what a mess..." Riku nodded, "Yeah, I feel bad for the poor soul who was to clear all this." They turned to see Sora picking up, they stared at him. Riku asked, "Sora, you know, they have janitors for this right?"

"I know. I just wanna help pick up. I may not have made this mess but I feel like I should help. Besides it's my free period." Sora replied as he went to look for a mop. Kairi smiled, "Aw, that's sweet. I'll help you." She the joined in the clean up. Riku shrugged, "Eh, my Psychology teacher hates me anyways."

The three worked together to clean the cafeteria. Sora sweeped up the area when he noticed Jean's bag, "Huh? Jean forgot her backpack. I better give it back once we're fished here." He picked up the backpack and turned to pick up the broom when he stepped on something. Sora looked down and saw it was Jean's photo of herself and Scott. Well...half of it at least. Sora noticed Jean's side had been tore off and whoever had it clearly didn't like Scott since it looked like someone crushed on it on purpose. Sora stroke his chine, what could this mean?

* * *

Later that day, class was ended and everyone was leaving School. Fred watched from the bushes as Jean and another girl walked out of the building, "Like, there goes my weekend. Oh, I can't believe how much homework I've got."

"Yeah. Me too." Jean agreed. Fred then stepped out of the bushes and Jean greeted him, "Oh, hi, Fred. This is my friend Taryn." "Yeah, hi." Fred greeted. Taryn nodded, "Hi."

"Jean, would you? I mean, would you like to? Wanna get a soda or something?" He asked shyly. "Oh, sorry, Fred. I can't. I got some stuff I gotta do. Hey, how about if I catch up with you tomorrow?" She asked as she walked off with her friend. Fred's eyes narrowed, "'Stuff,' huh? That's the best you could come up with? 'Stuff?'"

"Taryn, you better go on without me. I'll catch up with you later." Jean told her. She asked, "You gonna be okay?" Jean nodded, "Yeah." As Taryn left, Jean turned to Fred, and told him what she told Sora whenever he wanted to play with her or Scott, "Look, Fred. I like you and all. But I have means I can't go with you right now."

"But your my friend." Fred argued as he grabbed her. Jean replied, "I thought so. But friends don't hurt each other. Now let go of me." Fred didn't let her go, "Well, just let me talk to you for a second in private."

"I said let go of me, Fred. I have to go home." Jean told him as he dragged her behind the school as she finally manged to get free of his grib. Fred replied, "You can't. You gotta go out with me!"

"I don't have to go anywhere but home!" She tried to run off but Fred caught her once more, "Now, let me go! I'm warning you!" Reaizing that he wasn't going to Jean had no other choice but to defend herself. He used her powers to send some construction bricks at him. They simple bounced off him and he laughed, "Ha! That the best you got?" Jean tried to seen even more construction bricks at him along with a trash bin. Fred just swatted them aside and into a beam the send the new building they were working on tumbling down. Jean tried to get free, unaware of the danger they were in, "I said let me go!"

They then noticed to danger and Fred sheild her from it. He was able to get them free and Jean was knocked unconscious. He went to check on her and noticed she was bleeding a little. Gasping he took her away...

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Jean woke up to see she was tied to a chair with a metal bar. With a table with candle lights and Fred at the other end, "Your table's ready. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"This can't be happening." Jean told herself. She then closed her eyes and constrated, " _Professor, I need help. Please help me."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Proffessor and Logan observed Kitty's and Kurt's training. Kitty was running off with a football thought the trees, literally, as Logan instructed her, "Hey! That's it, half-pint. Keep the ball away from the elf. You gotta concentrate or else..." Just then she missed the next branch causing her to run into and drop the ball into Kurt's hands who laughed, "It's mine now Kitty."

"Give me that!" She demand as she began to chase after Kurt. He teleported out of the way. Logan began instructing him as her was using his powers, "Watch where you're portin'." He failed to noticed the weak branch he ported on causing him to break and fall. Kitty used the opportunity not only to get the ball back but also yank on Kurt's tail. Kurt glared at Kitty who just giggled. Logan groaned, "What kind of move is that?"

"Innovation, adaptation. It's what their here to learn." The professor smiled, when he gasped when he recieved Jean's message, _Jean, stay calm. We'll find you."_

"Jean's been kidnapped." He explained. Logan quickly gave out orders, "You, elf, get Cyclops." Kurt nodded as he telported to school as Logan stated, "I gotta ride." With that, Logan suited up and began to track Jean and her kiddnapper...

* * *

"Do you like me, Kate?" Scott read his line. Rogue replied, "Pardonnez-moi? I cannot tell what is 'like me." Scott acted, "An angel is like you, Kate. And you are like an angel." Rogue chuckled and blushed a little, "The girls are right. You are a charmer."

"Look, I'm just reading the lines, okay?" Scott told her. She signed, "Yeah, I know. It's just sometimes I wish..." Scott asked, "Yeah. Wish what?"

"Wish I could get close to somebody. But you know what happens when I do." Rogue replied. Just then Sora walked in, "Hey, Scott... Oh, hey! I know you! Sorry, we never properly introduced. I'm Sora!" Rogue nodded, "Rogue." Scott wondered, "So, did you need something, Sora?"

"Yeah. Have you guys seen Jean. After what happened at lunch, she forgot her backpack. I was going to return it but I can't find her." Before Scott could answer Kurt ported in, starting everyone, "Was I intrupting something here? Sorry for startling you."

"I swear, he's like an annoying little brother." Rogue groaned. Kurt glared and stuck his togue out. Scott asked, "What's the problem?"

"Jean's been nabbed." Kurt explained. Sora's and Scott's eyes widend, "What?!" Scott grabbed Kut's uniform, "Easy on the exquisite costume. Wolverine's on the scent. But I'm supposed to collect you." Scott released him, he already knew who was responisble, "Blob. If he's hurt her, I'll..." He then turned to Rogue, "You know anything about this?"

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Rogue glared at him. Scott glared at her, "Then I hope you can live with your conscience." Sora spoke up, "Easy Scott. Don't take this on her. It's not like she kidnapped Jean." Scott sighed and nodded before muttering, "Sorry."

"Teleporter to maximum, Mr. Wagner." He told Kurt. Getting the Star Terk reference he saluted, "Aye, captain."

"Engage." He told him before teleporting. Sora's eyes widened, "Wait you forgot... and they're gone. Guess I'm walking."

He put his X-Men badges on before turning to Rogue, "I'd like to apologize on Scott's behalf. He get's stress when Jean's in danger and doesn't always think straight." Rogue said nothing. Sora asked her, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...now go help your friend..." Rogue replied. Sora nodded, "K. But if you even want to talk, just let me know." Sora ran off as he went to search for Jean. Rogue frowned, when someone else walked up to her, "I know you want to help them."

Rogue turned to see Ben Kenodi standing there, "Who are you?" Ben replied, "A friend and a concerned one with that. I know fully well with your powers and what you've been through." Rogue replied, "Then why should I help them? If you know what I've been through then you know they attacked me?"

"Did they now? Are certain of that because last I check, some of them were trying to help you. Like Sora, he defended from both his enemies and his own friends. I think he actually wants to be your friend." Ben said as he sat beside her, "You know I've watch after that boy ever since he was born. And no matter what happened to him, he always does the right thing. Now then, are just going to walk home and push away any chance of having a friend or will you be like him and be worthy of being called a friend."

Rogue stared at the ground at the moment before her eyes narrowed. She knew what she had to do. She got up and quickly ran after Sora. Ben smiled. Then Princaple Darkhölme walked up to him, "What did you tell her?"

"I just gave her some advice. One which will put her in the right path. One you and Vanitas tried to mislead her." Ben told her. Mystique changed into her normal form, "You stay away from her or you will regret it."

"Tell Magento. If he comes anywhere near the boy or corrupts another innocent child. Then I will do what I've should of done a long time ago." Ben warned her before putting his hood on and left. Mystique watch him go, she one thought herself, who was that man? And what did he think that boy was so special?

* * *

"I've been in mental contact with Jean. But she has no idea where she is. All I can tell is that she and Blob are somewhere in this area." The professor pointed at the map on the screen. Kitty looked around, "Hey, has anyone seen, Sora?"

"Aw, man!" Scott complained, he was so worried about Jean, he took of without him. He turned to Kitty and Kurt, "Find Sora. I'll find Jean. And be careful. Jean said it was Vanitas who got to him first so he could be nearby." Kurt and Kurt nodded as Kurt telported them away as Scott went to the X-Van.

* * *

"This is gonna be the best night you've ever had. Dinner, dancing." Fred said with excitement. Jean shook her head, "Fred, this is all wrong. Now, you can't force someone to like you."

"Why not? I'm stronger than everyone." Blob replied. Jean thought of how Sora made friend, "Being nice usually works better."

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered I've got a surprise for you." Blob thought her. Jean signed, she then heard someone chuckle, "Aren't you the lucky girl." She turned to se Vanitas leaning on a corner. Her eyes narrowed, "You put him up to this, didn't you?!"

"Well, I might of gave him a few dating tips." He said smirking under her mask. Jean eyes narrowed, "You told Sora you had plans for him?! What do you even want with him?! Why did you steal his memories and stole him away from his family?!" Vanitas brust out laughing, "Who said I was the one who did it?"

"Then what do you want with my friend then?!" Jean demanding after failing attempt to read his mind. Vanitas mocked, "Ah, yes, this is suppose to be the part where I tell you my evil plan only for you to break out and stop me...except I'm not one of those idot villians. Your just going to have to wait to see. It's to die for..."

Vanitas then disappeared through a dark portal...

* * *

"I found them. They're at the old ironworks at the south end. I'm going in. " Wolverine told the professor through a comincator. Charles replied, "Logan, wait for backup." Logan decided to ingore that request as he popped out his claws...

* * *

"Wolverine has the location. I'm transmitting coordinates." The professor told Scott. He nodded as he turned the car around, "Got it, professor. Be there in three."

* * *

Blob then walked back to the room where he keep Jean bring a record player with him. Just then, the door was cut down and Wolverine charged in roaring. He manged to law some hits on Blob before being tossed aside. Wolverine landed on his feet roaring as he charged again. This time Blob was ready for him as he dodge the attack. The then lifted and old machine and tossed it at Logan. Blob grinned but it disappeared when Wolvine was nowhere to be seen. He then looked up just in time to see Logan get the drop on him. Bob was able to catch him and then laid on top of him trying to squish him. Logan gasped for air, "Can't breathe."

"Jean's my can't take her!" Blob told him. Scott then blasted his on entrance in, "We're just giving her a way out. Through you, if necessary." Cyclops fired another blast, this time a Blob. He took the blasted dead on. It didn't even buge him. He then picked up Wolverine and threw him at Scott. Crashing them both into Wolverine's motorcycle knocking them out. Sora had made it just in time, "Scott! Mr. Logan!"

Meanwhile, Blob went to check on Jean. When he opened the door to the room a file canianite smashed right into him. He glared at Jean, "Nobody respects me! And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" He then threw the cabinet back at Jean who used her powers to catch mid air and set it down gently. Blob the lifted another machine, one much bigger than the one he threw at Logan preparing to smash her. Only it get it the back with fire, making the machine fall on him instead. He pushed it off of him and glared at Sora, Keyblade in hand, "Leave my friends alone! Jean tried to be your friend and we could have been your friends too. I also know about having a crush on someone. I don't quite understand myself. But this isn't the way do it! You can't force Jean to be in a relationship with you and take her away from everyone else."

"Vantias told me about you! He also told me you'd say something like that!" Blob smirked. Sora's eyes widened before the narrowed back at him, "You do realizing he's only using you too!"

"He also said you say that!" Blob said as he charged at Sora, "He also said to squash ya first chance I got!" Sora dodged his attack and swiped at his leg causing him to trip. Blob glared at Sora as he got back up. He the tried to punch Sora but he blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Blob grabbed his Keyblade and threw him to the end of the room. Sora landed on his feet and got back into his battle stance. Blob prepared to charge again only to get hit in the back with an optic blast. Jean gasped while Sora smiled as they saw who had come to help them, "Leave them alone, you yahoo."

"What you gonna do to me? Make me wear bad makeup?" Blob replied as he turned to her. Rogue smirked as she walked up to him, "Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?"

"No. Because I don't care." He replied as Rogue removed her glove. He swung at fist at her, only for her to dodge and touch him as she began to absorb, "My power is your power. And I can take more than one." She then tossed him in the air and blasted him with Cycops power sending him to a pile of junk. Blob got back on his feet, "I got too much power, even for you!"

"Well, then good thing she's not alone either!" Sora said as he joined her. They turned to eachother and nodded. Together the held their own agianst Blob. However, Sora notice Rogue was running out of power. He then remember what Ben gave him. Now would be a good time as any to try it. Sora held the Greek coin and felt a presence in their. He called out, "Hercules!"

The coin glowed as Blob charged at the two of them only for his first to be esaily caught by another. Blob stare at this strange new enemy. The man Sora called Hercules smiled, "I'm not quite sure who you are? Or how I got here? But I do know one thing. You can't stop a true hero!" He then threw a punch sending him flying back. Herc turned to Sora and Rogue, "I take you two are the good guys?"

They nodded, Sora then beamed, "I got an idea!" Rogue replied, "I'm listening." He quickly said, "You guys ever play baseball?" Rogue and Herc then understood his idea. Rogue replied, "I know what you thinking. That plan's crazy..." She then smirk, "Just crazy enough to work."

Blob got back up and glared at the three, "You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!" His eyes widened as he saw Rogue hold ing Sora like a baseball bat, "No. You're just garbage that wanted a date. Now, tell you what. I'm taking we're out!" Herc grabbed Fred from behind and threw him at the two. Rogue swung Sora at Blob and he was hit by Sora's Keyblade sending him flying out of the building into a junkyard far away. The seagulls chirped as Blob yelled, Stop laughing at me!"

He tried through a tire at them but he was too exhausted and fell down for the count. Back with the others, Hercules freed Jean. She smiled in gratitude, "Thank you." Herc just smiled, "All in a hero's work." Then a bright light flash and disappeared. The coin was back in Sora's hand. Rogue turned to him, "Okay, I admit it. That was cool."

Kitty and Kurt finally joined back up with them as Scott and Logan regained consciousness. Rogue handed him back his visor, There you go. I only took a short-term dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon."

"You are like an angel, Kate." He smiled with graditude. Rogue frowned, "My name's not Kate. And I'm no angel." Jean replied, "But you helped us. Why?" Rogue thought at what Ben said to her and thought her own past experience with them before replying, I don't know. I just don't know."

"Hey, wait!" Jean called out to her as she ran off. Logan stopped her, "Easy, red. Let her go." Jean argued, "But she..." He shook his head, "She ain't ready. Trust me on this."

"Okay. So maybe she's part of the dark icky side. But I figure we, like, totally owe her now." Kitty stated. Scott nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we do. Bigtime." Jean turned to Sora, "You know if you ever want to know how to ask a girl properly Sora..we'll be there for you."

Sora smiled, "Thanks guys but right now, I think what Rogue needs is a friend. I think that's the reason why she came." Kurt patted him on the shoulder, "We'll if anyone can reach her, it's you my friend."

Sora smiled but couldn't stopped to womder. Vanitas was the one who conviced Blob into kidnapping Jean and attacking them. He knew where ever he was he was near and next time Sora would be ready for him...

* * *

**Alright, and another chapter bites the dust. Plus we got to see Herucles as a summon. How cool is that? Next time, Sora journeys to another world but this time he's not alone. Rogue unintentional follows him. Can they learn to work together in order to survive? Will they learn to become firends? Will I tell you clear which world they go to...no... _but here is a riddle to guess of you can sing the Bells of Notre Dame! What makes a monster and what makes a man?! Sing the Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells of Notre Dame!_**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. If you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6:  The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Okay, this one was fun to write so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Well, with that out of the way, please enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Sora sat in his English writing class, as he listen to his current teacher, "Alright everyone. Today's assignment you will be assigned a partner to write a story of your very own." Every cheered at the idea of doing an assignment with a partner. The teacher finished, "Which I will assign who you partner up with."

Everyone groaned by the update. Sora turned to Kairi and he whispered to himself, "Please partner me up with Kairi! Please partner me with Kairi!" He then began assigning partners, "Let's see Riku and Kurt. Kairi and Kitty..." Sora frowned guess he wouldn't be working with Kairi. He then smiled at thought positively, "Oh well, maybe my partner will be one of my other friends or be a friend in the making as the teacher assigned, "...and Sora and Rogue."

Rogue groaned as Sora smiled and waved to her, "Figures..." The teacher finished as the bell rang, "I expected your rough drafts by next week."

Rogue picked up her stuff and prepared to leave as Sora walked up to her, "Hey, I never got a chance to thank you for helping us save Jean."

"Don't mention it." Rogue replied. Sora asked as they walked out the classroom, "So, what do you want to write about? What kind of stories are you into?"

"The exact opposite of stories you're probably interested to. Dark with plot twists and sometimes even sad endings stories." Rogue replied. Sora nodded, "Okay, I'm into action adventure stories that have happy endings myself. But that's okay, I'm confidant that we can work together to write a story that satisfies us both, new partner."

"Peachy." Rogue rolled her eyes. Soon the hallways were empty when Sora's Keyblade was summoned suddenly. Rogue glared at him, "Will you put that thing away before someone sees." Sora replied, "I'm not doing this." He then remembered a similar experience, when he first met the Guardians of the Galaxy. Light swirled around his Keyblade until the light was so bright it blinded the both of them. After huge flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

When the light show ended, they noticed they weren't at there school anymore. Rogue looked around, "What the... Where did you take us?!" Sora raised his hands up, "I didn't take us anywhere. Look this happened before. My Keyblade can take me to other worlds and other people apparently. I have no control over it."

"Well, then take us back!" Rogue demanded as she removed her glove, "Or I will!" Sora replied, "I can't! Look at what happened last time, the only way I could get home by sealing this world's Keyhole."

"Keyhole?! What's so special about a Keyhole?!" Rogue demanded. Sora explained at what the Guardians told him as he first joined to other worlds. Rogue didn't buy it at first but then everything fell into place and she said, "Fine. Let's find this Keyhole and get it over with."

Sora nodded as he heard cheering in the crowd ahead. Sora asked, "Do you hear that?" Rogue nodded, "Yeah, there must be some kind of celebration." Sora beamed, "Awesome! Let's check it out!" Sora ran towards the crowds of people, "Hey, wait up!" Rogue ran after him. The heard the people sing, " _Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools...Coop the hens and pen the mules…"_ Sora made his way to the front of the crowd as the people sang, _Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools...It's the day for breaking rules...Come and join the feast... of..."_

_"Fools!"_ A man in a mask sang before laughing. Rogue finally made her way through the crowd, "What the heck was that?! What happened to finding this Keyhole?!" Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sora, guess I got a little excited."

"No, really?" Rogue replied sarcastically, "What so special about today anyways?!" Sora shrugged, "Don't know. Some kind of Feast of Fools. I'll ask." He turned to the masked man, "Excuses me, sir? We're new in town, and we liked to know what's the big celebration about." The man smirked, "I'm glad you asked my boy. And Clopin will answer...in song!"

"Please don't." Rogue muttered. Too late as Clopin sang, " _Once a year we throw a party here in town...Once a year we turn all Paris upside down...Every man's a king and every king's a clown...Once again it's topsy turvy day..."_ Clopin somehow popped between the two of them, shocking them both, " _It's the day the devil in us gets released... It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest...Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools..."_

Sora smiled while Rogue glared at him as Clopin went back to the crowed as the witness some pretty odd things, like dogs walking their owners. The people sang, _Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin sang as he dance with another man who tried to head back for the crowd, " _Everything is upsy daisy!"_

_"Topsy turvy!"_ The crowed as once more. Clopin sang as the other man tried to hide in a small tent, " _Everyone is acting crazy..."_ The man comes out with man woman dancing along with Clopin into another small tent, much to Sora's and Rogue's amazement, " _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet...That's the way on topsy turvy day!"_

The other man finally got free of the dancing and fell into another tent. Sora turned to Rogue, "Pretty cool so far." Rogue shrugged with a hit of a smile, "It's...entertaining I guess." She then remembered, "But we really should find a way back home. We'll get lucky if we only get detention for being late."

"Relax. The last time I did this I was gone no longer for five minutes despite being there for days. We won't get in trouble." Sora explained as Rogue gave him an odd look, "Yeah, I know. It doesn't make any sense but on the bright side, we could get our story for this. I mean what better way to get a story than writing the events of another world." Rogue thought of it for a moment before thinking, "That's...not a bad idea." She removed her backpack and got out a notebook and a pencil. Rogue nodded, "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

"What does killing two birds with a stone have anything to do with this?" Sora wondered. As Rogue groaned, "Never mind just start taking down notes." Sora nodded as he pulled out his own pencil and notebook. The man came or of the tent as a woman complimented, "By the way, great mask."

The man smiled as he joined the crowd next to Sora and Rogue. The three watched as the people continued to sing, _"Topsy Truvy!"_

_"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"_ Clopin sang. As everyone else sang, _"Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin sang as they noticed a higher power entered the area, Judge Frollo, as the Clopin sang, _"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets...Streaming in from Chartres to Calais...Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy, on the sixth of January, all because it's topsy turvy day."_

Sora noticed the man got a little uncomfortable since Frollo came in. He asked him, "Are you okay?" The man turned to him with his hood still up, "Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine..." Sora turned to the Frollo, "Who's that man over there?"

"He's my mas... I mean he's Jugde Frollo. He's very kind. He protects the city from gypsies." He explained. This also got Rogue interested, "What are gypsies?" The man replied, "I'm...not so sure myself...I'm kinda new here. I just wanted to see the Feast of Fools."

"Hey, us too! Well, I hope you have a good time here!" Sora beamed. He nodded, "Oh, yes, thank you. You too." They turned their attention, when Clopin sang once more, " _Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry here's your chance... See the mystery and romance... Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France... Make an entrance to entrance... Dance la Esmeralda... Dance!"_

On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and the girl from earlier appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance. Frollo turned to the Captian of the guard, "Look at that disgusting display."

"Yes, sir!" He replied enthusiastically. She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head. She then finished her dance. Everyone cheered for her and began to toss coins to her while Sora, Rogue, and the hooded man just clapped. Sora commented, "She's a good dancer."

"Yes, she is." The man replied. Clopin announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" He sang, " _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for... Here it is, you know exactly what's in store... Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore... Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"_ He then asked, "You all remember last year's king!?"

Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belched loudly. Rogue looked away, "Ew..." Sora nodded, "He's gonna be tough to beat." Clopin then sang, " _So make a face that's horrible and frightening...Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing...For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?!"_

_"Topsy turvy!"_ Everyone sang in response. Clopin sang, _"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!"_ Everyone sang, _"Topsy turvy!"_ Clopin continued, _"You could soon be called Your Highness"_

_"Put your foulest features on display...Be the king of topsy turvy day..."_ Both Clopin and the crowd sang. Clopin had been pulling contestants onto the stage. The dancing girl pulls hooded man on to the stage, but as he came up his cloak came off, giving Sora and Rogue a good look at the man's face. Sora turned to Rogue, "Wow, that's quite a mask."

"Yeah, it looks so real." She agreed. The dancing girl works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The crowd booed them and a goat knocked them off stage into the mud. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches the man from earlier. She tries to pull his mask off, but gasped as she soon realized that it's not a mask. Sora and Rogue also gasped. They could here people talking about him, "That's no mask!"

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" Sora whispered to Rogue, "You think he's a mutant?" She replied, "He might be."

The man realizing that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Frollo realizes that the who the man standing on stage was . Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive, and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools, _"Everybody!"_

_"Once a year we throw a party here in town..."_ Everyone sang as the caried the deformed man. Clopin sang, _"Hail to the king!"_

_"Once a year we turn all Paris upside down..."_ Everyone sang. Clopin sang in the background, _"Oh, what a king!"_

_"Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown..."_ Everyone sang as Clopin sang, _"Girls, give a kiss!" As the girls closest to him did so causing him to blush, "Once a year on topsy turvy day..."_

_"We've never had a king like this..."_ Clopin sang as he join in the crowd to sing, _"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore...On the other three hundred and sixty-four..._

_"Once a year we love to drop in...Where the beer is never stoppin'..."_ They dropped Qusimodo on a different stage as Clopin handed him a scepter as other placed a royal cape on him, _"For the chance to pop some popinjay...And pick a king who'll put the top...In Topsy Turvy Day!"_

_"Topsy turvy! Mad and crazy, upsy daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"_ They finished their song. From above, the Gargoyles whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, Frollo glared at Qusimodo while the crowd chanted his name. Sora and Rogue now in the back of the crowd, he smiled, "Wow, good for him."

"Yeah, for a second I was worried something was going to go horrible wrong." Rogue nodded. For behind him one of the guards stated, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!"

He throws a tomato at Quasi, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet. The guard laughed, "Now that's ugly!" Rogue frowned finished, "Like that..."

"Hail to the king!" Another guard exclaimed mockingly as he threw another tomato. Soon, Quasi is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Quasi is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He saw Frollo watching and shouts for help, "Master! Master, please! Help me!"

"We've got to do something!" Sora whispered loudly to Rogue. She nodded, no deserved to be treated like that, "You find someone incharge of this event! I'll try to as the guard to pitch in!" Sora nodded as the rushed off. Rogue ran to guard in golden armor, "Hey, y'all gonna do something to help?!" The guard turned to Frollo, "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

"In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Frollo replied. Rogue angered glared at Frollo, "What lesson?! That man needs help now!"

"I don't need to speak to you, gypsy." Frollo glared at the girl. Rogue glared back at him. Meanwhile, Sora managed to find the dancer and her goat from earlier, "Excuss me, is this supposed to happen?!" She turned to see what Sora was talking about, and her eyes widened in horror. She then made her way to Qusimodo as the crowd gasp and silenced much to Frollo, the Captain, and Rogue's surprise. No one tried to stop her as they moved out of her way, She knelt next to Quasimodo, and washed his face, "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

This made Frollo angry, "You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" She turned to him, "Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." He replied, "I forbid it." Sora managed to swipe a knife from a solider and handed it to the gypsy. She then used it to cut the ropes and freed Quasimodo. Frollo glared at them, "How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." She told Frollo. He demanded, "Silence!"

"Justice!" She called out. Frollo glared, "Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" She then tossed the crown at Frollo. This made him even angrier, he told the Captain, "Captain Phoebus! Arrest her along with anyone who tries to stop you." Phoebus motions for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda. They began to surround the stage.

"Now, let's see." Esmerelda began to count the guards, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?"

She pulled out a handkerchief and began to cry, but she blew her noise, she disappeared in an explosion of smoke, surprising Sora. Frollo's eyes widened in horror, "Witchcraft!"

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Her voice called out from a different location with her goat by her side. The guards began to pursue her, but when they didn't expect it. Sora punched an guard out, stole his sword, and began to duel with some of the guards. The girl lead the other guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He stepped out, "I'm free! I'm free!"

He trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks, "Dang it." Sora knocked out on of the guards and when no one was looking Rogue removed her glove and lightly touched him absorbing some of his fighting skills. She then picked up the fallen sword and joined the fight. Meanwhile, The gypsy continued to evade the guards. At one point, she and her goat jumped on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away causing them to fall. She grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and threw it like a frisbee at the guards that went after Sora and Rogue. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Phoebus' head off. He beamed, "What a woman!"

Sora gave her a thumbs up before Rogue and him ran up to join her. Two guards on horseback are chasing the four of them. She told them, "Follow me, I have an idea how to lose them." They nodded and followed her. They leaped over Frollo's stand, someone throws the guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover. The four ascends to the top of a stand, and the gypsy helps them promptly disappears. Frollo ordered, "Find them, Captain! I want them alive!"

"Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsys, and do not harm them!" Captain Phoebus told the other guards. Frollo has ridden over to Quasimodo. He hanged his head low. He whispered, "I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again."

He moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Dissolve forward in time to Phoebus and the guards searching for Esmeralda. She is disguised, again with her goat as the old man as Sora and Rogue followed quietly also in disguise. They sneaked into the church. Phoebus sees her and recognized who they were. He follows them in alone. Once inside, they removed their disguises, they gypsy smiled, "Thanks for the assist and I'm sorry for getting you two involved with all this. I'm Esmeralda and this is Djali."

"I'm Sora and this is Rogue. And it's no problem. I'm just glad we were able to help that guy." Sora smiled. Rogue frowned, "What is that Frollo guy's problem anyway?" Esmerelda explained, "Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. He can see sin within everybody but himself. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us."

"Then it's a good thing we didn't show of our abilities, who knows what he'll think of mutants." Sora replied as Rogue nodded. Esmerdla asked, "Mutants?" Rogue's eyes narrowed at the entrance, "We'll explain later. I think we have company. Esmerdla turned to glare at Phoebus, "You!"

She forces him to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin. He raised his hands in surrender, " Easy, easy... I just shaved this morning." Esmerdla replied and she pointed the sword closer, "Oh, really? You missed a spot."

"All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologized." He nodded. Esmerdla asked, "For what?" As she lets down her guard for a split second, Phoebus grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her, "That, for example."

"You sneaky son of a..." Esmerdla began before Phoebus smirked, "Ah, ah, ah! Watch it-you're in a church." She has picked up a staff with candles on top, "Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" She swings the staff at Phoebus, who blocks it with his sword. They fight as Sora and Rogue stared at eachother. Sora asked, "Should we help her?"

"Nah, she's got this." Rogue replied as she took notes, "Besides, this is a good of a story as any." Between Esmeralda's swings, Pheobus stated, "Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!"

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." She glared. Sora complained, "Hey!" Rogue replied, "I don't she was referring to you." Phoebus frowned, "That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No. This is." She swung one end of the staff at Phoebus' crotch. He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off, "Touché!"

Djali butts him in the chest. He winced, "I didn't know you had a kid." She replied as they glared at him, "Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." He replied, "Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Phoebus. It means "sun god." And you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" She asked as they put their weapons away. He answered, "It's called an introduction." Rogue asked, "You're not arresting me?

"Not as long as we're in here. We can't." Sora replied. Pheobus nodded, "He's right." Esmeralda stated, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thank you." He smiled. Esmeralda asked, "So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want?" He replied, "I'd settle for your names."

"Esmeralda." She introduced. Sora joined in, "I'm Sora." Rogue nodded, "Rogue."

"Your name's beautiful. Much better than Phoebus, anyway." Pheobus complemented. As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Frollo and guards approaching. Sora and Rogue got there attention, "Frollo's here."

"Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them." Frollo ordered. Phoebus still had his back to Frollo so he whispered to them, "Claim sanctuary." They stared at him, he pleaded, "Say it."

"You tricked us." Esmeralda stated as Frollo was beginning to get lose patience, "I'm waiting, Captain." Sora decided to do as he said and said, "I calm Sanctuary."

"I'm sorry, sir. They claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." He replied must to his relief. Frollo's eyes narrowed, "Then drag them outside at..." The archdeacon then entered the room, "Frollo! You will not touch her!" He reassured them, "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Frollo growled as he and the guards turn to leave. Frollo ducks around a pillar and doubles back. Djali rammed into Phoebus on the way out. As the remainder of the people had passed, Frollo jumps out, grabs Esmeralda's arm and twists it behind her before Sora or Rogue could react. He whispered into her ear, "You think you and your friends have outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Esmeralda's hair, disturbing the others. She demanded, "What are you doing?" He replied as he caressed her neck, "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." As she pulled away Rogue glared at him, "We know exactly what you were imagining."

"Even I know what you where thinking, and I wish I didn't right now." Sora replied as this grossed him out. He replied, "Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!"

He exits, pulling the door shut behind him. She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside. She heard them say, "Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door." She slams it shut. Djali walked back to her, "One thing, Djali... if Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

"Don't act rashly, child. You and these other children created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further." The Archdeacon. Esmeralda replied, "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." She signed, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. Especially since the Keyblade wielders vanished." The Archdeacon told them. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Keyblade wielders?"

"They were the guardians of light. They defended the innocent from darkness made real. But years have passed and the Keyblade Masters have been long extinct. Frollo never like them and would do anything to make sure they never come back." He explained. Sora stood in silence while Rogue stood their also curious. They made a mental note not to use the Keyblade unless absolutely necessary. Esmerelda signed, "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure."

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." He gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Esmeralda moves into the church as she sang, _"I don't know if You can hear me...Or if You're even there..."_

_"I don't know if You would listen... To a gypsy's prayer..."_ Esmerelda continued, " _They say I'm just an outcast... I shouldn't speak to You... Still I see Your face and wonder... Were You once an outcast too?"_

"What's up with all the singing?" Rogue wondered. Sora shushed her as he went to pray himself. She shrugged as Esmerelda sang, _"God help the outcasts... Hungry from birth... Show them the mercy... They don't find on earth..."_

_"God help my people... We look to You still..."_ The gypsy sang, _"God help the outcasts... Where nobody will..."_

_"I ask for wealth..."_ Other people of the church sang, _"I ask for fame...I ask for glory to shine on my name... I ask for_ _love... I can possess..."_

_I ask for God and His angels to bless me..."_ The Christians sang. Jean continued, " _I ask for nothing...I can get by... But I know so many... Less lucky than I..."_

_"Please help the my people...The poor and downtrod..."_ Esmerelda finished, " _I thought we all were...Children of God..."_ She finishes her song in the center of the light from the window. Meanwhile, a parishioner has spotted Quasimodo listening in, "You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?"

Startled, he jumped and knocked over a candlestaff. The man continued to shout, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Esmerelda told the others, "Quickly, we need to see if he's alright." She ran after him as Sora and Rogue followed her. She called out, "Wait! We want to talk to you." Quasi comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Esmeralda, Sora, Rogue, and Djali. When they finally caught up to him, "Here you are. I was afraid we'd lost you.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh..." Quasimodo told them nervously as he climbed up the ladder, "No, wait!"

Djali is examining a gargoyle. He briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Djali, then goes back to stone. Djali is confused.

As the four followed him, Esmerelda apologized, "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage." She slows down as she reaches Quasimodo's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. As Rogue and Sora joined her, and saw what see saw they stared in awe. Sora exclaimed, "Whoa!"

"What is this place?" Rogue asked. Quasimodo answered, "This is where I live."

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmerelda asked. He nodded, "Most of them." She fingers the mobile, "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer." Quasimodo complemented. She replied, "Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway." She then noticed something covered on the model, "What's this?"

"Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished... I still have to paint them..." Qusimodo said as she removed the cover. They were still impressed none the less. Esmerelda recognized them, "The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Quasimodo."

"Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." Rogue stated. Quasimodo replied, "Well, it's not just me... there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali?" Djali, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth, while Sora and Rogue just nodded. Quasimodo told them, "Follow me. I'll introduce you.

Up in the bell tower, Esmeralda went ahead, "Never knew there were so many." He sung around on the ropes as he introduced the bells, "That's Little Sophia, and...Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Esmerelda asked as she gestured to bell next to her. He landed next to her, "Big Marie."

"Hello-o-o!" She said inside the bell as she heard the echo. "She likes you." Said Quasimodo, "Would you like to see more?"

"How 'bout it, Djali?" She asked the goat. Djali, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly. Sora and Rogue chuckled beside the gargoyles as Esmerelda answered, "We'd love to."

"Good. I've saved the best for last!" He said excitedly. The two teenagers smiled. "Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine." Sora said to Rogue. The gargoyles behind them came to life, "Indisputably."

"He's tough." Said the shorter one. the female gargoyle stated, "We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." Sora nodded to them without realizing who they were talking, "I know... WOAH!"

"What the?! Talking gargoyles?!" Rogue exclaimed. The female gargoyle explained, "Excuses us for havin' personality!" Sora apologized, "Sorry, we're kinda new here."

"We figured." The tall gargoyle explained. The shorter one explained, "We saw the light show when Quaismodo began to leave for the Feast of Fools."

"I'm Laverne. This is Victor and Hugo." They nodded as Laverne introduced them, "We usually don't talk to others except for Quasi but we agreed to make an exception for you children."

They nodded as they watched, Quasi and Esmeralda proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris. Esmerelda stared in amazement, "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever." He said, "You could, you know."

"No, I couldn't." She frowned. He pointed out, "Oh, yes, you have sanctuary!" She replied, "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He told her, "But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil."

"Who told you that?" She asked. Quasimodo answered, "My master, Frollo. He raised me." She was shocked, "How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel?! Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know." He replied. Esmeralda assumed, "He told you that?"

"Look at me." He replied. Esmerelda realized Frollo never once show him true kindness so she decided to do something about that, "Give me your hand." She took his hand and looked at his palm. He asked, "Why?"

"Just let me see." She said as she began tracing his palm lines with her finger, "Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny..."

"What?!" He asked. Esmerelda replied, "I don't see any." He asked again, "Any what?"

"Monster lines. Not a single one." He smiled at this. She then asked, "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" He quickly shook his head, "No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and..."

"...and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." She told him. Below Sora, Rogue, and the Gargoyles listened in on their conversation. Hugo asked, "What did she say?!"

"I think she said Frollo's nose is long, and he wears a dress." Sora replied. Hugo beamed as he turned to Victor, "Hah! Told ya! Pay up!"

Victor frowned as he handed him a gold coin, making Rogue laugh again. As Sora and Rogue joined up with them, as they did they heard Quasimodo say, "You helped me. Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Esmerelda pointed out. He smiled, "We won't use a door."

"You mean...climb down?" Esmerelda asked. He nodded, "Sure. You carry him..." motions to Djali, "I carry you." Sora then spoke up, "And we'll keep an eye out in case anyone gets suspicious."

"We will? Why not escape with her?" Rogue asked. Sora whispered, "Because there's a chance that the Keyhole could be here. Besides, Quasi looks like he needs more friends."

She nodded as they turned to them, "Ready when you guys are." They nodded as Quasimodo climbed Esmerelda and her goat down. As they watched as they climbed down, the gargoyles joined them. _Sora then turned to the gargoyles_ , "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

"We've been friends for years." Laverne answered. Victor added, "More than a decade of camaraderie."

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Said Victor. Rogue asked, "He never leaves?"

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." Laverne explained. Sora wondered, "Why?"

"Care to pull up a stool?" Victor told them. Hugo simply explained, "The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his."

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it." Laverne smiled.

The tall one signed, "'Tis a shame everyone there dashed his hopes. There the real monsters for treated our friend that way in my opion." Hugo smirked,"You should talk. When did you last look in a mirror?"

"Well you broke it!" He accused causing the two to glare at eachother. Hugo raised his fists, "Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

"Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" Laverne told them. She then frowned, "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison." Sora agreed. Rogue spoke up, "Uh-oh!" Everyone stared out to see the tile Quasimodo and Esmerelda were on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate. They signed in relief, Sora stated, "That was close."

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming up. The gargoyles quickly went still as Sora and Rogue turned to see who it was. It was Captain Phoebus, "Hey, there. Sora and Rogue was it?"

"What do you want, tin man?!" Rogue glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender, "Easy, I'm not looking for any short of fight. I just want to apologize for trapping you and Esmerelda in here. It was the only way I could think of saving you all from Frollo."

Rogue tried to argue but Sora stopped her and told him, "It's fine. You did all you could to help but if you want to talk to Esmerelda then you gonna want to talk to Quasimodo first. She's hanging out with him now." He nodded, "Thanks. Where can I find him?"

Just then they heard Quasimodo climbing back up. Phoebus turned to him as he reached them, "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

Quasimodo gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing at him. Phoebus walked backwords avoiding his swings, "Whoa, whoa! Easy!"

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Quasi told him. The captain tried to explain, "Wait! All I wanted was to…"

"Go!" He told him as he continued his attack. He tried to reassure him, "I mean her no harm!"

"Go!" Quasi grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Phoebus. Phoebus backed off, but Quasi continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Phoebus finally draws his sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall. Quasimodo has grabbed Phoebus by the chest. He asked him, "You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that? Will you?"

"If you go. Now!" He replied after a minute. He replied, "I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please?" Quasi had been holding Phoebus several feet off the ground. Quasi sets Phoebus down. Phoebus turned to leave, then turns to say something, 'Oh, And one more thing. Tell Esmeralda she's very lucky."

"Why?" He asked. Phoebus answered as he left, "To have a friend like you." Quasi was puzzled by this but returned to his room and the others"

"Hey, hey! There he is!" Victor clapped along with the others. Victor added, "You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!"

"The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl." Sora added. Quasimodo blushed, "My girl?"

"Esmeralda. Dark hair, works with a goat. Remember?" Laverne asked. Hugo smirked, "Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy!"

"Loverboy!? Oh, no, no..." He blushed harder. Laverne told him, "Oh, don't be so modest."

"Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type." He told them. Sora asked, "Why not? Everybody needs someone special in there life. No matter how different."

"Really? Even a face like this?" Quasimodo asked. Sora nodded, "Sure, I have tons friends in a similar situation like you are."

"Really? Name one." Quasimodo replied. Sora smiled, "Well, there's Kurt, he might look like demon but he's actually a strong Christian, who can teleport to away he sees. Scott has to wear visors because he can blast anything he sees just by staring at them. Both Jean and the Professor can read minds and hear the thoughts of everyone around them." Rogue joined in, "And I…well, whomever I touch I can absorb their memories, powers, skills, and even life just by touching them."

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one who had it rough." Quaimodo commented. Hugo nodded, "Sounds like you guys have a whole school just for you guys."

"We do, and we believe one day people will accept us for who we are without fear." Sora explained. Rogue frowned and signed. Sora turned to her, "And I'm certain there's someone special for everyone. Even you Rogue."

She smiled… this boy wasn't so bad after all. Sure, his friends might have attacked her one time but he defended her every chance he got. Laverne smirked, "Sounds like you have someone special back home too."

This caused Sora to blush and the others laugh. Quasi signed as he sang _, "So many times out there…I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night…"_ Hugo signed as he leaned on Larvene who punched him in returned. Quasimodo sang as he looked at the couples below him, _"They had a kind of glow around them… It almost looked like heaven's light…"_

_"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow… Though I might wish with all my might…"_ He continued, _"No face as hideous as my face… Was ever meant for heaven's light…"_ Sora then handed him some word for him to work on, " _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me… And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright…"_

At the same time, Sora, Rogue and the gargoyles began drawing their versions of Esmerlda for Quasimodo, " _I dare to dream that she might even care for me…"_ As they showed off their drawings of her, Quasimodo finished his model of her. When it came to Hugo and Sora, the short gargoyle drew the goat inside and Sora unintentionally drew Kairi inside. Hugo wicked at Sora as he hid his drawing causing him to blush. Quasimodo sang, " _And as I ring these bells tonight…"_

_"My cold dark tower seems so bright… I swear it must be Heaven's light"_ Quasi sang as he rang the bells.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frollo watch from the outdoors of his room as the Archdeacon and others following sing in Latin, _"Confiteor deo omnipotenti… Beatae Mariae semper virgini… Beato Michaeli archangel…Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis…"_ He began to sing as he prayed by the fire, " _Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man….Of my virtue I am justly proud…"_

_"Et tibit Pater…"_

_"Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd…"_ Frollo sang.

_"Quia peccavi nimis"_

_"Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?"_ He asked, " _Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!"_

_"Cogitatione"_

_"I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair….Is blazing in me out of all control…"_ He sang as darkness sprouted from him.

_"Verbo et opere"_

_"Like fire… Hellfire…This fire in my skin…"_ He sang as he pulled out Esmeredla's handkerchief, " _This burning desire…Is turning me to sin…"_

Just then, he was surrounded by hooded men. He sang, _"It's not my fault!"_

_"Mea culpa"_

_"I'm not to blame!"_ He refused to believe.

_"Mea culpa"_

_"It is the gypsy girl, the witch, who sent this flame!"_ He sang.

_"Mea maxima culpa"_

_"It's not my fault!"_ He sang once more.

" _Mea culpa"_

_"If in God's plan…" He sang._

_"Mea culpa!"_

_"…He made the devil so much stronger than a man!"_ He sang as darkness surrounded him.

_"Mea maxima culpa!"_

_"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"_ He sang as he held up the handkerchief, " _Destroy Esmeralda, and let her taste the fires of hell… Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

He then tried to hug a smoke figure that looked like Esmerelda before it vanished. Just then a figure appeared behind him, "Like not that's not at all creepy." Frollo turned around to see Vanitas. He demaned, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"Just simply a delivery boy. The girl you're singing lustfully about. She's escaped." He told him. Frollo couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What?!"

"She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone." He explained. Frollo was shocked, "But how?!" Vanitas told him, "Doesn't matter. Just so long as you get her back, right? I have a gift for you. The power to get your righteous judgement."

Vanitas then gave him the power to control the Unversed. Frollo grinned at his new power as Vanitas grinned under his mask. He vowed, "I will find her. I will find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

_"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy, it's your turn!"_ Forllo sang, " _Choose me or your pyre…Be mine or you will burn!_ He then tossed the handkerchief into the fire.

_"Kyrie Eleison!"_

_"God, have mercy on her…"_ He prayed.

_"Kyrie Eleison!"_

_"God, have mercy on me…"_ He prayed as he leaned up against the wall.

_"Kyrie Eleison"_

_"But she will be mine…Or SHE…WILL…BURN!_ " Frollo finished his song a choir sung in the background and that was when the fire went out. Vanitas chuckled as he left, "Let's see how you handle this, Sora."

He then vanished in a corridor of darkness…

* * *

The next day, Frollo got out of his carriage. Captain Phoebus and the guards awaited him, "Morning, sir."

Frollo moaned as he rubbed his eyes. Phoebus asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

He replied, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace."

"I see. Your orders, sir?" Asked the Captain. Frollo replied, "Find the gypsy girl."

As the day went to troops ransacking every home, eventually finding a group of gypsies hidden in a trap door. They lined the gypsies outside, Frollo offered them, "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy, Esmeralda."

None of the were going to answer him. Frollo's eyes narrowed, "Lock them up!" Then Frollo's men pushed a carriage into the Seine. When it began to sink, gypsies come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, Frollo offered them, "Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda!"

Still no one was willing to sell her out. This made Frollo even angrier, "Take them away!" Pheobus began to realize Frollo's obsession with Esmerelda was getting out of control. When they reached a large windmill, Frollo interrogating the miller, "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring gypsies?

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord." He begged. Frollo replied, I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!" He tries to tell him. Frollo ignored him as bared the door shut with a guard's staff. He then orders to Pheobus, "Burn it."

"What!?" The Captian asked with shock. Frollo replied, "Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of." He then handed him a torch. Pheobus glared at him, "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders." Frollo argued. Phoebus took the torch and douses it in a bucket of water. Frollo glared at him, "Insolent coward." Just then a giant bat like Unversed flew in. The Capetian's eyes widened, "What demon is this?!"

"Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgement! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever!" Frollo smirked as the unversed breathed fire upon the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. Phoebus crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, more unversed tacked Phoebus. Frollo told him, "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity... you threw away a promising career.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir." He smirked. At least his conscious was clear. Frollo raises a spear and is about to kill Phoebus, when Esmeralda interfered scaring Frollo's horse, throwing Frollo man is thrown off. This distracted the unversed long enough to escape. He hopped on Frollo's horse and rode off. Frollo order the other guards and Unversed, "Shoot him but don't hit my horse!"

Startled by their new allies the guards obey and help the monsters. As Phoebus tried to escape, he is showered with arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder, and he falls off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. The guards fired volley of arrows follow him in. Esmeralda, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise, gasped. He told both the guard and Unversed, "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!"

Esmeralda ran down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious Phoebus. She pulls him out of the water she needed to get to safety and she knew just the place.

Hours later, a guard reported to Frollo, "Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy girl." Frollo was still puzzled, "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless..." He looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Quasimodo's home.

* * *

Rogue signed, "We've looked for almost a day and this Keyhole of yours is nowhere to be found." Sor replied, "Forget that! Look at what Frollo's doing to the city." Rogue looked outside and her eyes widened, "Oh my... That creep's obsession is getting worse."

"Oh, it doesn't look good." Laverne added. Victor frowned, "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

"You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!" Hugo complained about his game of cards. Victor frowned, "Oh, that poor gypsy girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst.

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already." Rogue stated. Hugo realized, "Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up."

"Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes!" Victor told everyone. Sora nodded, "Now just stay calm."

"Not a word." Victor agreed. Hugo added, "Easy does it."

"Stone faced." He replied. Quasimodo walked up to them. He asked, "Any sign of her?"

Victor loses it and starts crying, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" Qusi comforted him as everyone else glared at Victor. Laverne even commented sarcastically, "Nice work, Victor."

"No, he's right. What are we going to do?" Quasimodo said. Sora replied, "I'll go out there and look." Rogue stopped him, "Don't. You saw how Frollo reacted when Esmeralda escape, what you think his going to do if we go missing."

"Your right, which means..." Sora nodded. As Rogue frowned, "We can't go home until we handle Frollo."

"What are you guys talking about? If I know Esmeralda, she's three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way!" Victor told them as he showed cards representing them. He asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." Hugo promised. Quasi asked, "What makes you so sure?" Sora replied, "Because she likes you. Not the like friends like the other like. I learned that one the hard way."

"We always said you were the cute one." Laverne commented. Hugo complained as he ate a loaf of bread, "I thought I was the cute one!"

"No, I've know ya less than a day and I can already tell you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Rogue stated. Laverne nodded, "I second that opinion.'

"What are you saying, exactly?" Hugo asked. They ignored him, as Laverne told Quasi, "Take it from us, Quasi. You've got nothing to worry about." Hugo smiled, "Yeah, you're irresistible."

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Victor agreed cheering up. Sora added, "And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind." Music then started playing, Rogue frowned, "Don't tell me we're going to sing."

"Look..." Victor began to sing as he pulled out a hot dog a a stick, _"Paris, the city of lovers i_ _s glowing this evening..."_ He signed as he held the food towards the burning city, and when he pulled it back it was on fire, ' _True, that's because it's on fire..._ _But still, there's 'l'amour...'"_

_"Somewhere out there in the night..._ _Her Heart is also alight..."_ As he passed Quasimodo an ace, " _And I know the guy she just might b_ _e burning for..."_ Hugo decided to take things from there, " _A guy like you..._ _She's never known, kid..._ _A guy like you..._ _A girl does not meet ev'ry day..."_

_"You've got a look..._ _That's all your own, kid..."_ Hugo sang as he backed away and unintentionally bumped his head causing to see double, " _Could there be two?"_

_"Like you?"_ Victor and Laverne joined in, " _No way!"_ Sora joined in surprising Rogue, _Those other guy..._ _That she could dangle..._ _All look the same..._ _From ev'ry boring point of view!" Sora and Hugo sung together, "_ _You're a surprise..._ _From ev'ry angle..."_

_"Mon Dieu above..."_ Hugo sang. Sora then sang, _She's gotta love..."_

_"...A guy like you!"_ They sung together. Rogue replied, "You too! Why?!" Sora shrugged, "Looked like fun and we need to Quasi some confidence in himself. Now sing along." Victor sang, " _A guy like you...g_ _ets extra credit..._ _Because it's true..._ _You've got a... certain... some thing more!"_

"You're aces, kid!" Hugo simply sated showing even more aces. Rogue signed as she sang, " _Ya see that face..._ _Ya don't forget it..."_

_"Want something new?"_ Victor and Laverne sang. Sora stated, "That's you!" As the five sang, " _For sure!"_

_"We all have gaped..._ _At some Adonis..."_ Laverne sang. Victor the pulled out a croissant, " _But then we crave a meal..._ _More nourishing to chew!_

_"And since you've shaped..._ _Like a croissant is..."_ Hugo sang as everyone joined in, " _No question of..._ _She's gotta love..._ _A guy like you!"_ Hugo tried to run off with the croissant but got chase by pigeons. Victor started to play the piano while Laverne sang, " _Call me a hopeless romantic..._ _But Quasi, I feel it..."_

_"She wants you so..._ _Any moment she'll walk through that door..."_ Victor sang as Hugo came in dressed like Esmerelda, " _For..."_

_"A guy so swell..."_ Rogue and Hugo sang together. Rogue was beginning to get into the music as Sora, Victor, and Laverne joined in, " _A guy like you..."_

_"With all you bring her..." Hugo and Rogue sang. While the other sang, "_ _I tell you Quasi..."_

_"A fool could tell..."_ The two continued to sing as Sora, Victor, and Laverne sang, " _There never was..._

_"It's why she fell..." Rogue and Hugo sang as Sora, Victor conteniued, "_ _Another, was he?!"_

_"For you-know-who!" Rogue and Hugo sang. While the others finished, "_ _From king to serf..._ _To the bourgeoisie..._

_"You ring the bell..." Hugo sang while the other joined in, "_ _They're all a second-stringer..."_

_"You're the bell ringer!" Everyone sang as they began to snap their fingers, "_ _When she wants oo-la-la..._ _Then she wants you la-la..._ _She will discover, guy... y_ _ou're one heck of guy..._ _Who wouldn't love a guy..._ _LIKE...YOU?!"_

_"You got a lot..._ _The rest have not..._ _So she's gotta love..._ _A guy like you!"_ Hugo finished. They then heard Esmerelda call out, "Quasi? Quasimodo!?" Quasi beamed while the gargyoles turned back to stone while Sora and Rogue wished him luck. Rogue replied, "You know, the whole world like musical is kinda weird but fun."

"Yeah, it's also going to make one heck of a story." Sora nodded. Quasimodo walked up to Esmerelda, "Esmeralda?! Esmeralda! You're all right! I knew you'd come back."

"You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time." Esmerelda replied. Quasimodo nodded eargerly, "Yes, anything."

He the saw her bring up, she brings in the unconscious body of Phoebus. Esmeralda explained, "This is Phoebus. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

Quasimodo frowned but nodded, "This way." Sora and Rogue stared at eachother and also rushed in to help. They laid Phoebus down on Quasi's bed. He moaned gently as he woke up, "Esmeralda?"

"Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She told him. Then she pulled out a flask of alcohol. He smiled, "Great. I could use a drink."

She then pours it on his wound, and he cries out in pain, "Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year." Esmeralda smiled, "That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" Pheobus asked with a slight joke. Esmeralda replied, "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't." He smiled. They move closer and closer, then kiss. Quasimodo, in the background, turned away sad. Sora and Rogue felt bad for him. Sora whispered, "Quasi, I'm so sorry. Quasi?"

"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow… Though I might wish with all my might… No face as hideous as my face… Was ever meant for heaven's light…" Quasimodo sung quietly as he pulled out the ace card and ripped it in half. Rogue began to tear up, as Sora turned to her. Djali, looking out the window, begins to bleat excitedly. Sora rushed to the window and gasped, "Frollo's coming!"

"You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps." Quaimodo showed her the way out. She told him, "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise." He nodded. She smiled, "Thank you." When she and Djali leave, the gargoyles came back to life. Laverne quickly said, "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!" They hurriedly drag Phoebus' body off the bed and underneath the table with Quasi's models on it. He hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Frollo enters. He feigns surprise, "Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming…"

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat." He showed them grapes. He turned to Sora and Rogue, "Leave us." Their eyes narrowed at Frollo before turning to leave them, Sora told Quasi, "We'll be close by."

The left the room but leaned in to keep an eye on the two of them. Frollo clears his throat slightly, and Quasi realizes he hasn't set the table. He rushes off to grab the dishes, and is obviously flustered, dropping and breaking things. Once he returned, Frollo asked, "Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?"

"No. No!" Quasi quickly shook his head. Frollo grinned, "Oh, but there is. I know there is."

"Frollo pulled out the grapes but one falls to the floor, near Phoebus. Quasi cautiously picks it up. Frollo replied, "I think...you're hiding something."

"Oh, no, master. There's nothing…" Quasi replied but Frollo cut him off, "You're not eating, boy. He quickly gobbles a handful of grapes. Mumbling through the food, he replied, "It's very good. Thank you."

Phoebus moaned. Quasi moans similarly, indicating he enjoys the food. Phoebus sighs louder. Quasi kicks him, knocking him out, then pretends to cough to cover up the noise. He explained, "Seeds."

Frollo gave Quasi an odd look before he turned to the modal, "What's different in here?" Quasi replied, "Nothing, sir."

"Isn't this one new? He asked as he picked up the Esmeralda figure, "It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl. I know…." A nasty look creeps across his face as his voice rises, "…You've helped her escape!"

"But I…" Quasi tried to explain. Sora tried to rush in to help but was help back by Rogue. Frollo accused, "And now, all Paris is burning because of you!"

"She was kind to me, master." He explained. Frollo smashes the table and its setting, "You idiot! That wasn't kindness! It was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" Rogue was beginning to lose her grip on Sora so she removed one of her gloves with her mouth. She didn't want to do this, but it was for his own good. However, when she touched the boy…nothing happened…her eyes widened in shock thirty seconds later, Sora felt Rogues hand. He turned to her also in shock, her powers had no effect against him. But why? Those thoughts were put to rest when the heard Frollo say, "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Quasi began to burn the Esmerda model as he explained, "I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men and another thousand of agents of justice."

He then left Quasimodo to his thoughts as Sora and Rogue returned, Sora quickly put out the fire. Phoebus got out of his hiding spot, "We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...are you coming with me?

"I can't." Quasimodo frowned. Sora was shocked, "I thought you were Esmeralda's friend."

"Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again." Quasi stated. The former captain replied, "She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. I got get there Frollo and his army of demons show up."

"Demons?" Sora asked puzzled. His eyes widened in realization, "Unversed! Pheobus let me come with you. Esmeralda's my friend too." He smiled, "I'll take what help I can get. Plus I've seen you've fight. Who trained you?"

"I was taught by the best." Sora explained as the two left. Sora turned to Rogue, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll be back soon."

As they left Rogue signed as she turned to Quasimodo, "We've gotta help them." The gargoyles nodded in agreement. Quasimodo replied, "Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me. Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

"No, he ain't! Frollo's out there hurting a bunch of innocent people and he's calling it justice! He's the real monster, Quasi! Your not! Sure, she might have her knight in shining armor but he ain't going to be any help in the conditions he's in plus he's teamed-up with an overgrown child. Our friends need us."

Quasi took her words to thought as Laverne handed him his cloak. He said to himself, "I must be out of my mind!" Rogue smiled…

At ground level, Phoebus and Sora exit the cathedral. No sooner they had stepped outside, Quasi and Rogue hops in front of them, "Phoebus! Sora!" Phoebus shouts out in surprise but Sora quickly shushes him as Rogue explained, "We're coming with you!"

" I'm glad you changed your mind." Phoebus smiled. Quasi replied, "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her."

"What made you change your mind Rogue?" Sora asked. She replied, "I still owe ya. Besides you're my ticket home. Can't let anything happen to you."

"You know where she is?" Pheobus asked. Everyone turned to Quasimodo as he pulled out a talisman, "No, but she said this would help us find her."

"Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! What is it?" Pheobus asked. As Quasimodo frowned, "I'm not sure."

"Hmm. Must be some sort of code." Rogue wondered. Pheobus nodded, "Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek..." Sora wondered, "Was there anything else she told you?"

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." He whispered as his eye lit up. Phoebus asked, "What?"

"It's the city!" He explained. The others couldn't see it. Rogue asked, "What are y'all talking about?

"It's a map!" He points to the centre, "See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little..." Sora's eyes lit, "Oh, now I see it! Nice work, Quasi!"

Now hold up, I've never seen a map that looks like this and..." The began to argue with each other as they ended with, "….and this is (not) it!"

Sora played peacekeeper. "The longer we argue about this, the sooner it will be for Frollo to get there first." Quasi and Pheobus both breathe deeply, then Phoebus gives in, "All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Esmeralda, we have to work together. Truce?"

He slaps Quasi on the back. He nodded, "Well...okay." Quasi slaps Phoebus back. Phoebus winces from the pain. As they began to walk off Quasi apologized, "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Pheobus argued. Rogue rolled her eyes as they went off. As they avoid guards and Unversed alike, Rogue whispered, "Look, I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't be…If I had jumped in there, I would have made things worse. Thank you for stopping me from making a big mistake." Rogue was a little shocked by this but replied, "You're welcome."

"By the way, how come your powers didn't work on me?" Sora asked. Rogue replied, "I have no idea." Soon, they approach a central grave, with a symbol on it. Phoebus observed it, "This looks like the symbol on the map."

"But what does it mean?" Sora wondered. Phoebus replied, "Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." Quasi pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down much to everyone's shock. Phoebus nodded, "Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs."

The went inside as Sora and Rogue pulled the tomb shut. They end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons. Rogue asked, "Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs." He explained. As they proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them. Phoebus commented, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Quasi?"

"Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble." Quasi replied. Phoebus observed their surroundings, "Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. Phoebus replied, "You know, a guard, a booby trap..." Just then, their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness. Sora asked, "What about an ambush?"

"Yeah, definitely an ambush." Phoebus agreed. Suddenly, the chamber is fully lit, and skeletons surround them. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Clopin, "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"Trespassers! Spies!" They gypsy proclaimed. Phoebus spoke up, "We are not spies!" Quasi tried to explain, "Can't you listen…" But they were all gaged before the could say anything Clopin told them, Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

They are led into a complete underground town, teeming with gypsies, " _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place… Where the scoundrels of Paris…Collect in a lair… Maybe you've heard of that mythical place… Called the Court of Miracles!"_ Clopin sang, _"Hello, you're there!"_

_"Where the lame can walk…"_ As a few people stood up that look cripple. At the same time a few people who look blind removed their disguises, _"And the blind can see…"_

_"But the dead don't talk…So you won't be around to reveal what you've found …"_ Clopin sang as they other gypsy joined them, _"We have a method for spies and intruders… rather like bees protecting their hive… Here in the Court of Miracles… Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"_

The four had been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks. Clopin got everyone's attention, "Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight!" The gypsies got a good laugh as Daiji saw who they were and ran off to find Esmeralda. Clopin continued, It's a quadruple header, a group of Frollo's spies!"

Everyone booed as he explained, "And two of them are not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman!" He continued, "Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles… I am the lawyers and judge all in one … We like to get the trial over with quickly

Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

Clopin is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Quasi, Sora, Rogue, and Phoebus. He asked them, "Any last words? They all tried to explained but the gags the exsus came out in mumbles. Clopin smirked, "That's what they all say!"

_"Now that we've seen all the evidence…"_ Clopin sang as his puppet popped out, "Wait! I object!"

"Overruled!" He replied. The puppet spoke once more, "I object!"

"Quiet!" He told him as he put his Frollo head on the puppet. The puppet replied, "Dang!"

_"We find you totally innocent… Which is the worst crime of all… So you're going to hang!"_ He finished, Clopin starts to pull the handle to hang them, but stopped as Esmeralda's shouted, "Stop!"

"Esmeralda!" They mumbled out. She ran up to them to free them, "These men aren't spies-they're our friends!"

"Why didn't they say so!?" Clopin smiled sheepishly. They argued, "We did say so!"

"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, Sora, Rogue and Quasimodo helped

me escape the cathedral."

" We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men and monsters!" Pheobus warned everybody making them gasp. Esmeralda nodded, "Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!"

(Gypsies begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Sora and Rogue helped them in anyway they could. Rogue smiled as Sora frowned. Rogue walk up to him, "What's with the sad face. Sura, we nearly got hung but we many have just save hundereds if not thousands of lives today. Sora replied, "It's too easy."

"Huh?" Rogue wondered. Sora replied, "Frollo's obsessed with Esmeralda we know this for a fact. He's nearly burned the city looking for her. If he really knew where the Court of Miracles was, then why wait till dawn unless…"

"…he never really knew until we showed him the way." Rogue's eyes widened they quickly ran to join the others to warn them. At the same time, Esmeralda move closer to Phoebus, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

As she moves closer, Phoebus sees Quasi's depressed look. He brought him up closer to them, "Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, we would never have found my way here." Quasi's face brightens up, but only for a moment, "Nor would I!"

"IT'S A TRAP!" They exclaimed but it was too late. Frollo and his men and Unversed appeared in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody. The tried to fight back but there was nothing they could do to harm the Unversed. Frollo grinned, "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. Frollo walked up closer to her, "Why, he led me right to you, my dear."

"You're a liar!" She accused him. He then turned to Pheobus, "And look what else I've caught in my net… Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that." He then spoke loud enough for all to hear, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend."

Everyone gasped as Frollo ordered, "Lock them up." Quasi begged, "No, please, master." Frollo looked to Qusai before he heard Sora say, "Frollo, I won't let you get away with this!" He turned to see Sora charging at him with a stolen sword but the unversed snuck up for behind and knocked him out.

* * *

When Sora finally came to, he saw Rogue and Pheobus standing over him. Rogue smiled, "Good you up." Sora asked, "We're alive?"

"For now but we've been captured." Sora then noticed they were locked up in a cage next to other cages with gypsys there were also a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Esmeralda, who is on a pyre. Frollo stood next to her. When the archdeacon comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off. Frollo declared, "The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence is death!"

He then leaned to Esmeralda ans whispered, "The time has come, stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire." She spat in his face, making Frollo angry, "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Notre Dame, Quasimodo was chained to the walls as the gargoyles tried to free him. Hugo told him, "Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!"

"Your friends are down there!" Victor added. Quasimodo just frowned, "It's all my fault."

"You gotta break these chains!" Laverne told him. He replied, "I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?" Victor argued, "But you can't let Frollo win!"

"He already has." He replied. Hugo was shock by this, "So, you're giving up? That's it?"

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo." Laverne told Quasi. He told the gargoyles, "Leave me alone." The gargoyles finally give up, and move away. Hugo frowned, "Okay. Okay, Quasi, we'll leave you alone."

"After all, we're only made of stone." Victor nodded as they turned to stone. Before Laverne join them she said, "We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger..."

* * *

Back on the ground, Rogue told Sora, "We gotta get out of here and save Esmeralda and the gypsys before Frollo barbecues them or worse." Sora frowned, Rogue replied, "Now, what's wrong?"

"Well, it seems like everytime we tried to help we've only made things worse. What if we help and Frollo decides to kill everyone or the world ends… I was better off on Earth alone." Rogue remembered through Jean, Kurt, and Storm's memories, that Sora had no memory of his past and hasn't seen his family since. She replied, "With days we've been having, that is completely possible. But if doing what's right only brings in more wrong to the world then that doesn't mean we should give up. We can take Frollo and his army but we need you." Sora frowned as he brightened up. Pheobus smiled, "You've got a plan?"

"I do but first we need to get out of here and we'll need Quasi's help too." Sora nodded. They all called out for the Hunchback. This got his attention too the bone fire. Frollo finished, "...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back to hell!" He touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire. Qusai eyes widened in horror as he pulled on the chains, "No!"

He began to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly rang as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally, he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, he's close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Esmeralda's ropes. A trio of guards come at him, but Quasi grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building. Frollo eyes narrowed, "Quasimodo!"

"Way to go, Quasi!" Sora, Rogue, and Pheobus cheered. Sora nodded to Rogue, who removed her gloves. At the same time, Quasimodo reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He holds Esmeralda's body high above his head and cried out, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

The crowd cheered for the hunchback….well almost everyone. Frollo called out, "Captain! Seize the cathedral!" The guard argued, "But sir, the law of sanctuary…"

"I'm the minster of this church. I negate the laws of sanctuary! Open those doors! Ram them through if you must!" Frollo ordered. In the cage Rogue knocked out the rest of the guards with a touch. Sora secretly used his Keyblade to unlock the cage, when freed he turned his friends. Rogue get inside the church and help Quasimodo in anyway you can. Pheobus, can you convince the people to fight against Frollo's men?"

"Yes, but what of the monster. Nothing we do can hurt them." Pheobus replied. Sora grinned, "Leave them to me."

Back to the top, Quasi has brought the still unconscious Esmeralda into the bedroom. He lied her down on the bed. He reassured her, "Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

Quasi leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurried like ants. Frollo ordered Come back, you cowards!" He turned to the guards, "You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

As the men and the Unversed made their way for the church, Sora stood in their way sword in hand as Rogue snuck inside and locked the doors. Sora dropped the sword, making Frollo raised an eyebrow. Sora then summoned his Keyblade and held it with both hands. The crowd silenced as they stared at Sora. When they saw Sora's blade. It gave them hope. Frollo's eyes narrowed, "Men! Focas your attack on….on the Keyblade Master!" The men and Unversed charged at Sora but he esailly defeated them. Pheobus called out to the people, "Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

"No!" As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue

their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door. Hugo beamed from above, "I think the cavalry's here!" Victor noticed from below, "Hey! Isn't that…"

"Feeble!" Victor guessed. Laverne stated, "Doofus!"

"Phoebus!" Quasi beamed, "And Sora too!" Rogue ran up to them, "And I'm here too! Let's defend the Lord's temple!" they nodded as the battle raged on Quasi and Rogue continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Victor drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head. He quickly apologized, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Hugo throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Frollo was supervising the guards at the door. As the fighting continued, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free, "I'm free! I'm free!"

He then fell into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer", "Dang it!" A grappling hook reaches Quasimodo. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. Meanwhile, Victor, Rogue, and Hugo are built a catapult. When they were finally finished, they prepared to fire. Victor ordered, "Ready...aim...fire!"

They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers and Unversed scattered. Rogue questioned them, "Are you sure that's how it works?"

(he catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers. Hugo beamed, "Works for me!" Sora continued his fight against the Unversed. He notice on Unversed tried to sneak past him, but it reached the reached the church a bright light shine destroying the Unversed. Sora smiled, it looked like God was on their side.

Cut to Laverne, sending pigeons to attack, "Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!" The birds then began attack both solider and Unversed alike.

The guards continue to work on knocking down the door. Meanwhile, Victor is using Hugo as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Quasi attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Frollo manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon ran up to him, "Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere." He pushed him aside as he headed up stares. Sora came in seconds later he was able to get to the church safely. Sora ran up to the Archdeacon, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, my boy. But Frollo, he's going after your friends. Stop him!" The Archdeacon told him. Sora nodded as he chased after , Quasi bursts into the bedroom jubilantly, "We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

However, she didn't move. Quasi walked up to her, "Esmeralda? Wake up! You're safe now." Still nothing, Rogue entered the room, eyes widened, "Oh, no…" Quasimodo gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it. She didn't take it. Quasimodo's eyes began to water, "Oh no."

He begins to cry as Rogue sat at a corner and cried to herself. Frollo didn't even noticed her as he entered the room. He walked up and touches Quasi on his hump. He cried, "You killed her."

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts." Frollo pulled out a knife behind his back, "But now, the time has come to end your suffering."

Rogue gasped, "Quasi! Look out!" As Frollo raises it to stab him, he turned and struggles with Frollo only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Frollo's hands and backing him into a corner. Frollo begged, "Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo."

"No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" He finally stood up to his master as he tossed the dagger away. Rogue lightly smiled, he was no longer Frollo's slave. Esmeralda moaned as she got up, "Quasimodo?"

He turns and sees Esmeralda sitting on the bed. Rogue and Quasi beamed, the hunchback ran up to her, "Esmeralda!" Frollo's eyes narrowed, "She lives!" He then drew forth a sword.

"No." Quasi grabs Esmeralda and ran out onto the balcony. Frollo was about to follow but is stopped by Rogue who removed her glove. She reached out to his face but he knocked her away as he fafter Quasimodo and Esmeralda but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Quasi hanging there with Esmeralda, "Leaving so soon?"

He swings his sword, but Quasi dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, Sora quickly made it up in time to see Frollo attack once more. Sora blocked his sword with is Keyblade. Sora's eyes narrowed, "It's over, Frollo! You army defeated and the Unversed can't enter the house of God!"

"Maybe so, but not all of them need to touch the ground." Just the another Unversed appeared one much larger than the others. This bat like Unversed tires to attack Quasimodo and Esmeralda but the hunchback dodged it just in time. He told the gypsy, "Hang on!"

Sora and Frollo continued their duel against each other. Frollo's eye narrowed, "You're kind should have died a long time ago. Now I'll finish the job." Sora smirked, "You do realize I'm distracting you, right?" Frollo raised an eyebrow as Rogue grabbed him from behind, "Alright, ya old creep! It's light out!"

Rogue began to absorb him along with his darkness. Rogue and Frollo screamed in pain. The corrupt judge fell to his knees as Rogue ordered the giant unversed to stop its attack. Rogue told Sora, "I…I don't know…how much longer I can hold it."

Sora turned to see a rope Quasimodo swung on earlier he rushed to grab it as he swung right at the Unversed he then strike his Keyblade against it and it collided with the church and a bright light shine destroying it instantly. When Sora landed on the ground, he ran up to Rogue, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…but I know what really happened to Quasi's mother. She never abandoned him." Rogue told him as he helped her up. Sora's eyes widened as Frollo had Quasimodo cornered once Esmeralda was safe, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died in her pitiful to save you.

"What?!" Quasi's eyes widened in horror. Frollo then told him, "Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" He swings his rope, covering Quasi's head. But as he tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmeralda. Rogue rushed in to help. Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Esmeralda and Rogue, as he laughed wickedly, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

However, Sora disarmed Frollo with is Keylade as God was with them and made the gargoyle crack not able to hold the corrupted man's weight. To the former Judge surprise the gargoyle came to life and growled at him. He screamed in horror. Then the gargoyle cracked free and both fell into the fires below. Sora then went to help Quasimodo but they were beginning to lose him. "Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Quasimodo fell out of their grasps and he began to fall.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried out. Thankfully, Phoebus caught at the last second and was able to pull him up. Esmeralda, Sora, and, Rogue went down to go to the level they were on while. Quasimodo smiled and hugged him for saving his life. Quasimodo made sure that Phoebus and Esmeralda ended up together as a couple. Sora and Rogue smiled, Sora commented, "Wow. What a good sport."

"Yeah. He's handling this way better then Blob did." Rogue nodded. When the fires calmed down and sun rose Sora, Rogue, Quasimodo and the three gargoyles from before watched as Esmerelda and Pheobus walked out of Notre Dame while holding hands. Everyone was happy for the new couple but then Sora remembered, "Quasimodo. Frollo's gone now so… You can't let your heart be a..."

"I know." He told Sora he then turn to Sora and the gargoyles and told them, "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." Everyone nodded. They understood what he was saying. "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." He said, walking to the exit. The gargoyles headed up to wait for their friend to come home.

With that Phoebus and Esmeralda emerge into the light. As the crowd cheers, Esmeralda turns back to the open doorway. She comes back and leads out Quasimodo. The crowd goes silent. Soon, a little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd. She looks at him, then pets his face. They then hug, and Quasi picks her up and put her up on his shoulder. The crowd begins to cheer. As he moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before. The gargoyles watch re above, breaking out the champagne. Sora stated, "All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside his nightmares Frollo gave him."

"Yeah, now he's free and the public's accepting him." Rogue nodded. Sora asked, "Do you think with time, when mutants are known to the public, that we'll be accepted too."

"Ya know. Before today, I would have said no but after everything we witnessed today, maybe humans and mutants do have a chance to live together." Rogue replied smiling. Pheobus walked up to them, "If not, you're always welcomed here."

"Prais will welcome your people with open arms." Esmeralda nodded. Sora nodded, "Until then, we'll see you around." Rogue looked at him confused as Sora gestured to Notre Dame. She look up to see the Keyhole, she smiled as Clopin exclaimed, "Three cheers for Sora, Roue, and Quasimodo!"

The crowd breaks into loud cheering. Clopin sang, _"Ssssssooooo..._ _here is a riddle to guess if you can..._ _Sing the bells of Notre Dame!_ _What makes a monster and what makes a man?!"_ Everybody began to sing, " _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells..._

_"Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you the rich and the ritual knells!"_ Clopin sang as Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and a beam of light fire and locked it, as everyone, including them, sang _, "Of the BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!"_ As Sora and Rogue were teleported back to Bayville, birds covered Laverne. They heard her complain, _"Don't you ever migrate?!"_

* * *

Rogue and Sora arrived to earth just before the school bells rang. Rogue and Sora pulled out there notes. Sora stated, "Well, guess we have our story." Rogue wondered, "Of coarse, we'll have to edit us and the Unversed out from the story?" Sora nodded, "That's true. I think we should call it, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. After Quasi."

"Sounds like a good of a title as any." Rogue nodded. They saw students head for the next class. Sora smiled, "We'll start the rough daft tomorrow. We should probably head for our next class before we get in trouble." Rogue nodded as they went off to do so. Rogue spoke up, "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you decide to drag me to a different world, ask first." Rogue replied. Sora laughed, "Deal."

* * *

The next week, Sora and Rogue finished their Rough Draft. The teacher called up Sora and Rogue to the front of the class. He said, "Your story's incredible. This seems like something like Victor Hugo would write if not for the happy ending. Where did you get your idea for this?" Rogue and Sora smirk, it was their little secret.

* * *

**And that concludes today's chapter. In this reality, Victor Hugo never wrote that book but I thought it would be great to give him at least a mention. Just to be clear I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame and neither does Sora and Rogue. It belongs to Victor Hugo while Disney owns the songs we all know and love. Anyways, have you seen the musical version on Broadway. It was incredible, sad though since it also follows the book were Esmeralda dies. You should go see it. It's posted somewhere on YouTube. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. If not leave a follow and fav. See you next time...**

**Oh... and here's a preview of what's to come...**

**Storm's discovers that her nephew, Evan** **Daniels, is a mutant and he's been framed by the mutant known as Quicksilver for a crime he didn't commit. The X-Men free him from prison to join the X-Men to clear his name but when casing after the real thief, Sora learns Quicksilver holds a part of his past with him. Will Sora get the answers he seeks and clear Evans name? Find out next time!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Speed and Spyke

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Alright! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Alright, with that out of the way, let's do this...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Speed and Spyke

Everyone cheered as the game reached, it's final countdown. Storm came to cheer on her nephew along with her sister. Storm commented, "Is it always this exciting?"

"No, this one's a real nail-biter." Her sister replied. The coach for Evan's team guided them from behind the line, "Come on, 10 seconds! Go!" He then told another player, "Pietro, Daniels is open!" Pietro eyes narrowed but he did as he was told passing it to Even. Storm called out, " Now! You can do it, Evan."

"Shoot. Shoot!" When Even made the shot another player from the other team knocked him back. As the ball flew to the hoop, Even crashed to the ground when spikes appeared on his back. Only Orroro seemed to noticed this as the ball when through the hope wining the game as everyone cheered, "Yeah! Yes!"

Everyone cheered Even as his spikes went back into him before any could notice. However, Storm knew the truth... Her nephew was a mutant...

* * *

"Good game, man."

"Hey, yeah, Daniels."

"You rule, man." His fellow teammates congratulated him. Evan smiled, "Thanks, guys." As everyone left the room he saw his friend Pietro, Even's smiled at him, " Good game."

"I should've known you'd hog all the glory." Pietro glared at him. Evan was confused, "What are you talking? Everyone knows that If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had that last shot."

"I knew I should've just taken it myself." He growled. Evan commented him, "Hey, that was a great pass, man. But there's no way you could've made it down the court in time for a shot." Pietro glared at him before he left, "Hey, dude, I got moves you can't even imagine and I'm through holding back just to make guys like you look good."

"It seems like that boy has been competing with you since you were babies." Storm finally spoke up as Pietro entered the room. Evan greeted his Aunt, "Hey, Auntie O, what's up? Where's Dad and Mom?"

"Waiting outside. I think the boys' locker room makes your mother nervous." Storm replied. Evan nodded as he realized this, "Right. Some game, huh? It's tight that you showed."

"And miss my favorite nephew's big game? Not a chance." Storm smiled. Evan smiled, "Thanks again for coming, Auntie."

"Evan, are you all right? I've been concerned about you lately you know, about the things we've discussed before." She asked him. Evan just nodded, "Yeah, yeah. No problem, Auntie O. Everything's cool."

"Evan, I saw what happened to you out there tonight when you fell." Storm replied. He shrugged in response, " Hey, it's no big deal. I got it under control." Just then he sneezed sending spikes everywhere. Storm then told him, "God bless you."

"Busted, huh?" Evan smiled sheephishly. Storm nodded, "Big time."

* * *

"I still can't get over that last shot, son. What a beauty. You're gonna remember this game for a long time." Evan's father told his son. They were currently cerebrating Evan winning the game. As his father went grilled out Storm waled up to him, "Yes, wasn't it exciting? What amazes me is that you've kept it concealed this long."

"I'm telling you, I've got it covered. A few points, a few spikes I mean, so what? This is New York." Evan shrugged. Storm signed, "Evan, you need to take this seriously. The Xavier Institute can offer you training."

"I don't need training, man. I can take care of myself. Anyone messes with me, bam." As he showed off his spikes. Storm shook her head, "No, Evan. You mustn't use your powers like that. You have to learn control."

"Hey, I've got control." Evan told her as he put his spikes away, "See? Everything's cool." Storm raised an eyebrow, "Like in the locker room?"

"All right, so it's not perfected yet." Evan admitted. Storm told him, "I think we'd better continue this conversation with your parents."

"Like I didn't know that was coming. Can't this wait till after school tomorrow? I mean, this is a big night for them." Evan asked as his father finished the burgers. He called out to them, "Get them while they're hot."

"All right." Storm nodded as her nephew smiled and went to join his family. Before she joined them, the Professor called out to her using his telepathy, _"Ororo, how's it going with your nephew?"_

 _"Just as I feared, professor. He's being stubborn."_ Storm replied. The Professor told her, _"All right, we'll go to plan B. Scott, Sora, and Jean will arrive in the morning."_

 _"Sora too?_ " Storm raised an eyebrow. The Professor replied, _"I don't know how, but Sora is somehow reaching out to Rogue."_

 _"Have you tried asking him?"_ Storm asked. The Professor nodded, _"I did. Everyone has. He believes he took Rogue to a different world and they bonded there as well as wrote their rough draft for their story."_

 _"Another dream?"_ Storm wondered. The Professor answered, _"I think so... however, we still know little of Sora's true capabilities and it's not the first time he said he gone to a different world so it could be possible that it could be real."_

 _"Well, Sora is honest... what do you plan to do?"_ Storm wondered. Xavier answered, _"If it happens again, I take a look into Sora's mind to confirm if it's a dream or not. But one thing is certain, Sora does bond well with others. If anyone can convince Rogue and your nephew, it's him. By the way, Cerebro detected another mutant signature at the game tonight but couldn't get a clear reading on it for some reason._ _Did you notice anyone else there unusual?"_

 _"Maybe, but I'm not certain yet."_ Storm admitted thinking of Evan's friend. The Professor replied, _"Very well. Keep me informed."_ Storm went back to join her family...

* * *

"Crazy. See you later, man." One of Even's friends left. Evan waved as he went to his locker, "All right, take it easy." When he opened it, he checked his wallet, it was empty, "Man! Not again."

"Something wrong?" Pietro suddenly appeared. Evan was shocked, "Where did you come from?"

"That's a question you should ask on the court." He smirked. Evan smiled, "Look, I know you're fast, man. You were really busting some great moves last night."

"Ha! You finally admit that I'm better than you." Peitro exclaimed. Evan shook his head, "I said you were faster, not better. I got a few tricks of my own, you know."

"Like getting ripped off for the second time this month. What's up with that?" He asked as examined Evan's wallet. Evan frowned, "Yeah, I even changed the combination."

"Sounds like a bona fide mystery, dude." Petrio assumed. Evan's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, but I'm gonna trap this sleazeball."

"Sure, Daniels. But you're gonna need some bait." Peitro said as he leaned him some of his money. Evan smiled with appreciation, "Hey. Thanks, man. I'll get it back to you on allowance day. Catch you later." He said as he placed the money into his wallet and into his locker before leaving. When Evan was gone Peitro muttered, "Not even on your best day, Daniels. You'll never catch me."

* * *

"Man, you don't give up." Evan frowned as he was at his home with his parents, his Anut, and three Students from Xavair's school, which were Scott, Jean, and Sora. Evan continued, "Do you, Auntie O?"

"That's because she loves you. She's concerned." Jean replied. His mother the spoke up, "We all are. This explains why you're always coming home with holes in your clothes."

"We always knew this was a possibility, Vi. While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did we knew it could show up in future generations." Storm replied. Scott added, "It's really not so bad, Mrs. Daniels. Having special powers can be cool sometimes."

"Oh, yeah? I'll tell you what, shades. Let me see what you've got that's so cool." Evan asked. His mother scolded, "Evan!"

"Sorry, Mom." Evan quickly apologized. Jean explained, "No, really. It's okay. It's just, Scott's powers aren't really what you'd call 'indoor-friendly.'"

"Okay, whatever." Evan replied as Jean added, "But Sora is willing to show a bit of his powers. Sora?"

Sora smiled and nodded as he rasied out his hand and summoned his Keyblade. Sora explained, "With the Keyblade, I can do all shorts of things. Like unlocking or locking anything, controlling fire and ice, destroying monsters with light, and I can even use is to travel to different worlds."

"Uh...scratch that last one. That was only a dream. However, the rest is right and we're still trying to figure out all at what Sora can do?" Scott replied. Sora added, "Don't you want to have some friends with powers like you?"

"Look, man, I like it right here and I'm not going to some home for freaks. If you'll excuse me, I got school stuff to take care of." Evan told them as he ran upstairs to go to his room. His mother called out him, "Evan!"

Everyone could hear the door slam shut. Jean replied, "Well, that went well." Scott added sarcastically, "Yeah, but I thought we were really making a connection there."

"Hey, I actually knew that you were being sarcastic this time!" Sora beamed. Evan's father spoke up, "I apologize for my son, Mr. Summers. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now. I'll talk with him." Just as his father went to go upstairs, Jean gasped, "Hey, he's going out the window."

They watched helplessly as Evan jumped out the window and skate boarded away. Scott muttered, "We really need to work on our sales pitch."

"I'll go after him!" Sora volunteered but before he could take off Jean stopped him, "Easy there, sleepy head. Vanitas is out there remember?"

"Yeah, he's too dangerous to take on alone." Scott added. Sora face plamed himself, "Ugh, you're right! Last time we barely stood a chance and we lost Fred to him."

"It's okay! The next time, he shows up we'll be ready for him! Now, c'mon! Let's find him before Vanitas does!" Scott told them as the four left the house to find Evan...

* * *

Back at Evan's school, he went in the building and to his locker. He hid in a spot nearby as whipped out his spikes, "Okay, sneak thief, you wanna play tonight? The spike-man is ready." Just then, something or someone zoomed across the room and opened all the lockers at once causing all the things from them flying out of there lockers and were caught in a twister causing Evan's eyes to widened in shock, "What the heck? Freaky, man! What's going on? Whatever it is, it stops now."

Even began firing spikes at it but not only did he miss every shot he trapped himself with his own powers. Only thing did the theif reveal himself, Evan's eyes widened, "Pietro?"

"Call me Quicksilver." Pietro replied now in a blue and white coustume, "Like the outfit? Made it myself. Took about a quarter second." He then observered Evan's spikes, "Look at this. Seems my old pal has a few tricks of his own. But as usual not as good as mine."

He then ran around him at super sonic speeds sending the spikes flying before Quicksilver stopped behind him. Evan couldn't believe it, "You? You've got powers too?"

"Finally. Remember, Daniels, anything you can do, I can do better." He then swiped his wallet and took the money out, "Mind if I take that back?" As he tossed his wallet back Evan asked, "But why would you want to rip me off?"

"Kicks, man. For the challenge. When you live as fast as I do there ain't enough things to occupy my time. I gotta entertain myself." He explained as he ran around the building stealing many left behind backpacks and purses. Peitro laughed, "And you thought you could stop me." He slapped Evan as he mocked, "Well, wrong again."

"Don't bet on it." Evan's eyes narrowed as he formed a long spike to attack him with. However, Quicksilver just ran behind him and shoved him to the ground, "Too slow. What a surprise. You're gonna need some more time to work on those powers of yours. Maybe I can arrange it."

"What do you mean?" Evan demanded as he could be the sound of Police sirens going off. Peitro smirked, "Can you say scapegoat?" He then ran out of the building with the stolen goods by the time the police got there all they could see was Evan with trashed lockers...

* * *

Evan sat alone in his jail cell when his parents, his aunt, along with Jean, Scott, and Sora walked up to his cell. His mother wondered, "Evan, what happened?"

"Welcome to the downside, pal. Misuse your powers, go to jail." Scott told Evan. Evan argued, "It wasn't me, man."

"Hey, we believe you, Evan. In fact, I know you didn't do it." Jean reassured him. Storm then spoke up, "Evan, please listen to me. Let us help you."

"So we'll make you a deal. The professor will use his influence to get you out and you give the institute a shot. What do you say?" Scott asked. Evan crossed his arms and looked away, "Like I've got a choice?"

"Hey, hey, you've always got a choice. We just want to help you make it the right one." Scott told him. Evan still looked uncertain so Sora spoke up, "You want to catch him, right? Catch the guy who set you up?"

"Yeah...how did you..." Evan asked in shock. Sora replied, "Because I've been where you are. Like you someone took my memories and stole me from my family and we I found the guy who did it to me, I wanted to go after him too. But I was powerless to stop him and he's been causing lots of trouble... But there is a difference between you and me. You still have your family and they want to help you. I had no one before I met the professor. We can train you. Help catch the guy and clear your name. The Xaviar Institute helped me, let us help you too."

Evan signed, "Okay. Deal." He shook Scott's hand. As the others went to go to the professor the good news, Scott, Jean, and Storm smiled at Sora, he was getting good with this...

* * *

The next day everyone sat at the table as breakfast was being served the only one who wasn't there was Evan. Kitty wondered, "So, like, where's this new guy?

"Still sleeping. He had a difficult evening." The professor answered. Sora smiled as he cut his pancakes, "I'm just glad we didn't have to run in with Mystique, Vanitas or the Unversed for once." Kurt then telported to his chair as he smelled the breakfast foods, "I love the smell of bacon in the morning."

"I think he knows who really trashed those lockers." Scott replied. Sora turned to the Professor, "Did he tell you?"

"No, and I'm not going to pry. He'll tell us when he's ready." The professor replied as Sora ate a peice of his food. Logan thought aloud, "You ask me, he's looking to settle that score personally. Pass the sausages, red." Jean nodded as she used he telekinesis to pass the bowel of sausages. Kitty looked grossed out, "That stuff, like, totally plugs your arteries, you know?"

"I appreciate your concern." Logan smirked as he used he claws to pick out some of them. Xaviar replied, "I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan." Sora nodded as he shipped his orange juice, "He was more willing to join when I promised we'd help catch the guy responsible."

"Yeah. Trust me, Chuck. I may not be able to read minds but I know what a boy's thinking about when he's been wronged." Logan replied as Kurt telported to the chandelier much to Logan's annoyance, "Elf! How many times I gotta tell you? Ask and it'll get passed to you."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt replied as he telported back to his seat. Logan nodded as he passed the pancakes, "That's better. Now mind your manners."

"In any case, it might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I've already enrolled him at Bayville. Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?" The professor asked. Scott nodded, "Sure. After that last game he played in New York, coach will jump at him." Meanwhile, Evan eavesdropped on the whole conversation. His spikes popped out with anger as he turned away.

"Good." The professor nodded as Sora just looked confused, "But if the coach jumped on Evan, wouldn't it hurt?" Kitty whispered, "Sora! Expression!"

"Oh, sorry." Sora apologized. The professor just chuckled, "It's quite alright, Sora. Let's hope that Evan's desire for vengeance is short-lived."

"That's actually I wanted to talk about professor." Sora looked as he began cutting another piece. The professor was concerned, "Explain."

"Before we went to meet with Evan in jail, I had a good look at the crime scene. Something about it looked... familiar..." Sora explained. Jean asked, "Really? Where?"

"I'm... not sure actually. I know I didn't see it while with you guys. It's just this idea, that I've seen disasters like the lockers before."

"Hmmm... Perhaps it could be an old memory surfacing?" Storm thought. Kitty beamed, "That's great, Sora. Maybe you memories are slowly coming back?"

"Is it possible?" Sora wondered. The professor replied, "Well, it's certainly not impossible. Perhaps as more of more training and experience, you could possibly retrieve your old memories."

"Alright, Sora! We'll help ya get your memories back in no time." Kurt smiled. Sora smiled, he was happy he had such good friends...

* * *

"I'm honored that you've come." Mystique welcomed Magento in the principles office while Fred, Lance, Todd, and Rogue all sat in the other room. He replied, "I'm not here for your little student body meeting, Mystique. Behold."

An image of Pietro then appeared, she smirked, "So this is the speed demon I've been hearing about."

"Pietro Maximoff. He is of particular interest to me. I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man. And now is the time."

"Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy." Mystique replied. Magneto warned her, "It will not be that easy. He believes he needs no one. However, there may be a way."

"Yes?" She rasied an eyebrow. Magento explained, "Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels."

"The new student Xavier enrolled here last week." She smriked. Her boss nodded, "Yes. Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition. And I believe Mr. Daniels would like to settle the score." She rasied an eyebrow, "If this does work then how will Pietro stay on our little brotherhood."

"In the Institute, he has a rival that has been there long before Daniels."

Just then an image of Sora appeared, "That boy again?" Magento replied, "When they were younger, Sora had defeated Peitro in every single competition thrown at him, seeing him with Xavair will make him even more eager to join us."

"So, you know where the boy came from?" Mystique assumed. He nodded, "And what he's supposed to become. It'll be a good test for the boy."

"Well then, I know just how to bring them all together." She smirked. Magento smriked, "Excellent. Then I will take it from there." One the other side of the door, Rogue leaned away from the door. She had heard the entire conversation. Lance turned to her, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business, that's what!" Rogue glares. Lance just shrugged and went back to playing with his Paddle Ball. Rogue pulled out her phone while no one was looking and texted Sora: "We need to talk! ASAP!"

She then hit the send button...

* * *

"This is your fifth run, Spyke. You want to take a break?" Cyclops asked Evan. They were currently in the danger room along with Nightcrawler, Jean, Sora, and Wolverine. After taking a few deep breaths he shook his head, "No time for breaks, man. You got me here to train, so let's train."

"You heard the man. Let's roll." Logan nodded as he began the simulation. Evan got his skate board and slide down the ramp. Jean used to used her telepathy to throw huge round stones at him. He dodged the first wave of them but when they came in for a second wave Spyke destroyed them with his spikes. Cyclops then fired several optic blast at him as Sora casted a few fire spells. Evan manged to dodge most of them but the last fire ball hit his board causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Logan offered him a hand back up, "Not too shabby, porcupine."

Evan smiled as accepted his help, Sora asked, "Is alright if give it a try?"

"You know how to skateboard?" Evan asked. Sora shrugged as he admitted, "A little..."

"Alright, spikey, let's see what ya got." Logan nodded as Evan passed Sora his helmet and borad. Sora caught them and place on the helmet and then he began the simulation. Like before, Jean used her telepathy to send the huge balls of stone at him. However, Sora used his Keyblade to cut through the the balls of stone. Scott also opened fired at him but Sora either dodge or used his Keybalde to delfect the attacks. Sora also performed some stunts the even impressed Evan. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket causing Sora a slight distract when Scott knocked him off the board. Sora quickly jumped upright to land on his feet but then disappeared and reappeared next to Jean. Sora wondered, "Hey, Jean? How did you get to ground level so fast?"

"I didn't Sora. You telported up here!" Jean replied. Sora's eyes widened, "I did?" Sora then looked over to where Scott and Kurt where and telported over there. Sora beamed, "Wow! I really can telport! Now I know how you feel Kurt."

"Awesome!" Nightcrawler exclaimed as they gave eachother a high-five. As Sora meet up with Logan and Evan on the ground, Evan told him, "Wow! Those were some awesome stunts, man. They were a little rusty but I might be able to help you out there!"

That would be great Evan, thanks!" Sora nodded. Just then, Shadowcat called from the control room, "Spyke, the coach called. He says you gotta come to the gym. You've got a game."

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Evan recalled. Kitty replied, "There is now. Coach says Principal Darkholme put it together last minute. He wants you suited up in one hour because you're starting against P. S. 104." Evan's eyes widened as Kurt telported next to him, "Dude! All right! You get to play against your alma mater."

Scott and Jean looked to eachother with concern as Evan just nodded, "Yeah." Sora then pulled out his phone, he wondered who texted him. Sora saw it was from Rogue. She needed to talk to him. He then typed in: "I'll be there."

* * *

Later that evening, it was only minutes for the bus for Evan's old team to arrive. Sora looked around for Rogue, when she walked up to him, "Hey, Rogue. What's been bother you?"

Rogue looked around for the other brotherhood members, when she saw that the cost was clear she replied, "I don't got much time. Listen, I overheard Mystique, she's gonna recuit a new mutant and he has an old score agianst you." Sora whispered, "Do you know who he is?"

"Not sure. But Mystique and whoever she's working for has a particular interest in you." She replied. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Me? Wait, Mystique working for someone?"

"I think so." Rogue nodded. Sora wondered, "Why are they intrested with me? Do they know I can go to other worlds." Rogue shook her head, "I don't think so. I haven't even told her what you can do. There was definitely no one around when we went to Quasimodo's world. Look I can't say anything else. Just be careful."

"I'll stay with Scott and Jean, and keep an eye out. Thanks, Rogue." Sora smiled. Rogue nodded, "Just ask next time before I go on another adventure and we'll call it even." With that she left, Sora then went to look for his friends when he saw them, "Hey, Scott! Hey, Jean!"

"There you are, Sora. C'mon, let's go find some good seats before the game starts." Jean smiled as Sora nodded. He then turned to notice, "Hey, what's Evan doing out here, instead of in the gym." Jean and Scott turned to see Evan there, Scott replied, "I'm not sure. Let's find out."

Just then, the bus from the other school dropped out the other team, when Pietro got of the bus Evan called out to him with anger, "Hey, Maximoff!"

Pietro turned to him and smirked as he set down his gym bag, "Well, of jail already? Or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?" Even's eyes narrowed, "We've got a score to settle, Pietro!" He tried to grab him but he just ran behind him and shoved him to the ground again, "As usual, too slow. Props for the attitude. Might be hope for you after all, Daniels."

"What's going on here?" Scott asked as he placed an hand on Pietro. Even replied, "Nothing I can't handle!"

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked. Evan told them, "Stay out of this!" Scott eyes narrowed at Pietro, "That true?" As Pietro got free from Scott's grasp he nodded, "Actually, yeah. I trashed those lockers. Why? You gonna do something about it?"

"I think you better come with us." Scott said as he grabbed him. But Pietro used his speed to knock, Scott aside as he replied, "I don't think so." He then tried to ran at him only Sora to stick out his foot causing him to trip, Sora's eyes narrowed, "You know, I've never been a fan of bullies. Especially the ones who mess with my friends."

Quicksilver eyes widened in shock before his eyes narrowed, "YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sora was confused, "Excuss me?" Pietro eyes narrowed, "Don't pretend you don't rememeber me, Sora!" Causing everyone's eyes to widened, "Rememeber, it's me...your big brother."

"Say what now?!" Sora asked in confusion. That's when it hit him causing him to smirk, "Wait, you not one for joking around... You lost your memory, didn't you?" Sora asked, "You know who I am?"

"That's right! If you want to know more you gotta catch me, little bro... Believe it or not I've been dying for this rematch..." Pietro replied. Evan had enough, "That's it, Pietro! You're going down this time!" He ran in to tackle him but he just ran aside letting him fall to the ground, "That sounds like a challenge. Come on, Daniels, Sora. Let's see what you two got." He then ran off as Evan grabbed his suit, "Trust me, man, you're gonna find out."

As Evan then began to run after him. Scott muttered, "Man, that guy's fast!"

"We can't let Evan do this alone." Jean told him. Sora turned to the others, "We gotta catch him! He might know what happened that night! Where my parents are?!"

"We will, Sora! I promise you that! Rememeber, when you're with the X-Men, you're never alone! Let's go!" Scott told them as they went to change in the their own uniforms...

* * *

Quicksilver, now in his costume, contenuied to run. Evan followed on his skateboard. Quicksilver stopped to taunt him, "Give it up, Daniels. You're out of your league." Even's eyes narrowed as spikes came out, "Not this time, Pietro. It's time I win one." Before he could reach him, Quicksilver moved aside and tripped him. He ran up to him "You call this a challenge? You can't touch me no matter what I do. Check it out, spike-boy. Say bye-bye to Bayville."

With that, he ran off making a sonic boom sending cars and glass flying. Sora, Cyclops, and Jean finally caught up to him. Jean stated, "We have to stop him."

Evan threw his helmet off with frustration, "I've tried! He's just too fast! I thought you said all that training stuff would help!" Sora replied, "Training's just one part of it, Spyke. Teamwork's another. We can't out run him but we can out smart him. I gotta idea. Pietro likes a challenge, huh? So, I'm going to give him one he can't resist."

As Petrio continued to run, he looked back and smirked thinking he out ran them. However, Sora telported ahead of him and swiped his Keyblade under his legs causing him to fall to the ground as he quickly got back up, Sora smirked, "Tag! You're it!"

He then telported away from building to building causing Quicksilvers eyes to narrow as he ran after him. Sora joined up with the others as he ate a banana, "He's on his way. Jean, he can't run if his feet are off the ground." Jean nodded as Evan wondered, "Uh...why are you eating a banana now?"

"Oh, just wanted to try something I saw on a cartoon as he threw the banana peel in the middle of the road. As, Quicksilver ran back he stepped on the peel causing him to slip and lose balance. As he slide past them, Scott ordered, "Do it now, Jean!"

"On it." She replied as she lifted Petrio in the air confusing him, "Hey, what's going on?" He then tried to run fast making hard for Jean, "I can't hold him." He then began to spin as he replied, "Hold onto this, baby. It's twister time." As the twister send objects at them, Scott ordered, "Hey, Spyke, Sora, lock and load."

They nodded as Scott blasted him sending him fly to the store wall but before he could get a chance to run, Sora and Spyke trapped him with spikes and ice. Quicksilver struggled to get loose, "I can't get loose... I can't get loose!"

"Not so fast now, are you, Quicksilver?" Evan smirked. Pietro eyes narrowed, "Yeah? What good's it do you, Daniels? You can't prove I had anything to do with getting you in trouble."

"Can you? Sounds like a challenge." Evan said as he pulled out a recording device, "I got it all right here. Check this out." As he rewind and hit the play button, he could hear his own voice speak, " _Actually, yeah. I trashed those lockers. Why? You gonna do something about it?"_

"Good shot, dude. Looks like some of that training did pay off." Sora smiled. Pietro just continued to struggle as the X-Men began to leave him, "Wait! Let me go! You can't leave me here!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the police can help you out and into a nice little cell." Scott smirked. Pietro turned to Sora, "Wait! If you let me go! I'll tell you where your from! Who our parents are?"

"How do you know you're not lying! You've lied to your own friend and betrayed him! We don't even look alike! So, why are you calling me your brother?!" Sora snapped. Pietro cried desperately, "That's because you were adopted! If you let me go I'll tell you more! C'mon don't tell me you don't want to see your parents again, don't ya?"

Jean and Scott looked to eachother with concern before Sora turned away, "Yeah, I'm not that desperate! You're answering for what you did, whatever you like it or not. Goodbye, brother." With that they left as the police arrived, "Hey Hey, let me go."

* * *

Later, with the evidence from Even, Pietro was thrown in jail, he tugged on the bars, "Hey! Hey, you gotta let me out of here. I want out of here!"

Just then a new figure walked to him. Pietro turned to him, "You?"

"It is good to see you again, Pietro, even under such distressing circumstances." Magento told him. Pietro just nodded, "Yeah. Well, you can make them a lot less distressing, you know. Come on, hustle it up. Move it."

"Still impatient." Magento shook his head, "But you have grown much, Pietro. And I have need of your services if you think you can handle the job. It even involves your brother."

"Sounds like a challenge. Did you know he where your favorite son's been the whole time?" Pietro asked. Magento just gave a simple nod before Pietro replied, "Okay. Whatever you want. Just let's bail this jail."

"Very well." He then used his powers to remove the bars. He then offered Pietro his hand, "Come with me."

As he took it they vanished...

* * *

The next day, everyone decide to go swimming in the pool today. Kurt had telported high in the sky over the pool, "Look out! Cannonball!" Kurt landed in the pool with a big slash knocking Kitty off her lounge float and making Scott, Jean, and Sora laugh in enjoyment. Kitty, however, wasn't amused as she splashed water at him, "Kurt, knock it off." As she went back to her float, the professor smiled at Evan, "Congratulations, Evan. I understand you've been cleared of all charges."

"Yeah, it feels good to have that off my record Hey, thanks for your help, professor. You too, Sora." Evan thanked them as he got out of the pool. Sora smiled as he swan, "Hey, what are friends for?" Evan frowned, "Sorry it turns out that your brother's a jerk...er...adpoted brother."

"It's alright. No ones family's perfect maybe my adpoted parents or other siblings are nicer." Sora shrugged before stop swimming to sign, "Except, I'm even more confused now. Not only I was stolen from them but I was adpoted. I'm begining to wonder if I'll ever figure out who my family is. Both real and adpoted."

"Speaking of which, how were you not tempted not to realise Pietro?" Scott wondered. Sora turned to him, "Believe me, I was. But I promised Evan we'd clear his name and catch the real man responsible. I'm always a man of my word. Besides there was no guarantee that he would just run off with the evidence without keeping his word."

"We're proud of you, Sora. One day we'll find out where you belong, hopefully without the aid of Pietro or Vanitas." Jean nodded. Evan smiled, "Yeah, you helped me so now it's my turn to help you."

"Professor! Kurt's, like, totally getting fur in the pool." Kitty called out. Kurt argued, "I am not."

"We're just glad to have you with us." Sora smiled. Evan nodded, "Thanks Hey, check this out." Evan ran to the pool ready to perform a cannonball, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just then unexpectedly his spikes popped of his back as his eyes widened, "Uh-oh..." He the landed right on Kitty's float. Kitty glared at him as he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It would appear your nephew's going to fit in just fine, Ororo." The professor smiled. Storm nodded, "Yes, but one must wonder, is that a good thing?"

As the sence went on, Ben watch from a distance, "Well done, Sora... Your performing even better than I suspect. I just hope you don't end up like either of your fathers. Adpoted and real."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Alright, I hope this one was worth the wait. So, many things have happened! Sora was adpoted into Pietro's family. Boy, is he for a shock when he learns who the father is. Plus, throughout the season I left hints of who his real parents are but I'm pretty sure you figured that one out by now, and if there are those of you who haven't... Please don't spoil it to them... Anyways, next time on X-Men: Mystery of the Keyblade... Kurt discovers an old lab with and old invention with Rogue. However, an accident sends him into the middleverse with another mutant. Can Sora convice Rogue to help them figure out what happened to Kurt? Will the X-Men defeat the newly formed Brotherhood of Mutants? Can Sora admit his feelings for Kairi?...okay, that ones going to be a hard one for him. Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav** **. as well. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Middleverse

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Hey, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Well, with that out of the way, time to start the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Middleverse

The school bell ring, indicating that lunch break had started. Sora, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty all got a table together. They talked about how the day had been going so far, and then Jean brought up a topic Scott wasn't too happy about, "Go to Duncan Matthews' party? I don't think so." Evan asked, "You gonna finish that moo juice?"

"You can have mine." Jean replied as she gave her's to Evan. As he had a ship, she replied to Scott, "Come on. It might be fun."

"Matthews is a jerk." Scott replied. Kitty shook her head, "No he's not. I'd go." Scott then informed her, "No freshmen allowed."

"Oh, Matthews is a jerk." Kitty crossed her arms in annoyance. Sora offered, "Maybe, I can ask Riku if he can find a way for all of us to go."

"Thanks for the offer, Sora." Kitty smiled. Scott added, "Half of the school will be there. Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt? That holo-projector won't stop them from feeling his fur."

"Hey! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude! Right?" Kurt asked Kitty. Instead of answering she replied, "I am, like, so out of here. Later!" With that she left as Sora waved goodbye, "See ya later, Kitty!"

"Oh, yeah. She can't resist." Kurt smirked. Scott replied, "I'm trying to be serious here. Look, we go to Matthews' party. Suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something?"

"Petrio's outta jail already...and at our school?" Sora asked in shock. Evan nodded, "Yeah, he's over there. Someone must of bailed your brother out and send him to our school." Sora was puzzled, "Weird."

"Look, my point is, we're not the only mutants in the school." Scott told them. Evan smirked, "Yeah, just the cool ones." He then high-fived Sora and Kurt. Jean then added, "Hey, come on, Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott concluded. Kurt then jumped his seat and began to dance, "Dude, it's just a party! Time to shake that tail! Party! Party! Party!" Kurt's tail then showed thankfully none of the normal humans saw. Scott quickly grabbed his tail and pulled him down, "Hey, watch the tail! Now see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott explained. Kurt complained, "You pulled my tail, man!"

"Grow up, Kurt." Scott told him. Kurt then replied, "Hey, lighten up, dude!"

"You're always goofing around." Scott pointed out. Kurt argued, "And you're seriously cramping my style!"

"Listen..." Scott began before Kurt cut him off, "No! You listen! There's a sound I want you to hear. And it's..." He then telported away from the group. Scott coughed as he swung his hand move the smoke away. He then asked his friend, "Blew it, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah." Jean nodded. Evan agreed, "Totally." Sora nodded as he got up from his seat, "Probably not the best way you handled that situation. I try to find him and talk to him but you owe him an apology." He waved his friends goodbye as he went to search for Kurt...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue was reading a book to herself when she smelled something. She followed the smell to a door down some out door stairs to the school where Kurt had telported and landed on some cardboard boxes. He groaned, "I have got to work on my re-entries." He then looked at his holo-watch as it broke when he re-entired as hie true form was shown, "Oh, weak, man." He then saw someone heading his way, he could her girl ask, "Who's there?" He began to panic quietly. If anyone found him like this than it was goodbye to the secert about mutants. He looked around for a way out and saw a door that had a sign that said keep out. After a brief debate with himself, he ran to the door and telported inside.

"Man, somebody should fire the custodian." He coughed. He then saw he was in an old lab that hadn't been used in years. As he looked around he tripped on a red laser that activated the computers. An image of a boy appeared, _"January 22, 1978. Hi there. If you're hearing this, you've got 10 seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day. What's left of it."_

"Uh-oh! I should have paid attention in computer lab!" Kurt began to panic as the countdown began. He began pressing random buttons in hopes to stop the countdown. As Rogue walked closer to doors, the lab exploded send both her and Kurt flying. Rogue was the first to get up and check on Kurt, "Hey! Hey! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Lab... Booby-trapped..." Kurt groaned as he got up. Rogue rasied an eyebrow as she turned to the destroyed lab, "Lab?"

"Whatever this stuff was, it's thrashed now." Rogue coughed when she noticed a device that surived the explosion, "Except for this." As the she picked up the device, Kurt asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Look who's talking! At least I didn't blow the place up." Rogue replied. Kurt then noticed the device, "Hey, let go of that!" They began to fight over it, "Back off, blue boy!"

"Who says you're in charge here?" Kurt replied when Rogue accidentally pressed a button which shot a beam at Kurt and with a flash of light, it disappeared. Rogue gasped in shocked as she dropped the device, "He's gone!"

* * *

When the light show was over, Kurt realized he was now in a different part of the school, "What happened? Where am I? The Twilight Zone?" Kurt noticed faint images of other students walking by before disappearing again. He could see his friends Kitty and Evan talking to eachother, "Man, Scott's gotta lighten up."

"Yeah, but Kurt's gotta, like, know when to quit." Kitty replied. Kurt called out to her, "Kitty? Kitty!" But when he tried to reach out for her he just phased right through her, "No! Wait! No!" Just then he saw an faint image of Sora and the girl he liked, "Hey, Kairi, have you seen Kurt anywhere?"

"Sorry, Sora. Last I seen him, he was with you and your friends at the Institute." She replied. Kurt called out, "Sora! I'm right here!" Sora turned in shock, "Did you hear something?"

"No...what is it?" Kairi asked as Kurt phased through them as well. Sora shook his head, "It was probably nothing..." As there images dispeared, Kurt couldn't help up wonder, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

"Hey!" Toad smirked as he saw the bug on the road. He licked his lips and prepared to eat it when a car honked, "Out of the way!" Toad moved as Raven Darkhölme parked her car. Toad complained, "My lunch!"

"You are to stay away from this area, Mr. Tolansky. If I see one drop of slime on my new car, it's detention for life. Are we clear?" Mystique threatened. Toad nodded but when she looked away Toad's eyes narrowed, "Oh, yes. We're very clear." He then stuck his togue out at her...

* * *

Meanwhile with Rogue, she used a broom to carry the device that she believed she killed Kurt with in the dumpster. However, she missed causing to fall, Rogue paniced as she hoped it wouldn't fire. Thankfully, it didn't but that's when Toad noticed the device, "What's this?"

"Don't touch it!" Rogue warned him. Toad asked, "Why not?"

"It's... Never you mind! Just leave it alone!" Rogue told him as she carefully picked it up. He smirked, "What's the matter? Little Rogue get into some trouble? Trouble?"

"No. There's just one less X-Man to push us around." She explained as she threw it in the dumpster. Toad was amazed, "Say what? You mean, you toasted one of them goody-goods with that thing? Wicked." He went to get it but Rogue stopped him, "Hey! Just leave it alone! You got it, swamp breath?"

"Jeez, what is this, Abuse the Toad Day?" He asked himself as Rogue left. He then picked up the device from the dumpster to examin it. He then tried pushing a random button turning it on. He paniced as he hoped away as it fired at the dumpster. He hung to a tree as was he witnessed it, "Cool."

* * *

"So you and Sora think I should apologize to Kurt?" Scott asked Jean. She replied, "Well, what matters is what you think." Scott scowled, "You gotta admit he jerks around way too much."

You can argue Sora does too but he means well just like him. Is that worth losing a friend over?" Jean pointed out. Just then they say two teenage run out of the boys restroom, "A ghost! We just saw a ghost!"

"Yeah! A blue and hairy demon!"

"I'm out of here!"

"I warned him!" Scott exclaimed. He then marched in the restroom, "Kurt?" He then saw no one was there, Jean asked, "Not there?"

"No. You'd better contact him. Tell him to knock it off." Scott told her. Jean handed him her book then began to scan the school but much to her shock, there was no sign of him. She tried scan for him in the Institute and beyond but he wasn't there either, "Scott, I can't pick up a trace of Kurt anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist."

"Try again. He's gotta be somewhere." Scott told her. Jean replied, "I am. I'm not getting anything. He's just completely gone.

"Or somebody did something to him." As he glared towards Lance and Fred. Lance glared at him, "What are you looking at, Summers?"

"Where's Kurt?" Scott demanded. Fred crossed his arms, "Yeah, like we'd tell you!" That was enough for Scott to think they did something to him. He charged at Lance, Jean tried to stop him, "Scott, no!"

Scott grabbed Lance by the shirt and slammed him into the lockers, "Hey!" Scott repeated his question, "I said, where is he?"

"Get off of me!" Lance demanded. Scott woundn't let up, "What have you done with Kurt?" Fred the grabbed Scott and pulled him away from Lance and into the air, "Get lost, slim!"

"Put him down!" Jean demaned. Lance then stood in her way, "Back off, red, or I'll rock you! " The lockers shook at Lance's power. It look like a fight was going to begin to the four of them. The other students chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Rogue looked away with guilty in her eyes, just then Principal Darkhölme made her way through the crowd, "What is going on here?!"

"We weren't doing nothing." Fred replied. Lance nodded, "Yeah! Summers here just went ballistic on us for no reason!" As Fred put him down, Scott glared at them, "Oh, I've got a reason." Jean stopped him before he made things worse for them, "Scott..."

"Quiet! You two in my office now." Raven told them. Lance smirked as they did as they told. The brotherhood member gave the an L figure with his fingers as the two X-Men went to the Principal's office. Rogue pretended to search through her locker as they past her...

* * *

Sora signed as he sat down, he looked for the past hour and he couldn't find him anywhere. Just then a voice spoke out to him, "Is something troubling you?" Sora turned to see Ben Kenobi walk up to him, "Oh, hey, Ben... You wouldn't have seen Kurt anywhere?"

"Hmmm...I'm afraid not." He replied. Sora signed, as Ben asked, "What happened?"

"Scott and Kurt got into an argument and he marched off, I wanted to talk to him but I can't seem to find him anywhere. No one has seen him since." Sora explained. Ben thought, "Sora, you have a special ability to connect to those around, you could sense him..."

"I wish I could...it's more like Jean or the Professor's thing." Sora replied. Ben shook his head, "Nonsense. They can only read there mind and control their actions. You can sense where they are and what their doing even if there not on this world...so close your eyes and trust your instincts." Sora gave it a moment before he closed his eyes. After a moment, he said, "I can feel him...it's like he's here but not..."

"Very good...what else do you feel?" The old man asked. Sora replied, "I feel like he's in the school and yet...no one can see him... How does that make any sense?"

"Hmm...it seems to me, instead of trying to find Kurt you should find a friend who might know what happened to him..." Ben suggested. Sora nodded as he searched out when he opened his eyes, "Rogue... Rogue knows what happened to him..."

"Very good. Find her and you'll find Kurt." Ben told him. Sora nodded as he rushed off to find her...

* * *

Kurt then telported to another part of of the building, where ever he was he was still there, "Okay. Wherever this is, I can't teleport out! This is just way too freaky!" Just then a desk telported in nearly crushing him. He dodged out of the way as he exclaimed, "It's raining furniture!"

Back in the real world, Toad was using the device to rid Mystique of furniture from her office, "See the desk. Don't see the desk. See the chair. Don't see the chair." He chuckled to himself, "So, Miss Big Shot, let's see how you like my new clean office policy."

"Inside, both of you." He heard the principal's quickly jumped out the window as she lead Scott and Jean to his office, "I don't care what influence Xavier has with the school board. I am going to get..." She then noticed her room was empty, "What?! What happened here? Who took my furniture?!" As she left the room, Scott and Jean looked out the opened window and saw Toad using a device to make the principal's new car dissapear. Sora muttered, "Bet I know what happened to Kurt."

"Scott, look!" Jean gasped. A faint image of Kurt appeared before disappearing again. Scott muttered, "It's Kurt! Or his ghost."

"No. I got a brief mental reading. It's like he's trapped somewhere." Jean replied. Scott turned to her, "I think we better have a talk with the Toad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue walked to herself to the next class, when she heard, "Hey, Rogue? Can we talk for a sec?"

She turned to see Sora, she signed, "Sure, what do you need?" He replied, "First, I wanted to thank you again about warning me about Pietro."

"It's no problem, so what was his deal with you?" Rogue asked. Sora frowned, "Turns out, he's my adpoted older brother." Rogue winced, "Yikes! Sorry to hear that." Sora shook his head, "It's alright...it's just sinks the only family I met in God only knows how long hates me."

"I'm sure, you have other family who loves ya." Rogue replied. Sora then asked, "Anyways, have you seen Kurt anywhere? I have a feeling he was last seen with you?"

Rogue frowned with guilt. Sora asked with concern, "What happened?" Rogue confessed as tears fell, "Sora...I've done something aweful...I didn't mean for it to happen but..."

"Rogue...tell me what happened?" Sora sat down and offered to do the same. Rogue sat beside and asked, "You promise you won't get mad..." Sora smiled and nodded. Rogue signed as she explained, "It started this afternoon, I was reading a book when I smelt something..."

* * *

Kurt contenuied do dodge cars and furniture but when they stopped, he entered the gym he looked around for anything else the came his way when some touched his shoulder, causing Kurt to gasp telport away. Kurt stuck to the wall as the teenager coughed, "Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Kurt hopped back to the ground, causing the other teen to gasp in shock. Kurt rasied his arms, "Relax."

"What are you, man?" He asked. Kurt replied, "Don't let my looks fool you. I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball. Really." He then remembered that he seen his face before, "Hey, I know you. You're the one I saw on the computer screen just before it blew."

"Yeah. The name's Forge. You found my lab, huh? What's with the Halloween getup?" Forge asked. Kurt shook his head, "No costume. I'm human. But I'm a mutant. I know I look strange, but..." He then telported closer, "There are some fringe benefits."

"Trippy! I thought I was the only one." Forge smiled as he made his hand mechanical much to Kurt's amazement...

* * *

Back in the real world, the X-Men minus Sora, we're currently chasing Toad. Cyclops told the team, "There he goes!" Scott fired an optic blast at him as Toad barley dodged it. He then aimed the machine at them, "Take that!" He then fired it at them as Jean warned Kitty, "Shadowcat, down!" She yelped as she phased to the ground as it made the water fountain behind her dissapear...

Meanwhile, Forge was working with what he had as the water fountain landed next to them. Kurt muttered, "Man! Somebody's really giving that gizmo of yours a workout." Back with the real world, the X-Men contenuied pursuit of toad as Scott gave the order, "Get him!"

"That gizmo is a trans-dimensional projector. My science fair project back in '78. And when I fired it up it created this pocket dimension that I call 'Middleverse.' I got caught in the ray myself and I've been here ever since." Forge explained while he worked. Kurt was even more shocked, "78? But you still look...

"Like I did then? I know. I can't explain it. They shut down and locked my lab after the accident. Everyone was totally freaked when I disappeared." Forge nodded. Nightcrawler frowned, "So there's no way back?"

"Not without help from the other side. And I'm thinking that you may be able to help out on that. And, man, I'm telling you, I'm ready to go home." He replied with hope. Kurt then noticed some faint images beautiful teenage girls pass by, "You are so lucky."

"Oh, isn't he so cute?"

"Totally!"

"I know." Kurt saw them go into the girls locker room. He smirked as he asked, "So just how far does this Middleverse extend?"

"Stops just short of the girls' locker room." Forge answered. Kurt frowned as the other mutant nodded, "Isn't that a burn?"

"Done!" He exclaimed as he showed off the new invention. Kurt wondered, "What is it?"

"This little baby will alter the phase-shift frequency of your teleport power." Forge explained. Kurt shrugged, "My English is a little limited."

"You can teleport back to the real world..." He simplified. Kurt beamed, "All right!" However, Forge then added, "But only for a sec. These batteries don't have much power." Kurt frowned as Forge hooked him up to the machine, "Still, with luck, you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back."

"Oh, I just hope they don't think I'm joking. I kind of have that rep." Kurt worried. Just then monster form from the ground, Forge gasped, "What are those?!" Kurt gasped, "Unversed! Here?!"

"What's an Unversed?" Forge asked. Kurt replied, "Monsters! And the bad thing is...I think they can see us!" An Unvserd chaged in to attack causing them to dodge. Forge exclaimed, "Let's work in a safer environment!" Kurt then telported them away before they could attack agian...

* * *

Rogue lead Sora to where she lead the deivice, "Okay, if any luck Kurt's still alive ther might be a way to reverse it to get him back. So, where did you put it last. Rogue nodded, "It's right over...oh no... It's gone!" Sora and Rogue looked to where the dumpster once was, Sora couldn't believe it, "But trash day happened yesterday and they would have left the dumpster..."

"Then where could of it gone?" Rogue wondered. Sora then asked, "Did anyone else know about the device?" Rogue shook her head, "Just me and Kurt..." Her eyes widened as she rememebered, "And Toad! Toad must have took it! Ugh! I told him not to touch it!"

"Alright let's remain calm! Let's just find Toad and hope he hasn't used it to hurt anyone or worse break the one chance of getting Kurt back." Sora told her. Rogue nodded as they sent off to find Toad...

* * *

The X-Men cornered Toad to a tree. He threatened them, "Get lost! I'm warning you!" Scott blasted him down while Jean caught the device with her powers, "Got it!" As Jean took the device as Toad turned to leave, "That's it! I'm out of here!" However, Even fire a spike to pin Toad to the tree, "Why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Now, tell us what you did to Kurt." Cyclops threatened him. Toad exclaimed, "I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't." Said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Rogue and Sora ran up to them, she told them, "I did. If you all want to find blue boy, you better let him go." Sora vouched for her, "It's okay you can trust her."

He then turned to Rogue as they let him go, "It's okay. You can tell them what happened." After a moment she did, she even lead them to the lab where it happened, "This is where it happened."

"If you've hurt him, I'm gonna..." Cyclops warned her. Sora stood in the way, "Scott, even if she did hurt him, it was an accident! There is no need for volience." Rogue added, "You start threatening me and you're never gonna find your friend. I'm only helping ya because Sora's my friend too."

"Yeah, take it easy, Cyclops." Jean told them. Forge and Kurt watched as the events happened. Kurt walked to him even though he knew he could hear him, "Yeah. Just like I'm always telling you." Sora then asked, "Kitty, Evan, have you figured out how to work that thing."

"Yo, guys! We've been running a diagnostic on this thing." Kitty nodded. Evan nodded, "Can you believe it? It uses CP/M! I mean, talk about retro, man." Kitty added, "It's putting out some kind of, like, steady low-power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air."

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked. Evan simplified, "We figure that the pulse has trapped the Crawler in some other dimension." Sora realized, "That's why I could sense as if he was here or not! He's probably in this very room just in another deminsion." Jean turned to him, "You could... Sense him."

"Ben suggested it to me." Sora explained. Evan wondered, "Who's Ben?" Cyclops explained, "He's this old man, who's been helping us out every now and then. He knows about the mutants."

"Yeah...for an old guy, he's like actually tottally helpful." Kitty smiled. Kurt and Forge beamed with hope as Cyclops nodded, "Okay. So let's trash this thing." Forge paniced, "No, no! They've got it all wrong! If they destroy the projector, we'll be trapped here forever!"

"Everyone stand back. I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy." Scott warned his friends as Evan set down the device. Kitty offered, "You know, I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and, like, quietly short it out." Everyone just stared at her, "Right. Forget I mentioned it. Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway?"

"Forge, hurry! They're gonna nuke the projector any second!" Kurt exclaimed. When all of a shudden he heard Scott said, "Sora move! I don't want you to get hurt!" They turned to see Sora stood between Scott and the machine, "Scott, think for a second. If you destroy it, and your wrong...then Kurt could be stuck where he is forever!"

"Wow! Your spikey hair firend must be the rational one." Forge assumed. Kurt smiled, "No, but he does have his moments."

"Aw, man. Your right. What was I thinking?! I guess I got caught up in the moment." Scott scratched the back of his head. Sora smiled, "Nah, we guys. We like when things explode."

"See?! I swear these guys are, like, obsessed!" Kitty told Jean. Sora and the other began to laugh as Forge finished hooking up the machine, "Done! I think it'll make you visible for a second. But I was so rushed putting it together..."

"Just tell me what to do!" Kurt told him. Forge nodded and explained, "Push that button and teleport. Tell them not to destroy the machine. They have to reset it instead. But you've only got a second before the battery fries."

"Right! I'm gone!" Kurt nodded as he telported back to the real world much to everyone's shock, "Wha?" Kurt quickly said, "Reset! Don't des..." But then he telported away. Sora excalimed, "Wait, Kurt, say that again! You guys saw that, right?"

"He's still alive!" Rogue nodded. Jean wondered, "What was he saying?" Evan assumed, "He said, 'Reset, don't.' You know, don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up! Do it!"

"Wait! It sounded more like a warning to me." Sora spoke up as Kurt was back in the Middleverse. Forge asked, "Do you think they'll get it?"

"I just hope they believe it." Kurt replied.

"A warning? From the goof-man himself? No! Come on, shred that sucker!" Evan encouraged. Kurt groaned as Forge muttered, "Man, you do have a rep."

"No. Nightcrawler's a joker, but even he knows when it's time to get serious." Sora pointed out. Scott nodded, "Your right!"

"Yes!" Kurt beamed. Scott continued, "If he wanted to blow up the projector why didn't he just say, 'Don't reset?' Instead of 'reset' then 'don't.'" Kurt nodded, "Oh, Cyc! You the man!" Sora nodded, "Guys, I think he wants us to reset this thing."

"Score!" They beamed as they gave eachother a high five. Scott observed the machine, "Intensity settings, power regulators, beam width, restart!" Scott pressed the restart button and beam fired again to show Kurt and Forge, Cyclops exclaimed, "Come on! Teleport through!"

"Hang on! Let's go!" Kurt told Forge. However, he replied, "We can't. The battery's tapped out. We need more juice to get us home."

"Look!" Kurt guestered the the shrinking portal. Forge explained, "The portal won't last much longer. It's now or never!"

"What's the matter? Let's go!" Cyclops called out. Kurt thought to himself, "Another power source?" That when it hit him, "I know! Come on!" Kurt then telported them away. Evan wondered, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know. But I hope they hustle!" Scott replied. "There they are!" They turned to see the Brotherhood, as Toad said, "And they still got that vape-ray I was telling you about." Lance told Rogue, "Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or them?"

"Mystique? You working for her?" Scott glared at her. Sora whispered, "Scott, I'm sure there a perfectly good explaintion for this but it'll be exclaimed later. Rogue get a little rough with us then walk away." Rogue gave a little nod without the others noticing, "Hey, you got your friends, I got mine. But this ain't my fight. I'm out of here."

"Okay. Fork it over, losers." Blob told them as Rogue left much to Sora's relief. Avalanche finished, "Or this place is gonna rock." He began to shack the room but the X-Men stayed their ground, Scott replied, "The projector stays with us. X-Men, keep that portal open!"

"Ha! Sounds like a Challege!" Quicksilver smirked. He ran at the portal device as Sora smacked him away just in time. Lance just shrugged, "Your call." He then stomped his foot on the ground shacking the building giving everyone a hard balance as the villains charged at the X-Men...

* * *

"Groovy ride! But where's this power source?" Forge asked. Kurt guestered to the car, "Check it!" Forge beamed, "Far out, man!"

"I swear, that homey's lingo is so wack!" Kurt muttered...

* * *

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot, slim!" Blob taunted. Scott fired sending him tumpling back but regained balance as he laughed, "Ha! Takes more than that to stop the Blob!"

"Thanks for the tip. Jean!" She nodded as Scott blasted the ground Blob was standing on as Jean used her mind to ripe it out of the ground causing Fred to crash to the ground. Lance walked up to Shadowcat, "You and me got a date, pretty Kitty. How about a ride on the concrete coaster?"

He then sent an avalanche sending her flying towards the wall. She quickly phased through it and came back in a battle stance, "Lousy ride, loser!"

"Come on! Come on! What you got? You ain't got nothing!" Toad taunted Evan, "That's right! You ain't got nothing!" He manged to hop around Evan and hopped his way toward the device but Spyke tree spiked ahead of Toad protecting the device and Toad slammed into it hurting himself. Evan smirked, "You call that nothing, you slimy SuperBall?"

"Ha! You can't hit me, little bro!" Quicksilver taunted as Sora swung his Keyblade at him, but he dodge all of this attacks. Sora then commanded, "Stop!" Just the Pietro as if he was paused. Sora was shock, he could control time too? Sora used the opportunity to knock him away. Pietro groaned as Sora replied with a smirk, "How was that, big bro?"

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Kurt wondered. Forge replied honestly, "No." Kurt signed, "Wunderbar." Just then more Unversed appeared, "Uh-oh! They're back! Let's hit it!" With that, they got into the car as Kurt floored it as he teleported them back to the portal with the Unversed after them.

As the X-Men stayed their ground, the Brotherhood got back on their feet as Blob said, "Okay, enough of the warm-ups. Time for some serious smashing!"

Just then they heard honking of the car, Scott turned with his eyes widened, "Look out!" With that everyone jumped of the way as Kurt and Forge drove through the portal and drove directly towards the brotherhood. The members quickly got behind Blob as it crashed into him. Blob signed in relief, "Whoa. Good thing I'm the Blob."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Toad nodded. Kurt quickly exclaimed, "Look out! Unversed!" Sora turned to the closing portal as the Unversed popped out before it closed. Sora quickly destroyed them all with his Keyblade before sealing the portal with his Keyblade. Seeing how the device was destroyed they decided to call it quits. Lance told them, "Come on, guys. This party's over."

"What the heck are these?" Forge wondered about the strange cushions the popped out when the car crashed. Kurt replied as he I unfasten his seatbelt, "Re-entry cushions. Cool, eh?"

* * *

Later that evening, Kurt introduced Forge to the others. Scott offered, "You're welcome to crash with us a while, Forge. Xavier's cool. You'd like him." Forge answered, "Thanks, but I better go find my parents. I'm 20 years late for curfew. Thanks for bailing me out."

"Hey, anytime." Kurt nodded and the gave eachother a fist bump. Scott told him, "Hop in. We'll give you a lift."

"No problem. It's just a few blocks." He reassured Scott. He nodded, "Okay." Sora added as he gave them their number, "But if you need any help, just call."

"Sure, I'll do that." Forge nodded as he headed home to his family. Everyone waved him goodbye. As everyone got in Scott's car, he told Kurt, "You're gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holo-watch." Kurt playfully gasped, "So it's true! You really are ashamed of me!" They laughed as Scott told Kurt, "Right, dude. Hey, listen. About what happened before. My bad."

"No. It was on me too." Kurt apologized as well. Scott told him "Maybe... Maybe you're right. I take things too seriously. I need to lighten up some." Everyone was shocked as Sora joked, "Oh, Scott, not you."

"Check his temperature. Mr. Military's going soft." Kitty added causing everyone to laugh. Kurt added, "Yeah. And I could probably dial down the goofing a little."

"Welcome back." He smiled at Kurt. He then told everyone, "Okay. So now what do you say we head home, gear up and run a level-three training sim in the Danger Room?" Everyone groaned except Sora. Jean muttered, "Give us a break."

"Oh, man! See? That's what I'm talking about. Always serious." Kurt added as Sora beamed, "Yes!" Everyone just stared at Sora as he just looked confused, "Oh...er... I mean... Lighten up, Scott."

"Psych!" Scott exclaimed causing everyone to laugh as Kurt commented, "You got us! Very nice. There's hope for you yet." Scott replied, "Yeah, well, tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthews' party." Everyone smiled except Sora and Kitty, "Oh, we can't go, remember? We're, like, freshmen."

"Hey. You're also both X-Men. Don't worry. We'll make it happen." He reassured them. Kitty smiled as Scott told everyone, "Let's roll!" Sora then noticed something. He told Scott, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up, there's one more thing I need to take care of."

"Alright... See you there." Scott told Sora as he got out of the car. They drove off as Sora walked back to the school, "You can come out, Rogue." Rogue stepped out behind the bushes, "So, is your friend okay?"

"Yeah, and we even bailed out a mutant that's been in there way longer than Kurt has." Sora replied. Rogue signed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"So, did you get introuble with Mystique?" Sora asked. She shook her head, "Nah, our act conviced your brother as well as the rest of them. In fact she was more mad at Toad than anything. Something about destroying her new car..."

"That's good. Hey, you want to come with us to Duncan Mathew's party?" Sora asked. Rogue replied, "Wouldn't your friends worry your hanging out with someone who might be working for Mystique?"

"Maybe...but your my friend too. So, what do you say?" Sora asked. Rogue thought about before saying, "The last time, I went to a party...it didn't end well. You know of my powers."

"Then we'll hang out with smaller normal group away from the crowds of people. Like my friends Riku and Kairi?" Sora offered. Rogue shrugged, "Ah, what the heck! I'm in!" Sora beamed, "Awesome! Hey, look there they are now!" Sora and Rogue then walked to Riku and Kairi's direction. Riku noticed them, "Hey, Sora. We were on our way to Duncan's party. Wanna lift?"

"Yeah, oh, hey, could Rogue join us? She not to comfortable around other people and I thought see could use friends like us." Sora asked as Rogue walked up. Riku and Kairi turned to eachother and smiled, "Sure. Welcome aboard, Rogue. I'm Kairi and this is Riku."

"Nice to meet ya." Rogue shook each of their hands as they got in the car. Sora knew, tonight was going to be a good night...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Alright, Rogue's now apart of Sora's circle of friends with Riku and Kairi. That should be intresting. Sora been learning some new stuff about his powers. Partly thanks to Obi-Wan. Anyways, next chapter, the X-Men celebrate Sora's birthday. One of the day's the professor manged to get Sora to remember. The party was all set with Riku and Kairi on the way, when Sora gets dragged to another world with the X-Men along with him. Sora reunites with the Guardians of the Galaxy to save a boy from a man hating tiger. Can the X-Men and Guardains learn to work together. Can Peter and Kitty get along? Will they be able to return Mowgli to the man village and safe from Shere Kahn? To this they must _look for the_ ** **_bare necessities... The simple bare necessities...Forget about your worries and your strife... I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes... That brings the bare necessities of life!_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also be sure to follow and fav. if you haven't already! See you next time!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. Alright, and it's that time of the story where Sora explores a new world with this time the X-Men at his side.**

**Well with that out of the way let's begin the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Jungle Book

"How's it over here?" Kurt wondered as he adjusted the sign above. Jean told him, "Just a bit lower, Kurt." Nightcrawler, adjusted the side lower, as Jean said, "Perfect." Evan walked up, "Hold it still I'll hook it up!"

Evan popped out a spike and prepared to fire when Scott stopped him , "Easy there, Evan. Remember, Riku and Kairi are also coming over. We don't want anything to look a little out of place." Evan nodded as he put the spike away, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Kurt hooked it up properly, he teleported back to the ground. The X-Men in their swimming suits smiled at their work, the sign read: "Happy 15th Birthday Sora!"

"Hard to believe Sora's 15 already." Jean smiled. Kurt wondered, "Ya, how did you guy learn when Sora's Birthday was?" The professor rolled up next to them, "We didn't at first, it took a couple of tries I was able to help him remember when his birthday was."

"Since, Sora's misses his family, we always tries to make his birthday's the best. I hope he likes this one..." Scott wondered. Kurt turned to him, "Are kidding? We've got an out door pool with water balloons and waterside, all of his favorite food with a Captain America themed cake along with Sea-Salt Ice Cream, the presents we got him, we've got Riku and Kairi to come over, plus he get's to see Kairi in a bikini, with the perfect weather thanks to Storm! What's not to love! Plus he's got all of us too! I'd say this will be the best Birthday party he's every had!"

"And here's hoping no one destroys my float this time." Kitty said as she place the float in the pool as she glared at Evan. He smiled sheepishly as the professor chuckled, "Alright, I think we've kept Sora waiting long enough, and Riku and Kairi should arrive here any moment, I think you can all bring Sora down now."

Scott nodded as he, Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty walked there way to Sora's room. But before Kitty followed she stopped to taste the Sea-Salt Ice cream with her finger, "Mmmmm...saltly yet sweet. Sora has good taste."

* * *

Everyone walked up to Sora's door as they chuckled to themselves as Jean and Scott shushed them. Scott knocked on the door, "Hey, Sora? You got your swim suit on? We're heading to the pool." Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Sora knew today was his birthday and he also knew that his friends probably planned something special for him. While he was excited for whatever they had planned he stared at an old draw that he drew. It was an old drawing of himself and what he believed what his parents would look like. He'd never told anyone this but on the nights before and after his birthday he'd dream of a beautiful woman spending time with him. He believed that it was his mother and smiled of what memory he did have with her even if it was only a dream. He wondered if his mother and father missed them wherever they were. The same with his adopted parents. So, every year today he'd whispered, "Hey, mom...dad...I hope wherever you are we find each other."

However, this year he added, "I...uh...I made some new friends, stop a couple of evil schemes, and save two worlds. I hope you're proud of me. I miss you guys. God willing we see each other soon..." Just the Sora's Keyblade was summoned causing shock to Sora. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, "No, no, no...not today of all days. Can't I get a break today!"

Meanwhile, outside the door, Evan wondered, "What's taking him?" Scott signed, "He must wanted to catch so more z's" Kitty walked up, "I'll wake him up." She then knonck on the door, "Sora! We not going to the pool with out you sop so get your butt out here!" Sora grunted, "Just a sec...ugh...go away..." Kitty signed as she decided to do the extreme and phase her head through the door. She hoped he was wearing cloths, "Okay, enough, enough, do I have drag you out..." She then gasped and looked away a bright light cover. Kitty pulled back as she exclaimed, "Sora's powers are going outta control!"

"What?! Kitty open the door!" Scott ordered as everyone's eyes widened in shock. Kitty nodded as She phase in Sora's room and unlocked the door and opened it for the others as everyone ran inside. Jean gasped, "What the heck?!" Everyone was blinded as the light grew brighter but they weren't willing to give up on him. Scott called out, "Sora! Take my hand! Jean, can you reach him?!"

"I'm trying but I don't think I'm have an oppisite effect." Jean replied as she tried to pull Sora closer only to be dragged toward the light. Scott caught her but got dragged as well. Kurt grabbed on then Kitty, and finally Evan but it made no difference as they were all dragged into the light. Scott exclaimed, "Everyone hold on!" When the light was at it's brightest, it faded out with the X-Men as well...

* * *

Sora stumbled as he landed on the new world. Sora looked around and he appeared to be in some sort of jungle, "Ugh! Not on my Birthday!" He took some deep breath's and signed, "Fine. Let's just get this over with...Gotta find that Keyhole." Sora than ran off deeper into the Jungle. Little did he know that portal he came through didn't close yet. Soon, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Jean landed on the world. Scott lifted his head up, "Everyone alright?"

Everyone groaned in response as they got up. Everyone opened their eyes as they examined the new environment, Evan wondered, "Man, where are we?"

"It... looks like we're in some kind of jungle but how'd, like, we get all the way out here?" Kitty wondered. Kurt added, "And where the heck is Sora?"

Sora called out, "Sora! Where are you?!" Jean also called ou, "Sora! We're all here for you?!" Everyone joined in calling out for Sora but with no response. Scott turned to Jean, "Jean, scan the Jungle, see if you can get a location on Sora."

Jean nodded as she closed her eyes concentrated after a few minutes she replied, "I got something, it's faint but he's here."

"Alright, while we figure out what happened to Sora. One of us should call the professor and let him know what has happened."

"Um...slight problem. We're wearing swimsuits which totally means none of us like has our phone." Kitty pointed out. Scott face palmed himself, "Right, okay, plan b. Once we find Sora, we should try to find a village and maybe they might have a phone we can use to call the professor."

"Sounds good to me..." Evan replied as a shadow covered them. Kurt wondered as everyone looked up, "Uh... What is that?"

"Unversed! Move it people!" Scott ordered. Everyone dodged as large tiger like Unversed landed in between them. Scott removed his glasses and blasted it as Evan fired spikes at it. Unfortunately, it only annoyed the Unversed. Scott's eyes widened, "Right! No Sora means there's no chance of destroying this Unversed!"

"Then we'll keep distracted long enough for us to escape and find Sora." Jean lifted it in the air as Scott told the rest of the X-Men, "You three move on ahead of us. We'll join you soon." Kitty, Evan, and Kurt retreated deeper into the jungle as Scott blasted at the Unversed. As the three ran through the forest, Kitty phased through trees, as Evan and Kurt tried to keep up. Kurt shouted, "Kitty, wait up!"

"Man, I hope Sora's have an easier time than we aren't." Evan told Kurt as the ran deeper into the Jungle...

* * *

Sora just wondered aimlessly through the Jungle. He looked around, for a villiage or any place were the Keyhole could be but so far he hasn't me a single person. He signed, "I usally meet someone by now." Just then he heard the bushes shaking, Sora turned, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Just then a black panther came out of the bushes, Sora rasied a hand, "Easy, I not here for any sort of fight...I'm just passing by..." The panther groaned, "Oh no... Not another man cub lost in the jungle..."

"Wait...did you just...speak?" Sora asked in shock. The panther raised an eyebrow, "Yes..." Sora apologized, "Sorry, I'm kinda new here and the panthers back home don't really talk... As far as I know anyways."

"Well, you should head back, the jungle is no safe place. What are you doing this deep in the jungle, man cub?" The panther asked. Sora replied, "Please stop calling me that. It's bad enough Scott and Jean treat me like a kid. Call me Sora. As to answer your question...it was kinda on accident. Anyways, who are you and why is this place not safe? Seems rather peaceful to me."

"I'm Bagheera. And while the jungle is usally safer with a pack, it only makes this place more dangerous now the Shere Kahn has returned." Bagheera explained. Sora asked, "Who's Shere Kahn?"

"He's a Tiger, who hates both man and fire. If he finds you and Mowgli here, he will stop at nothing to kill the both you you while you're still young. And that's not all..." Bagheera explained. Sora replied, "Let me guess, monsters started appearing the same time as he did and they been attacking anything that moves."

"Yes, I take it you've seen them." The panther assumed. Sora nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. They've been causing lots of trouble to my friends and I...wait, who's Mowgli?"

"He's a man cub like you, but much younger. He's was rasied by the wolves all of his life, but when Sere Kahn returned along with the monsters, they send me to bring him to the man village where'd he be safe." Bagheera answered. Sora asked, "That's great but what's the problem."

"He's stubborn. He refuses to leave the Jungle." Bagheera replied. Sora then asked, "Does he know the dangers of Shere Kahn and the Unversed?" Bagheera nodded, "Yes but he won't listen to me, no matter what I tell him."

Sora thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think I understand why he doesn't want to leave, he's lived here his whole life and it's all he's ever known. However, if it's for the best, then he should return to the man village. Take me to him. Maybe he'll listen to me. Man cub to man cub. Then you can take us both the man village."

Bagheera thought about it for a moment before nodded, "Yes...that might work. Perhaps if he meets someone from his own kind it could convince him to head our warnings and return to the man village." Bagheera looked up to Sora, "I'm glad you're more reasonable to talk to... Alright, Mowgli was by the river last I seen him."

"Then let's get to him before Shere Kahn or the Unversed get him first." Sora nodded. Bagheera lead the was as Sora followed. After a few minutes of walking, they heard more movement in the bushes. They kept still, "What was that? Shere Kahn? The Unversed?"

"I'm not sure..." Bagheera replied with uncertainty. The kept the guard up, as Sora summoned his Keyblade, "On three?" The panther nodded, "One..."

"Two..." Sora counted. They both exclaimed, "THREE!" The move past the bushes to reveal another group of people charge but stopped when Sora regonized them, "Peter? Gamora? Drax? Rocket? Groot?"

"Sora? Is that really you?!" Star Lord smiled as he removed his mask and everyone else stand down. Sora greet Peter with a hand shack, "Man, it's so good to see you guys again!"

"We are glad to see you too spikey hair warrior!" As he hugged Sora in greeting. Gamora smiled and wondered, "What are you doing here?" Peter added, "And why are wearing a swimsuit in the jungle?"

"The Keyblade brought me here, when I was supposed to go swimming with my friends...on my birthday." Sora signed. Peter beamed, "Well then, Happy Birthday, dude! Sorry the Keyblade had to drag you here out of all days."

"I thought I regonized that weapon...you're the Keyblade weilder?" Bagheera asked. Sora nodded as Rocket walked up, "Not that I'm not happy here to see you, kid, but I take since your here trouble isn't too far behind." Sora nodded, "Yeah, according to Bagheera someone named Shere Kahn has returned to the Jungle."

"Shao Kahn is here! My worst Nightmares have finally come true! I was never able to beat the boss and NOW HE'S ACTUALLY REAL TO CONQUER THE RELMS!" Peter Quill exclaimed as he paniced. Gamora signed, "He said Shere Kahn, not Shao Kahn."

"Oh... My bad. So, who is Shere Kahn exactly?" Peter stopped panicking to ask. Sora replied, "A tiger who hates both man and fire. He's also brought the Unversed with him."

"Perfect..." Rocket muttered. Drax asked, "How is a tiger leading the creatures that followed Ronan perfect?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied. Sora smiled, "So, Groot's still small?"

"Yeah, it's going take awhile before Groot gets back to his regular size." Rocket nodded. Sora then asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Our ship crashed landed here when we were trying the escape the Empire." Gamora answered. The teenager wondered, "The Empire?" Peter replied, "Pray your world never crosses path with them. Anyways, since we're here we might as well help you."

"It's alright with me, what do you say Bagheera?" Sora asked the panther. He shrugged, "Very well. The more the merrier but we must hurry to find Mowgli before Shere Kahn finds him."

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked. Sora replied, "We'll explain on the way, let's just get to the river..." With that Bagheera and the Guardians of the Galaxy were off...

* * *

Evan and Kurt sat by a tree Kitty phased through when they lost her. They waited for Scott and Jean to return. When they finally did, Kurt asked, "Did ya lose that monster?"

"Yeah, it took us away but we got away from us..." Scott replied. Jean looked around, "Where's Kitty?" Evan replied, "We lost her... She phased through the trees and got way too ahead of us."

"Great, now we lost two now. Jean, can you find them?" Scott asked. Jean closed her eyes as Kurt muttered, "Today is not our day." After a moment, Jean's eyes widened, "Oh, no! Kitty's in danger!"

"Alright! X-Men let's move!" Scott order and with that they were off...

Kitty finally stopped when she thought she was safe. She smiled, "It's okay, guys I think we like lost totally them." After a beat, no response, "Guys?" She turned to see that she had not only lost the Unversed, but her friends as well. Kitty face palmed herself, "Great, now I'm even more lost!" She then calmed herself down, "It's okay, don't panic. I just gotta wait here until Jean comes. She just read my mind and my friends will come for me and then we'll just need to find Sora and we can all go home."

Just then she thought she heard movement in the trees. Kitty shivered, "Hello? Sora? Kurt? Is anyone there?" Just then a new voice spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here..." She then heard the voice chuckle, "Why, it'sssss another man cub... The mate of one if I'm not misssssstaken."

"W-who's there? What are y-you talking about? I'm w-warning you, I know how to defend myself!" Kitty said in fear as she rasie her arms in a battle stance. The voice spoke again, "There'ssss no need for that. I will not harm you. I'm only curiousssss why are you here all by yoursssssself."

"I'm just looking for my friends, once there here I'll be like out of your hair." Kitty replied as she looked for the source of the voice. The voice spoke once more, "But the jungle isssss no sssssafe place for a man cub. Why don't I keep you company until you friendsssss come for you."

"Just like who are you?!" Kitty asked. Just then a snake slivered close to her from the trees and said, "I am Kaa..." Kitty was terrified beyond belief not only did she hate snakes but this one was talking. Kitty whimpered in fear as Kaa told her, "There issssss no need to fear me. Jusssst look into my eyesssss..."

Kitty peaked only one eye but it was enough to see the eyes of snake swirl in different colors. Before she knew it both of eyes were now staring at the snake and she couldn't look away as her eyes began swirled with the same colors. The snake asked her, "Now, what is your name."

"Kitty..." She said as if she was obeying a command. Kaa asked her as his coils began to wrap around her, "Kitty, are you cold? Lonely?... _Hungry_?"

Kaa nodded making Kitty's head nod as her eyes followed Kaa's as his coils where up to her waist. Kaa smirked, "I'm ssssssstarving... but don't you worry..."

As his coils began to wrap above her chest he told her, "Here you can resssssst...safe and warm...I will alwaysssss protect you..."

Kitty's will tried to fight against his eyes but as the coils tightened around her neck, she lightly gasped as her eyes widened more preventing any resistance. Kaa told her, "You can close your eyesssss and ssssssleep...ssssafe and sssssssound. Trusssst in me." Kitty closed her eyes as did what she was told. Kaa opened his mouth when he heard music started playing, " _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, oga-chaka, ooga-ooga, Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga..."_

"Oh, what now?" Kaa asked in annoyance. Every time that he tried to eat something would always come up. Kitty's slightly opened due to the music but was still in the hypotonic gaze. The music played, _"I can't stop this feeling...Deep inside of me! Girl, you just don't realize... What you do to me!"_

 _"When you hold me...In your arms so tight...You let me know...Everything's all right..."_ The music continued as Peter aimed his gun at the snake. While wondering through the Jungle, Sora felt a disturbance and they went to check it out to see a girl about to be eaten by a snake. Bagheera whispered, "What ever you do don't look at Kaa's eyes. He'll hypnotize you in seconds."

"Don't worry, Bagheera. We got this." Star Lord smirked under his helmet as he fired. It tasered Kaa causing an shook into releasing Kitty. Peter then put his gun away and flew in to catch Kitty as the music blasted, " _IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM..."_

 _"Hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_ Sora, Drax, and Gamora quick ran in as the swung their blades at him while avoiding his eye contact as the song went to the next verse, " _Lips are sweet as candy..._ _It's taste stays on my min... Girl, you got me thirsty... For another cup of wine..."_

 _"Got a bug from you, girl... But I don't need no cure... I just stay affecting... If I can for sure..."_ Kaa wondered if this were the friends his dinner mention. He tried to get a good look at them but every time he tried they sung their weapon at them. Kaa failed to notice Rocket placing Groot on one of his coils as he climbed up the tree, _All the good love when we're all alone... Keep it up girl... Yeah, you turn me on..."_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM..."_ As Sora finally managed to hit the snake with his Keyblade. Kaa winced in pain as his eyes widened as baby Groot charged his head on his own coil, "I AM GROOT!" Groot them leaped on Kaa's head, wrapped his branches around his mouth and start hitting him in the eyes, _"Hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_

 _All the good love when we're all alone... Keep it up girl... Yeah, you turn me on..."_ Rocket grinned as he got to the branch Kaa was on. He looked down and gave Sora and the Guardians a thumbs up. Sora nodded as he remembered snakes were cold blooded he he casted ice magic on Kaa making the snake wince in pain and giving Groot on opportunity to jump off the snake as Rocket pushed his coils off the tree making Kaa fall to ground level, _IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM..."_

 _"Hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_ As the Snake groaned as he got back up, Drax put his knifes away and grabbed the snake by the throat. Kaa tried to hypnotize him only for Drax to poke him in the eyes with his thumbs causing Kaa to scream in pain, _"I'm hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_

 _"I'm hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_ As the son ended Sora smiled at Drax, "Nice work, Drax." He nodded in apperaction, "Thank you, Sora, you and the others fought bavely as well." As the Guardians and Bagheera surronded the snake Gamora wondered, "So, what so we do with him."

"I recognize this animal as well. We'd cook them in a pot over a flame pit as children to make a stew. Their flesh was quite delicious." Drax offered. Kaa eye's would of widened if they weren't in so much pain, he cried out, "Oh, PLEASSSSSSSSSE don't cook and EAT ME! I'll do ANYTHING! I promissssssssse never to EAT another living sssssssssoul again!"

"You promise?" Sora asked as he rasied an eyebrow. He nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Drax wondered, "Why would you hope to die if you pleaded us to spare your pathetic life?!" Groot replied, "I am Groot."

"You think he's telling the truth, Bagheera?" Gamora asked. The Panther nodded, "Yes... I believe Kaa had finally learned his lesson." Sora nodded as he winked. "Alright, Kaa we'll spare you but I'd suggest you get out of our sight be Rocket changes his mind." Rocket grinned as he pretend to search through his weapons as he winked back, "Hmmm...now should I go with the explosive grenade or the acid gun?"

Kaa quickly slivered through the Jungle and out of their sight but as they did Sora couldn't help but wondered, "Do you have an really have an acid gun?" Rocket replied, "It's still currently getting worked on. It's not ready yet."

Peter then walked back to them as Sora asked, "How is she?" Peter answered, "She'll live but she's still hypnotized." Gamora wondered, "So, how do we undo it?" Sora then regonized her, "Kitty?"

"You know this girl?" Drax wondered. Sora nodded, "She's lives with me at the Institute. She must of phased through my door when I came here." Rocket wondered, "What is she? You're girlfriend?" Sora shook his head, "She's more of a sister to me?"

"So, she's single?" Peter asked with hope as he gently placed her on the ground. Sora wondered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Peter, focus. We need to figure out how to snap Sora's friend out of it. Bagheera do you have any ideas?" Gamora asked the panther. Bagheera replied, "Well, a good enough hit should do the trick. It worked for both Mowgli and I."

"Alright, hold her steady. I'll make it quick." Gamora told them as she placed her sword away and cracked her knuckles. However, Groot stopped her, "I am Groot."

"Groot's right. There's got be way without hurting her." Sora nodded. Peter beamed, "I know! I could try kissing her! Maybe that could snap her out of it."

"Uh... Peter? I don't think that's a good idea." Sora replied. The teenage Star-Lord replied, "Only one way to find out!"

"Oh, Kitty's not going to like this..." Sora groaned. Gamora nodded, "That's Peter for you..."

"Oh, this is going to end well. I can already tell." Bagheera said sarcastically. Drax wondered, "How can you possibly know that?"

Peter leaned and kissed Kitty on the lips. Her color eyes snapped back to normal. Rocket muttered, "Five units, she punches him in the face." Kitty's eyes narrowed as she punched Peter in the face as Rocket grinned, "Called it!"

"You sick pervert!" Kitty exclaimed. Peter tried to explain only to get blasted away. Sora turned to see that the rest of the X-Men were there as well. Scott exclaimed, "Get away from our friends! Jean get them out of there!"

"Wait, guys were not..." Sora tried to explain as Jean lifted him and Kitty away from the Guardians. Rocket exclaimed, "Hey, those creeps are taken them." Drax pulled out his knives as he charged at the X-Men, "You will release them or feel the wrath of Drax the Destroyer!"

"Wait, Drax, they're not..." Sora tried to explain but Evan cut him off, "...going to give them up without a fight! Don't worry, Sora! We've got this!"

"Evan, wait, don't!" Sora exclaimed as Evan fired spikes at Drax. Drax either dodged or cut through the spikes as he continued to charge. Nightcrawler then teleported on Drax and teleported them above the trees. Kurt realsed him their only for Drax to grab on his tail and continued the fight as Kurt teleported again. Back on the ground Scott fired another optic blast as Gamora dodged it as she drew her sword. Scott was about to fire again only to be blasted away, he looked up to see that Star-Lord has gotten back on feet and started flying using his jet boots. Kitty gave Jean an nod as she threw Kitty at Star-Lord and phased threw his jet boots shorten them out causing him to fall. As he was about to get back up, Shadowcat tackled him back to the ground. Star-Lord tried to tell her, "Hey, stop fighting were trying to help you!"

"BY TRYING TO RAPE ME?!" Kitty yelled back in anger. Peter then realized that Sora might have been right saying kissing her was a bad idea, "What?! No! I'd never..." Kitty then proceeded to hit him again. Sora exclaimed, "Could everyone just stop and listen to me for a second?!"

Gamora and Evan charged at each other with sword and spikes in hand. As Gamora cut threw Evan's spikes, she threw one of his spikes back at Jean who caught it with her mind but then she realized that wasn't all she threw as baby Groot revealed himself as he jumped on Jean's face, "I AM GROOT!" As Groot started punching Jeans face, she was forced to let go of Sora as she told the tiny living tree, "Get...off...of...me!" Rocket leaped in the air with two guns in his hands, "Say your prayers!" Scott then removed his glasses and blasted him away. However, Rocket quickly got back up and started to firing force Scott to dodge. Sora signed as the battle raged on, he turned to Bagheera, "Do you ever had so deal with something like this?"

"No, this would be a first..." Bagheera admitted. Sora signed, "Figures... Guess it's up to me..." Sora dodged as Drax threw Kurt back to the ground as Jean finally manged to get Groot off of her. Gamora manged to knock Kitty away from Peter as the two teams stood by eachother. Both team leaders eyes narrowed and the other as they charged at eachother as Sora rasied his Keyblade and exclaimed, "STOP!" Everyone freezes in place, Sora walked in between them, "Could you all stop fighting for five minutes to get a chance to talk."

"He started it!" Scott and Peter exclaimed. Then teenage leaders glared glared at eachother, "I started it? No, I didn't you did! What?! No, I didn't! You're the one who kidnapped Sora! What?! No, we didn't! We were trying to save Sora from you! Stop it! You stop it!" Sora exclaimed, "Okay, that's enough! I don't care who started it but I'm ending it! Look, I'm not in danger here, I'm fine!"

Sora turned to Peter, "Hey, Peter. Remember, when I told you who I live with?" Peter struggle to nod so instead he said, "Yeah, the X-Men..." Peter's eyes widened in realization, "Those are them, aren't they?" Sora nodded as he turned to Scott, "Scott, now remember, when I told you when I first went to another world? Who I meet?"

"Yeah, but that was all a dream?" Scott replied. Gamora rasied an eyebrow, "You seriously thought he was just dreaming about us?" Drax added, "He couldn't have dreamed us up. We are standing right here in front of you and on a world that is definitely not yours."

"Wait, your them?! Sora wasn't dreaming about meeting aliens?!" Jean asked in shock. Rocket replied, "That's rich coming from people born with powers on a backwater planet...no offense Sora." Sora signed as he continued, "Look my point is that we're all friends here..."

"Okay, so if we're all friends, then why did Rocket boy kiss me against my will!" Kitty demaned. Rocket complained, "I didn't kiss you, Peter did!" Evan rolled his eyes, "Like that changes everything!"

"No, it doesn't. You are still angry at us." Drax replied. Evan just stared at Drax, "Okay, I found someone who worse at sarcasm and metaphors than Sora is." Sora signed, "Look, Peter was trying to rape you or hurt you in any way. We found you hypnotized and about to be eaten by a talking snake..."

"Oh, yeah...that was totally creepy." Kitty recalled. Sora continued, "After we rescued you, you were still hypnotized so we had to figure out a way to snap you out of it so Peter thought the best way to do without harming you was by kissing you."

"Yeah...well...he still stole my first kiss." Kitty replied still angry at him. Sora turned to Peter, "And he's sorry. Right, Peter..." Peter signed, "Yeah...sorry, I stole your first kiss...I probably should have considered other options before I did...That was my fault...I don't expect you to forgive me..." Kitty just continue to glare but signed, "Thanks for saving me...just don't like do it again!"

"I promise." Peter nodded. Gamora added, "And we'll hold him to it." Sora then asked, "Now, I'm gonna to release you and you won't start fighting eachother when I do so I can calmly explain the situation to everyone. Blink twice if you agree to my terms." Everyone blink twice and Sora released them from his spell. Sora took a deep breath, "Alright, first I think introductions are in order. Guardians of the Galaxy, this is Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Shadowcat, and Evan Daniels a.k.a. Spyke. X-Men, this is Peter Quill a.k.a. Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket, and Groot."

"I am Groot." Baby Groot greeted. Kitty thought he looked adorable, "Aw...he's so cute!"

"Yeah... not exactly the word I'd use." Jean muttered as she rubbed her bruised face. Kurt wondered, "So, how exactly did we get here? And did you exactly get to these other worlds?"

"My Keyblade? I can't exactly control it but it only happens when a worlds in gave peral and needs my help." Sora answered. Evan wondered, "Okay, so exactly do we get back?"

"Only when I seal this worlds Keyhole can we return to earth." Sora replied. Jean rasied an eyebrow, "Keyhole?" Gamora answered, "It's a Keyhole that leads to worlds heart, if enough darkness, like the Unversed, gets inside it. Darkness will consume it making it along with all who live there disappear."

"Disappear?!" The X-Men exclaimed. Gamora nodded, as Sora continued, "And usually the Unversed have a command like Ronan and Frollo. Here it's a tiger named Shere Kahn."

"KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN!" Evan exclaimed as it echoing across the jungle. Everyone just stared at him, "What? I love Star Terk!"

"According to Bagheera, he's a man hating tiger who hates us for fire." Sora explained. Kitty muttered, "Great... like the talking snake wasn't enough." Drax wondered, "How could you possibly think a beast that wants to kill you is great?"

"It was SARCASM!" Rocket exclaimed. He turned to Kurt, "Ya, see what I have to work with?" Kurt was unsure how to answer to that as Scott just decided to ask, "Does anyone else knows what you can do?"

"Just Ben... And Rogue." Sora admitted. Scott eyes widened, "What?! How does Rogue know?!" Jean realized, "Wait, when you did that group project, when you two wrote the Hunchback of Notre Dame, she came with you..." Sora nodded, "Yeah, and it was completely by accident...just like bringing you guys here... I'm sorry for dragging you all into this, I was really hoping it wouldn't happen today of all days."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, someone called out, "Bagheera! Bagheera!" Rocket wondered, "Who the heck is that?!" Bagheera replied, "That would be Baloo. Well, it's happened. Took longer then I thought but it's happened. Follow me everyone." Kurt wondered as the Panther ran off, "The Panther talks too."

"Yes, these world have the own unquie rules of who their world works so tend to keep an open mind here." Sora replied. As he ran after with as the Guardians ran after them. Scott signed, "Alright, guess we've got no choice but to go after him..." As they did, Kurt replied, "I guess we owe him an apology."

"Who?" Scott wondered as Jean got what Kurt was saying, "Sora... He's been telling us since the first time and we never believed him! In fact, the only ones who excatly believes him is Mr. Kenobi and Rogue. Otherwise, he had to carry this burden alone all this time!"

"Yeah, you're right. First chance we get, I'll apologize." Scott admitted. Kitty added, "We all will."

"Yeah, we didn't believe him either." Evan added. Scott nodded as they a bear climb up a cliff just in the exact moment they arrived as he yelled, "Bagheeraaaaa!" Bagheera screeches and sits stunned for a while as the bear laughed sheepishly, "Oh, you heard me, huh?"

"Their friends. Now Mowgli? Mowgli? All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli?" He asked. Jean whispered to Gamora, "Who's Mowgli?" She replied, "A young boy who lived in this jungle." As Baloo recalled the whole event, "They ambused me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I..."

"Oof, for the last time, what happened to Mowgli?" Bagheera demanded as he just wanted to get to the point. Baloo replied, "Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried him off." The Panther then knew what he was talking about, "The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king up there."

"I take it he's bad news." Sora assumed. Bagheera nodded, "Well, not as bad as Shere Kahn but still pretty bad. I could only wondered what that fool wants with Mowgli." Rocket replied, "Well, why are we just standing around here for?! Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the accient ruins, King Louie sung to himself as the other monkey's danced around, _"Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing... Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb... Diddly-doo dee-hoy... I_ _wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang..."_ Just then one of the monkey's reported, "Ha, ha, we got him, King Louie!"

"Man, we got him, we got him!" Another nodded. King Louie looked up as they brought down Mowgli, "Ha, ha, ha, So you're the man-cub? Crazy!" He glared at him, "I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" They monkeys then dropped Mowgli on the ground. He glared at them, "You cut that out!"

"Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself." King told him as he sang, _Do-doot doot-doot do..."_ He then shook his hand with his foot, "Now come on. Let's shake, cousin."

"What do you want me for?" Mowgli demanded. King Louie explained, "Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana..." He threw a banana into Mowgli's mouth as he continued, "...that you want to stay in the jungle." Mowgli replied with his mouth still full, "Stay in the jungle? I sure do."

"Good. And ol' King Louie..." He told him as he snag, " _Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do..."_ He then continued, "...that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas..." He then threw two bananas into Mowgli's mouth as he asked, "Have we got a deal?" Mowgli nodded with his mouth even fuller, "Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle."

"Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya." He told him as he jumped down from his throne, _"A bop-bop do-do do-be-do..."_ He clapped his hands and sang, _"Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh... The jungle V.I.P... I've reached that top and had to stop...And that's what's botherin' me..."_

 _"I wanna be a man, man-cub,... And stroll right into town... And be just like the other men,...I'm tired of monkeyin' around..."_ King Louie sang as he danced, _"Ohh, oobie-do..."_

 _"Bop-do-wee..."_ The monkeys sang as Lowie continued, _"I wanna be like you..."_

_"Hum dee oobee-do-ba..."_

_"I wanna walk like you..."_ He snag as the monkeys joined in, _"Tee"_

 _"Talk like you..."_ King Lowie sang.

_"Too..."_

_"Too!"_ King Lowie sang.

_"Wee be-dee be-dee do..."_

_"You see it's true..._ " He sang.

_"Shoo-ba dee-do..."_

_"An ape like me..."_ King Lowie continued.

" _Shoo-be do-bee do-bee..."_

 _"Can learn to be... Human... too..."_ ThenHe makes sounds as if playing a horn but stops to see that one of his servent monkey was doing it too. He tried shewing him off but he would not stop. The monkey even threw the leaf fan at him as he started to whistle much to King Lowie annoyance. He finally stopped when King Lowie threw the leaf fan back at him and sang, _"Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee! Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka! Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah!"_

His loyal subjects cheered for their King as Mowgli laughed as he danced along, "Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good."

"Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." He told him. Mowgli rasied an eyebrow, "But I don't know how to make fire." Louie just thought he was kidding as he sang, _"Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub...I made a deal with you...What I desire is man's red fire...To make my dream come true..."_

Baloo, Bagheera, the Guardians, and the X-Men reach the walls of the Ruins as they heard King Louie sing, Now give me the secret, man-cub...Come on, clue me what to do...Give me the power of man's red flower... _So I can be like you..."_ Bagheera realized, "Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after." Scott asked, "That kid has no idea how to make a fire, does he?"

"No, and there's no telling what he'd do if he finds out." Bagheera replied. Baloo pumped up his fists, "I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.." Soon, both he and Peter were lost to the music, "...ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat!" Peter nodded as he danced, "You can say that again."

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn." Bagheera told them as they failed to notice Baby Groot dancing. Peter nodded as he continued to dance with Baloo, "You better believe it! And we're loaded with both." Bagheera, Gamora, and Scott exclaimed quietly, "Would two you listen?!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah..." Baloo and Peter stopped... For about five seconds. Drax turned to Groot who stopped dance but as he turned away Baby Groot started dance again. Kitty did notice on the other hand and thought it was so adorable, "Seriously, guys, he's so darn cute." Jean whispered, "Kitty focas..." Although, she had to admit, Groot was adorable when he danced. Sora whispered, "Anyone gotta plan?"

"Now, while Baloo and Quill create a disturbance, the rest of us will rescue Mowgli. Got that?" Bagheera explained. Everyone nodded as it did sound like a good plan untill they saw them walking and dancing away as Baloo told them, "We're gone then, solid gone." Scott, Gamora, and Bagheera exclaimed, "Not yet, Baloo/Peter!" Before the split up Gamora handed Sora some items. They reminded Sora of the coin that summoned Hercules. He looked to her as she simply said, "Just in case." Sora nodded as everyone quickly spread out to find away to reach the boy, Bagheera was the closest by when he reached out for him he gets slammed in the face with a door as Peter and Baloo entered the Ruins disgused as monkeys. Peter's looked allot more convicing until Kurt realized his hollowatch was missing, "Aw, man! He stole my watch!"

" _Hey!"_ The two exclaimed. As Baloo continued, " _Da-zaap bon-ronee..."_

 _"Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non..."_ Peter continued. Baloo sang, " _Hene-bebe-re..."_

 _"Doot zaba-doo-dee-day..."_ Peter joined in. Baloo sang, _"Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay..."_

 _"Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!"_ They sang together. Louie ran up to greet them, _"Abba-do-dee?"_

 _"With a reep-bon-naza!"_ Baloo sang. Louie turned to Peter, _"Eh ba-daba doy..."_

 _"Well-a-la-ba zini..."_ The Star-Lord sang as Louie turned to Baloo, _"War-la-bop, boor-la-bop..."_

 _"See-ble-bop, dooney..."_ Baloo sang. Louie sang, _"Ooh, ooh, ooh!"_

 _"With a huh, huh, huh, huh!"_ Peter joined in. Louie sang, _"Rrrawr, rrrawr..."_

 _"Get mad, baby!"_ Baloo nodded. Louie sang, _"Hada-lada hada-lada..."_

 _"With a hada-lada hadoo-doo..."_ Peter sang. Louie sang, _"Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle..."_

 _"Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa..."_ Baloo sang. As they joined together as Louie sang, _"Doodle-doot, doodle-doot..."_

 _"Zee-ba-da-da... Haba-da..."_ Peter finished as King Louie sang, _"Yoo-hoo-hoo..."_

_"Bop-do-wee..."_

_"I wanna be like you..."_ Peter sang as Kitty phased through a wall with Gamora to grab Mowgli but they missed as the monkeys sang, _"Hum dee oobee-do-ba..."_

 _"I wanna walk like you..."_ The three sang.

_"Dee..."_

_"Talk like you..."_ They sang.

_"Too..."_

_"Too-oo-oo!"_ Baloo sang. As Kurt teleported on the ceiling to grab him as Groot danced on his shoulders, _"Wee be-dee be-dee do..."_

 _"You see it's true, hoo-hoo..."_ They three sang as Baloo swung on Kurt's tail almost making lose his balance but still winced in pain, _"Someone like me-ee-ee..."_

 _"Can learn to be like someone like me..."_ Peter sang as Jean tried to use her telekinesis to get him away from Louie only to grab a random monkey instead. Drax quickly punched out the monkey before it could call for help as Baloo exclaimed, _"Take me home, Daddy!"_

 _"Can learn to be like someone like you..."_ They sang. King Louie slapped the two on the back, _"One more time!_ " However, Baloo disguse falls off as Peter's holodisguise reverts to his true form as the two sangYeah! Can learn to be like someone like me... Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta... _Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat..."_ They then realized that the jig was up as they groaned, "Man..." Peter muttered, "Ah...song's over..."

"It's Baloo, the bear!" A monkey regonized. Another agreed, "Yeah, that's him but who's the man?"

"How'd they get in here?" Another asked. Mowgli ran up to the bear, "Baloo, it's you!" As they monkeys tried to reclaim Mowgli, Scott realized, "Alright, guess we're going with plan B?" Sora asked, "What's plan B again?"

"Oh, the usually, we kick the bad guys butt." Evan replied. Drax leaped to ground level, "Drax the Destroyer approves of this plan B!" He then swatted monkeys aside to rescue Mowgli. Scott, Rocket, Peter, and Evan fired blasts and spikes at the monkeys scattering them. Sora and Gamora fought through waves of monkeys as Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Groot quickly followed behind. Bagheera and Baloo also fought through monkeys as they finally reached Mowgli. As one last desperate attempt to reach Mowgli, Louie knocked Scott aside as he tried to reach him. As he did so, Scott's glasses fell off and his optic blast began to destroy the temple as everything came tumpling down Scott closed his eyes as Sora knocked King Louie aside, "Gamora, get Scott's glasses! Kurt get us out of here!" They nodded as they did as they were told. Jean got Scott to the others, as Gamora grabbed Scott's glasses with everyone together Kurt telported everyone out of the temple as it came down leaving Louie only holding a pillar of it remains.

Once they were safe, Kurt groaned, "Man, I never teleported this many people before." Gamora told him, "You did good, kid. Scott, here you go." She handed his glasses. As he placed on his glasses he nodded, "Thanks."

"Who are you people?" Mowgli asked. Sora replied, "Well, Mowgli. We're human, like you...well most of us...I'm Sora, this is Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot." Groot waved, "I am Groot." Mowgli replied, "Yeah, I don't recall being able to shoot lasers out of my eyes or teleport or phase through solid objects. Evan shrugged, "Yeah, well...we're a different kind of human."

"Look, Mowgli. We're here to help, you get back to man village in one piece." Jean explained. However, Mowgli replied, "But I don't want to go to the man village, I want to stay in the jungle!"

"You better believe it! If he goes back to a man village, they'll make a man outta him." Baloo added. Kurt shrugged, "Is that really a bad thing?"

"I don't know we did destroy an entire temple of Ruins." Rocket pointed out. Gamora signed, "Rocket, your not helping."

"Look, we all had a long day. How about we make camp and call it a night?" Peter suggested. Bagheera signed, "That might be a good idea." Gamora suggested, "Our ship, the Milano, isn't far from here. We can camp there."

* * *

So, they made their way to Peter's ship, all visitors to this world decided to stay on Peter's ship. Some decided to turn in for night while others mainly the X-Men stayed up. Kitty shivered as the night went on, as Peter and Rocket worked on finishing the Milano, Peter noticed Kitty was cold, he walked up,to her and offered her his jacket. Kitty looked at him, Peter signed, "Yeah, I know your still mad at me about yesterday and I deserve that but I'm not the guy I once was so give me a chance to help you."

Kitty signed as she finally took Peter's Scavanger jacket. After a few moments, Kitty wondered, "Hey, you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Quill nodded, "Quest away."

"You're human, right? So, how did you like end up living in space with a bunch of aliens." Kitty asked. Peter replied, "Well, technically, I'm only half-human on my mother's side, my dad was something else. Not entirely sure since he bailed on us before I was born." Kitty's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright...anyways, I lived with my mom most of my childhood untill the cancer finally got to her. She died, and I was so scared, I'd was afraid she'd leave if I took her hand, but live to regret that day because she died anyways." Peter replied. Kitty eyes widened as she gasped, that was horrible. Peter continued, "After mom died, I ran away. However, not long after I was abducted by group of aliens called the Scavengers. Their leader, Youndu took me under his wing, where I became a Scavanger myself. I've done allot of stuff, I'm not to proud of looking back."

"So, why did you change?" Kitty asked. Peter replied, "I actually have Sora to thank for that. We all do actually. Sora was just that guy that wanted to help people even though he's lost so much." Kitty rasied, "So, you know?"

"Yeah, not being able to remember your past or family. That stinks. Anyways, he got us all together and help us made the right choices in our lives to become better than we were. To be heroes. So, we became the Guardians of the Galaxy, they became my new family. We'd offer Sora a place on the team but he said that he already had one." Peter finished. Kitty frowned, "Hey, look. I'm also sorry for treating you like garbage. I mean, Sora vouched for you and you apologized and ment it. Heck, you even saved my life..."

"Don't mention it." Peter replied smiled. He offered her his hand, "Friends?" She smiled and shook back, "Friends." Peter then asked, "So, you mind telling me how you became an X-Man?" Kitty smiled, "Well, I have Sora to thank for that..."

* * *

Sora lied back on a chair as Jean and Scott walked up to him, Scott wondered, "Sorry, how've you been doing?" Sora shrugged, "Alright, it could have been better..." Scott signed, "Sora...I'm sorry, I didn't believe you, when you said you've been going to other worlds..."

"We both are...we should have been there for you." Jean added. Sora nodded, "It's okay. I guess it was kinda crazy to believe...I mean, before I got my powers, these would be the things I'd be asking you about... But now..."

"Only proves how little we really know...but you know allot more than we did." Scott replied. Jean smiled, "You want me to go through you memories so, I have a better idea what you've been through." Sora smiled and nodded he closed his eyes as Jean took Scott's hand as they entered Sora's mind. They went through his memories of his journey through the worlds...

" _Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."_

_"You killed my wife! You killed my daughter!"_

_"A boy? Years of destruction, I have caused and the Keyblade choose a boy to fight me?!"_

_"Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects us to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I… Look around us. You know what I see? Losers. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives, memories, and, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It had given us a chance. To give a shit. For once. Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."_

_"Finger to the throat... means death! It is a metaphor."_

_"No. You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?"_

_"We...Are...Groot."_

_"You're mortal! How?!"_

_"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."_

_"Be a better guy than I've ever been with girls, Sora. Don't lose her."_

_"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help. Justice!"_

_"God help the outcast...or nobody will..."_

_"I dare to dream the she...might even care fore me...as I right these bells tonight...my cold dark tower feels so bright...I swear it must be heaven's light!"_

_"Well, it seems like everytime we tried to help we've only made things worse. What if we help and Frollo decides to kill everyone or the world ends… I was better off on Earth alone."_

_"With days we've been having, that is completely possible. But if doing what's right only brings in more wrong to the world then that doesn't mean we should give up. We can take Frollo and his army but we need you."_

_"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"_

_"Men! Focas your attack on….on the Keyblade Master!"_

_"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died in her pitiful atempt to save you. Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"_

_"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside his nightmares Frollo gave him."_

_""Ya know. Before today, I would have said no but after everything we witnessed today, maybe humans and mutants do have a chance to live together."_

_"So...here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the Bells of Notre Dame! What makes a monster...and what makes a man...sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!"_

_"Never give up hope, friends, and family...my little Sora..."_

Said a sweet angelic voice... Jean let go with eyes widened. Sora wondered, "What? What did you see?" Jean replied, "Well, I saw everything you've been through. It looked like you had some close calls but Sora...why didn't you tells us you've been dreaming about your mother?"

"Wait, you've been dreaming about your mother?" Scott's eyes widened. Sora signed, "Only on the nights before and the day of my birthday. I never told you guys because I didn't think you'd get all over dreams."

"While...for the most part...yes...they were mostly dreams but what she said to you in those dreams, 'Never give up hope, friends, and family.' That was a memory." Sora's eyes widened, "Wait, what?!" Just then Evan and Kurt entered the room along with Kitty and Peter. She was still wearing, Peter's jacket. Evan greeted, "Hey, guys what's you talking about?"

"And why is Kitty look like Peter's girlfriend all of a sudden?" Kurt wondered. Kitty and Peter looked to eachother and moved apart a little from eachother and blushed. Peter cleared his throat, "So, the good news the damages aren't permitted and can easy be fixed? Bad news, we still have no clue how to find the keyhole or how to return Mowgli to the Man-Village willingly."

"Right...we should probably figure those out first if we ever want to get home." Scott nodded. Jean signed, "Have anyone of you tried talking to him about it?"

"We all have... He won't listen to us." Kurt replied. Kitty replied, "Yeah, he's like determined to stay in the jungle. I mean, what's so great about the jungle anyways." Sora replied, "I even tried asking him has he ever wondered what he came from or who his parents were? He's not even a bit curious, I don't get it."

"Okay, so he won't listen to us so we just have to find someone who he is willing to listen too." Evan wondered. Jean nodded, "Okay, so who's it?"

"Well, he does seem to listen to Baloo, maybe if we can convice him that taking Mowgli to the man village is the for the best, maybe he can convince him as well." Peter suggested. Scott nodded, "That's actually a good point. Alright, let's give it a shot."

"I don't know, guys. If we do mange to convince Baloo, I have a feeling Mowgli gonna feel like he's been betrayed." Sora replied. Jean told him, "If this doesn't work we'll think of something else." Sora signed but nodded, "Okay, let's do it." With that, they explained the idea to Bagheera and he seemed to think it was a good idea too. So, Bagheera, Jean, and Scott walked up to Ballo as he watch Mowgli sleep as Bagheera tried talking to him, "...and furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly..."

"Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me." Baloo shushed them. Bagheera replied, "Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience."

 _"Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.."_ Mowgli sung in his sleep. Baloo laughed, "Ha, ha. That's my boy." Bagheera groaned as he, Jean, and Scott walked toward the water, "Oh, nonsense. Baloo, come over here. We'd like to have a word with you." He rasied an eyebrow as he followed, "A word? You gonna talk some more?"

"All right, what's up Bagheera? Scott? Jean?" Baloo asked as he yawned. Scott told him, "Baloo, Mowgli must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him." Baloo replied, "I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me."

"Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye." Bagheera told him as they stared into the river. They saw they both had each one eye swollen since the fight. Ballo smiled, "Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it?"

"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight." Bagheera told him. Baloo smiled, "Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself."

"D'oh! Ballo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son." Bagheera groaned. Baloo asked, "Why not?"

"How can we put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together." Jean told him. Baloo shrugged. Bagheera nodded as he explained, "She's right. You wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me." He joked. Bagheera told him, "Baloo, you've got to be serious about this."

"Oh, stop worrying, Baggy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him." Baloo told him. Jean rasied an eyebrow, "Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh?"

"Can a guy make one mistake?" He asked.

"Not in the jungle. And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet this Shere Khan." Scott told him. That name got Baloo worried, "The tiger? What's he got against the kid?" Bagheera answered, "He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire."

"But little Mowgli don't have those things." Baloo pointed out. Bagheera replied, "Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe..." Baloo's eyes widened in horror, "No. Well, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll do what's best for him." Jean explained. Baloo nodded, "You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it."

"Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village." Scott told him. Baloo was shocked, "Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me!"

"That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you." Jean replied. Baloo asked, "Why me?"

"Be-because he won't listen to me. He won't listen to any of us." Bagheera answered. Baloo frowned, "I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub.

"Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself." Scott told him. Baloo asked them, "Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning?"

"It's morning now." Bagheera pointed. Baloo looked around and saw that the sun was up. Bagheera told him, "Go on, Baloo." Baloo signed as he walked up to Mowgli, "Uh..."

"Ummmm..." Mowgli mumbled in his sleep. Baloo gulped, he didn't want to do it but he knew it was the best chance of being safe, "Oh boy. Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up." Mowgli woke up and stretched, "Oh. Hi Baloo."

"Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us." Baloo told him. Mowgli beamed, "Swell! We'll have lots of fun together."

"Sure. yeah. Yeah, uh.. let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera. Jean. Scott." Baloo told them. Mowgli waved them goodbye, "Well, good-bye Bagheera, Scott, and Jean. Me and Baloo, we've got things to do."

"Good-bye man-cub. And good luck." Bagheera told him sliently. He looked up to them, "Get the others. We'll be following them shortly." Scott rasied an eyebrow, "Sure. But aren't we supposed to find the Keyhole to return home." Bagheera explained, "It just so happens that the Keyhole is located near the man-village. Sora can lock it up and Shere Kahn will never know you were here."

"Alright, the Guardians can return to space once repairs are complete." Scott nodded. With that they walked back to the Milano. Mowgli told Baloo, "Come on, Baloo. _All we've got to do is... Look for the bare necssities... Some good old bare necessities... Forget about your worries and your strife... I mean the bare necessities...That's why a bear can rest at ease...With just the bare necessities of life..._ _Yeah!_ I'll live here in the jungle all my life! Yeah, man! I like being a bear. Where are we going, Baloo?"

"Well, ah.. it's a.. um, well it's sort of new and..." Baloo struggled to say as Mowgli shrugged, "Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Mowgli, look buddy, there's something I've got to tell you." Baloo frowned. Mowgli asked chasing a butterfly, "Tell me what, Baloo?"

"Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it? Ah, Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you?" Baloo asked. Mowgli laughed, "Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? Like Sora, Scott, Jean and the rest of them?" Baloo replied. He shook his head, "I'm not anymore, Baloo. I'm a bear like you."

"Little buddy, look, listen to me." Baloo told him as Mowgli tried to play around with him, "Come on, come on, Baloo."

"Now Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me." Baloo tried to get his attention. When he finally did Mowgli asked, "What's the matter, old papa bear?"

"Look Mowgli, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the man-village!" He finally said it. His eyes widened, "The man-village?"

"Now look, kid, I can explain." He tried to explain. But Mowgli felt betrayed, "But you said we were partners..."

"Now believe me, kid, I, I..." Baloo tried to explain but Mowgli replied, "You're just like old Bagheera..."

"Now just a minute, that's going too far..." Baloo told him but Mowgli won't hear as he ran away as Baloo called out, "Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Baloo. Mowgli? Mowgli? Mowgli! Mowgli? Mowgli?"

Bagheera, the X-Men, and the Guardians all heard Baloo calling Mowgli quickly ran to him. The Panther wondered, "Now what's happened?" He replied, "You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you guys did, and he ran out on me."

"Ugh! I was afriad something like this would happen."

"Why, don't just stand there. Let's separate. You take the X-Men and Guardains while I'll seek others to help us. We've got to find him!" Bagheera told them as he ran off in one direction. Baloo said with worry, "Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself." Scott reassured, "Don't worry. We'll find him. X-Men move out."

"Guardians let's go!" Star-Lord ordered. Everyone called out for Mowgli as they searched through the Jungle...

* * *

Meanwhile, the tiger Shere Khan prowling in the grass. He snuck up close to a deer grazing, lies down ready to pounce, but elephants trumpet and the deer runs away. He groaned, there goes his lunch. The elephants marched as the sung, _"Hup, two, three, four... Hup, two, three, four... Keep it up, two, three, four..."_

"What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous colonel Hathi." Shere Kahn muttered to himself. Hathi ordered, "Comany, sound off!" The elephants marched and sung, _"Oh we march from here to there..."_

 _"And it doesn't matter where..."_ An elephant sang. The elephants sang, _"You can hear us push...Through the deepest bush... Hup, two, three, four..."_

 _"With a military air!"_ Hathi sung. As the others repeated, _"With a military air."_ They then trumpet with their trunks. Meanwhile, Bagheera saw them coming, "The jungle patrol." He realized they could help find Mowgli. The elephants continued to march and sing, " _We're a crackerjack bridage... On a pachyderm parade... But we'd rather stroll...To a water hole..."_

 _"Hup, two, three, four..."_ The youngest elephant sang. As the Elephants sang, _"For a furlough in the shade..."_

"STOP!" The panther told them. But they didn't hear him but then realized they'd use a different term, "Wait a minute... HALT!" The elephants stopped, crashing into each other. Hathi demanded, "Who said 'Halt?' I give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it?"

"Oh, it was me, colonel." Bagheera spoke up. Hathi glared at him, "What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know."

"Colonel, I am sorry, but... but I need your help." He pleaded. Shere Kahn was curious of what this was about so he came closer to hear but not too close so no one could see him. Hathi told him, "Impossible. We're on a cross-country march."

"It's an emergency, colonel. The man-cub must be found." Bagheera told him. Hathi rasied an eyebrow, "What man-cub?"

"How interesting..." Shere Kahn smirked as he continued to listen in as Bagheera explained, "The one I was taking to the man-village."

"It's where he belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march." He told him. Bagheera explained, "No, no, you don't understand, Hathi. He's lost. He ran away."

"How delightful." He grinned, the man-cub was defenseless. Hathi didn't seem to care, "Well, serves the young wippersnapper right."

"But-but Shere Khan, the tiger, he's sure to pick up the man-cub's trail and the creatures who add him are a danger to all." Bagheera replied as Shere Kahn nodded at that. Hathi shook his head, "Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here." Shere Kahn chuckled to himself, as the elephant continued, "Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know." Just then Hathi wife Winfred marched up to him, "This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag!"

"Winifred? What are you doing out of ranks?" He asked. She told him, "Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle?" Their son, Hathi Jr., poses as illustration for the words. Hathi replied, "Our son? But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter."

"Humph!" His wife replied. Hathi nodded, "Different. Entirely."

"That boy no differnet than our own son. Now you help find him or I'm taking over command." Winifred threatened. Hathi was shocked, "What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous."

"Pop, the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please?" Their son plead. His father smiled, he couldn't say no to his son, after all he wanted to be just like him when he grew up, "Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time."

"Huh. Sure you did." Winifred rolled her eyes. Hathi turned to the other elephants, "Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. Hathi turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except one, who then notices it and step behind too. Hathi laughed, "Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub."

"Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose." Bagheera thanked him as he left. He nodded, "Yes, well. Good luck." He then whispered to his herd, "When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times..."

"Yes sir." An elephant nodded as he trumpets as Hathi silences him, "Shh. Not now soldier."

"Sorry, sir." He apologized as he marched up to another elephant and ordered, "Leutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank..." Shere Khan leaned forward to hear the whisper as the elephant nodded, "Yes sir."

"And I shall take the other squad on the left flank." He explained even quieter. He then spoke loudly, "Company! Forward... March!" As the elephants walked away as trees fell as they left. Shere Kahn chuckled to himself, "Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub." He then summoned the Unversed, "Find the man-cub, report back to me when you do..." They nodded as they began to search the jungle...

* * *

Meanwhile, vultures were sitting on a dead tree on the dead part of the jungle. The one called Buzzy wondered, "Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do?"

"I don't know. What you wanna do?" Flaps shrugged. One vulture named Ziggy beamed, "I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right?"

"Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over." Buzzy replied. Ziggy smirked, "You mean you wish they were!"

The vultures laughed at that as Dizzy chuckled, "Very funny." Buzzy nodded, "Okay, so what we gonna do?"

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" Flaps shrugged again. Buzzy signed, "Look, Flaps, first I say, 'what we gonna do?' and then you say, 'what you wanna do?,' they I say, 'what we gonna do?,' you say 'what you wanna do?', 'what you gonna do?', 'what you wanna...' Let's do something!"

"Okay. What you wanna do?" Flaps asked. Buzzy groaned, "Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again!"

"I've got it! This time, I've really got it." Ziggy beamed again. Buzzy nodded, "So you got it. So what we gonna do?"

"Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way." Dizzy gestured. They looked at Mowgli

As he came their way. Flaps asked, "Hey, what in the world is that?"

"What a crazy looking bunch of bones." Ziggy wondered. Dizzy wondered, "Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves." They watched as Mowgli sat down on a stone. Buzzy wondered, "So what we gonna do?"

"I don't know- and now don't start that again!" Flaps now found this annoying as well. Ziggy replied, "Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little flockey?"

They nodded as they all flew down to Mowgli. Flaps commented, "Blimey, he's got legs like a storky."

"Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers." Buzzy laughed as the others joined him. Mowgli replied, "Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care."

He then walked off as they realized something was bugging him. Dizzy asked, "What's wrong with him?" Flaps felt bad, "I think we overdid it."

"We were just having a bit of fun that's all." Dizzy said. Buzzy told the others, "Just look at him. What a poor little fella. You know, he must be down on his luck."

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood." Buzzy nodded. He then called out to him, "Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey!"

"Just leave me alone." Mowgli told them. Buzzy asked, "Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world.

"I haven't." He admitted. Dizzy asked, "Haven't you got a mother or a father?"

"No. Nobody wants me around." He answered. Buzzy signed, "Yeah, we know how you feel."

"Nobody wants us around, either." Dizzy added. Buzzy told Mowgli, "We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts."

"And feelings, too." Dizzy added. Buzzy smiled, "And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group."

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture." Flaps nodded. Mowgli frowned, "Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone."

"Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends. Hey, fellas, are we his friends?" Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy sung, _"We're your friends... We're your friends... We're your friends to the bitter end..."_

 _"The bitter end..."_ Buzzy sung. Flaps sung, "When you're alone..." As the other vultures sung, _"When you're alone..."_

 _"Who comes around?"_ Flaps sung. As Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy joined in, _"Who comes around?"_

 _"To pluck you up..."_ Flaps sang as they lifted him the air as Buzzy told Mowgli, "Give us a smile." Mowgli gave a little smile as they brought him back down, " _When you are down..."_

 _"And when you're..."_ Flaps began as the others joined in, _"..outside looking in who's there... To open the door?"_

"Come on, kid, we need a tenor." Buzzy whispered as they sung, _"That's what friends are for...Who's always eager to extend... A friendly claw?"_ Mowgli smiled as he shook their feet, _"That's what friends are for... And when you're lost... In dire need... Who's at your side...At lightning speed..."_

The Unversed led Shere Khan to them as they continued to sing, _"We're friends of ev'ry creature... Coming down the pike... In fact we never met an animal... We didn't like..."_

"Heh, heh. you take it kid." Buzzy qued Mowgli. As everyone sung together, " _Didn't like..."_

 _"So you can see..."_ Buzzy sang as Ziggy sang, _"can see..."_

 _"We're friends..."_ Buzzy sang. Ziggy and Dizzy joined in, _"we're friends..."_

 _"We're friends in need..."_ Buzzy sang as the others sang, " _friends in need..."_

 _"And friends indeed..."_ Buzzy sang as the all stood on eachother, _"Friends indeed..."_

"Take it easy lads, steady, steady. W-w-watch it!" Buzzy said as he tried to keep balance as the rest of the vultures sang, _"We'll keep yo safe in the jungle...Forevermore..."_ However, Buzz gulps in fear as he noticed Shere Kahn and the Unversed from the distance. Shere Kahn than sang getting everyone's attention, _"That's what friends...Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee...Fffffffffffoooooooorrrrrrrrr!"_

"Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim." Shere Kahn clapped. Flaps shook in fear, "D-don't mention it, your highness."

"Ha-ha-ha. Boo." He simply said scaring the vultures. Vultures run and fly back to their tree as Dizzy said, "Let's get out of here!"

"Give me room! Run friend! Run!" Buzzy told Mowgli. He replied, "Run? Why should I run?"

"Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?" Shere Kahn wondered if the boy was trying to be brave or just plain stupid. Mowgli glared at him, "I know you all right. You're Shere Khan."

"Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan." He said in response. Mowgli continued to glare, "You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone."

"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting. For me." He told him before he counted, "One. Two. Three. Four..."

Shere Khan turns and looked to see Mowgli picking up a branch. He signed and warned him, "You're trying my patience..." As Baloo, the X-Men, and the Guardians finally caught up with Mowgli, their eyes widened as Rocket exclaimed, "Is that kid crazy?!" As Shere Kahn quickly counted, "5-6-7-8-9-10!"

Shere Khan pounces at Mowgli, who dropped his branch, but Baloo held him by the tail, "Run, Mowgli, run!"

"Let go, you big oaf!" Sheet Kahn demanded. Scott ordered, "Kurt! Get Mowgli out of there!"

Kurt nodded as he teleported to the young boy and teleported him away from the tiger as he ran after them with Baloo still holding on, "Take it easy, hold it, hold it. Whoa, easy, easy."

"He's got a tiger by the tail." Buzzy beamed. Dizzy nodded, "And he'd better hang on, too." However, Shere Kahn managed to get behind Baloo and bite him, "YEOW!" Where Kahn then noticed the X-Men and the Guardians, "More man-cubs? Must be my lucky day! You there! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The Unversed attacked but the heroes fought back and thanks to Sora, they had the upper hand. Flaps cheered,"Let 'em have it! Hit them!"

Soon, Shere Kahn was back on Mowgli's tail who got away from Kurt somehow, "Baloo, help me!"

"Somebody do something with that kid..." Baloo called out. Kitty ran to Mowgli and held on to him, "I'm on it but I can use some back up!"

"Come on, lads!" Dizzy nodded as the vultures swooped in to help them. As Shere Kahn pounced, Kitty and Mowgli phased through Shere Kahn making his eyes widened, "Impossible!"

As he turned around for another attack he was blasted away by Cyclops and Star-Lord, "Get away from Mowgli and Kitty, you bad kitty!" Scott rasied an eyebrow as Peter shrugged, "What?"

Kitty then hand him over to Flaps and Ziggy who carried Mowgli away. Buzzy told Baloo, "He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo!"

"Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end!" Balloo pointed out. Shere Khan gets Baloo on the ground before him and starts attack the bear, "I'll kill you for this!"

"Let go! Baloo needs help!" Mowgli called out. As they set him down away from the fight, lightning breaks a tree and ignites it on fire. Buzzy then had an idea, "Fire! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of!"

"Get the fire, we'll do the rest..." Flaps told him. Shere Khan knocks Baloo out, Evan called out, "Baloo!" After Sora cut down the tiger themed Unversed, Sora stated, "Let's cage this cat." Evan nodded as Kurt teleported him above as Evan fired spikes trapping Shere Kahn. Baby Groot then closed to spikes in as the Vultures and Rocket ran in, "Charge! Punch and blow!"

"Stay out of this, you mangy fools." Shere Kahn demanded as as he tried to get free as the Vultures laughed, "Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile!" "Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers!""He's a bloomin' pussycat!" As Shere Kahn finally got free, Sora took the mini spear and called out, "TARZAN!"

Just then a wild man appeared and began to fight Shere Kahn with his spear. The two groweled at eachother as they struggled against eachother. a With the tiger distracted, Rocket leaped on Shere Kahn's back. He demanded as he struggled aginst the ape man, "Get off of me, you rodent!" Rocket's eyes narrowed as he placed a device on him, "Oh, you're going to regret calling me that!"

Once Rocket was finished, Sora, Drax, and Tarzan kept the tiger distracted as Mowgli ties a blazing branch to Shere Khan's tail. Sora smirked as he joked, "Does anyone smell something burning?" Shere Kahn rasied an eyebrow as Dizzy pointed out, "Look behind you, chum."

Shere Khan turned as he's eyes widened in horror. He makes a run for it but no mater where he ran the flames would follow. He was so scared he ran away from the fight and the jungle, getting burnt by the fire on every step. The vultures cheered, as Buzzy said, "Well, that was the last of him."

"Old stripes took off like a flaming comet." Ziggy added. Rocket crossed his arms and smirked, "In fact, the device I place on him will keep Shere Kahn away from from the jungle by 50 miles, if he gets any closer...Zap!" The Vultures smirked as Dizzy commented, "Nice..."

"Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friends." Buzzy smiled but Dizzy frowned, "Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look."

Mowgli comes to Baloo, who is lying without signs of life. Mowgli pleaded, "Baloo? Baloo, get up. Oh please, get up. Oh." Jean frowned, "Oh, no." Everyone walked towards Baloo's body when Bagheera arrived. The panther told the boy sadly, "Mowgli, try to understand."

"Bagheera, what's the matter with him?" Mowgli asked. Bagheera told him, "You've got to be brave, like Baloo was."

"You don't mean... oh, no, Baloo." Mowgli cried. Everyone else let down their own tears as well as Kitty hugged Peter as she cried. Bagheera told him, "Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli, greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend."

Baloo opens his eyes with out anyone noticing as Bagheera continued, "When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear."

"He's cracking me up..." Baloo teared up. Bagheera continued, "The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts."

"Beautiful." Baloo sniffed. Kurt prayed, "God in heaven, please watch after this brave bear's soul." Groot commented sadly, "I am Groot." Rocket nodded, "You said it buddy."

"This lazy bear died an honorable warrior." Drax stated. Gamora added, "And an even better... A hero." Bagheera nodded, "This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures."

"I wish my mother could've heard this." Baloo continued to tear up. It was then noticed someone commented on that and looked around as he asked Scott, "Does anyone else here that?"

"Not now, Sora." Scott told him. Bagheera told the others, "It's best we leave now. Come along, man-cub." Everyone began to leave except for Sora who noticed Baloo's eyes were wide open and was still breathing, "Uh, guys I don't think he's..."

"Don't stop now, guys, you're doing great! I especially you, Baggy! There's more, lots more!" Baloo told them as he got up. Everyone turned back as their eyes widened with joy that Baloo wasn't actually dead...well almost everyone, "Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up!"

"Baloo, you're all right!" Mowgli beamed as he jumped in the Bears arms. Everyone cheered as they ran up cheering for him, "Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better." Sora turned to Trazan, "Thanks again." Tarzan smiled and nodded as he returned to his own world. Evan stated, "Man, you sure had us all worried..."

"Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. he-ha, but he was too easy." Baloo's smirked. Everyone laughed as Mowgli comments, "Good old papa bear."

"It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it?" Dizzy commented. Buzzy nodded, "Yeah, so what we gonna do?"

"I don't know - and now don't start that again!" Flaps groaned as the heroes left...

As everyone walked through the jungle Peter pulled out the present from before, Kitty noticed this, "Like what is it." Peter replied, "A persent mom gave me before she past away." Kitty asked, "You never opened it?"

"I've always been to scared too...but when we had a few close calls with Groot and Baloo..." Peter said but was still unsure. Kitty smiled, "I'll be with you." Peter looked at Kitty as she nodded, he first opened the card it read, " _Peter, I know these last few months have been hard for you. But I'm going to a better place. And I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life. My precious son. My little Star-Lord. Love, Mom."_

"So, that's why you call yourself, Star-Lord." Kitty realized. Peter nodded as he opened the persent. It was a cassette labeled, "Awesome Mix Tape Vol. 2." Peter smiled as he placed the cassette into his tape player. He and Kitty listened to it through his head phones. Later, Baloo stated, "Hey Baggy, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of stripes with that left in his face. Boom, boom, I was giving him wham!. You know, we're some good sparring partners."

"You better believe it!" Mowgli nodded. Sora smiled, "And hopefully it'll be the last you've seen the Unversed too." Baloo nodded, "Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again." Just the a girl's voice was heard, _"My own home... My own home... My own home... My own home..."_

"Look, what's that?" Mowgli wondered. Bagheera replied as he gusereted to the villiage, "Oh, it's the man-village." Mowgli shook his head, "No, no, I mean that." They saw as girl walking to a small river, Baloo told him, "Forget about those, they ain't nothing but trouble." Gamora, Kitty, and Jean all glared at him as Mowgli told him, "Just a minute. I've never seen one before."

"You've seen four now, so let's go." Baloo replied. Mowgli moved on ahead, "I'll be right back, I want a better look."

"Mowgli, wait a minute..." Baloo called out. However, Scott stopped him as he smiled, "Ahh Baloo, let him have a better look." Mowgli climbs on a tree branch over the river where the Girl came to water as she sung, _"Father's hunting in the forest... Mother's cooking in the home... I must go to fetch the water... 'Til the day that I am grown... 'Til I'm grown... 'Til I'm grown... I must go to fetch the water... 'Til the day that I have grown..."_

Mowgli watches her and falls down in the water. Girl giggles and Mowgli hides in some bushes as she continued, _"Then I will have a handsome husband..."_ Baloo has a funny look that line as everyone else chuckled, " _And a daughter of my own... And I'll send her to fetch the water... I'll be cooking in the home... Mmm-mmm... Mmm-mmm... Then I'll send her to fetch the water... I'll be cooking in my home..."_

She carries the water in a big clay pot on her head and then drops it so it rolls to Mowgli, "Oh!" Baloo realized, "She did that on purpose!"

"Obviously." Bagheera smiled as the girls cheered, "You own that boy, girl!" Mowgli picks the pot, fills it with water and holds for Girl. She looks at him and walks to the village, humming. Mowgli carries water after her. Baloo pleaded, "Mowgli, come back, come back!" However, everyone else encouraged him, "Go on, go on!"

Mowgli hesitated and then, after Girl looks at him again, smiles broadly, shrugs, and enters the village. Kurt smirked, "Well... he is hooked." Drax smiled, "I see no hook, I mearly see a boy and a girl falling in love." Bagheera told Baloo, "Ahh, it was inevitable Baloo. The boy couldn't help himself. It wa bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear. I take it since your all here you guys have to go too." Baloo's assumed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be back to check on this." Scott added, "We all will." Sora turned to him, "Hey, you an X-Man. You're problems are our problem too."

"For now on whenever you go..." Jean started. Kitty finished, "We'll be there too." Kurt nodded, "Ya, and who knows what else we can discover." Evan nodded, "Yeah, plus, maybe we can even learn how to fly a space ship!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rocket muttered as everyone laughed as Peter gave Scott a comincations device, "In case you ever need us..." Scott shook his hand, "...we'll call. Thanks, Star-Lord."

"What are friends for, Cyclops." Peter smiled. Kitty pecked Peter on the check, "Hope to see you soon." Peter smiled as he rubbed the spot Kitty kissed him as Groot smiled, "I am Groot."

"Untill we meet again, Sora." Gamora smiled. Drax smiled, "It was an honor finally meeting your friends." Sora smiled, "We'll see you guys, soon. You too, Baloo and Baghreea. Baloo smiled as he said, "You better believe it kid." He then turned to the panther and he put his front leg over ships shoulder, "Well, come on, Baddy buddy. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat!" Baloo sang as they left, _"Look for the bare necessities... The simple bare necessities..."_

 _"Forget about your worries and your strife..."_ Everyone sang along, " _I mean the bare necessities...Are Mother Nature's recipies...That bring the bare necessities of life..."_ With that Baloo and Bagheera as well as the Guardians were gone as Sora turned to the Keyhole. He then summoned his Keyblade and sealed it shut. A bright light shined as they disappeared from the world...

* * *

The X-Men had the reappeared in the Xaviar Institute. Kitty signed as she lied on Sora's bed, "Home, sweet, home." Sora asked, "Did you guys really mean it?"

"Of course...we'll tell the professor and I'm sure he'll find away to control you powers long enough for all of us to go together." Scott smiled. Jean smiled, "And we'll find out what you're dreams and memory of you mother means...however, next time we'll do it in our uniforms instead of our swimsuits"

"Thanks guys. Now let's get to that pool, we've gotta birthday to celebrate!" Sora beamed. Evan point out, "Sora, the ice cream probably melted by now." Kurt's eyes widened at he stared at the time, "Guys, I think we've been gone a few minutes!"

"What?! How is that possible?! We've been gone for like days?!" Kitty wondered. Sora shrugged, "Ben told me as long as we travel by Keyblade. We won't miss much at home." Scott smiled, "Well, in that case...let's get to your party!" Everyone cheered as they ran outside. By the time they got out there, they saw the professor, Storm, Logan, and much to Sora's shock, Riku and Kairi were there too. The two were in there swimsuits as Sora stared at Kairi, "Hey, Sora. Happy Birthday!" Sora blushed as he didn't realize as he was still walking. Riku replied, "Uh, Sora...you might want to..." But Sora fell right into the pool on top of Kitty's float breaking it again. Riku chuckled, "Never mind." Kitty frowned as the others laughed... Sora blushed in embarrassment as Kairi jumped in the pool and kissed him on the check making him blush. Scott smiled, "At least, we now know what to do when Sora doesn't want to go somewhere."

"Yeah, just put Kairi there..." Kurt laughed. Everyone laughed at that as Sora smiled...best birthday ever...

* * *

**Well, that will conclude this chapter. We got to see the Guardians return, some Star-Lord/Shadowcat, a Tarzan summon, and so much more. I was debating to use Tarzan or Simba summon against Shere Kahn but I decided to save him for another episode...maybe even the next episode. Speaking of which, let's start the preview. After a training simulation where Rogue was the target, this makes Sora more detirmaned to bring Rogue to the team as a friend while Mystique believes it's time she dealt with Sora before that happens... Can Sora convince Rogue that Mystique was the one who attacked her? Can they survive Mystique's** **assault long enough for help to arrive. Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Turn of the Rogue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Marvel, Square Enix, Disney, and Cartoon Network. Well, another chapter has arrived and it's time for Rogue to join the X-Men...as well as Sora learning who he's really from and who both his family and adpoted are. I hope you enjoy.**

**Well, with that out of the way...let's begin the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Turn of the Rogue

It had been a few weeks since, Sora's Birthday and since the X-Men came along with him. After the party, Sora explained to the professor, what had happened before Riku and Kairi came. The others vouched for him this time, much to Logan's disbelief. The professor apologized for not believing him before and promised him, they would look into this...especially when they thought of the possibility of mutants from other worlds like Quasimodo. In the meantime, while Rogue was still mistrusted the X-Men, she had trusted Sora and even befriend Riku and Kairi. They got along with her well and everything seemed normal until one night the professor assigned a special mission in the danger room. Sora seemed excited for it and the X-Men began the simulation right away.

In a building two guards kept watched, each guarding one end of the building. Kitty phased out of the ground and lightly tapped on guard's shoulder, she turned but before she could make any sound, Kitty sprayed her with knock out gas. As she fell unconscious, Shadowcat spoke through the her comincations device, "North perimeter secure." Meanwhile, Evan stuck on the end of the building with his spikes as the guard passed him. He smirked as he leaped down, the guard turned to gasp as Evan sprayed him with the knockout gas, Spyke then reported through his communications device, "This guy's catching Z's... I mean, south perimeter secure."

"Okay. Let's make it a clean rescue." Scott reported back. Meanwhile, inside the building. Kurt telport himself and Scott inside above ground as they were about to fall when Jean caught them from the outside, "Jean!" Jean apologized from outside, "Sorry. You guys are heavy." Scott turned to the ground which was covered with security lasers and an unconscious woman chained to a pole. Scott called out to her, "Storm? Storm? She's out."

Scott then fired at the chains but he missed the first two times. Kurt smirked, "Nice aim." Scott fired a third blast which destroyed the chains. Scott and Kurt smirked as they gave eachother a high-five, "Yeah!"

"Which one of you guys has been putting on weight? I can hardly hold you." Jean asked as she struggled. Scott answered, "It's Nightcrawler. Burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella."

"The breakfast of mutants." Kurt replied in defense. Just the the security was disabled and the door unlocked as Sora got inside, "Hi, guys!"

This caught the three by surprise causing Jean to drop them. Sora ran up to them, "Are you guys alright?"

"Sora, how'd you get in here so easily?" Cyclops wondered. Sora replied, "I just used my Keyblade, turns out it can disable the security when I sue it." Cyclops asked, "Did you know that before?"

"I did on Ronan's warship before and caught him unawares, sure, the snuck attack did nothing to him but we got the drop on him." Sora beamed. Scott groaned, "Could of mentioned that sooner." Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Let's grab her and port out of here!" Scott groaned. Sora nodded as Scott went to check on Storm just them, her hand grabbed Scott and Storm turned out to be Rogue, "Got you!" This caught everyone by surprise having Rogue touch Scott's faced, and fired two optic blast, one at Kurt and another at Sora. However Sora manged to blocked the attack with his Keyblade as he exclaimed, "Hold it! Hold it! Stop the simulation!"

Just then, the Imade faded as it reverts back to the Dnager Room and "Rogue" fell to the ground. The professor along side Kitty, Kurt as well as Logan and Storm dressed as the security guards of the simulation, "Sora, you're never to stop a simulation unless you're hurt." Kurt groaned, "Trust me, that hurt."

"Why is Rogue in this mockup? She was not part of the briefing." Scott wondered thinking the same thing as Sora was. The professor explained, "Simply the element of surprise. It's part of life. So expect it on every exercise." Shuddenly, Sora walked up, "Professor, I mean you no disrespect but why Rogue of all people, why not some we know is bad like Mystique, Vanitas, or someelse? The Rogue I know isn't like that."

"Sora, I know Rogue is you're friend and I know you've been reaching out to her but I want you and the others to be prepared if you fail." The professor explained. Sora shook his head, "You make it sound like she joined the brotherhood willing! We all know it was Mystique and Vanitas tricked her into believing that we were the ones that attacked her but she's still a good person. Just think of all the things, she did for us." Sora ran up to Jean, "Jean, when Fred took you hostage and defeated Logan and Scott, who helped me rescue you?"

"Rogue did." Jean answered. Sora turned to Kurt, "Kurt, when you where trapped in the middleverse with Forge, who helped us find you?"

"Rogue did." Kurt signed. Sora turned to Kitty, "And Kitty, when you caught the chicken pox, who stayed by you side until you got better?"

"uh, Sora...I like never got sick recently." Kitty rasied an eyebrow. Sora was shocked, "You didn't?" Kitty shook her head, "Nope."

"Huh? I guess I must of dreamed it up... It would explain the pink elephants in the dream..." Sora realized. He shook his head, "Okay, well, I'm getting off topic here. Anyways, when I was about to give up on Quasimodo's world, she's the one who told me not to give up and she even warned me about Peitro. I believe if she knew the truth, she'd join us without a second thought."

"How excatly you,going to prove it?" Storm wondered. Sora smiled, "I just do what I always do...wing it. Never fails." Everyone just signs, the professor just told him, "Just be on your guard, Sora. Well, we're finished. Better get to school." Sora just stared at the Rogue robot with a frown as Scott walked up to him, "Hey, I don't like it any better than you. I know you can show Rogue the truth but be sure to come up with a plan when you do."

"Come on, Sora. We got to help Rudetsky load for the field trip." Jean smiled. Sora slightly smiled, he had to admit he was excited for his first field trip. He nodded as they turned to leave...

* * *

Later at school, Kairi was getting the things she needed for he next class as she closed the locker, Peitro appeared beside her, "Hello, babe..." Kairi groaned as she turned to leave, "To stunned to speak, eh. I respect that so, just listen. You. Me. Fancy date. In five minutes. What do you say?"

"Can't I have a class in five." Kairi replied. However, Peitro wouldn't stop there, "So, ditch class. You've got so much better things in your life...like me." Kairi groaned with irritation, "Look, even if I didn't have class ahead, I won't go out with you."

"Someone's in denial. Just give me one night to prove it." Peitro smirked as he got ahead of Kairi. Just then someone else spoke up, "She said beat it Peitro!" They turned to see Rogue holding a gym bag, "So, beat it. Or do I have to tell Princaple Darkhölme why you were late to class again?"

Peitro glared at her as he turned to leave, as he left Kairi smiled, "Thanks, Rogue." She shrugged, "No problem. How long has he been hitting on ya?"

"Like since the first time he saw me, and I tell him no everytime and he doesn't take no for an answer!" Kairi groaned. Rogue replied, "Ya know what ya really need... A nice guy. You should date someone that can be by your side whenever that creeps around."

"Like who?" Kairi asked. Rogue replied, "One word...Sora. I've seen they way you look at eachother." Kairi blushed, "Sora's just a friend." Rogue rasied an eyebrow as she smirked, "Then why'd did ya kiss him on his birthday party."

"What?! Who told you..." Kairi eyes widened. Rogue answered, "Riku."

"Figures..." Kairi should have known, "Okay, I guess I like him a little but... What if the date ruins our friendship?" Rogue replied, "Ya dated Riku and your still friends...besides I gotta good feeling about you and Sora. Plus...Peitro really dosen't like Sora."

"Really? Why's that?" Kairi asked. Rogue replied, "You're going to have to ask Sora that one. Now, c'mon it doesn't hurt. Sora's been a great friend to me, and I'm not ussally the kinda of girl who does relationships but I know a spark when I see one." Kairi replied as she looked around, "I guess...I could ask him before he leaves on his trip..."

"Well, I'm going to the gym...good luck on your date." Rogue waved Kairi goodbye. As she blushed at that thought, "Thanks..."

* * *

A few hours later, the teacher went over the last few checks, "All right. Double-check your spelunking gear. Make sure your packs contain a hardhat, spiked boots, rope, compass, rations lamps, candles and matches. Remember, there are no sporting-good stores in the Tapo Caves." He then added, "Oh, and I'd better not see any Game Toys." All the students with their 3DSs, PSPs, and PSVita's groaned, "Come on. I just got a sweet new game."

"So he threw off our game by sticking Rogue in a simulation. What's the big deal?" Jean asked as she and Sora walked to the bus. Sora replied, "Us fouling up isn't the problem." Jean then asked, "What, then? Because he chose Rogue?"

"Yeah, I guess. How can we pretend she's the enemy in simulations while we're trying to convince her to be our friend? If we can't think of her as a friend, she'll never want to join us." Sora replied. Jean reassured him, "Hey, it was only a simulation, Sora. Nobody wants you to stop trying with Rogue." As they walked to the bus. Princaple Darkhölme revealed herself as she heard the whole conversation as she smriked to herself. Sora replied, "I just need one opportunity to prove that the X-Men wasn't responsible for that attack. And I gotta feeling like today's going to be the day."

"Why's that?" Jean asked. Before, Sora could answer, he heard Kairi calling him, "Sora!"

They turned to see Kairi running up to them. Sora turned to her, "Oh, hey, Kairi. Has there been something troubling you?" Kairi shook her head, "No, there's nothing wrong it's just..." She took a deep breath as she asked, "Are you doing anything tonight after the trip?"

"Uh...no, why?" Sora asked as Jean smiled as she gotta feeling like Kairi was going to ask. She asked, "Well...do why wanna go to...out tonight?"

"You mean...like on a...date?" Sora blushed. Kairi shyly nodded. Before Sora could answer, Jean spoke up, "He'd love too. I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind." Kairi beamed, "Really?!...I-I mean...does 8:00 work with you?"

"Uh, yeah...that works out fine..." Sora nodded. Kairi beamed, "Prefect, I'll see you at 8!" Kairi walked away happyily as she pumped a fist, "Yes!" Jean turned to Sora, "Congratulations, looks like you're finally going on a date." Sora smiled but then panic, "B-but what do I say?! What should I wear?! What if this date ruins any friendship we have?!"

"It won't... We'll make sure your ready when she comes tonight. Now, c'mon. Field trip now, date later..." Jean replied as they headed to the bus...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue continued to work out into gym. She tried out some fighting styles that she learned and after a moment she heard Sora outside, "Jean, tie that down over there."

"Got it." Jean replied. Rogue closed the shades as she watch Sora and Jean get ready for the field trip today. Sora smiled, "This trip ought to be fun." Just then she noticed someone entering the room, she turned and gasped, "Principal Darkhölme!" She told Rogue, "He's never truly going to be your friend. You know that."

"Who? Sora? I ain't interested in him." She lied. Raven replied, "Really? Tell me, dear, have you forgotten how his so called friends attacked you?"

"No. It's just that..." Rogue started when the principle cut her off, "Just this morning, I overheard them discussing their simulated battle exercises with you as their target."

"But why? Why would they do that?" Rogue wondered. She knew Sora would be aginst it, he wasn't that kind of person. The principal replied, "I think it's time that you be reminded just who your friends really are." She then handed her school bag, "Enjoy the field trip, dear. It should prove most enlightening." Rogue knew whatever Mystique was planning couldn't be good, but she had a feeling that she had to go for Sora's own shake...

Meanwhile, as Sora and Jean finished up packing for the trip, the teacher walked up to them, "Jean, bad news." Jean wondered, "What?"

"Seems Administration won't clear your time off for the field trip. Something about too many absentee days in your file." The teacher replied. Sora replied, "Whoa! Wait a second! Those were all approved!"

"If they just call Professor Xavier, he'll..." Jean tried to explained but their teacher frowned, "I wish we had the time, Jean, but they've already filled your spot. I promise we'll clear this up when I get back." The teacher apologized, "Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. Well, have fun." Jean frowned as she took her bag from the bus. Sora frowned, "Man, that stinks. Who filled her spot?" The teacher guestered to the students getting into the bus, "New student." Sora looked ahead to see Rogue enter the bus, Sora smiled, "Oh, hey Rogue!" She smiled and waved. As they got on the bus, Ben watch from the distance as he stroked his chin, "I have a bad feeling about this..." He knew what ever happened, he had to follow closely, incase something went wrong...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Xavair Institute, the professor was reading a book when he noticed that the windows were open. He rolled over to close them but they refused to buge. The professor eyes widened, he was here...he wheelchair was sent flying back with him along with it. He called out, "Magneto, why are you here?"

"I've come to pay you a compliment. Your young charges, they seem to be flourishing under your tutelage." Magento answered. The professor nodded, "Yes. They're doing quite well."

"I'm referring to the development of their mutant powers." Magento stated. He replied, "I'm very proud of them."

"'Proud.' Yet you don't trust them." His shadow appeared on the floor. Charles replied, "But I do trust them, with my life."

"But not with the truth! About their principal! And about where Sora belongs!" Magento said as he dragged him back to the window right towards the master of magnetism. As Charles crashed in the widow shattering it but when he looked up Magento was gone...

* * *

Meanwhile, a the field trip went on. Snow began to fell as the teacher groaned as he said, "Wonderful. It's starting to snow."

"Yeah! Fresh powder!" The students cheered as the teacher turned around, "This isn't a snowmobile trip, people. Too much of the white stuff means we turn around." Everyone groaned as Sora and rogue stared out the window. As the bus drove on, the bus began to swerve out of control due to the snow as the students began to panic, Sora wondered how he could save them without revealing his powers, just then Sora noticed a man in a brown cloaked jumped in the way as he raised his hands to sturdy the bus stopping it. Sora checked it see if everyone was alright when he turned the clos

Asked man was gone. Sora wondered if it was Ben. He turned to Rogue, it would appear that she saw him too. Just then, one of the students asked, "Oh, now what?"

"We head back." The teacher replied. The students complained as the teacher tried to get the bus moving but it wasn't moving. They were stuck, "Okay, people. Now, who wants to get out and push?"

"Mr. Rudetsky, why not take our snowmobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there?" Rogue suggest. The students smiled and nodded, "Yes! Love that idea!"

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's do it."

The teacher groaned as he finally agreed to it. As they drove their snowmobiles to the cave, Rogue and her partner drove right along side Sora, "Test your mettle, Sora?"

"What? No! No racing! No!" Her partner replied. Sora smirked, "Oh, you're on!" With that the race began as they accelerated their their snowmobile. Paul, who happened to be partnered up with Sora said, "Yeah! Okay, you know what? I've had enough." However, Sora woundn't give up, "Sora! Sora! I think I'm gonna be sick." As they went faster Rogue's partner begged me "No, no, no! Forget it, you maniac!" Soon, Rogue got ahead of him, she smiled as she thought she was going to win this but at the last second Sora appeared ahead of her and got to the cave first, he smiled, "Great match, Rogue! By the way, how did a you learn to handle a snowmobile?"

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises." She replied as she shook hands with Sora in congrats as their partners started kissing the ground...

* * *

"Why not tell them the truth?" Logan asked after the professor explained to Logan what happened. The professor replied, "How do you tell students that their principal whom they're supposed to respect, and their enemy are one and the same? As, well that, the firgure who rasied Sora the first 11 years of his life is Mystique's boss."

"Look, if there's anything those kids are used to doing, it's keeping their cool and keeping their secrets." Logan replied. The professor signed, "I don't know."

"They'll deal with it. Trust me. If they can handle to travel to other worlds, then they can handle this. You've taught them a lot." Logan told him. Just then, Storm and Jean entered the room, "Trouble's brewing. A blizzard in the mountains."

"The Geology Club left for their field trip up there this morning." Jean continued. The professor rasied an eyebrow, "Jean, I thought you were going with them."

"Yeah. So did I. I found out Darkholme deep-sixed me at the last minute to make room for her little Rogue." Jean replied. The professor signed, "Rogue. You're right. Trouble is brewing. Lucky, Ben should be nearby. Just in case, get to the Blackbird. We can't telling what Mystique is up to."

* * *

"Okay, we're stuck here. Might as well make the best of it. So in review, metamorphic rock. Question: What has altered it from its original state? Answer: Heat, pressure or chemical change. It was one thing, now it's another. A mutation." As the group began to move on, Sora stay as he saw Rogue going deeper into the cave as the teacher continued, "Okay, over here. Somebody point out examples of other igneous rock formations." A female student replied, "How about that, Mr. Rudetsky? Exactly. Rock forms from very hot molten material. It's deformation usually a result of stress not weather, in this part of the cave. And here you'll see indications of..." Sora followed Rogue as he went deeper into the cave, as he went deeper as save an waterfall, "Wow." He went to get a closer look but Rogue stopped him at the last second, "Careful."

Sora realized he was about to step over a cliff as he muttered, "I really need to watch where I step." He turned to Rogue, "Thanks, Rogue. By the way, why are you here all by yourself?"

"I need sometime to think to myself, but it's a good thing I didn't go too far, otherwise Kairi might have to wait on that date...uh...she did ask you, did she?" Rogue asked. Sora blushed, "She did...thanks again..." After a few minutes, Rogue spoke up, "Hey, Sora. I need to know. What is it your friends, the mutant ones, want from me?"

"They don't want anything... Well, except maybe your friendship." Sora replied. Rogue replied, "You know what I want? The truth. Am I a target for the X-freaks?"

"Huh?" Sora rasied an eyebrow. Rogue signed, "It's true, isn't it? I know all about your battle simulation, the one where I'm the enemy." Sora replied, "Hey, I was against that battle simulation... that training exercise should have never..." Rogue rasied her hand, "It's okay... I knew you'd be against it..." Another moment of silence, "You helped me a few times too... Even when the X-freaks first, attacked me, you defended me...you didn't get in trouble with them, did you?"

"No...look Rogue about that..." Sora signed as he replied, "I don't have any proof yet but ...it wasn't my friends that attacked you...Nevermind...you probably..." Rogue replied, "No...tell from your points of view...what happened that day?"

Sora signed as he told,what happened his point of view, how he meet her guardian, Destiny, how he was met the boy in the mask for the for the first time in many years, how he manged to ambush him and knock him out, then how they meet in the cemetery, how he saw 'Jean,' the one who attacked her, who revealed herself as Mystique, "...she had been going pretend my friends while Vanitas and the Unversed kept me occupied, so she could scare you into join her side. She was planning finish it off as me when you went outta control with Storm's powers, but thankfully Ben saved me from Vanitas so I could save you from Mystique."

"Wow...just wow." Rogue replied. Sora nodded, "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe... Wish I had proof to show you...wait I just might..." Rogue wondered, "Where?" But before Sora could replied, Paul walked in, "Hey, everything all right? Mr. Rudetsky's looking for you."

"We were just heading back." Rogue and Sora got up. Sora glared at Paul, "So, what really happened to Paul, because he texted me, that he missed this bus, Princaple Darkhölme or should I call you Mystique?" 'Paul' was shocked when he shapeshifted back into Mystique, "How did you know?"

"Well, my first clue was when keeped bring in the brotherhood members to our school, my second is that the principle was the only one who could have pulled Jean off the the trip and replaced her with Rogue, and when Paul was here despite not making in time I put two and two together. For a shape-shifting princaple, you've have been getting sloppy." Sora explained. Mystique eyes narrowed, "Cleaver boy...but here's a little news flash..." She snapped her fingers as Unversed started appearing, "You're professor knew about me all along...and know his secerts are going to cost him...don't worry, my boss, doesn't want you dead for whatever reason but that doesn't mean I can't leave you with Xavier in a crippled mess."

Sora stood on the edge of the cliff, Rogue wondered what she was going to do, when Sora shrugged, "Oh, a fifty foot drop, I've survived worse, and you and the unversed I can take, but whatever you do..." Sora pretended to be scared, "...don't let Rogue absorb me. I very much don't like being left in a coma. Please, I beg of you."

"What an interesting idea..." Mystique smirked as she turned to Rogue, "Rogue, be a dear, and absorb ever last bit of Sora. It's time we knew what's so special about him." Sora faked gasped, "No, Rogue, please! Don't! Have mercy!" Sora winked at her as Rogue smirked and nodded, "I've heard enough lies from you X-Freaks!" She removed her glove and touched Sora's face, Sora cried out in fake pain, "No! No! Nooooooooo..." Sora then lied on the ground and closed eyes and left his togue sticking out. Mystique smirked, "Well done, Rogue! You've chosen the right side..."

"Yeah, but Sora was right about one thing..." Rogue nodded. Mystique rasied an eyebrow, "And that is?" Rogue then touched Mystique's uncover shoulder much to her horror, "You have gotten sloppy!" The Unversed tried to rush in to help but Sora got back up in second and used his Keyblade to destroy them. Mystique eyes widened, "What?! How?!" Sora smirked, "Let's just say, Rogue's powers have no effect on me what so ever!"

"No more secrets! Your powers are mine! Your memories are mine!" Rogue told her as memories of Mystique flashed before her...

_"Absorbing his memories and physical abilities."_

_"Wonderful."_

_"She will come to us willingly, given the right incentive."_

_"You! Thought you could escape us, did you?"_

_"We cannot lose her! Especially not to Xavier."_

_"But some people just won't be helped!"_

_"You're Professor a fool. Humans and Mutants can't get along! A war will happen and Vanitas and I will collect the strongest mutants to prepare for that war!"_

_"And you go on pretending to be us to scare the girl to joining your side and think my friends and I are the enemy."_

_"Excellent, Vanitas. You've make a fine addition to our Organization. Now, tell me more about this Kingdom Hearts and the other worlds."_ Rogue gasped as she finally let go, Sora asked, "Are you alright?"

"Sora, I'm so sorry that I ever doubted your friends." Rogue apologized. Sora replied, "You don't have to apologize Rogue. You saved my life plenty of times too along with my friends."

"I owed it to you. Mystique had me pretty mixed up. Her mind's a tortured mess. But I saw enough to know that the X-Men are not my enemy. I really thought she cared about me." Rogue frowned. Sora shrugged, "Hey, she probably does. Just sometimes it's really hard to understand adults. They never seem to trust us. Heck, even my friends have a hard time believing I've been traveling to other worlds. I had to accidentally bring them with to believe."

"Ya really should put a bell on that key or something when it happens." She laughed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, we're working on it."

"So, you knew Mystique was coming all along and you trusted me enough to absorb her to finally learn the truth. That was pretty cleaver." Rogue smirked. Sora replied, "Actually, I only figured it out when Paul texted a few minutes back, otherwise, I would have told Jean that before we left."

"Still..." Rogue shrugged, "Let's get outta here before Mystique gets back up or more Unversed show..." As they turned to leave, their eyes widened as Sora said, "I think we might be a bit late for that." More Unversed began showing up, allot more. Sora replied, "Okay, we're definitely not going down that way."

"So, I guess we jump." Rogue guessed. Sora nodded, "Guess so! Hang on!" They jumped as Rogue held onto Sora. He then plunged his Keyblade into the side of the cliff, stopping their fall. They then landed on a ledge and quickly and carefully moved to safety as the Unversed helped Mystique as she told them, "Don't let them escape!"

Once they got to a solid ledge, Rogue turned to him, "You might want to call your friends for backup." Sora closed his eyes, "No need to. They're already on their way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan piloted the Blackbird as the the professor co-piloted as Storm moved the weather so they could fly through. Wolverie growled, "We're moving too slow. Spread a little more sunshine, would you?"

"I'm a weather witch, not a snowplow. I'm doing the best I can." She said in response. The blackbird continued flew through the storm...

* * *

"We need to get outside! We can meet them there!" Sora told her. Just then a wolf groweled as more unversed showed up, Rogue gasped, "It's Mystique!"

"Guess, we need to fight our way out." Sora replied as he summoned his Keyblade. Rogue asked, "Can you summon the guy for help again? He was helpful aginst Blob." Sora replied, "I think I have one that might work even better, he pulled out the rock figure and held on to it. He called out, "SIMBA!" Just then with a flash of light a lion stood before them, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Simba turned to Sora and Rogue, "And who are you?"

"Long story short. I'm Sora, she's Rogue. Those are the bad guys, a little help?" Sora asked. Simba turned to Mystique and the Unversed, and growled at them and roared at them. Mystique in wolf form was shocked just suddenly appeared from nowhere as he pounced and attacked her. Sora and Rogue then began fighting their way through the Unversed. As they fought through, Mystique tried change forms to throw Simba off but the lion stood his ground. Soon, Sora found a way out, Sora beamed, "Guys, over here!"

Rogue and Simba quickly followed after the lion knocked the shapeshifter down. As they ran toward the exit, Sora turned to Simba, "Thanks for the help." The lion smiled, "You're welcome. It's nice to meet new friends. Just give a howler if you need me again." Simba then disappeared back to his own world. As Sora and Rogue continued to run, Sora slipped on the snow outside and nearly fell over the edge only to caught by Rogue, "Hold on!"

Just then, Mystique stood before them, "Guess, I win. Time to finish you off, I don't care what Magento says if you valuable, you're too much trouble." They gasped as Mystique changed back to a wolf to attack Sora and make Rogue release them into the abyss below. But before she could, she was sent flying back, Rogue turned to see the man in the brown clock who removed his hood to reveal himself to be Ben Kenobi, "It's alright. I've got him. You can let go."

Rogue did so as Ben use telekinesis to lift Sora to safety. The Unversed charged at him and as soon, Sora was safe. Ben removed his cloak and threw it at them temporary blinding them. He then drew forth a sliver hilt and ignited it as blue blade sprung to life. He destroyed them with a single strike. The other Unversed look at Ben. As he went to his own battle stance, it looked similarly to the one Vanitas used. The Unversed attacked but they were no match for Ben. Sora and Rogue were amazed by the old man's skills just then Sora noticed the Blackbird. Sora beamed, "The X-Men, they're coming."

"What? They are? Great." Rogue beamed. Ben pointed out as he cut down another Unversed, "They won't be able to find us in this weather. You'll need to get their attention somehow." Sora nodded as he summoned his Keyblade as raised in the air, "FIRE!" A blast of fire came out of the blade. Logan saw the flames, "There! Charles, take the controls." As he did as he was told Logan walked to the doors. Meanwhile, Mystique got back up only for Ben to point his blade at her, "Surrender, Mystique. You've lost. You continue any further to harm these young ones or I'm afraid. I can't promise you'll be walking away alive from this one." Mystique glared at him as she said, "This isn't over." She then changed into a raven as she flew away. Ben turned off his blade and put it away as the Blackbird flew towards them, Logan offered them his hand, "Hang on." Sora used his powers to get Sora and Rogue to Logan first before hoping on himself. Once they were all aboard, Charles took off back home. As Ben went to check on Sora, Logan asked Rogue, "Where's your allegiance, kid? Us or them?"

"If I don't say you, will I get thrown out of this jet?" Rogue shivered from the cold. Logan replied as he closed the door, "Nope. Not our style. We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't." Rogue turned to Sora who gave her a thumbs up, she smiled, "You." Logan smiled, "Welcome to the X-Men." Wolverine and Rogue shook hands, as the professor and Ben smiled, Sora looked to Ben, "Thanks for coming, Ben."

"I thought I should keep an eye on you as soon I knew Mystique was planning something." Ben replied. He then turned to the professor, "Now, then I believe it's time for the rest of your students to learn who their principal really is." Charles signed, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

When they got home, the professor told the truth about Mystique to the rest of the X-Men and they were not happy about this. Jean was the first to speak, "It's the same as lying to us. We had a right to know who our principal really was." Scott added, "Sora and Rogue could have been killed tonight because we didn't know." All the other students agreed. Kurt wondered, "What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?"

"Man, we know better. She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we." Evan nodded. Kitty added, "It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." The professor then turned to the new recruit, "Rogue?"

"It's not my place." Rogue replied. Kitty told her, "Sure it is. You're part of the family now."

"Yeah, girl. Tell us what you think." Evan nodded. Rogue noticed all the X-Men smiling at her wanting to know what she had to say. She then replied, "Well, I think... No, I've learned that honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me."

"You're right. All of you. I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand, there are many challenges in your future secrets, elements of surprise. Some you're ready to deal with, some you're not. In the future, I will try to do better knowing which is which." The professor told his students, "Thanks, professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us X-Men."

"Professor, that reminds me. When Mystique attacked, she mentioned a name. Magento. Who is he?" Sora asked. The professor signed, "As you all already know. Mystique and Vanitas have been planning a war against the humans while we're planning to create a world we're their's peace between them. What you don't know is that they have a leader, Magento. I first knew him as Eirk Lensherr. He's one of the most powerful mutants in the _world_. His power gives him control over magnetic fields...making him the 'Master of Magnetism'. He was my best friend, and my trusted, and respected colleague. We once sought to help young mutants together."

"So, what happened between you two?" Scott wondered. Charles replied, "My philosophy is that mutants and humans can live together in harmony. But Erik...he believes that mutants are the next stage in evolution, and that humans will never accept us...and so, we must force them to accept mutants. His philosophy states that humans are inferior...and expendable. He believes that a war is coming, between humans and mutants...and he intends to make sure that mutants win. I tried to get him to see reason, that his way will only lead to pain, and suffering... His philosophy...will all too easily lead to an anti-mutant backlash, where mutants will be hunted down...or worse."

"Why is he so obsessed with me?" Sora asked. Charles replied, "That's because he was the one who raised you long before we did. He's your adopted father." Everyone gasped, Jean asked, "How long have you known this?"

"Only recently, when Peitro revealed himself as Sora's older brother." Charles admitted. Sora wondered, "That would explain why I felt like your name was so familiar, he must of mentioned it to me but why would he raise me. We all knew that I'm not a mutant."

"It's because of your true blood line. And because of me." Ben admitted from the other end of the room every turned as he explained, "When your mother passed away, I knew I had to keep you somewhere safe. For a time, I thought you'd be safe in Eirk's hands and for a time, he done a fair job until, he made he motivates more noticeable for me to see the truth about him. I never should have let he be the one to raise especially when you found out the hard way what a dark man he was." Sora eyes widened in realization, "I was never kidnapped was I? I ran away."

"You did. Even then your a kind young boy and when you saw what you're foster father was up too, you ran. As fast as you could, I even bought you time to escape, I lost sight of you not long after only to find you here miles away from Magento, with you memories gone, in the hands of better people. I didn't make myself seen until, there was I time I had to. I'm truely sorry what you had to go through." Ben apologized. Everyone turned to Sora with sympathy. Sora just smiled, "Don't be. If it wasn't for you, I'd would have never met my friends. My real family." Everyone smiled as Scott smiled, "And we would never have met you. I think that's something to be grateful for." Everyone nodded in response and have Sora hugs as Kitty realized, "Wait, we you like helped us before you promised you watched father Sora because you promised a friend you would. And you just mentioned Sora's mother... then that means you like..."

"Know Sora's true parents. Yes, I do. I believe I kept this secert from you long enough." Ben nodded as Sora smiled with excitement. Ben then told him, "Which reminds me, I have a gift for you." He walked to an box that he got before they arrived back home, "Consider it a late Birthday gift. Plus. Your father would have wanted you to have it when you were old enough."

Everyone awaited Ben's return, as Scott asked, "Did you know..." The professor shook his head, "No, this is the first time he's even mentioned this. Even to me." Ben returned hold a sliver hilt like the weapon he carried but different, Sora wondered, "What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a gun or blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Ben explained as Sora activated the Lightsaber as everyone stared in awe. Rogue asked, "What's a Jedi Knight?"

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times... before the Empire. We used our powers to fight for the defenseless and helped keep the peace. I was once a Jedi knight, the same as Sora's father." Ben smiled, "Anakin Skywalker was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior as well as General during the Clone Wars. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was one of my best friend, he was like a brother to me. Back then, he knew me as Obi-Wan Kenobi. I haven't gone by that name since before you were born."

"So, you dad sounds totally awesome!" Kitty beamed as Sora deactivated the lightsaber. Kurt smiled, "Yeah, a General, pilot, and Peacekeeper, you can't get any better than. I wouldn't be surprised if we was a saint!"

"It sounds like we would have gotten along well as well as the rest of the Jedi." The professor smiled. Obi-Wan nodded, "I know. That's why I let him stayed here. As well as watching over your students. I believe in your dream for peace for your people as well. I only wish I knew about you sooner." Sora and the others smiled at the information they were getting but Sora couldn't help but frown as he had a feeling why his father never raised him, "How did my father die?"

Everyone turned to Ben who frowned as well before admitting, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights." Ben looked to Sora as he answered, "He betrayed and murdered your father."

"Aw, man..." Evan frowned as the others did as well. Wolverine asked with his eyes narrowed, "How bad is this Vader? What is this Empire, he follows anyways?"

"Darth Vader is far worse than Magento in every way. When he was turned, he became a Sith Lord. The ancient enemy of the Jedi. They be trying to take over the Galaxy for as long as we've been around. And thanks to Vader, they actually have the power to do so. I hid Sora on this world because it's far out of reach from the Empire but make no mistake, the Empire will eventually come upon this world. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Sora asked. Obi-Wan explained, "Oh, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. And Sora... You have that power too." Scott asked, "How did you know. Besides his father being a Jedi Knight?"

"When he was born, he mother was in so much pain when his father died. The two were very close, and when he died, she had someone lost the will to live. However, Sora could senses his mother's pain as well as many others at the time. He knew that his mother was dying, he even manged to even reach out with his heart, and saved another lost soul. Not many Jedi or Keyblade wielders can do that. She knew as well as I did if the Empire every learned about his existence, they would stop at nothing to turn or kill him. So, she gave him to me and made me promise I hid him somewhere not even Vader could reach, with the help with some old friends of the Jedi, we found this place and I took him to this world until he's ready for the war."

"What war is that?" Rogue asked. Obi-Wan answered, "The only war that matter... against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Separatist. Today, it is the Empire. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy enslaving all worlds in their path and call it order and I'm far too old to fight against them."

"You've held your own against Mystique and the Unversed." Rogue pointed out. Ben replied, "Rogue, you know I won't be around forever. The Jedi believed in a prophecy, the Chosen One who would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. At the time, we believed to be Sora's father but when he died and we learned was destined to be chosen by the Keyblade, I believe that it was referring to you, Sora. You must learn the ways of the Force as well as the Keyblade and become a Jedi Knight, like your father before you. Fate of the universe depends on it."

"Well, Sora can't do it alone either." Rogue replied. Storm nodded, "Rogue's right. If this evil is as bad as you say, then he'll need all the help he can get." Scott replied, "Whatever, you decide...the X-Men will have your back." Sora closed his eyes before turning to Obi-Wan, "I won't let my parents sacrifice be in vain. I wanna learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

Everyone cheered as the professor added, "And we'll be sure, you receive all the training you need." Ben smiled, "Sora Skywalker, you're official Jedi and Keyblade training will begin." Rogue muttered, "Lesson number one, figure out a way for Sora to control when he goes to other worlds. Everyone nodded in agreement and laughed. Just then a knock on the door. Sora placed his father's lightsaber on his side like Obi-Wan did as he opened the door to see Kairi, "Hi, Sora. You ready?"

Sora's eyes widened, with everything that happened today, he almost forgot. Sora smiled, "Yeah just give me a minute." Kairi nodded as Sora ran back to the others, "Guys, Kairi's here for our date and I'm completely unprepared."

"Did I hear you right? It like total sound like Sora and Kairi are finally going on a date." Kitty beamed. Kurt smiled, "Dude, that's awesome!" Ben smiled, "It's alright, Sora. We can begin you're training tomorrow." Jean hand him flowers, "Give this to her, and just be yourself." Sora nodded as he did so. She smiled, "Thanks, so let's go! I know this great place." With that the two were off... Unnoticed that Vanitas was watching them...

* * *

**Well, that will end today's chapter. Sora's a Skywalker in this and he knows most of the truth. However, we won't meet other Star Wars charaters such as Vader, Han, Chewie, Leia, Luke, etc. till season 2. C'mon, who doesn't like the idea of a Keyblade wielding Jedi. Probably will never happen in the KH series but that's why we've fanfiction for. You gotta admit, it sounds awesome. Anyways, there are still allot mystery of Sora in this. Like they still have no clue how Sora lost his memory, how he arrived at the school, and where did Vanitas come from. Anyways, next time. After the night of Sora and Kairi's date, Evan gets a bad grade but the teacher gives him another chance with a project. At the same time Kitty and Rogue sign up for a play and Sora and Peitro joins along when they learn Kairi was involved. However, trouble brews when Sabertooth learns we Logan is, can Sora and Evan find away to stop Sabertooth? Will Sora, Kitty, and Rogue get a role in the play or Quicksilver steal the spotlight? Where will Sora's training go from there? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time and as the Jedi say, "May the Force be with you!"**


	12. Chapter 11: Spyke Cam

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evoultion. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. Alright, it's time for another chapter,** **let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Spyke Cam

Sora and Kairi sat at an fancy restaurant, Sora observed, "Man, I think this is the fanciest restaurant I've ever seen."

"Helps when you're foster father's a millionaire. Even before he was mayor." Kairi replied. As the waiter, brought them their menus, they nodded, "Thank you."

As they looked at the menus, Sora wondered, "Wow, it's so fancy even the menus are written in Italian!" Kairi giggled, "Sora, you just holding it upside down."

"Whoops, my mistake." Sora flipped it the correct way as he laughed in embarrassment. Kairi smiled but the she noticed the lightsaber on him, "What's that?"

"Oh...um...old flashlight. It belonged to my dad." Sora replied. Kairi smiled, "Really? Did you remember it or something?"

"No, I actually met his best friend who gave it to me. He told me a bit about him." Sora answered. Kairi smiled, "Well, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me a bit about him."

"Well...his name was Anakin Skywalker." Sora had to explain to her in a way that doesn't reveal the mutants or in this case about the Jedi, "Well, he told me he was a great General, a well trained solider, and one of the best pilots in the Country."

"Sora that's amazing! And you even now know your last name even. Sora Skywalker. It's kinda catchy." Kairi smiled, "So, where's he know. Sora signed, "He was betrayed and murdered by someone named Vader."

"Oh...Sora...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to bring up..." Kairi apologied. Sora told her, "It's alright, you didn't know... it's just nice actually to get to talk about my dad. Anyways, enough about me, what have you been up to?"

"Well...I've been helping out with the school play." Kairi replied. Sora wondered, "School play? What's that?"

"Well, it's when you get to perform a story in front of a large audience. It's like a movie but it's live and in person! We do for fun and this year, we're doing Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." Kairi explained. Sora then remembered, "Oh, that's a great movie...so, how do you get in? Can anyone just do it?"

"Well, you just need to sign up for additions and you'd have to get approved by Selphie, Jason, and myself. And we'll see if you can get in or not. Hey, you should sign up!" Kairi suggested. Sora thought about it, "Sounds like fun! I'm in!"

"Great! I'm sure you'll do great but just because we're dating don't think I'm just going to be biased for you so do your best." Kairi replied. Sora nodded as the waiter returned, nothing could go wrong here...

* * *

The next day, Sabertooth broke into a old water tower and climbed to the top to search for his arch foe. He pulled out Binoculars as he stared through them...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Evan's class, the class had just ended as everyone left class except for Evan who looked at his report on the Star Terk program. He had gotten an F on it. He groaned, "Man, Professor Xavier's gonna ground me for the rest of my life." His teacher called out to him, "Mr. Daniels, could we talk for a moment, please? Admittedly, I asked for a report on the Star Trek Program. However, I wasn't talking about the movie."

"But I like movies." Evan frowned. His teacher nodded, "Which is fine but I was expecting a report on the national space defense system." Evan admitted, "Yeah, I sort of figured that out by my grade. Hey, look, man, is there anything I can do to make this up? Extra credit? Anything?"

"Perhaps there is something." The teacher smiled and admitted. The teacher went to his drawer as he pulled out a camera, Evan was amazed, "A digi-cam! How cool is that?"

"You know, Evan, current events can mean a lot of things including things that are important to people your age. They don't have to be huge, just have to mean a lot to you. How would you like to do a film report on that?"

"You mean it?" Evan asked as the teacher nodded, "You got it." He then handed Evan the camera, "Here. Project is due at the end of the week. I suggest you get started."

"I'm on it. And thanks for the second chance, Mr. V." Evan thanked as he walked out of class. Evan looked out the window with his camera, "Cool! Instant rewind, digital zoom. Hey, I can even see the institute through this thing." He then zoomed in and saw Wolverine coming home, "Hello, Logan."

"Evan!" Kurt telported infront of Evan causing him to startled as spikes popped out. He told him as he put his spikes away, "Man, don't scare me like that. I almost toothpicked you."

"Image inducer's on the fritz. I gotta get back to the institute before someone sees me. And that means missing our shop class." Kurt explained as he fazed through his true form and his human disguise. Evan replied, "No prob. I'll catch it on tape for you." Kurt smiled with graditude, "Cool! Then I'm out of here."

With that Kurt telported away, little did they know Sabertooth was watching them. He grinned as he regonized one of the mutants while the other mentioned Logan. He needed that camera to see were he saw them...

* * *

Later that day, Evan hid behind a locker as he recorded Kitty and Rogue, "And action." Rogue told Kitty, "I didn't swipe your stupid novel." Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, right. Like, I suppose it just got into your gym locker by accident?"

"You loaned it to Kurt and he loaned it to me! I was gonna give it back." Rogue defended herself. Kitty replied, "Oh, right." When she bumped into someone causing both of them to drop their things, "Like... Oh, sorry. Could I be any klutzier?"

"No problem. Let me help." The teenage boy told her as they picked up their stuff Kitty blushed, "Hey, I feel like such a dork. I mean, I should look where I'm going."

"And enter the love interest." Evan smirked to himself. He handed her the last of her books, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Jason." Kitty smiled. Rogue mocked her, "'Thank you, Jason.'"

"It's Kitty, right?" Jason assumed. Kitty nodded, "Yeah, Kitty. That's right. Yeah. Hi. Oh, I already said that. What you doing?"

"I am definitely gonna be ill." Rogue groaned. He explained, "Hanging posters. Auditions for the play are today. You're gonna try out, right? We need girls who can sing and dance."

"So, like, what part do you play?" She asked. Jason replied, "I'm the pharaoh."

"You're gonna be Elvis? Cool. Well, then, duh. I mean, yeah, sure. Of course I'm gonna totally try out." She replied. He smiled, "Great. Well, then I'll see you later." As he walked off, Rogue said, "Just when I thought you could not possibly get more pathetic."

"At least I've got a hope of getting cast, unlike you." Kitty argued. Evan smirked as he zoomed in, "Time to get up-close and personal."

"Think about it. I can act ten times better than you." Rogue glared before Sora walked up, "Hi guys! You sign for the play too?! That awesome!"

"Oh, hey, Sora!" Kitty smiled. Rogue asked, "Why do you sign up for the play? I didn't even know you knew what a play was?"

"I didn't until Kairi explained it to me. She wanted be a part of it too." Sora smiled. Kitty then asked, "Oh, that reminds me, how was your date?"

"It was great..." Sora blushed. He then noticed Evan, "Hi, Evan! Why are you hiding behind a locker?!" Rogue and Kitty turn to glare at him, "Hey! What are you playing at, porcupine?"

"It's cool. I'm just doing an assignment for Vandermeir's class." Evan replied. Rogue told him, "I better not see my face on that footage or they're gonna be calling you Spyke-less."

"Yeah. Hey, look, don't worry about it. So are you guys gonna audition for this?" Spyke asked. Kitty smirked, "Well, I am."

"Yeah, me too." Rogue replied as they looked away with angry looks. Sora beamed unaware of the angry looks, "Me three! This is awesome! If we all get in we can rehearse together, isn't that great!" Kitty replied sacasiticlly, "Yeah, sure..." Rogue replied as they walked off, "Whatever!"

"Cool. Oh, yeah. Character conflict. Now, that's what I'm talking about. I gotta see where this leads..." Evan smirked...

* * *

Later that day, the auditions began as Kairi, Sehpie, and Jason wrote down their reviews for the last addition. Kairi told him, "That was very well done, Tidus, well let you know if you make it in." Tidus pumbed a fist. Evan recorded secertly recorded from the back of the room. Selphie read the next name, "Okay, the next audition is...Peitro Maximoff." Kairi eyes widened as she groaned, Selphie wondered, "What's wrong with him?"

"You're about to find out." Kairi muttered. Peitro walked on stage, Evan muttered, "Man, I hope he doesn't make it." Peitro smirked, "Well, hello there hot stuff, heard you were helping out with this play...so, I wanted to show you what I'm made off. How I'm worthy to of this play..."

"Oh, please don't be so modest." Kairi said sacasiticlly. Peitro smirked, "Well then, prepared to be amazed..." He the pressed the play button for the music, and...well...Peitro he was terrible...he was off key, his singing voice sounded like a suffering cat. Usually, the judges would do their best to pervent not showing if the were bad but...they were so bad, Kairi, Sehpie, and Jason all had their ears covered their eyes. Evan even stopped recording for everyone shake. Kairi quickly went for her phone and text Riku: "Hut-hut..."

As Peitro continued to sing terribly, Riku exclaimed, "HIKE!" Riku then charged on stage and tackled Peitro finally making him stop. The three signed, as Kairi said, "Thank you, Riku. Now, Peitro...we'll let you know if you're in." Peitro smirked as he got up in pain and walked of stage. Riku glared at him as he walked away. The three quickly crossed out his name, Jason said, "Okay, next audition is...Sora Skywalker...so that's what his last name is."

Sora walked up on stage as Selphie whispered, "Is that you current date?" Kairi blushed as Sora turned to Rogue and Kitty, "Wish me luck." Kitty and Rogue continued to glare at eachother as they gave Sora a thumbs up. Sora took a deep breath as he walked the CD player as he place it in, "Well, I help worked with this with a friend mouths back and I wanted to see what you think. I just want to thank you for this opportunity."

"Alright, Sora, whenever you're ready." Kairi smiled. Sora hit the play the button as the music started. He then took a deep breath as he began to sing, " _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone... Gazing at the people down below me..."_

 _"All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone... Hungry for the histories they show me..."_ Kairi, Sephie, and Jason looked up in amazement. Kitty and Rogue even stopped glaring at eachother to listen to Sora, " _All my life I memorize their faces... Knowing them as they will never know me..."_

 _"All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day... Not above them... But part of them..."_ Evan went back to recording as Sora sang, _"And out there... Living in the sun... Give me one day out there... All I ask is one..."_

 _"To hold forever... Out there... Where they all live unaware... What I'd give..."_ Kairi smiled as Sora sang, _"What I'd dare... Just to live one day... out there..."_ The music went on as Sora sang, _"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives... Through the roofs and gables I can see them..."_

 _"Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives... Heedless of the gift it is to be them..."_ Sora sang. Kitty and Rogue just stared at him in amazement, " _If I was in their skin... I'd treasure...every instant..."_

 _"Out there... Strolling by the Seine..."_ Jason smiled and nodded to the other two, " _Taste a morning out there... Like ordinary men..."_

 _"Who freely walk about there... Just one day and then...I swear I'll be content...With my share..."_ Kairi smiled as he sang, _"Won't resent...Won't despair... Old and bent... I won't care... I'll have speeeennnnnnnt...One daaaaaaaaaay...Out ttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!"_

They judges immediately started clapping and Kitty and Rogue followed shortly. Kairi smiled, "Thank you... we'll let you know if you made it in..." Sora nodded as he left the room, Sephie turned to him, "Kairi?"

"Yeah?" Kairi wondered. Sephie replied, "Marry him... you're never going to find another boy like him..." Kairi blushed as she asked, "Could the next addition step forward please?" Kitty and Rogue glared at each other once more as Kitty step forth next. Evan turned the camera towards himself, "Man, we knew Sora could sing...but that was even better than I thought it was going to be...if Sora isn't on this play I'd be shocked..."

* * *

Later, after school, Evan stepped outside, "And now for an Evan's-eye view of what it means to be a truly thrashing street skater." Evan then recorded himself skateboarding through the city, however once he was alone. Sabertooth quickly followed behind, as he was catching up to the young mutant, Evan performed a bunch of stunts with his skateboard. However, Sabertooth knocked him off his skateboard, "Hey! Watch it!" He dropped his camera as Sabertooth went after it. While, Evan was down Sabertooth looked at the older footage, _Hey, I can even see the institute through this thing."_

As the camera zoomed in Sabertooth grinned as he saw Logan enter inside. He chuckled to himself, he finally found Wolverine's hiding place.

Evan groaned as got up as he said, "Man, somebody is looking for some trouble!" After a few seconds he found his camera on the ground, "What? Oh, man. I hope it isn't busted." He quickly checked it, much to his relief, it was undamaged, "It seems to be okay."

"What's up, Daniels?" Evan looked up to see Toad standing on a rail, "What do you want, Tolansky? Look, I'm busy here."

"I heard about your movie. Check me out." Toad then performed a bunch of stunts with his powers, "Style, charisma, the Toad's got it all, yo. So start shooting already."

"Take a hike, Tolansky. I got too much respect for my craft." With that, Evan skateboarded off, much to Toads disappointment...

* * *

The next day, Evan got up as he he stretched out spikes were sent flying in all directions destroying several objects, "Oh, man. Not again."

"Up and at them, little man. Breakfast in 10." His aunt told him. She then noticed his camera, "And what's this?"

"It's a school project. I'm recording current events from the Evan Daniels perspective." Evan explained. As Storm pulled out a spike from the wall as she replied, "I don't mind the Evan Daniels perspective. But I don't think a Spyke-eye view is such a good idea."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Evan agreed. Storm told him, "I think you better let us take a look at your film before you turn it in. Understand?"

"Yeah. Sure, Auntie O." Evan promised his aunt...

* * *

Later that morning, Jean was in the bathroom still in her pajamas figuring out to wear. She thought was she looked at a dress, "Maybe the red...No." Little did she know, Evan was recording the whole thing, "Maybe the..." she then noticed the camera and covered herself, "Hey! What are you doing? Hey, get that camera out of my face now!"

She then used her telekinesis to send Evan flying and slammed the door shut. Evan groaned, "Hey, touchy-touchy! Wasn't that interesting anyway. Let's see if I can find some real action around here."

"Evan! Jean!" Evan turned to see Sora running around the institute, "I got the main part! I got the lead!"

"That's great, Sora! But I'm a little busy at the moment!" Jean said from the bathroom. Sora walked away, "Oh, sorry, Jean!" He turned to Evan, "I won't go in there if I were you. Jean's scary when she's angry."

"Now you tell me..." Evan signed before asking, "So, are you training with Ben...er...Obi-Wan, today? I wanted to record some action."

"Nah, Ben went home to get some stuff for both Keyblade and Jedi training but I think Scott and Logan are testing the Field Battle Training Sim 7 today." Sora replied. Evan nodded, "Thanks and congrats, man!" Evan then ran outside...

* * *

Logan the typed in the information on the computer, as Logan said aloud, Field Battle Training Sim 7, and Cyclops then ran through the corse. As the machines fired electric balls at them, Logan and Scott dodged them even slicing or blasting the balls. One of the machines fired a net from behind Logan so Scott warned him, "Watch your back!"

Wolverine turned just in time to cut threw the net and an electric ball. As they ran threw the coarse Evan followed them on his skateboard recording everything, "Now, that's reality TV." As the corse went on Scott was tied up on the legs and knocked him to the ground, Evan zoomed in on the fallen Cyclops before moving on, "Whoa, awesome!" As Wolverine remained on the coarse, the more lethal weapons came out. That's when Wolverine noticed Evan on the coarse who didn't realize the weapons were targeting him. Logan's eyes widened, "No! Look out!"

Wolverine knocked Evan out of the way as razor sharp disk fired at them. Wolverine the deflected the disks, sending tow to be lodged into a building while decapitating a statue while the third was send flying as it sliced off a branch of a tree. Wolverine glared at Evan, "What do you think you're doing here, bub? Those things could've taken your empty head right off!"

"I was just trying to get..." Evan tried to explain himself when Wolverine swiped his camera, "Give me that thing!" Evan complained, "Hey! Give it back!" Wolverine then hit the erase button. Spyke groaned, "Oh, man! Why'd you do that?"

"Let's just say you got on my bad side. Now, what else you got on this machine?" Wolverine asked as he rewatched the footage that he recorded so far. He watch as Evan testing out the camera zooming in on the institute and on him when new footage appeared that Evan never recalled recording. Sabertooth grinned, _"Thanks for showing me where Logan is, kid. I_ _owe you one."_

"Who the heck was that?" Evan wondered as Wolverine groweled. He then shoved the camera back to Evan as he answered, "Sabretooth."

"He's got old issues with Wolverine. And it looks like you clued him in to our location." Scott explained when the alarms went off. Wolverine glared at them as he asked sacasiticlly, "You think?" Wolverine popped his claws already knowing who it is...

* * *

Sabertooth tore the gates apart and ran on Xaviar's grounds. The security fired lasers at him but Sabertooth dodged and destroyed them all. Wolverine, Cyclops, and Evan ran up as Sabertooth grinned, "Not bad, Logan. But not good enough!"

The professor watched the whole scene from inside and contacted Wolverine telepathically, " _Logan, I thought you had prevented Sabretooth from following you here."_ Wolverine replied, _"I_ _did last time, Charles, but this time, he had help."_ Evan's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "It's all my fault! What have I done?"

As the other X-Men ran outside in uniform, Wolverine told them, "He's mine!" Wolverine and Sabertooth then began their struggle against eachother. Storm told them, "No! This is not the place for your private war!" She then struck Sabertooth with lightning sending him back as the winds continued to so Sabertooth tried to continued forward until Scott blasted him sending him flying back. But even then he won't give up, when Jean threw the concrete benches at him. However, Sabertooth won't stay down until Sora threw his Keyblade at him. Storm, Cyclops, and Sora, then all blasted him with optic blast, lighting, and fire until Sabertooth finally realized he was outmatched, This isn't over, Logan!"

He then made a run for it. Wolverine quickly followed ingoring Storm's protests, "Wolverine, no!"

Wolverine chased him untill he lost at the river, even Logan knew going threw the river would make Sabertooth's sent gone cold as he roared with irritation...

* * *

"He'll be back, you know." Wolverine told the professor later on in the day. The professor told Logan, "Well, he won't come here again. He knows the automated defenses will detect him."

"That's the problem. He'll want to get me away from here, get me alone. And to do that, he's gonna need..." Logan pointed out as the professor assumed, "A hostage?"

"Got it in one." Logan nodded. The professor frowned, "This means all the students are in danger." Wolverine replied, "Yeah, and I gotta do something about it. With Ben gone to get the stuff Sora needs for his training, I gotta do this one on my own." Evan listened in on the conversation with so much guilt, he turned to his camera, "You see the trouble you caused? If only there was some way of fixing this, this mess."

"I've gotta practice for the audition, and you're hogging the soundtrack. I'm supposed to be one of the narrators." Evan heard Rogue complained. Kitty argued, "So am I and hey, I bought it! Get your own!"

"Ladies, ladies, maybe we can all help each other out here." Evan walked up to them already getting an idea. Rogue and Kitty glared at Evan as they both demanded, "What do you want?"

"Look, you two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something important?" Evan asked. Kitty rasied an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I'll explain on the way. But just to warn you first, we might have to do a bit of improvising." He told them...

* * *

Later that day, Sabertooth watched as Kitty and Rogue rode off on a motorcycle as Evan held on with his skateboard. Sabertooth grinned, "Three little piggies all alone. Logan, you're making this too easy."

Scott was walking to the garage when Logan groweled to get his attention. Scott told him, "Just heading out for a burger." Logan told him, "No, you ain't. Until I nail that hairball, none of you are to leave the premises." Scott groaned, "Oh, man!"

"Don't even start! Now, where are the others?" Wolverine demanded. Scott replied, "Kurt's upstairs, Jean's looking for Sora, I think Sora's trying out on of his summons but I think Rogue and Kitty took off with Evan." Wolverine groweled as he marched off, Scott offered, "I'll come with you."

"No. You stay put and look after the others." Logan told him as he headed out...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jean finally found Sora outside, "Hey, Sora? Whatcha doing?" Sora turned to her, "Oh, hi, Jean! Well, I wanted to rehearse with Rogue and Kitty but I can't seem to find them anywhere but I found out one of my summons was a dog so I'm going to use him to follow their scent using Rogue's makeup."

Jean looked to the dog... Her eyes widened in horror, "Uh...Sora...isn't that a..." Sora cut her off, "Brilliant idea? Absolutely! I remember you telling me bloodhounds were experts on tracking sents, so, Jean meet Toby." Toby panted...he was indeed a bloodhound...a very, very big dog...infact he was even bigger than the mansion. Sora smiled, "Isn't he cute? Okay, Toby help me find my friends..." Sora offered the makeup as Toby took a sniff, Jean looked to Sora, "This is because Logan said no when you asked for a dog each year, isn't it?"

"What? Nooooo..." Sora denied as he perked up, "But if he finally realizes how great a pet owner I am, then so be it." Toby then sniffed for the girls as Sora took hold of his leash. Jean told Sora, "Uh...Sora? You know dogs don't usally come in that size, right?"

"What about Clifford the Big Red Dog?" Sora asked as he realized, "Oh! I think he's picked up on something!" Jean tried to explain, "But Sora, Clifford is a...!" Toby howled as he ran off sending Sora with him as Jean shouted, "FICTIONAL CHARACTER!" Sora exclaimed, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scott walked up to Jean, "Hey, Jean, Logan told us, we can't leave the mansion until he caught Sabertooth. So, have you see Sora?" Jean pointed in his direction as Scott saw Toby. His eyes widened in shock as he said, "I'll get the car started..."

* * *

Toby ran as he followed the send as Sora fell behind as he held on to the leash. Meanwhile, Kairi was walking to the Xavair institute hoping to rehearse with Sora, Kitty, and Rogue. Just then a huge dog ran past her as she saw Sora holding on to the leash, "Hi, Kairi!" Kairi just stared as she rubbed her eyes, "Man, I must've stayed up to long studying..." Kairi then turned to head home, deciding to come back another day. Jean and Scott quickly drove after them as Jean whipped the minds of people who saw the huge bloodhound...

In the park, Evan recorded Kitty and Rogue dancing to the Joesph music. Kitty was dancing much better than Rogue as Evan encouraged her, "Come on, Rogue. Get with the program. Shake that thing!

"Hey, she's got her moves. I've got mine." Rogue defended herself. Kitty continued dancing as she told her, "Yeah, girl. You gotta go with it. You're like a walking zombie or something."

"Hey, listen, Rogue, how about you shed them gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap." Evan suggested. Both Kitty and Rogue didn't like that idea as Rogue exclaimed, "What?"

"No way!" Kitty shook her head. Evan told them, "Listen to me. Just enough to rip Kitty's moves." Rogue turned to her, "It might work. Just concentrate on them." Rogue removed her glove as Kitty nodded, "Okay. But you better not like lay me out."

The two touched with the finger and immediately pulled away. Rogue groaned, "And that was, like, pretty icksome... Am I talking like her?" Evan told them, "Okay. Let's get on with it. Action!" Both Rogue and Kitty started dancing, Evan smiled and nodded,"Looking good. Looking good!"

Sabertooth roared as he charged at them. Evan, Kitty, and Rogue looked at him in fear as Sabertooth grinned as he crushed their music. He grabbed Evan and lifted him in the air, "You're mine!" Evan's eyes narrowed, "Been expecting you."

He spike popped out causing pain of Sabertooth as Evan quipped, "You gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the Spyke." Rogue moved in as Sabertooth threw him at her knocking them both down. Kitty gasped as Sabertooth charged at her, "Then I'll take you!" Kitty phased right through him causing him to crash to the ground, "Right. I am so sure."

She then turned to Evan and Rogue who were trying to get back up, when Sabertooth caught her off guard knocking her down. As Sabertooth moved on her, Rogue called out as she got back up, "Back off, ugly!" Sabertooth turned to Rogue as Rogue marched to him with her glove off but he grabbed her by the sleeves, she couldn't reach him. Thankfully, Sabertooth charged in a tackled him, "Big mistake."

"Yeah, why?" Sabertooth smirked as Wolverine replied, "Because it really ticks me off!" He then threw him to the side as Sabertooth got back up for another attack when Sora told him, "Leave them alone..."

"Spikey, go home!" Wolverine told as Sabertooth marched up to him, "Or else what?" Sora smirked, "Or else you'll be facing you kinds true enemy...the dog!" Sabertooth burst out laughing, "Aw...ain't that cute. A little doggy... What is he gonna do?! Lick me to death?!" Sabertooth laughed untill her heard huge footsteps marching to him. He looked up to see the huge bloodhound much to the others shock. Toby groweled as Sabertooth as he gulpped in fear, "H-h-hey, there, boy... E-e-easy there, boy..."

"Sick him!" Sora told Toby as he barked causing Sabertooth to run away in fear meowing like a scared cat. He ran up a big tree as Toby met the trees hight and grabbed him but the coat and began to shake him around like a new chew toy making Sabertooth scream. Everyone...even Logan bursted out laughing as Sabertooth pleaded, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I SURRENDER, LOGAN! I GIVE UP! PLEASE, JUST MAKE HIM STOP!"

Jean and Scott finally caught up and witnessed the event and bursted out laughting too. Logan whipped a tear from his eye he was laughing so hard as he told Sora, "Okay, I think he's had enough! You can tell the dog to let him down." Sora chuckled as he nodded, "Okay, Toby... You can stop now." Toby dropped Sabertooth on the ground hard as he groaned as he got back up Rogue performed the finishing touch knocking him out. Just then hair, fair grew all over her as he nails and teeth sharpened, "Awwww... And I just shaved my legs last night!"

"Nice. The finishing touch." Logan told her as he glared at Evan, "You planned this, didn't you, porcupine?"

"A little bit, yeah. The gaint dog was unexpected though..." Evan admitted as Sora petted Toby, "Good boy, Toby." Toby licked Sora as he returned to his world. Logan turned to Scott and Jean, "He didn't know about the lock down or Clifford was a fictional character did he?"

They shook their heads, as Logan then asked, "Did you wipe the memory of this from the humans who saw this?" Jean nodded as Logan told them, "Fine, then I'll let you three off with a warning..." Sora, Jean, and Scott signed in relief as Logan turned to Evan, "As for you...don't do it again! If it wasn't for Sora, Toby, and I, you could've all been killed. And don't give me them puppy-dog eyes, half-pint. You're three are all grounded!"

"Um...For how long?" Evan asked. Logan picked up Sabertooth as he replied, "I don't know. Until she-wolf there gets a haircut anyway." Rogue stuck her tongue out at Evan as he told them all, "Now let's go."

"What are you gonna do with Sabretooth now?" Kitty asked. Evan nodded, "Yeah. Scott said you two have been duking it out for years." Wolverine replied, "He and I got unfinished business."

"So, what's gonna happen to him?" Rogue wondered as her voice got a little deeper. Logan smirked, "Oh, he'll get a little cooling-off period." Sora smiled, "So...Logan?" Wolverine replied, "No...Sora. I still haven't changed my mind. You're still not getting a dog."

"Why not?" Sora groaned. Logan replied, "Did Toby had to make any stops on they way here?" Sora, Jean, and Cyclops all turned to eachother and laughed nervously. Jean shrugged, "Oh...nowhere important..."

* * *

Mystique headed out from her off and unlocked her new car that she replaced because of Toad. She looked up much to her shock to find it covered in... Mystique exclaimed, "What the fu..."

* * *

Hours later, the Blackbird hovered over antarctica and Sbaertooth was thrown out into the ice and snow. He woke up as he groaned, "Where am I? Cannot remember." The professor gave one last look as blackbird closed as they flew off...

* * *

A couple weeks later, opening night was about to begin as everyone took their seats. Jean turned to Scott, "Can't wait to see them." Storm turned to the professor, "Here we go."

* * *

At the same time, the video for Evan's report was about to begin. It was labeled, "Family." Evan spoke up, "Welcome to Bayville, my new home. It's laid-back here compared to New York, but I'm getting used to it." Evan was performing a bunch of stunts with his skateboard, "That's me, Evan Daniels, thrashing skater. This film is about what's important to me, and that's my family."

"These guys aren't my real family. But they've kind of taken me in, you know? Like any family, we're all different." Evan explained as Scott was washing his car, "That's Scott. He's cool, but can be kind of stiff."

Kurt threw a sponge at him and laughed as Evan continued, "Kurt usually takes care of that problem." Kurt the sprayed the camera with the hose. The scene changed of Jean making a head statue of the professor, "The prof's like my new dad. He's all right, and so is Jean. That girl's got looks and talent." The professor was kind enough to model for her.

Storm was then seen playing on the piano, "That's Auntie Ororo at the piano. "She's a real classy lady." It the showed footage of Rogue and Kitty dancing, "And speaking of classy ladies, check out Rogue and Kitty. Man, they got the moves."

"And so does Kurt. He likes to party!" Footage of Kurt dancing on the lunch table was shown. It the showed Obi-Wan try to teach Sora to mediate, "The man who looks like an old hermit is Ben. He maybe seen as kinda weird but he's actually pretty cool." Sora tried mediating but fell asleep instead, "Sora is like the brother we never had while he still my act like a child, he'll always be there for you...it's actually hard not to like him." Ben signed as he woke Sora up who he smiled sheepishly in response. The footage the changed to Kitty typing on her computer, "We usually all get along pretty good, you know?" Kitty the stopped typing to snap a quick photo at Evan who was recording her. It the showed Jean kicking Evan out, "But even when someone's mad at me, they're still there when I need help. That's what being a family's all about."

It the showed Kairi, Rogue, and Kitty as they performed, Kitty sang, _"Reuben was the eldest of the children of Israel.._

 _"With Simeon and Levi the next in line..."_ Rogue sang. Kairi added, _"Napthali and Isaachar with Asher and Dan..."_

 _"Zebulun and Gad took the total to nine..."_ Kitty sang as the actors of the brothers came out. The three sang, _"Jacob! Jacob and sons!"_

 _"Benjamin and Judah, which leaves only one..."_ Rogue sang as the sung together, _"Jacob! Jacob and sons!"_

 _"Joseph! Jacob's favorite son!"_ Kairi sang as Sora walked on stage to hug Jacob as Kairi winked at him. Peitro crossed his arms annyoned how his brother got in the play and not him as Evan continued, "Hanging tight through the good times and bad. And these guys always hang tight."

 _"Jacob! Jacob and sons! Jacob! Jacob and sons! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob and ssssssssooooooooonnnnnnnnnnsssssssssss!"_ Kairi, Rogue, and Kitty sang as everyone cheered for them as Evan probably said, "So this film's dedicated to my new family."

The word "end" appeared as the play continued but the film ended...

* * *

**Well, that will end today's chapter! Wow, I think happened this chapter! And there's a for quite a few changes, like I said of the Star Wars program it was the Star Terk program. I know in real life it's really called the Star Wars program but for the sake of the story I change the name. Also, instead of Dracula, the play was Joesph and the** **Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Why? Because I can! Also I don't own that musical either. It belongs to it's rightful owners. Also, if you not sure who Toby is, he was from the great mouse detective. Great Disney Movie by the way. I need to watch that movie again some day. Alright, next time, Sora wins back stage passes to the Dazzler concert, and the professor sends him and Wolverine to recruit her. Sora brings Kairi along with for her birthday but the three are followed by the Brotherhood when Sora accidentally take them all to a new world. As the heroes join forces with a street rat, a monkey, a magic carpet, and a genie to help win the heart of the princess, the Brotherhood join forces with an evil sorcerer and his talking parrot to take over that world. Can Kairi forgive Sora for not being honest with her? Can Sora and Wolverine convice Dazzler to join the X-Men? Can they all work together to stop the Royal Visor and the Brotherhood? Will they be able to free the crazy Genie? Well,** **_Come on down..._ ** **_Come on in..._ ** **_Let the magic begin... To_ ** **_another Arabian Night!_ ** **_Arabian Nights..._ ** **_Like Arabian Days..._ ** **_More often than naught..._ ** **_Are hotter than hot..._ ** **_In a lot of good ways!_ ** **_Arabian Nights... '_ ** **_Neath Arabian moons..._ ** **_A fool off his guard..._ ** **_Could fall and fall hard..._ ** **_Out there on the dunes!_ Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Arabian Nights

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I planned it to be...in fact this might be the longest chapter I've ever written (Until I wrote that recap chapter in Kingdom Hearts: Divided Hearts, if you're a DC and KH fan check it out)... but it was totally worth it!**

**Well, with that out of the was let's begin this _dazzling_ chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Arabian Nights

"I'm sorry? Who exactly is Dazzler again?" Sora asked. Riku replied as they headed home from, "Dazzler is one of Kairi's favorite singers. In fact, she is one of the most famous music artist to date and has the best light shows." Sora raised an eyebrow, "Light shows?"

"Yeah, in her live performances, she has these amazing light shows but no one has figured out how she's ever done it." Riku explained. Sora thought, "Interesting?" He wondered if this Dazzler could be a new mutant. Riku replied, "The point is if you could somehow get her to even one of her concerts, you'd make her the happiest girl alive. She'd love you probably forever for it. It'd be the perfect gift for her birthday but if anyone can find a way maybe you're professor can, you did say he has taken you on long trips to recruit new students, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the suggestion Riku...and the ride home." Sora replied as he got out of the car. Riku nodded, "You're welcome. And good luck... You'll need it." Sora nodded, he had to get those tickets somehow, but first he need to check on a theory...

* * *

"Your theory is correct, Sora. Miss. Blaire is indeed a mutant. In fact, Cerebro had picked her up using her powers on every concert she ever had." The professor told Sora. He nodded, "So, if we know she's a mutant, why haven't we tried to recruit her?"

"Sora, you must understand that Dazzler is quite a popular super star. Even for me, it's like trying to get a meeting with the president... Without using my powers."

"So, what you're say is, you would try to recruit her if you could but you have yet to find away without freaking her out? And any other way is almost impossible..." Sora assumed. The professor nodded as Sora signed when he perked up, "Maybe we might know someone who can..."

* * *

Sora knocked on Rogue and Kitty's door, as Kitty opened, "Hey, Kitty could you help me out with something?" Kitty smiled, "Sure, what do like you need?" Sora replied, "Well, it's kinda a Kairi as well as an X-Men topic...but say you wanted to meet with Dazzler, how would you do it?"

Kitty flipped on the radio as Rogue groaned, "Will you stop playing the infernal music?!" Kitty replied, "Relax Rogue. I'm just helping Sora out, I'll put on headphones after words." She then turned to Sora, "Okay, Sora. If you, Kairi, or the professor want to meet Dazzler is backstage passes and you can only win them on these kind of contest. Now get out your phone cause you going to totally need it...now listen to the rules." Sora complied and both he and Katie got out their phones as radio announcer said, " _To the next 99 callers who can guess the phrase that pays can win three free back stage passes to Dazzler."_

Now, Sora you need to time just right because otherwise any could..." Kitty started when the Radio announcer said, "Congratulations lucky caller 99. _Anything you'd like to say?_ "

"Yes, I'm Sora Skywalker, and what exactly is a phrase that pays?" Sora asked on the phone. Kitty and Rogue both palmed themselves, as the announcer replied, " _Hey, that's the phrase that pays, Sora Skywalker! I_ _hope you've cleared your Saturday schedule, because tomorrow, you and two lucky friends are going to be hanging backstage with the one and only Dazzler!"_ Kitty's and Rogue's eyes widened, say what?! _"Now here's how to get your backstage passes..."_ Kitty turned off the radio as she said, "I don't believe! I've been trying to win those passes since Dazzler's first album came out...only for Sora to get on the first try!"

"Actually, I'm not that surprised... Knowing Sora this long I bet he can even met the president one day." Rogue admitted. Sora nodded as he wrote down the information, "Yeah, thanks, mister!" He hung up as he turned to Kitty, "Thanks for the help Kitty. Along he he never did tell me what a phrase that pays! So, I guess tomorrow I'm going with Kairi to see Dazzler, and wee if we can recuit her...you want in?"

"Sora, I loved too. In fact it totally make all my dreams come true but one slight problem...I'm like still grounded for the stunt against Sabretooth." Kitty replied. As Sora turned to Rogue, "Really? Because Rogue looks like she's back to normal for me."

Rogue then rolled up her pants reveal her legs were still covered in fur. Sora's eyes widened, "Oh, Sorry! I guess that means you and Evan's out too, huh?"

"Ya think? Sorry, Sora. Looks like you're going to find someone else." Rogue replied. Sora search the whole school but they were all busy, Storm had a family meet with Evan about his last choices, Kurt was in detention for not making to school on time... Again. Jean had to catch up on her science homework. And when it came to Scott he found him in infirmary with his four limbs in cast, when Sora tried to ask him what happen Scott simply said, "Don't ask."

Sora stood the middle in the mansion and exclaimed, "Isn't there anyone who's doesn't have anything to do that can go on a mission with me?!" Sora signed when a familiar voice spoke, "What kind of mission?" Sora turned to see Logan leaning on the wall drinking a beer as Sora replied, "A...recruit mission?"

"Is it dangerous?" Logan asked. Sora shrugged, "It could be...I mean, the Brotherhood, Vanitas, and the Unversed. Plus, there a chance I might go to another world and we gotta do without Kairi finding out our secret..." Logan replied, "Well, spikey, you caught me at a lucky break, I'll take you and your girlfriend myself..."

"REALLY?!" Sora beamed. Logan nodded, "Just tell me when and where?" Sora quickly pulled out the instructions, "Uh...tomorrow afternoon at Hollywood."

"Alright, tell your girl the news and we'll head out first thing." Logan told him. Sora ran up to hug Logan, "Thank you so much, Mr. Logan!"

Logan stopped him when he said, "One condition..."

"No hugs?" Sora guessed. Logan nodded, "Got it in one." Sora nodded as he ran to Kairi's house...

* * *

Kairi received a knock on the door as she went to open it. She was immediately shoved flowers in her face, she moved them to the side to she Pietro smirking at her, as Kairi signed, "What do you want now, Pietro?"

"Look after you chose Sora over me for the musical, I wanted to show you that I have no hard feelings with you...so when do you want to go?"

"Go where?" Kairi asked already having a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. Pietro replied, "On our date of course!" Kairi warned him, "My dad's just upstairs, all I need to do is scream and he'll send the guards here in seconds."

"C'mon, give me a chance!" Pietro tried again. When Kairi told him, "Look...even if you were a decent guy, I still wouldn't go out with you because I'm dating someone else!"

"What?! Who would you choose to date over me?!" Pietro demanded when Sora called out, "Hey, Kairi!" Pietro's eyes widened, "Oh no! You didn't..."

Meanwhile, his friends laughed silently away as they watched the whole event. Pietro was going to show off his dating skills by making the mayor's daughter his date instead they laughed in amusement as Lance chuckled, "She totally did!"

"You choose SORA TO BE YOUR DATE!" Pietro exclaimed as his eyes twitched. Sora walk to the doorstep as he said, "Oh, hey, Pietro. I didn't see you there."

"HOW COULD YOU PICK THIS IDOT INSTEAD OF ME?!" Pietro demanded. Kairi smiled as she shrugged, "What can I say? He's a nice and sweet guy. Everything you're not!" She then turned to Sora, "Hey, Sora... what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday..." he handed her an envelope. Kairi smiled sweetly, "Aw...Thanks, Sora!" As Kairi opened the envelope, Pietro laughed, "A card? Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Kairi the screamed for joy causing the guards to attack Peitro and not Sora for some reason. Kairi beamed, "Back stage passes to meet Dazzler! How did you know? Scratch that! How did you get these?! These things are almost impossible to get!"

"I won them in the contest. I asked the professor and he's paying for the trip there while Mr. Logan will be looking after us... if that's alright with you of course..."

Kairi just grabbed her luggage from nowhere and they were all packed, "So, when do we leave?" Sora was unsure how to respond as Kairi told him, "It pays to be prepared."

Sora smiled, "Awesome... anyways it's tomorrow. We leave at 9:00 so we can get there early..."

"Sounds good to me... I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi smiled as she kissed him on the check making him blush. Meanwhile, Pietro was thrown out, as a security guard told him, "Next time, we're throwing you in prison, kid."

"Slick moves, yo!" Toad laughed as the others joined him. Pietro glared at Sora, "I don't get it! She hates me but loves him. What does he has that I don't."

"Manners." Lance pointed out as Fred added, "Tons of friends and talents."

"He's known her longer than you have." Toad pointed out. Fred then asked, "What did he get her that made her so excited?"

"Backstage passes to see Dazzler..." Pietro grumbled. Lance was shocked, "Dang maybe we should go to him for love advice."

"Don't you hate too!" Pietro asked. Lance nodded, "Heck yeah! But he does have great taste when giving gifts to a girl." Toad and Fred nodded. Pietro groaned, "Fine... but he's also going with an X-Man which means they're there to recruit a new mutant."

"Okay, so what do we do about it, tell Mystique?" Toad asked. Pietro told them, "We don't need her, we can handle this ourselves." Fred asked, "How exactly gonna get to Hollywood without her?" Pietro told them, "Just leave that to me!"

* * *

The next day, Pietro broke into Mystique's house and snuck around to get anything they could use to get to Hollywood. As he ran around the house, a voice asked, "Looking for something?" Pietro turned to see Vanitas leaning on a corner of tell wall. Pietro told him, "It's none of you're business. So, are you going to rattle on me?"

"How old do you think I am? Five?" Vanitas chuckled, "So, you want to go to Hollywood to mess with Sora, his date, and get a possible new recruit, eh?" Pietro exclaimed, "I knew it! There is a new mutant! Who is it?"

"I'll answer that question and even help you if you answer mine... Do you hate Sora?" He asked. Pietro nodded without a second thought as Vanitas laughed, "Have you team meet with me outside. You'll be going after Dazzler, and I'll take you too her myself." Pietro smirked...

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're actually going to meet Dazzler today!" Kairi smiled as they got off the plane. Logan signed, "I can't believe you've said that for the tenth time now." Sora just told him, "Relax, she's just excited."

As they went to the taxi, Wolverine grumbled, "I better see some action on this mission." A few hours later they arrived at the place, the guard the stood watch asked, "Back stage passes?" They showed their's to him, as he guard nodded, "Follow me."

As he opened the door every quickly followed him inside. As they walked through the hallway, they eventually stopped at the door labeled with a star, "Miss Blarie? You're fans are here to see you."

"Send them right in." She said in response. He opened to door to see Dazzler there in here causal clothes. Kairi beamed, "Oh my Gosh, Dazzler! I'm Kairi and I'm a huge fan of your work!"

Sora told her, "Easy there, Kairi. Let's not scare the superstar." Kairi blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..." Dazzler just chuckled, "It's okay... I get that allot. Kairi, huh? So, who's your boyfriend?"

Sora blushed at the word boyfriend as Sora introduced himself, "I'm Sora and I gotta be honest with you, I never heard of you until our friend, Riku, told me about you."

"It's quite alright, Sora. So, your the one to win the contest...you're very sweet trying to win them for your girlfriend." Dazzler smiled as she turned to Logan, "So, who's father are you?"

"Neither, I'm actually one of Sora's teachers at the Xavier Institute. Call me Logan." Logan told her. Sora added, "It's the a school for the gifted..."

"Really? That's cool!" She replied. Kairi then smiled politely as she said, "Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you, Dazzler."

"It's nice to meet the three of you but Dazzler's only my performance name. My name is Allison Blarie, call me Ali. All my friends do."

Meanwhile on the outside of the door where the guard left to return to his position a corridor of darkness opened as Quicksilver, Blob, Avalanche, and Toad stepped out. Toad wondered, "How'd did you convince mask boy to bring us here?"

"I have my ways, now shhh!" Quicksilver smirked as he slushed Toad. They gently learned on the door. Sora wondered, "So, Ali, I've heard you have light shows for your concerts, how are you able to do them."

"Here, I'll show but only if you three keep it a secret." She told them. They nodded as she turned on some music just the lights from herself appeared amazing the three of them as she explained, "I transduce sonic vibrations which leave my body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum, and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. Sounds as different as a car crash and a symphonic passage both produce convertible incoming acoustic vibrations. Although I prefer to use music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to my ears, but the steady beat of contemporary music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. I can control it whatever color or shape it's going to be, it's also a great defense when I'm in a jam but I prefer to help and entertain people than harm them."

"Cool." Kairi smiled. Sora was shocked Kairi was taking this so well. He always felt bad about not tell Kairi about his own powers and secrets he had to keep from her. He wished he could tell her the truth but for his friends shakes, he couldn't. What if she didn't love him anymore if she knew? Little did he know, he Keyblade appeared in his hand. Logan whispered, "Kid, put that away before you're girl sees." Sora looked to his Keyblade as he tried, "I can't! Another world must need me!"

"Okay, maybe if we move far enough, we can take care of this problem without her getting dragged along without getting noticed..." Until Dazzler smiled as she turned off the music, "Hey, I didn't know you boyfriend had gifts too." Kairi shook her head, "But Sora doesn't have any..." Kairi turned to see Sora's Keyblade, "Sora? Where did you get that key?"

Sora and Logan both knew they were in trouble. Just then light shined from the Keyblade blinding everyone but Dazzler as she stated, "This is so cool." Meanwhile outside Quicksilver wondered, "Hey, what's going on in there?" He tried to open the door but it was locked, he turned to Blob, "Fred! Get this door opened!"

"Outta my way!" Blob said as he knocked the door down, the light blinded them too as the eight disappeared...

* * *

When the light show was over Sora, Logan, Ali, and Kairi all stood in the middle of the desert at night. Kairi wondered, "What the...how did we get here?!" Sora winced as Logan signed, "Yeah, this ain't going to be pretty..." Sora signed, "Yeah...that's my fault. I can't exactly control it yet but one of the abilities I have I can take myself and others to another world..."

"What?!" Kairi exclaimed while Dazzler exclaimed, "This is so amazing! I didn't think there were others like me!" Logan replied, "Well, we've been doing our best to keep a low profile." Kairi glared at Sora, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I...I...just couldn't..." Sora frowned. Kairi demanded, "Couldn't or wouldn't?!"

"Easy there, princess. Let's just focus on finding our way back." Logan told her. He turned to Sora, "Alright, spikey, try to find us a keyhole to help,us get home." Sora nodded as they walked off towards the dessert. Meanwhile, in the desert the Brotherhood was getting up as Toad was currently panicking, "We're in the desert...we're in the desert without any food or water...we're going to die...We're going to die...I don't wanna die...I'm too young to die..." Lance grabbed him, "Pull yourself together, Toad. We're not going to die."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Fred asked. Pietro said as he guested to Sora's group, "We follow them. Somehow, Sora's responsible for bringing us here, we'll make him take us back." Blob grinned, "By any means necessary..." As they followed quietly behind camels walked past them as music started playing, Kairi wondered now what. Sora thought, "Oh, people are going to sing randomly."

"You say that like it's normal." Ali wondered. Sora smiled, "Hey, I've outta the 2 of 3 of the worlds I've been so far, they usually have this." One of the camel riders sang, _"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place... Where the caravan camels roam..."_

 _"Where it's flat and immense...And the heat is intense..."_ Sang another. As another rider commented, _"It's barbaric, but hey, it's home..._

 _"When the winds from the East... And the suns from the West...And the sand in the glass is right..."_ Sang another rider as another joined in, "Come on down, stop on by...Hop a carpet and fly..." As the three sang, _"To another Arabian night..."_ Sora smiled as Logan groaned, "I'm so not look forward to this..."

 _"Follow me to a place... Where incredible feats... Are routine every hour or so..."_ Sora sang as Ali smiled as Kairi and Logan just stared at him as he continued, " _Where enchantment runs rampant... It's wild in the streets... Open Sesame, here we go... See the dervishes dance... In ridiculous pants... Then romance to your heart's delight... Come on down..."_

 _"Come on in..."_ Camel riders sang as they sung together, _"Let the magic begin... It's another Arabian Night..."_ The music when loud as they all sung, " _Arabian Nights... Like Arabian Days... More often than naught... Are hotter than hot... In a lot of good ways! Arabian Nights... 'Neath Arabian moons... A fool off his guard... Could fall and fall hard... Out there on the dunes..."_

 _"In that magical place... In that mystical land... There's a Genie inside every door..."_ The camels all sang as the Brotherhood just stared in confusion, as Toad stated, "This is weird, and that's coming from me of all people, yo."

 _"He'll do all your bidding... Your wish, his command..."_ They sung as Sora added, _"It's demeaning, but hey here we are..."_ He joined the other camel riders as they sung, _"Unbelievable, yes... An unethical mess... Nonetheless, no one's very contrived... Do come here anew... Come to a land where any mountain can move... A land of high and treat with tricky logistics... Like prophets and Mystics..."_ As Sora sang, _"And I've got statistics to prove! It's another Arabian Night!"_

Sora stopped sing before turning to others, "Okay as you can see, our world's rules are different than ours. Animals and inanimate objects could actually talk and often be wise... They might not have discovered electricity yet... Oh! and did I mention... Everybody SINGS!" Ali, joined Sora, and the cammel rifers, _"Arabian Nights... Like Arabian Days... More often than naught... Are hotter than hot!"_

 _"In a lot of good ways!"_ Sora sang. Then Dazzler and the camels riders joined him, _"Arabian Nights... 'Neath Arabian moons... A fool off his guard... Could fall and fall hard... Out there on the dunes..."_ As the cammel riders walked off, Ali commented, "That was some nice singing, Sora."

"Thanks." Sora smiled as he turned to Kairi who was still had her arms crossed and looked away from him. Sora signed, he was hoping she will eventually forgive her. Logan stated, "So, the songs over. Now what?"

Sora was about to answer when near them a giant panther head popped out of the ground and a young man, a monkey, and old man stood in front of it. The panther asked, "Who disturbs my slumber?" The young man replied, "It is I, Aladdin."

"Proceed." He told Aladdin as the panther told him, "Touch nothing but the lamp." The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin." Sora, Kairi, and Ali stated in amazement, "Whoa!"

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." The old man told Aladdin. The young man turned to his money who was hiding under the shoulder of his vest in fear, "C'mon, Abu." As Aladdin and Abu head down the stairs as Sora told his group, "Let's follow him."

"Why?" Kairi wondered. Sora answered, "I'm not sure but the Keyhole could be down there as well as our way home." Kairi signed as Logan told them, ,"Then let's move but quickly and quietly so the old man dosen't see us." They nodded as the four rushed past the old man and entered the cave. As they descend the staircase they Brotherhood appeared behind them, Pietro told the others, "After them!"

They ran to follow but were stopped by the old man, "Stop right there, boys." Quicksilver told him, "Outta the way, old man!" His eyes narrowed as he told them, "I'm not an old man." Red smoke surrounded him as he revealed his true form in robes and a snake staff shock the brotherhood as he exclaimed, "I am Jafar...the Royal Visor of Agrabah! And soon to be it's sultan!"

"Uh...don't mind us, sir...we don't mean to cause any trouble..." Toad said in fear. Quicksilver ran around Jafar in supersonic speeds, "Speak for yourself, Toad. What's a visor such as yourself doing in the middle of the desert." Jafar was actually interested in Quicksilver, "How interesting...it seems like you lads are no conman folk as well. Let me guess, you not around here...another world perhaps."

"Another world?" Blob wondered. Toad questioned, "Your a freaking E.T.?!" Jafar chuckled, "Oh, no! I'm human like you but humans don't simple just appear on just the world you know. But I am curious...how did you four receive such power..."

"We're mutants. We were born with our gifts but unlike those goody-two shoes X-Men we don't hide like cowards. We plan to rule over our world." Quicksilver stated. Jafar grinned, "Very intriguing...don't you think Iago?" Just then a parrot landed on Jafar's shoulder, "Oh definitely...hey, we could use people like these when we take over."

"Indeed we could." Jafar turned to the Brotherhood, "It seems we have something in comman! I too wish to rule over my world as Sultan. But why rule one world when we could rule thousands, together we can rule like kings." Toad smiles, "You mean we can get like riches..." Blob licked his lips, "Food..." Pietro grinned,"Babes?" Jafar smirked, "Anything your heart's desire."

"Alright, we're interested. But what's the catch?" Lance asked. Jafar answered as he placed his hand out, "All you need to do is serve me...nothing more." Pietro placed his hand on his, "I'm in." Toad shrugged, "Beats working for Mystique." Blob smiled, "Same here." Lance grinned, "Alright...we're in!" Jafar grinned, "A wish choice indeed boys!"

"Alright...what do we need to do?" Quicksilver asked. Jafar just told them, "We need to do nothing but wait...with any luck...that street rat and your enemies will do the work for us. And once that's done, simply dispose of them." They all grinned evilly...

* * *

Once they reached the bottom, they entered a golden chamber filled with treasure. Everyone was amazed as Sora commented, "Man, just a hand full of this stuff could make us richer than anyone on Earth." Dazzler nodded, "Yeah, and it's left completely unguarded." Logan eyes narrowed, "Yeah, it's to easy. You all heard the cave, we can't touch nothing except this lamp. The rest could be a trap." Sora nodded, "Got it...don't touch the gold..." They then heard a monkey screeching, they all ran to see Aladdin and Abu surrounded by Unversed. Aladdin wondered, "Where did all these monsters come from?!"

Kairi whispered, "Guys...we've got to do something." Ali nodded, "Yeah but what..."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and leaped into action as he cut down an Unversed as he turned to Aladdin, "It looks like you two could use a hand."

"Thanks, we were starting to get a little overwhelmed here!" Aladdin smiled in appreciation. Logan grinned, "Finally! Some action!" He popped out his claws much to Kairi and Dazzler's shock as he leaped in and helped Sora and Aladdin fight the Unversed. Just then, Unversed appeared behind Kairi and Dazzler. Quickly, Ali turned on her music on her phone as she charged her powers and fired beams of light to defend them. Kairi said, "Thanks!"

When the Unversed we're defeated, everyone stood down. Aladdin turned to Sora, "We would have been goners if it wasn't for you. Thanks. I'm Aladdin, the terrified monkey is Abu."

"I'm Sora! This is Logan, Allison, and Kairi. It's nice to meet you." Sora smiled as everyone nodded as they were introduced. Aladdin smiled, "The feelings mutual. So, what are you for doing in the Cave of Wonders?"

"We...uh...got lost...we were trying to find home when we saw you enter this cave." Kairi tried to explain. Logan wondered, "What's a kid like you all the way out here?" Aladdin replied, "You see, there this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But, she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me. And the law says only a prince can marry a princess. The old man promised if I got him the lamp, I could get an award that's will get me at least noticed."

Sora thought about it, he felt the same way about Kairi. He'd do anything just to be with her. He just hope she'd eventually forgive him, so he offered, "Say, maybe we can help you out."

"You do that?" Aladdin asked. Sora nodded, "Sure." The young man smiled, "Thanks, Sora! Maybe with any luck, maybe I get you guys back home." He then turned deeper into the cave, "That lamps gotta be around her somewhere...let's keep an eye open." As they looked for the lamp, Logan commented, "We can't take you anywhere without you helping someone..."

"I guess not...besides, maybe he can help us find the Keyhole." Sora smiled. Kairi smiled lightly too glad Sora was willing to help those in need but was still upset that he hadn't been honest with her. The four followed Aladdin as Abu gave one last look at the treasure before moving on through the room when the carpet rose off the floor and began following them. Abu was getting the feeling they're being followed. He turned, "Huh?"

The carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Abu turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Abu runs to Aladdin and tugs his pant leg as he called out, "Aladdin! Aladdin!"

"Abu, will ya knock it off?" He told him. Again the carpet followed, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumped to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When Abu jumps around, carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance. Carpet reaches down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second, until carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu jumps on Sora, Ali, Kairi, and Logan tackles Aladdin. Logan asked, "What's wrong with the fur ball?"

"Abu, what are you... crazy?" Aladdin turns his head to look at the carpet. The carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. Everyone stared in amazement as Aladdin stated, "A magic carpet!" Ali knelt down and smiled, "C'mon. C'mon out. We're not gonna hurt you.

The carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up ABU's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Aladdin and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Aladdin's shoulder as he told him, "Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite."

The carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him as Abu snatched it. The monkey shakes his fist and screeches at it. Carpet begins to walk away, sadly. Sora called out, "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around them. Kairi and Alir laughed as Aladdin smiled, "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Carpet motions for them to follow it. Aladdin smiled, "I think he knows where it is." Everyone quickly followed. They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top o the pillar is a beam of light. Aladdin began to cross the bridge as he told the others, "Wait here!"

"I tag along in case more monsters show up." Logan told him. Aladdin smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Logan. Let's go!" As they crossed the bridge, Sora, Ali, and Kairi sat down Carpet and Abu, the monkey turned as it noticed something, "Oh. Huh?"

Abu sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. Abu is hypnotically drawn to it. Aladdin and Logan climbed the

stairs quickly. Carpet saw Abu and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Aladdin and Logan finally reaches the magic lamp. As Aladdin picked it up as Logan asked, "Is this the thing the old man sent you here for." Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. But what I can't believe is this is it? This is what we came all the way down here to..." He looks down and sees Abu break free of carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel. Aladdin called out, "Abu... NO!"

Sora, Kairi, and Ali turned just in time to see Abu grabbed the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake, as the cave spoke, "Infidels!

"Uh oh!" Abu muttered as he places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava as the cave spoke, "You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!" Logan ordered, "Move kid!" Both Aladdin and Logan races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and they skies down until he flies into the air. The water had turned into lava. They were falling toward it, when all of a sudden carpet appears and catches him. Abu, Sora, Kairi, and Ali were standing on one of the rocks of the bridge trying to keep balance. They looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Kairi was worried, "This is not how I thought my day would go..." The others nodded, "Same here!" Then carpet races over and they jumped on carpet just as the last rock exploded. Logan told them, "That's everyone!"

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Aladdin told the magic carpet. They race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Wolverine cut down the ones, Carpet look like he was going to miss. Abu grabs Aladdin's head and covers his eyes as he told Abu, "Abu, this is no time to panic!" Once he pulled Abu off his head and sees they are flying towards a wall. The teens gasped, as Aladdin told them, "Start panicking."

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Sora summoned his Keyblade a plugged it to the wall as he caught Kairi, "Hold on! Climb onto my back so I can get you out of here!"

Kairi nodded as she did so. As Sora used his hand grab on to a crack, he began to climb up to the entrance as Wolverine followed using his claws to climb up as he carried Dazzler. Aladdin managed grabbed onto the rock wall near the entrance and held on. He sees the old man at the top, within reach. He exclaimed, "Help me out!"

"Throw me the lamp!" He demanded. Aladdin told him, "I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!" The old man demanded. Aladdin reaches in and pulls out the magic lamp. He hands it up, and the old man raises it above his head, "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!"

As the old man put the lamp away, Aladdin had begun to climb out with the assistance of Abu. But the old man kicks aside Abu and grabs Aladdin's wrist. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward... Your eternal reward." He explained as he pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Aladdin, when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams in pain, but lets go of Aladdin, who falls into the cave. The old man then preceded to throw Abu into the cave as well. As they fell the four heroes began to lose grip as the began to fall too. Sora quickly shield Kairi so he would take most of the impact. Carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, but then it did. It races up and catches Aladdin and the others. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, as Avalanche used his powers to sinks back into the sand for good. Jafar pulls off his disguise and back to his regular clothes. He chuckled, "Excellent work, Avalanche... Heh heh heh! It's ours. It's all ours for the taking! I..." He couldn't find it in his pocket, "...where is it? No. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So, what's the big deal on this lamp anyways?" Fred asked as Iago explained, "To put it short, that lamp would have given us the power to overthrow the Sultan." Lance groaned, "So, we're back to square one!"

"I'm not beaten yet. Quickly, we must return to the palace to figure out a backup plan. Follow me!" Jafar told them. The Brotherhood followed only for Pietro to give on last look where he last saw his foster brother before smirking to move on. Look like he would be Magento's favorite now...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the princess, Jasmine sat on her bed, next to her pet tiger, Rajah who looked sad. She had just me this boy in the ally, the one nice decent guy who she liked but Jafar had him executed before she could get the chance to learn his name. Just then her father, The sultan walks in, "Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Jafar...has...done something... terrible." She looked up after crying for a long time. Her father sat beside her, "There, there, there, my child... we'll set it right Now, tell me everything..."

* * *

Back in the cave, Kairi was the first to get up as she saw the unconscious Sora as she gasped, "Sora!" She shook him, "Get up! Please, oh, please get up." Sora groaned as he got up, "Oh, my head." Kairi beamed as she hugged him, "You're okay!" But then she remembered that he lied to her about before. Sora signed, "Look, I'm sorry for dragging into this, and I'm sorry I kept this all from you. I promise to explain everything to you..."

"Everything?" Kairi raised an eyebrow. Sora nodded, "Yes everything. I promise once we get out of here, now could you help me check on the others." Kairi turned to Ali, Logan, Abu, and Aladdin as she nodded, "Alright..."

As she helped Ali up they then went to check on Logan. Ali suggested, "Let's check him for injuries. He was hurt pretty bad as we fell." They were about to do so, when Logan stopped them as he got up, "Don't bother. I heal very quickly." Ali nodded, "Okay, that's cool." As Aladdin lied unconscious on the carpet, Sora and Abu tried to wake him. As Abu chattered, "Oh, oh. Aladdin? Wake up. Aladdin."

Carpet rose up, lifting Aladdin up. He awakes slowly, "Oh, my head." He looks at the entrance sealed in. Sora signed, "Yeah, we're trapped. " Aladdin eyes as narrowed as he stared at where the entrance once was, shaking his fists, "That two faced son-of-a-jackal!"

"Easy, kid. The old man's long gone by now." Logan told him. Aladdin signed, "Yeah, you're right. Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Abu smirked as he pulled out the lamp, "Aha!"

"Why, you hairy little thief!" Aladdin smirked as he took the lamp. Kairi giggled as she petted Abu, "He must have swiped from him before we got trapped in here."

"What I don't get why he was so obsessed with this thing, he'd be willing to kill over it." Ali said. Aladdin wondered, "Yeah, it looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk... Hey, I think there's something written here."

"Can you read it?" Sora asked. Aladdin replied, I don't know. It's hard to make out."

He rubs the lamp in hopes of reading it better. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow, but Aladdin holds onto the lamp, as Sora, Logan, and Dazzler got into their battle stances as a blue man appeared through the smoke, "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!"

He hung Aladdin and the others on nearby rocks much to Logan's annoyance. Then he pulls his head off and spun it around, yelling as he does so, "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!"

As carpet pulls them each down to the ground, the blue man uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? As he sticks the mic in Aladdin's face, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Al-uh-Aladdin." He replied unsure what was going on. The blue man then said his name as if he's discovered something major, "Aladdin!" A neon sign lights up with

Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights. The a sign changes to reflect the the blue man, "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?' Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'" The man disappears, then a blue dog wrapped in plaid jumps in panting. Kairi asked, "You guys are seeing this too, right?"

"Kairi... this is on a whole new level of weird... even for us." Sora told her. Aladdin added, "We must have hit our heads harder than we thought."

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The man asked still as the dog before he poofs into smoke, then back to his true form. Abu screeches wildly as the man apologized, "Oh, sorry Cheetah... hope I didn't singe the fur! And who are the rest of you? Who are you're friends?

"Uhh...Sora, Kairi, Ali, and Logan." Sora introduced himself and the others as the blue man appeared next to Logan, "You know, I always pictured you more of a Steve Bum or Hugh Jackman but I must say you're doing great in this series." He then disappeared as Logan growled, "What the heck are you?!" Then the blue man recognized carpet, "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and high fives him before turning back to Aladdin, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He then lifts his beer-gut, "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm... your master?" Aladdin asked in confusion He then slaps a diploma in a Aladdin's hand and a mortarboard on his head, "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me..." he then appeared as Arnold Schwarzenegger, "...the ever impressive,..." He then appeared inside a cube, "...the long contained,..." He then appeared a ventriloquist with a dummy of himself, "often imitated..." He then tosses the dummy aside, "...but never duplicated..."He multiplies into multiple versions of himself who surround him, "...Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..." as he finally introduced himself, "Genie! Of! The Lamp!"

The others Genies cheered for him as he transformed into Ed Sullivan, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Ali asked. Genie nodded, "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Genies appear in the windows, "That's it...three." Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot, "Uno, dos, tres." He then changes into Groucho Marx, "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

A duck drops with the secret word "Refunds.' Aladdin turns to the others, "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Why do I have a feeling a songs going to come on?" Sora asked. As Genie said, "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities."Genie lights up like a fluorescent light as he began singing, _"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves... Scheherazadie had a thousand tales..."_ Genie produces 40 thieves who surround Aladdin with swords. Genie then appears in his vest, _"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve...You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

He then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission. Boxing ring appears, Aladdin in the corner, being massaged by Genie, _" You got some power in your corner now... Some heavy ammunition in your camp..."_ Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Genie appears inside lamp and grabs Aladdin's hand and rubs lamp with it, _"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how... See all you gotta do is rub that lamp... And I'll say..."_

 _"Mister Aladdin sir... What will your pleasure be?"_ Genie appeared as a waiter as he produces a table and chairs for everyone, then writes down things on a note pad, _"Let me take your order, jot it down... You ain't never had a friend like me... Oh no no!"_

" _Life_ _is your restaurant..."_ They got a good looking turkey was inside and then turned into Genie's head, _And_ _I'm your maitre d'... C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me..."_

 _"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service."_ Several Genie were cleaning Aladdin up and shaving up his non-existent bread. Then Aladdin appeared on a throne, _"You're the boss, t_ _he king, the shah!_ _Say what you wish!_ _It's yours! True dish!_ _How about a little more Baklava?"_

Aladdin was then on top a huge column of food shaped in the letter A and fell off when a column B came in, " _Have some of column 'A,' Try all of column 'B!'"_ Genie caught him with a pillow, _"I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me."_

Genie walked down his own tongue like stairs and danced with huge versions of his hands, _"Wanwa! Oh my! Wanwa! Oh no! Wanwa! Nah nah nah! Zebebababa!_ _Can your friends do this?"_ Genie began juggling multiple versions of his had before passing them to Aladdin, _Do your friends do that?"_ He began juggling Genie's head, before passing them back to Genie, _"Do your friends pull this... out their little hat?"_ Genie proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon He breathes fire, " _Can your friends go, poof?"_ The flames turns into three beautiful girls, who dance around Aladdin, _"Well looky here... Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip... And then make the sucker disappear?"_

Just as he began to enjoy them, they disappeared. A small Genie appeared next to him, _"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."_ Genie the jumped in a pool of "water" then reappeared as a contract, _"You got me bona fide, certified, you got a genie for your chare d'affaires."_

 _"I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know!"_ Genie put his hand next to his ear. He pulled a long piece of paper from his ear, _"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh..."_ Genie then whipped his wishes and the dancing girls reappear, and Aladdin leans in to kiss one when she turns into the Genie who winked at him, _"Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job, you big nabob..."_

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ He used his finger at one end and several dancing elephants appeared. _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Genie the used his other figure and dancing camels appeared on the other end, _"You ain't never...had a... FRIEND...LIKE... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _Wanwa!"_ The elephants were throwing Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, and Dazzler in the air to their, _"Wanwa!"_ ABU grabs as much gold as he can, but the GENIE wraps everything up in a cyclone, _"You ain't never had a friend like me, ha!"_

They're all back in the cave. GENIE has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back as Carpet, Sora, Kairi, and Dazzler turns his hat over and sees that it was empty. Genie asked, "So what'll it be, master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Aladdin asked in excitement. Sora congratulated him, "Wow, that's so awesome, Aladdin!"

Genie then appeared as William F. Buckley, "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Everyone rasied an eyebrow as Ali asked, "Like?" Genie the appeared beside them, "Ah, rule number one... I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger making the teens wince, "So don't ask."

"Yeah, just leave that wish granting to me." Logan stated. Sora turned to him, "But you're not going to either, right Logan?" Logan groaned as he nodded as Genie continued, "Rule two... I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Genie's ead turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Aladdin, "You little punim, there." Ali turned to Kairi, "Glad he can't grant that wish. I can't tell ya how many boys back home would try it." Kairi nodded as she thought of Pietro, "Tell me about it..."

"Rule three..." Genie then flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie, "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture... " He grabs Aladdin and shakes him, "I don't like doing it!" He finally poofs back to normal, "Other than that, you got it!"

Aladdin looks at Abu thinking, Sora asked "What are you thinking off?" Aladdin whispered, "Just follow my lead..." He then said aloud, "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Abu and the others looked unimpressed as Aladdin told them, "Some all powerful genie..."

"Yeah, he can't even bring people back from the dead..." Sora stated as Genie's eyes narrowed. Aladdin shrugged, "I don't know, Abu... he probably can't even get us out of this cave."

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here..." Logan smirked as the began to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them. Genie told them, "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? Genie gets madder and madder as he told Aladdin, "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, SO SIT DOWN!"

They all sat on carpet in shock as Genie appeared next to them changed in his happy attitude as he takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits, "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

The carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance. Sora smiled, "Cool..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the sultan's chamber. Jafar knelt before the sultan and princess as Iago sat on his shoulder as the sultan scolded him, "Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me... before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Jafar lied. As the Sultan told the two, "Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." He took her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away, "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you."

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business..." Sultan laughed when he looks and sees Jasmine walking out, "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

As he runs after her, the brotherhood revealed themselves. Pietro muttered, "Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" Lance nodded, "Yeah, with the power you got, I can't believe you have to work for these chumps!"

"If only we had gotten that lamp!" Jafar growled as he nodded. Iago then did a perfect imitation of Jasmine, "I will have the power to get rid of you!" He the went to his real voice, "D'oh! To think... we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives...

"No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished... or worse...beheaded!"

"Eeewww!" Everyone winced. Toad wondered, "Well...there's gotta be a way for us to take over before that happens, yo!" Fred nodded, "Yeah, I like my head attached to my body."

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Iago light up as he had an idea, "Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?"

"WHAT?!" Jafar and the brotherhood exclaimed. Iago explained, "Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" Then they're eyes light up, as the grinned as Fred smiled, "Say, that's not such a bad idea."

"Oooooooooooh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!" Jafar grinned. Pietro nodded, "Yes, merit! Yes! I like it! Plus she may be a chump but a hot one!"

"Plus with power of a sultan, you could find another way for us to taken over other worlds, yo." Jafar nodded, "All true..."

"And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Iago finished as he dive bombs into the floor, as he explained, "Kersplat!"

"Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!" Jafar laughed. Everyone laughed as Lance pointed out, "But I thought only a prince could marry a princess? I don't think her father will be to thrilled with that idea, how are you going to convince him?" Jafar turned to Petiro, as he replied, "I only need the scroll that has the law and a good pen and leave the rest to me."

"I'm on it!" Pietro nodded as he ran off to get the things he need...

* * *

Meanwhile, in an oasis in the desert carpet was coming in for a landing. Genie was still as a stewardess and told them, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As everyone got off down the stairway formed by carpet, Genie waved, "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!"

"Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa and company?" Genie asked with pride. Aladdin smirked, "Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes..." Genie asked, "Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!

"Ah, no-he never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Sora pointed out. Kairi nodded, "It's true. Sorry." Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep, "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal." Aladdin nodded promising to be fair for now on. Sora asked,"So, three wishes. What do you want to do with them?" Aladdin thought, "I don't know. I want them to be good." He then turned to Genie, who was hanging like a hammock between two trees, "What would you wish for?"

"Me?" Genie asked in shock as Aladdin nodded, "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it." That brought curiosity to the others as Ali asked, "What?" He shook his head, "No, I can't..."

"C'mon, tell us." Kairi encouraged. Genie signed as he let up, "Freedom." Aladdin turned to the lamp as Logan asked, "You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He nodded just as he grew gigantic, voice echoes, "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He then shrunk down, cramped in magic lamp, "Itty bitty living space..."

"Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said sadly as everyone else felt bad for Genie as came out of the lamp, "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the worlds... But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" Sora asked. Genie answered, "The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Everyone signed as Aladdin brightened up as he told Genie, "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Uh huh, right. Whoop!" Genie rolled his eyes, as he changed turns into a puppet as his noise grew. Aladdin pushes back in and tells him, "No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He held out his hand as Genie smiled as he shook it, "Well, here's hopin'." He turns into a magician, "O.K. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl..." He started when Genie said like a buzzer as a chest shows a heart with a cross through it, "Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Aladdin shook his head, "Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Logan offered. Aladdin nodded, "Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... and this hair, wow... and her smile." Sora nodded same things he felt when he met Kairi. Genie then was sitting in a Parisian cafe with Abu, Dazzler, and carpet, "Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a..." That's when Aladdin realized, "Hey, can you make me a prince?" Genie then held a ''Royal Cookbook,' "Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head, "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" Yanks out his finger, and he pulls out a crab clamped on, "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him as he exclaimed, "Et tu, Brute?!" He quickly turned the page and smiled, "Ah, to make a prince." Looks slyly at Aladdin, "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin wished. Genie beamed, "All right! Woof woof woof woof! He takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor and fashion designer, "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches... what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He takes ALADDIN's measurements, snaps his fingers and Aladdin was outfitted in his prince costume, "I like it, muy macho!"

As Aladdin admired his new look, Dazzler commented, "Man, that princess is gonna have something good to look at but we probably give a new name since I gotta feeling Aladdin's quite well known where you from." Aladdin nodded, "That what should I call myself?" Everyone thought for a moment before Dazzler thought, "Well, Ali can be a boys name so why not...Prince Ali?!"

"You sure it's alright? It's your name." Aladdin asked. The famous girl replied, "It's alright. There's probably more than one Ali out there but to avoid confusion people can call me Dazzler." Aladdin nodded, "Thanks, Ali...or Dazzler."

"I'd perform a song for you're grand opening open, but I left my outfit back..." Dazzler started as Genie snapped his fingers as she was now in her Dazzler outfit, "Oh, wow... That was easy...make up and everything."

She then turned to Sora and Kairi, "Wanna perform with me?" They nodded as Kairi beamed, "We'd love too! Sephie would be jealous when she finds out..." Sora scratched his head, "Yeah...that's the thing...you can't."

"What?! Why?!" Kairi asked. Sora signed, "Kairi, there's something you should know..." But the Logan voice said, "Forget it, blue boy!" Genie tried to convince him, "C'mon! I can give a voice so good you could be Jean Valjean or Gaston!" Genie was about to cast when Wolverine popped out his claws to his face, "Don't even think about it, Bub!"

"Alright, what about a bodyguard? Every prince needs a bodyguard." Genie offered. Logan put away his claws, "Fine, just get my uniform." Genie nodds as he snapped his fingers as his Wolverine outfit was on him as Genie said, "If it ain't broke don't fix it... Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Abu tries to cover himself with carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over, "Uh oh!"

"Here he comes..." Aladdin and Genie are on a game show set, where Aladdin stands behind a podium with "AL" on it, "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing the Genie's head on it opens, where Abu was transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But the Genie's not sure, "Mmm, not enough... He snaps his fingers and ABU turns into a fancy white horse, "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" The Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning ABU into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a 'car, with license plate "ABU 1." Finally, he's returned to normal when Genie beamed, "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!"

Abu then finally turns into an elephant and carpet struggles to get out from under ABU's feet, "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Abu sees his reflection in a pool of water, then screeches like a monkey and Elephant as jumped into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Aladdin upside down. Aladdin smiled, "Abu, you look good."

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, he's got the bodyguard, he's got his entertainment, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Genie told him as he continues using his magic...

* * *

The Sultan was of a piling his toy animals up. He carefully balances the last piece on top, then sits back and sighs. JAFAR storms in, though, and the pile collapses. Jafar said, "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!" Iago repeated pretending to be a dumb bird. Sultan asked, "Oh, really?" He nodded as he unrolled a scroll and read, "Right here. 'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.'"

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors!" The sultan reminded as he tries to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago backs away really not wanting the stale cracker. The sultan absentmindedly pulls the cracker back as he asked, "How could I choose someone she hates?"

Iago signed in relief when the sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth. Jafar replied, "Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting."

"What? Who?" The sultan asked. Jafar pretended to be shocked as he smirked, "The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Sultan took a look at the scroll, "Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." Jafar rolled away before he could notice the wet ink as the brotherhood snickered as the Royal Adviser, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." He pulls out his staff and hypnotizes the sultan with it as he repeated, "Yes...desperate measures..."

"You will order the princess to marry me." He told the sultan. He repeated, "I...will order...the princess...to..." The spell breaks momentarily as the sultan said, "...but you're so old!" Jafar's eyes narrowed as he held the staff closer, "The princess will marry me!"

"The princess will marry..." He repeated when the spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet blew as music began, "What? What is that? That music!" He ran to the balcony as he smiled, "Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this!" The brotherhood also looked out an alternate balcony, Fred wondered, "Where'd the parade come from?"

They see an advancing parade, led by what appears to be the Genie in human form as a major. The marchers sang, _"Make way for Prince Ali!"_ The sword men sung, _"Say hey! It's Prince Ali!"_

 _"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar..."_ Genie sang as Dazzler appeared beside him, _"Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star..."_ Genie sung, _"Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way, here he comes..."_

 _"Ring bells, bang the drums..."_ Dazzler sung as Genie and the music star sang, _"Are you gonna love this guy!"_ They gestured the people to the elephant as Aladdin smiled, _"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!"_ Genie swiped the rug from the guards and made them fall to their knees, _"Genuflect! Show some respect! Down on one knee!"_

Iago dance to the music until Jafar glared at him, Toad did the same as the rest of the brotherhood glared at him. Genie sang, _"Now try your best to stay calm..."_ Dazzler added, _"Brush up your Sunday Salaam..."_

 _"And come and meet his spectacular coterie."_ They sung as Genie "wheelbarrows" six men up onto ABU's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Ali shook their hands, _"Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!"_ The pile of people on top of Ali as Sora, Kairi, Dazzler, and Logan winced as Genie blast a bolt of magic giving him super strength lifting every with his bear hands, _"Strong as ten regular men, definitely..."_

 _"He faced the galloping hordes..."_ Genie said as an old man. Dazzler played along with childern as she swung a toy sword, _"A hundred bad guys with swords..."_ Genie the appeared in the crowd, " _Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!"_

Chorus of men carrying the camels as Jasmine took a look at what was going on, _"He's got seventy-five golden camels!"_ Genie pops in as typical parade commentator, "Don't they look lovely, June?" A chorus of women on a float sang, _"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!"_ Genie, now as June said, "Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!

 _"When it comes to exotic type mammals..."_ Dazzler sang as a giant balloon gorilla proceeds down the parade. Genie then appeared as a goat and baby leporad, " _Has he got a zoo... I'm telling you... It's a world class menagerie!"_

Dazzler then jumped to a balcony with Genie's help as three others girls joined her, _"Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa (There's no question this Ali's alluring) That physique, how can I speak (Never ordinary, never boring) Weak at the knee! (Everything about the man just plain impresses!) Well, get on out in that square... (He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)"_ The girls fainted in Dazzler's arms as Jasmine rolled her eyes and humphs it as she leaves. The people sang, _"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!"_

 _"He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!"_ Sora and Kairi sang. The people sang as Aladdin threw all the money to the people, "And to view them, he charges no fee!" Sora and Kairi sang, _"He's generous, so generous!"_

 _"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!"_ They sang as Sora and Kairi joined them, _"Proud to work for him! They bow to his whim, love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Oooooooooh Prince Ali!"_

The SULTAN runs back inside to the door to the throne room to let them in but Jafar stands in front of the door preventing him. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Abu leading the way, and crushing Jafar and Iago behind the door as Genie, Dazzler, Sora, and Kairi sang with the people, _"Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!"_

"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!" Genie ran up to greet the Sultan as Jafar removed the door off him and his bird with an angry look. Dazzler sang, as Genie dance with the sultan untill he threw him to his throne much to the sultan's enjoyment, "And that, good people, is why... He got dolled up and dropped by..."

 _"With sixty elephants, llamas galore... With his bears and lions... A brass band and more...With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers...His birds that warble on key! Make way..."_ Sora, Dazzler, and Kairi sang as Genie returned to his lamp hiding under Aladdin's hat, _"for Prince AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIII!"_ Aladdin flies off Abu's back on magic carpet and flies down to the sultan as Jafar pushed everyone else but our heroes out. Aladdin, Dazzler, Sora, and Kairi bowed to the Sultan as Jafar slammed the door shut. The sultan clapped, "Splendid, absolutely marvelous..."

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Aladdin said in a deep voice. Sultan nodded as he rushed over to shake Ali's hand, "Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He then introduced them to Jafar, "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic." He replied dryly. Logan sniffed him as his eyes narrowed at him. Ali introduced, "May I introduce my I trusted bodyguard, "Logan the Wolverine!" He gave a nod as Ali continued, "My Royal entertainer, "Alison 'Dazzler' Blaire." She smiled and nodded, "Your majesty." Ali guested to Sora, "My own Royal Vizer, Sora!" He smiled and waved, "Hiya! I may be young, but I make up with for..." Kairi made him bow, "Sora! Show some Respect!"

"It's quite alright my dear... I like how he still keeps the child like wonder like I have." Sultan reassured her causing Sora to smile. She smiled a little herself, "Yeah...me too..."

"And I see you've already met his girlfriend, Kairi..." Ali smirked as the two blushed. Sultan smiled, "Young and in love. Ah, good times..." Jafar then spoke up, "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo..."

"Ababwa!" Aladdin corrected. Jafar just shrugged, "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to..." But he was cut off as Sultan observed carpet, "...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." He tugs at the tassels, and they tug his mustache he laughed, "I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Aladdin helps the sultan up onto the carpet, and he plops down. Jafar pins the carpet down on the floor with the staff, "Sire, I must advise against this..."

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun. Like Ali's Vizer!" He smiled as he kicks away the staff and carpet and sultan fly away. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Sultan and carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under ABU, scaring him. The flight continues as the others watched, while Jafar and Ali talk in the foreground, "Just where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Ali smiled as Jafar just glared, "Try me." Iago lands on the staff as the sultan flew in, "Look out, Polly!" They all duck in time as the carpet whizzes centimeters over their heads. Carpet returns and the sultan chases Iago around the room, "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!"

The carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs in relief, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature sultans on carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker." The real sultan begins his final approach, "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!"

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar told him. Sultan smiled, "Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Sora beamed, "Prince Ali? Can I have a turn next?" Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses. Abu catches it as Kairi suggested, "Maybe, we should let Carpet take five."

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." The sultan commented before whispering to Jafar, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all and with Sora here you can get an early retirement."

"I don't trust them, sire." Jafar eyes widened as he told him. Sultan shook his head, "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Iago groaned as he got up. Jasmine walks in quietly as her father stated, "Jasmine will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure Ali will like Princess Jasmine!" Sora smiled. Sultan nodded as Jafar stated, "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jasmine hears this and gets mad as Jafar continued, "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" He stated as he pricks Jafar's goatee, which springs out in all directions, "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" She finally spoke up, "How dare you!" They all look at her surprised at Jasmine, "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"

She then storms out of the room when she notices Sora's lightsaber... she raised an eyebrow as she left. Sultan signed as he comforted Aladdin, "Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." As they left Jafar also noticed the lightsaber, "Jedi..."

The brotherhood entered the room as they left as Toad wondered, "Hey, the X-chumps are still alive? But how?" Fred wondered, "Then does that mean that street rat's alive too?"

"Of course not! No human can survive that fall, let alone being buried alive. They must of escaped if we weren't looking!" Lance stated. Jafar turned to them, "One things for sure...if the Jedi finds out what we're up to it's all over... I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo." The brotherhood corrected, "Ababwa."

"Oh, whatever. Just get rid of them at nightfall were no one can hear them." Jafar order. Pietro smirked, "It'd be our pleasure...but what's a Jedi?"

* * *

Later that evening, as Sora walked back to their camp outside the palace, he was wondering what he'd say to Kairi. He signed he was worried, if Kairi didn't forgive him, the professor would have to wipe her memory...sure, he'd knew he would have to do it either way...but if Kairi didn't forgive him now and forgets then discovers the big secret when the world finds out... she may not want to ever see him again... he really needed some advice. Just then someone yank him to another room...it turned to see that it was Princess Jasmine, "I know what you are and you're no visor..."

Sora's eyes widened. How did see know... She then took his Lightsaber and held it out before smiling, "You are a Jedi. Like the ones, my father told me about when I was a girl." Sora took his father's lightsaber as he asked, "How do you and your father know about the Jedi?"

"They appeared decades ago before I was born. They showed up time to time to help keep the peace but sometime after I was born you stopped showing. We were beginning to think something terrible had happened. But what's a Jedi like you hanging out with a stubborn spoil Prince of all people?" The Princess asked. Sora replied, "It's a long story. Anyways, I'm not a Jedi...not yet at least. The lightsaber actually belongs to my father."

"Oh...I see. I'll stop there. I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious." Jasmine realized and apologized. Sora nodded, "It's alright. Anyways, you wouldn't have seen a Keyhole in the palace?"

"Hmmm...not sure. You would have to ask my father about that." Jasmine replied as her pet tiger walked up to her, "If you need anything else just ask." Sora nodded, "Thanks." They turned to leave when Sora thought, "You know, maybe, you can help me." Jasmine turned to him as Sora explained, "I need some advice...love advice."

"Oh...I can definitely help with that." She smiled for once she actually had the opportunity to talk about love without talk about an arranged marriage. She then frowned, "I take things aren't going well as you and Kairi showed my father."

"We use too...but I didn't tell her what I was...so she didn't know about the Jedi...or that I had powers untill now." Sora frowned. Jasmine nodded, "I see...why didn't you just tell her the truth to begin with?"

"Believe me, I wanted to...but...my friends are like my family...in fact the closest thing I have to one since my parents died. And they have powers too but it was a big secert because we were afraid how people would react when they found out so I promised to keep it a secret because if people found out...and take them the wrong way...they'd all be in grave danger. We wanted to wait show we do get revealed to the world it'd be as friends. That meant I had to keep even from Kairi." Sora explained. Jasmine nodded as she thought for a moment, meanwhile Kairi was listening to the whole thing outside on carpet. She need some air and carpet was willing to help. When she heard Sora talking to Jasmine, she listens in, as she listen to conversation through she now felt bad that she was angry at Sora for keeping this from her. Jasmine then told him, "Just told her what you told me and tell her how you really feel... She might be mad at first but once she knows the truth and how sorry you are for keeping from her, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to forgive you."

"You're...you're probably right. Kairi deserve know the truth... I love her." Sora nodded. Kairi covered her mouth as her eyes watered. She smiled as she turned to Kairi, "Okay, carpet. Back to the others..." Carpet flew them away as Sora turned to Jasmine and bowed, "Thank you, your highness."

"Please, just call me Jasmine..." She smiled. She then frowned, Sora then asked, "Why does your father want to marry a man you don't love?"

"It's the law. I have to marry a prince before I'm sixteen which is only in a few days. I don't like it, but I know my father just wants what's best for me but I wanna marry for love like everyone else."

"So...was there anyone that was close to you?" Sora wondered. Jasmine signed, "Well...there was this boy...before you came I ran away and got in trouble in the market when he saved me. We got close...very close."

"Who was he?" Sora wondered. Jasmine replied, "I'm not sure. The guards came in and arrest him thinking that he'd kidnapped me, before I could explain what happen Jafar had already carried out his sentence." She cried, "He killed him...and I never even got to know his name." Sora felt bad when he realized, "He wouldn't by any chance wear a purple vest, a small red hat, and a monkey as a friend, did he?"

"Wha...why...yes...how do you know?" Jasmine asked in shock. Sora replied, "Because he's not dead. He's still alive and managed to escape when we meet." Jasmine gasped as she smiled, "H-he's alive..." She turned to her tiger, "Did you hear that Rajah? He's alive?" She turned back to Sora, "Where is he?"

"He's allot closer than you think and he wants to meet with you...tonight..." Sora told her. Jasmine smiled, "Tell him...tell him...that I'll be in my room with the balcony open!" Sora nodded, "I will. Thanks again."

"No, Sora. Thank you...this is the best news I've heard all day. Good luck with Kairi." She told him as she left. Sora smiled and nodded. He had to met up with Aladdin...and with Kairi.

* * *

In the courtyard, Aladdin was pacing as Dazzler and Logan watched, "What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Abu struggles with his elephant paws to open a banana. He squishes it, and the banana squirts into his eye. He then tosses the banana peel into a heaping pile of the same. Finally, all the banana's he could eat without being nearly killed and he can't open even one. Kairi sat the waiting for Sora, as Capert was now playing chess with Genie, he smirked, "So move!" Capert did much to Genie's shock as carpet knocking a black piece off the board and place his piece where the other once stood, "Hey. That's a good move." Genie then changed into Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it... I'm losing to a rug."

Sora finally joined up with the others, Logan, now unmasked was drinking a beer, "So, what took ya?" Sora replied, "I had a talk with someone..." He then turned to Kairi who was pretending to be mad at him, she didn't want him to know that she eavesdropped on him. Sora signed, "Kairi...we need to talk... you deserve to know the truth..." He turned to Logan who sign but nodded. As Sora turned to Kairi...

He then told her everything. From the X-Men, to the brotherhood, the Keyblade, how their principle was Mystique, about Ben also known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, about the Jedi, Magento, and about the other worlds, everything. Kairi took it all in as Sora finished, "Kairi...I'm so sorry, I kept this from you. I understand if you hate me..."

Instead she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Sora was shocked by the kiss, but then began to kiss back. Dazzler and Aladdin smiled for them as Logan gave a small smirk. As Kairi released from the kiss as she told him, "I could never hate you...sure I was upset you never told me but you had you're reasons. I forgive you...just promise me no more secrets..."

"I promise." Sora smiled. Just then a flash flared as they turned to Genie with a camera, "What? it was a Kodak moment... besides fans have been waiting for this moment since the first game!" Dazzler smiled, "I'm happy for you too."

She then turned to Logan, "Is that why you came with... to convince me to come to you're school?" Logan nodded, "The professor been wanting to met with you for a long time. He can help you control you're powers."

"Yeah, and you can hang out with others like you too." Sora added as Kairi leaned on him. Dazzler smiled, "I'll think about." Aladdin smiled, "I'm happy for all you. But guys, I need help." Genie then appeared as Jack Nicholson,"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" Everyone gave blank stares as Aladdin asked, "What?"

Back to normal Genie was now wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard, "Tell her the... TRUTH!" He shook his head, " No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." He puts on his turban, which lights up as the Genie, "A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" ALADDIN pulls the chain turning off the light. Sora shook his head, "She won't laugh. I managed to talk about her..."

"You did?! What did see say?!" Aladdin asked. Sora told him, "To be honest...she thinks Prince Ali's a spoiled rich kid..." Aladdin signed as Sora continued, "But Aladdin...she's misses they boy she met on the street... she really cares for you Aladdin." Aladdin was shocked, "She does?"

"Yeah, when you left for the cave of wonders, Jafar said you were executed and it broke her heart...but when I told her that you we're still alive...she want's to see you...like right now!" Aladdin was shocked, was it true...did Jasmine like him for who he was... when then he noticed something, "Wait, Jafar, told Jamsine I was executed, why'd he do that. I escaped...that's to Abu...and that old man."

"Maybe, it's because Jafar and the old man are the same person..." Logan suggested. They turned to Logan as Kairi asked, "How do you know?" Logan guested to his noise, "My noise doesn't lie. Same scent." Aladdin's eyes narrowed, "You mean that that two faced son-of-a-jackal was Jafar..."

"I get it now. He wanted Genie to help him take over this world. That's why he wanted the lamp so badly." Kairi realized. Sora turned to Aladdin, "Al, you leave Jafar to us. You need to tell Jasmine the truth and how you really feel about her." Kairi nodded, "He's right... If Sora could tell me the truth so can you." Aladdin looked uncertain, "I don't know.."

Genie came out holding the real turban, "Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Aladdin told them, "Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He place on his turban as he turned to the others, "How do I look?" Everyone signed as Genie replied sadly, "Like a prince."

As Aladdin flies up to the balcony on carpet, Logan stated, "All right, let's figure out what that snake is up to." Meanwhile, Jasmine is on her bed, eagerly awaiting the boy see had met as Rajah was by her side. Aladdin walked on the balcony and called out, "Princess Jasmine?"

Rajah looks up and growls but Jasmine asked, "Who's there?" He replied, "It's me... Prince Ali... Ahem..." Then he jumps to his deep voice, "Prince Ali Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you." Jasmine glared. But Aladdin called out, "No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Rajah growls and advances on him, "Down kitty!" Over the edge of the balcony, Carpet is watching with Genie below, "How's our beau doing?"

Carpet cuts were his neck would have been if he had one neck with his finger. Aladdin takes off his turban to brush Rajah away, "Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." She looks at him thinking she has seen him before. Didn't Sora say that boy was closer than she thought, "Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Quickly replaces his turban, "Uh, no, no."

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Jasmine thought. Aladdin quickly asked like he had no clue, " The marketplace?" A bee then buzzes around his head as he continued, "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

Jasmine looked disappointed, "No, I guess not." The bee now revealed to be Genie, "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything... pick a feature!" Aladdin called out, "Um, Princess Jasmine? You're very..."

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Genie suggested. Aladdin repeated, "Punctual!" The princess raised an eyebrow, "Punctual?" Genie apologized, "Sorry."

"Beautiful." Aladdin corrected. Genie nodded, "Nice recovery." She smirked, "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know..." He smiled, "Yeah!"

"The daughter of a sultan..." She added as she walked closer to him. He nodded, "I know." Jamise smirked, "A fine prize for any prince to marry." Aladdin nodded, "Uh, right. Right. A prince like me."

"Warning! Warning!" genie buzzed in his ear already knowing where this was going. As Jasmine the glared at him and shoved his turban in is face, "Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Genie's rear end was on fire, wearing goggles and he crashing, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Just go jump off a balcony!" She turns and walked away. Aladdin eyes widened as he adjusted his hat, "What?" Genie still as a form as a bee told him, "Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Aladdin tried to swat at him, "Buzz off!" Genie nodded, "Okay, fine. But remember... bee yourself!" He then buzzes into his turban as Aladdin said, "Yeah, right!"

"What!?" Jasmine turned back to him. He said in response, "Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won..." He signed, "You should be free to make your own choice." Jasmine and Rajah look at each other in confusion, no prince had ever told her that before...it...it...almost sounded like...Aladdin then told her, "I'll go now." He steps up on the ledge and drops off as the princess gasped, "No!"

He then pokes his head up from over the edge, "What? What?" Now she was both shocked and amazed, "How... how are you doing that?" She looked over the edge and sees the Carpet as he explained, "It's a magic carpet."

"It's lovely." She shook it's tassel as carpet did it's best expression to kiss it. Aladdin asked shyly, "You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" He asked. Aladdin nodded, "Sure. Do you trust me?" She looks at him at the saying of that all- important line, "What?" He smiled as he extends his hand the same as before, "Do you trust me?" Jasmine gets a sly grin on her face, now she was almost certain he was the same boy from before, "Yes."

She takes his hand and gets up on Carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking them both into sitting princess looks back and sees Rajah looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky. Aladdin smiled as he sang, _"I can show you the world... Shining, shimmering, splendid... Tell me princess, now when did you last... Let your heart decide?"_

Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Aladdin, who gives it to Jasmine. She smiles as he continued to sing, _"I can open your eyes... Take you wonder by wonder... Over, sideways, and under... On a magic carpet ride..."_ Carpet did as he sung, as they zooms into the clouds, _"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view... No one to tell us no... Or where to go... Or say we're only dreaming..."_

Jasmine looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight and carpet flies in and out of the clouds, _"A whole new world... A dazzling place I never knew... But when I'm way up here... It's crystal clear... That now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_ Aladdin smiled, _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

They each catch a small cloud as Carpet continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it. Jasmine continued, _"Unbelievable sights.. Indescribable feeling..."_ They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks as Jasmine sang, _"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling... Through an endless diamond sky..."_

Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Aladdin and Jasmine in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them, _"A whole new world!"_

 _"Don't you dare close your eyes..."_ Aladdin sang, Jasmine continued, _"An hundred thousand things to see..."_ Aladdin joined in, _"Hold your breath-it gets better!"_ They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but noticed that they were flying and widened at chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose. They wince as Jasmine continued, " _I'm like a shooting star... I've come so far... I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

 _"A whole new world!"_ Aladdin sang as Jasmine continued, _"Every turn a surprise..."_

 _"With new horizons to pursue..."_ Aladdin sang as they flew alongside wild horses running. Jasmine pets one of the younger ones as she sang, _"Every moment, red-letter..."_ They then sang together, _"I'll chase them anywhere... There's time to spare... Let me share this whole new world with you..."_

 _"A whole new world"_ Aladdin sang as they flew through Greece where Aladdin grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine, who was now sure she was dealing with Aladdin, not Prince Ali as she repeated, _"A whole new world..."_

 _"That's where we'll be..."_ Aladdin sang as Jasmine leaned closer to him, _"That's where we'll be..."_ Aladdin sang, " _A thrilling chase..."_

 _"A wondrous place..."_ Jasmine added as they sung together, _"For you and mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Carpet hovers along over a lake, as they held hands. Later they stopped at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop. Jasmine commented, "It's all so magical."

"Yeah." He smiled. She looks at him and decides to burst the bubble, "It's a shame Abu had to miss this." Aladdin shakes his head, "Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either." Aladdin's widened at what he just said, at that moment he knew, he screwed up, "That is...oh no!"

She pulls off his turban, "You are the boy from the market! I knew it! Sora was right when he said you were closer than I thought! Why did you lie to me?" He tried to apologize, "Jasmine, I'm sorry."

"Did you think I was stupid?" She asked. He shook his head, "No!" Her eyes narrowed, "That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Aladdin babbled. Jasmine asked, "Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Aladdin looked nervous, "The truth?" (He looks at Carpet who wave him on, giving up hope, "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Carpet slumps down in defeat as he continued to lie, "But I really am a prince!" The feather on his turban falls down over his eyes as she asked, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" He asked. She smiled as flicks up the feather and cuddles with him, "Not that strange." Carpet puts a tassel under his "chin" and looks mystified...

* * *

Later they returned of palace balcony of her room. Carpet forms a set of steps and she descends. Aladdin then descends just below the balcony, as Jasmine said "Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess." Aladdin smiled. They slowly lean forward to kiss, but carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain. Aladdin beamed, "Yes!" He falls back onto the carpet, who descends to the ground, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." He looks up at Jasmine's balcony,when with a whoosh, Aladdin found himself tied up as he asked, "Hey! What?" Quicksilver then put a gag around his mouth. He saw Abu knocked out by Blob as he sat on Wolverine. He saw Toad and Avalanche sanding at a tied up, Sora, Dazzler, and Kairi. Then tied Carpet in a knot around a tree, Aladdin looked to Sora, "Yeah, it turns out the Brotherhood followed us here." Quicksilver gagged his mouth as Jafar walked up to Aladdin, "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." He turned to Lance, "Make sure they're never found." Lance grinned and nodded as he turned to them, "Payback time..."

* * *

They chained them up as Quicksilver told Kairi, "You know, you can still join me instead of my idiot brother." Kairi's eyes narrowed as she spat at him. He whipped of the spit as Lance gagged her as well, "Oh, well. You're loss..." He nods to Blob, as Blob grinned as he threw the two of them into the sea. Sunk to the bottom of the sea as the chains were held to a iron. They had Wolverine's and Sora's hands tied so the couldn't cut free. Sora leaned to Kairi who guestered to his lightsaber. She nodded as angled herself to get the weapon. She held on to it as Sora guestered to his chained on his hands. She pressed the button activating the lightsaber and cut Sora's chains. He then summoned his Keyblade and freed Kairi from here chains the he free his feet as he pulled out and emergency air mask. He pulled out a spare for Kairi as she returned the lightsaber. Sora then freed Wolverine from his chains as he used his claws to chop of the ones on his feet. He put on an air mask as the same over to Dazzler and did the same. Logan gave her spare air mask. Sora the freed Aladdin who was running out of air and Sora and Logan didn't have anymore air masks...they didn't have much time so Kairi found the Aladdin's Turbin and pulled out the magic lamp. Sora nodded as he held his hand. Together, they made it look like he was rubbing it, Genie emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and shower cap, "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He then squeaks the rubber duck as he turned to them, "Hello."

He gasped to see everyone underwater and Aladdin unconscious, "Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie I wish you to save our lives." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin!"

He grabs Aladdin by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, then falls, "I'll take that as a yes." His head turns into a siren, "Wooga! Wooga!" As he turned into a submarine, "Up scope!" He then starts babbling in something in German as he grabbed the five and pulled them to the surface. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and they lands on top of the cliff. Aladdin re-awakes and coughs the water out of his lungs. Everyone else pulled of their air masks as Sora stated, "Man, that was close!"

"How did Pietro and the others get here in the first place?" Kairi asked. Sora's eyes narrowed, "Vanitas... he's the only one to get them close enough when I travel to other worlds."

"Don't you scare me like that!" Genie told them. Aladdin smiled in appreciation, "Genie, I... uh, I...uh..." He can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other, "Thanks, Genie."

"Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." Genie said in response. Wolverine told everyone, "Let's get back to the palace... I got three words for that snake!" He pops out his claws. Sora turned to the others, "We also need to capture the Brotherhood members. As long as their here everyone on this world will be in grave danger."

"Let's get them!" Dazzler nodded. Kairi grinned, "This is going to be epic!" Logan's eyes narrowed as he popped out his claws, "And I got three words for Jafar!"

"Alright, let's go!" Aladdin told them as they headed towards the palace...

* * *

Meanwhile in Jasmine's in her room, humming "A Whole New World" and brushing her hair. The sultan appears in one of the double doors, hypnotized, "Jasmine!"

"Oh, father... I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Jasmine beamed. Her father was still monotone from being hypnotized, "You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. The other door opens and reveals Jafar, "You will wed Jafar."

Jasmine gasps at the sight of him as Jafar grinned, "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!" She snapped as turned to her father, "Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

"Prince Ali left!" Jafar said in response. A quick turn finds Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, Logan, and Dazzler standing in the doorway to the balcony as they each glared at Jafar as Aladdin quipped, "Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar!"

"Prince Ali!" She beamed. Jafar gasped at the sight of Aladdin. Iago was shocked, "How in the he..." he then back to dumb bird act, "...uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have us all killed." Logan walked up as he popped out his claws. He pretended to be shocked, "What?" He goes to the Sultan, "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. They are obviously lying." He brings the staff close to the sultan's face as he repeated, "Obviously...lying." Aladdin and Sora saw the staff with its glowing eyes and gave each other a nod as Jasmine asked, "Father, what's wrong with you?" Aladdin swipes Jafar staff as he said, "I know!" He gestured it to Sora who destroyed it with his lightsaber. Jafar flinches and the spell is broken for good as Sultan was confused what had happened, "Oh, oh, oh my!"

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Aladdin explained as he handed him the destroyed staff. Sultan gasped as he glared at Jafar, "What?! Jafar! You... you... TRAITOR!" Everyone advances on Jafar as he back away as he laughed nervously, "Your majesty, all of this can be explained."

"Guards! Guards!" The sultan called out having hear enough of Jafar's lies and schemes. Iago said, "Well, that's it... we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." He Jafar sees the lamp in Aladdin's pocket. He makes a move, but was grabbed by guards, as the sultan ordered, "Arrest Jafar at once."

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar vowed as he pulls a vial from his pocket. The heroes saw this and rushes at him, but Jafar throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so is Jafar, Sora knew who grabbed him when the cloud appeared, "Pietro!" Sultan ordered, "Find him, search everywhere!" The guards ran off as Aladdin check on Jasmine, "Jasmine, are you all right?"

"Yes." She replied They leaned in to kiss, but the SULTAN barges between them. Sultan said aloud, "Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever..." Sora called out, "Mr. Sultan? You might wanna see this." He turned as he smiled as he look at Prince Ali and his daughter, "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Jasmine nodded as her father cheered, "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't... I'll leave that to my... You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!

"Sultan?" Aladdin asked as Jasmine leaned on him. The sultan nodded, "Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs! Plus, with a Jedi Knight as you're Royal Visor, nothing could go wrong..."

Aladdin looks guilty at this... As the others turned to eachother, they had a feeling things weren't over just yet...

* * *

Meanwhile in Jafar's secret chambers. Jafar and Iago entered the room as the brotherhood walked up. Lance asked, "What happened?" Pietro stated, "My idiot brother and that Prince ruined everything as usually. The made us all criminals!" Toad panicked, "What are we going to do?!"

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get... I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Iago replied as he flew to his bird cage. Iago starts throwing things out of his cage, "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives..." He stopped as takes out a picture of himself and Jafar as he asked Toad, "And how about this picture? I don't know... I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Toad shrugged as Jafar starts to laugh wildly. Fred asked, "Uh...sir, are you okay?" Toad turned to the bird, "What's the matter with him, yo?" Iago replied, "Oh, boy... he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Iago flew down to him and knocked on his head, "Jafar? Jafar?! Get a grip, Jafar!" Jafar grabbed him around the neck as he gasped, "Good grip!"

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin. He has the lamp, Iago." Jafar told him. The brotherhood's eyes widened as the bird's eyes narrowed, "Why that miserable..." Lance grins, "Which means, we just need to steal it back and took over like we originally planned!"

"Precisely Lance, and Peitro and Iago are going to relieve him of it!" Jafar grinned as the others smirked as Iago gasped, "Me?"

* * *

The next day, Aladdin was looking at the gardens. As Sora walked up to Aladdin, "How are you doing?" Aladdin frowned, "Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" Genie then comes out of lamp, "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He turned into a one-man band Sora laughed and clapped as Aladdin walk away with his head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Aladdin. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and he look through them, "Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?"

Aladdin looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Genie again is confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin" whispering, "Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie...' Anytime."

"Genie...I can't." He finally replied as Genie smiled as he grabs Aladdin's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy, "Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you to be free." Aladdin pulled away, "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry... I really am. But they want to make me sultan...no, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie told him. Aladdin replied, "Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" He then whispered, "What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can' keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." Genie then sign as he replied sarcastically as everyone walked up to them, "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

He said the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the lamp. Aladdin walked up to the lamp and apologized, "Genie, I'm really sorry. (A tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him. Aladdin snapped, "Well, fine." He slams a pillow on top of the lamp, "Then just stay in there!"

Everyone winced including Abu and Carpet, he then snapped at him, "What are you guys looking at?"

Abu frowned as both he and Carpet left as Aladdin realized what he'd done, "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon."

He sighed, "What am I doing?" Sora walked up to Aladdin, "Aladdin keeping a secret is one thing but even you know that lies don't just go away...they get bigger and bigger and eventually the start hurting the people around you. If there's anything, I've learned these past few days, is that the truth will set you free. The bible's never been wrong before. Think about it...if I'd kept of lying to Kairi and she found out much later, how badly do you think it would have hurt her. I would have lost her." Kairi place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he continued, "You can't keep lying, Aladdin, I don't think Abu wants to remain an elephant for the rest of his life. And you've gotta keep you promises to Genie too and my friends and I can't be here forever. We have friends and family home too."

"Then what should I do?" Aladdin asked. Dazzler replied, "The one thing you can do...do what Sora did and tell the truth. Jasmine will understand and her father is really friendly. I'm sure they'd forgive you, and find a way for everything to work out." Aladdin signed, "You guys are right... Genie's right... I gotta tell Jasmine the truth."

He gets up to find her as he began to leave he turned to the others, "Can you guys come with?" Sora, Dazzler, and Kairi smiled, as Kairi replied, "Of course..." Logan raised a hand, "Sorry, I can't. I'm going track to where Jafar's hiding and stop the Brotherhood."

"You sure you don't need help?" Sora asked. Logan stated, "Trust me, I can handle them..." He walked off as he turned to Aladdin, "Good luck with your girl." As he left, they could hear Jasmine's voice, "Ali, oh Ali-will you come here?"

"Well, here goes." He puts on his turban as he and the others walked off to find her. They walked into the garden, "Jasmine? Where are you?" Iago was nearby as he wore a beak and standing on stilts next to a flamingo in the pond. He was imitating Jasmine's voice, "Ahem...In the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming." Aladdin ran off as Sora, Kairi, and Dazzler followed. Iago laughs, as he called out, "The coast is clear, Quicksilver!" He ran into the room as Iago turns back and looks into the face of a flamingo, who is panting thinking Iago was a female flamingo, "D'uh!"

"Ya got a problem, pinky?" He sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. Iago runs into the palace as Quicksilver finds the lamp under the pillow, "Got it!" Iago landed on his shoulder, "Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see this thing! He stretched his face like Jafar's and imitates him, "Good work, Iago! You too, Quicksilver!"

"Ah, go on." Iago tried to be modest as he once again imitate Jafar's voice, "No, really... on a scale of one to ten, you two are an eleven!" Quicksilver played along, "Ah, Jafar...you're too kind. We're embarrassed, we're blushing." They then ran off with the lamp...

* * *

Meanwhile, the sultan is standing on top, making an announcement to the people, "People of Agrabah, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Behind the curtain, where Jasmine was peeking. Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, and Dazzler appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Aladdin asked, "Jasmine?"

"Ali, where have you been?" She smiled. Aladdin replied "There's something I've got to tell you." Jasmine told him, "The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please!" Aladdin tried to tell her as she pushes him out onto the platfor with the sultan, where he overlooks the entire crowd and whispered, "Good luck! "

"...Ali Ababwa!" The sultan introduced as they people cheered. He muttered, "Oh, boy!" Dazzler signed, "This isn't going to be easy..."

Far above, Iago, Jafar, and the brotherhood watch through a window. Iago told them, "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Fred nodded, "Yeah, we should be getting cheered." Jafar told them, "Let them cheer. Soon, the whole worlds will be ours as he lifts the lamp and rubs it. Genie comes out, "You know Al, I'm getting..." He turned and saw Jafar and the brotherhood, "reallyyyyyy... I don't think you're him."

He descends and consults a playbill, "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man and his smelly henchmen." The the brotherhood took a sniff of themselves Jafar threw Genie to the ground and puts his foot on Genie's face, "I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that." He muttered. Just then Wolverine chopped down the door, "It's over, Bub!" He then saw Jafar now had possession of the lamp as his eyes widened, "Uh-no!" Jafar grinned, "Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!"

Just then dark clouds circle the palace as the it shook. The roof rips off causing the sultan and Aladdin to duck, "Whoa!" Just then Wolverine then crashed landed on their level, everyone ran up to check on him as his wounds were already healing. Sultan wondered, "Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?"

His turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Jafar as he laughed. Sultan's eyes narrowed, "Jafar, you vile betrayer."

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Iago corrected. As the guards came rushing in to arrest Jafar, the brotherhood jumped in and easily defeated them. Quicksilver smirked, "You're guards aren't a match for us." Aladdin's eyes narrowed, "Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" He then pulled off his own turban, but finds it empty, he gasped, "The lamp!"

"Forget it, kid." Wolverine told him as he got up as his eyes narrowed at Jafar, "Jafar has it now!" Sora signed, "I thought things were getting too easy." Just then Unversed started appearing as Jafar laughed, "Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Everyone looked up to see a gigantic Genie lift the palace into

the clouds. Aladdin whistles and carpet flies up to talk him. They fly up near the Genie's head., "Genie! No!"

"Sorry, kid... I got a new master now." He places the palace on top of a mountain. As Sora and Dazzler tried to fight off the Unversed as the sultan ordered, "Jafar, I order you to stop!"

"There's a new order now... my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" He ordered as Blob cracked his knuckles. The sultan began bows, but Jasmine stopped him and didn't as she exclaimed, "We'll never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago stated one Jafar's shoulder. Jafar's eyes narrowed, "If you will not bow before a sultan... THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" He turned to the Genie, "Genie, my second wish... I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in all the worlds!"

Genie extends his finger. Aladdin tries to stop him, but he cannot, and another Genie brand lightning bolt struck Jafar, returning him to his normal look. As Iago introduced, "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" He laughed, "Now where were we? Ah, yes... abject humiliation!"

He zaps JASMINE and the SULTAN with his staff, and they were forced to both bow to him. Just then they heard Toad scream, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHO LET'S THE DAUGHTER HAVE A TIGER FOR A PET!" Rajah was chasing him as Toad hopped for his life as Jafar grinned, "Down, boy!" He zaps Rajah, and the tiger turns into a kitty, "Meow?" Toad signed in relief when he was blasted away by Dazzler. She then fired on Jafar who easily blocked it and made Kairi and Dazzler force to bow to him as well. Sora's eyes widened, "Kairi! Hold on!"

Sora ran towards Jafar but was knocked away by Pietro. Jafar lifts Jasmine's chain with his staff, "Oh, princess...there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Aladdin said as he came flying towards him as Jafar zaps Aladdin and Blob grabbed Carpet. Jafar began to sing, _"Prince Ali... Yes, it is he... But not as you know him... Read my lips and come to grips... With reality..."_

Jafar brings the two of them closer in the air as he continues, _"Yes, meet a blast from your past... Whose lies were too good to last..._ _Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"_ Jafar zaps Ali back to Aladdin, as Iago smirked, "Or should we say Aladdin?"

"Ali?" Jasmine asked in confusion. Aladdin tried to explain, "Jasmine, I tried to tell you..." However Jafar pushed him aside, "So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin... Just a con, need I go on?... Take it from me..." Abu came change at him but Avanchle launched the Elephants in the air using an earthquake as Jafar zaps him back to a monkey. Logan and Sora got back up only to be grabbed by Blob as Jafar sang, "His personality flaws... Give me adequate cause... To send him packing on a one-way trip... So his prospects take a terminal dip..." He sends the two of them into a tall pillar, as Blob threw Sora and Wolverine in there too then launches it like a rocket, but not before carpet can get in, "His assets frozen...the venue chosen...Is the ends of the earth... WHOOPEE! So long..."

"Good bye, see ya!" Iago mocked wave with the brotherhood as Jafar finished, "EX-PRINCE AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sultan and the girls looked up with fear and Genie looked down with guilt...

Later, Sora groaned as he got up to see a snowy wasteland, where the pillar crashed. Just the a green filled him and exclaimed, "HEAL!" He looked up to see a Mouse with a Keyblade, "It's okay...you're safe." Sora nodded, "Thanks, who are you?"

"I'm Mickey! I was trying to find the keyhole, when I found you and your friends freezing on the mountains." Mickey explained. Sora turned to see Logan and Aladdin groaning. Aladdin looked around, "Abu? Abu!" He looks back at a shivering pile of snow as he started digging his friend out he said to himself, "Oh, this is all my fault... I should have freed Genie when I had the chance.

He finally managed to dig out Abu and cradles him inside his vest, "Abu! Are you okay?" Abu shivered as he nodded, "I'm sorry, guys... I made a mess of everything, somehow."

"Don't apologize, Jafar and the Brotherhood haven't won yet." Sora stood up, "They have Kairi and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while she's in danger or our other friends..." Aladdin nodded with determination, "I gotta go back and set things right."

Sora summons his Keyblade as he turned to Mickey, "I hate to ask this of you but could you help us..." Mickey smiled and nodded, "Of course. Us Keyblade wielders got to stick together..."

"Alright, we need a plan." Logan stated. Aladdin nodded, "I have one but we need to get back to the palace." Sora stated, "It's going to take a long walk but we have to do it!" Mickey's eyes narrowed, "Then let's move!" As they started to walk through the snow, when Aladdin eventually steps on a frozen carpet. Aladdin gasped, "Carpet!" He looked up and sees carpet is pinned by the pillar. He tugs to try and free carpet. Sora stopped him, "Forget it Aladdin, we can't get him free that way." He knelt down to the snow and started digging, "Everyone, start digging!" Everyone then began to dig until enough snow had been removed as Aladdin smiled, "That's it!" The pillar began to roll. Everyone began runs away, but Aladdin saw that Abu was still digging so he grabbed him as everyone ran to a dead end Aladdin turned as saw a window on the pillar, "Follow me!" Everyone followed and they stood in place. The pillar rolls over them, and when it is gone, Aladdin and everyone else are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar, "Yeah! All right!"

He looks up at his hat, made Abu faint. Carpet shakes off the snow and rushes over to pick them up, "Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!" With that the flew off to Agrabah at top speeds...

* * *

Back in the palace, Iago has the sultan tied up like a marionette, and Jasmine, Kairi, and Dazzler were chained next to the throne in skimpy clothes. Blob was eating all the food he could eat, Toad was swimming in a pile of gold, Quicksilver was flirting with the girls. Everyone could hear Iago mock the sultan as he stuffed crackers in his mouth for payback, "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

Jafar pulled the chains of Jasmine making her walks up to him holding an apple. She told him, "Leave him alone!" Iago stops for a second, then continues. As Jasmine struggled in her chains, Jafar told her, "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." He took a bit out the apple she was holding, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He waves his finger and a crown appears, "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

She picks up a glass of wine and throws it in his face, "Never!" Jafar flinched as his eyes narrowed, "I'll teach you some respect!" She fell back as he raises his hand to slap her but then he stops when he realized something, "No." He turned to the Genie, "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." Pietro nodded, "Yeah, and while you're at it make these girls fall with us too because we're getting nothing from them." Kairi's and Ali's eyes narrowed at them as Genie appeared as Buckley once more, "Ah, master... there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo..."

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Jafar demanded. Meanwhile on the window, Sora and Mickey quietly took,out the Unversed on guard. Jasmine looked up to see them and Aladdin and Logan as Aladdin motioned her to keep Jafar distracted. She nodded as she stands and puts the crown on her head, "Oh, Jafar! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." Kairi and Ali turned to Jasime in confusion as Genie's jaw drops. Jafar smirked, "That's better." He pulls the Genie's jaw up like a shade, "Now, pussycat, tell me more about... myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..." She continued as Jafar walked over to her. Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, and Wolverine jumped down with Abu and Genie saw them, "Al! Al, little buddy!" Aladdin shushed him as Genie literally zipped his mouth shut. Quicksilver smirked not noticing the intruders, "See Jasmine now gets the picture, so why don't you two." Dazzler stated, "Aside from the obvious?"

"Pietro, get the picture! I'll never date you..." Kairi then noticed Sora and the others she smiled as he placed a finger on his lips as Kairi then understood why Jasmine was doing, she smirked, "Because Toad's allot more attractive than you?" Toad stops swimming in the pile of gold for both Pietro and Toad to say, "Say what?!" Dazzler looked to Kairi, and whispered, "Kairi, what are you doing?" Kairi gestured her head to Sora and the others. Dazzler then realized what they were doing as she smirked, "I don't know...I mean what about Blob...he's so big and strong..." Fred stopped eating to look at them and blushed. Pietro glared at them, as Kairi nodded, "Ture...but I'm sure Lance be _plenty_ of fun..."

Lance smirked as Toad and Pietro glared at him as Toad said, "Hey, she liked me first!"

"Oh, please, I could pleasure them both at once." Pietro argued. Fred grabbed him by the shirt, "It's just like you Pietro to hog all the girls to yourself!" Lance nodded, "He's right!"

As they began arguing with each and Jasmine continued to keep Jafar distracted Aladdin and the others walked up to Genie who tried to speak with his lips zipped untill Aladdin unzipped it, "Al, I can't help you guys... I work for senor psychopath, now." His head turns into Jafar's, then back. Aladdin reminded him, "Hey-I'm a street rat, remember?" He rezips Genie's mouth, "I'll improvise."

He slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Jafar and Jasmine. Sora snuck to where Kairi and Dazzler are and used Keyblade, as the brotherhood continued to argue with each other, to set them free. They quietly walked up to Sora as he handed Dazzler his headphones and iphone as Kairi whispered, "So, what's the plan?"

"Aladdin steals back the lamp and Genie undoes everything and we kick bad guy butt." Sora whispered. Ali nodded, "Short and simple...I like it!" They turned to Jafar and Jasmine who was still keeping him distracted as he told her, "Go on."

"And your beard...is so...twisted!" She has her arms around him. She pretends to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Aladdin to come over. He makes his move as Iago saw him, "Jaf-mmmmmm!" Abu grabs him and covers his mouth just in time as Jafar asked, "And the street rat?"

"What street rat?" Jasmine asked. They are about to kiss when Iago manages to knock over a bowl. Jafar turns to look, but Jasmine grabs him back and kissed him. Aladdin paused and looked disgusted. Everyone paused to stop and stare at them also disgusted. Both Abu and Iago said, "Yuck!" Toad even comments, "That's disturbing and that's come from me, yo!"

"That was..." That's when he saw Aladdin's reflection on her crown. He turns as he zapped Aladdin, "You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

Jasmine rushes him, but he threw her to the ground. Aladdin rushes and grabs the staff, Fred turned to see that the girl's were gone, "Hey? Where'd they go?"

Just as the all turned a flash light temporarily blinded as Sora, Kairi, Dazzler, Mickey, and Wolverine charged in. Kairi tacked Pietro, Dazzler kept Blob distracted while Mickey attack him with his Keyblade, Logan and Sora knocked Avalanche and Toad down with a punch. Aladdin told Jasmine, "Get the lamp!"

Jasmine runs to it. Jafar, however, shakes off Aladdin, then zaps her into an hourglass, "Ah, ah, ah, princess... Your time is up!"

"Jasmine!" He called out as sand begins to fall from the top onto her. Iago told him, "Oh, nice shot, Jaf..." But he was knocked out by w before he could finish. The monkey rushes for the lamp until Jafar zapped him, "Don't toy with me!"

He turn Abu into a toy monkey as Aladdin called out, "Abu!"

Carpet rushes in as Jafar quipped, "Things are unraveling fast, now boy." Carpet was zapped and unravels. Wolverine then charged at Jafar with his claws out as he exclaimed, "NO MORE!"

However, just before he could reach him, Jafar zapped him and turned himself into an actual wolverine in a cage. When Mickey knocked out Jafar both he and Dazzler rushed for the lamp but Jafar zapped them both as Dazzler turns into a diamond statue and Mickey into an actual tiny mouse.

Kairi picked up Quicksilver as she told him, "I don't care that you're Sora's foster brother but you had this coming for a long time!" She then kick him in the balls making him wince and fall over in pain. She the rushed for the lap but when Jafar was about to zap her, Sora pushed her out of the way, "KAIRI! LOOK OUT!"

Sora got blasted instead, Kairi looked away in horror but when she looked back... Sora was completely fine. Jafar was puzzled as he zapped him again... still nothing! After a third time, Jafar demanded, "Why isn't this working?!" Sora wondered that as well, it was just like when Rogue tried to use his powers against him but nothing happened to him either. Sora just narrowed his eyes at Jafar as he summoned his Keyblade and drew forth his lightsaber. He charged at him with weapons in hand, Jafar then summoned Unversed to attack him but he easily defeated them. He the sung his weapons which Jafar barely deflect with his staff when Sora kicked him away. Jafar's eyes narrowed as he blasted the floor with ice, "You cannot stop me Jedi!" Sora jumped over the ice as when went to attack again when Toad got back up to ambush him. Both Kairi and Aladdin tried to rushed for the lamp but his path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Jafar grabbed the lamp and laughs hideously. Aladdin and Kairi each pulled a sword out of the floor, "Get the point? I'm just getting warmed up!" As Sora kicked Toad into the pile of gold knocking him out for good he joined Aladdin and Kairi as Jafar breathes a ring of fire around, "Are you afraid to fight us yourself, you cowardly snake?"

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how sssssssnake-like I can be!" He smiles broadly, and we see a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around them becomes part of the snake encircling the three. Kairi's eyes narrowed at Aladdin, "You had to call him a snake, didn't you?" Aladdin shrugged as the snake Jafar makes moves on them forcing them to dodge, and on the third try, Aladdin swings the sword and hits Jafar. Just then, Genie cheerleaders wearing 'A' sweaters, "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick those swords into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Jafar demanded. Genie then reverted to one cheerleader and waved a tiny pennant with a 'J' on it as he weakly cheered, "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man! if he can't do it... GREAT!"

They uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Jasmine was trapped. However, Jafar sees this and blocks their path as Aladdin is thrown away, and he loses his sword. Jasmine called out in worry, "Aladdin!" Sora told Kairi, "Get behind me!" Kairi nodded as she stood behind Sora as Unversed popped out as he fought off the Unversed. Aladdin jumped on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of JAFAR crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. ALADDIN jumps up on the snake's back and Sora, Kairi, and Aladdin stabs it. Jafar screams in agony. Aladdin again tries to free the princess, while Sora and Kairi distracted Jafar, "Hang on, Jasmine!"

He is about to hit the glass with his sword when JAFAR grabs him, Sora and Kairi all at once with his coils making them drop their weapons. They all groined in pain as Sora and Kairi were really close to eachother and Kairi was pretty much in her underwear. They blushed as Aladdin reminded them, "Guys, we're at our doom here, remember?" Sora and Kairi looked away and blushed harder, "Sorry!"

Jafar laughs hideously, "You little foolssssss! You thought you could all defeat the mosssssssst powerful being on all the worldssssss!" Iago encouraged with Genie coming up behind him, "Squeeze them, Jafar... Squeeze him like a...awk!" Genie "accidentally" elbows him out of the way. Sora stared a Jafar when he got an idea, he just shrugged, "Meh!"

"Meh? What do you mean meh?" Jafar asked in confusion. Sora replied, "You not the most powerful, you're just meh! There's so much more powerful people than you...Ronan the Accessor with the infinty stone, God, the Genie..." Sora winked to the others at that last one, Aladdin and Kairi smiled and nodded as he got Sora's plan. His eyes narrowed at Jafar, "He's right, the Genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?!" Jafar demanded. Kairi added, "He gave you your power, he can take it away just as easily!" Genie wondered, "Guys, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Jafar... you're still just second best!" Aladdin told him. Sora nodded, "And when ever you ask anyone otherwise, they'll just say..." Sora and Kairi then gave unimpressed looks as they shrugged, "Meh!"

Jafar was about to argue when he realized, "You're right! His power doesssss exceed my own!" He then smirked, "But not for long!"

Jafar than began to circles around the Genie as he laughed sheepishly, "The kids is crazy. They're a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake..." His hand turns into a snake and he hits his head with it. Jafar ordered, "Sssssssslave, I make my third wissssssh! I wissssssh to be AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Genie sighs as the reluctantly powered, "All right, your wish is my command."

He aimed his finger at Jafar as he muttered to the three sarcastically, "Way to go, guys." Sora, Kairi, and Aladdin waited in the coils for Genie to cast the spell. Genie closed his eyes as his hands shakes as he zaps Jafar with the last wish spell. JAFAR's snake form dissipates and he turns into a red evil genie.

The coils disappeared just as Jasmine was buried alive in the sand. Sora check on Kairi as Aladdin runs over and finally smashes the glass. Sand and princess pour out of the giant hour glass. Jafar laughed as he continued to grow, "Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" He bursts through the roof as Jasmine asked the others in shock, "What have you done?"

"Trust us! Sora's plan will work!" Aladdin told her as a black lamp appears at Jafar's base. Jafar was too busy conjuring to notice, "The universe is mine to command... to control!"

"Care to do the honors?" Aladdin smiled to Sora. He nodded as he took the lamp as Kairi stood beside him, "Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jafar looks down confused as Sora explained, "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Shackles appear on JAFAR's wrists, "What?! Sora smiled as he lifted up the lamp, "And everything that goes with it! Now back to your lamp!"

"No! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar cried out as he was pulled into the lamp. Iago tried to get away, but got shucked in too, "I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want..."

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Sora began as both Jafar and Iago got trapped in the lamp as Aladdin finished, "Itty bitty living space."

"Al, Sora, Kairi, you little geniuses, you!" Genie smiled. Just then Abu turns back to normal, the carpet re-ravels and hugs Abu. Wolverine, Dazzler, and Mickey changed back to normal as well. Jasmine, the Sultan and Rajah were standing together when Rajah jumps up into the arms of the sultan, then they are all transformed back to normal. The Sultan was crushed because of the weight of the new Rajah. Kairi's and Dazzler's also changed back to normal. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Sora is left holding the new lamp as Jafar complained, "Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Iago replied. Jafar argued, "Don't tell me to shut up!" Logan wondered, "So, what do we with them?

"Allow me." Genie offered as Sora handed him the lamp. As Genie took the lamp, he goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger, "Ten-thousand years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!"

Jafar and Iago continued to argue as they fade out. Genie then tied up the brotherhood members with a christmas bow with a tag saying: "Don't open until Christmas!" as he stated, "Jesus is the reason for the season! Anyways, that should hold them!" Jasmine walks over to Aladdin. They hold hands, but both look sad. Aladdin apologized, "Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did." Jasmine nodded. Aladdin signed, "Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?"

Genie pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing. Jasmine frowned, "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair... I love you." Genie began tears up as Kairi frowned, "Isn't there any other way for you two be together?"

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Genie told him as he wiped his tears. Aladdin asked in shock, "But Genie, what about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Genie leaned down next to Jasmine, "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." He told her. She smiled sadly, "I understand."

They take one final look into each other's eyes, the others watched as they waited to see what would happen next then Aladdin turned to Genie as he said his final wish, "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I...what?" Genie asked in shock. Aladdin smiled as he held the lamp up to Genie, "Genie, you're free!"

The lamp rose from his hands with magic swirled around both the lamp and Genie, the attachment from the lamp formed it legs and the shackles fall off Genie's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Genie picks it up and looks at in disbelief, "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He then hands the lamp back to Aladdin, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"Ummm... I wish for the Nile." Aladdin said in confusion. Genie exclaimed, "No way! He then burst out laughing hysterically as everyone smiled. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last!"

"I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I..." He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees Aladdin looking very sad. He said, "Genie, I'm... I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Genie says as the hug. The Sultan steps forward, "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked with hope. Sora smiled, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." The Sultan smiled. Jasmine beamed and runs into Aladdin's arms, "Him! I choose...I choose you, Aladdin." He chuckled, "Ha, ha. Call me Al." They kiss as everyone smiled for them as Kairi turned to Wolverine in concern, "Mr. Logan? Does this mean I have my memory erased as soon we get back..." Logan looked to her before looking to Sora who had pleading looking in the eye, hoping that wouldn't be the case. Logan signed, "Fine...I'll talk to the professor and vouch for ya. But you gotta keep you lips zipped to all of this. Mutants, other worlds, Jedi, Keyblades, all of it, Princess!"

Kairi beamed, "Oh, that you Mr. Logan!" She ran into Sora's arms and told him, "I love you..." Sora smiled, "I love you too." Just then they kissed too. Aladdin, Jasmine broke off their kiss to turn and smile for them. The others did the same as Dazzler frowned, "Aw...man, I still haven't found a man yet." Genie appeared next to her, "Don't I'm sure when you find you man, he'll be a _Man of Steel..._ no, wait! I thinking of The Writer with No Name's the Last Son fanfiction series...oh, well. I'm sure you'll find your man eventually!"

Mickey smiled, "Aw, gosh! I love happy endings." The Sultan nodded, "As do I." Sora and Kairi broke off their kiss as Sora remembered, "Oh, yeah! With everything that happened, I almost forget! You're majesty. You wouldn't by any chance know where the keyhole is, would you?"

"Oh, I do indeed! Follow me! He ran to his throne as he tried to push it out of the way. Sora, Logan, and Aladdin help him move it and it was revealed that the Keyhole was hidden behind the throne. Dazzler looked up, "So, this thing will get us home?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's time to say our goodbyes."

"Sora...thanks for everything." Aladdin smiled. Jasmine nodded, "You're and your friends are welcome here any time." Sultan nodded, "And when we captured, Kairi explained the situation of the Jedi and fall of the Republic. Don't worry. We were far away from them, so I doubt the Empire knows about this world. And if they do, we won't say a word about you."

"Thanks, guys." Sora smiled. Genie then smiled, "Oh, yeah...Sora!" He lifted a finger and in his hand a mini version of his lamp appeared, "Give as shout if you ever need anything!" Sora nodded, "Will do! Mickey...thanks for the help." Mickey smiled, "No, problem. If you have any questions about the Keyblade...give me a call and me and my friends will be there in a heartbeat!" Sora smiled and nodded, "Goodbye everyone!" As everyone said their goodbyes, Genie pulled them in together as he wa decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug!" Logan growled in annoyance as Everyone else smiled as Genie asked, "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kisses on the head of Abu as he coughed afterwards, "Ooh, hairball!"

Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am...I'M FREE!" The GENIE flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. With that, Sora and Mickey turned and summoned their Keyblades and locked the keyhole. As they each began to vanish back to their own worlds, Sora gave their new friends one last smile, "May the Force be with you!" Mickey laughed, "See ya real soon!"

* * *

Soon, they appeared back in their own world with the brotherhood still tied up. Logan said, "I'll call the professor. He'll bring these four home and wipe their memories. It's best if just the X-Men know at what Sora can do." Ali wondered, "I guess you too hung out with me longer than you we're originally supposed too." Sora pointed out, "Actually, it's only been a few minutes."

The girls were shocked, Sora nodded, "Yeah, it's a weird side effect of my powers." Dazzler smiled, "Well, I'm just glad everything worked out." Kairi asked, "Does that mean you'll willing to join the Xavair Institute? It'll be cool to see you around more." Dazzler shook her head, "Nah, I'll pass. I don't think I can handle that much crazy. But if you ever need anything..." Sora nodded, "We'll call." HE then stared at himself, "I just wonder why Jafar's magic has no effect on me...or Rogue's powers..."

"We'll find out, Sora. I promise." Kairi hugged him. They smiled at each other as they turned to Dazzler as Sora asked, "So, what should we do now?" Dazzler smiled...

* * *

Later that evening, one of Dazzler's performance was going on as her fans cheered, she spoke through the microphone, "Thanks everyone...for my next song...I actually won't be the one singing it, I'll just be in charge of the light show...let's give a big hand to my new friends and my favorite new couple Sora Skywalker and Kairi Panettiere!" Everyone cheered as Sora and Kairi came on stage as Ali told the man in charge of the music, "Hit Stan!"

"You got it, sparkles!" Stan Lee smiled as he played the music. Sora raised up the microphone as he sang, _"I can show you the world... Shining, shimmering splendid...Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide! I can open your eyes... Take you wonder by wonder... Over sideways and under... On a magic carpet ride..."_

 _"A whole new world!" Sora sang as all of his friends back home watched him on live television. They all watched him. Even Riku flipped it one to see his friends as he raised his glass to Sora_ and Kairi, _"A new fantastic point of view... No one to tell us no... Or where to go... Or say we're only dreaming..."_

 _"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew... But when I'm way up here... It's crystal clear... That now I'm in a whole new world with you..." K_ airi snag as Sephie and her friends back home cheered for her. Quicksliver glared at his brother as he turned away as Mystique and the Brother continued to watch as Sora sang, _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_

 _"Unbelievable sights... Indescribable feeling... Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling... Through an endless diamond sky... A whole new world..."_ Kairi sang as Sora joined her, _"Don't you dare close your eyes..."_

 _"A hundred thousand things to see..."_ Kairi sang. As Sora walked to her side as they smiled a circled each other, _"Hold your breath it gets better..."_

 _"I'm like a shooting star... I've come so far... I can't go back to where I used to be..."_ Kairi sang as they began to dance. Sora sang, _"A whole new world!"_

 _"Every turn a surprise..."_ Kairi sang she did a spin. Sora sang, _"With new horizons to pursue..."_

 _"Every moment, red-letter..."_ Kairi sang as she leaned on Sora as he held. Together they sang, _"I'll chase them anywhere... There's time to spare... Let me share this whole new world with you..."_ They smiled at the same time Aladdin and Jasmine were riding on Carpet as they sang, _"A whole new world..."_

 _"A whole new life..._ " Kairi and Jasmine sang. The four then sang, _"For you and mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ As Sora kissed Kairi on his world, Aladdin kissed Jasmine on his own. The people cheered as people sang, "A whole new world!"

As Aladdin and Jasmine flew off into the moonlight on their world and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the Genie's laughing face. Suddenly, the fanfic is grabbed "off the screen", as Genie lifts it up and looks at the audience, "Made ya look!" He then drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon.

* * *

 **YES! I DID IT! I finished this chapter! Alright, we got to see Dazzler and Mickey first appearances** **, Genie for a future summon, a Stan Lee cameo and Sora and Kairi finally becoming a couple in this...it's going to happen in KH3, I'm calling it! Kairi also now knows about the mutants and everything else which should make things interesting. Sorry Dazzler fan, she's not joining the X-Men in this but I did make a reference when she has a much bigger appearance on a different fanfic The Writer with No Name's the Last Son. It's a great series by the way!** **Poor Riku still doesn't know though...maybe he'll find out later. Anyways next time, Sora, Kairi, and the X-Men sign up for Survival camp along with the Brotherhood. At the same time, Juggernaut, Charles's half-brother, has escaped prison with the help of Mystique and he's head for the Xavier Institute. Can the X-Men and Brotherhood learn to get along? Will they be able to work together to stop the unstoppable Juggernaut? Find out next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review plus if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Survival of the Fittest

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. Alright, time to introduce the well known half-brother of Professor X...the Unstoppable Juggernaut.**

**Okay, with that out of the way, let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Survival of the Fittest

In Maximum security prison, a police officer enter the prison to see one prisoner, after unlock door after door with the key, his hand print, and eye identification, he was able to get in. After walking up to the computer, he pushed a few buttons, a camber began to rise, the guard smirked as he saw the prisoner. He was a huge man in heavy armor and had both arms chained to the growned as the liquids kept him asleep. After pressing a few more buttons, the liquid began to drain and the prisoner began to wake up. The guard then reveal herself to be Mystique, "Wake up, Kane. It's time you had a long overdue family reunion with your brother... Charles Xavier." Kane's sleepiness eyes had turned in to pure hate when he heard that name...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, the X-Men, the Brotherhood, in their gym cloths, were standing in front of the bus as the supervisor told them, "You will not be making wallets, necktie racks or paperweights. You will not engage in potato-sack races, water-balloon tosses, or pony rides. You will be taking 20-mile hikes, rappelling 200-foot cliffs and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and courage. Do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir." The students said in response. He exclaimed, "I said, do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir!" They said even louder. Sergeant Hawk then said, "Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp. A name you won't soon forget. Now, here we have a young man, Scott Sumner..."

"Summers." Scott corrected. He just ignored him as he continued, "Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!" He told them as the students went to set up camp. Kitty groaned, "Oh, I'm gonna be dead in, like, two days."

"What about me? I'm a city kid." Evan pointed out. Kurt asked, "What did we ever do to deserve this?" Rogue picked up her bag, "I'm going AWOL. Anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?"

"Woah! Slow down, private. We're not washing out in front of the school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place." Scott told them. Jean nodded, "Yeah. At least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine."

"Some choice." Rogue muttered. Sora told everyone, "Guys, we got this. We had to surive in the wilderness unexpectedly on my birthday with the Guardains and a bunch of talking animals on a whole different world..." Kairi nodded, "I still can't believe you guys get to go to other worlds." Rogue muttered, "And so far they've all been completely by accident...you know, actually...I would take that over this right now."

"You know that wouldn't avoid this camp, right?" Sora pointed out. Kitty signed, "If only..."

"Sora's right... We can handle this, guys. And this is coming from the one person without superpowers..." Kairi smiled. Jean nodded, "I'm glad you taking this all so well after last week..."

"Come on. We can do this." Scott encouraged. As the other, X-Men groaned and complained Sora asked the others, "Hey,what do you think what Sergent Hank thinks about s'mores?" Kairi giggled as the as the brotherhood glared at them, Blob stated, "Group leader, scholastic achievement. That should've been me."

"You can't even spell 'scholastic achievement,' Blob." Quicksilver pointed out. Fred the punched his hand as he replied, "But I can spell 'doomed.' Which is what that goody-goody gang is after I get them alone in the woods."

"Yeah. I can hear it now: 'Search-and-rescue efforts abandoned for missing teens. No traces found.'" Toad joked. Lance told them, "Hey, easy, guys. We'll beat them where it hurts most. In public, in front of everyone." Pietro nodded, "Yeah, I still don't know what Kairi thinks so great about my half-brother. 'World's greatest young couple in this time' my ass. Just because they got to sing a duet at a Dazzler concert, doesn't make Sora the perfect item for her! And today, I'm gonna prove..." Lance pointed out, "Um...we're going to prove it. Let's go. With that they moved out to set up camp...

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Mystique she continued to free Charles brother as she spoke, "Cellular paralysis biofluid. Amazing. It actually stopped the unstoppable. It'll take a few moments before you can move. Then I'll sneak you out of this prison, where... Now, who was it that locked you away? Oh, that's right. Your brother, Charles Xavier." Mystique smirked. Kane's groweled as Mystique rasied an eyebrow, "Sore subject?"

"Who are you?" He asked. Mystique replied as she brought him his helmet, "A dealmaker. I arrange your early release and you deliver to me one item in your brother's possession. His mutant detection system known as Cerebro."

"And my brother?" He asked as she placed his helmet on and lanced it on. Mystique replied, "I leave his fate in your capable hands. You are, after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut." She then stepped back to admire her work before telling him, "Now, I have a plane waiting. It will take you..."

"No one No one takes Juggernaut anywhere." He said as he pushed her side and smashed through the exit, "And nothing gets in my way."

"Charming..." Mystique muttered as she got up...

* * *

As they students began going through the course, Fred tried to climb up but the rope wouldn't support his weight causing him to fall. His eyes narrowed, "I'm not built for this kind of stuff." However, the competition was mostly was focased on Sora and Lance. As they ran through the course with ease, Lance was doing this for the win but Sora was having a great time doing this. For him, this was all fun and games. Once they reached the rafts, Lance asked, "You swim?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. Lance frowned, "Pity." He summoned in mini quake knocking him in the river as Kairi gasped, "Sora!" Lance smirked as he began to float across.

"Hey! Hey! That cheating chump!" Evan told him as he popped out some spikes, he was about to throw them at Lance's raft when Jean stopped him, Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here, remember? You know, just man against nature."

"That guy needs his boat popped!"Evan nodded, Jean admitted, "Yeah. Well, Sora's cool. And trust me... Lance doesn't know, he just gave Sora an advantage." Jean smirked as Pietro exclaimed, "Lance! You idiot! While Sora's a great a controlling a raft...HE'S A BETTER SWIMMER!"

Lance just rasied and eyebrow when he turned to see Sora swimming past him with ease with backwards strokes. He smiled, "Hi Lance! Bye Lance!" Lance's eyes widened in horror as Kairi and the others cheered Sora on. He tried to get there faster when Scott blasted him into the water... Jean turned to glare as Scott asked, "What?"

Once, Sora made it to the other end her ran across the finish line, Sergent Hawk blew the whistle calling it time. The X-Men cheered as Kairi ran up with a towel to dry Sora off, she asked him, "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded to her when Fred walked up to the X-Men, "That loser, Sora, should've lost and you know it."

"Just because he slipped and took a bath, Summers went ballistic!" Pietro accused. Kurt glared at him, "Slipped? More like avalanched."

"He stole that first-place ribbon." Toad added. Kitty argued, "He did not! Even if Scott hadn't like blasted him, Sora still would have won!"

"You want that ribbon so bad? I'll pin it to your forehead, freak." Rogue told them. Just as an argument started. Sora and Kairi signed as they turned to eachother, Kairi asked, "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sora saw that Sergeant Hawk glaring at them...

* * *

"...58, 59, 60." Every counted as they finished doing the push-ups. Blob fell flat on his face, while Sora was looking like he was just getting warmed up. Sergeant Hawk told them, "Now on your feet." Every got up as Sora held Kairi up as the Sergeant continued, "Here at Iron Back we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine." He then guestered to the mountain, "First team to snatch a flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins."

"Cakewalk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself." Quicksilver boosted. Kurt smirked, "Not if I beat you there.

"The whole team or no one! As proof, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top. Are we clear?" Sergeant Hawk as everyone replied, "Sir, yes, sir!" He then told everyone, "You leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready."

As everyone began to move out, Lance turned to Scott, "Better say your farewells, 'Sumner.' Because you guys aren't coming back."

"You got something in mind? Because l..." Scott reached for his glasses but Sora stopped him, "Scott, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? Nothing. I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we play by the rules." Scott told him. Lance told him, "Hey, we don't need our powers to beat you."

"Fine, then. We'll all play it straight. Know what? We'll wave to you from the top." Scott told him. As the two left Sora smiled, "Good. That's the deal. We're all competing fairly, no powers. And may the best team..."

"Come on, Sora." Scott grabbed and dragged him...

* * *

Meanwhile back to the Xavier Institute, the professor was using Cerebro as Wolverine asked, "Is Cerebro locating new mutant sigs?"

"No. Just our students up at Iron Back. They've been a little active." The professor replied. Logan asked, "Did you tell them not to use their powers?"

"No. I was hoping they'd make that decision themselves." The professor answered. Logan replied, "Well, I still say you should have let me handle their survival training."

"I gave them that choice, Logan. They felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp. And Sora really wanted to hang out with Kairi ever since she learned of our secret and told her how he felt about her." The professor replied when the professor picked up another mutant signature, "Well, well. Seems we have a new mutant on the scene after all."

 _"Discovery: Enhanced mutant signature._ _Identity confirmed and matched to archive file."_ Cerebro said. This shocked the professor, "Archive file? Who would...?"

" _Name: Kane Marko._ _Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison._ _Current location: In transit, upstate New York."_ Cerebro identified as an image appeared on screen. The professor gasped, "No!"

"Kane Marko? Who's...?" Logan asked. The professor replied, "My half-brother. Let's just say Sora wasn't the only one who didn't get along with his brother. Somehow he's escaped. But that's impossible."

"What's an 'enhanced' mutant signature?" Logan asked. The professor explained, "He possessed an X-gene at birth. But it was dormant most of his life. So he awakened it with mysticism."

"What kind of powers does he have?" Logan asked. The professor replied, "He's become a juggernaut. Invulnerable. Once he starts moving no force on Earth can stop him. Call Ben, we're going to need his help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Juggernaut continued his way towards the professor. Two police cars pulled in front of him but he knocked them away with easy and continued moving forward...

* * *

Meanwhile, the X-Men continued to run to the mountains as Scott told them, "Come on. Let's pick it up. We're almost to the base."

"What's with Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk." Rogue asked as she ran. Kitty replied as she followed behind, "All he cares about is winning this thing. Hey, Kurt. Can't you, like, make yourself useful and just teleport us up to the top?"

"This trip is of the power-free variety, I'm told." Kurt replied as Jean encouraged, "Come on, just follow Scott's lead on this. We'll win, you'll see."

Sora and Kairi ran behind them as Kairi asked Sora, "Is he always like this?" Sora shook his head, "No, he usually says to me the point of games and competitions is just to have fun. He must still be angry with the Brotherhood when they joined Jafar, tried to kill us, and enslave you and Dazzler to force you to love them."

"I'm upset about that too but didn't the professor wiped their memory of it?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah but he's still not happy about it. Me, I just want to do this for fun."

"Really? Then I bet you can't do it while you carry me." Kairi smiled as Sora picked her up bridal style making her blush, "Your on!" He then began to out run his friends as Evan complained, "The mosquitoes here are the size of pelicans. No bugs like this in the burg, man." He asked as he tried to keep up with the others, "Why are we here again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Toad was climbing up the mountain with ease as he looked down, "What's taking you boys so long?"

Blood slowly climbed behind him while he carried Pietro and Lance. Pietro worried, "Man, if he slips and falls, we are history. Death by blubber-bomb."

"Don't you want to beat your brother for once. Fastest way to the top is a straight line, Pietro. We are winning this race, make no mistake." Lance explained as Pietro nodded...

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm flew over the city on the Blackbird, she pressed a button, "Engage autopilot." She walked to the stand as she moved to the roof where she cast a fog through out the area.

* * *

A hour later, the professor watched it on the news, "Efforts to locate this powerful convict have been hampered by the unexpected appearance of dense inland fog. Let's to go to Haley Taylor for more on this strange weather."

" _Very good, Storm._ _Keep it up."_ The professor told her telepathically. The professor turned to Logan and Ben, who arrived as soon as the professor called, "If no one can see Kane then no one will be foolish enough to try and recapture him."

"And I persuaded the police to make sure everyone stays in their homes until this crisis is over." Ben told him. Logan told him, "If I can't stop him, Charles, your best protection will be in the Danger Room. I've got it ready."

"Yes. It may slow him down. But it won't stop him." The professor told him. Ben told him, "Then I'll go with Strom to bring your students home, perhaps the Brotherhood may Evan provide some assistance even though I have a feeling Mystique is somehow responsible for this." Ben turned to leave as Logan asked, "Do you have any defense against him?" Logan asked. The professor replied, "Just one. My mind. With enough psychic blasts I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet." With that the professor went to the danger room...

* * *

Meanwhile, a train was going through a crossroads when Juggernaut just knocked the carts aside and kept moving wanting his revenge...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood continued to climb up the mountain but when the finally reached a soiled ground, Lance and Pietro was hanging from their ropes. Lance asked, "Hey, Freddy. A helping hand?" Fred the pulled them up. When they removed the ropes, they looked to where they were. Lance asked, "An abandoned mine?"

"Toad's checking for a shortcut." Fred explained. Soon they saw that Toad was returning, he told them, "Hey, there's a tunnel in here that's like a stairway to the top."

"Now you're talking. That flag is ours!" Lance smirked as he ripped off the piece of wood so they all could get through, little did they know that the wood Lance tore off was labeled, 'danger...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott looked at the top of the mountain. Kurt walked up, "Spot the flag?"

"No. Pop up top and see if it's still there." He told Kurt. He was shocked, "But I thought... What about Jean? And Sora?"

"Hey, you want to win or not?" Scott asked. Kurt signed, "Okay, fine. But they're not going to like this. I can tell you that." Sora then called out, "Don't bother!" Scott looked up to see Sora climbing down with Kairi on his back. Once they were down, Sora glared, "First, we said we'd be doing this without powers! Second, it still there and we're very close and no sign of the Brotherhood."

"Sora? I knew you were ahead of us, but not..." Scott asked in confusion. Sora smiled, "Kairi wanted see if I carry her all the way to the top and back to you guys."

"I gotta say, Sora was really impressive." Kairi smirked. Scott shook his head, "Okay... Forget the pitons. Evan, spike a rope up there. Time is wasting."

"You sure?" Evan asked. Scott's eyes narrowed as he shrugged, "You look pretty sure to me." Evan did as he was told as Scott smirked, "That flag is ours!"

"Scott!" Sora replied. Scott turned to see his friends crossed his arms, "We agreed! No powers!"

"Sora's right, Scott. Let's move!" Jean than began climbing up the mountain the old fashion way as the other followed her. Sora turned to Kairi, "You want me to carry you again?"

"Thanks, Sora. But I got it this time!" She smiled as she began to climb, "See you at the top!" Sora smiled as he climbed after her, Scott signed as he decided not to use the spike rope...

* * *

Meanwhile, Toeller has led them to the end of the mine, where he showed them the staircase but there was one problem with it. Lance glared at a Toad as he grabbed him by the shirt, "You goonhead! We can't get through there! We probably lost because of you!"

"I kind of figured you could, you know, avalanche it loose a little bit." Toad replied. Pietro nodded, "He's right. Give it some more juice and you'll unclog it."

"All right! Stand back." He then began to use his powers to unclog the exit but slight problem. The mine was coming down. Fred exclaimed, "Look out! It's coming down!"

* * *

Just then, the X-Men had reached the top. The flag was only a couple feet away. Scott beamed, "There it is! Victory!" Before they could do anything else, the mountain began to shake as Kurt exclaimed, "Earthquake!"

Kairi the lost her grip of the mountain and started to fall. Sora panicked, Kairi! No!" But before she could fall to her doom. She started floating, Kitty smiled, "Nice catch, Jean!"

"Uh...Kitty...it wasn't me." Jean said everyone turned to see it was Sora who was lifting her...Sora could feel it...this was the Force! He used it to safely bring the girl he loved to safety. Kairi replied, "Yeah. I don't recommend that." She then ran up to kiss Sora,"My hero..." Sora smiled and blushed. Jean smiled, "Yes, about time we had another telekinesis!"

"Nice work, Sora...you okay, Kairi." Rogue asked. Kairi smiled and nodded as Scott assumed, "That tremor had to be Lance. So they gotta be close. You and Jean, levitate us all to the top."

"No way. Forget it." Sora and Jean shook their heads. Scott replied, "What? You just used your powers. What's the difference?"

"That was life-and-death! This contest isn't! Seems like X-Men ought to know the difference." Jean argued. Kairi added, "She's right! I wanna beat those jerks as badly as you do but this isn't the way!"

"Scott, the Brotherhood maybe cheating and our enemies but we still gotta play by the rules. We either win fair and square or we lose fair and square. You taught me this, remember?" Sora asked. Scott signed and nodded knowing that he was right...they were all right, "You're right...I guess I let my anger get the best of me... I'm sorry everyone...let's finish this game far in square." Everyone cheered when Rogue called out, "Over here. It's them."

Everyone looked down to see the Brotherhood in the mines. Toad called up, "Yeah. We're caved in. Come on, don't leave us down here, man. Not for some stupid flag."

"We won't." Scott told them. Everyone nodded as they went to work...

* * *

As they headed for the danger room, the professor explained to Wolverine, now in uniform, "Kane's failed relationship with our father and his resentment of me fueled his anger. But after he was empowered, that anger became destructive and dangerous. He had to be locked away. I had no choice." Just then, the alarms went off as Wolverine put on his mask, "He's here."

Juggernaut broke throw the gates as Mystique followed quickly behind. Juggernaut smirked, "Lay out the welcome mat, brother. I'm coming home."

As he began to march to the entrance, Wolverine pounced in to attack but Juggernaut knocked him side he was about to move forward when Wolverine quickly recovered as he managed to stand in his way once more, "You can't stop the Juggernaut."

"Forgive me for trying, bub!" Wolverine charged again with his claws out. Wolverine slashed at Juggernaut as he tried to hit him. Finally, Juggernaut was able to lay a hit on him crashing through the building. Juggernaut walked inside breaking some windows as he did so. Mystique observed and shrugged, "I expected better."

Wolverine popped his claws and charged at him again only for Juggernaut to hit him again smashing him through several walls. Juggernaut march through after him as Mystique followed him. She looked down and saw a very crushed Cerebro, "No! That muscle head!"

Juggernaut and Wolverine's fight brought them to the basement. Kane threw Wolverine to the doors of the danger room. Wolverine got up to recover when Juggernaut charged at him and knocked him threw the door where he finally found his half-brother. But before he got a chance to gloat Mystique marched up to him, "You lumbering imbecile! What did you do? Sit on Cerebro? You smashed it! What happened to our deal?"

"I don't make deals!" He the threw her aside next to the professor as he grinned, "Charles, aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

* * *

Back at the mountain, Scott came down into the collapsed mine as Lance pulled himself from the ground. Scott offered him a hand, "Hang on to my back. I'll pull you up."

"Forget it. I'll pull myself up." Lance said in response. He than began to climb his way to the top as Scott climbed right beside him, "See you at the top."

Meanwhile, the other Brotherhood members were recovering when Fred saw the flag, "Pietro?"

"I'm there." Pietro nodded as he began using his speed. Kurt was about to teleport after him when Sora stopped him, "Wait for it..."

When Pietro was about to grab it his hands went right through it, he stopped as his eyes widened in horror, "What?! A hologram?!"

"That's right, Pietro. For you see, I am smart and you are a fool. I knew you'd cheat, so when I reached the top with Kairi, I replaced the flag with a fake one, while I have the real flag right here!" Everyone but Kairi was shocked as he pulled out the real flag, "And that was without using a single inch of my powers. So, seeing how we both got here at the same time, I call this compilation...a tie!"

"WHAT?!" Pietro exclaimed. Toad shrugged, "Hey that's better than we usually do. I'll take."

The Brotherhood nodded as Pietro signed, "Fine, let's take the picture and get it over with..."

Just then, the Blackbird flew to them as Storm called out, "X- Men, Professor X is in danger...And so is Mystique." Ben called out, "I suggest we move quickly in order to save them."

"Up to it?" Scott asked Lance. He nodded, "Let's go." As everyone got aboard, Kairi asked, "Uh...I'm not or mutant, Keyblade weilder or Jedi...but can I have a ride back too?" Sora offered her a hand, "You really think we'd leave you behind?" Kairi smiled as she took it as she jumpped aboard as Sora asked, "Wanna see my piloting skills?" All X-Men aside from Kitty as well as Rogue and Evan who have not see his piloting skills exclaimed in protest...

* * *

Back at the survival camp, Sergeant Hawk was walking when he saw the Blackbird swoop down making him duck in cover. The flag stuck in the ground next to him as a photo gentle floated down. His eyes widened in shock as he saw all the students on top of Mount Humiliation together standing next to the flag...

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, Juggernaut marched his way towards the professor and Mystique as she exclaimed, "You ungrateful thug!"

"Kane, this doesn't have to end badly. This house, it's about new beginnings." He pleaded to his half-brother hoping that there was some good in him but Juggernaut kept moving as he replied, "You're right, Charles. This is the beginning for me. And the end for both of you!" The professor signed, "You've learned nothing. You never will. Activate: Logan's Run X-13."

The Danger Room sprung into action as it attacked Juggernaut with everything it had but he broke through the defenses like they were nothing. Right when he was about to reach the professor, Wolverine tried to get back up when Cyclops called out, "Take a break, Wolverine..."

"...We'll take it from here." Lance finished as both teams stood tall and proud in their uniforms, Kair was there too still in her gym clothes. Toad felt like he was going to vomit, "Man, I thought that ride would never end..." Sora smiled, "Hey, we made it here in one peice, didn't we..." Ben smiled, "Like father, like son."

"Well, now. This is a surprise." Mystique admitted seeing both the Brotherhood and X-Men working together. Jean lifted the Juggernaut away from the professor but he was too much for and dropped him. Logan told them, "Kane's helmet. Remove it!" Sora rushed in Keyblade in hand, Juggernaut laughed, "Please, like some gaint key can hurt the Jug..." But before he could finish, Sora slashed his Keyblade making Juggernaut scream in pain, Juggernaut looked to his scratched armor, "Impossible! How...?"

Before he could finish Blob ran into him, "Unstoppable, meet the unmovable." Kurt then telported on his back and unlatched on of the latches. However, Juggernaut grabbed before he could go for the next one and threw him aside. He then charged at Blob and knocked him down, Cyclops jumpped in and blasted him. Juggernaut then took a piece of the Danger Room and threw it at Scott forcing him to dodge. Avalanche the summoned a small earthquake to make him fall to the ground as Quicksilver undid another latch. Storm casted wind as Obi-Wan used the Force to send Juggernaut flying back. Kitty and Rogue then phased out of the wall as Rogue told her, "Get the latch."

Together they undid the last two latches. Toad then stuck his touge to remove the helmet but Juggernaut grabbed his touge and yanked him down. Before he could hit him, a tiny piece of the Danger Room. Juggernaut turned to see Kairi picking up another piece and throwing it at him, he just laughed, "Is that the best you can do, little girl?" He threw Toad aside, he then charged at Kairi, as Sora blocked the punch with his Keyblade, he turned to Kairi, "Maybe you should let us handle him..."

"Yeah...that's probably a good idea..." Kairi smiled sheepishly as she ran to safety. Sora then pushed Juggernaut back as he slashed him again making him scream in pain. Sora then used the Force to send not only Juggernaut back but his helmet as well, his eyes widend in horror, "NO!

"I'm sorry, Kane." The professor apologized as he began the metal blasts. Juggernaut desperately tried to reach for the professor but he finally went down and fell unconisous. Everyone cheered as Mystique said, "Now, there's something you won't see every day."

"I agree. And that's a shame." The professor sadly nodded that it wouldn't remain that way. Mystique told them, "Come on, boys. Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." As the Brotherhood began to leave, Lance turned to them, "Hey, Summers, as a group leader, you're only half-bad."

"Then next time you can call the shots." Scott smirked. Lance smiled and shook his head, "Trust me. There won't be a next time." Scott smiled as they watched Lance leave. Kairi walked up, as she turned to Juggernaut, "So, what do we do with him." The professor frowned...

* * *

Later that day, they returned Juggernaut to his cell. He was back were he belong, as Ben, Logan, Scott, Jean, Sora, and Kairi stood by the professor. He looked at the cell that held his half-brother as Ben stated, "We can't control the will of others, Charles. People like him, Magento, and Vader do what they want."

"And we do what we have to do." The professor signed as he gave his brother one last look. Logan nodded, "Yeah. Well, ready? Repairs on Cerebro are waiting." The professor nodded as he pressed the button send the chamber back to the ground, "Yes."

As everyone turned to leave, Scott said, "It felt kind of right, didn't it?"

"What did?" Jean asked. Scott replied, "You know, us and them fighting alongside. Why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?"

"Well, it's like Ben said. We can't control the will of others." Sora replied. Scott nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, maybe they'll come around." Sora smiled as they left the prison. Scott nodded, as he turned to his friends, "Yeah, well, you three could be their conscience. You're good at it." Jean smiled as Sora and Kairi laughed, "Oh, shut up! Hey, even good guys need a nudge once in a while." Jean lightly pushed them. Sora nodded, "We all do." Scott replied, "Jean, Sora, Kairi, whenever you guys think I need it, nudge away." Ben nodded as he smiled, "Yes, and I've seen that you getting a closer connection to the Force... That's good, you taking even closer steps into becoming a Jedi." Sora smiled, before wondering, "Hey, Ben? How come the Keyblade actually harmed the Juggernaut and why I haven't been affected by Rogue or Jafar's powers?"

"Well, Juggernaut used a Mystical Jem to activate his powers so it's very likely that you Keyblade is the only thing that can do physical harm to him...as for your other question...I'm afraid...I don't even know. It could be just because you're the Chosen One or be a complete different reason. Either way, I'm certain you'll find out eventually and finally defeated Darth Vader and restore balance to the Force..." Ben assumed.

Kairi said to her boyfriend, "We'll make sure you ready when that day comes."

"Young lady, I believe you and Sora's mother would get along well." Ben smiled. As Kairi smiled, "Thanks...oh and by the way. Could you guys let Sora fly back home again?"

"WHAT?!" Jean and Scott exclaimed in horror. Kairi shrugged, "What? Sora's a good pilot." Sora smiled as he hugged her as Scott and Jean begged that not to be the case...

* * *

**Well, that will conclude today's chapter. Looks like Juggernaut's vulnerable to Sora's Keyblade...and know Sora can use the Force too. Sounds epic right? Anyways next time on X-Men Evloution...As Sora continues his Jedi training, Rogue has a nightmare about Kurt...and his birth mother...this causes the X-Men to investigate and Logan tries to figure out what Magento is up to. However, when Kurt gets a message from his mother...will he finally get the meeting with his mother, he's always dreamed about...or will it all find apart when he finds out who she is? Find out, Next time... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review also be sure to follow and fav. if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: Shadow Past

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evloution. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. **Okay with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter!****

* * *

Chapter 14: Shadowed Past

It was late in the evening, and everyone in the X-Men were getting ready for bed. With Rogue she was currently on the phone talking to Riku. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for lending it to me, Riku." Rogue replied on the phone. Riku asked, _"No problem. So, what did you thought of it?"_

"I thought it was great. Especially at the end where he turned into a werewolf and nobody knew it." Rogue replied as she walked to her bed. Riku replied, " _Yeah, I never saw it coming. I'm glad you enjoyed it!"_

"Well, I gotta go. I've got three finals tomorrow." Rogue told him. Riku groaned, _"Ugh...don't remind me...I probably should get some rest for my finals as well."_

"Talk to you later." Rogue smiled. Riku nodded, _"Same. Bye."_

"Bye." Rogue nodded as she ended the call and went to bed, turned off the lights, and she closed her eyes as she went to sleep. Later in the middle of the night, Rogue was tossing and turning, _she dreamt of Wolves howling and a castle that was spouting out green electricity. Rogue could her the cries of a baby, when the mother of the baby demanded to a man with a helmet, "Monster! What have you done to him?!" She saw the mother grab her baby and made a run for it. She ran out of the castle as the man persuade her, "Come back at once!"_

_She watched was the mother continued to make a run for it. Then the Wolves saw her and proceeded to pursue her. As the mother continued to run for it, she began to cross a rope bridge when the helmet man and the wolves caught up to her. She tried to fight them off trying to keep them all away from her child but they got closer and closer until they made her drop the baby off the bridge, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Rogue could hear the baby cry all the way untill the baby fell into the waters below where_ she woke up as she cried out, "No! No!" This woke everyone up including Sora who can usually sleep through anything. Scott, Jean, and Sora entered Rogue's and Kitty's room. Scott asked, "Rogue, are you all right? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was dreaming. Some kind of awful nightmare with these... these images. It was horrible." She replied as she clutched her head. Kitty nodded, "Yeah. Her shrieking totally freaked me out. I just about phased through the bed."

"Whoa! Finals must be really getting to you." Scott assumed. Rogue shook her head, "No! It's not the first time I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the institute." Sora wondered, "Really? What were they about?" However, before she could respond, Kurt and Evan walked in as Storm's nephew asked, "What's going on, man? Are you guys okay?"

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Kitty replied. Kurt asked, "Whoa, what about?" Sora nodded as he asked, "Yeah, what are they about?" Rogue replied, "I'm not sure. There's a castle and wolves... Oh, little poor baby. I didn't really see his face. But I seem to know... To know him somehow!"

After she said that she turned to Kurt, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"It was you!" She realized. Kurt wondered, "What was me?" She replied, "Somehow I just know it was you, Kurt!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. Rogue explained, "In the dream there was a baby crying. Someone, a woman, I think I didn't really see her face, was running. And the baby was dropped into the river."

"And you think that baby was me?" Kurt gasped. Rogue wondered, "Why am I having this dream?" Sora thought, "Maybe the professor can help us sort this out."

"Great idea, Sora. But let's do it in the morning. It's late." Jean suggested. The professor then call out telepathically, " _That's all right, Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean. And the rest of you, get some sleep. You all have finals tomorrow."_

"Man, there's no keeping anything from that dude, is there?" Evan wondered as everyone but Kitty left their room and headed off for bed except for Sora who was heading for the kitchen, Scott wondered, "Uh, Sora? Why are you heading into the kitchen?"

"To make chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. Kairi said those are great things to have to help you go to sleep." Sora explained. Scott pointed out, "But Sora...you'll sleep through anything...in fact, we were nearly late yesterday because you slept through your alarm."

"I know. But I still want to try it out but not just for me... Rogue looks like she could use them... possibly Kurt too." Sora replied. As everyone watched him walk off, Rogue assumed, "He's never cooked anything before has he?"

"Yeah... well it's a good thing, he doesn't know where the cook book is." Scott smiled. Kurt signed, "Actually... he may have saw where Storm put it when we tested his teleporting limits."

"Uh...at least, we remember to keep it lock in case something like this should happen." Scott said a little worried. Rogue pointed out, "Rain check...he's gotta a key that can unlock anything. Locks mean squat to him now."

"You keep the cook book locked up? From him?" Kurt asked. Jean replied, "We wanted to make sure he didn't make a mess or worse burn down the mansion."

"Yeah... I make sure he doesn't do that." Scott said as he ran after Sora. Everyone then turned and went to join the professor..."

* * *

"I've always known that my parents adopted me. But they never said anything about me being fished out of a river." Kurt told them. The professor reassured him, "Don't worry, Kurt. We'll try to sort this out. Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here, please?"

Rogue nodded as she took a seat beside the professor, then he told her, "Now, just relax. Try to think of the dream." Rogue asked, "You sure this isn't gonna hurt?"

"Yes. Now please, just concentrate." The professor told her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. T _he professor watch the dream through the mother's cries, "Monster! What have you done to him?!" To baby Kurt falling into the river, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" As she watched her baby fall into the river, she turned to the helmet man with both arnger and tears in her eyes, "Why? Why?!" The man said nothing as he turned to leave and the wolves left too. The professor saw Kurt being founded by the couple that adopted him. He saw the face of the birth mother who watched as well...it was Mystique._ As the dream ended, the professor realized Kurt's mother was Mystique and he recognized the man who did this... Magento. Rogue asked, "Well, did you see anything else?"

"Rogue, your dream isn't a dream. It's a repressed memory. Not just your imagination." The professor told her. Kurt then asked, "But if I'm in it, then why is she having the dream? Shouldn't it have been mine?What's going on?"

"Well, I'm not quite certain. But I do believe Magento was the one going after her in your dreams." The professor replied.

"Magento? As in Sora's foster father?" Jean asked as the professor nodded. Kurt asked, "What does Sora's foster father have to do with this? With my mother?"

"I don't know. However, one thing is certain. Rogue must have absorbed the memories of someone who knows about Kurt's past."

"She touched me back when we first met. Remember, Rogue? Maybe you got those memories from me." Kurt thought. Rogue replied, "You were just an infant in the dream."

"Maybe, it's like with Sora. He can remember some memories of his own mother despite him losing her as a baby even though he lost he's memories before he came here." Kurt began to assume. The professor admitted, "It is possible that you could have memories that far back. If Sora can remember that far back..."

"Probe my mind now, professor, to find out more. Maybe I've got more memories about what happened later." Kurt offered. The professor nodded, "Yes. That might help. But not tonight. We've had quite enough excitement for now."

"But, professor!" Kurt pleaded. The professor replied, "Tomorrow, Kurt. After school. I promise." Just the Jean smelt something, "Does anyone smell that?" Everyone began to sniff and nodded. Kurt thought, "Didn't Sora say he was going to make chocolate chip cookies and warm milk?"

"Well...it's not smoke so that must be a good sign." Everyone walked in the kitchen to see Sora put freshly baked cookies from the tray to the plate, Scott was even eating one. Sora smiled, "Hi guys! The cookies are done? Want some?"

As Jean took a cookie, she took a bite...it were delicious. She turned to Scott and asked, "Did you help Sora at all?"

"No, he actually did this all by himself." Scott replied with shock. As Rogue and Kurt took a cookie Rogue asked, "So, when did you learn to bake cookies?"

"Kairi, she taught me..." Sora smiled. Scott whispered, "You know... this relationship he has with Kairi might be the best thing for him."

"Yeah..." Jean agreed. The professor smiled, but then remembered one thing, he didn't share with his students. And it was the same woman he had to see tomorrow...

* * *

The next day, the professor meet Mystique at school in the principal's office, "You've been carrying a terrible burden for many years, Mystique. Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her your darker memories. Nightmares about a very unfortunate incident involving an infant."

"You're fishing. You know nothing." Mystique replied. The professor confessed, "I know about your relationship with the boy, Mystique. What I don't know is what Magneto did to him. Why did you run that night?"

"Dear, dear Charles, how incredibly frustrating for you to realize that that amazing mind of yours knows so very little really." Mystique mocked in hopes he back off. He persisted, "What were you two up to in that castle? Was it worth the loss of your son?"

Images of that night flashes through her head...

_"Monster! What have you done to him?"_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_

She slammed her hands on the desk and demanded, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" the professor nodded as he turned to leave but stopped to tell her, "Just in case you're curious, he turned out to be a very fine lad."

He left Mystique to her thoughts as he called out Logan telepathically, _"Logan, Ben, I've got the coordinates."_

* * *

"Fire away." Logan nodded as he and Ben sat in the Blackbird. Ben nodded as he flipped the switches and they took off...

* * *

Meanwhile, class was finishing up for Kurt as he turned in his work he walked out as Rogue followed him, "Hey, Kurt! Wait up! What's the rush?"

"You know prof said we'd look for more answers after school." Kurt answered. Rogue nodded, "Right." As they went to Kurt's locker, Rogue asked, "You sure you want to know?"

"What? Of course. Hey, wouldn't you? Haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?" Kurt smiled. Rogue shrugged, "I guess so, yeah. Sometimes. But Irene was always a good mom to me. I mean, sometimes she could be real strict and all, but..."

"My adoptive parents were great too. But I always felt that they were keeping something from me. Whenever the subject of where I came from came up, they were always vague. They never mentioned anything like your dream." Kurt replied. Rogue replied, "Maybe they didn't know. Or maybe they were just trying to protect you."

"How? By hiding my own past from me?" Kurt asked. Rogue shook her head, "Kurt, remember. Sora wanted to know just as badly where he came from as well only to find out that Magento was his foster father and Pietro was his foster brother..."

"Yeah, but his real father was a Jedi Knight and his mother was a kind and loving senator." Kurt argued. Rogue also pointed out, "Who was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader while his mother died heartbroken. Look all I'm saying..."

"Maybe you can live without knowing but I've got to know the truth about my life." He then switched back to his true form and said, "I'm out of here." Rogue looked to see if anyone saw that but they looked like the one student that was there was in his locker, Scott and Jean walked up to her, as a Scott asked, "Man, what was that about?

"He's still really worked up about last night." Rogue explained. Scott signed, "Well, we'd better go find him." As the three walked off, they failed to notice, the student who was looking through his locker watched as they left before changing back to Mystique. She frowned...she heard everything. She still loves her son and it broke her heart having to give him up for his own safety. She decided that he had to know the truth...

So later after school, she asked Pietro to meet up with her for a little mission. He asked, "Are you sure about this? I've seen the defenses they've got."

"Don't worry. You're fast enough. You should be able to get in and out of there undetected." Mystique replied. Pietro asked, "Why is it so important? What are you telling that blue-furred freak?"

"Never mind! That's none of your business! Just deliver it!" With that Pietro ran off with the message...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Wolverine flying at the coordinates to investigate what Magento was up to. Logan replied, "Looks like this is the place, Charles. I'll set her down in the woods nearby and we'll go in on foot."

"Professor, I sense a disturbance in the Force. Whatever happened here, Magento caused a dark presence in this place." Ben told them. The professor nodded from back home, "Good. Keep me informed."

 _"Right. Logan out."_ Logan replied as the professor sense someone running to the mansion, "Quicksilver."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi sat on Sora's bed, "So, your not the only one adopted around here." Sora nodded, "At least Kurt had good foster parents and actually remembers them. I just considered what will happen if he finds out the truth...I mean the professor confirmed my foster father was involved but...whatever it was... I'm worried that it maybe it was something worth forgotten about."

"Do you know anything what could have happened that night?" Kairi asked. Sora thought about it...before shaking his head, "Nothing..."

Just then, Sora thought of something he stood up. Kairi asked, "Sora?" Sora walked to a glass container containing a banana peel and it was labeled 'if emergency, break glass.' Sora got out a little hammer and breaks the glass. As he took the banana peel, Kairi asked with concern, "Sora? What are you doing?"

Sora turned and smiled at her, "You'll see." He waited as Pietro rushed past his room, he then dropped the banana peel on the floor were he ran back and slipped on it. He feel cartoonish like down the stairs and back outside. He groaned as he got back up to be greeted by the auto-defenses, "Uh-oh!"

Sora and Kairi watched as Pietro screamed in pain as they laughed, Kairi turned to him, "You keep a banana peel just for that?" Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, except the problem of it, is that I have to change the banana peel before it gets moldy every now and then and frankly I'm getting sick of eating banana's every day."

Kairi giggled, "Well, it looks like it was worth it." Sora nodded, "Yeah..." They watch as Pietro runs for it out of the mansion. Sora said, "Well, there he goes... I'm going to tell the professor what happen, I'll be right back..."

"I'll see you soon." Kairi said with a quick kiss as he walked off...

* * *

Kurt had entered his room when he saw there was a note laid out for him, "'If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come alone.'" He thought about it for a moment before seeing it was almost that time, "Why not?" He then teleported away just as Scott came in, "Yo, Kurt. Professor X says he may have some info... Kurt? Kurt?"

* * *

"That's what the note said. She's gonna meet that little blue creep tonight." Pietro called on his cell, "And Wolverine, that old guy and the Blackbird were gone, just like you said. I nearly good fried for it, thanks to my little brother."

* * *

"As I feared. Good work, Pietro. Now I need you to do something further for me. Get the others and intercept Nightcrawler before he gets to Mystique. She must not tell him what he wants to know." Magento told him before he ended the call. He turned to Vantias, "It's as you said. You have once again to be a worthy ally, Vantias."

"You're too kind." Vantias said as he leaned on a corner. Magento then asked, "Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, sir. The locations and names of the princesses we need." He handed him the list as Magento smirked. Vantias then asked, "So, do you want me to take care of the intruders?"

"That's quite alright. I'll take care of our visitors myself." Magento told him as he nodded as teleported away...

* * *

As Wolverine and Obi-Wan explored the castle, Logan asked, "So, Sora didn't by any chance live here, did he?" Ben shook his head, "No, he rasied Sora somewhere else. If he did, I would have saw the man who he was from the start."

As they ran trough a doorway an electric trap was sprung. Wolverine took the shock head on while Obi-Wan block the attack with his lightsaber. They then quickly destroyed the trap as Obi-Wan mentioned, "I was also a bit more welcomed there."

Logan nodded as they continued to walk their way through the castle again when laser turrets came out and fired at them. As Obi-Wan deflected the blast back at the one destroying it, Wolverine told him, "Give me a boost, old man!" Ben nodded as he used the force to throw Wolverine at the turret as he sliced it up. With their defenses destroyed they made their way to the big doors, Wolverine kicked it down as the both got into their battle stances and prepared for a fight...but there was no one there and the placed was trashed. Ben and Wolverine put away there weapons as the professor called, _"Wolverine. Ben. Report."_

"Looks like we were expected. I think this place was some sort of DNA lab or something." Logan replied as Obi-Wan signed, "I fear that it was much more than that."

"But whoever was running it pulled out recently. Real recently." Wolverine nodded. Ben's eyes widened as he saw the computer counting down, "Logan, we need to leave!"

"Sorry, Chuck! We gotta sign off. Now!" With that they quickly dashed for the window and jumped in the river just as it exploded. As Obi-Wan and Logan resurfaced, he mentioned, "Now, there's something I haven't missed."

Logan nodded as they swam to shore...

* * *

Back at the Institute, Sora joined back with Kairi, "Kairi, Kurt's taken off. The professor wants us to check out his room."

Kairi nodded as they searched Nightcrawler's room. Kairi asked, "So, what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure. Professor X thinks Kurt might have had a visit from Pietro this afternoon." Sora answered. Kairi nodded, "Well, he was just here..." Kairi then found a note in Kurt's draw and read it, "Oh, no. Sora, look at this."

Sora looked at the note and told Kairi, "We're going to have to put a hold on that date, Kairi! I'm going to get the others! We gotta move! Stay here!"

Kairi nodded, "I will! Be careful!" Sora then ran off to get the other X-Men...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler appeared at the construction sight. He called out, "Okay, so I'm here."

"Hello, Kurt." Kurt turned to see a woman in a cloak like the one Rogue described, "You! You're the one in Rogue's dream. Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

"You already know me, son." She then removed the hood revealing her. Kurt gasped...Mystique was his mother, "No! No! It's impossible!" Mystique tried to explain, "What happened to me? Why didn't you...?"

That's when Blob landed right in between them, Mystique ordered him, "Get out!"

Blob ignored her as he continued to make his way towards Kurt. When the other Brotherhood members surround him, Quicksilver stated, "Well, far as you go, fur boy. This conversation's over."

"Get out of here, all of you!" Mystique ordered. Quicksilver smirked, "No can do, boss lady. We got higher orders."

"I got him." Toad told them as he tried to catch him with his togue but leaped away. Toad hopped after him but Kurt teleported away as Toaf hanged on a hook chain as he swung on it. Kurt reappeared on higher the construction building, "What kind of game is this, Mystique?"

She tried to warn him when Toad slammed into him making him fall to the ground unconscious. The Brotherhood smirked as Pietro smirked, "That was easy."

"Wrong. It just got hard." Cyclops said as the other X-Men stood there. Toad landed ahead of the Brotherhood and exclaimed, "Get them!" They charged at the X-Men, Toad shot his tongue at Evan but he dodged. Toad leaped in the air and fired his touge again as Spyke summoned a ponds pike as his togue wrapped around the spike, Spyke exclaimed, "Hey, wart man! Lick this!" He then threw Toad into a pile of trash. Blob charged at Kitty but he just phase through her as he got stuck inside a machine. Scott flipped it on causing him to spin as he complained, "Hey! Let me out of this thing!"

Jean and Kitty helped Kurt to saftey when, Lance stood the way and began to shake the earth, "Time to rock 'n' roll."

"Rock 'n' roll this, creep." Rogue then charged at Avanchle with her gloves off and tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Scott was trying to blast Quicksilver but he dodged every shot, "Come on, shades. You can't hit me. I'm too fast. You can't hit me, can you?" Pietro then hit Cyclops as he called out, "Sora, I could use a little help here.

Sora nodded as he used the force to lift him in the air, as his foster brother complained, "Hey, no fair!" Scott then blast him and he was knocked out. Rogue then proceeded to knock Lance out by absorbing him. Jean then called out, "Rogue, over there!" Rogue and Sora turned to see Mystique make a run for it, "We see her!" They ran after her as Rogue told Sora, "Get someone to cut her off!" Sora nodded as he grabbed the dragon looking one, "MUSHU!"

Just then a little red dragon appeared, "Okay...where the heck am I?" Sora told him, "I'm Sora! Long story short, we're trying to catch a really bad woman. Can you help?" Mushu turned to see Mystique and nodded, "Ya kidding?! I'm a bonafide dragon! Now, throw me!" Sora compiled as he threw the little red dragon as he blew fire cutting Mystique off, he leaned on the side of a vehicle, "Ya gonna somewhere?" Sora and Rogue stood behind her as she turned to them, Sora aimed his Keyblade at her as Rogue demanded, "Me and Kurt have a few questions we need you to answer!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for answers. Far too late." Mystique told them. Rogue raised her hands, "Not so fast!" She then began to use lances powers to shake the Earth forcing Mystique to shift shape into a raven and fly away. Mushu exclaimed, "Yeah, you better run!" Sora smiled, "Thanks, Mushu!"

"Anytime Sora! Need anymore back guys butts kicked, ya let me know." Mushu then returned back to his own world...

* * *

"So the dreams Rogue was having were really Mystique's." Wolverine assumed. Ben and him had returned to the institute to disguise the current events. Sora was also there, due to his foster father being involved. The professor nodded, "I'm afraid so. Rogue must've picked them up when she touched her. Mystique may very well be the boy's mother. But we may never know the truth now."

"Yeah, especially how she never had a chance to explain herself to Kurt. I actually feel bad for her. She just wanted to see her son after all this time and we blew it..." Sora frowned. Ben told him, "It wasn't your fault Sora. Pietro was the one who looked into that note...he must have been ordered to stop her from saying to much. There's nothing you could have done..."

"There was nothing left of the lab?" The professor assumed. Logan shook his head, "Nothing. Whoever was running it didn't want us finding anything. But before it went kablooey it looked like a place Dr. Frankenstein might have been comfortable in."

"Genetic experimentation on mutants. I hadn't realized that he was willing to go that far." The professor frowned. Sora wondered, "I wonder what he was trying to accomplish." Ben frowned, "I fear we may found out the hard way. The castle was strong in the dark side."

"And poor Kurt." The professor frowned. Sora asked, "So when are you gonna tell Kurt about all this?" Logan shook his head, "I'm not so sure the elf needs to know. At least, not yet. Some of this stuff could be pretty damaging."

"Sora...I know this will be hard for you but..." The professor frowned. As Sora signed but nodded, "I got it. I don't like it but I understand. I won't tell Kurt..." Ben smiled, "You won't have to keep it from him forever, just until he's ready...now then let's work on some Jedi fight styles..." Sora nodded as they left to continue Sora's training...but Sora knew he had to see someone tomorrow...even if she didn't want to see him...

* * *

Kurt sat outside as Rogue walked up to him. He signed, "I still can't believe it. Mystique is my mother?"

"Listen, Kurt. Who really knows? I mean, that's one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messing with you." She told him. Kurt frowned, "I guess. But there is a certain resemblance."

"Hey, look. That doesn't mean anything. Let's just wait till the prof finds more answers for you. Then you'll know for sure." Rogue told him. Kurt replied, "Somehow I think he already knows more than he's willing to tell us."

"Maybe. But if he does, he's probably got good reasons for not telling you." Rogue admitted. Kurt nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Listen, Kurt. I really do know what you're going through. Sora, more than either of us. We'll all keep looking. And we'll find our answers together someday. Okay?" Rogue asked. Kurt nodded, "Yeah, okay." Rogue then reminded him, "Hey, it's almost time for school, and I've got finals. I gotta finish getting ready. So do you."

"Thanks, Rogue." He gave Rogue a sad smile and a thumbs up. She nodded as she left him allone as he signed to himself...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystique watched as a mother dropped her son off at school, "Thanks for the ride, Mom. See you after school." She could only thought of what could have been. When Sora walked up, "Princaple Darkhölme?"

"What do you want?!" She demanded. Sora frowned and replied, "Relax, I'm not here for any short of fight... I just want you to know...I'm sorry." Mystique was shocked as Sora continued, "It's been fifteen years since you've last really spent time with him and we blew what could have been another chance. You and I might not get along, but I know what you're going through. And I want you to know, if you want to try to talk to Kurt again I could slip him the note. I won't tell anyone..."

"He wouldn't come..." She frowned. Sora replied, "You don't know that for sure. You're still his mother and I have a feeling you still love him. That's why you never came from. You never wanted him involve with all this." She nodded sadly, "It's funny how life works."

"Look my point is... don't give up on him. I know Kurt and now that he knows... it'll be hard on him but I know that he won't give up on you. I won't if I was in his position..." Sora frowned as he turned to leave. She then said, "Skywalker..." He turned to her as she said, "Thank you."

Sora smiled and nodded as he left the room. Kairi wait for him outside, "So, how'd it go?" Sora replied, "Actually...it went better than I thought it would go." Kairi smiled as she left, "So, you think Mystique really is Kurt's mother?"

"I think so...but it just proves that there's at least some good in her heart. Maybe, one day... She realized it herself." Sora smiled. Kairi smiled, "If you could be raised by Magento and still be the person you are now...then there's hope for Mystique." Sora smirked, "Pietro too?"

"...maybe...in his toe?" Kairi joked as they laughed as they went to class...a faint image of his mother watch them and smiled at them...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! I finally did a Mushu summon! Yahoo! Wow, I can't believe Season 1 already more the half way done! Gotta admit that's kinda cool. Poor Kurt and Mystique though. Anyways, let's start the preview to the next chapter. That's right, you've guessed it. It's time to visit to another world! And this time the whole team to go with this time...with Ben...and Kairi after much convincing. The X-Men learn another mutant that's their and she's ready to be Queen when everything goes wrong when everyone discovers her powers...it doesn't help her situation with the Brotherhood their as well. Even Magento himself. With the help of the Queen's sister, the X-Men much reach the North Mountain to help the Queen control her powers before Magento recruits her. What will happen when Magento and Sora reunite. Are the Brotherhood the only bad guys to worry about? Will they be able to bring back summer on that world? Can they convince the princess not to marry a man she just met? Don't get impatient just... _Let it go... Let it go... And we'll rise like the break of dawn... Let it go... Let it go... Those perfect mutants are gone! He we stand...in the light of day... Let the storm rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway!_ Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Frozen Heart

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evloution. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, Marvel, and Cartoon Network.**

**Well with that out of the way let's start the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 15: Frozen Heart

"What do owe the pleasure of a personal visit, Magento?" Mystique asked. She, Magento, and the other Brotherhood members all stood in the principals office after school. Magento replied, "About a month ago, Vanitas sent the Brotherhood after another young mutant known as Dazzler but as always were stopped by the X-Men. However, that time it would appears they were stop without a single sign of struggle..."

"Yeah...I still can't remember how they done it." Pietro admitted. Mystique raised an eyebrow, "Yes...that is well...the would mean Xavier must have wiped their memories...but that could only mean..."

"The Pietro and the others saw something they weren't supposed to..." Magento finished, "Thanks to my old tides to the Jedi, we know that other worlds outside our own... but thanks to the addition information from Vanitas, it would appear Sora has found away to travel among them... even discovering other mutants on them from time to time..."

"Other worlds? You can't seriously believe in the things he says, I mean, does the Kingdom Hearts even exist? Let alone other worlds."

"It does, in fact, I believe Sora unintentionally brought the Brotherhood along with him on his last trip to the other worlds and when they returned Charles wiped their memories of it so I would never learn of it...but it was all in vain." Magento told them. Lance raised an eyebrow, "What? You think we can use this to our advantage?"

"Even better... I know how to travel between them." Magento replied shocking them. He explained, "Vantias had be traveling to other worlds sending his Unversed to check in on Sora even on other worlds using his dark portals. It's no mutation...however, that doesn't mean we get learn how to control to use them ourselves..." Magento then lifted an arm and opened a corridor of darkness shocking them, Pietro wondered, "Father... how...?"

"Vanitas showed me and in time I will train you each how do so as well. I've opened to a world with a young mutant that lives there, I believe it is a world that Sora and the X-Men will travel to next. I've already sent Sabertooth, you will join him and I'll give you more details of this mission." Magento explained. Each of the Brotherhood entered Mystique realized, "You said you'll give use more details..."

"That is correct with Mystique, you little incident with your son made me realize something..." Magento nodded as they went through the portal, "It's time Sora and I had a long over do father and son talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute, Sora was trying a some Jedi fighting styles in the danger room with his lightsaber. Ben smiled as he watched over his training. Jean walked in wondering, "What are you teaching him?"

"Some Jedi dueling skills, while he's well skilled with a blade it will not be enough to compete with a Jedi let alone a Sith Lord. This is Form III of the Jedi lightsaber combat...Soresu. Form III, also called 'The Way of the Mynock,' and it was developed to defend against blasters or gunfire. It is efficient movements that shield the Jedi's body, using the lightsaber primarily as a defensive weapon to deflect blaster bolts or bullets. The practice of Form III is an important reflection of Jedi philosophy because it emphasizes the Jedi belief in calmness and non-aggression. A Jedi using Form III must center himself in the Force to anticipate opponents' movements and successfully block blaster fire. I thought it would be was the perfect start for Sora's lightsaber combat skills."

"Amazing. Exactly, how many styles are there for a Jedi?" Jean wondered. Obi-Wan replied, "Seven. Although, I don't expect to teach him all of them. Just enough so he can go toe to toe with Vader with a bit more ease."

"Well, how has he been doing with the form III?" She asked. Ben smiled, "He's improving...however he still has much to learn..." Ben stopped as he felt a disturbance in the Force. Sora deflected the last laser back at the cannon destroying it. Sora deactivated the lightsaber and asked, "How was that?"

"Very good, Sora. You still have allot to learn to perfect that Form. But I'm afraid we'll have to stop there for another time. Magento' on the move." Ben said as he stood up. Jean looked up, "You can sense him from here?"

"Yes...there's a disturbance. Gather your team, Magento moving to another world..." Ben explained...

After gathering the other X-Men, Ben explained to the rest of them what he sensed. Logan rasied an eyebrow as Obi-Wan finished, "Chuck, I thought you said you wiped the Brotherhood's memory of their time on Agrabah?"

"I did. They must have learned about Sora's ability another way." The professor replied. Rogue then spoke up, "Well... actually... I think I might know how they done it."

"How Rogue?" Sora asked. Rogue replied, "Remember when I absorbed Frollo? Well, I still have a few of his memories but he only had control of the Unversed when he met Vanitas and he came through and left through his dark portal."

"Vanitas can travel to other worlds without the use of the Keyblade?" Sora asked in shock. Ben nodded, "I suppose that is possible... Vanitas could have took or taught Magento how to use the dark portals to the other worlds."

"And he's be handing the villains of the worlds control over the Unversed...but why?" Scott wondered. Evan replied, "Well, one things for sure... we've gotta stop them."

"Agreed. I suggest we suit up and call in Forge we could need him..." Ben turned to Sora, "Sora, it's time you learned how to go to other worlds with you in control."

"Well, it's about time!" Rogue exclaimed as everyone went to suit up...

A half an hour later, everyone was now in the danger room with there uniforms on. Forge was finishing up some devices. Storm smiled, "I must say, I'm actually looking forward to this. I've never been to another world."

"I'm just glad it's going to be on purpose for once." Kurt smiled. Kitty nodded, "Yeah...and if I like see another evil talking man-eating snake with hypotonic powers, it'll be totally too soon."

"Evil talking man-eating snake with hypotonic powers?" Strom rasied an eyebrow. Logan nodded, "Yeah, take it from there ain't nothing normal about these worlds."

"Well, let's think of this as a learning experience for all of us." The professor smiled. Forge smiled, "No kidding! I'm really looking forward to this, I might not be going but I'm so glad you involving me into this."

"Well, Forge, if there's anyone who get a better understanding in Sora's abilities it's you." Scott smiled. Forge nodded, "Alright, all set no before you go..."

"Hi, everyone!" Everyone turned to see Kairi with her backpack, "So, whatcha doing?"

"Hi, Kairi. We're trying to stop my foster father from wreaking havoc on another world..." Sora waved to her. Kairi smiled, "Cool... Can I come?"

Before Sora could answer, Kitty spoke up, "Kairi...it's not like going to be totally safe there...maybe you should stay here with Forge..." Kairi crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself... I've held my own against Pietro and Jafar."

"You also nearly drowned and then later on enslaved." Logan pointed out. Kairi defend, "I wasn't the only one in that situation...besides I helped you get free and distracted the Brotherhood without Jafar alerting that you were there. I don't need powers to take care of myself."

Ben told them, "You can all relax... since we're all going... I believe she can be quite safe with us." The professor rasied an eyebrow and asked telepathically, "You sure about this?"

"Trust me, it's better she came with us so we can defend her, I have a feeling that she could be targeted soon." Ben thought. The professor signed, "Very well... you can come...but you'll have stay with us the whole time...we don't want to leave you behind." Kairi nodded as she placed her backpack down and ran up to them, she smiled at her boyfriend, "Hi, Sora."

Sora smiled as Forge walked to them and gave them each with a watch, "I based this technology off Kurt's image inducer. We traveling to the other worlds, people might be weirded out by your uniforms...so, these can form the perfect outfits to fit the outside worlds based of the outfits from our human history and can even adapt if they're outfits no one used on Earth." He hand them each a holo-watch. As they place it on Kitty stated, "This is great, Forge."

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it out." Kairi stated. Forge added, "Thanks, it also monitors you progress on that world, that way we can learn from these other worlds and how Sora travels between them."

"Thank you, Forge. Now, Ben, I believe we're all set." The professor turned to the Jedi Knight. Ben nodded, "Now, Sora... As you know I'm no Keyblade Master but your not the first Jedi to weild the Keyblade so, what the Jedi had done was reached out with the Force and sense the world in trouble or where they wanted to go. So, what you're going to do is sense where Magento and the Brotherhood are and use the Keyblade to take us to them."

Sora nodded as Kairi smiled, "You can do this, Sora." Sora smiled and closed his eyes and reached out with the Force as he summoned his Keyblade. As his sense where they were, light swirled around the Keyblade and with a flash of light they all disappeared as Forge was the only one who remained he muttered, "Cool..."

Just then, the X-Men appeared on the next world, a couple miles away from the closest kingdom. Kurt wondered, "So, where are we then?"

"Arrenedle." Ben replied. The others turned to him as Rogue asked, "You've been here before?"

"It was a long time ago and I was only a boy at the time. I was here with my master on a mission of peace. While the Republic was quite distance from them it's unlikely the Empire know of this world but just in case... I suggest you give me your lightsaber and use your Keyblade when the fighting starts." Ben explained. Sora nodded as he handed Obi-Wan his Lightsaber. Scott then stated as he switched from his visors to his glasses, "Well, until we see Magento or the Brotherhood, we should try to blend in. Let's hope these disguises Forge made us work."

Everyone the hit the button on their watches as they appear in fancy clothes. Everyone was amazed as Kitty stated, "Wow, I feel like a princess in this dress."

"Me too." Kairi agreed. Rogue stated as she stared at her dress, "Can't I switch to my regular clothes?"

"Man, I feel so old fashion in this." Evan stated as he observed his clothes. The professor stated, "Everyone we should try to act natural in this cloths, we don't want to draw suspicion..."

"Alright, old man. You've been to this world before... where do we go from here?" Logan asked. Ben gestured to the kingdom, "This way..." He lead the way as Rogue realized, "How come Ben gets to stay in his ropes?"

"Come on, Rogue..." Strom stated as she followed them...

* * *

As the arrived in the kingdom they noticed the people from other places were arriving on ships as they could hear one of the Captains exclaimed, "All ashore!"

"Welcome to Arendelle!" A Dock Master stated. A French Dignitary replied, "Ah, Merci, Monsieur."

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." The man replied to the Dignitary. Kairi and Jean turned to see a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son, "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" She replied as the boy wined, "That's not my fault."

The girls laughed at that. Jean was amazed, "Wow, we came here at a busy time." Kairi nodded, "A Queen... it would be cool if we got to meet her."

"But what's a Coronation Day?" Sora wondered. Scott replied, "It's when a prince or princess comes of the right age and finally get announced as King or Queen of the kingdom."

"Well, I hope they don't have the you have to get married before it happens again." Sora stated. Kairi nodded, "Yeah...I'm just glad things turned out well for Aladdin and Jasmine at the end."

As they continued to explore through the kingdom they saw a man with a reindeer. The man chuckled, "What do you want, Sven?" He then speaks for the reindeer named Sven, "Give me a snack."

He then held up a carrot as he asked, "What's the magic word?" He once again spoke for the reindeer, "Please."

Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in his hand as he shook his head, "Uh! Uh-uh-uh! Share." Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to the man who takes a bite of it. All the X-Men stated, "Ew!"

"That was disturbing." Logan admitted. Just then a excited couple ran past them,"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!"

"And for a whole day!" His wife giggled, "Faster, Percy!" Sora wondered, "Why would they close the gates just until today?"

"I'm not sure... but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Ben admitted. Just then an old man walked off his ship along side two guards, "Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." He then realized, "Did I say that out loud?"

"I don't think I like him." Kairi stated as they walked past him. Kurt nodded, "Ya, something seems off about him."

"Oh! Me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Even more dignities walked past them as another stated, "I bet they are beautiful."

"Perfect another Princess..." Logan signed. Sora smiled, "C'mon, I'm sure the royals are nice here like Agrabah..."

* * *

Inside the castle Princess Anna is asleep in her room, snoring with her hair messed up and hair in her mouth when there's a knock on her door, "Princess Anna?"

"Huh?" She groans as she got up. As the man repeated, "Princess Anna?"

Anna sits up, her eyes are still closed and her hair was all messed up, "Yeah?" As she pulls a piece of hair from her mouth the man apologized, "Oh. Sorry to wake you, ma'am."

"No, no, no. You didn't." She yawned with her eyes still closed, "I've been up for hours." As she sits she falls back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops she startles herself awake, "Who is it?!"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." He told her. Anna stretches still with her eyes closed, "Of course! Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." He replied. She repeated, "My sister's corneration." She opens her eyes and notices her coronation dress at the other end of the room and she suddenly bolts awake with excitement, "It's Coronation Day!"

She quickly gets out of bed as she then bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress, she passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement, "It's coronation day!"

Anna rushes off down the hallway and starts singing as she saw the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle, _"The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore..."_ She continued as she notices servants carrying in plates, _"Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates..."_

She slides into the ballroom, _"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_ She then slided down the large staircase banister, _"Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people..."_

She shook hands with a suit of armor as she made it to the bottom but breaks its arm and quickly tries hide the evidence, _"It'll be totally strange..."_

She beamed as she looked out one of the windows, _"Wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever... there'll be music... there'll be light..."_

She jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, she raises herself up to see the ships arriving, " _For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night..."_

She's then appears in the garden, _"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy... but I'm somewhere in that zone..."_ She walks past a family of geese, as she picked up one of the ducklings, _"Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone..."_ She knelt down in front of the baby geeses, she holds out her hands and they jump onto her hands, "I can't wait to meet everyone." She suddenly has a thought as she gasped, "What if I meet 'the one?'" One of the baby geese honks in response.

Back in the castle she dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown as she continues to sing, " _Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall... The picture of sophisticated grace..."_ She accidentally hits herself in the face as she quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone, _"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair..."_

She stood next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand, _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"_ She notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to her and starts stuffing some chocolate in her mouth, she then throws her fan away and turns to the sculpted head, _"But then we laugh and talk all evening... which is totally bizarre..."_

She then grabs the sculpted head and dances around with it, _"Nothing like the life I've led so far..."_ The sculpted head suddenly flies out of her hand and lands on top of a cake, _"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun..."_ Anna enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings, _"For the first time in forever... I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!"_

Meanwhile in the library Elsa watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive as the Commader of her guards walked in, "Pardon the in interruption ma'am, the guards are ready to open the gates on your orders, ma'am." She turned to him, "Thank you, Cody."

He nodded as he left the room as Elsa sung to herself, _"Don't let them in... Don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be..."_ The Queen turns and walks over to look at the painting of her father on the wall, _"Conceal... Don't feel..."_ She takes off her gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament, _"Put on a show... Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."_

Just then her powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress she puts them down on the table, " _But it's only for today..."_

 _"It's only for today!" A_ nna repeated as she ran to the gates. Elsa sang, " _It's agony to wait..."_

 _"It's agony to wait!"_ Anna repeated. Queen Elsa opens the library door and orders Commander Cody, _"Tell the guards to open up... the gates!_ " He nodded as he proceeded to do so as Anna standing by the castle gates as they are opened as Anna sang, " _... the gates!"_

She steps outside the gate walking through the crowd, _"For the first time in forever..."_

 _"Don't let them in... don't let them see..."_ Elsa sang as she walked through the hallway. Anna sang as she ran through the crowd of people, _"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of..."_

 _"Be the good girl you always have to be..."_ Elsa sang. As Anna sang, _"A chance to change my lonely world..."_

 _"Conceal..."_ Elsa sang. Anna continued, _"A chance to find true love..."_

 _"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know..."_ Elsa finished as Anna finished as she sang through the streets, _"I know it all ends tomorrow... so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever... Nothing's in my way!"_

Just she bumped into Sora as he quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, ma'am! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's alright, neither was I." Anna reassured, he signed in relief as he helped her up as she assumed, "So, you new around here, I take it."

"Yeah, we were visiting with my friends." Sora replied. Anna turned seeing everyone and smiled, "Cool. So, who are you?"

"I'm Sora Sky..." Sora started as Ben shook his head referring to keep his mouth shut about his last name so he quickly changed it to, "Maximoff."

"Scott Summers." Scott introduced himself. Jean smiled, "Jean Grey."

"Kurt Wagner."

"Kitty Pryde."

"I'm Rogue."

"Name's Evan Daniels."

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You've already met my students. These are my fellow teachers for the school. Evan's Aunt Ororo Munroe, Ben Kenobi, and Logan." The nodded as the professor introduced them. Anna smiled, "Nice to meet you all." Anna then turned to Kairi, "So, I take it you not part of their school." Kairi shook her head, "No, I'm Kairi Panettiere. Sora's my boyfriend."

Anna turned to Sora and Kairi and smiled, "Oh my gosh...you two look so cute together. Hey, I knew you longer and you two weren't together due to shyness, I'd totally try to do everything to make you realize they you two were meant to be." Sora and Kairi looked to eachother before turning back, "Thanks, um..."

"Oh, right. I was so busy babbling I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself. Rogue realized, "So, your the princess of this kingdom."

"It's wonderful to meet you, your highness." The professor bowed as best he could as the rest of the group followed. Anna told them, "There's no need for that. Just call me Anna."

Everyone nodded as Anna asked, "So, are guys like on a class field trip or something?" The professor chuckled, "You've read our minds..."

"Yes, I was here as a young boy when my...mentor taught me the value of peace. And I wanted these young ones to learn the same thing. However... I always remembered the kingdom being opened to all." Ben explained. Anna nodded, "Well, I'm not sure what had happened but one day my father closed the gates and well things have been different since."

"So, you're just a clueless as we are about why the gates closed." Jean replied. Anna nodded, "Yeah...wish I could tell you more."

"It's alright. But, hey, but there open today." Sora smiled. Anna nodded, "Yes, I've been waiting for this day for a long time but it closes rightafter the party."

"Have you tried talking to your sister about it... I mean she's going to be Queen and everything." Kairi asked. Anna frowned, "Believe me, I've tried... we used to be really close but ever since the gates closed, we've haven't spoken to eachother since."

"Oh...sorry..." Kairi apologized. Anna shook her head, "It's okay. It's not you're fault and hey, you've came all this way so... why don't I invite to join us for the coronation and the party afterwards."

"We wouldn't want to intrude..." Storm replied. Anna shook her head, "It's no trouble at all... consider yourselves my honored guests." The professor smiled, "Very well... we'd be honored to join you."

"Follow me... I'll show you to some great seats..." The princess turned to lead the way when she walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock, Jean and Sora used their powers without anyone noticing to make sure it wouldn't go over when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it. Anna complained, "Hey!"

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The man asked. For the first time Anna notices the rider of horse who is a handsome man, "Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he jumped off his horse and steps onto the boat. Anna nodded as the X-Men continued to watch the sence, "Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going... again. But I'm great, actually.

"Oh, thank goodness." He signed in relief as he offered her his hand, she smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up. He then bowed as he introduced himself, "Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." She introduced herself with a curtsy. The Prince's eyes widened, "Princess? My Lady." He then suddenly he drops to his knee and bows his head, then as Hans's horse goes to bow the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hans catches Anna before the boat tips over, "Wooh!"

"Um..." Han muttered as they both looking awkward as they hold onto each other. Anna smiled, "Hi...again."

Hans's horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hans and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top if Hans. Anna stated, "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward." Anna gets off of Hans and as he goes to stand he holds her hand to help her up, "You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Hans apologized. Anna shook his head, "No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know..." she turns and pats Hans horse as she greeted the horse, "Hello." She then turned back to Hans, "But, lucky you, it's...it's just me." Hans chuckles in amusement, "Just you? Then who are your friends?"

"Huh?" Anna asked as she turned behind her seeing everyone smile and wave at her. Anna remembered, "Oh, right! These are the people I've bumped into before I bumped into you these are Sora, Kairi, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Ben, Logan, Ororo and Professor Xavier. They were talking a field trip from the school here so I invited them into the party." Everyone nodded as Anna introduced them. Hans smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

"Same..." Jean replied but before anyone could say anything else they heard the church bells ringing. Anna realized, "The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh... Everyone, I'll show you to the church..." As they follow Anna as they turned to leave but Anna quickly turned and waves goodbye, "Bye!"

She rushes off, Hans waves goodbye and Hans's horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye. The prince's eyes widened as they're was nothing keeping the boat balanced, "Oh, no." With that, the boat tips over the dock with Hans in it and lands upside down in the water, Hans raises the boat up and smiles...

* * *

Later, in the church, Anna made sure her new friends found good seats together in the church before heading up to the alter. A few minutes later, the coronation began as Elsa walked to the alter. Everyone was amazed by Queen's beauty... well, Sora and Scott thought two certain girls were more beautiful as they turned to Kairi and Jean. Unfortunately, for Scott she was still dating Duncan Mathaws. Elsa stood at the alter with Anna beside her, Anna looks into the seated crowd and sees Hans waving at her from his seat and she waves back, Kitty smiled for them at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elsa's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elsa goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers, "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitates and slowly removes her gloves, with her hands shaking she picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in Latin, Elsa looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over, however, Logan also noticed it and rasied an eyebrow as the Bishop finished, "...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." As the Bishop finishes Elsa quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on as the crowd proclaimed, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa turns to crowd and smiles as they clap. Logan leaned the professor, "Chuck... I think the Queen might actually be a mutant." The professor replied telepathically, "How so?" Logan thought, "When she was touching the scepter and orb, they begun to freeze over and it's the middle of summer here."

"Hmm... It could explain why Magento would come here. We have stay on guard incase he tries to make a move on her." The professor thought, "In the meantime, we should try to talk to the Queen about this privately." Logan nodded as everyone continued to clap for the Queen...

* * *

In the castle ballroom the guests dance to music. Evan nodded, "Man, these people know how to throw a party." Kairi stated, "C'mon, let's join them." Sora nodded as the two joined in the dance. Rogue stated, "Easy for them to say... The rest of us didn't bring a date."

"You're like just upset that Riku isn't here, aren't you?" Kitty smirked. Rogue glared, "What?! Riku and I are just friends!" Kitty rolled her eyes, "Sure you are. That's why you two hang out allot since Sora introduced you to him."

"Even if I did have feelings for him, I couldn't touch him remember. Besides, your Star-Lord isn't here either." Rogue pointed out. Kitty was shocked, "What?! How do you know about that?!" Rogue gestures to Sora dancing with Kairi in the crowd. Kitty signs, "Figures..."

"Hey, maybe with any luck...maybe a princess will take interest..." Kurt smirked. Evan nodded, "Yeah, let's find one..." As they ran in to join the dance, Kitty smiled, "Well, maybe, we can find a handsome prince here..." Just then the announcer proclaimed, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa turns and faces the guests smiling as Anna rushes in as the announcer proclaimed, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She smiled and waves awkwardly at the guests, the announcer then ushers her to stand beside Elsa, "Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm suppose to..." He then places her beside Elsa, "Oh. Okay."

Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clapped as the music starts to play, Elsa peaks at Anna and says quietly, "Hi." Anna turns to Elsa, "Hi. 'Hi' me?" Elsa nodded as Anna replied, "Oh... Um... Hi." Storm stated, "It appears this is the first time they've talked in ages." Ben nodded, "Yes, I believe the Queen's gift might have something to do with it."

"We should try to introduce ourselves and maybe we can help solve whatever the problem is." The professor replied as Scott helped move the professor to her since it would be awkward if the saw the chair move by itself. Jean, Logan, Storm, and Ben followed as Elsa continued, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Anna replied. Elsa chuckled as she smiled with appreciation, "Thank you." They looking at the guests celebrating as Elsa stated, "So... This is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna replied. Elsa asked, "And what is that amazing smell?" They both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other, "Chocolate."

They both laugh, as Anna is about to say something the announcer interrupts them as he introduced, "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." He glares at the announcer as he corrected, "Weselton!" He then smiled at the Queen, "Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupe tips forward making both and Anna and Elsa laughed quietly, then Elsa clears her throat, "Uh... thank you. Only, I don't dance."

"Oh..." The Duke seemed disappointed before Elsa gestured to her sister, "But my sister does." Anna laughs then realizes what Elsa has offered, "Wait, what? The Duke quickly takes Anna's arm, "Oh! Lucky you."

"Oh, I don't think..." The Duke yanks Anna onto the dance floor, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." As Anna looks at Elsa in desperation, who smiled as she told her, "Sorry." Sora and Kairi stop dancing to see Anna stands as the Duke dances around her showing off, "Like an agile peacock." he steps on her feet as he dances around her, "Ow! Ow."

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He asked as he danced. Anna politely replied, "No."

"No. Oh. All right. Hang on!" He suddenly grabs Anna and dips her back, "They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing!" Anna notices Elsa giggling at them and smiles, he tips Anna back up and spins her, "Oh!" He starts dancing around Anna again, "Oh-ho! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly."

"A chicken with the face of a monkey?" Sora question. Kairi replied, "Okay... His dance moves are..." Sora finished, "Werid."

"I was going to say intresting..." Kairi replied. Sora rasied an eyebrow before Kairi admitted, "Yeah... you're right... it's weird...let's move before he decides to trade dance partners." Sora nodded, "Agreed." Sora and Kairi slowly walk away before he could notice before someone called out, "You two!"

They turned to see the Arrendelle commander standing before them, "I don't recall you two being on the guest list...nor several others..." Sora replied, "Oh, we were invited on the last minute..."

"Yeah, Princess Anna invited us along with the rest of Sora's teachers and classmates..." Kairi added. The commander turned to Princess Anna who was currently dancing with the Duke, "Princess Anna?" He then turned back to the two, "So, you two wouldn't haven't a problem if I walked up and asked the princess right now?"

"Of course not, sir." Sora replied. The commander turned to Sora and took a better look at him, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Uh...I don't think so..." The commander stared at Sora a bit longer before the Queen walked up to him, "It's alright, Commander. I don't think they're enemies to Arendelle. They're only childern. You can continue your duty, Cody."

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied with a bow. Commander Cody then turned to leave as the Queen turned to them, "I'm so sorry. Cody means well, he can just be a bit... Overprotective at times." Sora nodded, "It's alright. He's only doing his job."

"So...Anna invited you?" Elsa asked. They nodded as Sora introduced himself, "I'm Sora and this is Kairi. We were on a class trip when we meet your sister. She was kind enough to invite us to the party."

"I see... So where are you two from?" The Queen asked. Kairi replied, "We're from Bayville...it's a land very far away...it probably wouldn't appear on any maps." Elsa smiled, "In that case, welcome to Arredelle." They bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty." As the music ends Anna walks back towards Elsa, "Let me know when you're ready for another round, Milady." After her dance with the Duke Anna joins Elsa and they both laugh, "Well, he was sprightly."

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned, she turned to see Sora and Kairi, "Oh, hi, Sora. Hi Kairi! I see you've met my sister." They nodded as she replied, "Yes...I had to rescue them from Cody." Anna winced, "Oh, yeah...I forgot to tell Cody about you... Sorry about that." Sora and Kairi replied, "It's alright."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Elsa nodded, "Me too." She then Elsa catches herself, stiffens and looks away, "But it can't."

"Why not? I mean, if we..." Anna goes to grab Elsa but she pulls away as she signed, "It just can't." Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute." She then turned to Sora and Kairi, "I hope you two enjoy the rest of the evening?" Sora and Kairi watched her walk off, as Elsa looks back sadly, Sora asked, "So... What happened between you and Anna?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a family problem." Elsa simply said. Sora replied, "Oh...sorry..." _Then something flashed before him as images of a younger Anna and Elsa rushed before him. Images of Elsa using ice powers and the sister playing in the snow. And then Anna jumping on snow hills saying, "Catch me!" But Elsa struck her in the head instead. The events the followed came quickly as the gates closed and Elsa locked herself away from Anna..._ Sora gasped as he clutched his head in pain as Kairi asked, "Sora, are you okay?"

"Do you need some water?" The Queen asked with concern. Sora looked up and said, "It wasn't your fault..." Elsa rasied an eyebrow, "What was..."

"When you stiked your sister in the head..." Sora explained. Elsa gasped as she quietly whispered, "How could you possible know that?" Kairi turned to him also confused as Sora honestly replied, "I... I have no idea."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, the only ones who knew about her gift about that night was her parents and Commander Cody... so how could he know... Elsa's eyes widened as she thought, _"Unless... he has powers too..."_ Elsa whispered, "You have it don't you?"

"Have what?" Sora asked. Elsa replied, "You know..." She looked around to see if there was anyone listening in before whispering, "Powers..." Sora's and Kairi's eyes widened which answered her question, "You do... I thought I was the only one..."

"Your not..." Sora signed and admitted. Kairi spoke for her, "The school he goes to teaches how to control his powers..." Elsa shook her head as she asked, "Wait...there's a whole school about how to control your... gifts..." Sora nodded as Elsa was shocked as the professor rolled, "Good evening, your majesty. I like to thank you for welcoming my students to your home. I'm Professor Charles Xavier and these are my fellow teachers Logan, Ben, and Ororo as well two of my other students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey."

"I guess... we've have allot to talk about." Elsa stated. The professor smiled and nodded, "Yes...shall we go somewhere more private..." Elsa nodded, "Of coarse...follow me." She then lead them as Anna walked through the crowd a man bows and bumps Anna making her fall, just before she hits the ground Hans catches her, "Glad I caught you."

"Hans." Anna smiled as he placed his drink on the tray beside him, lifts Anna up and starts dancing with her...

* * *

Later Anna and Hans chat and have a drink, "Oop. I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide!" As she extends her hands she accidentally hits him in the face, "Oh!"

"Oops! Sorry." Anna apolglized as they then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat, "Your physique helps, I'm sure, too." As they walk and fool around Hans notices the white streak in her hair, "What's this?"

"Uh, I was born with it. Although, I dreamed I was kissed by a troll." Anna replied. Hans smiled, "I like it."

* * *

Later they sit on the balcony and Anna shows how to eat a pastry, "Yeah, the whole thing. You got it." They both laugh as Hans stuffs his face, when Anna asked, "Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Hans answered. Anna gasped, "That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do." Hans shrugged. Anna added, "And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Hans takes her hand and tells her, "I would never shut you out." Anna smiled at him, after a moment of silence, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Hans smiled as Anna began to sing, _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face... And then suddenly I bump into you..."_ Hans smiled, "I was thinking the same thing, because like..." he starts singing along, " _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place... And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue..."_ He then tweeks her nose as Anna giggled as Hans continued, _"But with you..."_

 _"But with you... I found my place..."_ Anna joined in as Hans finished, _"...I see your face..."_ They then sang together, _"And it's nothing like i've ever known before..."_ They jump onto the next balcony and then they open the door to enter another balcony as they sang, _"Love is an open door..."_

 _"Love is an open door..."_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door..."_ They sang together, _"Love is an open door..."_ Anna sang, _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_ Hans sang. Anna sang, _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_ Hans sang as they sang together, _"Love is an open door..."_ They slide across the hallway in their socks as Commander Cody opens a door they hide behind the door across the hallway, laugh and run off. They sat on the castle roof and watch a shooting star and Hans continued singing, " _I mean it's crazy."_

 _"What?"_ Anna asked. Hans started, _"We finish each others..."_

 _"Sandwiches!"_ Anna sang as Hans sang, _"That's what I was gonna say!"_ They then walked on a bridge ledge as Anna sang, _"I've never met someone..."_

 _"...Who thinks so much like me."_ Hans joined in as they turn and holds each others little finger, _"Jinx! Jinx again!"_ They start dancing like a robot to immitate mechanical figures on the clock tower, _"Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation..."_ Hans sang, _"You..."_

 _"And I..."_ Anna continued as Hans sang, _"Were..."_ They then sung together, _"Just meant to be..."_ They start dancing on top of a lighthouse as Anna sang, _"Say goodbye..."_

 _"Say goodbye..."_ Hans joined in as they sang, _"To the pain of the past... We don't have to feel it anymore!"_ They then play hide and seek with the stable doors, _"Love is an open door!"_ They climb onto a waterfall, _"Love is an open door!"_

 _"Door!"_ Hans sang as they start dancing as they sang together, _"Life can be so much more..."_ Anna sang, _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_ Hans sang. Anna sang, _"With you!"_

 _"With you!"_ Hans sang as they sang together, _"Love is an open... door..."_ Anna raises her hands to frame the moon, then Hans puts his hands on top of hers and they form the same of a heart just then Hans asked, "Can I say something crazy?" Anna nodded as he kneels on one knee and takes her hand as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Anna replied with a smile...

* * *

Meanwhile, the professor finished explaining. And Elsa replied, "So, what your saying is... that we're called mutants and you run a school to help others learn to control their own powers." Charles nodded, "Correct, I created my school because I believe one day mutants and humans can live together peacefully. And I know that they're are mutants out there who need help controlling their powers."

"And is that the real reason why your here? To help me control my powers." Elsa asked. Storm replied, "Not exactly...but we'll be more than happy to help you." Elsa smiled, "You have no idea how much this means to me... all my life I lived in fear of my powers..."

"Because you stuck your sister?" Jean assumed. Elsa signed, "Worse... I nearly killed her." Everyone gasped as Elsa explained, "When I was born I had power over ice and snow. Anna and I would always sneak down at this hour to make a snowman, snow angels, have snow fights, ice skating everything you would do during the winter. But when I stuck my sister with my powers... well, it's the reason why she has that white streak in her hair...if it'd continued...anyways, my parents took us to see some trolls..." Logan raised an eyebrow, "Trolls exist?"

"They do...anyways, they were able to help Anna. They made her forget I ever had powers. They warned me that my gift can be made for beauty but also great danger. They warned me fear my enemy. So, my father close the gates, lower the staff, and I had to conceal my power and myself in my room. Even from my own sister." Ben told her, "Your Majesty... I know you parents meant well, but that is the worse thing to do in your situation."

"Ben's right... Concealing your powers will only make things worse as the years go by..." The professor replied. Elsa asked, "Do you know away then... to control them?" Charles shook his head, "Not yet...but I'm current I can be able to help you... if you let me. My school can provide everything you need and in time, you will be able to control your powers...just like the rest of my students..."

"Speaking of which...what can your students do..." The professor turned to Scott, who looked out the window to make sure no one was there. Once he did, he removed his glasses and fired an optic blast hitting and knocking down a near by tree. Elsa started in amazement as Scott explained, "Yeah, I can shoot an optic beam out of my eyes. So far, we haven't found an off switch..."

"So, that's why you wearing those glasses." Elsa realized. Scott nodded, "Yeah, so I know what your going through. So, does Rogue. Whenever, she touches someone she can absorb their memories, skills, powers, and even life..." Elsa frowned, "That poor girl... and I thought I had it rough..."

"Yeah...but were helping her through it." Jean smiled. She then gestured to a nearby vase, as she used her powers to lift up the vase with her mind. Elsa looked at Jean as she simply explained, "Telekinesis. I can leave things with my mind. I'm also a telepath like the professor."

"Please, don't freak out... people usually freak out when they learn that they're telpaths." Sora asked. Elsa reassured him, "Relax, I'm not freaking out." Sora signed in relief as Storm replied, "I can control the weather and my nephew, Evan, can produce spikes out of his body."

"Whoa..." Elsa stated as the professor continued, "Kurt can teleport anywhere he sees and Kitty can phase through solid objects." Elsa turned to Logan, "What can you do?"

Logan just made his hand to a fist and claws popped out his knuckles. Elsa gasped, "Woah!" Logan nodded as he put the claws away and nodded, "Yeah, they're made out of adamantium. The strongest metal known. And it's covered my bones making the unbreakable and I heal very quickly."

Elsa turned to Sora and Kairi, "What about you two?" Kairi replied, "Oh, I'm actually completely normal... I'm here because Sora's my boyfriend." Sora smiled at her as she continued, "As for Sora... it's complicated..."

"So... you're not a telepath like Jean and Professor Xavier? Then how did you know about what happened to Anna and I?"

"I don't know... These images just appeared in my head." Sora tried to explain. Scott stated, "Okay... that's new." Ben replied as he walked up to Sora, "Not really... Jedi have often had visions of both the past and future..."

"Jedi?" Elsa gasped before turning to Sora, "You're a Jedi?" Sora replied, "My dad was."

"Sora's also a wielder of the Keyblade." Jean added. Elsa was shocked, "That's... quite a combination." Ben nodded, "Which is why the less people the know the better... since the republic fell and the Empire took over the remaining Jedi have been hunted down." Elsa gasped, "How long has this happened?"

"About 15 years ago..." Ben answered. Elsa nodded, "Well, except that were far off from the rRepublic...so the rest of us think the Jedi and the Republic are still around..."

"I did..." Everyone turned to see Cody standing in the outside the door. Ben was shocked, "Cody..." He nodded, "General Kenobi...it's been a long time." Ben signed, "Indeed it has." Everyone was shocked, as Sora asked Ben, "You know him."

"I do... Remember when I told you're father and I fought in the Clone Wars?" Ben asked. Everyone nodded as Scott asked, "What exactly was the Clone Wars about?" Cody replied, "I can answer that, years after the Trade Federation invaded Naboo, some of the worlds began to lose faith in the Republic and these senators where manipulated by a Sith Lord named, Count Dooku, into forming a Separatist Alliance and overthrow the Republic using a droid army. However, the Republic were unaware on Kamino, years ago Jedi Master some ten years ago by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, ordered a clone army for the Republic."

"Except that Sifo-Dyas was killed before that time... but either way the Republic wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, after giving emergency powers to the Chancellor, they took the droid army and declared war. The Jedi were to lead the battles as generals." Ben explained. Cody nodded, "Yes, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was my General, we fought allot of battles together."

"You're a clone?" Scott asked. Cody nodded as Elsa asked, "How come you never told me this?" Cody replied, "I was getting to that... the war lasted about three years and... we learned the war was the set up."

"Dooku was the who ordered the clones years ago, even provided them the genetic template of bounty hunter... Jango Fett." Ben explained. Jean wondered, "Why provide the enemy with an army if he wanted to overthrow the Republic?" Ben replied, "Because... that was never the plan...the war was to give the Chancellor more power... his master."

"After the deaths of Count Dooku and droid leader, General Gerivous... the unthinkable happened..." Cody replied...

* * *

_Fifteen years ago..._

_The battle on Utapau raged on as Obi-Wan road up next to Commander Cody, "_ _Commander, contact your troops._ _Tell them to move to the higher levels." Cody nodded, "_ _Very good, sir." He then remembered, "Oh, b_ _y the way,_ _I think you'll be needing this." He then handed him his lightsaber as Obi-Wan smiled in appreciation, "_ _Thank you, Cody. Let's get a move on._ _We've got a battle to win."_

_"Yes, sir!" He replied as Obi-Wan charged into battle as Cody put on his helmet when his communication device beeped. He picked it up and an image of a dark cloaked man appeared, "_ _Commander Cody..._ _the time has come._ _Execute Order 66."_

"Order 66 was a fail safe in case the Jedi overthrew the Republic. Since, that wasn't the case, I would have chosen to ignore that order...but something in me snapped..." Cody explain. _Past Cody nodded,_ " _Yes, my lord." As he watched General Kenobi ran off into battle up the sides of hole on the the creature Cody muttered, "Good_ _soldiers follow orders..." He then told his troopers, "_ _Blast him!" The tank aimed for him and fire. The blast barely missed causing Obi-Wan and the creature to fall into the waters below..._

* * *

"The Emperor had our creators put a chip in our heads to insure we follow our orders. We had no will over our bodies until the dark deed was done. That day haunted me ever since... the Republic became an Empire and the Sith ruled everything. When I was back in control, I had my chip removed... I just wished we'd listen to Fives's warning..." Cody frowned as he moved his grey hairs showing the scar where the chip once was, the X-Men continued to listen to the commander's tale, "I couldn't serve this Empire any longer so I left it all behind when I crash landed here..." He turned to Elsa, "That's when I met your parents who were kind enough to give me a job and a palace to stay...even after the things I've done."

He then turned to Obi-Wan and replied, "I...I know it's been a long time and it's hard to believe but...I'm sorry, General. I never should have given that order especially after everything we've been through." Ben just raised his hand, "I should have known that you or your brothers were to blame for the great Purge. The Sith were responsible for everything. I forgive you, old friend." Cody smiled, "It's good to see you again, sir."

As they shook hands, everyone smiled. Cody then asked, "So, who is the boy's father then?" Ben replied, "He was Anakin's." Cody's eyes widened as he turned to Sora, "Well, I'll be... if I ever see Rex again, I owe him ten Republic credits."

"You knew Sora's father too?" Storm asked. Cody nodded, "He and the 501st legion shared allot of same battles as we did. Rex, General Skywalker's Captain, had theories that the General was secertly in love with Senator Amidala. I thought he was just making things up but I guess he was right..."

"Let me guess this Amidala was Sora's mother." Logan guessed. Ben nodded, as Jean wondered, "What did Cody mean by secretly in love...were they not married when they... did it?"

"Did what?" Sora asked. Kairi turned to him, "They never told where babies came from did they?"

"Nope, every time I asked... they kept changing the subject." Sora replied as Ben replied, "Oh, they were married... just secretly and behind everyone's backs... even mine."

"How come?" Scott wondered. Ben replied, "Because marriage and attachments are strictly forbidden for the Jedi."

"Wait...does this mean...when Sora becomes a Jedi...we can't..." Kairi asked as tears began to form as Sora frowned... he couldn't be with Kairi. However, Ben smiled, "Well...the same rules don't apply if your a Keyblade Master who connections are very important to them." Kairi smiled as Sora beamed, "Hooray for loopholes!"

Everyone laughed at that. Ben added, "Plus, if your father followed the rules then the Empire would have won without a chance of hope to stop them. There are probably a few changes that can be made." Cody smirked, "I never would have that you'd say that General."

"You'd be surprise what exile can do to you..." Ben replied. The professor then turned back to Elsa, "So, your majesty, what do you say..." Elsa gave it a thought, "I'm not sure... if I was younger, I'd jump at the chance...but I'm Queen now..."

"May I remind you that your sister is perfectly capable of taking care of the kingdom while you're away. It's not like she's going to make a rash decision and marry a man she just met." Cody told her. He signed, "Look... maybe you should give Professor Xavier a chance...it could be your only opportunity to have your powers under control and have a good relationship with your sister again."

Elsa signed as she looked to them as she asked, "Could we discuss this with my sister before I make any decisions?" Charles nodded, "Of coarse... we'll respect any decision." The Queen smiled, "Thank you..." With that she walked back to the ball room as the X-Men followed them. Ben walked up to Cody, "Commander... the Queen isn't the only reason why's we're here." Cody knew that look... looks like they were going in for a fight...

* * *

Just then, Hans and Anna try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Elsa as Anna said, "Coming through." Hans's added, "Excuse me. Oh..."

"Pardon." Anna stated as she was unaware of the dance Kitty phase through her as she spotted Elsa. As she apologized to the other guest, "Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh! There she is. Elsa! I mean, Queen." Elsa walked up to her sister with the X-Men as Anna curtseys as she reaches Elsa, "Me again. Um... May I present..."As she takes Hans's hand and brings him next to her, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty." Hans bowed. Elsa smiled and nodded as she replied, "Anna, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Anna was curious, "Really same here. What is it?"

"It's alright... you can go first." Elsa replied. Little did she know she was going to regret saying those words as they both laugh and start talking at the same time, "We would like..."

"Uh, your blessing..." Hans continued as they laugh again as they say together, "Of our marriage." Everyone looks shocked and confused as Kairi asked, "Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed with excitement as Elsa stated, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then..." Anna turned to Hans, "Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked. As Sora turned to Kairi, "But...didn't they just met today? Isn't that going a bit too quick?" Kairi nodded as Hans replied to Anna, "Absolutely!"

"Anna!" Elsa called out to her but she didn't hear her, "Oh! We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us."

"What? No. No, no, no, no." Elsa tried to cut in as Anna continued, "Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must..."

"Just wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa told them. This time they listened as Anna asked, "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa asked. Anna shook her head, "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Scott signed, "Well, this is going to end well."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told her. Anna argued, "You can if it's true love. Sora, Kairi! Back us up here."

"Um...your highness...I know nothing but royal affairs and stuff but don't you think you taking this way to quickly?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, Kairi and I started out as friends before we start dating...we haven't even talked to much about marriage yet."

"Well, when did you start dating?" Anna asked. Kairi replied, "A little more than a month ago... and we started as friend months before." Anna gasped, "Why haven't you proposed yet, let alone confessed your feelings months earlier?" Sora, Kairi, Scott, and Jean all replied, "We're/They're fifteen!"

"Okay, I suppose that is a little young to be engage..." Anna admitted. As Hans nodded, "True." Anna then argued, "But other than that it's still true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked her. Anna replied, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Sora jumped in, "Ooookay, I think that's taking things a bit too far...look it's been a long evening so, maybe we should all take some deep breaths and..." Sora's eyes narrowed as he heard a familar whooshing sound as Sora's eyes widened in horror, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Sora quickly moves the Queen, Prince, and Princess aside as Peitro ran around them and stopped, "Well, well, I guess father was right. Looks like you did show up, little brother." The Queen turned to Sora, "Little brother?"

"I was adpoted into his family. He never liked me." Sora stated. Hans stated, "I feel you, kid." Just then the entire castle shook as Scott stated, "I guess Ben was right that the Brotherhood came here!" Everyone turned to see Lance there as Scott blasted him to make him stop. The Duke demanded, "What is going on here?"

Just then Sabertooth landed on the table next to him as he smirked, "What does it look like old man? This is an attack!" The gasped in fear, "M-m-monsters!" Logan groweled, "Sabertooth..." Sabertooth grinned, "Wolverine..." Logan groweled as his claw popped out as he and Sabertooth charged at each other. Blob charged in throwing a table at several people as they screamed when Jean caught it with her telekinesis. The Duke exclaimed, "Witch!"

Evan fired spikes at Blob as Kurt and Kurt got the civilians to safety. Kurt teleported the Duke out of harms way but unintentionally shut of his holo-watch off revealing his true form, "Demon!"

Kurt signed as he replied sarcastically, "Like I've never heard that one before..." He teleported to save other people. Toad leapt on the wall and over the guards. He lanched his tongue at the royals only for it to be caught by an ungloved Rogue. His eyes widened as Rogue began to absorb him as Toad fell unconscious. As Rogue let got her own tongue stuck out as she pulled it back in she was grossed out, "Ugh! What have you been eating?! Bugs?!"

Just then Jean walked up to Scott who was currently trying to help Evan with Blob, "Jean, we could use some help."

"Oh, you'll need it." She said as she kicked Scott sending him flying before changing back to her true form. Evan's eyes narrowed, "Mystique!"

He fired several spikes at her only for be caught by Pietro, "Got to do better than that, Daniels!" He then ran to help Sabertooth and started hitting Wolverine. Blob then grabbed Spyke forcing Storm shoot down lightning at Blob forcing him realse him. Rogue ran to him and hopped over him and touch him by his uncovered face, "No not again!" Rogue began to absorb him as she used he new strength to throw him out of the castle. Pietro continued his assault on Logan. As he began to charge again, Logan struck at the right moment only to find him frozen in place, he turned to see Sora with his Keyblade on his back. Hans and Anna gasped, "A Keyblade Master?"

"I thought they were extinct." Hans nodded. Logan glared at him, "Would you people stop saving me?!" Just the he was tackled by Sabertooth. Mystique prepared to jump on Sora only to get knocked from behind by Kairi, "I've been waiting a long time to do that!"

 _"Mystique pull the Brotherhood back, the damage is done."_ Magento called her through a transmission. Mystique nodded, "Everyone pulled back!"

"I'm in the middle of something here!" Sabertooth argued as he continued his fight with Wolverine. He then was something hitter him making almost fall to the ground as Cody aimed his blaster at him and fired another stun blast him weakening him even more for Wolverine to knock him off of him. Blob grabbed the knocked out Toad and the frozen Quicksilver as he and Lance ran with Mystique for the retreat. Sabertooth got up to glare at Wolverine, "This isn't over, Logan!" He then ran with the Brotherhood, Wolverine's eyes narrowed as he ran after him, the professor called out, "Wolverine, let them go! We have bigger problems at them moment..." Logan groweled but knew he was right as he put away the claws. Anna asked, "Who were they?"

"That was the Brotherhood... And if I had to guess, they were here to give mutants a bad name." Sora explained. Hans asked, "Is that what you're friends are?"

"I don't care what there called they're a bunch of freaks of nature and need to be destroyed!" The Duke proclaimed. Anna argued, "Hey, but they saved us remember?!" Duke declared as he gestured to Kurt, "It was a trick! That one even looks like a demon!" Scott pointed out, "Kurt used holy water...pretty sure if he was a demon, he won't have liked it to well."

"See! They're not monsters, they're heroes!" Anna nodded. Elsa turned to the professor, "Will they be back?" The professor replied, "I'm not sure... We're not sure what they could be planing." Sora walked up to the Queen, "Sorry about the mess... We can help clean it up."

"It's quite alright... it wasn't your fault and you did save us." She reassured him. She then turned to Anna and Hans, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans tried to speak up but the Queen cut him off, "No, you may not. And I think you should go." She turns to the X-Men, "I trust you handle this Brotherhood." Scott nodded. Elsa turned to Commander Cody, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cody replied as he nodded but Anna walked after Elsa, "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna grabs Elsa's hand and as Elsa turns Anna accidentally pulls off her glove. Elsa turned to her, "Give me my glove!" Elsa goes to grab the glove as Anna took a step back, "Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave." Elsa replied sadly. Anna looks shocked and close to tears, Elsa turns to walk away, as Anna asked, "What did I ever do to you?" Elsa replied, "Enough, Anna." Sora tried to play peace keeper, "Okay, maybe we should all calm down."

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" She asked. Elsa replied, "I said, enough!" As Elsa turns she accidentally ice shoots from her hand which spikes across the floor shocking the guests as they back away. As the guest shrieked and muttered nervously the Duke's eyes narrowed, "Sorcery... I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"You're not helping." Sora glared at the Duke. Anna was just shocked, "Elsa?"

Elsa opens the door and rushes out. The professor stated, "We've got to help her. Tonight isn't going well and I fear things will only get worse for her if we don't do something. The X-Men nodded as they along with Anna and Hans tried to follow. Rogue cleared the way using the remaining of Blob and Toad's powers to clear the way...

* * *

As Elsa bursts out of the castle door there's a crowd waiting outside. A woman in the crowd smiled, "There she is!" The crowd cheers, Elsa starts running through them when she is stopped by a man in the crowd bowed to her, "Yes! It is her! Queen Elsa." Elsa pushed past him and tries to run through the crowd again, "Our beautiful queen!" She's stopped by a mother holding her baby, "You Majesty? Are you alright?" Elsa backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain and as she grabs the edge the fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasps in shock. Elsa whispered in shock, "No."

"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke exclaimed as he and his guards chased after her. Elsa pleaded, "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away. " Suddenly, she accidentally shot ice out of her hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the Duke and his guards fall. The Duke exclaimed, "Monster. Monster!"

"Again not helping..." Sora stated as he glared at the Duke. Kairi slide on the ice slowly walking up to the Queen, "Your Majesty... it's going to be alright... the professor can help you..." Elsa looks at her hand, as she turns the woman with the baby steps back in fear as does everyone else in the crowd, Elsa frowned as she told the X-Men, "I'm sorry... no ones safe around me." Elsa ran off again as Anna, Hans, and the X-Men all chased after her. Anna called out to her, "Elsa! Elsa!"

As Elsa reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath her feet freezes she turned to see Anna and the others were still chasing her, "Wait, please!" As Anna and the X-Men rushed after her, Elsa takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under her foot, she starts running across the water as the water freezes under her feet, "Elsa, stop!"

Anna goes to step onto the frozen lake water but slips, Hans who's been following Anna rushes to her side, "Anna!" Kurt muttered, "Man, she's fast..." Anna watched helpless as they watch Elsa run across the lake and into the forest, "No. " Jean replied sarcastically, "Well, that went well."

"Man, image what would have happened, if I like had to my powers that long until now." Kitty stated. Evan wondered, "Could things not get any worse?" Hans looked at their surroundings, "The fjord." The ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen and it began to snow, Sora signed, "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"Yeah...I just realize that... sorry." Evan frowned...

Back at the castle everyone went to regroup as Scott asked, "Are you alright, your highness?" Anna shook her head, "No."

"Did you know?" Hans asked. Anna shook her head, "No." Sora raised his hand, "I found out by accident... we were hoping to help her so you two can have a better relationship with each other." Anna smiled, "Thanks...Sora. Maybe if we can find her, we still can."

"Look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." He ordered his guards. Anna over heard him and told him, "Wait, no!" The Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Anna, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary." Anna replied as Hans places his hand on her shoulder, "That's right, she is." Anna turned to him as he smiled, "In the best way." Anna continued, "And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me!" He accused. Hans rolled his eyes, "You slipped on ice."

"Her ice." He argued. Scott glared at him, "Well, maybe if you haven't scared her and accused her of being a monster that wouldn't have happened!" The Duke argued, "She's is a monster and so are you!"

"They're not the monsters! You are!" Kairi accused. The Duke narrowed as Sora exclaimed, "Everyone, calm down! None of us made the situation any better! Look, I have met and fought real monsters for months now and I can tell your Queen is not one of them! Now, the only way to reverse this is that we help the Queen control her powers and help reverse this and make sure no one freezes until then and the only way, we can make it through this if we work together... who's with me!"

The people of Arrendelle cheered as the X-Men joined in except the Duke and his guards. Storm was impressed, "Wow... I had no idea... that Sora was a born leader." Cody walked up to them, "I'm not... he's father was one of the best Generals I knew... I expect him to be no different."

Sora's right. It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her." Hans was shocked, "What?" As she starts to walk away, Hans stops her as she ordered, "Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans told her. Anna replied, "Elsa is not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Cody replied, "She might not be...but these Brotherhood are and I promised your parents that I'd protect you both. So, I'm coming with."

"The X-Men will join you as well." Scott declared as he switch from his glasses to his visors. As the X-Men hit there watches as the disguise changed into their uniforms. The crowd was impressed. Anna smiled, "Well...the more the merrier! Bring horses for them too!" Ben nodded, "I'll come to, I sense there's something bigger going on her."

"I'm coming with you, too." Hans declared. Anna shook her head, "No, since Commander Cody's coming with me, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor." He nodded. Anna and the others got onto their horses and she addresses the crowd, "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" The professor stated, "Storm, Wolverine, and I will stare here and help if we can." Anna smiled and nodded, "Thank you..."

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Hans said with concern. Anna replied, "She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna rides off as Scott declared, "Let's move, X-Men!" Evan exclaimed as he rode on his horse backwards, "How do you ride this thing?!" With that the princess and the X-Men rode off into the forest...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the world of Arendelle, Elsa made her way to the top of the North Mountain. She was completely alone. No sister, no mutants, no royals, no friends, no strangers. It was completely isolated, she began to sing to herself, " _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside!"_

 _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_ Elsa hugged herself. She then remembered the words she was always told by her father, _"Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_ She looked to her remaining glove, and removed it, _"Well, now they know!"_

The new Queen watched as he glove fly off in the wind as she unleashed her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She then used he powers to recreate her childhood snowman, Olaf, before continuing to unleash her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..."_

Elsa then released her cape into the wind, _"...the cold never bothered me anyway!"_ She continued to make her way through the mountains as she sang, _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

She then used her powers to create a snow stairs near the edge of the cliff, _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through!"_ Elsa ran up to her snow stairs, _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me..."_ Elsa placed her foot on the stair case and the snow solid into ice, _"I'm free!"_

 _"Let it go, let it go!"_ She sang as she ran up her newly created ice stairs, _"I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go!"_ Elsa had reached the top of the other mountain, _"You'll never see me cry!"_ She then ran to the center of the snowy mountain and created an ice floor that reached the stairs, " _Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa then raised the floor to rise and started to create an ice castle as she danced, _"My power flurries through the air into the ground!"_ She the began to create the walls and roof of her newly made her home, _"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

She than started to form a ice chandelier as a final decoration, _"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_ She then removed her crown and started at it, _"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_ Elsa threw the crown aside changed the style of her hair as it went down on her right shoulder, _"Let it go, let it go!"_

 _"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She sang as she created new ice dress and cape, _"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" She the walked her way to the sun light, "Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ Elsa finished her song as she turned to her ice castle and slammed the door shut...

* * *

Anna and the others her horse through the deep snow in the forest, "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer! With our new super powered friends! I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me. Heh, she's a stinker…."

"Look, Anna, your sister had her reasons of not telling. We we're all afraid of our gifts at first..." Jean nodded. Evan stated, "Almost everyone..." Sora shrugged, "Hey! I was happy I finally got to be an X-Man!" Kairi smiled, "I'm not surpised by that!"

"None of us are." Kitty added. Suddenly a tree branch snaps startling their horse knocking everyone flying off as they sits up the horse start running away. Anna called out, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no!" Rogue signed, "Forget it... they're long gone."

"Well, I guess we must travel my foot." Ben stated. Cody added, "Just like the good old days." Anna goes to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of her, "Really?"

Cody help her up as Sora helped Kairi up, "You okay?" Kairi nodded, "I'm fine." As they X-Men walked through the snow Kitty shivered and complained, "Snow, it had to be snow..."

"She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." Anna agreed when all of a sudden they saw smoke as Kairi beamed, "Fire!"

"Okay... this could mean that they might have some spare warmer clothing for the trip." Scott said. Cody nodded, "Or a map or guide of some kind."

"Or at least someone who's seen the Queen." Rogue added. Anna smiled, "Alright!

Let's go!" As soon as she took the first step suddenly she goes tumbling down the snowy hill and lands in the small river at the bottom, Cody ran up to her as the others followed, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

As he helped up and tries to walk her out of the water, she shivered, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. Cold, cold, cold."

Just with her dress completely frozen, Evan nodded, "Yeah, you definitely need better clothes."

They walked up to the house up ahead of them, as they climbs the step, Anna had a harder time due to her Frozen dress so Sora and Scott helped her up. Kitty knocks the snow off the sign above her, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." she then notices a much smaller sign under it as the snow fell off, "Ooh. 'And sauna!'"

Everyone quickly enters the building and takes a few steps inside when they heard someone calling out, to see a man sat behind a counter, "Yoo-hoo. Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh... Great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Cody asked unsure of what to say about his offer. He gestured, "That would be in our winter department."

He points to the area which is empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe. Jean told her, "We'll be fine you take it."

"You sure?" Anna asked as Jean and the girls nodded. As Sora beamed, "Besides, our suits heat up in cold weather!" Everyone turned to Sora as Evan asked, "Since when..." Sora smiled, "Since, yesterday or when Forge made our holo-disguises he made our uniforms to handle in any weather condition...you just need to turn ir on."

All the X-Men look at their uniforms as they pressed them and it works. They felt much better. Kairi was currently going through her outfits disguises, "C'mon, X-Man uniform..." It switch from a princess outfit, to Jasmine like outfit, to Gamora's outfit, a hula dancer, business clothes, miltary cloths, Jedi ropes like Obi-Wan, a jungle teamed bikini causing Kairi to blush in embarrassment, "Uh...Not happening!" She finally reached her X-Man uniform and pressed the X-button, she smiled, "Much better..."

"Well...okay then..." Anna then went to pick up the outfit, boots and takes it to the counter, "Oh. Um... I was just wondering, has another young woman... The Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Everyone nodded as they turned to him as the man replied, "The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm are you and your friends, dear."

Suddenly the front door opens and Kristoff enters completely covered in ice. He then corrected himself, "You and this fellow. Yoo-hoo. Big summer blowout." Kristoff walks to the counter and looks at Anna, Cody stood by incase there was trouble. The new comer said, "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna asked slightly creeped out by the new comer. "Behind you." He added. Anna then realized, "Oh, right. Sorry about that. Excuse me." She moved aside and he placed the carrots on the counter. The man smiled, "Quite a howler in July, huh? Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

"North Mountain." He answered as he picked up the pick axe and rope from the winter department. "The North Mountain." Anna muttered quietly. Cody nodded, "That could be where your sister went to hide."

Kristoff then placed his stuff on the counter along side the carrots. "That would be forty." Oaken told him on his cheerful voice.

"Forty?" Kristoff asked. "No ten!"

"Oh no, that won't do." Oaken replied. "You see, this is from my winter stock, when the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He gestured to his sled outside. "Wow! That's a really difficult business to be in right now. I mean..." she cut herself off when she saw Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her, making her stop. "That's unfortunate." she finished sheepishly.

"Still forty. But as a bonus you can use Oaken sauna." he turned around and waved into the direction of said sauna, which a family of five was currently using. "Woo Hoo! Hi family!" The family waved back, "Woo Hoo!"

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff pleaded. "Ok." Oaken pushed the carrots in front of him and pulled the rope and pix axe away. "You can have this for ten, but no more." he said.

"Ok. Tell me one thing." Anna chirped in suddenly, much to the stranger's annoyance. "What happened at the North Mountain... did it seem... magical?"

Kristoff removed his scarf and replied, "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here!" Oaken stood up to full height. He towered all of them, "What did you call me?"

* * *

Kristoff was carried outside by Oaken and threw him into the snow, "Bye Bye!" Sven came up walking to Kristoff sniffing for carrots. Kristoff looked to his best friend, "No Sven, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer frowned But Kristoff smiled gestured behind him, "But I did find us a place to stay for the night and it's free." Sven turn to the shack behind him.

* * *

Anna and the X-Men the owner came back. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Anna gave it a moment of thought, Sora turned to her, "Well, we do need a guide..."

"Well, take the things what that guy was getting..." Scott added...

* * *

Kristoff payed in a haystack next to Sven and played his guitar, "Reindeers are better the people. Sven don't you think that's true?"

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad, except you." Kristoff sang for Sven. "Aw, thanks buddy," Kristoff said before continuing singing, "But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you." Kristoff once again sang for Sven. He shrugged, "You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Good night." He sang for Sven one more time before Sven laid down. He finished, "Don't let the frost bite bite."

"Nice duet." Anna complemented startling Kristoff and getting Sven's attention. Kristoff signed, "It's only you. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me, and my friends to the North Mountain." Anna said. Kristoff shook his head, "I don't take people places." Cody then walked in, "Let me rephrase that..." He throws a sack of supplies into Kristoff's lap making him sit up, "Ooph!"

"Take us up the North Mountain." Cody ordered. As Kairi added, "Please."

Kristoff opens the bag and finds the rope and axe he'd wanted to buy from Oaken, " Look, we know how to stop this winter." Kristoff sighed, he lays back down on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes, "We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven." Cody threw the bags in the face, "We leave immediately! Enjoy the carrots..."

They steps outside and waits, Kristoff watches walk out then offers Sven a carrot who takes a bite and then Kristoff has a bite. Kitty looked away again, "Ew...he did it again!" Sora shrugged, "No ones prefect..." Kairi nodded, "True..."

* * *

Later that night Kristoff takes Anna and the X-Men in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they head toward the North Mountain. Evan muttered, "It's a little tight in here..." Kristoff replied, "Sorry, didn't except so many of you now, hang on! We like to go fast."

Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the sled's dash, "I like fast!" Kurt muttered, "You've never seen Sora's flying..." he jumped a little and pushed Anna's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on where Anna's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Anna in the face in the process, making her gross out a bit, "No, I was raised in a castle."

"So tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy anyway?" Kristoff asked. Anna sighed, "It was my fault really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait," Kristoff asked, "you got engaged to someone you just met?" Anna nodded, "Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. She tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupted, completely shocked, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"You know, earlier I comment that's it's like you were going to make a rash decision and marry a man she just met...I stand corrected." Said Commander Cody. "Yes, pay attention," Anna said, dismissing Kristoff and Cody's outbursts, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. She looked at Kristoff and slides away the best she could due to the lack of room, "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kurt asked. Anna shrugged, "Of the Southern Isles..."

"What's his favorite food?" Rogue asked. "Sandwiches." Anna answered.

"Best friend's name?" Sora asked. Anna guessed, "Probably John."

"Eye color?" Scott asked. Anna signed, "Dreamy."

"Foot size?" Jean asked. Anna shook her head, "Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff asked, pressing on with his questions, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Everyone questioned, surprised and disgusted by what he said. "And eats it," Kristoff finished.

Anna glared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me sir, he's a prince." Kristoff smirked, "All men do it."

"What?! I never in my life did that once!" Sora argued. Cody added, "Not me or any of my brothers have either." Scott nodded, "Well, I haven't!" Kurt nodded, "Neither have I!" Ben thought, "I never recall, any Jedi doing it in the Jedi order..." Everyone then noticed Evan was being surprisingly quiet, Kairi gasped, "Even...you didn't..."

He signed, "I lost a bet..." Everyone was grossed out, "Ew!"

"Look it doesn't matter. It's true love." Anna argued. Kistoff shook his head, "Doesn't sound like true love to me."

"It doesn't sound like it to us either, your Highness" Kairi agreed with Kristoff. The others nodded, making Anna turn to Kristoff, "Oh, are you some kind of love expert?"

"No but I have friends who are." Kristoff admitted. Anna laughed, "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

Kristoff then noticed Sven's ears go straight up and pulled him to a halt when he heard a faint howl in the woods. "Stop talking." Kristoff told her.

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these.." Anna said before Cody put his hand over her mouth. "No, he meant it," he whispered. Irritated, Anna removed his hand from her mouth and was about to say something, but everyone shushed her, hearing something as well. He stood up and grabbed his lantern, scanning the area for anything dangerous or unusual. Sora summons his Keyblade while Cody amided his blaster as Everyone went into battle stances and prepared for an attack. "Sven, go!" he ordered and reindeer took off, pulling the sled at a fast pace as the wolf like monsters ran after them.

"What are they?" Anna gasped as Cody and Cyclops opened fired. Sora exclaimed, "Unversed! The real monsters!"

"Monsters?! What do we do?!" Anna asked as Evan fired spikes at them. Kristoff replied, "We've got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the back as well, but Kristoff pulled her back. "No!" he yelled in protest.

Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Because we don't trust your judgment!" Rogue answered as she kicked one off. Anna stared at Kristoff and Rogue. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as he knocked a few of the Unversed from getting on the sled. He turned to Anna just as she pulled out his guitar from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung it at his head. Kristoff yelped and ducked, making Anna hit an Unversed that was just about to pounce on him. They were doing well until one Unversed caught Kristoff off guard and grabbed a rope so he woundn't lose the sled. "Christopher!" Anna called out in worry.

"It's Kristoff!" Everyone else corrected her. Sora used his Keyblade and lit some supplies on fire. Anna grabbed it and called out, "Duck!"

She threw it at the Unvered knocking them away from Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!" He complained. Anna replied, "But I didn't." Jean gives Kristoff a hand to pull him back onto the sled, at the same time Kurt notice a cliff up ahead, "Uh, guys... we need to move!"

"Everyone! To the other side of that cliff now!" Cody ordered as Kurt telported Rogue and Evan to the other side. Jean used her powers to lift herself as well as Scott and Kitty across. Sora jumped as Obi-Wan gave him and Cody a boost as they made to the other side before the Jedi Master joined them. Anna told Sven, "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do," Kristoff shouted, handing Anna the bag of supplies then tossing her onto Sven's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump Sven!"

Sven jump and got himself and Anna to the other side. Kristoff jumped to the other side while his sled was in mid air. He barley made it to the other side as his sled fell and crash landed below. The Heartless disappeared since they failed to get their target. Kristoff looked down to see his sled explode, "But I just paid it off." He began to loses his grip on the ground and began to slid off only for Jean to grab him with her powers and bring him to saftey. Sora looked down, "Whoa, your sled is toast! Sorry."

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it," Anna said, then sighed , "and I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." Kristoff got up and looked to Sven, "Of course I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

"They'll die out on their own." said 'Sven.' Kristoff looked to his best friend and replied, "I can live with that aand I'm confident taht the others can handle themselves."

"But you won't get your new sled if Anna's dead." 'Sven' pointed out. Kristoff signed, "Sometimes, I really don't like you…" He got himself up and went after Anna, "Wait up! We're coming with you guys!"

"You will?!" Anna said happily, but then kept her cool, "Sure, We'll let you tag along!" Sven smiled and ran after them as Kristoff followed behind. Rogue asked, "So, where to now?" Kristoff gestured, "We keep moving up and foward." Sora asked Kairi, "You want me to carry you again..."

"You know you don't have too..." Kairi reassured him, "Besides...I feel like walking." She held his hand as he smiled and they continued their quest...

* * *

As they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Anna turns and catches sight of Arendelle covered in ice and snow. Jean gasped, "Arendelle..."

"Man, it's completely frozen." Evan commented. Anna reassured everyone, "But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded, "Yeah. Now come on." She pointing straight ahead, "This way to the North Mountain?" Kristoff chuckles and moves her pointed hand upwards, "More like this way." Anna was shocked as she catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds. Sora reassurded her, "Relax, Anna, we've climbed up Mount. Humiliation without powers...this will be a piece of cake..."

"We've also gotten out of worse situations." Ben commented. Anna smiled as they continued to move forward...

* * *

Everyone looked ahead, and were amazed buy the trees and waterfall that were covered in ice. Sven ran around a played with the ice branches.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said. Everyone nodded in agreement as Kairi stated, "It reminds me of Christmas."

"Yeah. It really is beautiful, isn't it. But it's so white." Said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Sven with ice branches on his antlers but they knew it wasn't him. Everyone kept there guard up from the new voice, "You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?"

Everyone then heard the new voice shuddered, "No go." After they heard the new comer chuckle everyone gasped to see a living talking snowman. He just grinned, "Am I right?" Anna screamed and kicked the snowman. Causing his head to land in Kristoff's arms. The head just smiled, "Hi."

"You're creepy." Kristoff comment before tossing the head back to Anna, "Back at you."

"Please don't drop me." The snowman asked as Anna passed it to Scott, "No."

"Come on, it's just a head." Scott passed it to Kitty, "Ew! I don't want it." Kitty passed to Kurt, "Neither do I." He then passed to Evan, "Man, this is messed up."

He then passed it to Rogue, who passed back to Kristoff it to Jean, who passed it to Cody, who passed it back to Rogue, who passed it back to Anna. Sora, Ben, and Kairi just watched as they passed the head back and fourth. Sora spoke up, "Umm...guys?"

"I don't..." Kairi added.

"...that's a..." Ben added.

"...threat." Sora finished.

"All right. We got off to a bad start." The snowman stated as his body walked it's way to where his head currently was, which was currently in Anna's hands. She was grossed out, "Ew, ew, ew, the body!" She then tossed the head to the body, when it was connected to his body, it was upside down. The snowman was confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why is everybody hanging off the earth like a bat."

"All right. Wait one second." Kairi said as she quickly walked up to the snowman and placed his head on right. The snowman realized this, "Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome." Kairi nodded. Everyone went at ease realizing the snowman wasn't a threat. He smiled, "Now, I'm perfect."

"Well, almost." Anna chuckled as she noticed the snowman was missing something. She guestered Kairi to get the carrots, she nodded and did so. As Anna took out a carrot, the snowman contenuied, "It was like my whole life had turned upside down."

When Anna placed the nose on she kinda placed it in too deep, "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." Olaf exclaimed, "Head rush!" Jean asked, "Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" He excalimed. As Sora walked closer to tried to fix his new noise. The snowman looked at his nose, "So cute. It's like a baby unicorn." Sora then was able to push it in the rest of the way, the snowman was shocked, "But... Hey! Whoa!"

He the looked at his much bigger nose, he turned to Sora, "Oh! I love it even more." Everyone smiled, as the snowman took a deep breath, "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Anna's eyes widend at his name, "Olaf?... That's right, Olaf?" Scott wondered, "Uh...care to explain." Cody replied, "Olaf was the snowman that Elsa and Anna built as children. Rogue realized, "Then we must be getting close..."

"And you guys are?" Olaf asked. Anna realized that they still hadn't introduced themselves, "Oh, I'm Anna...this is Sora." Olaf turned to Kristoff and Sven and asked to two, "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven." Sora answered, think that's who he ment all with everyone else. Olaf nodded, "Uh-huh. And who's the raindeer?"

Kristoff frowned as Sora and Anna were confused and everyone else chuckled. Anna answered, "Sven." Olaf smiled, "Oh, the...Oh. Okay. That makes it easier for me." Olaf turned to Kairi, "And Sora's girlfriend's name is?"

"I'm Kairi." She smiled. Olaf smiled, "I must say you and Sora look like a very cute couple." Sora and Kairi smiled in appearation as the others introduced themselves. Once finished

"Nice to meet such a big group of people!" Olaf grinned. Sven them tried but fail to eat his new carrot noise. Olaf just giggled, "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Olaf." Anna said getting the snowman's attention, "Did Elsa built you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked as Kristoff removed one of his arms and examined it, "Fascinating."

"Do you know where she is?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked again as Kristoff continue examined his stick arm by bending it.

"Do you think you can show us the way?" Ben added.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked once more. Kirstoff wondered, "How does this work?"

Olaf's arm then slapped him, as Olaf took back his other arm, "Stop it, Sven. I'm trying to focus, here." He turned his attention back to Sora, Anna, and the X-Men, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa's to bring back summer." Kristoff answered. Olaf raised an eyebrow, "Summer?" Everyone nodded and Olaf grinned, "Oh. I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot."

"That's...quite a dream you have there." Jean comment, fulling know what happens when heat meets snow. Kristoff just smirked, "Really? I'm guessing you don't that much experience with heat."

"Nope." Olaf beamed, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and image what it would be like when summer does come." Olaf signed and began to sing, _"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer."_

 _"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"_ Olaf continued to sing as he'd image what summer would be like for him, _"And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer."_

 _"Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo. The hot and the cold are both so intense, put 'em together it just makes sense!"_ Olaf sang as he danced with some imaginary birds, _"Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a..."_ He stopped when he saw a puddle, everyone thought he realized what would happen to him if they brought back summer, untill he hopped over the puddle, _"...happy snowman!"_

This action caused Jean, Kitty, Anna and Kairi to giggle at his Child like wondered. Olaf continued to sing, _"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam."_ Olaf reach up for the sun, _"Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too..."_ Everyone there was have a picnic confused what had happened except for Sven, who was just enjoying the pies that were there as Olaf finished, _"When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff volunteered. Anna and Kairi at Kristoff as they both told him, "Don't you dare." The girls turned to each other and smiled as Olaf finished, _"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

"So, come on! Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf exclaimed. Anna smiled, "We're coming." As they others followed Kristoff just frowned, "Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff just followed behind...

* * *

Back in Arendelle, the town is completely covered in snow, Storm was doing her best to keep it back but it was to strong as two men argue in the town square, "No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up."

"Bark down is drier!" They both start pulling at the bark as they argued, "Bark up!"

"Bark down!" Logan then told them, "Oh, for crying out loud JUST PICK ONE!" Then see Hans and two guards giving out cloaks to the people, "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak? He offers one to a woman, "Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." He then hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard, "Here. Pass these out." Hans turned to see the professor keeping the childern calm by telling them stories about his X-Men. Hans asked, "How are Storm?" The professor replied, "She's doing her best to keep it back but I fear it won't be enough. Elsa's allot more power than I thought she'd be."

"Can you help her?" He asked. The professor replied, "I can. I trust in my X-Men..." One of the childern called out, "Tells us the one about how Sora ended up with Kairi!" The professor chuckled as he proceed to do so. At that moment the Duke walks towards him with his two guards, "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders..." Han told him when the Duke cut him off, "And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess and the monsters may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." He told him. The Duke looked flabbergasted, "Treason?!" Anna and the others' horses returns looking frightened. Hans tried to calm them down with the others help, "Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy."

Hans looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd, "Princess Anna and the others are in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find them. Some of the crowd step forward to volunteer as Duke told them, "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" He then whispered to his two guards, "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

"I'll tag along to..." They turned to see Wolverine walk up to them. He told them, "I can track them. I'm your best shot at finding them." Hans nodded, "Good... that'll be helpful." Before they left Logan turned to the guards, "Let's make one thing clear...you try to kill me...I'll heal...I flick..." His claws popped out, "You won't! Do I make herself clear." They gulped in fear...

* * *

As they make their way on the North Mountain, Kristoff asked, "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Anna replied, "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" He asked. Anna nodded, "Yup." Kristoff distracted by Anna's reply suddenly he walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike as Sora added, "Well, the professor should be able to help once we convince her to come back with us."

"So none of you at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked. Kitty asked, "Why would we be?"

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf stated as turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down and laughs, "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

After helping Olaf and some more walking they reached a mountain wall which went straight up. Anna asked, "What now?" Kristoff looks up at the wall, "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Anna asked. Kristoff was is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge him as Scott stated, "You might wanna see this."

He looked up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall. Kristoff asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna replied. Jean told her, "You're gonna kill yourself."

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff added as Anna's foot slips. Anna told them, "You're distracting me."

"Or there." Kristoff added as Anna slips again. Rogue asked, "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you all out cause I gotta concentrate here." Anna told them as she continued to try to climb the mountain. Kristoff told her, "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone... Except maybe you." Anna replied. Kristoff shook his head, "I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded, "Yes, the love experts."

As Anna continues to climb the wall, she stopped to ask, "Please tell me I'm almost there." Everyone just smirk in amusement to see that she's only managed to climb a few inches up the mountain, "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Not to me! And I'm already halfway there!" Everyone looked up to see Sora climbing the mountain at the same time he carried Kairi. Anna groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I could spike us up some ropes like you wanted me to do on Mount Humiliation, Scott?" Evan suggested as Kurt nodded, "And I can port Anna to the top!" Kurt smiled. Anna's eyes widened, "What?! Why didn't you say you could do that sooner?"

"Why didn't you ask?" Kurt asked causing Anna to groan. Kristoff chuckled, "Hang on." Right as Kristoff went to help Anna when Olaf interrupts, "Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch!" Anna beamed as she drops off and lands into Kristoff's arms, "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

She hops off his arms and goes over to join Olaf. Kristoff smiled, as Scott asked, "You like her don't you?"

"She's engaged to someone else." Kristoff signed. Scott told him, "Hey, I feel you... look for the longest time I've had a crush on Jean... but she's currently dating someone else...someone who's actually a jerk in my opinion."

"Yikes. Sorry about that..." Kristoff frowned as Scott told him, "It's okay. So, to the guys who'll never get the girl?" Scott offered a handshake. Kristoff shook it, "To the guys who'll never get the girl."

"So, were walking then?" Sora asked as he climbed down. Kristoff stated, "That would appear to be the case."

"Alright! But you guys will never believe what we saw up there!" Sora stated as Kairi nodded, "Yeah, it's completely amazing!"

With that they ran off as Scott, Kristoff, and Sven followed behind...

* * *

When they reach the ice staircase Elsa had build, they look up in amazement at Elsa's ice palace. As they all said, "Woah."

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff stated. Anna nodded, "Go ahead. We won't judge." As she and the X-Men started walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow them but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves kept slipping, Kristoff helped Sven back down the stairs, "Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha. Okay. You stay right here, buddy."

Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Kristoff starts climbing the stairs as he admired them, "Flawless."

Anna arrives at the door of the ice palace, holds up her hand to knock but hesitates. Olaf encouraged, "Knock..." Still waiting, "Just knock." Anna just stand motionless holding up her hand as Olaf to turned to the others, "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna finally knocks and the ice doors opened much to her shock, "It opened. That's a first." Before she takes a step inside she looks at Olaf and Kristoff, "Oh, you should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff asked in shock. Anna replied, "Sora and the others might be okay but... The last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff complained. Olaf waved to him, "Bye, Sven."

Olaf turns to step inside but Anna stops him, "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" Olaf asked. As Ben turned to Kairi, "Yeah... we should probably wait by the others..."

"What?! Why?!" Kairi asked. Ben replied, "It could be nothing but just in case... it's safer if you stay out here. Besides we need to stay on guard in case the Brotherhood shows up." Cody nodded, "In that case, I stay here too, sir." Kairi signed, "Fine... Be careful up there Sora..." Sora nodded as Anna told them, "Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Olaf nodded as Anna and the others walks inside Olaf started counting down the minute, "One. Two. Three." Kristoff and Kairi signed they joined along, "Four." Anna the X-Men awalks into the palace and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling amazing everyone, "Whoa!"

Everyone began looks around as Anna called out, "Elsa? It's me, Anna. And the X-Men."

"Anna?" Anna looks up and sees Elsa up the balcony and is struck by her beauty...except for Sora, who still thought Kairi was more beautiful. Anna complimented, "Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Elsa smiled, "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"The professor can still help learn everything about your gifts." Jean told her as Anna walked up to apologize, "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please. You should all go." Elsa told them. Anna replied, "But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa told her. Anna replied, "So do you."

"No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa frowned. Anna wasn't sure how to explain she had unintentionally started an eternal winter, "Actually, about that..."

Suddenly, they hear Olaf's voice still counting down the minute, "Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty!"

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked. As Olaf opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them as Kairi followed trying to stop him, "Olaf, wait!"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed happily as he comes to stand next to Anna. Kairi apologized, "Sorry...I tried to tell him to give you a few more minutes but..." Sora told her as he hugged her, "It's alright."

"Olaf?" Elsa regonized. Olaf asked, "You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" She asked in shock. Olaf thought for a moment, "Um...I think so?" Anna knelt to him as she smiled, "He's just like the one we built as kids." Elsa looks down at her hands and smiled, "Yeah."

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna hoped when suddenly Elsa has flashback to the day she accidentally had hurt Anna when they were children...

"Catch me!" Young Anna said cheerfully. Young Elsa told her as she was having a harder time keeping up with her, "Slow down!" In her atempt to catch her she struck her in the head instead, "Anna"

"No, we can't." Elsa turned to walk away, "Goodbye, Anna." Anna was giving up just yet, "Elsa, wait."

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Anna and the X-Men starts climbing the stairs. Scott told her, "Elsa the professor can help you!" Anna nodded, "He's right...he was able to help all of our new friends, he can help you too. You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" As Elsa continues to walk away Anna began to sing again, "Please don't shut me out again. _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Everyone followed Elsa up to her living quarters, she turns to them and starts singing, "Anna, _please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but..." Anna tries to speak but Elsa cut her off, _"I know! You mean well, but leave me be."_ Elsa turns and walks out onto the balcony with Anna following her, _"Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_ Elsa walks back inside to get away from her sister. Everyone was unsure what to say as Kitty, "Well...the thing is..."

 _"Actually, we're not."_ Anna sang as the others nodded. Elsa wondered, " _What do you mean you're not?"_

 _"I get the feeling you don't know?"_ Anna sang. Elsa asked, _"What do I not know?"_

 _"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."_ Anna sang as Elsa was shocked and they stop singing. The Queen asked, "What?"

"Yeah, You kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere." Scott told her. She looked horrorfied, "Everywhere?"

"Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it." Anna told her. Elsa shook her head, "No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" Suddenly it starts to snow in the palace, Jean said, "The professor can teach you..."

"Sure, with his help you can. I know you can!" Anna told her as she started to sing, _"Cause for the first time in forever..."_

 _"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"_ Elsa frowned as she sang, Anna continued, _"You don't have to be afraid..."_

 _"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_ Elsa sang. Anna tried to reassure her, _"We can work this out together."_ The snow starts to get heavier and faster as Elsa sang, _"I can't control the curse!"_ The X-Men were having a hard to getting through the storm as Sora tried to make his way to help Kairi as Anna sang, _"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

 _"Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!"_ Elsa paniced. Anna replied, _"Don't panic."_

 _"There's so much fear!"_ Elsa sang as Anna sang, _"We'll make the sun shine bright..."_

 _"You're not safe here!"_ Elsa warned her. Anna continued, _"We can face this thing together... We can change this winter weather... And everything will be alright..."_ Elsa sang, _"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T!"_ Elsa gets more agitated she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out. Kitty quickly grabs Rogue and they phase through it as Kurt telported himself and Evan out of the way. Jean created a telekinetic sheild around her and Scott. Sora was again immune to it like Jafar's and Rogue's but accidentally hits Anna and Kairi in the heart. Sora exclaimed, "KAIRI!"

After the two fell to their knees, Elsa turns and notices what she's done, at the same time Kristoff, Cody, and Ben rushes towards them, "Kairi! Anna! Are you okay?" Sora whispered as he helped Kairi up, "Please...tell me your okay..." Kairi smiled, "I'm okay." Sora signed in relief as Anna told everyone, "We're fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just... you have to go." She told them. Scott told her, "No, I know the professor can figure this out. We can work through this together!"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Kristoff tries to pull Anna away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls, "Anna, I think we should go and let the X-Men handle this..."

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna told her. Elsa replied, "Yes, you are." She waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman, Evan signed, "It's never easy is it?"

Before anyone had a chance to fight back it grabs them all and walked to the palace door as they bursts open and Anna told the snowman, Stop! Put us down!" However the snowman told them, "Go away." the snowman tosses them down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, who currently has his tongue stuck to the ice, he then goes to toss Olaf, "Heads up!" The snowman tosses Olaf and his head lands first in a snowbank near them as Olaf warned them, "Watch out for my butt!" Everyone duck as the rest of Olaf's body slams into the snowbank. Furious at being thrown by the giant snowman, Anna picks up a snowball to throw at it, "It is not nice to throw people!"

Kristoff stops her and grabs hold of her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, fiesty-pants."

"Let me go!" Anna told him as Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's no tick off the gaint snowman." Kairi told her, "Okay, relax. Just calm down! Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay." She told them. Kurt added, "Just let the snowman be."

"I'm calm." Anna told them as Kristoff lets her go and turned to leave, "Great." Suddenly Anna growls angrily and tosses the snowball at the giant snowman as Kristoff complained, "Oh, come on!" The snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him as it roars at them! Oh. "Look, see? Now, you made him mad."

"Looks like we've got to fight this thing after all." Scott said as he aimed his visor and Cody aimed his blaster as Evan aimed his spikes. Ben told them, "No...we'll only make things worse...we need to retreat..." Olaf to them, "I'll distract him. You guys go." Everyone took their advice and ran off, at the same time the rest of Olaf's body falls off the snowbank and runs off as Olaf called out, "No, no! Not you guys!"

The giant snowman chased after the heroes and as he walks off, Olaf's head falls down into the snow. Olaf muffled, "This just got a whole lot harder." As the giant snowman chases after them, Evan fired spikes on the ground making it more difficult for Marshmallow to go after them so, it grabbed a tree and through it at them. Sora jumped away from the group to avoid. Sora continued to run as he heard a familiar voice, "Miss me?" Sora turned to see Vanitas running next to him, "YOU?! I don't have time for this!"

"Then your going to make time!" Vantias replied as he summoned his Keyblade and fire several bolts of lightning at him. Sora quickly summoned his lightning and block the attacks. Vantias the swung his blade at Sora as he blocked it. They ran as the dueled eachother until Vanitas blasted Sora away. Vanitas chuckled. As they continued to run Scott heard Vanitas laughing as then came into their sight, Scott exclaimed, "Vanitas is back!"

"Great! Like the giant snowman wasn't enough!" Rogue complained as Cody opened fired at him. Vanitas deflated the laser with his blade. Spyke then quickly fired spikes at him, but he leaped over them as shot dark fire out of his Keyblade. Kurt teleported Cody just before the fire could him while Kitty grabbed Evan and phased them through the blasted. Obi-Wan and Jean worked together to send a powerful telekinetic push that sent Vanitas off the ground. Cyclops then used this opportunity to blast Vanitas back to the forest. As Vanitas quickly landed on

His feet he was about to run after them, when he heard something running after him. He looked up just in time to see Sora swing his Keyblade at him before blocking it. Their fight continued as Sora used the Jedi combat skills given to him by Obi-Wan. He finally managed to land a kick before aiming his Keyblade at him and exclaimed, "FREEZE!"

With that, Vanitas was frozen in place as Sora ran back to join the others. As Sora ran out of the forest, he told his friends and teammates, "I managed to trap Vanitas in ice but I doubt it will hold him for long."

"Then let's make things more difficult for him!" Scott said as he fired at the trees knocking them down and blocking the path between them and Vanitas. Rogue nodded, "Great... now we just gotta lose the overgrown snow man!"

"But how?" Evan asked. Anna quickly grab the branch of a tree as Kristoff told her, "Look out! What are you doing?!"

Anna releases the branch and as it snaps upright it knocks the snowman back. Everyone cheered for her as Sora beamed, "Nice one, Anna!"

"I got him!" Anna laughed as the other joined her as they run off when they suddenly come to the edge of the cliff. Kristoff told them, "Whoa! Stop!" Everyone one looked down as Jean groaned, "Great... dead end."

"It's a 100-foot drop." Anna nodded. Kristoff corrected her as he ties his rope around Anna's waste tightly, "It's 200."

As he began to tie the rope to the others, he finally ties to his own waste, he then turns to pick up the axe as Kairi asked, "What's that for?" Kristoff starts using the axe to dig into the snow, "I'm digging a snow anchor."

"Okay. What if we fall?" Kitty asked. Cody replied, "There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully."

"That's the plan." Kristoff told the clone commander just then they hear the snowman approaching. Kristoff told them, "Okay, everyone. On three." He then threw the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff, everyone nodded as Anna said, "Okay."

"One..." He counted. Anna and the others prepared themselves, "You tell me when. I'm ready to go."

"Two..." Kristoff counted as Anna told him, "I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." Kristoff told her. Just then Sora wondered, "Wait...can't Kurt just teleport us down to saf..." Suddenly a huge tree flies through the air and lands in front of them as Anna exclaimed, "Tree!" Everyone looks behind him and sees Anna jumping off the cliff, "What the..." The rope pulls Kristoff over the edge, "Whoa!" The other end of the rope on the cliff catches the anchor Kristoff had dug and catches their fall as Scott stated, "That happened."

Olaf runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head as he paints, "Man, am I out of shape." He stops to take a breather and puts his body back into the right order and puts his nose back into place, "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Sora! Kairi! Ben! Cody! Scott! Jean! Kurt! Kitty! Rogue! Evan! Where did you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there."

Just then, Marshmallow emerges through the trees and comes up behind Olaf, as he smiled, "Hey! We were just talking about you." Olaf turns to face Marshmallow, "All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow roars and goes to take step forward as Olaf tried to stop him, "No!" Marshmallow stomps forward and Olaf jumps onto his leg to stop him, "This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Anna and Kristoff as they are letting themselves down with the rope as everyone gasped, "Olaf!"

"Hang in there, guys!" He told them as Olaf's body separates as it falls down. Anna told him, "Go. Go faster!"

Suddenly they stop moving as Kairi wondered, "Wait, what?" They look up to see Marshmallow pulling their rope up and Kristoff hits his head against the edge of the cliff, "Hey! Ow!"

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped as Marshmallow pulls them up towards his face as Cody told them, "I'm open to any suggestions!" Once they were pulled off to Marshmallow's face, he roars out, "DON'T COME BACK!"

"We won't." Anna gets out a knife and cuts the rope and they fall down the cliff screaming Kurt quickly teleported as many of them to the ground as fast as he could he was about to reach

Anna when they as they fall down lands on the ground up to Anna's waist in the snow, "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." Sora ran up to them, "Guys, guys are you okay?!"

"Mouse trap." Kurt muffled. Sora wondered, "Huh?"

"I was playing mouse trap. You roll your dice, you move you mice. Nobody gets hurt." Kurt clarified. Everyone turned to Olaf, who was panicking, as his upper half is sat upon Kristoff boots which are sticking out of the snow, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly Kristoff's head and body pops up from beneath the snow as he coughed out, "Those are my legs."

Just then, the rest of Olaf's body runs past them, "Ooh! Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Scott signed as he grabs the rest of Olaf's body and stick his head back onto it, "Oh. That feels better." Sven comes up behind him and sniffs him, "Hey, Sven! He found us." He grabs hold of Sven's face, "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

Kristoff pushes him away from Sven, "Don't talk to him like that." Olaf laughs it off, "You're tickling me."

Kristoff goes to help Anna out of the snow, "Here." Anna exclaimed, "Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded, "Thank you. How's your head?" She touches his head and Kristoff flinches in pain, "Ah! Ooh! It's fine. Uh... Uh, I'm good. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." Olaf stated as there's an awkward silence. Cody asked, "So, uh... So now what?"

"Now what?" Anna chuckled when she starts panicking as she realizes what's happened, "Now what? Oh... What am we gonna do? She threw me out. We can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business. And we..."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business." He told her when he notices her patch of white hair, "Worry about your hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Anna told him. Scott shook his head, "No, yours is turning white!"

"White? It's... What?" She picks up one her braid and notices the tendrils turning white. Rogue assumed, "It's because she struck you, isn't it?"

"Uh...guys... she's not the only one who's hair was turning white." Kairi told them as her only hair started to change. Sora gasped, "Oh no! This is exactly what Elsa told us the last time!"

"Last time?...wait, I was struck before now?" Anna asked. Jean nodded, "Yeah, long story short, Elsa did this before and it's the reason why she shut you out and I'm pretty sure if we don't find help soon both you and Kairi will freeze."

"That...explains allot." Anna admitted as Kairi asked, "Does it look bad?" Sora hesitants, "No."

"You hesitated." Olaf stated. Sora shook his head, "No, I didn't." Kristoff then spoke up, "Look, Kairi, Anna, you two need help. Okay? Come on."

He then started to lead them as Evan nodded, "Okay! Where are we going?" He replied, "To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Cody asked. Olaf asked, "Love experts?"

"Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff replied. Anna asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff answered. Olaf smiled as they moved out, "I like to consider myself a love expert." Kitty and Kairi giggled at that as Vanitas watched them leave, "Another day, Sora... I hope Magento's enjoying his time here better than me."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Elsa's ice palace, she paces around looking distraught and talking to herself, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" Ice cracks, Elsa looks around and notices ice spikes growing out of the castle walls as a new voice spoke up, "Your Majesty, you're powers are nothing to be ashamed of." Elsa gasped as a man with a hemelt floated above her, "I too was casted out by humans who saw me as a monster. As well, as my associates..."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. He replied, "I was once known as Eric Lensherr but I perfer...Magento..."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone make their way to Kristoff's friends, Olaf stares at The Northern Lights as he lies down on his back on Sven's back, "Look, Sven. The sky's awake." As everyone continued walking when Anna and Kairi starts to shiver. Sora asked with concern, "Are you cold?"

"A little." They admitted. Sora goes to reach put his arm around Kairi as Kristoff was about to do the same but stops himself, he then notices the steam vents up ahead, "Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." He took her to the steam vent and she holds out her hand to warm up, "Ooh."

Sora lead Kairi to one as she rasied her hands to it, "Ahh..." Sora asked, "Better?" Kairi smiled at him and nodded, "Much?"

"How much farther to your friends?" Scott asked Kristoff. He replied, "We're getting close..." After a moment he continued, "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in."

"They did?" Jean asked as it sounded a bit fimilar to how they met Sora. Kristoff nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well."

Anna touches his arm to reassure him, "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Kurt nodded, "Yeah... we can't wait to met them..." Kristoff nodded, "Okay then." Kristoff steps forward, turns to face Anna, Olaf, Sven, Sora, Kairi, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Ben, and Cody as opens his arm out, "Meet my family." Kristoff turns to the rocks and waves, "Hey, guys!" Everyone look at him like he's crazy, Kitty stated, "They're rocks..."

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Kristoff smiled as he greeted the rocks. Everyone watch him looking dumbfounded, Olaf whispering to the others as they watch Kristoff, "He's crazy." They watch Kristoff kneeling down in front of one of the rocks, "Hey, woh. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much wight."

"I'll distract them while you run." He told them as Olaf steps forward and waves at the rocks as he tapped on of them, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" He then turned to them whispering to Anna, "Because I love, Anna, and your friends I insist you run." He turns back to the rock, "I understand you're love experts! Wooh." He whispering to the, again, who were still standing frozen to the spot looking dumbfounded, "Why aren't you running?"

"Alright...let's just slowly back away and then when we're out of sight...run for the hills." Evan suggested. Everyone nodded as the slowly back away as Anna stated, "Uh...okay. Well, we're gonna go." Kristoff told them, "No, no, no! Anna, wait!" Jean stopped, "Wait...I don't think his crazy." Cody turned to her, "How come? Because talking to rocks makes me question his sanity." Ben replied, "Because the rocks...aren't actually rocks." Suddenly the rocks start rolling as Anna gasped, "Kristoff!"

The rocks roll towards Kristoff and unroll revealing themselves as the trolls as one of them exclaimed, "Kristoff's home!" The trolls jump around with excitement shouting Kristoff's name and Olaf starts to join in, "Kristoff's home! Wait. Kristoff?!" Everyone laughed as Olaf finally realized his name wasn't Sven. Kristoff stopped turns to one of the trolls, then one of the trolls grabs Kristoff's hand and yanks him down, "Ah, let me look at you." Another troll lifts up his jacket, "Take off your clothes! I'll wash them..."

"No! I'm..." Kristoff blushed in embarrassment as everyone smirked in amusement, "I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." One of the children trolls turned and shows the mushroom growing on his back, then another kid troll steps forward, "I earned my fire crystal." An adult troll holds a small stone in his hand, "I passed a kidney stone."

"Kristoff, pick me up!" The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm, "You're getting big. Good for you." Another kid troll jumps on his back. Kitty asked, "What...what are they?" Anna watches the trolls in confusion as Kairi smiled, "Trolls? They're trolls." Suddenly, there's silence and all the trolls turn to look at Anna and the others as one exclaimed, "He's brought a girl and some friends!"

"A girl and some friends!" The trolls pick Anna up by her feet and rolls her down and throw her into Kristoff's arms, "What's going on?" Kristoff replied, "I've learned to just roll with it." He puts Anna down on her feet as Sora laughed, "Oh, I good one, Kristoff...roll with it..." Immediately Bulda pulls her forward and starts examining her face, "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no." Anna blushed as Kristoff looks embarrassed, "You've got the wrong idea."

"No." Anna shook her head. As Kristoff added, "No. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Anna smiles, looking uncomfortable. But the troll continued, "And I see two other lovely couples..." Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "Two couples? Okay, I know one of them Sora and I but then who's..." Sora eyes widened, "Oh my gosh...they're referring to..." He the gestures to Jean and Scott, as their eyes widened, "What?!"

"Wait...we're not..." Scott blushed. Jean tried to explain, "Look there's nothing going on between the two of us."

"Sora, helps us out here..." Scott pleaded. Sora smirked, "Actually, to be honest...I really wanna see where this goes...plus I gotta feeling like another songs coming on." Rogue groaned, "Really...is this gonna happen every time we go to another world?" Kitty nodded, "Yeah, it hasn't even been an hour since the last one?" Cody muttered, "Be grateful you don't have to go through this every single day."

"Anyways, if you just let us explain..." Jean began as the troll replied, "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" She then began to sang, _"Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_ Scott wondered, "Huh?"

 _"Or the grumpy way they talks?"_ Sang another troll referring to both Scott and Kristoff. Anna shook her head, "Oh, no."

 _"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"_ Sang a female troll as she picks up his foot. Kristoff complained, "Hey!"

 _"And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly."_ Sang another troll. Then two trolls sang, _"But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet."_

"That's nice. But... " Anna said but the trolls continued to sing, _"So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws."_

 _"Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing for the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws."_ The trolls sang as Kristoff spoke up, "This is not about me!" Scott added, "Or me either!"

 _"So their a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix these fixer upper up with a little bit of love."_ They push Kristoff, Scott, and Sora towards Anna, Jean, and Kairi and everyone but Sora and Kairi both look embarrassed. Kristoff pleaded, "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say. So tell me dear, _is it the way that he runs scared?"_ A troll asked Anna. As another asked, _"Or that he's socially impaired?"_

 _"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_ A child troll asked. With that Cody, Evan, and Kurt burst out laughing as Anna said, "I did not need to know that."

 _"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?"_ A troll asked. All the tolls sang, _"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of' bugs."_ As Kristoff scratched his hair he denied, "No, I don't!"

 _"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs."_ The trolls sang as they all hug Kristoff. Anna smiled, "Aw..." They then sang, _"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you."_ The female trolls pulls Anna, Kairi, and Jean away and the boy trolls pull Kristoff, Sora, and Scott away in the opposite direction when Kristoff exclaimed, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Scott added, "And Jean's dating someone else!" Sora beamed, "I'm happily dating Kairi!"

The trolls stare at him, blink and then they huddle together, _"So they're a bit of a fixer upper."_ Another shrugged, _"That's a minor thing."_

 _"Their quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement."_ Another sang. A child troll sang, _"And by the way, I don't see no ring."_

 _"So they're a bit of a fixer upper, they're brain's a bit betwixt. Get the guys out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!"_ The tolls sang as Kristoff and Scott groaned as they puts their face in their hands in frustration. The female trolls continue to sing to Anna, Jean, and Kairi as the others listen, _"We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way..."_

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan reflected, could there be a chance for them to find love too as the female trolls continued to sing, _"Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best!"_ The trolls put on Anna, Kairi, Jean and Kristoff, Sora, Scott cloaks and crowns made out of leaves, wood and stones as all the trolls sang, _"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about..."_

 _"Father..."_ A father troll sang. As a sister troll sang, _"Sister..."_

 _"Brother!"_ A brother troll sang as the trolls sang together, _"We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove..."_ They push Anna and Kristoff closer together as they did the same with Sora and Kairi along with Scott and Jean as Olaf sang, _"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is..."_

 _"True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True..."_ The trolls sang as troll priest stands in front of Anna and Kritsoff, Sora and Kairi, and Scott and Jean, "Do you, Anna, Kairi, and Jean take Kristoff, Sora, and Scott to be your trollfully wedded..."

"Wait, what?!" The girls exclaimed as the troll presit replied, "You're all getting married." The trolls finally finished their song, _"Love!"_ Just then Anna and Kairi collapses as Kristoff ans Sora catches them as their hair turns even whiter. Sora gasped, "Kairi!" Kristoff examined, " She's as cold as ice. Is Kairi..." Sora nodded, "Same..."

"Okay, is there anyone who can help them here?!" Rogue exclaimed Just then Grand Pappie rolls in, "There is strange magic here."

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff gasped. Grand Pabbie told them, "Come, come. Bring them here to me. [Kristoff and Sora helps Anna and Kairi over to Grand Pabbie who takes her hands, "Anna, your's as well as Kairi's lives are in danger. There is ice in your hearts, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No." Anna gasped. As Scott asked, "But you can remove it, right?"

"I cannot. I'm sorry. If it was their heads that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabble explained. Ben took a moment to think of this, "An act of true love?"

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" The female troll suggested as she kisses they boy troll next to her and the rest of the trolls kiss each beamed, "Oh, a kiss can solve all this! Why didn't you say so?" Kairi giggled as she kissed Sora and she went back to the way she was. Kurt beamed, "Hey, it worked!"

"That's good. It would have been tragic to lose a princess of heart..." Grand Pabble said. Everyone stopped to stare at him as everyone exclaimed, "Kairi's/I'm a princess?!" Ben replied, "I thought as much...usually we all have darkness in our hearts...however Kairi never had any to begin with. She's pure."

"So, that's why you wanted her close by...in case Magento or someone worse went after her." Scott realized. Ben nodded, "Yes...but I do believe we have other things to worry about now." Anna once again collapses again into Kristoff's arms and more of her hair turns white as looked at him weakly, "Hans."

"We still don't know if he's your true love." Kitty told her. Cody replied, "Right now, he's our only chance. Kristoff, get her back to the castle on Sven as fast as you can. The rest of us will join you later."

Kristoff nodded, "Pull us out, Sven." Kristoff grabs one of Sven's antlers and he pulls them up onto his back, "Olaf! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Olaf jumps onto Sven's back to join Kristoff and Anna and Sven takes off as the others ran behind trying to follow as they could hear, Olaf exclaim, "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"

* * *

"The humans can't be trusted. Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand. You yourself have seen how the humans quickly judged you." Magento told the Queen. She asked, "You the one inchange of the brotherhood. The people who attacked my kingdom."

"I am." Magento replied. Elsa asked, "Why?!"

"To show you the truth, join me. I can protect from them. They come for you even now..." Magento offered the Queen his hand. Elsa yanked her hand away, he signed, "Very well. I shall return when you change your mind." With that Magento left...

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine lead Hans and the men from Arendelle have found Elsa's ice palace. He sniffed, "They were here. And the Queen's here now." Hans walked up to him, "Good, maybe she has an idea of where they left." Wolverine told him, "I'll talk to her alone. We don't want to frighten her anymore than she already is and frankly I don't trust the Duke's thugs in the same room with her." Hans nodded, "Good idea." As Wolverine walked to the castle Hans turned to the men, "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They nodded as the Dukes guards nodded to eachother. Just as Logan approaches the ice staircase suddenly Marshmallow rises and slams his fists down and roars, Wolverine landed on his feet and popped out his claws as Hans and the men draw their swords, Marshmallow throws them all aside including the Duke's two guards, just then they notice Elsa looking through the front door, "The Queen. [as Hans and Logan were fighting off Marshmallow they notices the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Elsa, "Come on!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Logan said as he ran after them only to be hit by Marshmallow. Logan groweled, "I'm trying to save your boss, Bub!" Marshmallow just roared as Wolverine then began to fight back as the guards went after the Queen who began to ran to the top floor. One of the guards exclaimed, "Up there!"

"Come on!" The other replied. They chase after her and trap her on the top floor, "We got her!" They aimed their crossbows at her as she begged, "No! Please!" One of the Duke's guards shot an arrow but Elsa manages to produce an ice shield top stop the arrow hitting her. The guard told the other, "Go round!"

The two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at her again. Elsa told them, "Stay away!" She threw ice at them to stop them but they manged to dodge as one of the guards exclaimed, "Fire! Fire!" Elsa shoot more ice at the guard to stop him, "Get her! Get her!"

Back outside the castle, Wolverine continues to fight off Marshmallow as he attacks them and after nearly being crushes Hans manages to use his claws to cut off one of Marshmallow's legs making him fall over the edge of the cliff. With that Wolverine and the group of people ran inside. Meanwhile, inside the castle, Elsa continues to defend herself againt the Duke's guards using her powers, she manages to get one stuck to the wall with several icicles and as she's about to throw the other one off the balcony with her ice when Wolverine Hans and the rest of he men enter. Hans called out to her, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa snaps out of her rage, as Wolverine walked up to her removing his mask, "It's okay, your majesty. The professor can help you undo this weather and get under control!"

However, the guard stuck to the wall aims his crossbow her, but Hans quickly runs and holds the crossbow up just as he fires the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall. Wolverine's eyes widened, "No! Look out!" Elsa then made a ran from it away in time as it crashed to the ground as she fell to the the ground Logan sheild her as the icicles hit. Hans walked up to see Logan impaled by a few icicles. He asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just yank 'em out." Logan told him. He was shocked, "What?!" Logan told him, "Do it!"

Hand nodded as he and some of the other men yanked the icicles out of Logan. Instantly, the wounds healed. Hans muttered, "Incredible!"

Wolverine the checked the Queen's pulse, "She's out but alive. No thanks to them!"

The men the cuffed the Duke's guards as Hans told him, "They'll stand trail for this treason. So, what should we do with the Queen?"

"Get her back to Arendelle. The professor should be able to help her there." Wolverine told him as he sniffed, "We've got company!" Just the Sabertooth pounced and attacked Logan, "Did you really think we weren't going to be after her too, Logan?!"

"Nah! I thought I something stunk in here!" Wolverine groweled as he turned to Hans, "Get the Queen outta here! I'll hold him off!" Hans nodded as he took Elsa and the men took the Dukes guards away. Wolverine continued his fight with his archenemy when all of a shudden, he couldn't move. Wolverine groweled as Magento came walking towards him. He smirked, "Hello, Wolverine."

"Magento! You're trying to con Elsa onto your side aren't ya?!" Wolverine growled. Magento replied, "I'm not conning anyone. You saw those men try to kill the Queen yourself. I was only here to warn her. Make sure she ends up on the right side."

"Your side! At least one of your kiddos has the right sense once he knew what you were really up to!" Logan exclaimed. Magento signed, "You refer to Sora..." Magento replied, "Truthfully, I wasn't ready to show him what I was planning... he jumped to conclusions before I had a chance to explain...and he ran. It took me years to learn that he landed in the hands of my old friend... under of the watchful eye of the man who brought him to me. He doesn't even remember me, does he?"

"If you're blaming Charles..." Wolverine groweled. Magento shook his head, "No, I don't believe Charles was the one who stripped him from his memories, he's no that kind of person. However, I do want my son back... tell Sora I'll be seeing him soon."

Magento then threw him out of the castle towards the Kingdom of Arrendelle, "YOU SON OF A BBBBBBBBIIIIIII..."

Magento looked at the distance and then created a portal of darkness, "Come, Sabertooth. We have a Queen to rescue..." With that Sabertooth and Magento left as the portal closed...

* * *

Elsa wakes up to find herself locked up in a tower in her castle, she notices the window and runs towards it but she's stopped by the chains on her hands, she strains to look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow. She gasped and whispered, "Oh, no. What have I done?" Just then Hans enters, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you and the professor said he could help you." Hand replied. Elsa argued, "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." Hans replied, "Anna has not returned." Elsa turns to look at the window with worry as Hans continued, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa pleaded. Hans nodded, "I will do what I can." Hans turned to leave as Elsa looks down at her shackled hands and sees the shackles begin to freeze over. Magento then appeared through a portal of darkness, "You see, it is as I told you." Elsa gasped as Magento told her, "The humans never trusted you. It's only a matter of time before they decided to get ride of you. Permanently. And it won't stop with you... They'll then move on to the other mutants."

Elsa just sat sliently in her cell...

Kristoff holds onto Anna as Sven rushes to get them back to Arendelle with Olaf gliding on the snow next to them, as Anna shivers in his arms Kristoff puts his hat on her head, "Just hang in there." He then told Sven, "Come on, buddy, faster!" As they go down the hill towards Arendelle Olaf looses control as he slides down the hill, "I'll wait for the others and meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff told him as he rides into Arendelle. Olaf nodded, "I will!" Olaf slides off into the village streets, "Hello." A woman screamed, "It's alive!" The guards notice Kristoff and Anna riding towards the castle on Sven, "It's Princess Anna!" They stop outside the castle gates, Kristoff jumps off Sven with Anna in his arms, she shivers as he walks towards the door, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff told her as the castle gates open, two maids and a butler rushed in to help Anna, "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick."

"My Lady. Where's Commander Cody?" Asked the butler as they take Anna from his arms and helps her walk through the castle gates. Kristoff told him, "He's on his way with the others. Get her warm. And find Prince Hans, immediately."

"We will. Thank you." The butler replied. Kristoff told them, "Make sure she's safe."

"Oh, you poor girl, you're freezing. Oh, let's get you inside now and get you warm." As Anna is swept away towards the castle she looks at him before the castle gates shut, Kristoff stands there for a moment looking with worry, finally he turns and walks off. Meanwhile inside the castle Hans was speaking to the other Dignitaries and Professor Xavier, "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again." One of them replied. Hans continued, "If anything happens to her..."

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Said the Spanish Dignitary. The Professor reassured Hans, "I'm sure Princess Anna is fine Hans. I've trained my students well. The should be able to bring Princess Anna back safe and sound. I trust them with my life." Just then Kai and Gerda bring Anna into the room, the butler told them, "He's in here. Prince Hans." Hans and the professor rushed over to Anna, "Anna! You're so cold."

"Your highness, what happened?! Where my students?!" The professor asked. Anna told the professor, "There fine. They're on their way back now." Hans takes her into his arms as Anna told him, "Hans, you have to kiss me."

"What?" Asked a confused Hans. Anna told him, "Now! Now!"

"Woh. Slow down." He told her. The maid told them, "We'll give you two some privacy." Everyone leaves the room as the professor took one last look as he read into Hans mind as he gasped as the doors shut. He made contact with Storm, "Storm...meet with the other X-Men when the return. Hans is not the man he seems. The Queen and Princess are in danger. I'll help the Queen. The rest of you must save the Princess."

With that he rolled to Princess Elsa's cell, as Hans asked Anna, "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna answered. Hans was shocked, "You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Anna replied as she doubles over in pain. Hans asked, "Anna?" Hans picks her up sets her down on the couch nearby. Hans sat next to he as she lies on the couch as Anna explained, "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." He realized. Hans strokes her face gently then leans in to kiss her but then stops to smirk evilly, "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna gasped. Hans gets up and walks towards the window as she continued, "You said you did." Hans closes the curtains as he explained, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"What...what are you talking about?" Anna asked. Hans puts out the candles as he continued explaining, "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..." Anna was shocked, "Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He grabs a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Anna falls to the floor, "Hans. No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans continue as Anna begged, "Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans continued. Anna was shocked, "B-but the professor... He can still help her." Hans replied, "Oh, I'll take care of him and his little team of freaks before that'll happen." He then rasied had as Unversed appeared as Anna gasped, Hans told them, "Deal with the freaks...make sure they never be able to stop my plans."

The Unversed ran off to do so as Anna glared at him, "You're no match for Elsa." Hans walks over to Anna, bends down and takes her chin, "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He turns and walks towards the door, "You won't get away with this." As he opens the door he turns to look at her, "Oh, I already have." He leaves and locks the door, Anna goes over to the door and tries to open it, "Please, somebody help." Suddenly the rest of her hair turns white and she collapses on the floor leaning next to the door, "Please. Please!"

The professor was on his way to Elsa's cell when the Unversed appeared in front of him. His eyes narrowed just as Storm showed up and blew them out the window. Storm turned to the professor, "I thought I should check up with you before I joined the others." The professor nodded, "Thak you, Storm! Now, we must hurry! We have no time to loose!"

Storm nodded as they split up as the professor reached Elsa's cell. Before he could opened it, the door flung open and he was dragged inside and slammed into the wall, "Hello, Charles... I'm glad you could join us."

"Magento..." Charles gasped...

* * *

Meanwhile at a council meeting with all the dignitaries, the Duke complained, "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death." Hans enters the room as everyone turned to him, "Prince Hans." He pretended to look distraught, "Princess Anna is...dead."

"What...?" Everyone gasped as the men help Hans to a chair. The Duke asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans lied. The Duke gasped, "No! Her own sister."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans said sadly. The Dukes eyes narrowed, "There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Said one of the dignitaries. Hans replied, "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death and those who try to stop it."

Everyone quickly returned to the Kingdom, to be greeted by Olaf, "Hi, guys!"

"Olaf! Where's Kristoff and Anna?!" Kairi asked. Olaf replied, "Oh, they went to the castle to kiss this Hans guy!"

"Alright! Back to the castle! On the double!" Cody ordered. Everyone ran to the gates as Cody tried to get the gates open, "It's locked! Get these gates open!"

Just then Wolverine crashed next to them. Wolverine groaned as he got up, Kitty asked, "Mr. Logan! What happened?!"

"Well, half-pint I had a little run in with Magento. He threw me all the here! Hans has the Queen!" Logan replied. Cody knocked on the door, "Get these doors opened!"

"I got this!" Sora then used his Keyblade to open the gates. Just then, Storm walked up to them, "X-Men! We have another problem! Hans is a traitor and he's left Anna to die and is going to kill the Queen so he can be King." Everyone gasped, Ben told them, "Then we must hurry! We can still save the both of them and stop Hans and Magento!"

Everyone ran inside...

* * *

Inside her cell, Elsa asked, "Wait, Professor, you know Magento?" The professor nodded, "Indeed, once upon a time, we were friends but we have different beliefs."

"Indeed, while Charles is naïve and believes that humans and mutants can live in peace while I'm a realist and believe the humans will hate and fear us. Mutants are the future, your Majesty. The humans are planning to rage war on us, then I intended to win that war." Magento told her. Charles pleaded, "Eric. You don't have to do this."

"I have no choice Charles. It's either them or us and you highness I suggest you do the same." Magento told them. Everyone notices ice taking over the walls, she tries to pull her arms out of the shackles when she hears the guards outside, "Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly."

"Be careful." A guard said as another tried to get it open, "It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut." Another stated as Elsa freed herself as told them, "I don't want any part of war! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Elsa then ran into the storm as the walls collapsed as Charles pleaded, "Your majesty! Wait!"

"For once Charles! Please stay out of this!" Magento left just the ice takes over the cell the guards break open the cell door, Hans pushes passed the guards to enter and they see Elsa has escaped by using her powers to blow open the back wall. However, he didn't see Charles who used his powers to make them not notice him...

* * *

Kristoff and Sven, looking sad and forlorn, head back to the mountain, Sven stops, looks back then runs past Kristoff to stops in front of him and grunt, "What is it, buddy?" Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers, "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven does a couple loud grunts as Kristoff signed, "I don't understand you when you talk like that." As Kristoff goes to walk on suddenly Sven lifts him off the ground with his antlers, "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Sven dumps Kristoff to the ground and does another grunt as Kristoff argued, "No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love." Sven makes a face as if to say 'are you serious' just then the wind picks up, Kristoff looks back, "What the..."He sees a blizzard forming over Arendelle, "Anna!" He hops on Sven and rushes back towards Arendelle, "Come on! Come on, boy!"

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the castle in the locked room, Anna is lying on the floor shivering with cold, she sees ice forming on the ceiling then the door handles jiggle as someone tries to open them. Anna called out weakly, "Help."

"Don't worry, your highness! We're coming!" Scott called out. The door jiggled as Scott groaned, "Door's unlocked but it's jammed!"

"Move aside guys! I'll knock it down!" Sora called out. Kitty exclaimed, "Wait, I think I see the problem. It's a pull door, not a push." Kitty opened the door. Scott replied, "Oh...I guess Sora don't need knock the doors..." Just then Sora ran past them and ran directetly to the other side of the room where they winced when they heard a big crash. Kairi called out, "Sora! Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright." Sora returned to the others as he turned to Anna, "But I'm sorry Anna. I think I broke down your back door." Anna was confused, "But this room doesn't have a back door."

"It does now." Sora replied as everyone laughed. Anna signed, "I know you actually adpoted brother might not think this, but I believe you'd make a good brother." Anna shivered in the cold as Olaf gasped, Anna! Oh, no."

He notices the fireplace is out, he quickly places more wood in the fireplace and accidentally throws one of his arms in there, he quickly retrieves his arm and lights up the fireplace. Everyone gasped as Anna told him, "Olaf? Olaf, get away from there." Olaf stands by the fire looking at it in awe, "Woh! So this is heat. I love it." He leans closer and holds out his hands towards the fire when suddenly one of his hands catches fire, "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He shakes the flame out and goes over to Anna as he and Cody helps her to sit closer to the fire, "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna frowned. Evan frowned, "Sorry, you had to learn that your faincè was actually a jerk." Anna asked, "How did you find out?" Storm replied, "The professor felt something was off about him so he read his mind before he left you. He then gave us the heads up before going to help your sister."

"Man, I wish I was a telepath. Okay, but it gets worse..." Anna told them. Sora replied, "Let me guess. The Unversed teamed up with Hans."

"Yes! Wait, how did you know about that?" Anna asked. Rogue signed, "Yeah, it's been just as bad as habit as the singing on these adventures."

"But we ran all the way here?" Olaf frowned. Anna pleaded, "Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt." Olaf refused, "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf sits behind her to shield himself from the fire, "Does any of you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is." Anna admitted. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, I'm no love expert either but love... Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like when my mother had to give me up to keep me safe from the empire, like Peter and the Guardians of the Galaxy risk their lives to save Xander from Ronan, like Quasimodo risked his life for his friends, like Baloo giving up Mowgli so he could be safe from Shere Kahn, like when Aladdin risked giving up everything he wanted to free the Genie, like when Jesus died on the cross for our sins, and even more recently like how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Everyone stared at Sora in awe as Olaf asked, "You sure you're not a love expert, Sora?"

A realization comes over Anna, "Kristoff loves me?" Olaf moves around to face her, "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" The fire starts to melt his face as he pushes his nose back in. Anna told him, "Olaf, you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for." He smiled as his face starts to melt he tries to hold it up, "Just maybe not right this second!" Suddenly the blizzard outside blows the windows open, "Don't worry, guys I've got it!" Olaf rushes over to the window and starts to close the windows, "We're going to get through..." Suddenly he notices something, "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." He breaks an icicle off the window and uses it as a telescope, "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"They...they are?" Anna asked with hope. Olaf nodded, "Wow, he's really moving fast. I guess Sora was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Anna smiled, "Help me up, guys. Please." Everyone smiled and nodded as they helped her to her feet as Olaf rushes over to her, "No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"She need to get to Kristoff." Jean told the snowman. Olaf asked, "Why?" Olaf suddenly looks excited as he realizes why, "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" As they got to leave suddenly they see icicles forming on the ceiling, they rush out of the room, "Look out!" As they run through the hallway the walls and ground start to ice over and suddenly they stop when huge spiky icicles form ahead of them, "Uh, back this way!" As they turn to go the other way more huge icicles form and stop them in their tracks, "We're trapped."

"And we still need to rescue you sister before Hans kills her and takes over. There's no doubt he declare war on the mutants just like Magento wants." Ben reminded them. Sora smiled, "I have a plan! Kitty, you, me, Kairi, Logan, and Rogue will phase through the ice to resuce the Queen. The rest of you will help Anna get to Kristoff." Scott nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Go with out me! There's something in the castle I need to get." Cody told them as he rushed back into the room. Kitty told the others, "Everyone hold on." They all held hands as they phase through the icicles as Logan tracked where they locked up Elsa. Scott blasted a window out as he helped Anna to step on the ledge, "Slide, Anna!"

They both jump down and slide down the snow to the ground as they others joined them. Olaf clollected more snow as he went down, "We made it!" As Anna gets to her feet Olaf shakes off the extra snow and everyone ran deeper into the storm...

* * *

On the fjords Kristoff rides Sven as fast as he can when they hit the blizzard, "Come on, buddy, faster!"

* * *

Everyone rushed down to the cells where they found the professor, Kitty asked, "Professor! Are you alright?!" Charles told them, "Don't worry about me! Magento and Hans, they're after the Queen!" Wolverine groweled, "Move, X-Men!"

Everyone then ran into the storm as the professor did his best to follow...

* * *

Anna's group reach the shore of fjords as Anna called out, "Kristoff!" Evan asked, "Auntie O, isn't there anything you can do?!" Storm shook her head, "No, Elsa's too strong. Only she can end this!" As they start walking the blizzard blows Olaf's body apart, he shouts as he goes swirling off. Jean called out, "Olaf!"

"Keep going!" He told them. Anna and the others struggles through the blizzard as she continued to call out, "Kristoff!" Jean told her, "I think we're getting closer keep moving...

Kristoff continues to ride Sven as fast as he can through the fjord, "Come on!" As Anna struggles to walk through the blizzard she looks down at her hands and notices her fingers start frosting over, "No!" Scott's eyes widened, "I'm going to try to send a flare! If we can't find him then he'll find us!" Scott the fired a blast in the air...

Back with Kristoff and Sven, they saw Scott's beam. Kristoff told him, "Faster, Sven!" As they race ahead one of the frozen ships falls to the side causing a massive crack in the ice which causes Sven to jump and Kristoff falls off his back onto a piece of ice, Kristoff looks out and sees Sven has fallen into the water, "Sven!"

Sven manages to pull himself out of the water and onto a piece of broken ice, "Good boy." Kristoff turns and rushes off on foot; back with Anna's group, they continued to struggle through the blizzard with her hands now frosted over. Anna called out to him, "Kristoff."

As Kristoff is rushing on he hears Anna's voice, "Kristoff." He called out to her, "Anna!"

"Scott! He's close. Send another blast!" Scott nodded as he preceded to do so...

* * *

Sora and the others walked through the storm. He asked, "You guys see anything?!" Kairi replied, "I can barely see you much less Elsa, Magento, or Hans!" Kitty nodded, "Yeah, ditto!"

"Wait, I think I see something up ahead!" Rogue exclaimed. Logan sniffed, "It's the Queen...and Hans! He's going to kill her!" Sora exclaimed, "Then let's move! Elsa! Elsa! Run!" Everyone ran as fast as they could...

* * *

As Elsa struggles through the storm she notices Hans approaching her, "Elsa! You can't run from this!" She turns to face him, "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans told her. Elsa gasped, "No."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." Elsa suddenly realizes what she's done, "Your sister is dead...because of you!"

"No." Elsa gasped. Totally distraught, Elsa turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" As the blizzard has stopped, Anna, now hardly able to move needing the help of the others to move her, and saw Kristoff walking towards her across the fjord, "Kristoff?"

"Anna!" Kristoff rushes towards her moving as fast as his legs could carry him, Jean told Anna, "C'mon, we're almost there." Anna, with the others help move towards him when she hears something, she look to the side to see Hans has raised his sword ready to kill Elsa, who's on her knees weeping, "Elsa?"

Conflicted she watches as Kristoff runs towards her, she also saw Sora, Kitty, Kairi, Logan, and Rogue rushing towards them in an attempt to stop Hans but it didn't look like they was going to make it in time. She turns to go save Elsa shoving the others off her much to their confusion until they saw what she was doing. Anna throws herself in front of Elsa just as Hans is about to strike with his sword, "No!" Suddenly Anna's whole body freezes to solid ice, and as the sword hits her the force of it sends Hans flying back. Everyone stopped as their eyes widened in horror. Elsa turned to look up to see a frozen Anna, "Anna!"

Elsa rises and stands in front Anna's frozen body, "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." She touches Anna's face and begins to weep, she then hugs Anna as she cries, just then both Olaf and Kristoff have reached them from opposite ends of the fjords, "Anna?" Sven comes over to join Kristoff and they watch in shock and sadness as Elsa weeps over Anna's frozen body. Sora looked up to see Hans pull out a dagger and snuck his way towards Elsa. His eyes widened as he ran at Hans, as Ben threw Sora his lightsaber. As Hans was about to kill Elsa Sora activited the lightsaber and cut his hand off. Hans screamed in pain as Sora force pushed him to a wall knocking him out. Sora told him, "There's been enough death today."

He turned back to Anna's frozen body as he deactivated the lightsaber as Kairi leaned on Sora for comfort as Elsa holds on to Anna's frozen body and weeps. Everyone sliently mourned for Anna as continued when suddenly Anna's body starts to unfreeze and come to life. Scan managed to get Kristoff's attention as Anna unthawed. Everyone gasped as they began to notice this too. Elsa stopped crying to look up at her sister, "Anna?"

They hug each other and hold on to each other tightly, "Oh, Elsa." Elsa asked, "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna smiled. Sora realizes what saved Anna, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. It didn't say it had to be true loves kiss." Kairi nodded, "Yeah, we just assumed...which actually worked too..." Elsa heard what Sora said, "Love will thaw..." She looked at Anna as she realized, "Love. Of course."

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her hands as began to raise them she replied, "Love." Anna smiled as suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer, Anna smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"Yes, well done, your majesty. It seems like you finally managed to get your powers under control." The professor smiled. As Olaf smiled as began to melt, "Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And, quite possibly, the last. "

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy." Elsa told him as she remembered as she made a little snow cloud over the living snowman. He gasped, "Oh, oh, oh! My own personal flurry!" Just then they turned to see darkness swirled as a different voice spoke out, "It's not over yet. This world can still be mine." Sora raised an eyebrow, "That voice... Vantias... Why take over Hans body?"

"I wanted to try something different." Vanitas said as he summoned his Keyblade in his only remaining hand. Sora reactivated his lightsaber as he summoned his Keyblade in his other hand as the X-Men got into their battle stances. Elsa asked, "Got room for one more?"

"How about two?" Anna smiled as as rasied up her fists. Kristoff marched up with Sven and Olaf, "We're in too."

Ben activated his lightsaber as he too got into his battle stance. Va-ans grinned as he swung his Keyblade as darkness came out forcing everyone to duck as Scott blasted him away as Logan charged after him. Vanitas then blasted him away as the then fired Dark fire at them which Elsa blocked attack with ice magic. Evan and Elsa the send spikes at him as Ben and Sora engaged him in a duel. While Vanitas had no trouble keeping up with Sora, he had a harder time with Ben Kenobi. So he teleported away as Kurt teleported after him with Rogue. Once they were close Rogue tried to absorb him but he put his Keyblade away and caught her, "Not yet... I still have plans I wanna keep to myself for the moment!"

He then threw Rogue aside as Jean caught her. Storm casted a thunderstorm to fight off Vanitas. Just then Cody appeared in his clone armor and aimed his blaster at the villian and open fired at him. Charles told them, "We need to cut the connection between Hans and Vanitas! It's our only chance!"

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Anna asked. Sora beamed, "But we might know someone who does." Sora pulled out the lamp-like charm as Kairi beamed, "The Genie! Of course!"

"Oh no! You can't! He's too crazy!" Logan shook his head. Sora replied, "It's the only way!" He lifted up the charm and exclaimed, "GENIE!" Just then blue smoke poofed in as the world shook. Anna wondered, "Uh... What's happening?!"

Just then the Genie appeared, "Oh, yeah! Let's kick some Orgnazation butt and save the worlds...because we're the HEROES OF LIGHT!" Genie the paused as he pulled out a script labeled 'Kingdom Hearts: Prince of Arrendelle,' "Whoops! Wrong script!" Genie through it aside as he read the 'X-Men Evloution: Mystery of the Keyblade' and read, "Sora summons the Genie to help stop the evil team-up of Hans and Vanitas... Oh now I got it!"

"Uh... Who's this?" Jean asked. Genie smiled, "Genie of the lamp...well formally, you'd have to go back to few chapters to understand the full story or just watch the original Aladdin movie like everyone else." Kitty was confused, "What..."

"Don't bother...I don't think we'll ever understand...Genie, we need you to cut Vanitas control from Hans." Sora told Genie. Genie nodded, "No problem Sora." Genie then turns into J.K. Simons, "Hi, I'm the guy form that farmer insurance commercial...and I'm here to show you the all new Genie scissors..." Genie the pulls a gaint scissors, "It's cuts hair, power cords, and even connections between two bad guys. Only for the fine price of $9.99...observe..."

He picks Hans/Vanitas up by their darkness and lifts them in the air and cuts the darkness making Hans fall to the ground as a faint of image of Vanitas was destroyed, "This isn't over." Genie smiled, "Call now and get two more for free...now...GET ME SOME PHOTOS OF SPIDER-MAN!" Genie then went back to his true form as Sora smiled, "Thanks Genie!"

"No problem, kid. Just call if you need anymore help." Genie told him as he returned to where he was and the charm reappeared in his hand. Scott asked, "Was he always like this?" Sora nodded, "Yes, yes, he is..." Just then they heard slow clapping and everyone looked up to see Magento standing the clapping, "Well done, Sora."

"So...your Magento..." Sora assumed. Magento chuckled, "Is that any way you talk to your father?" Elsa asked, "Father..." Anna asked, "I'm going to take wild guys and say that's the guy who adpoted you." Sora nodded, "I think so...I have a bit of memory troubles..."Magento smiled, "I'm impressed... Not only did you finally devolp you powers...you've be getting smarter and stronger...good." Just then the rest of the Brotherhood showed up, as Sora assumed, "So... Are we going to fight now or what?" Everyone went back into their battle stances but Magento smiply said, "No."

Everyone...even the Brotherhood paused in confusion. Sora asked, "Say what?" As Pietro asked, "Come again? I thought that what we're he to do..." Magento replied, "Not today...you've won this day...there will be other days...but we will have a long father son talk soon..." Magento and the Brotherhood left in a corridor of darkness as Olaf stated, "Well...that was anti-climatic..." Just then, Hans regains consciousness as Kristoff prepares to go over to beat him but Anna stops him, she walks over to Hans and he looks at her in confusion, "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turns from him but then suddenly turns back and punches him in the face making him fall overboard into the water, everyone cheered for her as Elsa comes over to Anna and they hug each other, over her shoulder, Anna looks at all of her new friends smiling...

* * *

An hour later, the one hand Hans is thrown into one of the ships cell and locked in, on the deck the French Dignitary is talking with Commander Cody who was still in his old armor, "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his 12 big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, milord." Cody smiled he then turned the Duke and his guards is being escorted by some Arrendelle guards onto the ship. The Duke complained, "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized." He held his neck and pretended to be in pain, "Ah! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" He finally realized that no one is buying this act, "And I demand to see the queen!" Commander Cody steps down behind him, "Oh. I have a message from the queen." He then pulled out a scroll and read, "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"'Weselton.' It's Weselton!" The guards drag him up onto the ship. As Cody laughed, "Just like old times..."

* * *

Anna runs through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her, "Come on, come on, come on! Come on, come on, come on. Come on..." Kristoff replied, "Ow! Okay, okay, here I come." Shuddenly he smacks straight into a pole, "Pole!"

"Whoops! Sorry." She drags him to a spot by the docks. Sora walked up to her, "So, has it seen it yet?" Anna beamed, "He's about to. Okay, okay. Here we are." Sora coughed, "Blindfold." Anna's eyes widened, "Oh!" She removed it as Kristoff saw a brand new sled as Anna explained, "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?" Kristoff stared in shock. As Anna beamed, "Yes! And it's the latest model." Sven poses in front of the sled as Kristoff shook his head, "No. I can't accept this."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna explained as Sven shows off the medal around his neck. Kristoff rasied an eyebrow, "What? That's not a thing."

"Oh, sure it is." Anna nodded. Kairi walked up and nodded, "Yeah, when you're Queen, you can make it a thing." Anna added, "And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He sweeps her off her feet and spins her around, "I could kiss you!" There's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet, "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd... May I? We me... I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek, "We may." He smiles and kisses her. Sora and Kairi smiled as the other X-Men walked up to them as Sora stated, "I love happy endings."

"Me too." Kairi nodded as the others agreed. Sora then remembered, "So... Princess, huh?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah... It was a shock to me too..."

"So...what excatly are you going to handle with this..." Kitty asked. Kairi shrugged, "I don't know... I'm happy at Bayville...it's my home." Scott asked, "So...you not at all curious where your from?"

"Well...I wouldn't mind going to see it." She admitted. Sora smiled, "When we find it, I'll take you there myself." Kairi smiled as she hugged him, "Thanks, Sora."

* * *

Olaf runs excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head, "Summer!" He notices some flowers, "Ooh... Hello." He bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven as he tried to lick a snowflake...

* * *

Elsa stands in the castle courtyard with villagers around her, "Are you ready?" THe villagers cheer and using her powers Elsa creates an ice rink, everyone starts ice skating, Anna slides over to Elsa and she catches Anna just before she slips, "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again." Elsa promised as she turned to the X-Men, "Thank you everyone." Charles nodded, "You're welcome. Are you sure there's nothing else we can do with you?"

"No...I'm finally control of my powers...and I have my sister back...what more could I possibly need?" Elsa asked. Anna replied, "A boyfriend who's nothing like Hans." Elsa smiled, "We'll take about that later...anyways just catch the brotherhood and we'll be good."

"It's what we do." Scott smiled as Elsa turned to Sora, "Sora...I know we could never replace your family but if you need anything at all..." Sora smiled, "Thanks...maybe in another life time, I could have been...but the X-Men are my family." Elsa smiled as Sora asked, "Oh, and do you know where we could tell us where the Keyhole is?"

"Oh, it's right behind you." Anna answered. Everyone looked behind them, and saw the Keyhole as Storm asked, "How did we not see that before?" Sora smiled, "So, I guess this is goodbye then." Everyone then began saying their goodbyes as Cody gave Ben one last salute as Ben the same. Kristoff wished Scott good luck with Jean, and Scott felt if Kristoff could get the girl then maybe one day so could he. Sora then aimed his Keyblade and locked the keyhole as he returned them to their world. Once, they were gone, Elsa waves her hand form ice skates over Anna's boots, "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate."

"Come on! You can do it!" Elsa grabs hold of Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice, Kristoff and Sven slide past them as Kristoff warned them, "Look out. Reindeer coming through." Elsa holds on to Anna's hands as she tries to ice skate. Anna told her, "I got it, I got it." Suddenly she starts to slip, "Ooh! I don't got it. I don't got it." Olaf slides in and joins them, "Hey, guys!"

"That's it, Olaf." Elsa smiled as Olaf helps her to teach Anna to skate. Olaf told Anna, Glide and pivot. And glide and pivot." Olaf and Elsa continue to show Anna to skate and everyone enjoys themselves, "Go." Everyone laughed...

* * *

Soon, the X-Men returned to their world, as Forge greeted them, "Well, that didn't take long... Didn't you win?" Sora nodded, "Yeah... I think so..." However, Ben know this was only the beginning...

* * *

"Why did we let them go?! We could have taken them!" Peitro asked. Magento replied, "Not with the Jedi there, or with Sora. Or do I need to remind who had defeated you all in the past." The brotherhood frowned at that, Magento grinned, "Not to worry... Our true plans can now truly begin..." Everyone raised an eyebrow as they realized they weren't in Bayville anymore as Magento greeted them, "Welcome...to Astroid M!"

Everyone then realized they were on a giant floating astroid, as Magento continued, "It is here...we're my son...is destined to lead us..."

* * *

**Well...that will end this chapter...which is even longer than the last world chapter. Don't worry. I promise you the next world chapter will be shorter but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter none the less. Oh, and I hope you like Commander Cody's appearance. Btw, who was you're favorite clone of the Clone Wars TV series. Be sure to leave your answer with your review as well as who you think should be a Princess of Heart. Anyways to the preview of the next chapter. Logan has been having nightmares of his past as Sora chases down Vanitas. In search of his past, Logan takes the Blackbird to his last memory, unintentionally bring Kitty, Kurt, and Sora with him. There secrets will be revealed but will they be happy once they get them or will a terrible price will be paid. Find out next time!** **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Grim Reminder

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evloution. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix., and Cartoon Network.**

**Well, with that out of the way! Let's journey on!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Grim Reminder

_Logan remembered walking up in a pod full of liquid. He saw that he was in some kind of laboratory. He didn't know why he was there but he knew one thing... he needed to escape. He popped out his claws and cut through the glass and he broke from. Even with the wires still attached to him, he made his way outside. He ran through the snow barefooted. He stopped when he smelt something familiar. He growled as he claws came back out as he turned to face his attacker. A familiar face appeared growling at him as the charged at each other..._

That was when Wolverine woke up. He has been having the same nightmares for the last few nights. He needed answers...

* * *

Early in the morning, Kitty's alarm went off. Kitty's hand phased through the alarm shorting it out as she yawned. She walked her way to the bathroom, she was so tired she didn't even notice the occupy sign on it. So, who she phased through the door, Rogue immediately complained as she kicked her out, "Hey, do you mind? The sign says, 'occupied.' The door was locked."

As Rogue slammed the door, Kitty apologized, "Who can read at this hour? Sorry!" So, she decided to do some of her other morning routines. Later, after finishing she decided to update her parents. She opened her laptop and wrote, _"Dear Mom and Dad. Today started out just like all the other school days with everyone feeling a little crowded, me included."_ Just then Rogue entered their room and stared blow drying her hair as Kitty wrote, _"Especially with a roommate like Rogue. Though it's not real easy to get close to her, or healthy either."_ Kitty signed as she decided to write somewhere else. She phased out of her door as her other friends past he talking to each other, " Did you guys hear all the noise?"

"I need to shower!"

"Well, I'm covered in fur. What do you expect? "

"Has anyone waken up Sora yet?"

Kitty then made her way to the kitchen...

* * *

 _"Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle, like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's okay because he doesn't wanna talk to anybody."_ She wrote to her parents. The only other person in the kitchen was Logan who was currently reading the newspaper. Kitty turn to him as Logan raised an eye brow, "What's the matter, half-pint? Am I reading too loudly for you?"

"No, just enjoying how quiet it is." Kitty replied and right on que, that's when everyone else showed up, "All right, breakfast!"

"I'm starving."

"Eggs! Part of a balanced meal."

"I like that."

"Let's see what's on the TV." Scott flipped on the TV as everyone began getting breakfast, "What happened to all the milk?"

"I can't believe you slept through your alarm... Again..."

"Sorry, stay up late training with Ben." Sora apologized as Logan turned up the volume to the TV. The report stated, _"...witnesses have described as a Bigfoot-like creature in the Canadian wilderness."_

 _"Sometimes Mr. Logan can be so incredibly rude, you know?"_ She typed in as the news report continued, _"As a result, authorities have closed Mount McKenna National Park until further notice."_

"Mount McKenna?" Logan puzzled. He then walked out of the room as Scott asked, "Hey, Mr. Logan. You okay?" He said nothing as he closed the door behind him. Kitty continued to type, _"I mean, Professor Xavier is always saying that we're kind of like a family here - and we all have to get along. But Mr. Logan doesn't act like it. He's always going off doing this lone-wolf thing. I mean, it's not like his life is so much tougher than ours."_

He walked to his room as he clutched his head in pain. He popped out his claws and slashing his room. Kitty was walking by when she saw him cut through his door with his claws. Kitty asked with concern, "Mr. Logan?" He opened his door as she greeted him, "Hi. Sorry, l... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, fine. Just redecorating." Logan stated as he left to find the professor...

* * *

Kitty then went to write in the living room when Evan walked in and placed a poster on the ceiling with his spikes. Kitty asked, "Evan, what are you doing?"

"Didn't have space for this in my room." He replied as he continued to shoot out spikes. Kitty looked up as she asked, "We all share this area, you know? What if some of us don't like The Festering Boils?"

"You could deal with it. See you." Evan waved as he finished. As he left Kitty continued writing, _"Evan is the youngest, even Sora's barely older than him, and he is so immature, you know? It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us."_ Just then poster crumbled off the ceiling as she signed, _"Then again, like, maybe he does."_

 _"Some of the kids around here are pretty nice, like Scott."_ She typed outside on a tree in as Scott worked on his car, _"Sometimes he tries to be so responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students. Then other times, he acts just like a regular high-school kid. Today he's definitely a kid."_

He cheered as he got his car all fixed and drove off. Sora walked by as he looked up, "Morning Kitty!"

"Good morning, Sora!" Kitty waved. Sora asked, "Whatcha doing up there?"

"I'm writing to my parents." Kitty replied. Sora nodded with understanding, "Oh, well tell them I said hi." Kitty smiled, "Will do!" Sora then walked off as she continued, _"You remember Sora? It's been a few mouths since we learned that Sora could travel to other worlds... Unbelievable, right? Sound something that would com up in a scince-fic movie. Not only that, we found out where he came from. To bad his foster father and brother are hudge jerks but his birth parents were heroes and Sora's trying to live up to their legacy... Good thing too because... God only knows how he react if his birth parents were jerks too... Oh, and he says hi, by the way."_

She then turned to she the professor talking to Logan on the balacony next to her, "Thank goodness for Professor Xavier. He keeps a lid on things around here, not an easy job sometimes especially with Mr. Logan. Ibet he really gets after him for trashing his room."

"Something in that news story, I don't know what, set me off." Logan told the professor. He nodded as he told him, "Let's talk about it. Sit down."

"Charles, there's something in my head, buried there. Unlike Sora, I can heal if things get bad in there. How about you get inside and see if you can't pry it loose?" Logan asked as he sat on a near by chair. The professor nodded, "All right. But first, you need to relax."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Logan signed as he did his best to relax. The professor then looked into his mind a revisited the events of his nightmare last night causing pain for the both of them. When the professor finally let go, Logan told him, "Tell me that was a dream or something."

"No, a memory long forgotten, or rather, suppressed. I believe that was a glimpse of how you came to acquire your unusual implements. Do you wish to continue?" The professor asked.

"Go for it." He nodded. And once again pain caused to the both of them as they saw that some short of doctor was watching over Logan. Once they were done the professor asked, "You all right?"

"Whatever happened to me, that's where it started with that ghoul in the black coat. He's the guy who did this. I gotta go." Logan told him. As he turn to leave, the professor assumed, "You're going to that mountain in Canada, aren't you? The one you saw on TV and in your nightmares."

"Happen to pick that up while inside my head?" Logan raised an eyebrow. The professor asked, "Do you want company?"

"Do I ever?" He shook his head as he left...

* * *

 _"Well, I guess I better sign off before Kurt pops in here and finds me. He's always doing that, totally freaks me. Besides, I'm about late for school."_ Kitty wrote as she closed his laptop as Kurt teleport in as she gasped. He beamed, "There you are. Why you in here?"

"Out of, like, necessity." Kitty replied. Kurt shrugged, "Whatever. Come on, let's find Sora, Scott's giving us a ride to school."

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion!" Kitty replied. Kurt smirked, "Touchy! Sounds like someone's got an astrophysics test today. Any clue where Sora is." Kitty gestured next to Kurt and he turned to see Sora sleeping on the seats. Kurt signed, "Man... Sora really can sleep anywhere. How long has he been here?"

"Ever since I got here. C'mon we better wake him up." Kitty replied as she put her laptop away. The nudged him until he finally got up. He yawned, "Wha..."

"Sora... it's time for school." Kitty told him. He nodded as he sat up, "Oh sorry..." He then took a look around, "How did I end sleeping in the blackboard?"

"You mean you don't remember coming in here to nap?" Kurt asked. Sora shook his head, "I remember taking a nap but it was on a couch upstairs..."

"Wow... Sora, you must have like sleep walked here." Kitty assumed. Sora was puzzled by this, "Well... That's a first." However before they could go into anymore details the doors closed and the engines roared to life as they flew off, "That's not good."

"Who's flying this thing?" Kitty wondered. The snuck there way to the polit seats and saw who was flying. Kurt realized, "It's Logan." Sora wondered, "Does he not know we're here?" Kurt then began to walk up to him but was stopped by Kitty, "I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega-weird all morning."

"I must admit, he has been acting unusual today." Sora agreed with Kitty. Kurt just shrugged, "Don't be so dramatic." He then walked up to Logan and greeted, "Hey, man, what's happening?" Kurt barely managed to avoid Wolverine's claws much to Sora and Kitty's shock. Kurt nervously said, "Is this seat taken? Sorry, my mistake."

"Still think we're being dramatic?" Kitty asked as he teleported next to her and Sora. He shook his head, "Actually, no, I don't." Logan flipped a few switches untill the computer stated, "Engage autopilot."

"Why are you following me?" Logan asked as he walked his way towards the three. They slowly backed away as Kitty tried to explain, "We're not following you. Iwas just..." Wolverine popped out his claws as he slashed at them. Thankfully Kurt teleported them away in time, "Now you made him angry."

"Easy, Mr. Logan... Try to think. We're not your enemies." Sora stated as he held up his hand while his other hand reached out for his lightsaber just in case. Logan tried to calm down, "I gotta take you back before..." He then clutch his head in pain as he told them, "You gotta get away... Something in my head... I can't control it... Can't be trusted..."

He then closed the door from them and used his claws to lock it shut. Kurt exclaimed, "He locked us out!"

"No. He shut himself in so we'd be safe." Kitty replied. Kurt exclaimed, "There's a crazy person flying the plane! You call that safe?"

"Relax Kurt. He put the autopilot on. He's not flying." Sora reassured him. Kurt shook his head, "Who cares?! We gotta get out of here."

"Can you transport us to the ground?" Kitty asked. Kurt replied, "Yeah, right. Like, picture this: bumpedy, bumpedy, bumpedy, splat! Too high up and way too fast."

"Okay... Then Sora can teleport us to another world." Kitty offered. Sora replied, "Kitty, we'd be only be gone for a few minutes, plus the same problem could occur the same with Kurt's teleportation."

"Then I guess we're stuck on this flight." Kitty signed. Sora then added, "Question is, where are we flying to?" The three sat down as they flew off...

* * *

Later, the Blackbird finally landed and Logan walked off. Kitty phased out of the Blackbird in her uniform. She followed in Logan's direction until Kurt teleported outside with Sora both also in uniform. She asked them, "Did you get into the cockpit?"

"Yeah. But something's jamming the transmitter out here. We couldn't reach the institute." Kurt replied. Sora added, "I could always fly us back but that would leave Logan alone with God only knows what else is up here."

"Looks like we're on our own, then." Kitty nodded. Kurt shrugged as Sora stated, "Alright, maybe we can find out what's wrong with Logan and how we can help him." Kitty and Kurt nodded as the began to follow Logan's footprints...

Meanwhile, someone in a black coat watched from afar, through security footage. He smirked to himself, "Excellent. You see, that chip in his brain is still active after all these years. Oh, I did such good work in those days. And yet, through sheer force of will he's managed to subdue it. Until now. Well, why now? Oh, I suppose he just got too comfortable with Xavier let his guard down. Certain news footage did the rest. Isn't that right, Bigfoot?"

Sabertooth then stepped in next him and groweled, "Don't call me that! Tell you what, Sabretooth." The man just smriked, "Why don't you go greet our old colleague." Sabertooth roared at that before leaving...

* * *

Wolverine walked his way through the montain when he smelt something familiar. Just then Sabertooth leaped in and knocked him down, "Wolverine!"

"Sabretooth! I thought something stunk about this forest." Logan's eyes narrowed. Sabertooth roared as he tried to slash at him but Logan avoided all of his attacks. Sabertooth's claws got stuck in a rock for a bit before yanking this out and tried to slash at Logan again but Wolverine manged to get behind him and kicked him to the tree. Sabertooth roared as he went to the rock from before and picked it up and threw it at him. Wolverine dogded it and tacked Sabertooth. Sabertooth managed to kick him off but he didn't get up this time as Wolverine stood above him with his claws out, "All right, fuzz-bub, playtime's over. Now I want some answers!"

"You'll get your answers, Wolverine but you'll wish you hadn't." Said the man. Logan turned to him as he held a device. The sinister looking man turned the device up cause pain to Wolverine as Sabertooth proceeded to knock him out, "Welcome home."

* * *

Later, Wolverine stood before the man as he spoke, "You've aged remarkably well, Logan, if at all. Your recuperative powers have served you well. Now it's time they serve me. Especially since your enhancements represent quite the financial investment." Wolverine struggled to speak, "Who? Who ordered it?"

"What? That Adamantium skeleton of yours? I can hardly believe you haven't figured that out by now." He smirked. Just Sabertooth walked in as the man smirked, "Ah, Bigfoot..." Sabertooth groweled at that nickname as the man asked, "Are we ready for training?"

"We are." Sabertooth nodded. The man then turned on the security footage as it revealed, Sora, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat walking through the mountain, "Yes, and I see our test subjects are in position as well." Wolverine eyes widened in horror, "No!"

"It's time we resume Project Weapon X: Your development as the ultimate mutant slayers." He smirked as he turned up the device causing more pain to Logan...

* * *

"Man, it's like he just dropped out of sight somewhere." Kitty signed as they continued to walk aimlessly up the mountain. Sora told him, "We find him... He couldn't have gone too far." Just then they finally found Wolverine, as Kurt smiled, "Well, he's back."

"Mr. Logan, over here!" Kitty waved but before they could move any closer Sora stopped them, "Wait... I sense a disturbance in the Force. Somethings not right with him. Just then Sabertooth stepped along side him as Kurt gasped, "Uh-oh! He's brought a friend!"

"Sabretooth! But they're, like, mortal enemies." Kitty gasped as both of them began to charge at them. Kurt nodded, "Yeah, ours!"

"Run!" Sora ordered as he summoned his Keyblade and pulled out his lightsaber. The three began to ran as Sora blocked their swipes and force pushing them back before running up to rejoin the others as they continued to run, Kurt told them, "Faster, they're gaining on us!" Just then Unversed appeared as Kitty complained, "Oh, come on! Like Sabertooth and an out-of-control Wolverine weren't enough!"

"I'll handle them! Keep moving!" Kurt and Kitty nodded as Nightcrawler told him, "We'll try to lead Sabertooth and Wolverine away from you." Sora nodded as his friends made run for it and Sabertooth and Logan followed. Sora began to fight the Unversed using everything, he hand learned so far to fight them off. After the last one was destroyed, he heard a famillar laugh, "Seems like you and your friends are in quite the pickle here."

Sora looked up to see Vantias standing on a tree branch above him. Sora complained, "You again? Can't we do this another time!" Vantias summoned his Keyblade as he leaped down, "I see that no time can be better!" Sora quickly blocked Vanitias strike...

* * *

Sabertooth and Wolverine continued to chase the Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Wolverine popped out his claws and strike at Kitty, she managed to dodge but tripped and slide down hill. Kurt gasped, "Kitty!" Just the Sabertooth pounced at Kurt as he teleported out of the way. Sabertooth continued to chase Nightcrawler. Kitty continued to slide down the hill untill she finally stopped as Logan landed next to her, she called out to him, "Mr. Logan, it's me. What's the matter with you?"

"Kitty!" He tried to fight the programing. Kitty told him, "I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognize me. We've always been friends. Okay, maybe not friends, but close enough." Wolverine tried to fight the programing but he felt the doctor's increase and fell into his control once more. Kitty then continued to make a run for it. Wolverine slashed through trees to get to her...

* * *

Sora continued his duel with Vanitas. They clashed their blades with eachother until they reached to the edge of a cliff. Their blades clashed against eachother. Sora demanded, "What do even want with me?!"

"Everything!" Vanitas exclaimed. Sora paused at that before force pushing him away but lost he balace as he fell off the cliff. He plunged his blades into the mountain as it slowed his decent. Once he reach a solid ledge, he signed in relief. Just then Kitty phased through an the side of mountain and near the edge. Sora quickly stopped her, "Whoa! Hold it!" Kitty looked down before Sora pulled her back as she nodded, "Thanks..."

"No problem... Where's Kurt?" Sora asked. Kitty replied, "Still being chased by Sabertooth, we got separated. What happened to you?"

"Vanitas... He's here!" Sora replied. Kitty signed, "Oh, come on! What next? Juggernaut?!" Sora said, "Let's not push it... We've gotta find Kurt and break hold on whatever's controlling Mr. Logan." Kitty nodded as they ran off...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt called out for Kitty while staying on guard, "Kitty?! Kitty?!" Just then Sabertooth pounced in saying, "Meow." He then tried to strike at hum but Kurt leaped out of the way. Kurt climbed high on the tree branches above him. Sabertooth then proceeded to climb the tree as Kurt stated, "Oh, right. I forgot that cats could climb."

Sabertooth roared as she tried to strike at him cutting down both branches and trees alike until the both stated to fall. Kurt told him before teleported away, "Later, dude." Sabertooth just barely missed him...

* * *

Meanwhile, a storm had began as Wolverine looked down to where he had last seen Kitty. There was no sign of her, thinking that she fell,to her death, be couldn't help but blame himself, "Kitty. No. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then both Kitty and Sora phased through the ground to where Logan was as it rained. He smelt them, shocked at see that they were alive. However, the programing came back in as he tried to strike both of them down but stopped himself before he could harm either of them. Kurt then teleported next to them as he told them, "We are popping out of here."

"No, wait! Kitty, I don't what you said to him but I think you're reaching him!" Sora realized. Kitty nodded, "You're right!" She then turned back to Logan and removed his mask, "It's me, Kitty. Remember? Half-pint? Please try. We had breakfast together just this morning. Kind of. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me, Mr. Logan?"

Logan then finally put the claws away as everyone signed he relief... Logan had won as Kitty hugged him. However, Sabertooth jumpped in, "Wrong move!" He then tackled Logan to the other side of the cliff where Logan kicked him off to a tree Wolverine then ran back to base as Sabertooth chased after him. Kitty smiled, "He's taking control!"

"That seems to be Sabretooth's plan too." Kurt added. Sora smirked, "Not if we stop him!" Kurt nodded as he teleported the three of them after them...

"Sabretooth, where is Wolverine?" The doctor ordered as he tried to find him through the security footage. Sabertooth replied as he looked down the hole Wolverine cut through, "He's entered the lab."

"No! Get down here and protect me!" He ordered. Just the Wolverine then began cutting through where the docoto was. He warned him as he turned up the device, "Don't make me do this, Logan. You're too valuable!"

* * *

Sabertooth then began to make his way to the lab as Kitty, Kurt, and Sora teleport in front of him. Sabertooth told them, "Get out of my way!" As Kitty and Sora ran off to find Logan, Kurt warned him, "Touch me and you'll find yourself transported two miles into the woods."

"Then that's where you'll drop!" Sabertooth tried to stike at Nightcrawler as he dodge the attack. Kitty and Sora then made the way back to the lab where the unthink able happened. An invisable force knocked Sora back. Kitty gasped, "Sora!"

Kitty ran in to help him only to be shocked at what she saw. Sora disappearing as Vantias appeared striking at something before Sora reappeared and was trying to block something. This continued to go as Kitty stared in confusion, "What the heck?!"

"Kitty! I could use some help here!" Sora told her. Kitty asked, "Sora... what is going on?!" Sora looked to her in confusion, "What do you mean what's going on here?! Vanitas is attacking me!"

"No, I mean... your like disspearing when ever Vanitas appears... litteray!" Kitty told him. Sora was shocked at thid, "What..." Vantias laughed getting both of their attention. He told them, "Guess... there's no point hiding it now... allow me to spread some light on the subject..."

He put away his Keyblade as he proceeded to remove his mask. Sora's and Kitty's eyes widened in horror as they stared into a familar face... Sora's face. The only difference was his yellow eyes. Sora asked, "You're... you're me?!"

"About time you figure it out, idot. I spead the last years of my life in your body..." Vanitas laughed. Kitty releaized, "Magento did something to you... he created another personality in you."

"Ah... Kitty you're so far off... years ago, right when Sora was born. I was created, I was made of his darkness as well as somebody else. Of coarse, I had my own body at the time however, the other guy's heart was fractured and Sora being the kid that he was even as he was born offered to share part of his heart with his untill he could get his other half back... which in result got his darkness as he got older... However, due to unforseen change of plans, when the idot tried to destroy us both ended up inside Sora until he could heal properly, that's where your other heart came from. However, I was made up his heart too and tagged along. I remained trapped within him until Sora saw what his dear father was up too. The fear caused strong enough to take hold of his body as he escape. However, did cause your lose of memories..." Vanitas smirked. Sora frowned at that, "That's how Mystique and Magento knew where to go... you kept them updated when I saw it."

"That's right... I admit I've got a little impacient and tried to move to a different body with Hans last week but it's only a matter of time, I take over compeletly and get back the power that was stolen from me..." Vanitas smirked. Kitty glared at him, "Sora's stronger than you think!" She then yelled, "Sora! If you can hear me! If Logan was able to beat whatever's controling him... so can you!"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he summoned his Keyblade, "I won't allow you to hurt my friends anymore, Vanitas." Vantias charged at him as Sora's eyes began to glow much to Vanitas's shock. Sora then used the foce to stop him in place before using the Keyblade to lock him away, "This can't hold me forever! I will return!"

As Kitty watched Vantias disappear and Sora reappear she ran up to him, "You did it!" Sora turned to her, "Kitty! He wasn't lying! I can feel him trying to take back control... he's been getting strong much like I was. Kitty, I can't trust my own body! Knock me out and then help Logan! Get us both back to the professor. He might know a way to help the both of us!"

"But..." Kitty tried to argue. Sora pleaeded, "Please... I'll never forgive myself if he kills any of you. Kitty PLEASE!"

Kitty nodded, "We'll help you Sora!" She then punched him out before draging over to a spot for Kurt to find. She then ran off to where Logan was...

* * *

Logan had just cut his way through the door and made his way to the doctor. He told Wolverine, "I warned you!" He then incressed the device to full power causing pain through Logan before activated the drones to secure him. Wolverine managed to cut two of them down before they captured him. Just then Kitty phased in as her eyes narrowed, "Okay, I see the problem."

She phased threw a drone causing it to explode then proceed to phase into the computors causing them to explode as well knock the doctor back. As Kitty phased out through another one she quipped, "It's about to get totally hot around here."

She jump out of it as it explodded as well. The doctor's eyes widened in horror that anything he had to defend himself or control Logan was gane. As a piece of a drone landed next to him, he looked up to see a ticked off Wolverine, "You caged the wrong animal, bub."

"Stop! This place is gonna blow!" The doctor pleaded as the place begant to fall apart. Logan replied, "Let it!" He then turned to Shadowcat, "Kitty, leave!"

"Not without you." Kitty argued as Kurt teleported in as he carried and unconsous Sora on his back. He told her, "No argument this time!" They then teleported away as Sabertooth returned. Logan smirked, "Project Weapon X... has been terminated."

* * *

Outside, where Kurt had teleported the three of them, saw the top of the montian exploded. Kurt turned to Kitty, "So, what happened to Sora?" Kitty replied, "It's a long story...right now... he needs help just as badly as Mr. Logan does." Just then they turned to see Logan in a damaged uniform walking up to them. Kitty gasped, "Mr. Logan."

"Oh, man." Kurt muttered. Logan then fell unconscious as his wounds began to heal. Kitty told him, "Help me get them both to the Blackbird... the professor will know what to do." Kurt nodded as he teleported them all back to the Blackbird...

* * *

A few hours later, Logan woke up on a medical bed growling as the professor rolled up to him, "Relax, my friend. You're back at the institute. You're safe."

"What about the kids? Are they?" Wolverine asked. The professor replied, "Kurt and Kitty are fine. Sora's has a different situation going on but now what we know what the problem is we can help him." Logan turned to see Sora lying on a medical bed as well as the professor explained, "Apparently, Sora was Vanitas."

"What? How is that possible?! The kid's nothing like Vanitas!" Logan wondered. The professor replied, "Yes... it would appear we have a split personality. From what Kitty explained, Vanitas was created from both Sora and someelese's darkness because Sora tried to help whoever need it when he was younger. When he lost his body, he ended up within Sora trapped with all these years until he managed to get out."

"Why do I have a feeling Magento was involved somehow?" Logan asked. The professor replied, "He was... but not intentionally. I doubt he even knows that Vanitas and Sora are the share the same body. Sora's been fighting back to take control of his body without even knowing it. I talk to Ben about it while you were out and he could only see Vanitas at the same time as Sora because of his training as a Jedi Knight... He'd been cheeking in to make sure Sora's situation any worse but because of today's events Vanitas was set free until Sora locked him up again. Once, Kitty and Kurt brought the both of you home, I was able to make sure it stayed that way..."

"So Vanitas is gone?" Logan asked. The professor nodded, "For now, yes. Together with Ben's help, I believe we can eventually be rid of Vanitas for good. Kitty's been in here every hour checking on the both you after the surgery." Logan looked up to his banaged for head, "We removed the chip. Is there pain?"

"Yeah but not from the wound. Someday, though, I'm gonna find out who had this done to me. That's a promise." Logan vowed. Sora groaned as he got up. He turned to Logan and the professor, "Did Kitty tell you about Vanitas?"

"Yes, and I was able to make sure that you would stay in control. The bad news, Vanitas is strong than anticipated. But I believe with a few treatments, throughout the months, we all should be able to get rid of Vanitas for good." Sora signed in relief, "Do the others know?"

"We do..." Everyone turned to see the full team were there. Kairi too. Kairi ran up to him, "Sora, we were so worried about you!" She hugged him as he hugged her back. He turned to the others, "I'm sorry..."

"That was never you Sora..." Scott reassured him. Rogue nodded, "We don't blame ya for what Vanitas did."

"We'll always be right beside you..." Jean smiled as the others nodded. Sora nodded, "Thanks guys... I'm glad that I have such great friends... and that we were able to figure out where he came from when we did..."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked as she realized him from the hug. Sora explained, "Vanitas also claimed that he was after a power that was stole from him... I don't know what it is but it scares me to death just the thought of it."

"Well... whatever it was... he can't get to it know... it's over..." Scott smiled...

* * *

That evening, everyone stood infront of the kitchen where Kurt and Sora stood in the way. The others complained, "Come on."

"What's going on?"

"I'm starving."

"Just relax! Give her a minute!" Kurt told them as Sora added, "Nobody's gonna starve to death."

* * *

Kitty was in the kitchen as she sat at her computer as she wrote, _"So like I said this morning it's just been another normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But I think I, like, miss bumping into everyone. It's just part of the deal when you're a part of a family."_

* * *

**Well, that will end today's chapter! That's right! I had Sora and Vanitas share the same body... Didn't see that one coming, did you? ;D Btw, like any good story this won't be the last we see of Vanitas in this season. Btw, only three chapters to go. Unbelievable, right? Anyways to the preview, as the after events of this episode. Sora still blames himself for his actions as Vanitas. As his friends try to cheer him up, they get set to another world on board a pirate ship. There only hope realize in a boy who vows to never grow up. Where are they? The second star to the right and straight on til morning!** _**When there's a smile in your heart...** **There's no better time to start...** **Think of all the joy you'll find...** **When you leave the world behind...** **And bid your cares goodbye...** _ **_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_ Hope you enjoy the chapter. Be sure leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: Neverland

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evloution. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Alright, time for the last Disney World of Season One.**

**Well, with that out of the way, let's fly to this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Neverland

Sora sat by himself lying on his bed as he he signed. Jean and the others peeked in. Scott asked, "How is he?" Jean signed, "He still has forgiven himself for his actions as Vanitas."

"Really? It's been almost a month ago." Evan replied. Kurt signed, "I can't say I don't blame... to find out that he's his own worst enemy like that... and was forced to hurt his own friends..."

"We should talk to him." Rogue stated. Everyone nodded as they opened the door as Scott asked, "Wey, Sora. You feeling alright, man." Sora nodded sadly. Jean sat on his bed, "You still beating yourself because of Vanitas?"

"Come on, man. No one blames you for what happened, you weren't yourself..." Scott told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Sora removed it, "You don't get it. Vanitas is my darkness. He is me. Every bad thought, every bad emotion, and maybe even some hidden dark anger I have for you, that's who he is. It's what I try not to be. And I've failed at that every before I met you guys."

"And the professor's going to help you remember, much like you helped each of us in one form or another. Vanitas will never use you again." Rogue told him. Sora signed as Kitty nodded, "Come on don't be like that. How about a trip to the danger room, that always cheers you up."

Sora said nothing as Kurt added, "Or ice cream. You just love ice cream!" Still no response Scott saw that nothing was working so he was going with the big guns and they weren't going to like it, "Okay... you can fly us around in the Blackbird. Go crazy even." Usually, Sora be beaming racing to the Blackbird... but he still lied in his bed... not even sleeping. Jean stated, "Okay... if that's not even working, then we're in trouble... anyone have any ideas..."

The boys raised their hands as Kitty adds, "Any ideas not involving Kairi in a bikini." The boys placed their hands down. Just when they couldn't think of anything else. A Keyblade appeared in his hand. Scott beamed, "Hey, how about a trip to a new world! Just us teens, what do you say?

Sora signed as he got up, "Alright..." Scott smiled, "Okay, you're moving so that's a good sign! Alright, X-Men suit up!"

The X-Men quickly changed into their uniforms. And rejoined Sora in his room as Scott switched to his visors, he told him, "Alright, take us away..."

Sora lifted the Keyblade and light swirled around thenas it began to shine brightly. As they began to vanish as the light died down...

* * *

The X-Men the reappeared on an all new world. Kurt wondered, "So, where are we now?"

"Uh... guys..." Every turned to Kitty, "Take a look at this." She all ran to the side of the wooden area as everyone saw, they were on the open sea. Scott observed, "We're on a ship?"

"Yeah, one called the Jolly Rodge." Kitty nodded as she read the ships name. Jean nodded, "Yeah, but what kind of shi. A merchant ship, a cruise ship, or..."

"Halt You scurvy brats! No one introduces on me ship and gets away with it." Said a new voice as the crew surrounded them as Jean finished, "...or a pirate ship." The pirates captain walked up to the with a red suit and hat and had a hook for a hand.

"Aw man, pirates! This is so awesome, right Sora?!" Evan beamed as Sora shrugged, "I guess..."

Everyone signed, Sora loved pirates and that wouldn't cheer him up. The Captain told them, "Friends of Pan, I wager? Come to rescue his precious Wendy on his behalf. Well, Captain James Hook is no fool..."

"Wait! You're saying you're name is Captian Hook?" Rogue rasied an eyebrow. Hook nodded, "That is right."

"You're name is literary Hook?" Evan wondered. Hook nodded, "Yes."

"And you have a hooks for a hand?" Kitty asked. Hook signed and nodded, "Yes, the irony is not lost on me... Especially because I lost that hand when Pan cut it off and feed it to the crocodile!" Everyone winced at that as Hook continued, "And today I shall finally have my revenge. Lock them away!" Just then the heroes all fell through a tap door. Hook turned to his men, "Mr. Smee. Send the Unversed to guard their cell as for the rest of you... Get back to work..." As the Pirates did as they were told his first mate, Smee turned to him, "But, Captain, you-know-who is also down..."

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

Hook shuddered at the awful sound. Smee's voice was slowly drowned out by the constant tick-tock of a clock, reminding him of the ever-present danger in the sea. "Smee!" Hook whispered. "Do hear that, Smee? That dreadful sound?"

Smee cocked his head in confusion. "No, Captain."

"Are you quite sure? Did I image it?" Hook looked worriedly side to side. He ran to the edge of the ship and peered anxiously over the edge, his remaining crew gathered around him. Nothing. The gulf was calm. Hook dabbed at his brow with a white handkerchief, "Oh, my poor nerves..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the X-Men's cell they all groaned as they got up. Scott signed, "Well... We had better starts on the other worlds." Jean nodded, "Yeah... Who was this Pan Hook kept talking about?" Evan shrugged, "Don't know. Guess they might have a long history together..."

"Then just leaves who's the good guy and who's the villain?" Scott wondered. Kitty looked out of her cell, "Uh, guys... Pirates aren't guarding our cell. The Unversed are."

"Well... that answered our question quickly." Rogue signed as she looked out to see the Unversed. Cyclops nodded, "Alright then... Let's show Hook what happens when you mess with the X-Men." Nightcrawler turned to Sora, "C'mon, Sora! Unlock the door so we can fight some pirates!" Sora signed nodded as he got up when they heard, "Ahem!" They turn to the corner of the room and a boy in a green outfit leaped behind the crates, "How are ya down'? Looking for a way out?"

"Who are you?" Kitty asked. The boy smirked, "I'm the answer to your prayers!" Everyone turned to eachother in confusion, how was this boy suppose to help them? He just shrugged, "Okay then, fine, have it your way."

"But you're stuck in here, aren't you?" Kurt asked. The boy snorted. "Hah! Naw, I'm just waitin' for someone!"

"Who?" Jean asked. Suddenly a little bubble of light floated through the bars and came to a rest in front of the boy.

"Tinkerbell! What took you so long?" the boy scolded the small light, which they could see was now a tiny girl, with a short dress a small wings. The fairy, Tinkerbell, sparkled, which the boy seemed to interpret as language. He smiled, "Great job! So you found Wendy?"

Tinkerbell sparkled again. "Hold on a'minute, there was six other girls in there, too?" Everyone turned to eachother, six other girls girl? The fairy sparked again, "And a man with a helmet went up to greet hook. Scott's eyes narrowed, what was Magento doing here? The X-Men, even Sora, suddenly became very interested in their conversation. More sparkling. The boy looked offended. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous," Evan laughed. Tinker Bell glared a him before flying over and kicking him hard in the beak dazing the boy. They caused the others to laugh even Sora gave a small smile in amusement as Tinkerbell left. Peter pleaded, "Come on Tink, open up the door!"

"A-hem," Scott coughed. He turned to them as he held out his hand, "I'm Peter Pan."

"I'm Scott Summers." Scott went to shake it but Peter pulled his hand back quickly, "Okay, we're in this together but only 'til we find Wendy. " Scott nodded, "Fair enough... This is Jean Grey, Sora Skywalker, Evan Daniels, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, and Kurt Wanger." Even nodded as Scott introduced them as Peter nodded, "Nice to meet ya. Now, let's get outta here."

"Alright then... Sora?" Scott turned to him. He signed and nodded as he summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the door as it opened. Scott blasted the Unversed away. Peter smiled to them, "Nice..." He then turned to Sora, "So, Keyblade, huh?"

"You know of the Keyblade?" Jean asked. Peter nodded, "Sure do. He's not the first Keyblade weilder to come to Neverland. Speaking of which, you won't by any chance know Ventus, Terra or Aqua have you?" Everyone stopped to think before shaking their heads as Kitty stated, "Never heard of them. Sorry."

"That's alright. If you see them be sure to tell them I hope to see them return to Neverland soon. We had all kind of fun adventures ten years ago."

"Ten years? We're you like a toddler then." Kurt asked. Peter shook his head, "I'm no different then than I am now."

"Then how come you never aged a day?" Evan asked. Peter explained, "In Neverland you never have to worry about growing up. In Neverland you can stay a kid and have fun. Now come on. Wendy's not going rescue herself!" He then litterary flew off as everyone stared in shock as Scott signed, "Guess we found another mutant."

Everyone followed behind as they explored the ship trying to find the other prisoners they fought their way threw the Unversed and several pirates. When it was quite again, Peter asked, "So, where did you guys learned to use such incredible powers." Scott replied, "We're mutants. We were born with these gifts."

"Cool." Peter smiled as Kitty asked, "So, how come you like can fly? Are you a mutant too?" Peter shook his head, "Nah, while it would be cool to shoot lasers or phase through solid objects, I'm not a mutant. Anyone can fly."

"Wait... So you're saying anyone can learn to fly?" Evan asked. Peter nodded, "That's right. Wanna try?" Everyone smiled as Kurt asked, "Are you kidding? Heck yes!" Everyone had simalir responses as Jean turned to Sora, "Do you wanna learn to fly?" Sora gave a small smile and nodded. Jean smiled, this was the best process they were having all day as Scott stated, "Alright... Hook us up." The others looked eager as Peter whistled. Tinker Bell came thinking back. She was still mad, "Aw, haven't you cool off yet Tink?"

Tinker Bell stuck her tongue out at him, but she hovered at grabbing level prompting Peter to grab her and shake her over the X-Men covering them in pixie dust. She tinkled indignantly afterwards, "Just a little bit of pixie dust, and there. Now you can fly!"

Evan leaped in the air to try and fell flat on his face. He groaned as he got up to see that the fairy was laughing at him. Everyone leaped as they atempted as well but recieve no different result. Peter removed his hat, "Huh? I remember there was one other trick to it but right now I can't remember what it is."

Everyone signed as Cyclops shook his head, "We'll figure it out later, right now when need to rescue the prisoners." Peter nodded as he placed back on his hat, "Alright... Let's find Wendy... She has to be close by."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Captain's quarters Hook and Magento stood there. Magento nodded, "Do you have the princess, like I requested?" Hook replied, "I have most of them. And believe me getting me ship to go off world is easier said than done and I hope you appreciate the hard work that we did for you. We currently have the six of the seven girls, however we have yet to find the seventh one."

"No need, I know of the girl you speak of and I can retrieve her myself. It seems like you've held your part of the deal so I'll uphold mine. He raised his hand and several suit cases flew towards the table. Hook opened it up to see it full bricks of gold. He smirked, as he turned to the communications, "Mister Smee, bring up the girls to me, so we can finish our business here."

"Uh...Captain..." came the whiny voice of Smee through the small tube that worked as the The Jolly Roger's communication system, "The prisoners have escaped and what's more, Peter Pan is with them!"

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook stomped his foot. Magento rasied an eyebrow, "Problem?" Hook reassured him, "I'll take care of it. Mr. Smee! Bring Wendy and the other girls to my quarters in the double!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Mr. Smee replied...

* * *

The X-Men continued to search the ship with Peter and Tink until they heard a young voice, "Hello? Hello, is someone down there?" came a soft voice from above. The group of four stopped their flying and focused their attention to the ceiling, where a barred, metal trapdoor revealed a young, feminine face framed by brown curls, peeking through it.

"Wendy?" Peter perked up and sailed closer to the hole. He smiled. "Hey, Wendy, it is you!"

"Please hurry, Peter. The pirates are coming!" the girl, Wendy, anxiously glanced to the side where everyone assumed the door was. Peter grabbed onto the bars and shook them, trying to break the grate open, "What? I'll be right there, just hold on!" It jostled and creaked, but held fast with rust. Sora called out, "Wait are the other hostages with you too?"

Before Wendy could respond a familiar voice spoke up, "Wait... I know that voice. Sora? Is that you down there?" Just then Jasmine appeared along side Wendy. Sora was shocked, "Jasmine? What are you doing all the way out here?!"

"I was kidnapped, we all were! This pirates have been going from world to world kidnapping us." Jasmine explained. Jean spoke up, "Wait, what does Magento even want with you?"

"We don't know, all we know that's what Hook was hired to do. Except for Wendy, we know that is isn't connected to any of this." Jasmine explained. Scott asked, "Who else is there with you?"

"Let's see Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle, and Anya." Jasmine replied. Another voice exclaimed, "They're here!" Just then they saw the pirates grab the girls and dragged them off as Peter cried out, "No!" Scott eyes narrowed, "Move!" He then blasted through the grate. Peter flew in as the Kurt teleported them up to level. Kitty phased through the door and saw where they were taking them, she pulled it back as she told them, "They're taking them upstairs!"

"That's Hook's quarters. That's gotta be where that codfish is taking them" Peter replied. Scott nodded, "Lead the way." Peter opened the door as he and the X-Men charged through fight any pirates or Unversed that stood in there way. Rogue absorbed one of the pirates and the pulled out a sword to fight against them. After finishing off the pirates, the burst into Hook's quarters to see Magento push Jasmine and the other girls through a dark portal with Sabertooth's help. He turned to them, "Ah... the X-Men... unexpected but not competently..."

"All right, Magento! What do you want from the girls..." Cyclops demanded as he placed his hand to his visors. Magento replied, "You find out sooner than you think... In the meantime, don't you have another girl to rescue from these homo sapiens..." Magento then walked away in a corridor of darkness as Sora signed, "I taught him to do that..."

Peter opened a hatch and found Wendy unconscious, "Wendy!" He picked her up as he told the others, "This is far as I can go! I have to help her!" Scott nodded in understanding, "Go! We'll finish things here!" Peter flew out the window with Wendy, Scott told the others, "Spread out, let's find any clues of why Magento needs those girls." They did as they were told as Jean wondered, "What does he want with them anyways?... this has nothing to do with mutants."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's my fault." Sora signed. Scott sat next to him, "We've been over this... Vanitas was response for this not you. He's been using you!"

"Yeah... well... my parents died so I could live to one day stop the Sith but I only became what they died fighting... Darkness..." Sora argued. Scott spoke up, "Okay... you weren't like this when you first learned Vanitas was inside you... what's up?"

"The professor might have locked him away so he can't hurt anyone but I still see him in my nightmares... every night has been the same. I still see his horrid smile. Every night the dreams get stronger. He's there when I sleep, whispering, laughing... telling me I'm just as bad as he is! We're both the same!" Sora complained as Scott was shocked, "What?! Why didn't you say anything?! Have you told the professor?!"

"I have! And he told me he can't control my dreams! He believes only when the Vanitas is gone for good the nightmares will stop!" Sora replied. Jean walked up and sat beside him, "Sora... you're nothing like Vanitas! He's a selfish, annoying brat who enjoys causing pain to others while you're a selfless, kind boy who always thinks about others before yourself. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"She's right. You stronger than he is! That's why he's never been able to completely control... you've been fighting since the start and we don't except to lose to him now." Scott told him. Sora signed and smiled, "You're right... I shouldn't have let him get into my head."

"I would try praying more at night... God will keep that demon quiet." Kurt offered. Sora smiled, "Thanks, Kurt. I'll try doing that more..." He then stood up, "However, Vanitas was planning something and involves those girls... let's make sure even when he's not here that he doesn't get what he wants."

"Guys check it out..." Everyone turned to see Rogue pull a note from the draw as she stated, "I found this note from Magento... it's a list of some kind." She handed it to Scott, "Alright... let's see what Mageto was after..."

A few reading through the list Scott gasped, as Kitty asked, "What is it?" Scott replied, "While, this list doesn't give away much, I do know who, he's after next... Kairi!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. Sora took the list and saw that all the girl's names that Magento had were on the list except for Kairi. Sora asked, "What would they want from Kairi?!"

"Wait, Ben and the trolls told us she was a Princess of Heart... what if those girls were all Princesses of Heart?" Rogue asked. Scott nodded, "Of coarse... that'd make sense but what does Vanitas want with them..."

"Power..." Everyone turned to Sora as he told them, "The last time we met Vanitas said that he want to reclaim the power he had lost... what if he needs the princesses to so."

"Good news, Vanitas can't get that power... Bad news, Magento might." Rogue nodded. Sora stood up, "We have to get back to Earth! Now!" Scott nodded, "Let's find that Keyhole and get out of here before Magento kidnaps Kairi!"

Everyone nodded as they left the Captain's quarters to where they first arrived on this world. Captain Hook was there waiting for them, "Say where you are!" Evan's eyes narrowed, "Where did Magento take the girls?!

"Why should I care? My business with Magento is done. But wherever were that may be, you won't be going there." The Captain continued with a sneer. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?" he shook the lantern case to prove his point.

Sora bit his lip. He knew that, with all his heart, he wanted to go after Kairi immediately. But, he knew that Tinkerbell needed help and, even though he didn't know her that well, he knew that he could help her. The Captain smiled at Sora's fallen face. "Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I am merciful, unlike the Unversed!" he laughed and gestured to the dark creatures all around him. "I took me years to learn how to control them. So which will it be? The Keyblade or the plank?"

That's when everyone heard a ticking noise. Kitty asked, "Does anyone else hear that?" Hook paused, "What?!" He then heard that sound as his eyes widened, "No! That dreadful sound?!" Everyone turn to the water where to eyes poked out and a hungry corcodile appeared from the waters.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" The crocodile stuck his head out of the water and licked his lips. Hook paled further, "G-Go away! Stay away from me! Oh! I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!" with that Hook retreated to his cabin, like the coward he was. Evan smirked, "Huh? Guess he's chicken when it comes to crocodiles."

"But how does he know that's the one that took his hand?" Kitty asked. Smee replied, "Oh, that's because he swallowed his alarm clock along with is hand. When he's about, he warns ya as ya might say with his tick-tock..." Hook cried out, "Smee!"

"Alright, now ladies and gents, off the plank with you!" Smee said ordering the pirates and Unversed what to do. Sora was forced to walk backwards away from the ship. Scott turned to Jean, "Is there anything you can do?" She shook her head, "Not while the Unversed are here..." Sora closed his eyes as he heard, "Fly, Sora! Just believe and think happy thoughts and you can do it! That's what I forgot to tell you!" It was Peter? Sora eyes widened as he saw Peter hiding near by. Sora nodded as he thought of all the people he care about and his best memories he had with them. He thought of his mother and father along with the girl he loved. He then leapt off the plank and right when it looked like he was doomed, he soaring into the air. Everyone's eyes widened as Scott stated, "He can fly?!"

"He can fly!" Jean nodded as Sora beamed, "I can fly!" With that distraction, Peter Pan dove from above to save Tink while the X-Men broke free scatting the monsters and pirates. Sora flew along side Peter as he smiled, "Thanks Peter."

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" Peter smirked. Sora shook his head, "Nah, us heroes just love our rescues at the last possible minute." Peter laughed, "You know it!" Sora turned to the others, "Guys, just believe and think happy thoughts and you can fly too!"

Everyone turned to eachother as they thought of the best moments of their lives and just like that. They were all inches off the ground as they all beamed, "We can fly!" Like that the heroes battle the villains and monsters. Sora them pulled out a summon and declared, "BUZZ!" Just then a life sixe toy appeared as he declared, "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

His eyes narrowed at the Unversed, "Minions of Zurg no doubt! I'll stop them!" He the aimed his arm and pushed the button which shine a red light on them. Destroying them. Buzz smirked, "Finally got this thing working again?" Sora cut down a Unversed behind him and Buzz smiled in appreciation, "Thanks! Let's finish this up!"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded as he and Buzz joined the fight. Two pirates tired to get the drop on Kitty but she phase through them knocking each other out. Kurt flew over to one of the pirates and teleport them over board where in dropped in the the waters below. With both their powers, skills, and sky advatages, the X-Men easily defeated all the pirates and Unversed. Sora nodded, "Thanks Buzz!"

"No time, space cadet. Call me again if Zurg causes trouble." He then pushed back his big red button which opened his wings and before he returned to his world he delcared, "To infinity...AND BEYOND!" Evan beamed, "This is so awesome!"

"Man, this is nice not having to worry about getting tired of levitating!" Jean beamed. Scott nodded, "Now, where's Hook?" Kitty phased her head into the Captain's quarters and then returned with an amsue face, "He's hiding under his desk, sucking his thumb." Everyone laughed at that as Evan wondered, "So, how are we going to connive him to come out and fight. Peter smirked, "Leave that to me..." He then flew to the door as he knocked on the door, "Is that you, Smee? did you finish them off?"

"Aye, Cap'in. The walked the plank, every last one of them." Sora and the others had to stifle their laughter at Peter's spot on Smee impression, and stood at the ready whenever Hook burst out and looked around expectantly. Peter floated behind him and poked him in the butt with his dagger making Hook jump and see the group of people ready to fight him with the smiling Peter Pan floating over them, "P-Peter Pa... blast you!"

"Ready to make a splash, you old codfish? Now, it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter smirked. Hook drew his sword as he declared, "Not without a fight! Today's the day you pay for taking me hand!" Peter drew his dagger as Sora drew his Keyblade and lightsaber. Peter engaged the captain in a duel but moved out of the way as Spike threw spikes at him forcing him to find cover. He threw some bombs at them but Jean pushed them aside with her powers causing them harmless to explode. Kitty pulled down his hat blind him as Kurt delivered some quick hits in. As removed his hat he swung his sword but Sora blocked it with his Keyblade and cut the sword in two with his lightsaber. From there Rogue absorbed him but touching his face as Scoot blasted the evil pirate overboard with a giant splash. Hook glared up at Peter and the others but he froze when a ticking was nearby louder than ever. He slowly turned to see the crocodile was right next to him, happily licking its chops. With a girlish scream, Hook ran away for fast he was skimming across the top of the water, "LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME, SMEE! SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Hang on Cap'in!" Smee lowered a rowboat and soon was following after his terrified captain as the coward fled the croc, screaming into the distance. Everyone laughed at that as Scott turned to him, "Does this happen often." Peter nodded, "Yeah, we'll probably do the same thing all over again next week."

Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up and made his way over to the railing. He looked out over water. "I still can't believe it. I actually flew. Wait 'till I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora shook his head. There's no way him flying would even sound real to her.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself," Peter said. Sora turned to him, "If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." Scott smiled, "Glad you're feeling better."

"I'm grateful to have friends like you." Sora smiled as Tink flew to Peter as he asked, "What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?" Sora stated, "It might be the Keyhole!" Scott smiled, "Let's check it out... we still need to stop Magento. They flew off away from Never Land to a quaint city that reminded them of England where the moon is shining brightly over the large clock tower. The tower has four faces, a clock on each side. Wendy waited for them there as she asked Peter, "Peter, are you really going back to Never Land?"

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Never Land, that is." Peter nodded as he smiled. Wendy smiled in apperastion as he floats closer and they hold hands. Tinker Bell sees this and crosses her arms in jealousy. Evan laughs at her until she turns around and glares at him. He clamps his mouth shut and the pixie flies over to Peter and Wendy, spinning angry circles around them. Then she does the same to Sora, as Peter smiled " Oh, boy. She's getting' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?"

Tink floats up to Sora and spins around as he was confused, "What?" Scott smiled, "Guess we just summon her if we need her like the others." Tink nodded as she gave them a charm to summon her. Soon, the clock strikes midnight and the Keyhole appears, shining bright enough to be seen from a distance, flashing between the 2 and 3 on the clock. Sora smiled, "Goodbye everyone!" All the X-Men waved goodbye as Peter, Wendy and Tink did the same. Sora and the others flew to the Keyhole aims his Keyblade at it and locks it as they returned to their world.

* * *

All the X-Men reappeared in Sora's room as the professor, Storm, and Logan walked in. The professor smiled, "There you are. We've been wonder where you were this past few minutes." Logan replied as he notice their uniforms, "Something tells me, you just got back from another world." Kitty nodded, "Yeah, and look what we can do..."

Kitty leaped off the bed... only to crash land on the floor. Logan muttered, "Pretty sure anyone can hurt themselves like that half pint." Kitty groaned as the other X-Men realized they couldn't fly either. Scott signed, "Well, it was fun while it lasted..."

"Yeah... guess that's something we can only do in Neverland..." Jean frowned. Sora then spoke up, "For you maybe... me on the other hand..." Everyone looked up in shock to see Sora was floating and flew around the room with ease. Storm gasped, "He can fly?"

"He can fly!" Logan was in shock. All the X-Men exclaimed, "He can fly?!"

"Aw... how is that fair..." Kitty groaned as Sora flew out the window. Jean ran to the window, "Maybe you should settle down!" Sora beamed, "I'll settle down when I'm dead! For now on... where ever I go... I'm flying there!" Sora fly to the skies as the others watched as Logan stated, "Well... at least his mood's improved." As Sora flew to the clouds he could hear music as it sung, _"When there's a smile in your heart... There's no better time to start... Think of all the joy you'll find... When you leave the world behind... And bid your cares goodbye... You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

Scott smiled for him when he remembered, "Professor?" The professor turned to him, as he handed him the list, "Magento's after the Princesses of Heart. He only needs Kairi..." Charles looked at the list as he stated, "We need Kairi in the mansion... we can protect her here."

"Sora's already on it..." Jean said as she got a text...

* * *

Kairi was currently reading a book as she looked to a picture of her and Sora. She signed, hoping Sora was feeling better. Just then she heard a knock on the window. She turned to see Sora there... flying! Kairi gasped as she opened the window, "Sora? How are you...?"

"Wanna fly with me?" Sora asked. Kairi beamed as she climbed out the window and and held on to Sora's hand as they flew off. Kairi beamed as they flew through the skies. Magento appeared in her room only to see that she wasn't there. He looked out the window as he signed, Magento signed, "So, it's true what your brother said... you are in love with the princess..." He looked down, "This is going to be allot hard for me then...but it must be done..." He looked up to them as they laughed not seeing him, "Enjoy the time with her... because soon... everything changes..." Magento then left in a corridor of darkness...

* * *

**See... told you the next work wouldn't be as long. Several things here like for one due to one PM, I made my decision due the request and Anya or Anastasia from the well known non-Disney movie and now Broadway musical is a Princess of Heart instead of Alice. Plus she and Kairi have something else in conman So, wonder how that will effect the story. You gotta admit they did a good job despite it not being a Disney film. Also, Magento now has six of the seven princess and he's leaving Kairi alone for now because of Sora but he will be after her in the next chapter. Speaking of which on two chapters to go and like the TV show I made them a two parts so no surprise there. While Scott learns that his presumed dead brothers alive and is a mutant runs off after him as the Brotherhood strike. And now Magento is after both Sora and Kairi, and Riku's caught in the middle of it. Plus their only hope relies in a mutant that was not seen in this show but is a well known in the comics... who could it be?** **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Be sure leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 18: The Cauldron Part 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution.** **They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Alright, he's part one of the season finale! :D**

**With that out of the way, here's part one!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Cauldron Part 1

School had just ended as Scott drove Jean back home. One he parked in front of the mansion he smirked because it was his favorite day of the week, "Oh, yeah. Let the weekend begin." As he jumped out of the car, Jean picked up his bag and exclaimed, "Wait! You're forgetting your homework." However he was long gone as she signed, "Make that ignoring it."

Just then as she got out of the car, she heard something in the bushes and trees. She then saw someone moving around in there. She looked around and called out, "Hello? Kitty, are you climbing trees again? Sora, you're not trying slack off by sleeping in a different area again? Evan, is that you?"

After searching for a while, she decided enough was enough and removed the bush and saw Toad hiding in there. He gasped in shock before narrowing his eyes, "Oh, so that's the way you wanna play, huh?"

He then leaped towards Jean forcing her to duck. But Toad pulled a branch down as Jean asked, "Toad, what are you doing?" Toad the sweeper the branch under her feet knocking her down. He twirled the branch in his hands as he replied, "Getting a jump on the competition, yo. You want some of this?"

He raised the branch and prepared to strike down as he Jean used her powers to stop the attack. She demanded, "Toad, what are you trying to prove?"

As Jean pushed him to the ground he got back up as he replied, "That I'm a champ, not a chump, yo. And guess what. We all gotta prove it." He tried to strike again but Jean caught it again with her powers, "Would you knock it off?"

She then broke the branch in two. Toad threw the broken branch aside, "Can't throw a toad away." He then leaped in to attack again where Jean lifted him and threw him into the nearby well ending the fight. She looked down to check on him, "Toad?"

Just then a metal ball landed close to her. She walked up to it curious what is. It opened up as tentacles came out and grabbed her. She tried to get away but it pulled her inside and closed. Toad used his tongue to pull himself up to get out of the well. Once he reached the surface he saw the metal ball fly off, his eyes widened, "No, it wasn't over. I could've still won. It should've been me! Me!"

* * *

Meanwhile , some where in Hawaii. Two teenagers could been seen looking for someone, "Alex! I don't see him."

"There he is. Lounging, the paddle out there?" He pointed to where Alex was currently paddling off to the ocean. The other teen told him, "He looks like he just wants to be alone. We'll catch up to him later."

Once he was far enough, he laid back on his board and cracked his knuckles and laid back to relax. Unfortunately, it was short lived as something bumped into his board from below knocking him into the water. He looked around as saw a shark heading right for him. He tried to to get back on his board to safety but he fell under. The shark headed straight forward to him as he raised his hands he defense and looked away. Just them his hands glowed red and blasted the shark away much to his shock. When the shark was going in for a second attack, he raised his hands and blasted him again in the shark's mouth. The shark finally gave up a swam away, with that Alew went back to the surface and breathed fresh air, he looked at his hands wondering, what was happening to him?

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan entered the new room below the mansion. He observed, "So, the new Cerebro is online." The professor nodded, "Yes. It has pinpointed the emergence of a new mutant, only partially developed."

"Yeah? So, what's the emergency?" Logan asked as he looked at the image of the new mutant. The professor explained, "His name is Alex Masters once known as Alex Summers, Scott's brother."

"Brother? I thought Scott was the only one who survived that plane crash." Logan recalled as the professor removed his device off his head, "Yes. So did I. And so does Scott. Have him meet us in the hangar. We're flying to Hawaii." Logan nodded as he turned to leave as the professor added, "Oh, and Logan, let's be prepared for trouble. I doubt we're the only ones who have an interest in this young man."

"Isn't enough he's after the princesses?" Logan groaned. The professor signed, "I'm afriad not. For her own safety, I arranged for Kairi to stay here for away until Magento decides to lose interest and we rescue the others once Ben learns where he's keeping them."

"Does the mayor know?" Logan asked. He shook his head, "For all he knows, Kairi is visiting the school in hopes of joining us, if we're still open..." Logan nodded as he signed, "Yeah Juggernaut did quite allot of damage here and well... no we could barely afford this... it's not goning to be long before even you run out of money to keep us open." The professor told him, "We'll fine a way... somehow..." Logan then asked, "So... is Sora joining us on this one? Magento's his foster father after all."

"No, he asked me not to assign him on missions at the moment until he's rid of Vanitas plus, he wanted to stay guard and protect Kairi in case Magento tried anything.." The professor replied...

* * *

"Okay, Sora, is this really nessary?" Kairi asked as he finished the locks for Kairi's room. Sora nodded, "Yes, Magento's already has the six other princess, the last thing I want him is to get to you." Sora turned to Genie, "Is it ready?"

"Yes sir. Security is tight. Observe..." Genie stated as he pushed a button. Just then a gaint Genie robot revealed from the door armed to the teeth with weapons. The robot stated, _"You have entered the room of Princess Kairi. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you."_ A laser fired causing Sora to duck as Genie stated, "Armed and dangerous. I like to see the Brotherhood get an inch near your girl. I won't fail you like I did Al when those pirates took Jasmine."

"Uh, guys... Really, I appreciate you guys are willing to protect me but think about it... Metal weapons and defense against a man who can control metal." Kairi pointed out. Sora and Genie's eyes widened as they realized she was right, Genie turned into Marvin the Martian as he stated, "Well... Back to the old drawing board."

Genie then when back to Sora's charm as he signed. Kairi comforted him, "Look, I'm going to be okay... But I don't want to be cooked up in this room until it's all over." Sora wondered, "What am I going to do."

"You think of something... You always do..." Kairi smiled as she sat beside him...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Hawii, Alex continued to stare at his hands as he wondered, "Man. What is going on with me?" Just then, Magento flew up next to him, "I know the kind of pain you're feeling, Alex. I once had it myself."

"What? Where did you come from?" Alex gasped in shock. Magento explained, "I've just arrived to see you because I know..." Alex cut him off, "You don't know nothing, man! Just back off! Creep."

"Your bones, they burn. Your hands ache. The pressure in your head. I can give you relief and answers. You never have to feel pain again." Magento told him as Alex turned to him, "You some kind of doctor?"

"No, Alex. I am Magneto. And I have come to offer you sanctuary." He explained...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hanger, Wolverine prepared the Blackbird as the professor explained what was going on with Scott. He dropped all of his bags as he stared in shock, "What?! My little brother?! He's..."

"He's Alive, Scott. Alex is alive." The professor told him. Scott signed, "Oh, man. I thought he was gone! Or I would've been out looking for him! I should've been looking for him! I mean, I just accepted it! Why didn't l?!"

"Easy, Scott. Take a breath. Don't blame yourself." The professor told him. Scott wondered, "But all this time... Where has he been?"

"Well, as far as I can determine living with foster parents in Hawaii." The professor answered. Scott quickly got aboard the Blackbird without a second thought, "Then come on. Let's go!" Once, the professor picked up Scott's bag he got aboard the plane as well and with that, it took off. Kitty, Rogue, and Evan ran in as they watched it leave with out them. Evan wondered, "Hey, what's the sitch? I thought we were Hawaii-bound."

Once the jet was gone, Kurt teleported in a swim suit and carried a surfboard, "Here I am, ready to give my all to the cause. Hula, hula." He then turn to realize the Black bird was gone, "Oh, man!"

"We got totally ditched." Rogue complained. Kitty defended Scott, "Hey, you can't blame Scott. Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in, like, 10 years. I wouldn't want a crowd either. No way."

"Hey, I'm thinking. Hawaii, not the only beaches in the world, right?" Kurt smiled. Everyone stared at him as he explained, "Hello? Road trip anyone?"

With that the four prepared to head for the beach as they all got in the X-Van. Evan called out, "Hustle it up, Rogue, before Auntie O shows up and dry-docks our plans!" Sora and Kairi saw Rogue run pass them as Sora wondered, "Uh... What's up? I thought the professor already left to Hawii?"

"The rest of us are going to the beach... You want in?" Rogue asked. Kairi was about to say yes when Sora asked, "You really, think that's such a great idea? With Magento out there after Kairi and with me... With my own problems." Rogue signed, "Look, I get it, you scared with everything going on. C'mon you and Kairi could use a break. Plus it's better she's stays with all of us so we can defend her."

"Please, Sora? Plus on the beach there's should be nothing metal around and you guys kick the Brotherhoods butt every week." Sora signed, "You're probably right... but I'm going to call Riku and invite him... We probably have a better chance if he's around. I doubt Magento's willing to expose Mutant kind just yet."

Rogue nodded, "Good idea. Plus, it'll be nice to hang out with Riku." She then turned to run out, "We'll meet you there." Kairi smiled, "She's so into Riku..."

"Really?" Sora asked in shock. Kairi smiled, "You can be so clueless sometimes, come on let's get ready." Sora nodded as they went to get change. Rogue rejoined the others as she waved off a cat, "Shoo! I hate cats." She joined the others as she explained, "I couldn't find Jean, so I left her a note. Also, Sora and Kairi are going to meet us there just to be safe."

"Cool, those two needs some fun with everything going on." Kitty nodded as Kurt drove them off. A few minutes later Riku arrived in his dad's car as Sora and Kairi ran out, Riku smiled, "So where hitting the beach? Awesome!" Sora nodded, "Yeah, we all need a break." Kairi observered, "Nice car."

"Thanks but try not to scratch it, my dad would kill me if anything happened to his car." Riku told them as he drove off. The cat earlier watched as they left before shapeshifting back to Mystique. She pulled out her phone, "Change of plans. They're on the move."

"Not for long." Lance replied as he asked, "You want us to turn back for Sora and Kairi afterwards." Mystique shook her head, "No, they brought a human with them, let Magento handle with them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine had landed the Blackbird right on the island's beach. As the three looked outside, Scott asked, "You see anything?" Logan shook his head, "No. And the tide's coming in. This cove will be underwater in an hour." The professor told them, "Take a closer look around." As Wolverine and Cycolps looked around outside, they managed to find a surfboard lying there. Scott asked, "You think it's his?"

"Maybe. Looks like company dropped in on him, literally. And left the same way." Logan observed. Scott asked with concern, "What kind of company?" Logan's eyes narrowed, "Magneto."

"Sora's foster father? The one who's been kidnapping the Princesses? What's he up to with my brother?" Scott asked. Logan replied, "I got a feeling you're about to find out."

"I know you're here, Magneto. I can sense it. Show yourself." Charles called out telepathically. Just the the jet bagan to move without power. Logan and Scott saw the jet take off on it's own, "It's him!" Logan quickly managed to get a hold of it as it took off leaving Scott alone, or at least he was untill another teen walked up to him. Scott wondered, "Alex? Alex, is it really you?" Alex's eyes widened, "Scott? Scott!"

They ran up to eachother to greet eachother with a hug as Alex beamed, "Man, it's like you came back from the dead! I've had dreams just like this."

"Me too! Wow! Man, this one's real, though." Scott replied as they let go. He continued, "And look at you. What happened to that scrawny little kid I used to pick on?"

"Hey, that reminds me." Alex replied as he hit Scott on the shoulder as he laughed, "I owed you that for 10 years." Scott laughed, "And you still hit like a girl."

"Believe me, bro, there's more to this punch than you know. I still can't believe it. When Magneto told me you were showing up, l..." Alex started as Scott cut him off, "Wait. Magneto? You're with him? That guy just kidnapped my professor."

"No, no, no. You got it wrong. He told me all about it. He just wants to show him something. Come here for a sec." Alex replied as Scott followed him to a metal ball, "He wants to show all of us."

"All?" Scott asked. Alex nodded, "Yeah. You know, mutants. He told me you were one. And guess what, so am I. See? Check this out." He showed that his hands glew red as he explained, "I couldn't believe it. I got these powers growing inside of me. Man, I was freaked out until Magneto clued me in. He's great, Scott. He knows so much. He wants to meet with us. That's all. I'm going. I mean, how could I not? But you gotta come too, okay? That thing there, it'll take us to Magneto? Yeah, come on. It's kind of scary, you know? But exciting. Please?"

"This just doesn't smell right, Alex. But I'll go just to keep an eye on you and to find Professor X." Scott told him as Alex smiled and nodded. Once inside, the ball took off...

* * *

Meanwhile, the professor tried to take back control of the plane as an image of Magento appeared, "Charles, relax. I am in control." The professor asked, "What is this about, Magneto?"

"I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival. We both know that humankind will not only learn of us but they will fear us. For we are the future. And what man fears, he tramples. The Jedi are now all but exist except Sora and Kenobi because of them be it of this world or not. So I shall be ready for them. And I shall guide my son towards his destiny. To lead us."

Just then claws popped through the roof as Wolverine tried to get inside. Magento observered, "Yes, Wolverine. The man with the adamantium claws. Of course, Adamantium is a metal. And I'm sure he must realize that I am the master of magnetism." Just then, Magento blended Wolverine's claws and removed him from the plane until he threw him into the ocean. Wolverine got back up and groweled as the watch the Blackbird fly off. He then turned and swam to the nearest place of land...

* * *

Back at the mansion, Storm had just arrived home, as she closed the doors behind her, she wondered, "Hello? Anyone home? Professor?" Just then she saw a cat purring as it walked up to her. Storm smiled, "Hello. You're not quite the kitty I was hoping to see. Can you tell me where everyone's gone?"

Storm petted the cat as she headed upstairs as she called out, "Logan? Sora?" The cat followed her upstairs as the cat changed back into Mystique. Storm paused as her eyes narrowed, "Well, look what the cat dragged in." Storm then summoned thunder and lighting as Mystique got into her battle stance, she leaped in to attack as Storm blasted her back with lighting causing Mystique to scream with pain...

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the team drove as they got closer to the beach, Rogue smiled as she stretched her hands out, "Oh, man. You feel that ocean breeze? I've been going into meltdown here all covered up like this. I hate it!" Rogue tugged on her sweat shirt covering herself. Kurt then turned off his image inducer as he replied, "Yeah? You should try being blue and furry. It's murder!"

"Turn the watch back on before Riku..." Rogue starts as her eyes widened as she warns Kurt, "Kurt! The road!" The road the began to tear itself apart ahead of them as Kurt turned to avoid it nearly driving off the edge of a small cliff. Just then the jeep behind them rammed into them twice as Kurt wondered, "What is going on?"

Kitty looked behind them as she replied, "It's Lance Alvers and his buddies!" They saw that Lance was driving after them with Pietro and Toad. Evan's eyes narrowed, "I'll slow them down!" Evan shot spikes at them damaging the jeep and forcing Lance to take evasive action. Quicksilver ordered, "Now, Avalanche!"

He then summoned an avalanche that made the X-Men go off road and on the beach. Kurt then saw Blob up ahead and hit the breaks only to crash into him anyways. Blob laughed, "Come here often?" The brotherhood trapped them in as Lance grinned, "Let's party." The Brotherhood got out of the car ready to fight the X-Men...

* * *

Riku drove Kairi and Sora to the beach were they said they were going to meet the others. Riku noticed, "So, how's it been between you two? How's the relationship going?" Kairi spoke up, "Oh, it's been great! It's just that's Sora's getting over something?"

"Really? You seemed fine earlier this week? You want me to turn back?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. I could use some fresh air." They continued todrive when Riku stopped the car, "Whoa! What happened to the road? It looked like an avalanche happened here?" Sora and Kairi looked ahead to see the damaged road, Sora's eyes widened as he whispered, "He's making his move." Sora turned to Riku, "Riku take us back to the mansion!"

"Um, why? I can find us another way done." Riku wondered when all of a suddenly giant metal balls fell in, Riku's eyes widened as they turned after them, Riku stated, "Road safety laws, prepare to get ignored!" He then turned the car around and floored it. Riku asked, "What are those things? Are we being attacked by aliens?"

"Don't know! Don't care! We just need to get out of here!" Sora stated. Riku nodded, "Ten steps ahead of you." Riku continued to drive off as the metal balls chased after them...

* * *

Wolverine had finally swam up to shore as he heard a familiar growl. He looked up to see Sabertooth siting on a rock, "You look tired. Hard to stay afloat with metal bones, huh?" Wolverine's eyes narrowed, "Why do I get the feeling I wasn't dropped here by accident?"

"You got that right, bub." Sabertooth roared as he charged in to attack...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the North Pole the Blackbird flew towards a floating asteroid. Charles gasped in amazement, "What is this place?" As the Magento landed the jet, he announced, "Welcome, Charles, to sanctuary. Asteroid M." As Charles exited the Jet and rolled up to Magento he asked, "What is all of this about?"

"A rebirth." Magento explained...

* * *

_"Your X-Men face a trial by fire as do my own recruits. Mutant pitted against mutant."_

Mystique kicked Storm into a statue breaking it. She leaped in to hit her but Storm blew her away with her powers. Mystique grabbed on the the railing for the stairs to stop herself...

* * *

_"One shall lose, one shall win. Only those who emerge victorious shall take their place here on Asteroid M."_

Sabertooth charged in and tackled Logan to the ground. Sabertooth leaped in to crush him but Wolverine managed to dodge the attack at the last second...

* * *

Blob lifted the Van and threw the X-Men out of the car and into the sand. Lance then used his powers to burry them alive...

* * *

"Once gathered here, this place of solitude they can then fully realize their mutant abilities safe from those who might mistreat them." Magento explained. The professor rolled up to him pleaded to his old friend, "Magnus, don't do this. We can introduce ourselves to mankind as friends, not enemies."

"You are an idealist, Charles. I am a realist. It's a dark future that rushes towards us and Sora's the only one who can stop it. And we must face it prepared." Magento replied as he turned to Charles...

* * *

"Hey, man. That didn't take too long at all." Toad smirked. Just then Kurt teleported himself and Rogue behind the brotherhood where they tackled Toad and Avalanche. Kitty phased herself and Evan out of the ground much to the brotherhood's shock. Quicksilver then ran up to them and pushed Evan to the ground, "Time to prove yourself, Evan!"

Kitty gasped as she looked up as Blob jumped above her as he smirked, "You're staying behind!" He then landed on top of Kitty, only for her to phase through him but dizzy, "Yuck. Blobbola. I, like, totally need a shower now." She then fainted, Blob shrugged, a win was a win. Kurt stood on top of Lance. He tired to reach out for him but Kurt teleport away on top of a huge rock. Lance quickly summoned an avalanche to where kurt was knocking it down. Kurt tried to teleport away but the debris teleported with him and crashed on top of him knocking him out. Quicksilver ran around Evan as he taunted, "I got you beat and you know it, Evan."

Evan tried firing spikes but he kept missing and soon he found himself buried in sand as Quicksilver smirked, "And I always speed to the top."

Toad hopped his way towards Rogue and fired his tongue at her. She dodged as his togue when threw the car door. His eyes widened with horror as he knew what came next. She slammed the door on his tongue sending him to the car crashing into it knock him out. As Rogue opened the door letting fall to the ground she began to remove her glove, "Can't say I much want your slimy thoughts in my head again, Toad. But I'm dropping you right here."

However, Lance stopped her and reassuring her, "Relax, Rogue. It's over." Blob looked up to the orbs incoming as he smirked, "And here comes your reward." Rogue only had one thought going through her head, _"I gotta bad feeling about this."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku continued to drive away from the orbs. Kairi turned to Sora, "So much for not wanting Riku involved." Sora signed as he turned to Riku, "Get her back to the mansion! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"What? How are you..." Riku asked as Sora removed his seat beat and flew out of the car. Riku's eyes widened, "...going... to... do... that...Sora can fly?" Kairi told him, "We'll explain everything later... keep driving!"

Sora flew towards the orbs and drew out his lightsaber and his Keyblade. He cut threw the orbs in hope to stop them but the fix themselves and continued on to Sora...

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm walked up the stairs looking for Mystique when she tackled Storm to the first floor. She quickly kicked Mystique off of her as they both got back up. Mystique told her, "Give up and I'll make this quick, wind rider. I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him." She then tried to kick Storm but she dodge. Storm glared at Mystique as she had enough, "I don't know why you have chosen to attack me. And in truth, I don't much care. This is my home. And you are not welcome here." She then summon fog to blind her until she knocked the shapeshifter out with a punch. She then put the fog away as she looked around, "Well... this isn't going to help us out any better finically..."

Just then a metal orb crashed through the roof and it opened up as it's tentacles grabbed Storm and pulled her inside. It then flew off back to base...

* * *

"Seriously, if you know what's going on you gotta tell me!" Riku said as he continued to drive. Kairi signed, "It's a long story and we should really wait until Sora get's back... look out!" A orb flew indround of them as Riku hit the breaks as it crashed into the orb. As the groaned, the orb opened up as tried to grab Kairi. She struggled to get free as Riku tried to help her, "SORA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, KAIRI NEEDS YOU NOW!"

Sora flew as he held on to his lightsaber. He cut the the tentecles before they fix themself and knocked Sora and Riku aside as it took Kairi. It flew off as Sora and Riku exclaimed, "KAIRI!" Sora stated, "We gotta go after her!"

"Uh... Sora..." Riku told him as orbs then surrounded them both, "We've got more troubles here at the moment!" One of them opened up and tried to grab Sora when Riku exclaimed, "LOOk OUT!" He pushed Sora out of the way and rasied his hand as a blue blast of fire came out blasted the orb. Riku stared at his hand, "What the..."

The a flash of light and a Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand, "What's happening to me?!" Sora's eyes widened at this new discovery but shook it off, "I'll explain later, right now we need to deal with these things!"

"Right!" Riku nodded as Sora summoned his own Keyblade and they got back to back ready to fight the metal balls...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabertooth slashed at Wolverine with his claws but Wolverine dodged and tackled him to the ground. Sabertooth kicked Wolverine off of him as they both got back up. Wolverine groweled as he popped out his claws, "Tell me where Magneto took Xavier and maybe I'll go easy on you. Maybe."

"Hey, he and Magento's kid had it easy. A free pass to sanctuary while the rest of us gotta fight to get in which actually suits me just fine." Sabertooth replied as he charged in to continue the fight..."

* * *

Just then two Orbs returned to Astroid M as Magento stated, "The gathering is almost complete. Just Sora, Wolverine, and Sabretooth to go." He then turned to the professor, "A storm is coming for mutantkind, Charles. And our resolve must be ironclad. Side with me, not against me."

"Your invitation begs the question: What happens to those who won't come willingly?" Charles asked. Magento replied, "If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force-fed." Magento the gestured to the pods ahead as Charles's eyes widened to see Rogue, Jean, and Storm asleep in pods. Charles eyes closed, "Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them. Just like how you abducted the Princesses."

"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every unbeliever there is a new convert." He gestured ahead as both Scott and Alex entered the room wearing dark clothes. Charles's eyes widened, "Scott, no!"

* * *

Meanwhile both Sora and Riku were starting to get overwhelmed as they both fell to the ground. They looked up as the orbs tried to take them in when a huge laser came in blasting the orb to bits. Before the other ones could make move more lasers fire and destroyed them all. Sora and Riku turned to their savior, they saw a military man with a metal arm, a huge gun, and glowing eye walking up to them as he put his weapon away, "Good... I made it in time, old friend."

"Is he with you?" Riku asked. Sora turned to him, "I thought he was with you?" They then turned to the man as Sora asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Nathan Summers but everyone calls me Cable. The future is at stake but together I know we can save it!" He replied as he got confused looks from Sora and Riku...

* * *

_**Who the heck is that? He's a man out of time! Who the heck is that? He likes to fight crime! Who the heck is that? He hangs out with Pool. Who the heck is that? But he ain't a fool! He's frikin Cable!** _ **Sorry, had to be done! Yes, that's right! We've got Cable in here ladies and gentlemen! And that's not the only thing, affording a school like this cost allot of money, Riku's a Keyblade wielder, Kairi's been kidnapped and it looks like Scott and Alex went to the other side. How could things get any worse for our heroes?! Thankfully, Cables here to help. Sora must gather both friends from the X-Men and foe from the Brotherhood to stop Magneto and that's not all who's joining them, Dazzler, Obi-Wan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Guardians of the Galaxy are in to but will it be enough with Sora's additional summons? Find out in part 2.** **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Be sure leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well! See you next time!**

* * *


	20. Chapter 18 The Cauldron Part 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men Evolution.** **They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Alright, he's part two of the season finale! :D And this ones way longer than the first part.**

**Well, with that out of the way, let's start the final chapter of the season!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Cauldron Part 2

Previously on X-Men Evolution...

_"No, it wasn't over. I could've still won. It should've been me! Me!"_

_"His name is Alex Masters once known as Alex Summers, Scott's brother."_

_"Brother? I thought Scott was the only one who survived that plane crash."_

_"Yeah Juggernaut did quite allot of damage here and well... no we could barely afford this... it's not going to be long before even you run out of money to keep us open."_

_"I am Magneto. And I have come to offer you sanctuary."_

_"I couldn't believe it. I got these powers growing inside of me. Man, I was freaked out until Magneto clued me in. He's great, Scott. He knows so much. He wants to meet with us. That's all. I'm going. I mean, how could I not? But you gotta come too, okay? That thing there, it'll take us to Magneto? Yeah, come on. It's kind of scary, you know? But exciting. Please?"_

_"This just doesn't smell right, Alex. But I'll go just to keep an eye on you and to find Professor X."_

_"Riku take us back to the mansion!"_

_"Road safety laws, prepare to get ignored!"_

_"Your X-Men face a trial by fire as do my own recruits. Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall lose, one shall win. Only those who emerge victorious shall take their place here on Asteroid M. Once gathered here, this place of solitude they can then fully realize their mutant abilities safe from those who might mistreat them."_

_"Relax, Rogue. It's over."_

_"And here comes your reward."_

_"Sora can fly?"_

_"KAIRI!"_

_"The gathering is almost complete. Just Sora, Wolverine, and Sabretooth to go."_

_"Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them. Just like how you abducted the Princesses."_

_"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every unbeliever there is a new convert."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"The name's Nathan Summers but everyone calls me Cable. The future is at stake but together I know we can save it!"_

* * *

Sora and Riku continued to stare at the man named Cable. He walked up to them as he crushed a remaining piece of an orb with his foot, he offered them a hand up as he explained, "We don't have much time... we need to gather the others if we're going to stop Vanitas and Magento."

Sora nodded as he took his hand and Cable helped him up as he did the same with Riku. Sora puzzled at Cable's real name, "You said your name was Nathan Summers. Are you related to Scott in anyway?" Cable nodded, "I am. To put it short, I'm Scott's son..."

"Time out!" Sora and Cable turned to Riku as he said, "Look allot things have happened today that I didn't think exsit until now but you... your old enough to be Scott's father or maybe even grandfather."

"Oh, I get it! Your from the futrue!" Sora realized as Cable nodded. Sora asked, "Tell me, am I married to Kairi with three kids and another on the way?" Cable signed, "I forgot how young you were... even after you warned me." Cable told him, "I can't confirm or deny it but right now we've got much bigger things to talk about."

"Does this involve Kairi and the other Princesses getting kidnapped?" Sora asked confusing Riku even more, "Princesses?" Cable nodded, "Actually it is and not only that Magento's kidnapped Jean, Rogue, Storm, and Charles Xavier as well. He's even currently trying to corrupt my father and Uncle Alex to his side and things will only get worse from there."

"This is not good..." Riku stated as he looked up to Cable, "Who exactly is Magento?" Sora replied, "My foster father. He's not a good man."

"Great..." Riku signed before turning to Sora, "Just give the basics." Sora nodded, "Right, my friends and Cable are mutants. People born with powers. My professor believes that humans and mutants can live together as friends while Magento thinks humans and mutants will go to war against each other..."

"Let me guess, you and your friends fight on the Professor behalf while Pietro's gang fight's on Magento's behalf." Riku assumed. Sora nodded, as Riku asked, "So, what are we, if not mutants."

"We're Keybladers. We fight to keep the peace on all the worlds." Sora explained. Riku replied, "So, other worlds do exist! I knew it!"

"Yeah, and my birth parents we're from one too. My fathers a Jedi Knight, who was also a peace keeper, and I'm also training to become like him as well." Sora explained. Riku smirked, "Cool...but what does Kairi have anything to do with any of this? She's not a mutant,a Keyblade wielder, or a Jedi."

"I can explain things from here." Cable spoke up as they turned to him, "but first we need to gather the others and anyone we can get a hold of."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toad was sitting on a rock eating flies with his tongue as he talked to himself, "I don't get it. I'm strong. I'm agile. I got this killer tongue. How could I be left behind twice?" Before he could eat another fly, somebody had caught his tongue and began to pull on it. He saw it was Nightcrawler and along side him were Spyke and Shadowcat and they were less than happy. Kurt demanded, "All right, spill it, Toad. What just happened? Where'd the others go?"

"Okay, okay!" Toad raised his arms in surrender as Kurt finally let go of his tongue letting fall to the ground. Toad got back up to recover, "Yeah. I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothing no more. That's for sure."

"Magento as in Sora and Peitro's father?" Kitty asked. Toad nodded as he hopped closer to them, "That's right. Him. He's one major mega-mutant. He's screening out the best from the worst. And we lost. Guess what that makes us? Losers." He raised his hand to make an L shape on his forehead. Kurt grabbed him and demanded, "What happens to the winners?"

"There taking to his base." Everyone turned to see Sora, Riku, and Cable behind them. Toad wondered, "Hey, wait, you were suppose to be a free bee, how come you're here?" Kurt let go of Toad and quickly changed in his human disguise, "Hey, Riku... what brings you here?"

"So, you're blue...literary...huh?" Riku observed. Sora signed, "It's okay, Kurt. He's a Keyblade wielder now." The three other X-Men were shock by this as Kurt went back to normal. Kitty wondered, "Where's Kairi?"

"Magento took her as well. I would have been taken to if it hadn't been for Cable." Sora explained as he gestured to the new comer. Cable nodded, "Kitty, Evan, Kurt. Good to see you all. Toad on the other hand..." Evan wondered, "So, how do you know us?"

Sora was about to explain when Cable cut him off, "I'm an X-Men... and technically I haven't been born yet. I've come from..." Kurt beamed, "The future?! That is so cool?!"

"Will there be an uprising of the machines in the future?" Evan wondered. Cable signed, "Again didn't image you all this young... look, I've come from the future to prevent dark future to come and we need all the hands we can get to stop it... even you Toad."

"Cool." Toad admitted. Sora told the others, "When need to return to the mansion and regroup, from there Cable will explain what Magento is up to and how we can stop it."

"Alright, let's seen if we can't get the X-Van moving again." Evan nodded as Cable started pushing buttons on his arm, "No need. I'll get us there. We'll need all the time we can afford. This might feel a bit weird." Kitty raised an eyebrow, "What..." The this all vanished in a blink of an eye...

* * *

Back on Asteroid M, the professor was shock to see one of his first students and his brother there, "Scott, I don't understand." Scott reassured the professor, "Professor, wait. We're just here to listen. That's all."

"What about them? Are they here to listen as well?" The professor gestured to his friends in the pods. Scott was shocked by this and glared at Magneto, "Hey! What is this?! Simply a precaution, Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do. Not yet."

"Let them out. Now!" Scott demanded. Magneto told him, "I will. We just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me. They are perfectly safe." The professor then spoke telepathically to Scott, _"Are they safe, Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man well. His motives cannot be trusted. Remember, Sora ran away from him for a reason. He's bitter..."_

Magneto saw this and used his powers to force a professor to the pod as a last effort the professor reach out to Wolverine who was continuing his fight with Sabertooth, _"Logan! Logan, lose the battle. Magneto is..._ "

He then lost conciseness as the gas put him out. Scott eyes widened as he reached for his glasses to save him, "No!"

"Do that and he'll not survive." Magneto warned him as he stood in the way. His eyes narrowed at Magneto, "Yeah? Well, odds aren't that great for you, either." Alex then spoke up as he got between the two, "Hey, hey, hey, Scott. Come on, man. This is no good. They're having a little time-out, so what? Look, I don't get it either. But no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful. And all I know is, is he just wants to help. And I need his help. So come on. Holster that thing, would you?"

"I don't like it." Scott told him as he stood down. Magneto then spoke up as he removed his helmet, "But your brother is right, Scott. I'm not your enemy. Nor am I Charles'. Very soon you will see the truth."

* * *

Wolverine was sent flying back as he recalled the professor last words, "Lose the battle? I don't get it, Charles." But he trusted him, and he knew he had as good reason so he charge in carelessly as he left him self open to attack. Sabertooth charged in to tackle him to the ground as the both tumble down hill. Once they stop Wolverine kick Sabertooth threw a tree. As the two recovered, Wolverine told him, "I know about Magneto."

"Then you know I'm the one who belongs at his side, not you." Sabertooth told him. That's when Wolverine understood why Charles wanted him to lose. He swallowed his pride and put away his claws, "You're right. Not me." Sabertooth then proceed to punch him off a cliff. Sabertooth looked below and he believed he had defeated Wolverine. He laughed with victory as a metal ball came for him. Wolverine stopped playing dead to see Sabertooth fly off but not before Ben arrived and threw a device on the pall as it flew off. Ben looked down, "Are you alright, Logan?"

"I'll live, old man. You gotta a ride back to the institute. Magento's making his move." Logan replied as he climbed back up with his claws. Ben nodded, "Agreed, I have a plane we can use. " As Wolverine got back to his level, he nodded. They both ran to the plane...

* * *

Meanwhile, Cable had returned Sora, Riku, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, and Toad back to the institute. Kitty stated, "Oh, I don't feel so good." Cable apologized, "Sorry... that might take some time to get used to." Sora pointed out as his friends recovered, "Guys, we might have some other problems at the moment." Everyone turned shock to see the damaged institute. "Whoa. What happened here?" Kurt wondered as they returned to their home. Kitty was shocked, "Oh, my gosh." Evan stated, "This place is trashed."

"Oh, man. You guys live like slobs." Toad stated. Riku stated, "Unlikely, if what you say is true, then there was a fight here." He then looked to the fight hole in the roof, "Looks like there was a winner too."

"Storm? Storm? Hey, are you in here? Storm? Storm?" Kitty called out when Mystique landed in front of them. Mystique told them, "She's out. Can I take a message?" Toad chuckled, "Hey, if you're still here, then that means you're a loser too."

"Don't ever call me that!" She threatened Toad making him stop. Kurt's eyes narrowed, "What are you here for, Mother?"

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me. Especially not Magneto after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone." Mystique told them. Sora told her, "You won't be alone. If Magneto's got our friends, then we're going after him."

"Good. But I know the man, so I'm calling the shots." Mystique told him. Sora's eyes narrowed, "Listen to me... I agree we need to work together but the last thing were going to do is listen to you. You're half the reason this happened in the first place, so you're going to do what I say or you're going to need to get your own ride."

Mystique was shocked by this as well as the others. Sora turned to the others, "Alright... Magento's is probably going to be the biggest challenge we've had so far so we need all hands on deck."

"Well, said spikey." Everyone turned to see Wolverine returned along with Ben. Sora smiled, "Glad you two could make it." Sora turned to Kitty, "Kitty, we're going to need the Guardians help too." Kitty beamed, "I'll get Peter!" She ran off as Toad wondered, "Who?"

"Alright, I need to make a quick call. Hope she's available..." Sora said as he walked off...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Dazzler she was currently on break. She enjoyed the time to herself as she just lied on her bed to relax... when her cell phone starting ring "A Whole New World." She groaned as she picked it up, "This better not be my manager, you know I'm on vacation!"

"Um, Ali? It's Sora." Said a old friend. Her attitude change as she smiled, "Oh, Sora! Hey, it's actually great to hear from you! How's Kairi?" Sora replied, "That's the thing... she's been kidnapped by my foster father and the Brotherhood and they kidnapped my some of my other friends as well."

"Oh no!" She gasped in shock. Sora asked, "Listen, I know you're on vacation and that you didn't want to be an X-Man but..." She quickly responded, "No need to ask. I'm in. I get there as soon as I can." Sora replied, "Cable should get you here to pick you up when ready. He's the big guy with the metal arm." Ali looked outside as saw him, she then told Sora, "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Cable and Dazzler had returned as she nearly fell to the ground, "Man, that feels weird." Sora helped her help, "All things considering, it's good to see you again." She nodded, "You too." Kitty then ran up to shake her hand, "Oh my gosh! Dazzler, I'm such a big fan!"

"You must be Kitty, it's nice to meet you." She smiled as Toad hopped to her, "Hey, I'm a big fan too!" Her eyes narrowed, "What's HE doing here?" Sora signed, "Toad's been abounded by his team and now he's joining us temporally alliance with him and Mystique." She nodded, as a spaceship landed. Peter and the rest of the Guardians walked out as Star Lord stated, "We came as soon as we heard. Not the way I thought I'd come to Earth again though!"

Kitty greeted him with a hug as Toad turned to them, "She's gotta alien, boy friend?" Evan stated, "It's complicated." Gamora stated, "We would arrive here sooner but we need to do a pick up." Mickey and a live size duck and dog walked out, Sora smiled, "Mickey!"

"Hey, Sora! These are my best friends Donald and Goofy! We heard you could use some help so we came here as soon as we heard!" Mickey smiled. Kurt smiled, "The more the merrier."

"Is that everyone?" Mystique asked. Sora shook his head, "Almost." He then pulled out all of his summons from his pocket, Logan asked, "Ya, think you can handle all those summons at once?"

"Only one way to find out." He raised them all, "HERCULES! TARZAN! SIMBA! GENIE! MUSHU! TOBY! BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! TINKERBELL!" And with that the all his summons came to him. Herc wondered, "What's going on Sora?"

"Something happen?" Mushu asked. Toby ran up to great Sora and licked him as he laughed as Mystique wondered, "Hey ,is that giant dog the reason my car was covered in..." Simba roared as he glared at her, "And what is she doing here?!"

"Are you an agent of Zurg?" Buzz accused. Sora told them, "Long story short, our friends have been captured and we need your help to save them." Genie appeared in a military uniform as Tinkerbell saluted him, "Yes, sir! Operation M is a go!" Dazzler laughed, "It's good to see you too, Genie. We can use all the help we can get!"

Tarzan was confused as Evan stated, "Uh, guys? I don't think Tarzan speaks English." Groot walked up, "I am Groot." Genie beamed as he pulled up a remote control, "I can help with that!" He then pressed a button that changed the language from gorilla, to dog, to Spanish, to English. Gamora asked, "Can you understand us now?"

"I can. What happened?" Tarzan asked. Simba explained, "Sora's friends have been kidnapped and he needs our help." Tarzan nodded, "How can I help?"

"Alright, Cable. Let's here the story." Sora said as everyone turned to Cable, "As you all know over 15 years ago, Sora was born. And for his own safety Obi-Wan gave him to Magneto to hide him from the Empire... what you don't know he also gave something to Magneto who told him to give it to Sora when he was old enough."

"What did you give him?" Mystique wondered. Ben replied, "A Jedi Holocron... they were were information-storage datacron devices used by the Jedi Order that contained ancient lessons or valuable information in holographic form. It was supposed to be given to Sora once he discovered his connection to the Force."

"And Magneto still has it." Mystique assumed. Hercules was shocked, "All that information..." Cable continued, "The good news is that it could only be activated and used through the power of the Force. However, that's were that bad news comes in, he managed to cheat it through the power of magnetism while he wasn't able to get everything off the device, he was able to get information of a device long forgotten. The genetic enhancer powered by the gems of Cyttorak."

Ben's eyes widened in horror, "No..." Wolverine wondered, "Okay, old man, what can that thing do..." Ben replied, "Long ago during the great Sith war, the Sith Lords had constructed a device that enhanced them to their full potential and became even stronger in the Force but there was a cost, it stripped them from who they were all their emotions."

"Good Lord! And Magneto..." Kurt gasped. Cable nodded, "That's right... Magento's recreated that device to effect mutants." Kitty replied, "What I don't get is why does Magento need the Princesses."

"Vanitas told use they were need to summon Kingdom Hearts." Mystique explained. Gamora's and Mickey's eyes widened, "No..."

"Do you what this Kingdom of Hearts is?" Drax asked Gamora. She nodded replied, "It's not an actual kingdom of hearts. Kingdom Hearts is said to be the heart of all worlds and men. There are rumors that it was so powerful, it had the power to create or destroy worlds. My father, Thanos, wanted that power, so he tired to use the infinty stones to summon it but it was of no use..."

"How come?" Simba asked. As Mickey explained, "Because only the Seven Princess of Heart could use could summon it and it can only be control by it's counter-part. The _X_ -Blade."

"Doesn't Sora already have one of those?" Evan asked. Mickey shook his head, "Not Keyblade... _X_ -Blade. The original and ultimate Keyblade. It coexists with the true Kingdom Hearts itself, a perfect union of all hearts and worlds, and is the only thing that can summon it's door. The other Keyblades were man made copies of it."

"So why can't just Thanos could summon the weapon?" Rocket asked. Gamora replied, "Two guesses what created the infinity stones." Star-Lord simply stated, "Dang..."

"Yes, it was so powerful a Keyblade War started a fighting over it's power. As a result the _X_ -blade splintered into twenty pieces: seven fragments of pure light, which eventually become the seven princesses' hearts, and thirteen shards of darkness. It is unknown what became of the thirteen shards of darkness."

"So, that's why Magento needs the princesses." Kitty realized. Dazzler wondered, "But how is he going to get the thirteen shards of darkness, if no one knows where they are?"

"He doesn't have too, he only needs Sora." Cable answered. Sora asked, "Why me?" Cable turned to Mickey, "Because that's where Ven's heart has been residing." Mickey was shocked by this as were Donald and Goofy even Tinkerbell. Wolverine wondered, "Who's Ven?"

"Ventus was a good friend. Years ago Ven's heart had been extracting the darkness within and resulting in an orb of dark energy forming into a young boy in a mask who is then given the name..." Mickey started as Sora's eyes widened, "Vanitas..."

"That's right!" Mickey nodded, "His former master planned to use Ven and Vantias to clash together to reforge the weapon and it nearly worked to but Ven's will was stronger and he managed to sacrifice himself to make sure the weapon was destroyed but a the cost of losing his heart."

"Which found it's way to Sora! With Vanitas along with him!" Kitty realized. Mystique and Toad were shocked as Toad asked "Wait, helmet boy is Sora?" Kurt turned to Sora, "That explains how Vanitas got into your heart, you just wanted to help Ven but unintentionally allow Vanitas in as well."

"So, all Magneto's gotta do is hook Sora up in the genetic enhancer and boom Sora's got the X-Blade and he be under Magento's control." Toad understood. Sora realized, "And I knew because Ventus knew... that's why I ran! He knew all along what Magento was up to and warned me."

"Exactly but I'm afraid there's even worse news." Cable replied. Mystique asked, "What could be possibly worse than that!"

"Vanitas is part of Sora... so if Magneto strips Sora of his emotions..." Kitty eyes widened as Sora finished, "Vanitas takes over... probably for good." Cable then replies, "Yes, and if Kingdom Hearts gets open there's a huge chance it could end all life in the universe." Everyone gasped in shock, "Which is why we need to rescue the others and destroy the genetic enhancer before that happens."

"Could you show the schematics of the base?" Sora asked. After Cable pressed a few buttons and image of Asteroid M appears through his arm as he points to a certain area of the asteroid, "That's were your friends, the princesses, and the genetic enhancer should be..."

"There's no we'll get in with out Magneto noticing us coming, he'll crush us all before we get in ranch..." Mystique pointed out. Sora smiled, "Not if he thinks I came alone for answers and rescue." Herc asked, "You gotta plan?"

"And it might even been a good one. I fly in tell him I came alone, he'll let me inside while Tink and those inside the jet with me will sneak in and disable the security. The the Guardians fly in quietly with a bomb to destroy the genetic enhancer." Rocket nodded, '"I should be able to whip something up, I can even put a magnetic shield to prevent him from controlling it and whatever I attach to."

"While we all distract Magento and the Brotherhood. Rocket will sneak in and place the bomb right at the gem that powers the machine with a remote count down so we have enough time to rescue everyone. Then once the base is destroyed we'll have the professor and Jean use their powers to whip out Vantias for good." Sora smiled. Mystique replied, "That plan is crazy... just crazy enough to work. There's just one flaw in you're plan... Magento will crush anything that get close to make contact..."

"That's not entirly true... Mr. Logan. I think today's the day we try out the XM-Velocity." Sora stated as Logan smirked, "X-Men, let's go! We'll go with Sora and the fairy. Ben and Cable can tag along too." Mystique walked up with her arms crossed as Logan stated, "All right, fine! But I expect to be consulted. The rest of you will go with the Guardians. The dog will have to swim."

"There's just one thing we need for this plan to work!" Everyone turned to Rocket as he pointed to Cable, "That guy's arm!" Cable, Peter, and Sora exclaimed, "NO, HE DOESN'T NEED THE ARM!" Rocket laughed, "No, seriously I need it."

"It wasn't even funny the first time you asked me." Cable muttered as he told everyone, "Alright, to the ships!"

Everyone nodded as they went to their ships. Before they split up though, Gamora stopped Mystique, "Sora and Kitty warned us about you, if you betray us... I'll kill you." Mystique smirked, "You'll have to get in a line then." They two then split up to their assigned ships. Wolverine opened the hanger door to reveal the new vehicle as he stated, "Welcome to the first test flight of the XM-Velocity." With that they took off with the Guardians and Toby behind them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott stood outside as he remebered the last time he saw his family. He remember the lighting striking the plane and they only had two parachutes. His parents gave them to him and his brother with hope that they would live with a finally goodbye, they boys jump up out of the plane as they held hands as they fell they each pulled the chut right as the plane exploded. However Scott's shut caught on fire as his brother snapped him out of the flashback, "Scott. Are you okay?"

"I'm just... I don't know, remembering. Yeah. Still wakes me up at night. I hit the ground pretty hard. I spent a month in a coma. The hospital said I was the only one who made it. I wanted to be there for you, Alex. Really, I did. I'm sorry." Scott replied. Alex reassured him, "Hey, don't sweat it, you know? I got along all right. My foster parents are pretty nice."

He rubbed his hands as Scott asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Man, my joints are on fire. I've been to a bunch of doctors, but nobody could tell me what it was. Until today when I met Magneto. Now I know what I am." Alex explained. Scott asked, "How has he promised to help you, Alex?"

"Not just Alex, Scott." They turned to see Magento walking up to them as he continued, "You as well. Everyone. Together we shall embark upon a wondrous renaissance. I invite you to be a part of it. I built it right into the asteroid." He then walked them to the machine with the other winners as he smiled, "Behold the next step in mutant evolution."

"What is it?" Scott asked. Magento answered as he pulled out a gem, "A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak. Well, they do exist. Once believed to possess mystical properties, these actually emit a very distinctive radiation." Alex cut him off as he began to glare at Magneto, "Hey, wait a minute! You mean you're gonna nuke us?"

"I'm going to evolve you to finish your growth." He corrected them as he explained, "No more pain, Alex. And no more hiding behind that visor, Scott. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

"What about them? I want them released." Scott gestured to his friends as Magneto replied, "They will be, but only after you've gone through the transformation. I want them to see what I'm offering. And it is an offer, Scott. I won't force you to go through it."

"We're supposed to just trust this thing works? You go through it, then." Scott told him. Magneto told him, "I have. I'm fully advanced. Plus..." He pulled out the strange device, "Plus the history of the Jedi order has says so as well." Scott's eyes widened at that, "Jedi? Wait, that's suppose to be for Sora, isn't it?"

"And it's his once he joins us which is odd since he should have been here by now..." Magneto admitted but then continued, "But why don't I provide you with a real firsthand demonstration. Sabretooth." Sabertooth nodded as he stepped into the machine as it closed it began to power as Magneto explained, "In a few moments, he'll emerge reborn."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the XM-Velocity flew towards the base as Sora flew it. Sora smiled, "Oh, yeah! This thing cooks." Everyone but Ben, Mystique, Cable, and Wolverine clun on to their seats. Toad complained, "You hear that metal straining? We're breaking up. I know it."

"Couldn't be. This crate's built without an ounce of metal." Sora smirked. Toad's eyes widened, "None? That means we're flying in what, cheap plastic? I need an airsick bag. I like it better when you only fly the Blackbird."

"I've got something huge on scanners. Asteroid M. 463 miles and closing. The beacon I placed on Sabertooth's ball is getting stronger." Ben stated. Sora turned to everyone, "Get ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabertooth stepped out of the machine looking stronger than ever. The roared loader then he ever did. Scott and Alex stared in shock as Magneto told them, "Boys, it's time to reach your full potential." Alex turned his brother, "What do you think, Scott? I want to, but not without you."

Scott gave it a moment before smiling and nodding. As the two began to walk to the machine Magneto smirked as he turned to the captive X-Men, "And now for an appreciative audience." He used his powers to turned down the devices so they could wake up. Jean gasped as she saw what was happening, "Scott! No, don't!"

 _"Scott, I know what Magneto is doing. This thing will alter your mind._ _Get out of there, please._ The professor told Scott telepathically his eyes widened as he tried to run out but the door closed as Magneto smirked, "Too late, Charles. He's mine now."

"We have to get out of here." Scott told Alex but the machine fired up and activated the machine. After a few minutes of waiting, the door reopened as Magneto told them, "Come. The worlds awaits you." The Summers brothers stepped out taller, stronger and each with white hair. Alex looked to his hands, "The pain's gone."

"And you shall be called Havok." Magneto told him before turning to Scott, "Go on, Scott. Show us the color of your eyes." He removed his glasses tosses them aside as he opened them revealing brown eyes as Magneto smiled, "Another benefit to your enhancement: Your minds, they're purged of useless emotion. You should have a clearer perspective of our dominant roles here on Earth and beyond..."

"What are you talking about Eric?" Charles demanded. But before he could respond, Pietro reported, "Aircraft!" Magneto looked to the scanners as a single aircraft appeared, he raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Really? Let's see who it is." Ge reach out to pull it down but to his shock, he couldn't move it, which means, "No metal!"

He looked to Charles as he smirked. he turned to Scott and Alex, "Boys, defend us." Before they could, Sora spoke through a microphone, "Father!" Magneto's widened as did Scott's, Magneto told them, "Wait..." He walked outside and looked to the vehicle, 'Sora? You escaped my orbs and then flew all the way here?" He then chuckled, "Impressive, even now you continue to impress me, son!" Pietro grumbled at that as Sora replied, "Listen, I know about the genetic enhancer and I also know you kidnapped my friends which one of them is my girlfriend and I also have many questions so, I've come to make you a deal. If you give me your word that you or those loyal to you not to harm my friends, I'll surrender..."

"Are you alone?" He asked. Sora lied, "Yes. No one knows I'm here." Magneto smiled, "You must have allot of questions... Come and I'll take you up on your offer."

"What is Sora doing?" Rogue asked. Jean replied, "I know Sora, he's not as brainless as people believe him to be." Sora then proceed the land the XM-Velocity once he step out of the vehicle. Magneto told Sabertooth, "See if he really is alone." He nodded as he walked up as Sora looked up, "Hey, Sabertooth. Did you get taller?"

He growled at him as he looked inside the vehicle, he could see or smell anybody. Cable had his eyes closed as the others waited, Sabertooth looked back, "He's alone." Magneto smiled, "Welcome home, Sora. I know you can't give me your Keyblade but your lightsaber..." Held up his hand, Sora pulled out his birth father's weapon. He then passed Magneto the lightsaber as Magneto caught the weapon. He observed it as he told him, "Come, I'll take you to your friends." Sora followed his foster father indoors as he looked to Tink, and nodded. Tinkerbell flew off looking for what the security system.

Sora walked inside as Magneto gestured to where his friends were Sora turned to the professor Storm, Rogue, and Jean, "Are you alright?" Storm reassured Sora, "We're fine! Get out while you still can?"

Sora turned to Magneto, "This isn't all my friends and I have reason to believe Scott and his brother are here as well." Magneto smirked as Scott and Alex step forward, "They're right here..." Sora's eyes widened, "Scott? You're..."

"Better than before." Magneto finished, "Both these young men, Sabertooth, and myself have been have each evolved to our full potential and you can be too." Sora told him, "And what about Kairi..." Magneto signed, "Ah, yes, your princess, I almost forgotten." He raised his hand a seven pods like the ones the others were in rose from the ground as Sora saw Jasmine, and what he assumed were Anya, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, and of course... "Kairi!" Sora ran to the pod as she slept. Magneto reassured him, "She's just resting. I haven't harmed in anyway."

Sora placed his hand on her pod as foster father stated, "I believe you had questions. You may ask whenever your ready." Sora turned to Magneto, "When you took me in... Ben told you where I came from... what I am..." Magneto nodded, "He did, Sora Skywalker. Son of the legendary Anakin Skywalker, a well known Jedi Knight..."

"Why take me in? I'm not a mutant." Sora replied. Magneto nodded, "I know...but the Jedi started out much like mutants have... these Jedi were selfless and kind to others... so to learn of them only to be almost wiped out... I couldn't let the last of you die with them and the additional Keyblade... a very rare power itself. I don't know how it came out to being only a few left but the answer has always been the same... man..."

"You don't know that..." Sora started when Magneto continued, "Sora, Man kind has always feared what it hasn't understand... surely from your experiences to other worlds has taught you that." Sora nodded, "Yes, but if shown who they really are on the inside... they can accept and see them for who they are."

"You beginning to sound like Charles..." Magneto stated as the professor smiled. Sora asked, "Was that it though? Just pity?" Magneto nodded, "At first... I trust you met Rogue's guardian, Destiny?" Sora nodded as Magneto explained, "As you know, she has the power to see the future and a dark one is coming and in that dark time the mutants must band together to survive and she told me who would lead them."

"Who?" Sora asked. Magneto smirked, "You."

"Me?" Sora asked in shock as Tink found the security she full to the plug and pulled it out. She then flew to the other free X-Men and gave them the Thumbs up. Kitty then shined a light to single the others. Peter looked out, "There's the single... is that bomb ready?" Rocket nodded, "All set!"

"The what are we waiting for?" Riku asked. The Milno flew in as Toby quietly follow as Magneto explained to Sora, "That's right... you the only survivor of the Jedi and Keyblade wielder destened to bring them back. You shall lead us against the humans, the Empire, the Sith and take the worlds for mutant kind everywhere!"

"How? Why me? Why not you're actual son, Peitro?" Sora asked. Quicksilver nodded, "For once I agree with him! Why him and not me I'm you're only true son!" Magento told him, "You are my son Peitro but Sora's the only one who can save us. It's his destiny. As for the how? With the power of Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas told me of a weapon, one which you alone can create, the all powerful _X_ -Blade."

"With it you can summon it's power and lead us through these dark times. And the genetic enhancer will evolve enough to create the weapon and let the light of Kingdom Hearts guide empower us to rid of the humans and evils of this world and you my boy will rule the worlds as it's king!" Magento smiled. Sora frowned, "Father... I don't know how you ended up this way... weather it's just some big thing about me wrapped around your head or that something tragic happened to you as well... and I know I'm not the brightest boy at school... but I do know this from what I learned and experience... that those kinds of things and ideas might start off as good intentions or what you believe is right can lead you astray and let darkness corpet your heart... I had friends who help me stay in the right direction... and I've seen while mankind can do with fear... I also see the good and how all the worlds are different. We're all different so that means humans and mutants CAN live together in peace."

"Well said Sora, well said." The professor smiled as Sora continued, "What you're doing is wrong, you're stealing good people of their free will. That X-Blade was destroyed for a reason as well as the door to Kingdom Hearts remain shut."

"Sora if you won't do it for me then do it for your friends." Magento told him. Sora smirked, "Which ones, the ones who you kidnapped or trick to your side or the ones ready to ambush you from behind."

"Wha..." Magento looked behind him only to be punched to the ground by Drax as he laughed, "And that's what they call a trick!"

Magento looked up as the Brotherhood eyes narrowed as the Guardians of the Galaxy, the "loser" X-Men, most of Sora's summons, Cable, Dazzler, Riku, Toad and Mystique. The shapeshifter smirked, "Knock-knock."

"Mystique, you never could take no for an answer. How did you manage to con my son to turn against me?" He asked. She shook her head, "Actually, this was all his idea." Sora smirked, "Don't ever mess with my friends."

"You mean this was all a ruse to get inside here? Done by my own son?" Magento asked before getting back up, "Impressive, you have turned common firend and foe against me... You have no idea that you follow your own destiny."

"That's the thing Magento... We choose to lead our own destiny not the one you believe is set and stone. Now stand down... Or things won't end well for you." Cable told the master of magnetism. Magento signed, "Can't you all see I'm doing this for you..."

"I did until you cast me aside." Mystique replied as she charged in to attack only to be blasted by Havok and Cyclops. The fight commenced as Riku ran to the captive X-Men. Rogue asked, "Riku? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, Kairi and the others." Riku stated as he summoned his Keyblade. She asked, "Since when could wield the Keyblade?" Riku replied, "Since this whole thing started." Riku then tapped the Pod with the Keyblade as it opened as did the professor's, Storm's, and Jean's. Rogue stepped out, "Thanks, now for some payback!" Rogue and Riku charged as the Unversed appeared. As the battle raged on Rocket looked for a way to the genetic alter. He saw the only way to get there at best was through a vent and the only one that could fit that was available was Groot. He signed, "I know I'm gonna regret this."

He sat down to Groot as he opened the vent as he told Groot, "Listen carefully, place this on the gem the powers the machine. To use this, first you flick this switch, then this switch. That activates it. Then you push this button... which will give you fifteen minutes to get out of there." He points to the point before telling him about the other button, "Now, whatever you do... don't push this button... because that will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead. Now, repeat back what I just said."

"I am Groot." Groot replied as Rocket nodded, "Uh-huh."

"I am Groot." Groot continued as Rocket nodded, "That's right."

"I am Groot." Groot said as he pointed to the wrong button. Rocket exclaimed, "NO! No, that's the button that will kill everyone! Try again."

"Hmm..." Groot thought, "I am Groot.

"Mmm-hmm." Rocket nodded as Groot continued, "I am Groot."

"Uh-huh." Rocket nodded until Groot pointed to the wrong button again, "I am Groot."

"NO! That's exactly what you just said! How is that even possible? Which button is the button you're supposed to push? Point to it." Rocekt told him as Groot once again pointed to the same button, "NO!"

"Hey, you're making him nervous!" Star Lord told him as he paused mid fight with the Unversed as Rocket turned to him, "Shut up and get me some tape! Does anybody have any tape out there? I wanna put some tape over the death button."

"I don't have any tape. Let me check." Peter said as he flew off to the others. The could here him call out, "Yo, Professor... Ow! Do you have any tape?"

Moments of waiting later, "Gamora? Do you have any tape? Tape! Never mind. Ow!"

"Drax, do you have any tape?" He asked as Rocket coughed, he could here Peter say, "Yes, Scotch tape would work." Few seconds later, "Then why did you ask me if Scotch tape would work, if you don't have any?!"

Moments later, Peter flew back to them, "Nobody has any tape!" Rocket looked at him in disbelief, "Not a single person has tape?"

"Nope!" Peter replied. Rocket asked, "Did you ask Mystique?"

"Yes!" Peter answered. Rocket rasied an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"I asked Nightcrawler... and she was fighting next to him." Peter admited. Rocket exclaimed, "I knew you were lying!"

"You have an magnetic shield atomic bomb in your bag. If anybody's gonna have tape, it's you!" Peter argued. Rocket eyes narrowed as he didn't realize Groot already took the bomb, "That's exactly my point! I have to do everything! You are wasting a lot of time here!" He then turned back to see Groot runing into the pipes with the bomb, "I AM GROOOOOOOOT!"

"We're all gonna die." Rocket stated. Sora and Riku fought side by side aginst the Unversed destroying each and everyone that came their way. Sora asked, "So, how you handling all this."

"Dude, you should have told me about you super power school sooner! This is awesome!" Riku laughed. Sora warned him, "Well it does have it's down moments." Riku asked, "Like what?" Sabertooth roared as he came their way as Sora Replied, "Like that!"

Right as Sabertooth jumpped right at him Simba leaped in a tackled Sabertooth with his own roar. Sabertooth kicked Simba off of him only to be slashed at by Wolverine and blinded by Toad. Storm and Donald the summoned lightining on him. Sora told Riku, "I'm going to make my way for the princesses!"

"Go for it!" Riku nodded as Jean pushed away the Unversed, "We'll cover you!" Sora nodded, as he ran towards the princesses he ran to Kairi's pod just as Magento used his powers to increases the pods power. Soon from the clouds above a heart shape cloud came from above... This was Kingdom Hearts. Magento smirked at this, however, Sora was giving up yet as he still made his way to the pods when Cyclops and Havok stood in his way as their hands and eyes glow red. Sora stopped as he signed, "Scott! We've been friends for years, are you really going to blast me! And Alex, I may have just have met you know but from Scott told me you were a good man. I know neither of you want this, Magento's turned you both into something you're not but you can still fight it." Sora put away his Keyblade and told them, "I aways thought as you as my brother..."

With that both Scott and Alex's eyes widened as they stood down, Sora signed in relief as he was unaware the Sabertooth was coming at him from behind. Scott and Alex both fired as Sora eyes widened but stopped to realized they weren't aiming for him so he ducked blasted Sabertooth head on knocking him out of Asteroid M. on to the icy earth below. Sabertooth pulled himself out of the snow as he growled only to hear something else growled at him. He slowly turned as he saw Toby behind him. Memories came back to him as he realized...he was screwed. He laughed sheepishly, "N-nice doggy..."

Toby barked at him and Sabertooth meowed like a scared cat again as he ran for it as Toby chased after him. Sora turned back to the Summers as he gave them a thumbs up which they smirked in response as Scott told him, "Keep going! End this thing!" Sora nodded as he re-summoned his Keyblade as he charged it when something attack his mind, as Vantias laughed, "Guess who broke the lock."

"Woah! What's wrong with him?" Alex asked with concern. Scott's eyes widened as he realized what was going on called out, "PROFESSOR! SORA NEEDS HELP!" The professor who had stayed out of the fighting turned to were Scott was and eyes widened as he realized what happening, "Scott, Alex, keep him there! I'm on my way!" The professor rolled his way in the middle of the battle field as the heroes defended the Professor so he could reach Sora. Scott and Alex held on to Sora as he told him, "Don't worry! The professor coming! Just keep fighting a bit longer!"

"I'm trying...he's getting stronger!" Sora told him. Just then right as the professor could reach him he was pushed back by Magneto, "Don't interfere Charles!"

Magneto then proceed to send metal objects at Scott and Alex knocking him back as chains wrapped around Sora and pulled him into the genetic enhancer. Charles told Magneto, "Eric! You don't understand! Don't do this!"

"For once Magneto! Listen to him!" Scott pleaded. However Magneto wasn't listening as he told Sora, "Don't worry soon, Charles will no longer bother you." He closed the doors as the machine activated. Riku, Jean, and Cable all ran to the genetic enhancer to help him but only for Quicksilver to knock them all back. Pietro laughed until he realized Genie had dumped a bunch of marbles on the floor causing him to slip and fall to the ground. Genie turned to While E. Coyote as he held up a sign, "He should have thought of this sooner..."

However everyone stopped fighting as the doors reopened even the Unversed as they looked as Sora. A bit stronger than before with black hair as he held what they assumed was the _X_ -Blade. Magneto smiled, "My son, you full transformation is complete! Now, end this conflict and bring order the worlds Mutant kind shall rule!"

Looked down with his eyes shut as Magneto walked up to him, "What do you want to say?" As soon as Magneto touched his shoulder, Sora opened his yellow eyes and smirked evilly as he prepared to strike Magneto down much to his shock only to be save by Mickey who blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Mickey told everyone, "That's not Sora!"

"You're right. I am not Sora. His heart has become a part of mine now..." Vanitas spoke through Sora and his voice was combined with Sora's voice as his dark clothes appeared on Sora. Everyone gasped in horror including the brotherhood as he raised his _X_ -Blade, "This _X_ -Blade will open a door... one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"I-I don't understand..." Magneto explained. Charles told him, "We tired to warn you, Eric. When Sora saw what you were planing the first time, he was so scared he ran away but unintentionally releasing the dark part of his hearts... Vanitas. When you stripped him from all his emotions, you end up with only..."

"Vanitas... You lied to me! Why?!" Magento turned to Vantias. He laughed at response, "You are such an idiot! You we're so easily to manipulated into this first place all so I could regain the power that Ventus stole from me. Now the _X_ -Blade has be reforged!" Before Magento could do anything Unversed tackled him and the Brotherhood to the ground as Kitty gasped in realization, "The Unversed... Come from you?"

Vanitas nodded as he explained, "It happened when Ventus and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel... a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure Sora away from home and isolate you from your Professor. I needed to make him stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you or Sora defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against me, X-Men."

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense. Give Sora his heart back!" Jean exclaimed. Evan nodded, "Yeah, or were going to make you!" Scott ordered, "Take him down but don't hurt him too badly, Sora could be still in there!" Everyone nodded as they charged in...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sora's heart he slowly floated down to some stain glass floor were he saw an image of himself holing the Keyblade with images of Scott, Jean, Riku, and Kairi by him on one end and Vanitas holding his Keyblade on the other. Sora looked around until Vanitas floated down with an uncompleted _X_ -Blade, "Our union was not finished. The χ-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the _X_ -blade!" Sora shook his head as he turned to Vanitas and summoned his own Keyblade, "I gotta better idea... how about I destroy you both?!"

Vanitas just laughed at that, "You were just as much as an idiot Ventus was! The _X_ -Blade is made of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart along with Ventus's will vanish forever." Sora eyes narrowed, "I think he'd agree to do whatever it takes. Anything to save my friends!"

"Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas shook his head in amusement. Sora told him, "At least I have some! You may have the _X_ -blade but I have a greater weapon! My heart!" Vanitas laughed, "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience. And it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER AND I'M THEIRS!"

They then both went into their battle stances for what they thought was going to be their last fight...

* * *

Back in the real world Vanitas easily blocked the distance attacks of Alex, Cable, Scott, Star-Lord, Rocket, Buzz, and Evan. Gamora and Riku charged in to duel Sora back Gamora's sword was destroyed by the _X_ -Blade with ease knocking her back. Riku was able to clash his blade against Vanitas's but before going punched back. Drax grabbed onto Vanitas as he stated, "I do not wish to harm you, Sora! Please stand down!"

"Please..." Vantias smirked as he broke his hold of him as he blasted him away with darkness into Hercules and Tarzan knocking them both down. Rocket turned to Rogue, "Can't you absorb him until he's out?"

"I've tired that when he was still Sora... my powers don't work on him!" Rogue told Rocket. The raccoon turned to her, "Well, right now he ain't Sora! Try it already!"

Rogue nodded as Vanitas clashed blades with Wolverine with told him, "Kid, you might have a powerful weapon but I'm unbreakable! So, stay down!" Vanitas just stated, "Then I just need to swing harder!" He then punch Wolverine to the ceiling making him crash through several floors. Rogue just onto Vanitas and began to touch him with her uncovered glove, "Alright ugly! You're going down!"

Rogue then began to absorbing Vanitas who just laughed as his power began to overwhelm Rogue. She exclaimed, "It's too much! TOO MUCH!" Rogue then back awhile unable to control the darkness. Riku ran up to her, "Rogue..." He held on to her but instead of absorbing him, he absorbed her darkness into himself until the both fell unconscious as Riku now wore a similar outfit like Vanitas's. Vantias then swung his _X_ -balde at Jean but she caught with her telekinetic powers. Genie charged in as a kight with a jousting but he fell apart on impact. Genie stated, "Either, he's been working out or I'm not as youn as I used to be..."

* * *

Sora and Vanitas clashed the blades against eachother. Sora told him, "You're going down Vanitas, you've never beaten me before in a fair fight and your not going to now!" Vanitas laughed, "Haven't I? I've won against more than you could ever know, remember how the X-Men failed to recruit Rogue, or how Blob force Jean to got on that 'date,' or even when other villains had control over my Unversed to hurt all those innocent people..."

"It was I who helped Mystique stale the X-Men while she framed them, it was I who convince Blob to kidnapped Jean, it was I he gave those villains the power of my Unversed, it was I who stole your memories. I feed of Negativity energy, remember, so did you really think you as a baby had any darkness in you when I was been created at the time? A broken heart wife who had just lost her husband on the other hand..."

Sora's eyes widened in horror as he asked THE question, "It was you, wasn't it?" Vanitas smirked, "That's right... it was I who killed your mother!" Sora's narrowed as he kicked Vanitas off of him and charged at him with both anger and tears in his eyes, "MURDER!" Sora blade clashed harder against Vanitas as the battle raged on...

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone charged in at Vantias who just swung his _X_ -Blade around him blowing all the heroes down as he stared down to gloat, "What's wrong? Giving up already?" Scott stood up and thought of something as he taunted back, "Is that all you got? C'mon, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Get real. Look which one of us is winning!" Vanitas replied with a competitive voice but was shocked because he did not meant to say those words. Scott stood up, "I knew it! He's still in there fighting one the inside, isn't he? So, we're not going to give up on him! You hear that Sora were not giving up on you!"

"ENOUGH, I'VE PLAYED WITH YOU MUTANTS LONG ENOUGH! ONCE I'LL FINISH YOU LIKE I TOOK SORA'S MOTHER AND THEN I'LL OPEN THE DOOR TO KINGDOM HEARTS AND UNLEASH EVER LASTING DARKNESS ON THE WORLDS!" Vanitas rasied his blade to do so as an old voice spoke up, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that!" Scott and Vanitas turned to see Ben Kenobi finally entering the battle as Vanitas chuckled, "I have waited many years to face you, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan activate his lightaber as the both went into their battle stances. Vanitas roared at he charged at the Jedi, who easily blocked his attacks...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was swing his Keyblade at Vanitas with quickly and fast speeds as hard as he can. He demanded, "WHY?!" Vanitas chuckled, "Why did I stole the life of your mother... he, he, he, because my Master saw what Ventus had down and order me to so... in fact, this was all his idea!"

"Who is he?! Vader?!" Sora demanded as he pushed his Keyblade down on Vanitas. He shook his head, "No... and you'll never be around to find out... even if you do beat me, he'll finish what I started. Kingdom Hearts will be opened and the _X_ -Blade will be completed!" Vanitas pushed Sora off of him as their battle continued...

* * *

Riku groaned as he got up, he turned to see Ben was battle Vanitas and he was having a better time doing so than they were... He turned to Rogue as she groaned as she got up, "Are you okay?" Rogue nodded, "Not sure what you did but it helped..."

"Not quite sure how I did it either..." Rogue turned to the battle as Riku stated, "We'll never beat him this way." Rogue asked, "How are we going to stop him?" Riku paused as he realized, "Wait... Vanitas feeds of Negative emotions right... that's why he's so strong but what happen if he was feed postive emotions?" Rogue eyes widened, "Vanitas would be powerless... that could work! But what going to get through to Sora when we can't?"

"Well... his parents couldn't work and his foster family is not an option... maybe..." He turned to Kairi's pod. Rogue nodded, "Go for it." Riku stood up and walked his way to Kairi's pod and used his Keyblade to unlock it setting the princesses free. Thankfully Kairi was the first to get up, "Wha... Riku? What is going..."

"No time to explain... Sora needs your help! Vanitas took him over!" Riku told her. With that, she got straight up and turned to the battle between Ben and Vanitas. She called out, "SORA!" As Ben's lightsaber clashed with Vanitas's _X_ -Blade, he turned to her, "Sora! I'm here! I'm alright! Whatever Vanitas has done to you, you can fight back... don't listen to anything he told you! Think of the good times!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora listen to Kairi's words loud and clear and closed his eyes and smiled. Vanitas exclaimed, "She won't be able to save you, nothing will! You'll die alone!" He leaped in the air his Keyblade held high but Sora felt like time around him had stopped. He thought of the day where he first met his friends at the institute, his first day of school, when he first met Kairi and Riku, he thought of the good times he had with his friends, he thought of his mother and father, he remembered his first date with Kairi, their first kiss... His eyes opened as the glew red as he blasted Vanitas away with optic blast. Vanitas's got up with his eyes widened, "What? How?!"

"I told you Vanitas! MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Sora exclaimed. He swung his X-blade at him but he just phased through it. And then combined his Force push with Jean's powers to send him back flying. He then teleported with Kurt's powers in in mid air right where Vanitas was and smacked him to the ground. He then fired Evan's spikes at him trapping him there. He then teleport beside him and touched his forehead absorbing him with Rogues power. Vanitas teleported free and stuck at Sora but he healed with Wolverine's healing factor. He then blasted Vaniats away again with optic blast. Vanitas then fired with a full blast from the X-Blade only for Sora to do the same with his. The beams of light collided with each other but without any negative emotion Vanitas was weakened Sora's was stranger as it blast him back stunning him Sora then raised his Keyblade and summoned Storm's lightning and it charge the Keyblade as he threw at at his dark half. Vanitas got up to look up as he saw Sora's Keyblade coming at him charged with electricity. He raised the X-Blade in defense but it cut through his blade and threw Vanitas as he gasped in shock, "I-impossible..."

He then fell to the ground as he faded into darkness as the _X_ -blade shattered...

* * *

Vantis eyes widened as the X-blade was beginning to fall apart, "No... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben deactivated his lightsaber. Kairi smiled, "Sora won!"

"He did it?" Jean asked as Scott helped her up. They looked up to see the Unversed were holding down Magento faded away. Ben nodded as he frowned, "Yes, but by destroying the X-Blade he also tearing his heart apart... neither Sora or Vanitas will not survive this..." Everyone's eyes widened with horror except Cable's as he said, "There's still a change we can save Sora... if Kairi can reach into Sora's heart she can pull him out before that happens."

"That's a pretty big if old man!" Peitro stated. Scott declared, "We've got to try!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora felt like his heart and body was being torn in two. However, despite the pain he was in he wasn't afraid. He had done it, he saved his friends...no his family... he knew he could die with ease. However the pain died down when someone held on to him... He looked up to see a familiar face... the dreams of her he had every birthday, "Mom?"

She looked down and smiled at him. They gently the floated down to they stain glass below which only the image of Sora remained...

* * *

Kairi stretched out her hand to the light were Sora was, "Sora! Take my hand! Don't leave me!" Riku the took her other hand as Rogue took his. The others proceeded to to the same thing. Jean then felt Scott hold her hand as he smiled. She smiled back as Alex took Scott's hand. Evan then felt someone else take his hand and say who it was, "Peitro?"

"Don't ask! Just don't let go!" Peitro stated as Magento took his hand. Soon everyone was holding hands as Jean called out, "We're here for you Sora!" Scott added, "We're not going to leave you!"

"We love you, Sora! Please come back to us!" Kairi exclaimed...

* * *

Meanwhile, Groot had found the gem Rocket told him to find. He placed the bomb on the gem and flipped the first two switches to arm it. He then turned to the buttons, he was about to push the wrong button when he finally understood what Rocket told him and then he pushed the right button as the timer counted down...

* * *

Sora looked to his mother, and with tears in his eyes he apologized, "Mom... I'm so sorry..." He cried as Padame whipped the tears from his eyes and smiled at him. She didn't look angry at him, she looked proud at him. Sora realized, "It was you... all this time, it was you protecting me. That's why Jafar or Rogue couldn't hurt me with their powers." She smiled and nodded before turning to the light where they heard, "Sora! Take my hand! Don't leave me!"

"We're here for you Sora!"

"We're not going to leave you!"

"We love you, Sora! Please come back to us!" Sora turned back to his mother, "I have to make a choice, don't I? Go rejoin my friends with the living... or go to heaven with you..." She gave a sad smile and nodded. Sora paused, "Mom... I've waited so long to see you and dad... and so happy I get to see you... but... my friends... they still need me... their my family too... I can't die just yet... not with Vanitas's master still out there along side Vader. I gotta go back..."

She kissed him on the forehead as she told him, "Remember, I always love you." Sora smiled as he walked away from his mother and took Kairi's hand...

* * *

"I've got him! Everyone pull!" Kairi told everyone. They did as they were told and pulled with all of their might and pulled Sora out. Sora lied there on the floor as Magento turned to Ben, "Is he... alive?"

"I'm not sure... I never experience this before..." Ben admitted. Kairi shook him, "Sora, say something! Anything!"

"Something... anything..." Sora joked as he opened his eyes causing everyone to laugh. Kairi didn't hesitate to kiss him. After they released from the kiss, he turned to the others, "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"No problem, but you should probably thank Pietro as well. He helped too." Evan gestured. His eyes widened, "What?! No, I didn't!" Sora smirked, "Really?"

"I...I... I..." He then signed, "Fine... even though I hate you... you're still my brother..." Sora then hugged Peitro as he tried to get out of it, "I knew there was at east some good in you!"

"No, there's not! Let me go! LET ME GO!" He demanded as everyone laughed. Evan was recording it having a hard time keeping it steady as Lance walked up, "I'll pay you $5 for a copy of that!"

"Deal!" Evan smirked as he took the five bucks. Sora finally let go of him finally sending him to the ground. Riku smiled, "Glad to have you back."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Scott asked. Sora looked to the genetic enhancer as his eyes narrowed at it as he stood up with as he marched his way to it. Magneto stood in front of him, "No, Sora. I know you've been through allot and I admit I made a mistake but the genetic enhancer..."

"Needs to be destroyed. I felt the power Vanitas had. Only God should have that kind of power. And even if that wasn't the case it steals who the person once was." Sora replied. Magneto told him, "Reconsider..."

"No... so either help me or stay out of my way." Sora told as one by one each of the heroes plus the rest of the Brotherhood and Princesses of Heart lined up behind Sora. Peitro nodded, "He's right! I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right! The worlds could have ended because of that thing, it has to be destroyed!"

"Stand down Magneto..." Cable said as he aimed his gun, "Because whether you like it or not. The genetic enhancer is getting destroyed."

"Very well... if you won't listen to reason... then I make you all see by force." Magneto then attacks everyone as he declared, "This whole Asteroid is my weapon!" Sora then raised one hand revealing a Keyblade, Oath Keeper, and another Keyblade, Oblivion and stood in his battle stance as Magneto's eyes widened, "Two Keyblades?!"

Sora and the others charged at him, he raised a wall in defense but Kitty phased through it and kicked him down as Kurt teleported in and hit him. Tink flew in and kicked him in the face. But he sent them all back. Everyone then decided to clear the way so Sora could get in. Magneto threw a large piece of technology at him but Sora threw Oblivion in the air and reach out with the force and pulled back his lightsaber. One in his hand it activated and with two Keyblades and lightsaber her cut then cut threw Magento's defenses and kicked him to Mystique and she kicked him too as she added, " A body in motion stays in motion."

She charged to attack again and unintentional threw her into the genetic enhancer. His eyes widened, "No! My enhancer! Get out of there!" Soon the whole place began to shake as Fred told Lance, "Enough with the tremors, man!"

"That ain't me! This rock's cracking up!" Lance told everyone. Groot returned and gave everyone thumbs up, "I am Groot." Rocket translated, "The bombs been set! We need to get out of here!"

"The let's make like a toad and hop to it." Toad nodded as everyone ran. Cable exclaimed, "Everyone to the ships!" Everyone then Blackbird, the Milano, and the XM-Velocity. Peter asked, "How much time do we have. Rocket stated, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

Just then the bomb blew up as the place feel apart the blast was so strong Scott and Alex fell over board. Scott and Evan looked down as they fell. They held hands as they looked to eachother and nodded. The both blasted at the ground slowing their decent. Once on the ground the both fired everything they had at it but it wasn't enough. Sora turned to Ben, "It's not going to be enough, we got to do something."

"We'll never get them clear in time, Sora, we're going to have to grab that thing with the force and keep it in air until it explodes. Jean's eyes widened, "What?! Are you insane?! It's massive! I couldn't even lift that thing an inch."

"He's a Jedi, Miss Grey. Size means nothing to us! Sora grab that Asteroid or we'll die here!" Sora nodded, "Kurt take over. Keep the ship steady." Kurt teleported his seat as he nodded, "you got it." Sora hook himself to the sky roof that Storm usually uses and he was lifted to the roof. Sora then reached with the Force and grabbed it with the Force. He struggled to keep hold as Ben did the same but they slowly began to do it. Peitro turned to Logan as he told him, "Get me down there, I can help them!"

Logan glared at him as he muttered, "Please..." Soon, Logan landed the XM-Velocity on the ground and before running in circles as he created a small twister to keep it in air. Jean and Cable worked together to keep Scott and Alex on the ground. Tinkerbell flew out of the Milano and began using pixie dust as it began to help ease then, Genie then appeared mid air as a baseball player spat into his hands rubbed them together as he grabbed a baseball and hit Asteroid M. And with there combined might the Asteroid exploded as Kingdom Hearts once again disappeared...

* * *

Scott groaned as he got up, Jean told him "Easy, Scott. I'm here." He kept his eyes closed because he had a feeling he was back to normal, "Jean, is everyone okay?"

"See for yourself." She told him as Sora placed on his glasses, "Don't worry, I got ya covered." He saw everyone there. Unharmed as Scott told them, "I'm sorry, all of you. Professor, I just... You know, I made some bad choices."

"More like misinformed choices. But we owe you our lives. Both you and your brother as well as Sora for gathering the others to stop Magneto and Vanitas." Charles told him. Sora walked up to him, "Professor...is Vanitas..." The professor looked into Sora's mind and smiled, "Sora... you the only one in there!"

Everyone cheered at that Vanitas was gone for good. While the Brotherhood stood by themselves as Fred wondered, "I wonder what's gonna happen to us."

"Two metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew. Mystique is out there. Believe it. And she'll be back." Lance told the others. Alex turned to looked at his hands, "So much for Havok, huh?"

"The white hair looked lousy on you anyway." Scott smirked. Alex smiled, "Hey, Scott. If nothing else, at least I have my brother back. And that's what really matters to me."

"Yeah. Me too. And I promise, nothing is ever gonna split us up again." Alex added. The professor told him, "With time, Alex, your powers will emerge on their own. And if you'll allow, we will be there to help you along the way. All of us, together, unified. Because we are the X-Men."

"So, how do well all get home?" Cinderella wondered. Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi smiled, "Leave that to me!" And the four each summoned a Keyblade. Everyone turned to Kairi in shock. "Kairi?"

"You too?!" Riku asked. Kairi smiled, "What can't let you boys have all the fun."

They then each created portals for the princesses and those from the outside world who didn't have access to a ship and returned them all home after saying there good byes. After they were gone, Riku and Kairi turned to the professor, "So does this mean we can join the X-Men?"

"I would but..." The professor signed as Scott wondered, "What happened professor?" The professor explained, "I'm afraid I have some bad news... With Juggernaut and Magento, we no longer have the money to keep the school open."

"What?!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"We can help you!"

"We can all get jobs." But then Sora spoke up, "Guys, guys! I have the solution to all of our problems! Come to my room and I'll show ya!" Everyone turned to Sora and trusted him so after returning to the school after dropping off the Brotherhood. They fell back to the school...

* * *

He woke up by the Xavier school for the gifted youngsters, but he was completely blank as he dtood… I had no memories of his past, he felt nothing… It was was nothing more than a statue. That's when a man in found appeared before him, "You seek answers. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose."

He then put Sora's name as he mix them together as and X was put in the middle. He looked at the new word, ""Roxas…"

"That is right... the new you!" The man said with a smirk, they then disappeared in a corridor of darkness as the Blackbird returned home...

* * *

They walked to Sora's room as Evan asked, "So, what's the solution to the problem, Sora?"

"Well, it started when the Unversed show up. Every time, we killed one a stack of money appeared in my closest, I have billions..." Riku rolled his eyes, "Okay, I know allot has happen today but when I open the closet there's no way that money just...' He opens the door and a huge pile of money fell out and buried him alive as he muffled threw the money, "I stand corrected."

Everyone started at the money as Kairi stated, "Whoa... Sora... you have even more money than my father has and he's a billionaire." Riku popped his head through the money as Rocket asked, "Haven't you ever heard of a bank?"

"What's a bank?" Sora asked. Storm signed, "We'll have to set you up with one again." The professor smiled, "Well... I believe you solved are financial problems. It would appear you saved us in more ways than one!"

"So, can we join then?" Riku asked. The professor chuckled, "I don't see why not." Everyone cheered as Kurt beamed, "Let's celebrate..."

"Well, I still have my bikini on... so let's have a pool party!" Kairi offered as everyone agreed and headed for the pool...

* * *

(que Binary Sunset music)

The next day, Sora stood outside and looked at the sun. Ben walked up to him, "You're parents would be proud..." Sora smiled, "I know I saw her..."

"Saw who?" Ben wondered. Sora smiled, "My mom. She's been watching after me from heaven all this time..."

"I see. You connections to them do not die even if they die. The Force is indeed strong with you, Sora. I have no doubt that you are the chosen one." Ben smiled. Sora frowned, "There's still on thing that concerns me, before he died Vanitas told me if he failed then his master would finish what he started... he was working for someone... but who?"

"Whoever, it is. Then you and the X-Men will find out and stop them. Of that, I have no doubt. Now, come let us rejoin you're friends." Ben head to the school as Sora asked, "So, did you knew all of this was going to happen?"

"Not really, I'm here to change the future I'm not a Watcher." Cable smiled. Sora raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"You find out someday." Cable explained. Sora asked, "So... did we save the future. We did change it the dark future I told you about... it's still coming but it won't come as soon."

"So your war goes on." Sora smiled. Cable nodded, "That's right, but don't worry we'll stop some day... I should poably get going before World War V starts." Sora asked, "What happen to World Wars III and IV?"

"You're welcome." He smiled. Sora chuckled, "Nice..." Sora asked, "So, Jean's you're mother isn't she? That's why you have her powers." Cable nodded as Sora smiled, "I take it you don't want me to tell Scott he ends up with Jean?"

"As happy he would be it would also risk changing my timeline..." Cable explain. Sora nodded, "Right my lips are shut... will we ever see you again?"

"It's a promise..." He smiled as he disappeared. Sora then took on last look at the sun...

* * *

**And Que credits with Simple and Clean, the X-Men Evolution theme or the Star wars end credit theme. You can pick which one in your head. And that is the end of Season One everybody! I appreciate the support. I hope you enjoyed the first Season everybody. Be sure to leave a review! And be sure to follow and fav. as well because I will let you all know when the first chapter of Season 2 is up! Now before I end this he's a little trailer of what's to come...**

* * *

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

Sora looked to the horizon as he took a deep breath before he could here someone calling his name...

"Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The red head introduced himself to the X-Men of the school of Bayville. Sora spoke to the image of Gamora, "He claimed to be apart of Organization XIII."

 _"Sora, The Organization XIII are no push overs, they may be even are greater threat than Vanitas ever was."_ Gamora warned him. Jimniy Cricket told Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "This is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch."

"Plus with all the new students and the fact you saw an Orginzation member nearby... things just got a whole lot more difficult." Riku added. C-3PO stared at R2, "I have a very bad felling about this."

"Kairi?" Sora asked. The dark hair lookalike turned to Sora, "That's not my name... it's Xion."

"Sora, meet Luke you're twin brother." Ben introduced as Sora and Luke stared at each other, "Wha...?!"

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." The man introduced himself. Sora was seen fight off the Super Skrull with the Fantastic Four, "Queen Veranke, the Jedi have returned." Her eyes widened, "Good lord!" Sora told someone, "I need your help getting this temple if I'm ever to become a Jedi!"

"Well then... you came to the right tomb raider." Laura Croft smirked. Spider-Man stated as he help Sora, Laura, Black Panther fight of Mandalorians, "And here I thought my life is crazy!"

"Captain, don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Dr. Banner warned the current leader of Death Watch. Peter Parker and Laura Croft slowly leaned in for a kiss... When everyone heard a mighty roar and the green monster landed before the heroes, **"HULK SMASH!"**

Iron Man fist bump Baymax, "Balalala..." Storm and T'Challa held hands lovingly much to Evan's shock. Thor, Herc, Cloud, Wolverine, and Sora all began to fight off the titans. As Boba Fett stared at the price of Sora Skywalker. Deadpool stood next to him, "OMG... the bromance people have been dying for!" He turned to the readers, "Hey, you all knew I was going to be in this crossover!"

"I'll always be there for you, Rogue..." Riku smiled as he held Rogue's bare hand. Jean smiled, "So I heard you save Captain America's life..." Sora helped Steve Rodgers awake from his sleep. Sora just smiled. Nick Fury then told Sora, "We call it the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. SWORD for short and I want you to lead it..."

"Death Watch... I'm here to punish you..." Frank Castle said as he loaded his guns. Sora fought along side Axel, Xion, and Roxas against Sabertooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus as Magento watch from above, "You're sister has returned..."

Wanda began fight off the X-Men with ease. Kurt called out, "Sora... she's too powerful..." Sora turned to him, "She's my sister..." He then walking the attacks with ease blindfolded, "The Force is with me and I'm one with the Force..."

"Destroy the mutants!" Trask ordered as the commander droid nodded, "Rodger Rodger..."

The battle droids aided the Setinal aginist the X-Men and Brotherhood...

"The name's Rex... Captain... and I fought along side you're father during the Clone War..." The Captian introduce himself as he shook Sora's hand. Sora and the others eyes widened as Ansem was getting stronger, "Kingdom Hearts... fill me with the power of darkness..."

"I'm going to need a bigger web shooters..." Spider-Man stated. Hulk roared as he leaped at Ansem...

**X-Men Evolution: The Mystery of the Keyblade Season 2**

"I learned what the boys name was... Skywakler..."

Darth Vader's breath could be heard as he stared at the stars...

**Coming soon...**

* * *

**See you next time! ;D**


	21. Important Update/Reboot

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile.**

**I've thought long and hard on it, and I thought... I'd like to start this series again from scratch...**

**There will be some changes in this update.**

**This series will follow the cannon KH Universe after the events of KH3: Remind.**

**Sora won't be the adopted son of Magento but he will be a Skywalker.**

**He'll be a lot smarter than when he first start out on this.**

**There will be new worlds to see and quite possible new heroes.**

**Once, the first chapter of the reboot is up these version will be taken down.**

**Thank you for you patiences and understanding.**

**Spiderfan626**


End file.
